


The Punk And The Gentleman

by MaddCakee



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Frank Iero, Businessmen, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lolita, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Punk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Top Gerard Way, Underage Sex, bottom! frank, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 212,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddCakee/pseuds/MaddCakee
Summary: Gerard is a business man with an important career, he can't have any distractions, but one boy that he meets quickly becomes Gerard's being distraction.Frank wants to show Gerard the world, show him how fun it can be without all the boring business work.There is many problems when it comes to things like this, for example; Gerard is a married man with kids. Frank's only a teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfiction.  
> This story will contain some drug and alcohol abuse, affairs (AKA cheating) and an underage relationship (because I'm a slut for underage relationships)

He had simply given up. Spending all his time in the darkened office was surely not the healthiest thing ever, his wife also thought that. It's not like he could do anything about it, he was a CEO. It was an important job to carry out and he didn't have precious time to go outside or do anything. 

He was always determined in his job though, no matter what.   
Being the CEO of a tissue company didn't sound like the most amazing thing. Of course, his company didn't just sell tissues, recently they had begun to release lip balms, body lotions and god knows what else, these products had become unexpectedly popular and now Gerard was earning way more than he was expecting-but it meant more paper work-more sitting in a melancholic office all day, filling out important document and whatever else was being thrown at him.

He was quite surely dying slowly of over-work. Sadly, that wasn't true nor was it possible. Everyday was spent doing all his work then finally coming home to his wife, who was always prepared for her husband to arrive home- a cup of coffee always prepared for him.

He loved his wife, they didn't have the best relationship but he still cared for her. You see, Gerard didn't always agree with Lindsey, nor did Lindsey always agree with Gerard. In fact, they hardly ever did agree with one another.  
Most nights they'd end up in petty argument about such small things that didn't even need being argued over.   
Some nights, they would not even talk to one another, treat each other like just another person roaming the house.

They weren't always like this, if you knew them in high school you'd immediately think they were love struck with one another- and they were. Though, years did pass and even though they got married, had a kid, they were slowly drifting apart.  
But, he didn't want to live with out her. Lindsey and Bandit were the only people he had in his life. 

Gerard didn't deem himself as a bad father, maybe he was-he always tried to be an amazing father, for the four years of Bandit's life she never really did see much of her father, even if she did live in the same house. Whenever he had time to bond with her, it would take her a while to settle down with him. Gerard wondered if his daughter loved him as much as you would love a father, he hoped that she still cared about him.

He couldn't count all the times that he would sit in his office chair, staring into space, feeling like crying. He was doing that now, just glaring at the crystal blue sky in a lost daze- he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in" Gerard shouted at the door. It opened and his assistant came in with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Hello sir, here's some of the new documents and notes" Patrick said, placing the pile down onto Gerard's desk.

"What are these ones about this time?" He asked in an annoyed voice-more paperwork-more tiredness.

"Well, some are from other companies asking to collaborate and share ideas with you" Patrick explained

Gerard groaned, rubbing his face with his hands-he was so fed up.  
"Right, I'll get to reading them and shit" He grumbled.

"You want something to eat?" Asked Patrick.  
Gerard shook his head, waving Patrick off to do what he wanted. As much as Gerard didn't want a lonely life, he much preferred doing his work with no one around, it helped him work better without the presence of people.

Once he was alone, he started to look through and analyse all the papers that he had been giving, letting out pissed-off sighs now and again. The work bored him, but he had been the one to choose this career in life. Actually, that was a lie and he knew it- it was his father that wanted this.

His father was a very controlling father. As Gerard grew up, Donald would always tell him what directions he was to go in.   
Drawing was a definite no from his father-wouldn't get him anywhere in life Donald said. Writing comics- Childish and stupid. Being an important part of a business- forced to be.

Of course, with all the shit his father threw and forced onto him, Gerard never really did learn to be himself- the business was what mattered-not him. He was raised to believe that his only objective was to be a successful business man, marry a women and have kids.  
Nothing else. That's how it was supposed to be.

There was knock on the door a while later, just as Gerard finished his paperwork. Mr Toro, or Ray, came in, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hard work?" He asked

"Yup" Gerard replied, finishing his pack-up duties.

"I know how you feel" Ray nodded. "But at least it's refreshing to know that the business is becoming more knowledgeable, we've sold over thirty million of those lip balms"

"I know, but it also means more work and managing shit like staff" Gerard sighed. 

"Talking about staff, Mr Georg wants to discuss hiring them with you" Ray said.

"He does? God, I thought we had enough" Complained Gerard, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should be happy that the company is starting to need more staff, it means it's getting bigger" Ray stated.

"I know, I know, it's just a lot of pressure" Gerard explained, placing the important pieces of paper into his drawer.

"Yeah it is, the CFO told me that the finance rate is getting bigger everyday" Ray told him.

Gerard just nodded in knowledge, picking his briefcase from the desk and straightening his tie. He didn't exactly like talking to people he didn't give many shits about, people that were no interest in him.

"I'm going home for the day, goodbye Mr Toro" Gerard said to Ray before exiting his office in a stressed manner.

He practically ignored the several staff members trying to spark conversation with him, rushing past them- but with a slow pace.

He was able to locate his car fairly quickly- the blue McLaren standing out in the pool of grey and black cars. He didn't understand what it was with the staff and dark coloured cars.

He wasn't even completely sure where he was to go next- perhaps back home, no one was there seen as Lindsey was at work and Bandit was in preschool. He'd have the whole house to himself- nothing to do. Maybe shopping was a good idea, he needed a few bits to buy, perhaps in the general store. 

That's what he ended up doing or what he found himself doing.  
He wasn't even fixed on what he wanted to buy- maybe just a roll of cello-tape, or a rope to hang around his neck.

The store wasn't a long drive, he was there in around fifteen minutes. He'd been here before- Walmart. The place his father would call 'shop for scums'.   
Gerard didn't think like that though as he walked in, the automatic doors letting him inside the 'scum shop'.

The store to Gerard wasn't much of a bad place, sure you got a lot of questionable people. Who hasn't seen an obese woman with a tramp stamp before in this place? And surely everyone had witnessed that one odd family. The store did sell decent things, even if a large percentage were rip offs of other companies. He didn't know whether to feel offend when he saw his own companies products on stock.

Overall, Gerard wasn't a huge store critic. Walmart was just a store that sold reasonable items for reasonable prices. Kudos to whoever made Walmart.

There were always isles of things to choose from, Gerard liked the drinks isle- he liked coffee, even if it was a cheap brand. He wasn't much of a complainer.

The coffee isle was deserted, much to Gerard's content. He reached out to grab one, putting it into his basket. 

"Yo man, mind reaching to get me one?" A voice asked, making Gerard jump mile.

He whipped around to a short boy- probably in his late teens. Wearing ripped jeans and a jacket. His hair was cut and bleached at the sides, black hair hanging over his slightly tanned face. His lip ring shone in the stores light and a few tattoos were visible.

"Fucking hell kid, you scared me!" Gerard gasped. The kid raised his eyebrows, smirking sarcastically.

"Sorry dude" He said.

"Jesus Christ, why does a punk like you need coffee for?" Gerard asked, anger floating around his emotions as he still recovered from the jump.

"I like coffee" The boy stated. "Why are men like you so grumpy?" 

Gerard sighed heavily, grabbing a box of coffee and handing it to the boy. "Whatever just take the coffee" 

The boy took it out of Gerard's grasp, holding it to his chest.  
"Are you some rich businessman or some shit?" The boy asked.

"Yes" Gerard replied, walking away from the boy- but the boy followed him.

"Your type of people piss me of kinda" The boy said, skipping alongside Gerard.

"How?" Gerard asked the boy, overwhelmed by this boys energetic mood.

"Like, people like you are always so dull and boring" The boy explained.

"Our jobs are dull and boring" Gerard confessed.

"Yeah, I bet they are. Do you have hobbies? Like do you write or paint?" The boy stated asking.

"Look kid- I'm just trying to grab what I need and leave okay?" Gerard interrupted, stopping and glaring at the boy.

"Okay, just trying to cheer you up a bit" the boy said.

"What makes you think I need cheering up?" Asked Gerard, scrutinised by this boy's words.

"You just seemed... sad" Said the boy. "Or melancholic if you want something fancy"

"And why would you care?" Gerard inquired.

"I don't know" He shrugged. "Maybe your views on punks are stereotypical, we're not monsters y'know" 

"I never said, that you were" Even though Gerard had had bad experiences with the punks, he always felt like they were dangerous in some way or another.  
"Kid, I need you to go okay?" 

"Why though?" The boy asked.

Gerard let out a frustration sigh, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Because you're just some kid and I don't even know you" 

"You'll know me if we keep hanging out" said the boy.

"Listen, I just want to left alone okay?" He told the boy slowly.

"Fine, but if I see you again don't expect me not to talk to you" Shouted the boy as Gerard walked away.

As soon as he lost sight of the punk, he felt relived, he hated talking to strangers, he hated talking in general really. It's not like the kid did anything wrong, apart from being annoying, it was just Gerard's bitterness and antisocial personality that was doing the whole meeting wrong. The boy was just another kid after all, nothing more.

\---

The dinner table was quiet at dinner, the family of three not saying much to each other as they ate their carbonara- pretty usual for them.

Gerard watched as his daughter ear her food messily. His daughter was almost the spitting image of Lindsey; black hair and dark eyes.   
Bandit was energetic and excitable like Lindsey as well, or what Lindsey used to be like.

He loved to hear all the stories Bandit would tell him about preschool, she was a creative girl and was always praised for her 'beautiful work'. Gerard's favourite thing was playing with his daughter, sometimes they'd play with the cars or build a tower with lego. He loved that. 

He wished that he could see the world as bright as Bandit could, or even as Lindsey could. His world just seemed so black and blue.  
His brain was just simply set on his job and distant wife and daughter.   
He wondered how beautiful and fun the world could be- without all the bad stuff.

"So" Lindsey said, breaking the silence. "How was everybody's day?" 

"Mine was amazing!" Bandit exclaimed. "Everyone got to go outside and look for ladybugs!"

"Really? That sounds fun!" Lindsey said with a smile, "did you find any?"

"Yup! Me and Arie found this one that had six dots on it and we even let it crawl on our fingers!" Bandit giggled.

"That's awesome! Did you name the ladybug?" Lindsey asked, a playful look on her face.

"Yeah, we called it Mr Bean, because we both love that show" Bandit told us.

"I we know you love it little one, we had to buy most of the Mr Bean merchandise for you" Lindsey laughed.

Bandit giggled, swinging her legs up and down playfully.   
Lindsey turned her gaze towards Gerard, who had been quiet during the whole conversation.

"How was your day, honey?" She asked, an unambiguous look in her eyes.

I shrugged, cutting in my food.  
"It was alright" 

"Hard work?" Lindsey guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Poor baby" She smiled sympathetically.  
"Though I heard the stocks are raising? 

"Yeah they are, I'm glad but it's hard work" Gerard replied.  
"Just got to keep working hard, I guess" 

Lindsey smiled, patting his shoulder and kissing his cheek softly. "Don't work yourself too much" 

"Mommy? When is your music being made" Bandit asked.

"Soon sweetie, I'm just still busy with my work as well" Lindsey replied.

"When can I see Kitty and Hayley again?" Bandit asked her.

"Soon honey, maybe tomorrow" Lindsey told her.

After they had finished their dinner, Gerard did the job of cleaning the dishes and placing the leftover food into the fridge. Lindsey was never one to do all that. He respected that of course, because it wasn't always a women's job, Gerard also did the cooking. The maids were the ones that did the cleaning around the house, they were females of course, but Gerard didn't decide that.

Lindsey came up behind him, wrapping her arms around Gerard's waist, he could feel her smile against his back. Quickly kissing the back of his neck, she pulled away and went off to go find Bandit who Gerard guessed had disappeared somewhere in the house. It was like a never-ending game of hide and seek.

\---

It was late at night. Lindsey was sound asleep, her ebony hair falling over her face and she laid there peacefully. Her husband, however, was still wide awake. It was like the world was doing all it could to not allow him to sleep and it was immensely irritating him. There was nothing that could make him sleep now, all the sleeping pills he had used in the pass were all gone. The reason for that was the bad decisions Gerard had made once. 

The room was dark, the only light that was visible was the glowing moonlight that forced through the curtains, giving the fabric a soft blue tone. It was impossible no matter what he tried- he couldn't fall asleep.

So with that fixed in his mind, he decided to get out bed, do something for a little while. That's what he had heard from people that had issues sleeping. He didn't know if they were accurate or not but he didn't have anything else to do.

He went downstairs, careful not wake his wife or daughter up.  
Ending up in the kitchen, Gerard poured himself a glass of wine- a normal three am wine obviously.  
The chichi brand he drank was what he perceived as beautifully flavoured. He liked the thick texture and the rich taste. After he was finished drinking his wine, he washed it up, deciding what to do next.

He wanted to go outside, have a some new, fresh nighttime air. He hadn't gone for a nighttime walk in a while, but he remembers them as being relaxing, helped him clear his mind. So that's what he decided, putting on his thick coat and heading on outside, making sure to lock up behind him. He did have to do the job of turning off the burglar alarm, which wasn't a wise idea when leaving your two female family members alone, but he lived close to a policeman anyway.

Walking outside and onto the path he wasn't actually sure what place that he had in mind. Where did he want to go? Then it hit him- the park nearby- it was good place for a walk around- it wasn't too far.

So that's what he ended up doing, making his way over the halcyon park that was only occupied with the faint shadows of the trees. The street lamps glowing the same old orange colour.   
He sat himself down onto one of benches, letting out a heavy sigh and breathing in the cold February air. He didn't know how long he was intending to sit here for.

"You almost breathed in a fly" a voice said, making Gerard jump of skin, swearing loud.

"Fuck!" He yelled, holding his hand to his heart. He looked to the left of him to find himself looking at the short punk he had met in Walmart.

"Oh its you" Gerard said, still recovering from the scare.

"Yup, but I have a name y'know" The boy said.

"What is it then?" 

"Frank"

"That's a strange name for a kid nowadays" 

"I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen which means I'm going to be an adult in less then twelve months" Frank said.

"Still a kid" Gerard smirked.

"Whatever, what you doing here at four am in the morning?" Frank asked.

"I should be asking you that question" Gerard replied.

"I got bored" Frank shrugged.

"Your parents don't know?"

"They wouldn't care much"

"Oh"

"You still need to tell me why you're out here" said Frank, poking Gerard with his finger.

"Because I am"

"That's not a proper answer"

"Stop jabbing me"

"Tell me why you're out here" 

"God, you're annoying" Gerard groaned, shifting away from Frank's reach.

"I know" He smiled. "I'll stop being so annoying if you tell me why you're out here"

"Why do you give a shit anyway?" Gerard inquired.

"Because I do"

"Gods sake" 

"You don't have to bring him into this conversation"

"I'm an atheist"

"So am I" Frank stated.

"Kid, you should really go home, you've got school tomorrow I gather" Gerard said, running his fingers through his hair and proceeding to place them in the large pockets that were attached to his coat.

"I do, but I'll probably skip anyway" Frank said, beginning to climb a tree.

"Don't fall please, I would suspect that it would be a bit odd to process that a thirty two year old man was alone with a teenage boy, and that boy ended up with a broken leg" Gerard said as he watched Frank climb the tree higher.

"It's okay, I've been climbing these for years" he yelled from the top.

Gerard realised that he had probably been gone at least half an hour and that he really should be heading back-he had work on almost two hours and even if he couldn't fall asleep, he should at least rest.

Gerard turned to walk away, not really caring about the teenage boy that was currently having the time of his life up in a tree, he was just a teenager that he'd end up running into two times today. He really did despise teenagers.

"Bye!" Yelled Frank, waving at Gerard frantically and grinning at him wildly. Gerard simply rolled his eyes, making his way down the path again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More meetings today. Not how Gerard liked to imagine his week days. He had about three different meetings today, all in which he'd have to hear everyone else's opinions on what the company should be making. Half of them weren't that bad but some of their ideas were ones that Gerard couldn't imagine happening at all.

Plus there was always that one person who would seem to think that they were the one in charge, acting all superior in front of everyone in the meeting room. Sometimes Gerard would wish that he had one of those chairs in the movies which flip over and send the seated person somewhere under the floor-like Sweeney Todd. 

The coffee he drank was enough to keep him in at least an alright mood, extra caffeine as the box had stated. He hoped this was true, he was going to need it a lot today with all the meetings and possible work. 

This morning was spent having to make business calls, so that alone reduced his energy. The stress of talking to people was tiring, especially when you would get those cocky people. 

But all in all, Gerard had to begin to focus right now and not let his mind wonder. He sighed and washed his cup, drying it and putting it away neatly in the cupboard. Now all he had to do was put on his coat, grab his briefcase and set off in the car.

The smell of his car seemed to put Gerard into a work mood instantly, he sometimes wondered if the air freshener he bought a while ago was filled with some mind-focused drug that immediately made him work focused. He didn't turn on the radio-he wasn't one for music. Or so he told himself. He rarely did listen to music, his father told him that it messed up your brain- making you more fixed on the fun and childish side of life. That wasn't a good thing; so Gerard's father would say.

Nevertheless, he didn't need the radio, he was fine with his own mind. His dull one for that fact. As he drove he watched all the people of the city walk past- everyone so unique. The city was typically busy, which led to him being typically stuck in traffic, it was one of the worst things.

He didn't even have anyone to talk to, he was always in the car on his own, apart from holidays in which Lindsey would sit at the front, sunglasses on and smiling and Bandit would be babbling along telling us whatever stories and wacky thoughts came to mind.

He couldn't even enjoy those holidays well, he had to make his calls and do even more management. Plus, they were short holidays anyway, only lasting a weekend. Then, they would go home and hardly seem to speak much.

Lindsey and Bandit would always be doing all their own things together, they would always seem so happy when they would get back-but then the house would always seem to darken their moods. Perhaps it was just the sensations and bitterness radiating off him that did that to them.

Soon and finally, his car parked up at the offices. He grabbed all that he needed and set off towards the building. A couple of staff greeting him along his way.

Patrick was already lingering around Gerard's office when Gerard arrived there, clutching his satchel.

"Hello sir, how's your day so far?" Patrick asked as Gerard unlocked his door and stepped inside the office.

"It's alright" Gerard muttered.

"That's good, is there anything that needs doing?" 

"Yes actually, do you mind telling Steve that the first meeting starts at half nine?" Gerard requested.

"Sure" Patrick nodded, swiftly walking out of the office.

Gerard sat down on the burgundy chair, turning on his computer-checking his emails. He hated going through all his emails, he got more than a dozen each day and some of them made him just want to smash his head against the keyboard multiple times. 

Patrick came back eight minutes later, doing his usual thing of asking Gerard if there was any jobs to do, and if there weren't he would settle himself down onto Gerard's couch that was pushed to the corner of the office- right next to the large windows.

"Have you ever read The Great Gatsby sir?" asked Patrick.

"No i have not, I've never really been the one to read books" Gerard replied.

"Oh, well it's a really good book" Patrick stated, "I think you should start reading, it's fun" 

"I guess" 

"Like, I sometimes write about books on my blog" Patrick told him. "It's fun because I get to meet people that also enjoy the books that I do" 

"Mm-hmm" 

"Someday I aspire to be writer, I think I'm quite good at writing. But I don't know what I'd want to write about, maybe I should write a fiction book or thriller. I like thrillers as well. Or maybe, i could write something inspired by Stephen King, I like his book they're very interest-"

"Patrick, why don't you go around, asking all the ladies what their favourites scents are or something so we have ideas for our products?" Gerard interrupted, getting agitated by Patrick's constant ramblings.

Patrick perked up from the couch, leaning over to place his book on the coffee table and took out a notepad and pen.  
"That's an amazing idea, I'll be back soon" He said, skipping out of the room.

He was glad to get rid of him for a while, it wasn't like the man was a bad person- because he wasn't, he was probably the sweetest man Gerard had ever met but the rambling and random stories annoyed him. He was a good assistant, for a newly employed one too.

\---

The meetings weren't as bad as Gerard had suspected they would be, they were mainly discussing what stores they should allow their products to be sold at. He didn't mind much, as long as people were noticing the company. Factories were discussed for being built, no one was completely sure where these building would go but that was told to be sorted out later.

He was finally glad to be back into his office, his office was probably his favourite part of his job. It was familiar and personalised, the walls mainly being decorated with drawings that Bandit had drawn for him. The carpet was his mothers choice of course, being the musky red that it was. He still had the coffee stain from when he spilt the warm liquid all over it. 

He didn't have much to do at this time, so he decided to seat himself down on the couch. The couch was pushed so that you stare out of the colossal modern windows if you looked to the left of you. There was a coffee table in front of it which was stained with coffee mug rings-he didn't have any place mats.

He was comfy and relaxed when he had a knock on his door. 'Typical' Gerard thought. He managed to bring himself of the couch, traipsing over to the door. He opened to the mischievous grin of the teenager he had met.

"Oh my god" Gerard groaned.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored" Frank said.

"How did you even figure out where I worked?"

"Easy, I just searched up all the Jersey centred companies and found your photo"

"That's just out of line" Gerard stated.

"Yeah well" 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, kid?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not welcomed there for a while. I haven't anywhere else to go" Frank shrugged.

"Your house?"

"Not welcomed there either right now"

"You have no where else to go?" 

"Nope" 

"Oh, alright" Gerard said.

"So, can I stay here for a bit? Please? Pretty please?" Frank begged with puppy dog eyes.

Gerard let out a defeated sigh, stepping to the side.  
"Fine come in, but don't annoy me" 

"Thanks!" Frank said, bouncing into the room.

The boy seemed amazed by the office, looking around it as if it was the Queen's palace. He bounded over to the windows leaning against them. 

"Woah, we're really high up. Imagine if this window shattered" He said, pressing his hands to the glass. 

"Then you'd fall" replied Gerard. 

"Yup" Frank replied, stepping away from the window and plopping himself down onto the couch.  
"You're reading The Great Gatsby?"  
He asked, spotting the book that still laid on the table.

"No. It's my assistant's" Gerard replied, sitting down in his desk chair.

"Ah okay, have you read it before?"

"No" 

"You should it's a great book, it gets boring in some places but it's cool overall" Frank told him.

"You read books?" 

"Yes. I like them very much actually. My favourite book will always be Catcher in the Rye"

"You don't seem the type" 

"Well, you don't seem the type to keep a rock magazine" Frank stated, pulling a magazine out of the drawer of the coffee table.

"That's not even mine"

"Your assistants?" Frank guessed.

"I don't know, probably" Gerard shrugged, checking his emails again.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure" 

The phone started ringing loudly, the sound erupting the air. Gerard picked it up briskly, answering the call; It was another one of his business calls. As he talked he couldn't help but keep watching Frank as the boy switched into different positions, flicking through the magazine and humming.  
About five minutes into the call, Frank put the magazine down. He walking over to the desk, picking up paperwork and looking through them, slightly irritating Gerard.

Still on the phone, Gerard reached up, snatching the papers out of Frank's hands. Frank gave him a cheeky smirk before walking back over to the couch.

He didn't stay there for long though, as he stood up once again, walking towards Gerard's bookcase which was mainly filled with files. The teen pulled something out- the family album. He started looking through it much to Gerard's dismay.

Luckily, the call ended and Gerard placed the phone harshly back onto the holder. 

"Is this your wife and daughter?" Frank asked, walking up to Gerard and pointing at one of the photos.  
It was the photo that he had taken when they went camping one weekend. He was pointing to Lindsey and Bandit, both wearing their matching camo shirts.

"Yes" Gerard replied.

"Your wife is pretty, so is your daughter. How old is she?"

"Four"

"Kids are cute, annoying, but cute" 

"Yeah" Gerard replied.

"When do you finish work?" Frank asked.

"Whenever I can really" 

"How soon is that today?" 

"Well i don't have much to do today, I've done all my meeting and paper work. So soon" Gerard replied.

"Can you take me to get ice cream?" Frank asked.

"Ice cream?" Gerard raised his eyebrows.

"Yup and you as well" 

"That's fairly childish" Gerard stated.

"Yes, but it's fun. You look like you need a little fun in your life" Frank conjectured.

"I do now?" 

"Yes, after work we should go to the ice cream parlour" 

"I don't know" 

"Please, it'll be so soon" Frank pleaded.

Gerard sighed, "fine" 

"Oh that's great, a bit of fun should do you some good" Frank said, smiling.

"Yeah" Gerard muttered.

\---

By the end of work, which was earlier than most days were, he finally could take Frank to the place that he wanted, spending almost three hours with the boy was a real pain. Frank was too energetic and hyper- always asking questions. The kid would always try make everything fun. At one point he made a tower made of books that he went around the building collecting. He then immediately kicked it, finding it hilarious. 

Frank really was quite a peculiar kid, Gerard didn't understand how a seventeen year old boy would have so much positivity in them. So, by the end of the day Gerard wasn't completely sure about the whole ice cream deal, it seemed like a time-waster and extremely childish- but for some reason he wanted to go.

He tidied away all of shit that was on his desk, stuffing it all inside his bag. He sat up from his desk chair, signalling to Frank to follow him.  
He got up immediately from the couch, he had had his headphones in and napping just a short while ago. He looked so happy and vivacious as he followed Gerard as they went through the building. Glaring and taking disconcerted looks at the teenager trailing behind, the staff would look disgusted by the teenager's messy and punky look or they would either look utterly confused.  
Frank sure did stand out in a place full of suited people. His converse looking scruffy against all the shiny loafers and sophisticated shoes that rushed past. 

They finally reached Gerard's car after going through the maze of other vehicles parked in the area.  
Frank looked truly in awe as he took in the McLaren.

"This is so cool, your rich people cars are rad" He gasped.

"Yes, now get it if you want to go to this ice cream place so badly" Gerard said, unlocking the car and opening the door.

Frank nodded, opening his own door and slipping inside of the car. Gerard joined, getting in and starting the engine.

"You know it's going to look extremely dodgy with a grown man taking an adolescent somewhere"  
Gerard spoke as they began to drive off.

"Eh, not really, they'll just assume you're my brother or some shit. I mean, you look young" Frank replied.

"I look young?"

"Yeh, like you look like you're in your mid twenties or something"

"Where is this place anyway?" Gerard asked.

"It's in the suburban area, I'll give you directions now and again" Frank replied, he was reaching over and started messing with the radio, flicking through different stations.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"Turning the radio on"

"Turn it off"

"Why?"

"Because" 

"But I like music" Frank argued.

"I don't care, turn it off" 

"No, music is fun" 

"For goodness sake" 

"I like this band, it's Arctic Monkeys" Frank told him.

"Hmmm" 

"Don't you listen to music?" Frank asked.

"No, not really" 

"Well, I'm gonna make sure you do"  
Frank enthused.

"Fine, whatever" Gerard replied.

"Ah, we're here" Frank said after a while, pointing at the building that they were near to. It was a fairly small place, decorated with wall paintings of ice creams. Hanging above the door was a sign that read out 'Brendon's Ice Cream parlour' 

Frank was already leaping out of the car by the time Gerard had parked up near it. Gerard had to quickly unbuckle his seatbelt, muttering "fucks sake" under his breath before getting out of the car.

He followed Frank into the building, wondering why he had even agreed. Inside they were several table and chairs, about half of them were occupied- this is stupid, thought Gerard.

They went up to the front of the restaurant, standing in front of a counter that contained metal tubs full of a variety of ice cream.  
A man stood behind- he looked fairly young, probably in his mid twenties, a name badge saying 'Brendon' was attached to his shirt . He noticed us and smiled;

"Hey Frank, the usual order of mint choc chip?" Brendon asked.

"Yes please" Frank replied, watching Brendon scoop up the chosen flavour and place it onto a classic cone, he added a few sprinkles and passed it to Frank.

"And you sir?" Brendon asked Gerard.

"I'll just have vanilla" 

"No, come on man, vanilla's boring" Frank chimed in. "Get something fun" 

Gerard let out an agitated sigh, scanning the mixture of ice cream flavours.  
"I'll have rocky road then, but I want it in a tub"

"That will be perfect, sir" Brendon grinned, proceeding to make Gerard's order.

"It'll be seven dollars if you're paying together" Brendon informed.

Gerard took out his wallet before Frank could attempt to find what Gerard would assume scrunched up dollars in his jeans pockets.  
Gerard passed Brendon a ten dollar note.

"Keep the change" Gerard told him and he watched Brendon's eye light up.

"Thanks sir" he said, looking extremely happy when really it was only three dollars extra.

"Come on let's go outside" Frank ushered.

"It's cold outside" Gerard frowned.

"It's not that cold, we can sit on a bench"

"Fine" Gerard muttered and he was led out of the parlour.

They ended up walking for a bit, finding a decent bench to sit on. Gerard assumed that he must have looked very odd walking around with ice cream in hand.  
Frank was happily licking it as he skipped along, Gerard merely gave his ice cream short little licks.

Soon, they ended up near a park. It had several benches placed almost everywhere. Frank chose one that was that was directly having the horizon, Gerard was displeased for the reason that they had to walk up a fairly steep hill.

"I like looking over the horizon" Frank told him as they were seated.  
"It's relaxing to look at" 

"Yeah" Gerard agreed.

"Have you ever done this before?" Frank asked.

"Done what?"

"Sit and look over at the horizon"

"No, I don't think I have" 

"It's nice and it's fun" Frank said, looking at him.

"Yeah" 

"What's the most fun you've had in your life?" Frank asked him.

"I don't know, perhaps when I used to swing around on my father's office chair when I was younger"  
Gerard replied.

"That's it?" Frank said, his eyebrow raised. "Haven't you ever been on a rollercoaster?"

"No"

"Gone to a festival?" 

"Only my daughters school one" 

"Was it fun?" 

"No, I got scared by Winnie The Pooh" Gerard chuckled.

"You just laughed! I haven't heard you laugh or smile at all" Frank gasped.

"You only met me last night" 

"Still" Frank shrugged.  
"So, have you ever just gone around town and do fun shit?" 

"No, I have not" 

"Why not?"

"Because... I... don't do fun" 

"Oh, but having fun is the best. You look super depressed, like I said you need a little bit of fun in your life"  
Frank gushed.

"Well thanks" Gerard huffed.

"I'm serious dude, you can't just spend your life unhappy" 

"I'm not unhappy" 

"You seem it" Frank argued. "And I know that business is some sort of improvement career, but that doesn't mean you have always have to focus on it" 

"Doing fun things doesn't fix depression, Frank" Gerard sighed.

"It might not, but life always needs a little sunshine in a world of grey" Frank replied.

Gerard said nothing, pressing his lips together and throwing his ice cream tub into bin near them.

"I just don't like seeing people unhappy, Gerard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> Sorry if my knowledge on business is crap and incorrect, I'm an artist, writer and musician so I don't fully understand how shit that works.
> 
> My updating schedule is not a set one, they will most probably be very random. I can only really update and write when I am in a good mental state.
> 
> And, I'm not American so if I get any American stuff wrong then I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but food happened.

Chapter 3

 

When he got home after, he was ready to be back at home. That day had felt so weird to him, having a boy hang around with him- one that seemed to care.

He drove him home afterwards, well, more like on a random street that Frank requested to be dropped off at. Gerard wasn't fully pleased with that idea, he didn't want the kid to be hurt or to be scared. Though, he looked perfectly casual and okay as Gerard drove away.

He had experienced a certain feeling, one he couldn't decide. Perhaps it was slight happiness-Gerard had heard someone say to him that they didn't want to see him this way. He had laughed in what felt like a long time. Sure, he would smile now and again, but not ones that meant something- he still hadn't smiled by this point- he simply chuckled at his own joke. Chuckling was always different than the proper, happy laughter.

He parked in the driveway when he arrived at his home, getting out and grabbing his stuff.

Once he was inside, Lindsey was already there, Bandit in her arms.

"Your brother is here" She told him.

"He is?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. I'm taking Bandit up to bed and then I'll be in our room" Lindsey said.

"Okay, how was your day?" He asked quickly.

"It was good. Now go and talk to your brother, you haven't seen him in a while" Lindsey replied, leaning in to peck Gerard's lips before disappointment upstairs.

He walked into the family kitchen, the smell of newly made coffee filling his senses immediately. His brother looked up from his cup and smiled.

"Hey" He said. "I haven't seen you in forever" 

"I know. I've been busy like usual"   
Gerard said, walking over to the table.

Mikey pushed a cup of coffee towards Gerard, who took it by the handle and sipped.

"Lindsey told me the business is going well" Mikey said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yeah. Really well actually" Gerard replied, running his finger over the pattern on the mug.

"That's good, you heard anything from dad?" Mikey asked. 

"No" Gerard said, shaking his head. "Last time I talked to him was October last year"

"Ah, same here. I've been kinda concerned" Mikey said.

"Why? I don't assume dad would be in any sort of danger or situation" 

"Yes I know. But, you know what dads like" Mikey sighed. "Knowing him he probably got pissed at one of his businessmen and joined the mafia or some shit" 

Gerard smirked, chuckling softly under his breath. "Probably"

"Last time I talked he said that he wants me to take over the job when he retires" Mikey confessed.

"He did?" Gerard queried 

"Yup. I mean he originally wanted it to be you didn't he?" Mikey asked. Gerard nodded his head, letting m continue  
"Well, since you got promoted and shit to CEO, dad decided that he liked you being in that position, so he asked me" 

"That's great, are you taking up the offer?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, maybe, I dunno" Mikey shrugged. "I probably don't have much of a choice" 

"Yup" Gerard murmured under his breath, but loud enough for his brother to hear him. They both knew that their dad would always expect his sons to be part of the business world- they'd be disgraces to the family if they didn't.

"Bandit has grown" Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah, she's getting more like her mother everyday" Gerard said 

"I can see it, she's definitely got her hair and eyes" mikey said, finishing off his coffee.

"Yeah, how are you and Kirsten?" Gerard asked, he hadn't heard or seen Kirsten in a while.

"We're good, she's getting near her due date" Mikey replied, shocking g. Last time he had seen her they only just announced their pregnancy.

"That's great, have you got any names yet?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, it's a girl and we're planning to call her Rowan" he replied.

"That's a lovely name, she'll grow up with great parents" Gerard smiled, proud of his little brother.

"We'll make sure of that" mikey said, his smile made of love and passion for his soon to be fatherhood.  
"We're just worried what dad will say" 

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows over his mug. "Why?" 

"Because, me and Kirsten are having a baby girl and you've also got a daughter. You know that dad doesn't like the idea of women being part of the family business" 

"Oh yeah, I can't understand why that's such a big deal for him. Women being in control" Gerard said, a tinge of frustrated in his voice. 

"Because dad is a dickhead sometimes" mikey muttered. "Do you think he'll be pissed?"

"I don't know, hopefully not" Gerard sighed. "The worst he'll do is force you to have another kid, with high hopes that it's a boy" 

Mikey groaned. "Fuck, he probably will. I could adopt?"

"No, dad will most definitely want blood family to run the business"  
Gerard replied, standing up to clean his and m's cup.

"Ugh, yes that bastard" mikey murmured.

"Just, lets just hope he doesn't flip"  
Gerard said.

"Hope. One thing I never seem to have" mikey chuckled.

"I know how you feel" Gerard nodded

"Yup. Well I've got to get going now" Mikey announced, standing up from his chair and slipping on his baseball jacket.

"Ah yes, well it's been nice to see you again" gerard said, giving m a tight hug and patting his shoulder.

"Yes it has, me, you and Lindsey need another catch up. Bring your little princess with you as well" Mikey said.

"We'll plan one, don't worry" Gerard replied, leading m towards the front door.

"Good, well I'll see you later" mikey said, walking out the door.

"You too" Gerard said, closing the door behind him.

He walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a small flannel and drying off the two mugs, placing them back into the cupboard. 

He decided that he should make Lindsey something, so he opened the cupboards, going through them and finally deciding to make her favourite; bagels.

Once he finished with that desk he began making his way upstairs, going down a couple of the corridors until he reached him and Lindsey's bedroom. 

When he walked in, Lindsey was laid out on the bed, glasses on and her eyes fixed on the television screen-with a bottle of whisky next to her.

When she noticed that g had walked in, she gave him a sweet smile before taking a sip of her vodka. Gerard walked over to her bedside table, placing the plate of bagels down. 

"Thanks honey" Lindsey thanked, placing her bottle down swiftly on the table and picking up the plate as she began to nibble on the bagel.

"What are you watching?" Gerard asked as he began to take of his work clothes and into his pyjamas.

"Just some soap" Lindsey replied simply. "Hayley wanted me to watch it. I'm not too keen on it though" 

"You and Bandit going to watch that new Disney movie soon?" Gerard asked her, slipping under the covers.

"Yes, she's practically been begging me all week" Lindsey giggled. "I think I'm going to take her in a few weeks then we might go shopping" 

Gerard nodded, picking up a business magazine.

"Do you want to come with us?" Lindsey then asked. "I'm sure that she'll love it if you came" 

"Maybe, if I'm not too busy" Gerard replied.

She sighed, turning the tv off and tucking herself under the linen sheets. 

\---

He only showed up three times for the next three weeks and when he did, he only sat down on Gerard's couch and read a book. Occasionally, he would tell Gerard about the book or what teachers had been bitches to him. 

Sometimes Gerard would wonder why this boy would always take refuge in his office whenever he got suspended, he would always say that he had no where else to go, which concerned Gerard just the slightest at what this boy's parents would be thinking. He didn't bother asking though. Frank hadn't yet told Gerard about anything 'fun' he needed to do. Perhaps he was planning something.

Gerard sat at his desk, going through all the paperwork that he had to do. Patrick was helping him also, looking not as stressed as Gerard was. That was probably because Patrick was younger, or didn't even find this shit hard. It certainly did stress Gerard out though, he had been given way too much paperwork to do today, he swore that he was going to explode. The company had decided a week ago where their factory was going to be built, so that meant Gerard was gifted with a shit load of work and filing to do.  
He was more than thankful to have Patrick to help him. All the work was way to stressful for Gerard.

There was a knock on the door, a small and rhythmic one. Gerard mumbled a stressed out 'come in'.  
frank came stepping in, a radio clutched to his chest.

"Oh, erm sorry to interrupt?" He said meekly. 

"It's okay, we were just working on stuff" Gerard told him. "Go sit on one of the chairs outside, I'll be right out" 

Frank nodded, walking back out.  
G sighed, turning back to Patrick.  
"Sorry, erm that's my... nephew" 

"Ah, okay" he nodded.

"I'll be in a minute" Gerard said, getting up off his chair and going through the door.

Frank was cross-legged on the chair, looking around the corridor and fiddling with the radio wires. When he saw that Gerard had come through, he grinned and stood up.

"I haven't seen you in a bit" Gerard said, crossing his arms.

Frank shrugged. "Am I allowed to come in?" 

"Well, I'm currently working" Gerard said.

"How long?" 

"I don't know, I'm not psychic. It'll take as much as i need for me to complete" 

"What should I do then?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just..." he stopped then sighed, digging into his blazer pocket. "Here have ten dollars, go buy something with it" 

Gerard handed Frank the note, he struggled to do so however as he was holding the radio.

"Why do you have that?" Gerard questioned.

"For when I hang out with you today" Frank replied.

"Pass it to me, I'll put it in my office for when you come back" Gerard said, outstretching his arms and taking it gently off Frank.  
"Now run off and buy yourself something. Return in an hour" 

Frank nodded, scurrying off. Gerard let out a slightly annoyed breath and strolled back into his office.

"Sorry about that" Gerard said to Patrick as he placed the heavy radio onto the clear space on his desk.

"Teenage nephews are annoying?" 

"ahah, yeah" Gerard muttered, sitting back down again.

In an hour, Gerard was alone again, flicking through the newspapers. The familiar knock on the door told him that a certain person was back.  
And that it was, striding in with his usual manner.

"Hello" Gerard welcomed as he continued looking through the newspaper.

"Hey" he replied, placing his bag down on the coffee table.

"What did you buy?" Gerard asked him.

"Sweets, for you and me both to share" frank replied happily.

"Sweets?" Gerard said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm, sweets are amazing" he pointed out. "Also, I brought the radio so we can listen to it" 

"Oh, that's... great" Gerard nodded, not sure how to feel about f spending all that money on sweets.

"Turn the radio on, i'll get the shit prepared" frank said, picking up the bag and digging around in it:

Gerard reached over, switching on the radio and turning on the news station, preparing to listen carefully.

"Studies show that in the last two months four cases of terrorist attacks have been filed, all of which have been have been main cities of countries" said the serious and dull voice of the man. "In other news, there have been more counted cases of rape-murders in the are..."

The radio stopped and Gerard looked up to see that frank was staring at him with what Gerard saw as slight sadness.

"Come on man, let's not listen to all the depressive shit. This world's fucked up, we need to embrace the fun we have." Frank conjectured.

He went through several more stations, stopping at the same rock station that he had put on last time.  
Frank smiled, turning back and plopping himself back on the couch as he started organising all the sweets.

It was a short while afterwards and Frank leaned back, smiling at the way he had organised the sweets; like it was some fucking masterpiece.  
He stared up at Gerard, a grin on his face.

"Come over here" Frank requested, gesturing at Gerard to sit next to him on the couch.

"Why?" 

"Because sir, I want to eat these with you" Frank stated.

Gerard sighed, slowly picking himself of the chair and pacing towards the couch. He settled himself at least half a metre away from Frank. Typically, Frank moved the slightest bit closer, swinging his legs up and resting them on Gerard's lap.

"I desperately want you to try rainbow belts" Frank said, reaching over to grab a packet.

"Rainbow belts?"

"Yeah, they're my favourite" Frank said, opening the packet and pulling one out.  
"Try one, please" he begged, holding the packet out for Gerard 

Gerard reached into the packet, pulling one out and began chewing it. He liked it. A lot. He had of course eaten sweets in his childhood, all the time for that fact- but to eat them during adulthood felt nice-   
almost like he was free.

"You like it. Don't you?" Frank grinned, chewing on his own sweet.

"Yes. Honestly I do" Gerard admitted.

"See? Isn't this much better than sitting around being miserable all day?" Frank asked.

"I guess" 

"I mean, yeah, this world is fairly shit most of the time but I always look on the bright side, make the world a better place for myself. And with that I create fun" he explained.

"That's... nice?" Gerard let out a breathy laugh. "I dunno" 

Frank giggled, "there's not much to say" 

Gerard smiled slightly and Frank passed him yet another packet, this time a pack of haribos.

"We've already opened a pack of your rainbow shit" Gerard said.

"So what? Does it matter?" Frank asked, eyebrows raised. "I bet when you were a kid, you would open all the sweet packets with your friends"

"Ah, I didn't have much friends back then. It was mostly my younger brother I hung out with" Gerard told him. 

"Where does he work?" Asked Frank "is he a stuck up business man like you?"

"Yes, he's a businessman. Works for my dads company, he's going to take over my dads job soon."

"How come you aren't if you're the oldest?" Frank asked.

"Eh, it's a long story. But basically, I found this job, took it while I was younger- mainly because my wife's dad was the owner and somehow I ended being the CEO" 

"Oh, and do you enjoy this job?" Frank asked him, chewing on a haribo sweet.

"It has its ups and downs" Gerard shrugged.

"Do you wish you had your brothers job?"

"No, not particularly" Gerard answered.

"Can I ask you another question?" Frank asked.

"Sure, go on" 

"I think I did ask you this but, do you have any hobbies?" 

"Hobbies?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"You know, doing something in your spare time that you enjoy" Frank explained.

"No, I don't" Gerard replied simply.

"You should" 

"I'm not entirely sure that I'm very good at anything to be honest" Gerard replied, sadly.

"Come on, surely there must be something. I bet you just haven't tried or anything" Frank said, crossing his arms.

Gerard shook his head.

"What did you enjoy doing as kid?" frank asked.

"Not much, my father was set on making me a perfect businessman" Gerard told him.

"Well, did you ever want to do something? Anything?" 

"Well... perhaps I remember wanting to draw comic book characters?" Gerard replied.

"Yeh! See? Now you should try and do it. Use drawing as your hobby"  
Frank said, excitedly.

"My dad won't approve of that, he'll want me to focus on my work" Gerard murmured.

"Who gives a shit what your dad thinks?" Frank exclaimed, frowning.

"Me?"

"But you shouldn't Mr Way, you should be free to do what you want, you're your own person and not what your snot-faced father says you are" Frank said, a stern and serious tone in his voice.

Getting looked down, twiddling with his fingers and thinking over at what Frank had just said. 

"Please go home tonight, draw me a picture or more. Show me what you can do even if it's shit or not" Frank said, gazing at Gerard 

Gerard looked back at him, a look of disbelief.

"If you enjoy doing it then do it" Frank pushed. "And if you don't then find something that will show of something inside you" 

"And if I'm not good?" Gerard asked.

"Why should it matter? As long as you enjoy doing something and it's something that keeps you happy then you should keep doing it. No Matter what" Frank said.

"Wow okay" Gerard breathed softly.

"So, tonight are you doing to draw me your comic book characters?" Frank asked him, eyes full of hope.

"Of course I will" Gerard said, giving him a small smile.

Frank returned the smile, proceeding to open up all the sweet packets. 

"Do you like this song?" Frank asked Gerard after Gerard had started humming along.

"Yes, it's a fair good song" Gerard nodded.

"Yeah it is, it's called Lithium by Nirvana" frank told him. "One of their most popular songs but it's still amazing" 

"I know about them, didn't their lead singer die in the 90s?" 

"Kurt Cobain, yes" Frank nodded. 

"My wife knows his daughter" Gerard told him.

"Fuck, really?" Frank asked, eyes widened. 

"Yes" Gerard chuckled. "But she only sees her rarely" 

"Your wife sounds cool, I mean she knows Frances" 

"Yeah, Lindsey is cool, we just... I dunno we're drifting apart" Gerard said, looking down sadly.

"I know how you feel, me and my best friend are drifting apart. She's always hanging out with the whores" Frank told him.

Gerard nodded. "As much as women are amazing, they get on my nerves sometimes" 

Frank laughed. "Yeah they do" 

"You staying here till I leave?" Gerard asked.

"You bet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people.   
> I hope you're liking this so far. I'm not the best author but I love this fic so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling like shit this week so it's fairly later than usual.

Chapter 4

 

"Why did we have to meet at the park?" Gerard asked the short teenager who was swinging gently on the swings.

"Because I like the park" Frank stated, taking off his sunglasses.

"Right" Gerard nodded, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Did you draw those pictures I asked you to draw?" Frank asked him.

He had, and it felt oddly satisfying to sit there with a piece of paper and colours next to him. It had taken him a while to get inspiration, but soon the ideas of his childhood came into his mind. The superheroes from his daydreams that had long since disappeared from his mind when his father dumped all the heavy work and lecturing into Gerard's brain.

"Yes, I did" Gerard replied, taking the pieces of paper from his pockets and handing them over to frank.

Frank took them off him, opening them up and studying them. He looked surprised and in awe as he looked at them. Gerard too was impressed at what he had drawn the previous night.

"These are amazing" Frank gasped. "Are they meant to be superheroes?"

"Why yes, they are" Gerard replied, nodding his head.

"Are they original characters? Like are these from your imagination?"  
Frank asked, still dazing at them in awe.

"Yeah actually" 

"Woah, you have an amazing imagination and great art skills" Frank enthused.

"Thank you" 

"Why don't you do this as a hobby, sir?" Frank asked, lifting his head to look at Gerard.

"Because, I have a very important job to do rather than have hobbies"   
Gerard said.

"You can still do your sappy old job and have hobbies as well" frank told him.

"Yes, but my job is my second priority" Gerard stated.

"What's your first?"

"My family" Gerard answered.

"That's nice, mine is having fun" Frank told him.

"I'm not surprised" Gerard muttered, taking a seat on the swing next to Frank.

"But it's so true, life's gotta have fun" Frank said.

"You've said" 

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We can go somewhere" Frank asked happily.

"I can't, I'm out with my family" Gerard told him.

"Oh, that's cool. Where are you going?" 

"Watching some fucking Disney movie then going shopping" Gerard muttered.

"Oh, I love Disney movies!" Frank gushed, standing up on the swings.  
"Can I come with you?" 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "do you really think I'm going to agree to take you along with my family?" 

"It would be nice of you" 

"I'm not taking you with us, Frank" Gerard said.

"Aww, why not?" Frank pouted.

"Well, because It's supposed to be a family outing and plus what on earth would I say to them?" Gerard replied.

"You could say that you're meant to be babysitting me" Frank suggested.

"You're seventeen, I doubt that'll work" Gerard said.

"You could say I have a mental illness" 

"No, that would be extremely disrespectful"

"Ugh" Frank groaned, "what else then?" 

"Nothing. I'm not letting you tag along with me and my family" Gerard told him.

"Fine" Frank said, folding his arms and pouting once again.

"Stop doing that" 

"Doing what?"

"Sulking and trying to make me feel guilty" Gerard said.

"I'm not" Frank said innocently.

"Sure you're not" Gerard said, reaching into his pockets and taking out a cigarette. He lit one and took a long drag.

"Pass me a cig" Frank said with an outstretched hand.

"No" Gerard denied the request.

"Why not?" 

"Because you're a teenager, i don't want you destroying your lungs" 

"But you're smoking, sir" Frank spotlighted.

"I can do what I want" Gerard said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just gimme a cigarette, please" Frank begged.

"No"

"You're rude" 

"True" 

Frank sighed, starting to swing while stood up in the seat. It was dangerous to do so, but with teenagers there was no stopping them really.

Gerard carried on with his cigarette, watching as the moms strolled past, pushing their prams and telling their kids off. He wondered if Lindsey did this when he was too busy doing his work. He didn't actually know what the two girls did in their spare time.

After he finished with his cigarette, he stomped it out and took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He was to go home and cook the lasagne that he had promised Lindsey and bandit that week. He stood up from the seat, turning to face Frank.

"Going so soon?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I need to go home for dinner. I'm cooking it" Gerard replied.

"Nice, what are you making?" 

"Lasagne" Gerard told him.

"Really? Can I join?" Frank enthused.

"No, Frank" Gerard sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I even need to answer that question" Gerard said.

"It's fine, I'll just sit here all alone" Frank said slowly, pulling a sad face. "It's okay, you can go. Just leave me hanging" 

Gerard rolled his eyes at the boy who seemed persuading and manipulative, but Gerard could avoid falling into that trap.

"Don't guilt-trip me" 

"I'm not, sir"

"Hmm"

"It's okay I'll see you on Monday in your office" Frank shrugged.

"Don't you dare come on Monday, I'm very busy on that day and I don't been a snot faced teenager to distract me" Gerard said sharply.

"Wow, rude" Frank said. "I'll come on Tuesday then"

"No. Don't you come at all next week, okay?" Gerard said harshly.

"And if I do?" Frank questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I'll be mad" Gerard stated simply, causing f to smirk and wink.

"Don't you want me around, Mr Way?" Frank asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No not really" Gerard said, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw, that's mean. You're making me sad" Frank said with a small and fake voice.

"I don't care to be honest sweetheart and you're not going to make me feel sorry for you" Gerard said.

"I guess not then" frank shrugged.  
"I'll just be lonely" 

"Don't you have any other people to fuck about with?" Gerard questioned.

"Nah, they're all just dickheads" Frank said. "I mostly go through life on my own" 

"Well you if you can survive on your own you can leave me alone right?" Gerard said.

"Sure" Frank shrugged. "Goodbye sir" 

"Good bye, frank" Gerard said as he started walking away.

"Wait, don't you want your drawings back?" 

"No, you keep them" Gerard said, waving a dismissive hand. 

\---

By the time he got home, Lindsey and Bandit were still upstairs, doing their own thing like they always would do. Gerard got to work with his lasagne right away, he loved cooking this as he was taught the recipe by his grandmother when he was fifteen. He had mastered the recipe by the time he was sixteen and from then on he would always make it whenever he felt like.

When his grandmother died, Gerard was twenty five years old and he spent the whole day before the funeral cooking three dishes of lasagne just for the meal. He didn't care that half of his family didn't much like lasagne- he did this for his grandma as he knew that she'd be watching him from above. 

He couldn't count all times he made lasagne for Lindsey when they were younger. In their early twenties they were the most in love you could imagine. He would always prepare her dishes of lasagne on date night and she would never complain at all. Nowadays, however he never really did that; in fact this was the first time in a while he was making lasagna and Lindsey wasn't even as enthusiastic about it then she used to be.

Now that he thought about it, Lindsey never really was enthusiastic about many things. Many things that included him. Sure, they would still kiss and occasionally have sex but it didn't seem to give off a vibe anymore. The only time she really was enthusiastic was when she was having mother-daughter time with Bandit. Bandit to her was her whole life, Bandit seemed to be her little treasure. Yes, Gerard did understand that of course that was motherly instinct shining through but he made him wonder if he was a bad father, since the fact that he never really did pay much attention to the poor child.

He continued with his dish, making sure that it was as perfect as always. He was a perfectionist when it came to this sort of stuff.  
When he finished, he laid out three delicate dishes, placing a slice of lasagne on each one. Setting them down onto the table, he called upstairs to inform that dinner was ready. He did this by pressing a buzzer that would go off in every room, they had this installed for the sheer fact that the house was big and it was much easier than trying to find them somewhere in the manor.

Their meal ended up in their usual silence, apart from bandit's slurps.  
Lindsey looked stressed, her hair in a tight bun and frown marks being more visible. She seemed to be rushing her meal, as if she was in some sort of odd mood.

"You okay?" Gerard asked over the table, breaking the table.

"I'm fine" Lindsey replied through her teeth as she continued on eating.

"Seriously, what's up?" Gerard said, concerned over his wife's behaviour.

Lindsey sighed, placing the fork on the plate and pressing her lips into a fine lip. She looked up to glare at Gerard, an angry look was in her eyes.  
"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Gerard frowned.

"Where were you before you arrived home?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, I had to stay behind to do more work" Gerard lied, guilt building up in his stomach as the lie slipped from his lips.

"You told me you'd be done by four!" Lindsey said, keeping her glare.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry" 

"You were also supposed to come with me to pick Bandit from preschool, she was almost crying when you weren't here with me!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"I know, look, I'm sorry okay?" Gerard said, "I just get caught up in things" 

"Like you always do" Lindsey muttered, finishing of her meal and standing up in a frustrated manner. She stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door behind her.

Bandit was sat there, looking as if she was going to cry. She had stopped her eating and had her head hung low.

"Don't be upset, princess" Gerard said, trying to comfort his daughter.

"Sorry Daddy" she whimpered.

"Don't apologise sweetie, your mommy is just upset" Gerard told her, "come on, I'll read you a book and then I'll tuck you up" 

"Really?" Bandit squealed.

"Yes, princess" Gerard nodded. "I haven't done that in a while have I?"

Bandit shook her head, digging into her lasagne again. After they both finished, he went to wash the dishes, picking Bandit up after he did that brought her to her room.

As bad as it seemed, Gerard hadn't actually been in his daughters room in a while. He forgot how pink and beautiful he had made it. It was every little girls dream.

"Pick me a story to read you then" Gerard told Bandit.

Bandit giggled, toddling over to the small bookcase. She carefully looked at them all as if it was the most difficult decision ever. Pulling out one after a short time, she ran over to her giant bear, sitting on its lap. 

"I want you to read this one, Daddy" she said as Gerard walked over, plodding himself on the teddy's lap also.

"Princess and The Pea" Gerard read. "Ah, I do fair love this one" 

"I haven't read it yet" 

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it" Gerard said, turning over to the first page. And this too felt special, he wasn't very often that he got to lay here with his most beautiful creation, because she really was. Though he never really was with her or spent much time with as he wished, he knew that she knew that he loved her with such fatherly passion. He felt as if he was being a real father right at that moment as he read the story to her-helping her turn it to life as they would both do voices for each of the characters. 

It brought him back to the days when his grandmother would lie with him just like he was with Bandit, she would read comics to Gerard, bringing every character to life. Elena would always choose new ones each time, and once she had finished reading to her beloved grandchild- kisses on the cheek and a bunch of "i love you's" would cheer his moods even more, letting him sleep peacefully at night.

So that's what he did, tucking bandit into her princess bed before kissing her forehead and wishing her a good night. She smiled and held her teddy tight as she said goodnight.

He left the room, a warm smile on his face. He made his way to his dark, murky office that was hidden away on the other side of the manor. He wasn't sure where Lindsey had gone to. From his estimates she was probably in their room, grumbling or flicking through her magazines. 

He had guessed almost right, as he found her already fast asleep when he returned into the bedroom at night. He slipped in quietly, kissing her hair as he closed his eyes.

\----

"Right, it's the Royale cinema" Lindsey told him as the family buckled into the car. They were preparing to go out for the movie and shopping trip. Gerard wasn't particularly looking very forward to the whole Disney movie idea, but he couldn't back away.

"Okay" he nodded, starting the car and making his way out of the driveway. Bandit fell asleep in the car almost immediately and Lindsey just gazed out of the window, looking at the fast-moving world.

The drive wasn't far which Gerard was very glad about, he found driving for a certain amount of time incredibly tiring. They arrived soon though and Bandit had woken up, jumping up in excitement once she had seen that they were near the cinema.

 

Most of the movie was spent with Lindsey and Bandit fully deep into the movie, they were enjoying immensely. Gerard had sat there, completely bored. To him, the movie concept was stupid and way too convenient. In all fact, he was ready for the film to end so that they could make their way to the mall. He didn't need much, perhaps a new suit but that was it really-nothing else.

Buying a new suit didn't have many vertices or needs but of course he felt like he needed one. Maybe, he could buy a new tie, he knew that he'd end up buying one that was similar to one he already had- some morose colour striped with another morose colour. It was simple, really.

And he felt relieved when the credits rolled up in front of his eyes, like it was telling him he was free to go from the place he hated. He walked out, hands in his pockets and led his family to the car. His wife and kid were chatting away, gushing about the movie. Bandit loved it, he could tell by her expressions.

Another not too long trip to the mall, it had to be the one that Lindsey liked because it had all her favourite shops in it. He had to check the map to see if they had any of those stores that sold suits pacifically.

"I'm taking Bandit to the upper mall, she wants to buy some stuffies and what not" Lindsey told him as they stood in the middle of the store. 

"Okay, are you also going to print those pictures out?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, I am. I presume you're not joining us?"

Gerard shook his head, putting one of the mall maps in his pocket. "I'll be going around business stores and stuff"

"Okay" Lindsey nodded. "See you" 

"See you in a bit" Gerard replied and she walked away.

After finding where the store; 'Greenwoods' he navigated it, having to go through several sections of the mall to finally find it. It wasn't entirely huge, but it stored many different suits that he could buy. The music playing was a melodic piano. Sophisticated men walked around, eyeing all the silken suits that hung from all sorts of hangers in the store. 

Going into the ties area of the store, he started to look through them. They were all ones that he expected, boring striped ones. Of course, there were the ones that were printed with cartoons or funky designs, but he wasn't at all planning on buying anything of the sort. It was just the same old ties that were in his mind. 

"Hey" came a voice behind him, causing Gerard to jump and whip around because the voice, if he wasn't mistaken was familiar and he didn't know anyone else with such a cheery voice.

"Shit, what the fuck are you doing here?" Gerard hissed at the teen who was grinning mischievously and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I came to visit you" he replied.

"Did you follow me or some shit?" Gerard asked, still pissed off and shook.

"No. Well kinda, I mean I figured out you'll be in the mall and then I thought that maybe you'd be in here because, y'know, this is a shop for rich snobs" Frank replied.

"You're obsessed with me or some shit" Gerard muttered.

"Eh, not really. I mean, you just seem like you need some spice in your life. I'm sure I've told you that loads already."

"Yes, you have" Gerard said sharply, turning back to the ties.

"Hurry and buy one. I want to get out of here and show you something" frank told him.

"Show me what?" 

"I'll show you afterwards." Frank said "Now please hurry up, I must look out of place in here" 

"Indeed you do, you look like a twink in here" Gerard said.

"You look like all the other rich snobs in here" 

"At least I don't look out of place. It's like 'where's punk' right now" Gerard said, still searching through the towns.

"Yeah well hurry up with that tie choosing and I'll be out of here" Frank said. 

"Shut up, me buying a new tie is like you buying more of those hoodies you wear" Gerard said.

"Whatever, just choose one before I choose one for you" Frank warned. "And you know that'll I'll go for that Homer Simpson one" 

Gerard sighed, grabbing a random one that he most probably already owned and put it into his basket.

"Is that all you're getting?" Frank asked.

"No, I'm still looking through the store" Gerard said.

"Ugh, you can do that later, I really want to show you something" Frank told him.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you" 

"Fine, but my wife and kid are in the mall as well" 

"It's okay, it's like in this part of the mall that not much people know exist" frank said.

"Right" Gerard nodded, he began walking to the counter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Frank doing something in a quick motion before joining g by his side. Gerard wasn't sure what Frank had just done but he chose to ignore it.

He walked up to the counter, paying for the tie and took it back off the cashier once they had scanned it and put it in a bag. He didn't have time to walk out because Frank had grabbed his free hand and started practically dragging him out of the store and then down the mall isles.

"Where are we going?" Gerard struggled to ask as he was pulled through small crowds and large isles. 

"Like I said, you'll see" frank said over his shoulder. 

They were edging towards almost the complete opposite side of the area they'd been in. He hadn't been in this store very often so he didn't know what sort of stores there were at this end. 

They finally stopped in front of one. 'Billie-Joe's music store'.  
Frank had dragged him along to a music store. 

"A music store?" Gerard said, eyebrows raised.

"Yep" frank popped, bringing g into the large store.

Once Gerard stepped inside, he was slightly amazed by what filled his eyes. There were dozens of guitars hanging from the hooks, isles of CDs and vinyls. In the corner were elegant brass instruments and a fine grande piano. 

"So? This is what you wanted to show me?" Gerard said.

"Yeah, you see I love this place. It's like my second home and honestly I wish I could spend all my time here" frank told him.

"But you choose to visit my office?" Gerard said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well yes, but I feel like really you're an interesting guy" Frank said.

"Oh, okay" Gerard said slowly.

"Now come on over here" frank said, taking Gerard's hand and walking him over to a corner which held two guitars.

Frank's eyes almost lit up when he walked towards them, like they were the most beautiful things he'd seen. He reached out, gently taking the guitar of the stand it was on.

"You're allowed to do that?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah, Billie lets me because he knows how much I adore this guitar" Frank replied, holding the white guitar steadily in his hands.

"Why don't you buy it then?" Asked Gerard.

Frank looked up with a face that told him it was perhaps a stupid question to ask.  
"You really think I could afford this? We're not all stuck up rich people like you" 

"Sorry" Gerard muttered. "Are you going to play or not?"

"Yeah I am, I really want to show you what my hobby is" Frank told him. "It's something that makes me feel happy and good about myself" 

"Okay?"

"Like I said to you a few days ago, a hobby is something that you enjoy doing. And by me showing you my hobby, I want to show you that you should have one too" Frank explained.

"I'm perfectly happy with the things I do now" Gerard stated.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr Way" 

"It's not for you to say whether I'm happy or not" 

"I'm not saying you're entirely depressed and shit. I'm just showing you a little more happiness and fun" Frank said.

"Life isn't all about fun" 

Frank sighed, sifting around so that he sat cross-legged on the floor.   
"No one deserves to live a dull life, Sir. Now shut up and sit down" 

Gerard obeyed hesitantly, dropping to the floor slowly. It was the last thing that he wanted to do but he felt as if he almost had to.

"Right, I'm gonna play one that I kinda wrote but I mixed in a Nirvana song" frank told him, setting his fingers on the chords.

Frank started playing, the rhythmic tune sounding soft but raucous at the same time. He did play well, and he looked so content while he did it. He looked so focused and lost in what he was creating, but it was the sort of focus that was different to Gerard-this sort of focus was filled with enjoyment, blithe and captivation.

He did indeed look so happy, this was his hobby-something he enjoyed doing. It was something that brightened Frank's days, and Gerard could see that. The sound and the sight of the teen made him wonder, maybe an inspiration to find a hobby. He wasn't sure what it was about this boy but whenever he was near him or whenever Frank would talk to him, it made him feel for the first time (and rarely) like he wanted to make the effort of adding what Frank called 'spice and sunshine' to his life. 

He was so lost in these thoughts that he had hardly noticed that Frank had stopped playing and was now staring at him with a smirk.   
"So did you like that?" 

"Yes, you're very talented" Gerard said.

"Thanks. I'm a little rusty because I'm still half learning" Frank replied. "You see, I wanna be a rockstar when I'm older" 

"A rockstar?"

"Well yes, I want to be like all the best rock bands there ever has been" Frank said.

"And what bands are they?" 

"Oh, wonderful shit like, Bon Jovi, Misfits, the smiths, led zeppelin and a bit of iron maiden" frank listed.

"I've never listened to any of that" 

"That's because you're boring, sir" frank stated bluntly. 

"Wow, you're very blunt at times aren't you?" Gerard said.

"Well yeah, I have to be when dealing with snobs like you" Frank said.

"I'm not a snob"

"And I'm not just some annoying kid" Frank said. "Now come on, I want to show you all those bands I mentioned"

Frank got to his feet, g doing the same a second later as he followed Frank over to the isles- huffing slightly. 

"Ah, classic rock and shit" said Frank as he began going through the CDs.  
He searched through them all until he found one, picking it out. 

"The Smiths" Gerard read, his eyes scanning over the CD cover.

"Yes, one of my favourites." Frank told him. "I want you to buy it and listen to it"

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, seriously. Please come on, just listen to it" Frank pleaded. "I know that you don't listen to music and you seemed to like the ones I put on that radio, so give these a go will you?" 

Gerard sighed, looking down at the petite teen who was gazing at him with a hopeful glare through his black fringe.  
"Fine, whatever" 

"Yes, I knew that you would agree" grinned Frank. "You gotta promise listen to it"

"I will" Gerard said, walking up to the counter to pay for it.

"But, I also want you to do something else while listening" 

"And what is that?"

"Well, I really think that your drawings were amazing" Frank said, "did you feel happy when you drew them?"

"I guess" Gerard shrugged.

"See? Drawing could so totally be your hobby" Frank said once the item had been paid for. "And you know, you might not like it but you're rebelling against your father, he doesn't want you to do this but I know that inside, you really do"

"What are you, a psychic?" Gerard chuckled.

"I wish, but honestly. I've said it so many times, let fun things enter your life. Not things that your dad expects" Frank told him.

"I understand, but it's not that easy" 

"But it is, he doesn't have to know that you're letting a bit of fun in your life. And I doubt he'll murder you for it" Frank said.

"He'll be disappointed that I'm not focusing all my on my job" Gerard said.

"Well, honestly I don't think he's a proper father If he is to disown you" Frank expressed.

 

"You're so set on me having fun aren't you?" Gerard said as they had walked out of the shop.

"Of course I am, Mr Way. What is a life without happiness?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and my writing. Truthfully, I feel like my writing is shit but that's probably my low self esteem issues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay homo.

Chapter 5

He had decided that he wanted to do what Frank had said, the first time he drew under Franks request he had seemed to experience pleasure in sitting there and drawing away. Because, it brought him back to the times when he would sit in his room as a young kid and draw whatever his heart desired. Of course, with his father banning him from doing such a thing, he lost the memory and feel of what drawing was. Now, as he sat there, just like he did a few days ago with a paper and colours in front of him, he felt so excited and happy to be doing this.

Though, he had run out of ideas at this time. He hadn't really used his imagination in a whole while, so it was as rusty as it could be. Maybe, somehow he could squeeze out some idea. And with the music that was playing in the background, it could perhaps help him. Frank had told him that music like this helped with creativity-though this was coming from some teenager he had met.  
But the strangest thing was that g was enjoying the music. The Smiths, as Gerard remembered was appealing-it was strange. He liked it funnily enough, he had never taken any interest music at all but here he was; enjoying it.

And he didn't know what it was, but it was almost as if the music was sending him inspiration and creativity through his brain. Different ideas were then running through his mind as he stared at the paper which longed to be drawn on. So maybe, he thought he could perhaps go back to the whole heroes idea. He loved drawing comic-book style when he was young and maybe now he should try.

So with it all, he picked up the pencil and set the tip onto the fresh piece of paper. And without the brainstorming and thinking of what ideas to draw, he simply let his pencil move with his own creativity. With all the power of mind and imagination, he drew with all his mind could and he created what only would be described as a hidden artist's work. 

But of course, he had drawn not long ago, but the drawing he created right then was conceived with waves of inspiration and ambition to draw. Last time, he didn't much care what he had drawn- because really, it was to perhaps keep Frank happy and away.

Of course though the boy seemed attached to him and had somehow found him in the mall. The kid was honestly an alright kid, Gerard could see what Frank was trying to do. In Gerard 's mind Frank seemed almost a lonely kid; honestly, it wasn't an ordinary thing to have a teenager follow you around. It wasn't like Gerard didn't hate Frank hanging around, but altogether he wasn't a bad kid. Sure, the kid did get on his nerves whenever he would pop out of nowhere but he wasn't particularly doing anything to cause trouble. Perhaps Frank just felt sympathy for Gerard ; an old and dull man. 

He leaned back once his drawing was finished and admired it. He liked it. A lot. It looked amazing from his eyes and honestly he was proud of himself. Though, his work was still on his mind and he still did have to get on with his business calls that he dreaded. Of course, he had to call up his father at first- which was the most scariest thing yet.

"My dear boy, how is everything?" Said Donald once the phone call had started.

"It's good" Gerard replied.

"That's good to hear, how's the wife?"

"She's fine, actually she's also been given a record deal to play bass for different shows" Gerard said.

"Like the jazz sort of things?" Donald asked.

"Yes and other genres, but mainly for jazz" 

"Ah, and how is my dear granddaughter?" 

"She's fine, she's almost finished with preschool" Gerard answered. "Almost starting kindergarten" 

"Time really does fly fast doesn't it?" Donald chuckled. "And how is the work?"

"It's really good, the sales are going up fast and we're employing more and more people. Hopefully by the end of April we will have more products on the selves" 

"Marvellous, and speaking of April, what are the plans for your birthday?" Donald asked.

"Oh, l'm not really sure. I don't want a big fuss, Dad" Gerard replied. Because really he didn't, in all fairness he didn't enjoy celebrating his birthday. He never was one for cake and celebrations. He was going to be thirty five and he didn't much want to celebrate that even though it was young in some sense.

"Don't be silly, I'm already planning a dinner" Donald said.

"It's fine father, I don't want everyone having to drive all their ways" 

"Nonsense, in this family everyone's birthdays are indeed important and we need to celebrate yours" 

Gerard sighed, "and where would we have this dinner?" 

"Ah, well I have that lovely Italian restaurant in my mind. The one on Cruick Avenue, I do fair love that place" Donald went on.

"Yes, it's a nice place dad, but if you are going to proceed with this, don't go to the fuss of inviting a lot of people" 

"Of course, but I'm sure that my most prized businessmen would love to meet you" Said Donald.

"Haven't they already?"

"No, those weren't my favourite, those were just some people who wished for a raise. But no my son, the people I want you to meet are simply my most loved" Donald replied.

"Ah okay, well I certainly do look forward to meeting them" Gerard said, though the whole line was lie. He wasn't at all interested in meeting his fathers businessmen and even though he was supposed to, he really didn't.

"I know you will, now I need to get back to my work, I shall seen you soon" Donald said.

"I'll see you later, goodbye dad" Gerard said, hanging up and placing the phone back down and letting out a heavy sigh. Now it was back to talking to other companies and people across his telephone.

\----

The coffee was drank, the residue of it lingering at the bottom of his mug. Now that he had taken his energiser he was fully prepared to now start his day. He checked that he had everything in his pockets before slipping out of the manor, locking it and walking over to his car.

His neighbour was out, watering his own plants with the noisy hose that pissed Gerard off whenever he would use it. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to hear when you're trying to work in your home office. James was like that though, he didn't really care much what his neighbours thought. Plus, he wasn't much of a superior person- he had become rich by being lucky enough to win the lottery. 

Gerard was glad that James had whipped the hose out now because he was just going to work and he didn't care that the neighbours would suffer instead. Though he did feel a little sympathy for Joanna that lived two doors down, the poor woman was always attempting to write her stories in peace.

But Gerard gave James a wave anyway before getting into his car and starting up the engine. He did, however, find himself leaving the radio on when it first blast through the speakers. This music was addictive. He didn't recognise the band or the song but he was humming along surprisingly and it was as if the side effects of the music drugs were flowing through him. With all the drugs he had taken in life, this surely was the best.

Arriving at work rather early was quite the relief, for the past few weeks the traffic had been a curse and he had ended up late. This time, it was refreshing to only be surrounded by around ten cars that were parked randomly. The building was peaceful too, he only saw one or two people trooping down the halls as they all greeted him as if he was the most superior. But that he was.

His office smelt like fresh linen, that was probably the cleaners work. It was a rather odd smell to choose. He would have probably preferred it if it was vanilla or the cranberry smell that his house would always somehow smell like. No doubt it was Lindsey spraying that around the house. Though, he wasn't complaining much as he sat down and got to work.

It wasn't much later until Patrick slipped in, dumping his bag on the floor and informing Gerard of a meeting he was supposed to go to. It was one of them meetings where he had to sit there and listen to other people's ideas. He hated them-he hated all meetings really. Unless he was able to take full charge.

So, the hours leading up to the meeting were simply boring. Just yet more paperwork and people coming into his office, telling him things that deep down he really didn't care about and you can't forget Patrick's unnecessary ramblings about Doctor Who and whether or not he should buy his girlfriend a mall voucher.

He made his quick bathroom break before having to go into the meeting room, making sure his hair looked decent and his suit looked smart. He ended up walking to the meeting room with Ray; which he wasn't really a big fan of, but he wasn't going to be visibly grouchy today.

"Hello sir" Mr Georg welcomed, shaking Gerard 's hand and grinning.  
"Please do take a seat wherever you want" 

Gerard dissimulated a smile and nodded, taking a seat at the end. He watched as all the meeting members starting coming in and taking their own seats, setting out binders and notepads in front of them.

"Greetings everyone, I'm Mr Georg, the head Marketing producer of Crystal Senses. As you know, this meeting has been called so we can discuss the marketing and stocks. Of course, we have Mr Smith who is our CFO and Mr Way who is the CEO" Mr Georg announced. With that all said, the meeting went on and the business men and women discussed what had to be discussed- and Gerard was very concentrated in the meeting, talking freely and professionally. Of course, there was his main distraction.

His main distraction was there, waving at him through the glass with a mischievous grin on his face. Gerard 's eyes widened as he watched him, anger slowly building up. He attempted to get back into the meeting but his eyes kept getting drawn to his little distraction.

"Please excuse me for a moment" Gerard said, getting up from his chair. Mr Georg nodded and left Gerard to exit the room. 

As soon as he did exit the room, he practically found himself storming over to Frank , grabbing his arm harshly and dragging him over into the nearest storage room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gerard hissed once he had shoved Frank into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked innocently.

"You being here! Can't you see I'm trying to work?" Gerard said. "I also gave you strict instructions not to come and visit and me"

Frank shrugged and smiled cheekily, "Oops, well I'm here now. Whatcha going to me now, sir?"

"Go to my office and stay there until I'm done. I'll have to deal with you later" Gerard said, he was pretty angry that his meeting was interrupted even if he really wasn't enjoying it.

"Mmhmm" Frank said, winking.

"Just go to my fucking office and don't touch anything or you're in even more trouble with me" Gerard said sternly.

"Okay, mom" Frank said sarcastically as Gerard opened the door again.

Gerard returned to the meeting, sitting down and catching up with whatever they had talked about while he was gone. It was mainly things that he had already heard and talked about before. By the end of the meeting he was already worn out by it all and began walking back to his office.

He had been given several forms and whatever else to fill out and he really was not looking forward to that at all. Though, his work was important and he needed to be able to do it. He also was expected to impress his father and his fathers businessmen.

Once he walked into the office, Frank was sat on his big office chair and spinning around on it. Once Frank had seen that Gerard was there he smiled and leaned back further into the chair. 

"Get out of my chair" Gerard ordered.

"But why? I love this chair"

"Yes, and it's mine. Get out of it" 

"And what if i don't, sir?" Asked Frank "You gonna spank me?"

"No. Get out of the chair" 

Frank didn't move as he continued to sit in it and ogle at Gerard . It was obvious that Frank was intentionally trying to be annoying, he was an aggravating teen and though he did piss Gerard off immensely, it made him feel a familiarity with the boy. Like the sense and aura made him feel as if Frank was his little 'distraction'.

Gerard stepped forward, pulling Frank off the chair and slipped in between the space of Frank and the chair. He sat down and once he was, he found himself (without consent and further thinking) gripping the younger's waist and pulling him down so that he sat comfortably in Gerard 's lap.

"We're both sat on it now. Nice thinking, sir" Frank said, craning his neck to look at Gerard .

"Why do you insist on calling me sir? Don't you know my actual name?" Gerard questioned 

"Of course I do, Gerard" Frank replied. "I just prefer calling you sir or Mr Way" 

"And why?" 

"Don't question the ways I prefer things, not every preference needs a reason" Frank answered.

"I see" Gerard nodded. "I do need to get on with my work, so it would be a great deal if you stopped wriggling around like a child" 

"I wasn't the one who sat in your lap, sir" Frank said. "As much as you probably enjoy me sat on your lap, it's your fault" 

"Hmm"

"Plus, you're comfy. I think I'd rather be here to be honest" Frank said.

"I'm not surprised, you like everything involving me" 

"I like you that's why. Even if you are some snobby rich dude" 

"I'm not snobby, if you don't mind" 

"Well, in some cases you are though, sir. You might not be full of yourself, but I think that it's snobby to have a job like this anyway. Plus you own a McLaren" Frank pointed out.

"I don't think having a particular car makes me snobby, and if I recall, you were pretty in awe the first time you saw it" Gerard said.

"Of course I was, it's a fancy as fuck car. But the car isn't all to do with your snobbiness"

"Tell me then, what does make me snobby?" Gerard questioned.

"Well, i know that you probably looked down on me because I'm a teen and because I dress like I do"  
Frank replied. 

"I think that was just me making assumptions and stereotypes, honestly" Gerard said, because yes he had stereotyped Frank when he first laid eyes on the teen-now he seemed to be warming up to him.

"Yes. But I think being snobby ties in with that, you see; because you're basically upper class and you're all mature and fancy or whatever, you made assumptions about me. So in conclusion, you're snobby and you can't deny it" Frank said, as if he was the smartest person. Though, Gerard couldn't deny that the theory did seem sort of right and perhaps true.

"Now, if you wrote that in your classes you'd be a lot smarter in school" Gerard pointed out.

"Ah, but see now you're making assumptions that I'm bad at school shit" Frank said, with an amused smile.

"Perhaps" Gerard put out. 

"Because you're snobby, snobby, snobby, snobby" Frank repeated, twisting his body to poke Gerard in the arm with every 'snobby' that he said.

"Oi, stop poking me will you?" Gerard said, grabbing Frank 's wrist and stopped him from poking Gerard .

"It's not my fault that you're a snob" Frank giggled.

"It's not my fault you're an annoying twink" Gerard said back-smiling. 

"It's not my fault that you're an old boring man" Frank laughed, beginning to poke Gerard again.

And before Gerard could say anything back, there was a knock on the door and familiar voice came into ear.

"Gerard?" Said Lindsey and the door began to open.

In a panic, he pushed Frank off him rather roughy- causing the poor boy to nearly fall. Lindsey peered in and stepped in slowly. She took a glance at Frank , who was stood there casually as if he hadn't been in Gerard 's lap just a second ago. She raised an eyebrow, and from what Gerard could tell she was probably confused as to why some punk rock teenager was doing in a sophisticated building.

"This is Mr Georg's son" Gerard came up with. "I've just been asked to show him how business works" 

"Ah okay, hello" She smiled at Frank , who gave her a nod and leaned back against the wall. Lindsey looked towards Gerard again and took a breath.  
"I need you to pick Bandit up from her preschool" 

"How come?" Gerard questioned, because it was quite rare that he would ever go to pick bandit up from school.

"I have to go to this recording session with Kitty and there's no babysitting jobs that are free" She explained.

"And when does her school end?"

"Around three o'clock" 

"I don't know if I would have done my work by then though" Gerard estimated.

"But please, can't you at least get someone to do the rest for you?" Lindsey asked, hope in her eyes.

"I guess I could ask my assistant" Gerard sighed.

"Yes, thank you" Lindsey said. "Plus it's about time you picked her up for once" 

"I know I'm sorry" Gerard said, guilt going through his now.

"See you tonight" She said before closing the door.

Gerard ran his hands across his face, for the reasons that he now had to abandon what he was doing and leave it up to Patrick (who wasn't the best) and because it had been as if he was reminded that he was a terrible father. He was now simply exhausted, and he lent back in the chair and let his head fling back so that he looked up at the ceiling.

It was when he felt the familiar weight on his lap that he remembered that Frank was till here in Gerard 's presence. He sat back up so that he could probably see the boy.

"That was your wife wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes" Gerard answered.

"I can see that you're not very close" Frank said. "I haven't known many couples in my life but I do know that they all tell each other they love them and at least look in love" 

"Is that what you're saying me and my wife don't look like?" 

"Well yes. I mean, I'm sure that you care for her with all your heart and she's a very gorgeous woman. But are you feeling the same love as you did?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. What is it for you to get involved with my love life anyway?"

"I'm not getting involved really. I'm only saying" Frank shrugged.

"Well I don't want your input on it" Gerard said harshly.

"You need to control your emotions, sir" Frank said.  
"Earlier you wanted to kill me, then you went all friendly and now you look like you want to kill me again" 

"Well that's your fault, again" 

"But, your mood changed after your wife turned up" Frank pointed out.

"Can we please stop talking about my wife? Again, I don't need your twink ass getting involved with my love life"

"My twink ass is also near something that doesn't seem to get much love" Frank said, gesturing towards Gerard 's crotch.

Gerard 's eyes widened as he gaped at Frank . "You are such a cheeky little bugger" 

"That's a cute name, but I won't surprised if my statement is true" f grinned.

"I hate you" 

"No you don't, you love having me around sir. I wouldn't still be sat in your lap if you didn't want me around" Frank asserted.

"Hmm"

"See, you can't even reply" Frank laughed. "You say that you hate me, but I know I'm your favourite person"

"Yeah, if everyone else was dead" Gerard said.

"Wow, rude" Frank giggled. "Your name should be under that in the dictionary" 

"And yours should be under 'annoying'" Gerard replied, putting his hands on Frank 's waist and tickled him, causing him to squeal.

"I'm gonna end up pissing on you if you do that" Frank said through the lasting laughs.

"Ew please don't" Gerard cringed.

"Get your snobby hands off me then" Frank said, smiling contently.

"Get your twink ass out of my office then" Gerard mimicked.

"I could, but you don't really want me to leave" Frank said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Sometimes I wish I could rip that lip ring out of those cheeky lips of yours" Gerard said.

"But then you'd get blood all other your fancy suit and you wouldn't want you old snob" Frank pointed out.

"I'm not old, I'm thirty four" 

"Nearly thirty five" 

"Wow" Gerard rolled his eyes, not even going to question how Frank knew his birthday.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Frank asked.

"Some dinner or something" Gerard said. "I don't much care really"

"I'm gonna guess all you'll do is sit, eat and talk about boring business shit" 

"That's correct" 

"On my birthday I always go places I really want to go. I save up all year" Frank told him. "Maybe you should do that" 

"Go somewhere I want to go?"

"Yes, where have you always wanted to go?" 

"I don't really know if I'm being honest" Gerard replied.

"Well, you better chose because we're gonna go there" Frank said.

"What?" Gerard raised his eyebrows.

"Yup. Now it's nearly half two and you have to pick up your daughter in a bit so I suggest you better start getting a move on" 

\---

 

He drove over towards Bandit's preschool, he didn't had a faint remembrance of how to get there so he had had to dig out an old gps and turn it on so that he could find his way there. And the route was fairly odd, but he did manage to get there. His shiny McLaren looking like fine riches against all the old Fords and Meganes. He stepped out and walked through the parking lot, receiving a few ogles from the moms walking past (who Gerard assumed were single)

He buzzed at the entrance and the preschool staff let him in as if he was complete royalty. It was perhaps the badge that read 'CEO' which cause these people to treat him like a king. 

Bandit came skipping into the hall moments later with a huge smile on her face when she saw that it was her father picking her up for once. She ran into his arms and giggles so happily.

"Daddy! I'm so happy that you're picking me up!" She cried.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Gerard asked.

"Oh it was so fun! Me and Arie painted this picture together and then we got to go outside and plant plants!" She gushed.

"Woah! That's seem so fun!" Gerard said, smiling.

"It really was!" She giggled.

"And what does princesses want for her dinner when she gets home?" 

"Dino nuggets!" She exclaimed.

"Dino nuggets it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ive decided that this will be most likely be updated every Wednesday, except If (like now) I write a chapter early. 
> 
> Also, your comments make me feel so happy. Like you don't even know. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't very exciting, it was mostly dialogue and interaction but next chapter will be fun. 
> 
> Also can I just say, I'm not being hateful towards Lindsey by writing this. She's literally my fucking idol.
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned  
> \- Arla xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter

Chapter 6

It was his birthday. He had officially lived thirty five years. The years had gone too fast in his opinion, it seemed only yesterday that he was in his early twenties (as cliche as that sounded). Every Birthday he had as a child was filled with piles of presents and cards. There was always a huge party for him where he would invite all his friends and family. As he grew older, he grew tired of all that and now the idea of parties made him feel sick. The only party that he could accept were the ones that his father would hold yearly, in those they'd sit and eat and wonder around, people would get into deep conversation. Although-he didn't do much at those parties-but he still blended in anyway and did what everyone else would do. 

He woke up that morning starting to not look forward to that day. He was to go to some restaurant that his father had booked and then he'd have to get into conversation with multiple business men. Plus, no doubt he'd have to talk to the rest of his family (which included his aunt and grandpa) and he really was not excited for that. 

He had decided a while ago that as you got older birthdays were utterly useless, at least as a kid it would be fun and you'd get excited for parties and whatever shit, but as an adult they simply weren't at all fun. It was just pointless to celebrate birthdays at this age in life, every year as an adult is more or less the same and it isn't a huge milestone. If you were a kid, reaching twelve or thirteen was almost an achievement-or perhaps 'sweet sixteens'. Even when you reached twenty one it was exciting because you were legal to drink and go to clubs (Gerard didn't do much clubbing despite that stereotype though) After reaching that age it really wasn't much point celebrating at all. 

He was in the most bitter mood when he lifted himself out of the bed and rubbed his eyes that still stung from lack of sleep. He walked out of the bedroom in a groggy manner-that was what bitterness and sleeplessness did-and he ventured downstairs; he was expecting a happy birthday and a breakfast. 

He did. Of course though, it wasn't fully achieved as there wasn't a breakfast prepared for him. (And Gerard was more than thankful). He did, however, have his daughter jump up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Bandit said and she hugged Gerard 's legs, giggling.

"Thank you, princess" Gerard smiled, picking Bandit up in his arms.

"You're an old man now" she giggled.

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Yes you are, you're like fifty!" She giggled and laughed.

"Haha, very funny" Gerard said, smiling a little. "Where's your mother?" 

"She's in the kitchen, talking to someone important. They might be letting her be part of a cool music team!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, I see. Well let's hope that it goes well" Gerard said.

"Yup! Mommy really hopes to get the job. Kitty is also helping her as well" Bandit told him.

"And how is Kitty?" Gerard asked. He'd never met Kitty before (maybe once or twice, now he thought) but she did seem a very nice woman, especially to Bandit.

"She's good! She's gonna take me to get ice cream and then go to the zoo!" She exclaimed.

"That sounds fun" Gerard smiled.

"Yup, and she said that she'd buy me a teddy if I was really good" 

"Well you'd better behave won't you?" 

"I will, Kitty already knows I'm a good girl" she said proudly.

"Well she sounds like she loves you"

"Yep! Is she going to babysit me tonight?" Bandit asked. "Or am I having fancy dinner with you?" 

"You're joining us, little bear" Gerard smiled.

"Do they have ice cream and pasta there?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they will" Gerard nodded.

"Yey!" She giggled.

He spent the next maybe half an hour with her, just watching her play with her toys. He did have to admit he bored after a whole, but honestly everyone would. He left her after telling her that he'd be downstairs and she should continue playing. He hadn't had a coffee yet and he really did need an energizer for the day; today was going to be stressful.

Gerard pottered downstairs, coming into the kitchen and started preparing his coffee. He could see all the papers that were left on the breakfast table from Lindsey 's interview, paper that was to be signed out. It was pretty obvious there was a good chance she'd be offered the music deal, and for the reason that she was talented. He had heard her play multiple times before and he'd always be impressed. Plus, it wasn't very often you'd get very talented bassists in New Jersey. 

Once the sound on the coffee machine went off (telling Gerard that his coffee was done) he picked it up and stirred it for some few seconds. It wasn't his favourite flavour ever, but he had run out of the ones he prized and he didn't have any time to go to the shop. He stood in the kitchen, slowly sipping away at his coffee and stared out of the window. The day was bitter and grey, an average day for April of course.

He heard the door open and the sound of Lindsey slipping inside again. She picked up the paper and sorted them into neat piles before walking over close to Gerard . 

"How you feeling about tonight?" She asked, leaning against the counter and putting her hands in the pockets of her 'mom jeans'

Gerard shrugged. "A bit on the edge, I mean, my fathers probably going to go on to me about whatever shit" 

Lindsey nodded and silently chuckled, "Yeah, I know what your fathers like. He can be pressuring" 

"Yes. Mikey s more worried, he is to tell dad that his child is going to be a girl" Gerard sighed.

"Ah, yes your dad and his woman phobia" Lindsey chuckled. 

"I don't see what his problem is, he's so against our family having girls. He wants just men taking over the family business" Gerard said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully he'll come around, and if he flips out because Mikey is having a girl then oh well. Your dad will have to deal with it" Lindsey said.

"Yes true" Gerard nodded.

"Well, I have to go fill these out" Lindsey said, holding up the pile of papers. 

Gerard nodded, letting Lindsey leave the room. He finished off his coffee and rinsed it off, placing it the drying side. He had also not had anything to eat since he had been up, so he grabbed a breakfast bar and ventured up to his office.

It was dusty and dark as it usually was, with only a slight bit of sunshine pouring in. The trees outside waved around as they got beaten by the early spring wind, their barely existing leaves flashed warm colours at him through the window. Sitting down onto his chair, he turned his computer on. He had to check his emails since his father didn't like texting or calling his family members for some reason that was unclear to Gerard. Donald always sent them emails at special events like birthdays and they would always be either professional or plain confusing. Gerard found the email he got sent and opened it.

Dear Gerard,

Happy Birthday, son.  
What a glorious age! I hope you enjoy being your age. When I was your age me and your mother would always be making fun of the way your one year old self would try and walk! 

I can't type long, Steven's wanting he help him prepare for your birthday dinner. Remember it's at Cruick Avenue, Aldo's Restaurant at be there by 6:00.

Goodbye young son!

Love, your father, Donald xx

P.S: Wear that suit you wore to your Nan's funeral. That one looks better than your others.

"Typical Dad" Thought Gerard in his head. This was usually what Donald's emails would look like, so Gerard was not excepting anything more. He was also feeling annoyed because he'd now have to dig out his suit he'd worn for his grandmother, which he was slightly uncomfortable about but he knew that his father would love it.

\----

He looked in the mirror, brushing his hair with his fingers until he was fully satisfied with the way it looked. He straightened his suit out one more time before the leaving the room and going back downstairs to where Lindsey and Bandit were waiting for him. Lindsey was wearing a shimmery green dress and her ebony hair was styled in royalty. Bandit was dressed in her purple princess dress. She was twirling happily around in it, watching it twirl up around her.

"Are we ready to go?" Lindsey asked, holding onto Bandit's hand 

"Yep, I've got everything" Gerard nodded, and they all walked out the large front door and over to the car. Once everyone was done and buckled in, he set up his SatNav so that it would tell him how to drive to the restaurant and set off.

The street that the restaurant inhabited was not that far away from the manor luckily and in around twenty minutes they'd reached and parked in the car park.

The family got out, Lindsey and Bandit held hands as they walked up to the restaurant doors. Gerard opened it first, letting the two girls go first before slipping in himself. 

Immediately they were greeted by Donald who looked delighted to see them at once. Donald hugged them all before facing the gatherings in the main restaurant area.

"The birthday boy is here!" He shouted at them, causing Gerard to cringe and the people to smile and walk over to him. 

He was met and greeted by people that he knew and people that claimed to be related to him in some way or another.   
With all the chaos he was worn out already, he didn't even know half the people and he assumed that most of them were friends of his fathers.

The restaurant did amaze him though, with all the yellow tinted fairly lights that were hung up high on the painted ceiling. The ceiling was painted with careful and elegant pictures of Cupids, angels and other pulchritudinous designs. 

The chairs had soft creme fabric silked over them, giving them a beautiful and softening atmosphere. The table had the same matching cloth draped over it, and a top of the table were delicate plates and cutlery. 

The women wore alluring dresses, all in a variety of colours and styles. They showed off the beauty of a women's body; a man's most loved and prized possession was his wife. Or so his father said. 

The men all wear suits, but they weren't all as unique as the women looked together. But, everyone and everyone's bodies were just as beautiful as each other's.

He was offered a wine and a variety of different snacks as he talked and mingled with people. They all said happy birthday then would tell him stories of what had happened since he saw them last and he would be so intrigued, surprisingly for him. 

Before they were informed that the dinner was ready to be served, his father had side noted that him that Gerard was to meet Donald's businessmen after it.

Soon, the dinner did come and everyone sat around the large dining table as they watched all the food being revealed to them. All of the foods (or at least most) were very expensive and rare. He was passed caviar and he placed it contently on his plate. Everyone tucked in; conversions filled the warm air and the clatters of cutlery rang in his ears as he ate away.

His father was beside him. "How is it so far, son?" Donald asked, leaning into Gerard a bit.

"It's amazing, thank you Dad" Gerard smiled weakly. 

"I knew you'd like it, a lot of people have missed you" Donald said to him. "Steven and the rest are dying to meet you. We also have something to discuss with you" 

Gerard felt scared almost, he didn't much like it when is father would announce things like that. It would remind him of times when he was younger and Donald would end up giving Gerard a two hour lecture on whatever the fuck Gerard had done to annoy Donald.  
"Well, I hope they think fondly of me" he managed to say and his father grinned.

"Of course they will son, I know they will. You're a great businessman" Donald said, patting Gerard 's back.

"Thank you" Said Gerard , tucking into the wagyu beef. 

"Mikey mentioned that he needed to inform me of something?" Donald enquired.

Gerard only nodded, he knew what Mikey was going to tell their father and he knew that Mikey was scared. Even when he was nearly on the other hand of the table, Gerard could sense Mikey was nervous.

"Do you what it is?" Donald asked.

"No" Gerard decided to say, he wanted to claim that he didn't know what it was because he knew that Mikey would have preferred that.

"Ah, well we'll have to find out later" Donald said as he ate at his caviar. 

"Yep" Gerard nodded, starting to scan the whole table; his eyes landed on a man with frowned-up face and greying hair.  
"Who is he, Dad?" He asked.

Donald looked at what he who Gerard was gesturing at and nodded.  
"That's Greg Waterson, he's a businessman for some business that I know about. Why do you ask?"

"He was seemingly giving me the devil's eyes earlier" Gerard replied.

"Ah of course, don't worry. Greg's always like that, he hates everyone. Most people assume that anyway"   
Donald answered.

Gerard nodded, taking glances at Greg who scared him slightly. Greg wasn't speaking much to anyone, and was seemingly muttering words under his breath to himself.  
A very queer person indeed.

The meal was soon over and the waiters came quickly to clear of their dishes and cups. The people were left to leave the table and carry on their conversations as they drifted off away.

Gerard got up from the table and followed his father like he was instructed. He walked all the way over to three men that were sipping away at wine. They were dressed in fine suits and their hair was slicked back.

"Ah, hello gentlemen" Donald said as he reached them. "This is my son, Gerard " 

The three men smiled and nodded at Gerard , who returned the same thing. They were all quite tall, taller than him.

"Gerard , this is John, Steven and Roland" Donald introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Gerard " Steven said, holding out a hand which Gerard took and shook.

"Gerard , me and my fine men have been talking about something together" Donald told Gerard . "You see, of course you have your business that you are quite proudly CEO of" 

"Yes?" Gerard nodded, confused.

"Well you see, as much as we'd love to see your dear brother become CEO of the family business, we just don't think it's right" told Donald.

"But why?" Gerard asked.

"Because my son you are the eldest son of mine, therefore, originally you should be the CEO of the business" Donald explained.

"But I'm sure Mikey will do an amazing job" Gerard protested.

"He might do, but we think that you'd be better for it" Roland said.

"Your business has shot up a tremendous amount since you became CEO of it" Steven said.

"But what would happen if I was to do that?" Gerard questioned.

"We'd be able to find someone who's eligible and able to take your current place, preferably Mikey . But we might take someone else" Donald replied.

"I'm not sure about this" Gerard said, shaking his head. "I'm comfortable with what I have now and i don't want a change" 

"Well, we're not forcing you to. It's just an idea" John said.

"I think I would prefer to stay in my own business, Mikey deserves to take the place of family businessman" Gerard said, he knew that his brother would be able to do it easily.

"Whatever you want, son" Donald smiled. "Now, lets go find your brother, see what it is he has to say"

And off they went to find young Mikey , they found him near the dining table, talking to Kristen. Donald went up to them, smiling.

Gerard felt scared. He knew what Mikey and Kristen were going to announce and Gerard knew that both him and the couple were terrified of what Donald's reaction would be.

"Dad" Mikey said, turning to face him.

"Mikey , how are you?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine" Mikey nodded. 

"Kristen, you're looking good for an eight month pregnancy" Donald pointed out.

"Thank you, Donald" Kristen smiled awkwardly.

"You have something to announce did you say?" Asked Donald.

"Oh, yes we do" Mikey said slowly.

"Go on then"

Mikey looked awkwardly at Kristen before grabbing her hand.  
"Dad, we're having a baby girl" 

Donald's face fell slightly, a sprinkle of irrational annoyance floundered in his face. It was fair hard to read what Donald was feeling at that moment, but he looked disappointed, perhaps.

"Oh, I see" Donald nodded. "Well, I do hope you plan on having another kid" 

"How come?" Mikey asked with a frown.

"Well, we need some grandkid to carry on the business. And the name" Donald replied.

"I'm sure that Bandit or our kid will be great to carry on the business" Kristen said, a frown her face.

"No, the business can't have a woman in charge" Donald stated.

Gerard sighed furiously. Right now he could tell Kristen was pretty affronted, Donald was being sexist and that was one thing that had put Kristen off at first.

"Dad, please don't get mad at them. You should be proud" Gerard told Donald.

"I am. I'm just not very happy that we're having another girl in the family" Donald said, bitterness visible in his voice.

"Me and Kristen are going to go talk to some people" Mikey announced, holding Kristen's hand and walking off with her.

Gerard didn't say anything to his father, just gave him a scowl and turned away. Gerard needed some fresh air to cool down his frustrations, and he found himself walking out of the back off the restaurant.

He leaned against the cold brick walls, digging deep into his pockets and taking out cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one, taking long drags of it as he felt the cold, bitter air breeze on his face.

"Nice to see you, sir" said a voice near him.

Gerard jumped a mile, almost dropping his cigarette. In front of him was a person that you never would guess (sarcasm, of course) was there, grinning at him like he always did.

"Now what an earth are you doing here, sweetheart?" Gerard asked.

"Come to see you of course" Frank replied.

"Why do you always seem to find me?" Gerard inquired, tilting his head to the right.

"Well when you're intrigued with someone, you always find what you want" Frank replied. "Plus, it was fairly obvious that you and your snobby family would have a party in the most posh restaurant in Jersey" 

"So, you just hung around until you spotted me?" Gerard asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Basically yes" Frank nodded.

"It's a good thing I like you, Frankie" Gerard said smiling.

"Aww, I knew you did" Frank winked. "But what would you do if you didn't like me?" 

"Well, i'd probably be getting a restraining order against you" Gerard replied.

Frank smiled and chuckled. "Come with me, I want to show you somewhere" 

"You want to show me a lot of things" 

"I'd love to show you the whole world, Gerard" Gerard said. "Unfortunately I can't, but I can show you my worlds"

"And where is it you want to show me today?" Gerard asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you" Frank replied, reaching to grab Gerard's hand. It was cold hand in cold hand, but it felt so warm at the same time.

Gerard put out his cigarette and let Frank hold his hand tighter as they began to walk down the streets of Cruick Avenue. 

The lampposts gleamed a yellow light, the pavements were slightly wet from the short shower earlier. The only sounds to be heard were their footsteps and the odd car driving past.

"You know," Gerard began. "We really shouldn't be walking down New Jersey streets at night" 

"This is the rich part of NJ, Gerard" Frank said. "I doubt they'll be many people wanting to kill us" 

"You never know though, do you?" Said Gerard .

"Shut up" Frank chuckled. 

"Where are you taking me?" Gerard asked.

"You ask me that all the time" Frank said. "Just shut up and you'll see"

So Gerard let Frank drag him through the streets. He was slightly concerned how long they would be, he would expect that his father was looking around for him. Though, he didn't even know why he was letting Frank take him somewhere; was there any point questioning it? He had more or less accepted the fact that Frank would show up out of the blue and show him places. 'Fun' is what Frank always wanted.

They came up to a building, it was tall and dark. It looked abandoned but at the same time it was in good shape. The sign on the door said 'no entry'. The windows were still there but they had visible mould around them.

"I don't think we're allowed here" Gerard said, watching as Frank opened the door.

"It's okay, i come here all the time at night. No one comes here so we won't be seen" Frank replied, beckoning Gerard to come through the door.

Gerard hesitated, but he walked over all the same and through the door. It dusty and dim inside the building, he could see random furniture that had been thrown in and abandoned. 

"We're going to the roof, it's really amazing at nighttime" Frank said, skipping over to metal stairs that went went around and around to the top.

"The roof?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't bring you here to admire the grossness of this part, would I?" 

"I have to get back soon" Gerard said, even though he was walking over to the stairs, being careful not to stand on anything.

"We won't be long" Frank said, beginning to climb up the stairs.

Gerard followed him all the way up, by the time he was near to the top he was already out of breath. Frank stood on wooden box that was placed under a trap door. He clambered on and reached above him to open up the door. Gerard watched as Frank carried his small body through the door and onto the roof. 

"Hurry up!" Frank said, peeking his head through the door way.

It wasn't much effort to get up, though it was slightly hard because he had never been one to climb on things and go through trap doors. Even as a kid.

The cold air hit him once he stood outside. He was stood on a flat roof, walls around three foot keeping them in and several small water tanks occupied it. Frank was leaning front on the wall. Gerard joined him, folding his arms and resting them on the wall. 

"Look around" Frank said. "Don't you think it's pretty?"

Gerard did that; looking around him at the all the night lights, lampposts, window lights and the red glow of rear car lights.

"My favourite are the lights that come from people's homes" Frank told.

"How come?" 

"Well, it's like- I look at the light and it makes me think that living there is a person or persons that have their own life story" Frank told him. "We don't know their life stories, but that's what I like. They have family and friends and memories. But we don't know them" 

Gerard nodded, it was an observation that he had never really taken notice of. Now that Frank told him that, he seemed to be getting those feelings too. He had walked past so many people and those people had their own life stories.

"And no matter what, there's always window lights on. It could be any hour of the night and they'd still be window lights on" Frank said.

"Some people don't like being in the dark" Gerard said.

"True. I hate the dark as well" Frank told him.

"You don't seem to?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"I like the psychical dark. Just not the mental dark" 

"The mental dark?" Gerard asked, his eyebrow was still raised.

"Yeah, like depression and feeling useless. The dark where all you can think about is your own death and self loath" Frank explained. "That's the dark that I hate" 

"That's... deep" 

"Yeah, but it's why I try to make the best of the world. I don't want to be in the dark, so I stay in the light. I have fun to avoid it" Frank said.

"I never knew you could be so metaphorical" said Gerard , smiling.

"Of course" Frank nodded.

"But you can't escape the darkness. The world is pretty fucked up" 

"It's the people that are fucked up. Not the world" Frank stated.

"Oh?" 

"It's true. Without humans, our world would be beautiful. We wouldn't have wars or negativity" Frank said. "That's why sometimes, I avoid people. They fuck everything up" 

"I suppose they do" Gerard agreed.

"People are cruel. They mess with you, you know? Like, you'd be the happiest person alive; but they'd be that one person that ruins it" Frank said.

"Has that happened to you?"

"Of course. Multiple times. And that's why I usually go through life on my own nowadays" Frank said. "The person who can't hurt me emotionally is me" 

"You really do think deep into life" Gerard said.

"I have a lot of time" Frank shrugged. "But I don't like going through that tunnel in my brain" 

"I can tell, some days you seem far too happy then you should" Gerard said.

"Of course. I don't think about how fucked up the world is and get all depressed. I stay happy and find ways to find happiness" Frank said.

"What do you find happiness in?" Gerard asked. "I feel that I know, but tell me what does"

"Well mostly I find happiness on the way" Frank began. "But, currently the things that make me most happy are; playing music, going to the park, eating ice cream, and you" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, even though you're boring as fuck sometimes. You still make me happy" 

Gerard felt himself warm up inside, a smile drew on his face once this had been told. It felt good to know that he made someone happy.  
"I don't see how I do" 

"You're amazing really, like, you're great at drawing. You've let me be friends with you and tag along, not many people like me doing that" Frank delivered. "Plus, I've said before- you intrigue me" 

"I think that's the most I've been complimented in a while" Gerard said, a smile on his face that meant so much. 

"See? You don't get appreciation much. Not appreciation that has to do with you and your job, anyway" Frank said. "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?" 

"Yes, with life"

"I don't know, not really" Gerard shrugged.

"You see, I like making you happy. You might deny it sometimes, but I always make you smile somehow" Frank stated.

"Yes, you do" Gerard admitted.

"That's happy to hear" Frank said.  
"See? Even the smallest things can make you feel happy"

"I think this is the most serious conversation I've had with you" Gerard chuckled.

"Ugh yes, and I hate it" Frank groaned and then laughed.

"You know, I really do need to get back" Gerard said.

"I know you do" Frank said, his face falling slightly. "I wish I could see you all the time" 

"Thank you, but I can't be with you all the time" 

"I know, but I really do enjoy being with you" Frank said, his eyes were doe eyed.

"Same, kiddo" Gerard admitted, nodding and smiling.

"Meet me tomorrow, please?" 

"I can't, Frank " 

"Busy?" Frank asked with sad eyes.

"Yes, but come to my office on Wednesday" Gerard said.

"Okay" Frank said. "I'll see you there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spacing after names, I don't know why that happens.
> 
> This is mainly side plot.
> 
> Might not have the next chapter done by Wednesday, I have an important art project.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Arla xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trans friend recieved a lot of negative bullshit shouted at him today. Please remember, if you are part of the LGBT community- don't give a shit what people say, you're amazing people and you don't deserve it. Xx

Chapter 7

He had got back to the party at a time in which nobody noticed how long he had been, everyone was still talking and swaying to the music. He managed to not run into his father; but he did see Donald around and talking. According to a few people he had accepting the baby girl issue, however, he still requested that Mikey was to have another child-a boy hopefully.

And Gerard felt sorry for the issue, though he did have no control of what gender the baby was; he was still feeling sympathetic for the pregnant couple. He had faced the same issue when Bandit was born, his father wasn't very pleased to hear that in fact Bandit was a girl.   
He had come around about it after a while, now Gerard was to hope that Donald would come around about Kristen's baby. 

Most of the people at the party were pretty much off their head drunk or at least tipsy. He left with Lindsey and Bandit after some time, Bandit had made a friend there and was crying in fear of never seeing that person again. The parents did however promise her that they'll be able to find out who's child it was. Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly after they arrived home, apart from Gerard who had to make a quick business call to someone over in America.

He did fall asleep just like the girl after that though, and he was more than glad. A night of stress caused him this tiredness, though some of it had already been lifted from being with one particular person that night. That particular person had not left his mind for a while; so did his words. Something about the kid really left him refreshed and intrigued. He had laid there unintentionally thinking about the dear boy and his words. The words that drew him closer, perhaps.

\---

There is always one thing that always shows up. One thing that you didn't realize you needed until it showed up for you. Because, you don't know that you need that one thing- but you do, and that's what Gerard had felt when he walked down the corridors (stressed) and opened his door; finding the boy who floated his mind laying down the sofa and staring out of the windows. 

The day was grey with drizzly showers, the raindrops were stuck and sliding down the glass looking beautiful and serene. You could hear the silent pattering of rain hitting the window and the noises of city traffic. But the main thing that was attracting the eyes of Gerard was Frank, the small teen dressed in ripped jeans and a zip up hoodie; wearing the same old, scruffy converse.

"And how'd you get in here?" Gerard asked. 

Frank sat up from his laying position and grinned at the sight of Gerard standing there in a slightly wet suit.  
"Your assistant let me in" said he.

"Oh"

"I guess being your nephew really pays off" Frank said with a sarcastic tone, smirking.

"Oh, yeah" Gerardcould only say, his face getting red at the lies he had given people.

"It's a shit day" Frank stated, looking out of the windrow again.

"Yes, it is" Gerard replied, placing his briefcase on his desk.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something" said Frank, getting up from the sofa.

"Give me something?" 

"Yeah, I was supposed to give it to you on your birthday, but I forgot" Frank said, and he put his hand into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a silken object.

"A tie?" Gerardasked, reaching out to take it from Frank.

"Yeah, it's a comic themed one because I know how much you liked comics when you were younger" Frank explained.

Gerard examined it in his hands, he looked at all the bright coloured comic characters and the onomatopoeia printed in it.   
"Thank you,Frank" he smiled.

"You're welcome, I didn't think you'd like it" Frank said.

"I do, don't worry. It's from you" Gerard said with a smile.

"Are you gonna wear it?" Frank asked.

"If you'd like" 

"Please do" 

Gerard nodded, slipping off his current tie and putting it on the desk beside him. He put the comic tie onto his neck and the worked the magic until it was neatly tied.  
"There, you like it?" 

"It looks good" Frank smirked. "Doesn't really match your suit, but at least I know that you're wearing something from me"

"It'll make me think of you and your craziness" Gerard said.

"I'm not that crazy" 

"You are, just a bit" Gerard chuckled, walking over to his desk and sitting down on the chair.

"Sir?" 

"Yes?" 

"I want you to take me somewhere, there's a place I want to show you" Frank said.

"There's many places you want to show me, how many have you got?" 

"Shut up" Frank giggled. "But seriously, there's this place that's really nice" 

"Fine, I'll take you" 

"But it's better at sundown" Frank said "so we can go to other places while we wait" 

"We have to wait till sundown?" 

"yeah, or the place won't be as magical" Frank expressed.

"What would we do while we waited?" Gerard asked. "Where would we go?" 

"Just take me around the city, it'll be fun" Frank said. "I'll show you some things I can do"

"Dangerous things I would guess?" 

"Well yes, but I'm professional at them so I'll be fine" Frank told him.

"We can do all that on one condition" Gerard said.

"And what's that?" 

"You aren't to bug me while you're here, or go to school" Gerard suggested.

"I'm not going to school, so I'll stay here and be quiet" Frank decided.

"Okay, I might ask for your help at some point"

"Isn't that what your assistant is for?" Frank asked.

"Yes, but you're staying in here with me" Gerard stated.

"Gladly" Frank smirked.

"You can read all the books that are in here, there's not many, though there is a few you might enjoy" Gerard said.

"I hope the day isn't long, sir" Frank said.

"It won't be, in finishing early tonight" Gerard told him.

"Oh good, that means we hang out together for longer, doesn't it?" Frank gushed.

"Yes, of course" Gerard sighed, flipping through papers.

"I can't wait, I want to go to that ice cream place first, and then maybe somewhere else" Frank said "but I can't wait till I show you what I really want to show you"

"That's great, but please let me get on with my work, will you?" Gerard said, looking at Frank with a tired look.

"Okay, I'll read something" Frank nodded and he walked over to the bookcase, pulling one out of it after a while.

Frank spent the almost the rest of the day reading the book, he had almost finished it by then. Though, he had gotten bored and went to attempt to help Gerard with his work; of course he wasn't much help.

Then he had gotten bored, laying on the couch and staring out of the window like he had this morning. Frank had taken off his jacket, leaving his arm tattoos on show. It wasn't very common that Gerard would look at tattoos in mesmerisation; but he was certainly distracted by Frank's.   
For a seventeen year old, Gerard wondered how an earth Frank had gotten those tattoos (he added that to his list of things to ask him) 

His day ended quick, and he stood up from his desk finally. Frank immediately sprung up.

"Are we going now?" Frank asked in excitement.

"Yes, come on" Gerard replied, picking up his briefcase and heading out of the door with Frank.

The car was slightly warm when they got inside, the temperature that day had been surprisingly hot. Once they had comfortably gotten into the vehicle, Gerard started the engine.

"You know, I'm thinking about starting driving lessons soon" Frank told him.

"Interesting" Gerard nodded.

"I won't have to walk and get a taxi everywhere" Frank said. "Though it is quite fun driving with you" 

"Thanks" Gerard mumbled.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Frank asked.

"Sure, go on"

Frank reached for the radio, switching it on and immediately putting on the rock channel. Though, he started turning the volume up high- much to Gerard's displeasure.

"You're going to end up breaking my glass if you turn it up even more" Gerard shouted over the music. "That or my ears"

"You'll be fine, plus it's good music so you'll go deaf with the last sound being some good rock shit" Frank shouted back.

"Well that's reassuring" Gerard said sarcastically.

"Well it's true, i'd much rather lose my hearing over rock music than to some horse crap" Frank went over.

"Yeah" Gerard agreed.

"Like, I mean if you die listening to this stuff you've pretty much been blessed. Though, honestly we've all been blessed when we listen to it" Frank told him.

"Oh, okay" Gerard said, he wasn't really giving much shits about what Frank was on about this time.

"Are we nearly there?" Frank then asked, they were on their way to the ice cream parlour.

"Nearly, just be patient , will you?" 

"I'll try, though sometimes patience isn't my strong subject" Frank said.

"I can't believe I've agreed to hang out with you until sunset" Gerard said, checking himself out in the mirror quickly.

"That's because you want to, and I might be annoying- but isn't that why you like me?" Frank asked, grinning at Gerard.

Gerard raised his eyebrows and smiled a little at Frank. Though, he concentrated on the road until he soon found the ice parlour.

"Ah, I haven't been since I went with you" Frank said, hopping out of the car.

The parlour was more busier than it was last time, but it wasn't bad. Frank ordered 'the usual' and Gerard decided to go with the rocky road again. Even though the whole aesthetic of the place was pretty and calm. Brendon wasn't much of the 'calm' part, and not in the anxiety way. The way where he seemed so happy that it seemed fake; note the very gay voice that he sported- and the laugh.

All in all though, he knew that this Brendon guy was an alright person. He definitely was friendly and fun to be with. Also, he had let the two males have a double scoop because 'I'm just a darling, honeys'

So Frank and Gerard found a table for two that was near a window. The window had a view of a pretty little flower garden and luscious bushes.  
Gerard wasn't all that keen to sit on the pastel chairs, nor did he enjoy the pastel of the whole restaurant.

"Why do you never go to school?" Gerard decided to ask.

Frank bit his lip and shrugged. "I go to school sometimes" 

"Yes, but why do you skip it so much?"

"I just... hate being there" Frank told him.

"How come?" Gerard inquired, taking a lick of his ice cream in a sophisticated manner of course.

Frank sighed. "No one seems to like me there, my best friend never talks to me anymore and it's not like we learn important stuff anyway" 

"I can see why you wouldn't want to go there, Frank" Gerard said. "But you have to"

"I can't though, it'll just wreck me" Frank replied.

Gerard sighed, leaning back a bit in his chair. There was no point having this conversation with Frank, because Gerard could tell that he simply was not having it. That in silence for a while, eating their ice cream- but soon felt Frank's feet kicking at his legs playfully, also making them brush.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

Frank shrugged, "hey, I just thought. Could I have your number?" 

"My number?"

"Yes, so I can call you if I want" Frank said.

"That's not going to be annoying at all" Gerard said sarcastically.

"Shut up, give me your number" 

Gerard sighed, digging into his blazer pocket and pulling out a small notepad and pen. He wrote down his number, remembering all digits in his head. He ripped off the page, passing it to Frank who beamed at the number.

And Frank began stroking their feet together again, smirking at Gerard while he did. Gerard raised his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes. They had both finished their ice creams by this point so now it just seemed as if they were staring and doing nothing.

"Stop that" Gerard ordered.

"Why should I?" Frank said with a cheeky smirk.

"Because it's annoying me" Gerard stated.

"But I like doing it" Frank stated.

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes" Gerard said. "You're the most annoying person I've come across" 

"Again, that's why you love me though?" Frank said, tilting his head.

"Sure" Gerard muttered.

"Come on, lets go somewhere" Frank said, getting up from his seat.

"Where?" Gerard asked, also getting up from his seat and following Frank out of the door. He know that he shouldn't even question where they were going half the time.

"I want to buy something" Frank said as they walked down the street. 

"Buy what?" Gerard asked him. He ended up bumping into people as he followed Frank through the crowds.

"Like a t-shirt or something" Frank shrugged. 

Gerard followed Frank until they stopped in front of a store. Gerard recognised it, it was the store that he knew that all the edgy kids would go to all. Hot topic.

"Seriously?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank.

"Yep, come on. I won't be long I just need to get a t-shirt" Frank said, skipping into the store.

And Gerard was filled with the red and black aesthetic of the store. Heavy music was playing from above and kids of rock genres were strutting around. He was hating it honestly, and he really did hope that Frank wouldn't take long at all. 

Frank was near the band shirts, under the section that read 'classic rock'. He was skimming through all of them, picking them up and examining them before folding them up again.

"Which one should I get?" Frank asked him.

"I don't know, I'm not some edgy kid like you and your lot" Gerard said, he had his hands stuffed in his pockets with a displeased look on his face.

"You don't have to be 'edgy' to buy band shirts, sir" Frank rolled his eyes. "Just tell me which one looks best"

Gerard shrugged, walking on over to the pile and looking through them. He noticed a few bands that Frank had introduced him to. He found one by Bon-Jovi; a band that he heard.  
"This one or something" 

"Nice" Frank grinned, and he started taking off his jacket again. Gerard caught himself staring at the tattoos again.   
"Come around here" Frank said, beckoning Gerard to follow him around the rack.

"What are you doing?" 

"Don't tell anyone" Frank whispered.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Gerard asked, confused.

"I'll have to not pay for it" Frank divulged, biting his lip.

"What? You can't steal it!" 

"I'll have to!" Frank shot back. "I used all my money on the ice cream, plus this is expensive" 

"I'll pay for it then" 

"No! Don't" Frank said. "I'm good at getting away with it" 

"I'm paying for it" Gerard forced.

"You don't have to, I'll buy it another time" 

"No, just give it to me" Gerard sighed and Frank handed it over hesitantly.

Once they had paid and left the store, Gerard decided that they should go somewhere that provided a bench. So, he drove them over to a small park that he knew.

"I've never been here before" Frank said as he looked around. He had seemed happy after Gerard had decided to buy the t-shirt.

"It's only a small park" Gerard said, and he sat down on one of the benches.

"I wonder what it's like to have a bench dedicated to you" Frank wondered aloud. "I mean, if I was to die, I wouldn't really want my last dedication to be a bench. Like, people sit on it all the time-" 

"Frank, what else have you stolen?" Gerard interrupted. This had been on his mind ever since the incident in the store, it was clear to him that Frank had stolen things in his past.

Frank's face turned red. He bit his lip and sighed. "Not much" he muttered.

"What've you stolen, though?"

"Just things like shirts and food" Frank replied, murmuring.

"Why do you do that?" Gerard frowned.

"Well I'm not rich like you, sir" Frank scowled. "I can't afford shit" 

Gerard looked down at the tie Frank had gotten him, he fiddled with it and sighed at the thought that came to mind. "Is this stolen?" He asked, raising the tie.

Frank went red again, lowering his head to look down at the floor. You could see that guilt was overwhelming him. "Well, I-"

"You stole it didn't you?"

"Yes, but I really wanted to give it to you. Because I really like you, so I got you somewhere to show you that I like you" Frank choked up.

"Don't steal, you're going to get caught someday" Gerard sighed.

"You're not mad that I stole the tie for you?" Frank asked, surprised.

"Sort of" Gerard breathed, and he got to his feet, putting his hands on Frank's shoulders. Gerard ran his fingers down Frank's bare arms and over the tattoos, he could feel Frank shiver at the touch.

"How did you get all these at your age?" Gerard asked, running his thumb over the stars on his left arm.

"I know someone" Frank shrugged. "I started to collect them when I was fifteen" 

"Fifteen? Which one was your first?" 

"This one here, on my neck" Frank said, pointing to the scorpion tattoo on his neck.

"How many more do you have?" Gerard asked.

"Just the ones on my arms, hands and neck" Frank said. 

"Let me look at the ones on your hands" Gerard requested.

Frank smirked, lifting his hands up and Gerard took them. Gerard studied them, and he grazed his thumb over the knuckle tattoos that read 'Halloween' 

"Why Halloween?" 

"Because that's my birthday" Frank told him.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised" Gerard said and he held the tattooed hands even more. They were calloused around his tip of his fingers, (Gerard assumed that this had happened from the time playing guitar) 

"You don't seem the one to be so attracted to tattoos" Frank smirked, causing Gerard to drop his hands and roll his eyes.

"I'm not attracted to them" Gerard stated, though he felt as if he had spoken a lie. "I'm just finding them interesting" 

"Sure" Frank winked. "You know, I'm excited to show you the place later" 

"Where is it you want to go again?" 

"The lake. It's nice during sunset, and it's fairly quiet for the most part" Frank said. 

"It's not long a drive?"

"No, it's probably like half an hour" 

"I'll have to get back home straight away after the sun has set, though" Gerard said.

"I'm aware of that" Frank nodded. "Let's just kill off some time"

\----

 

It was almost sunset, they had spent the last couple of hours walking around the park (Frank had somehow found a skateboard and had fun with that) and shopping for food. Well, Gerard had bought some food for himself and also bought Frank things as well. He had taken notice of what Frank said about not being able to afford food and having to steal it.

They were in the car, Frank was giving him directions to the lake that he had in mind. It wasn't much effort finding it, but once they did; Gerard loved the scene. The lake was huge, and the water was a crystal blue. Kids, parents and couples were wondering around it. There was a long pier in the centre of the entry which went out into the lake by at least fifty metres. There wasn't much on the pier except a few closed stalls and benches. 

Gerard parked in the car park, getting out much differently as the way Frank had. Frank seemed so excited to be here as he grabbed Gerard's hand and dragged him along to the pier.

"I haven't been here in ages" Frank gasped and he tugged Gerard along even further until they reached near to the end of the pier.

"Slow down,Frank" Gerard panted, as he was out of breath by being dragged along to the end of the pier.

"It's just so pretty" Frank said, and he leaned against the fence.

"Yes, it is" Gerard breathed, looking around him at the lake. The sun was already starting to set and the sky was turning a burning orange. The lake water was reflecting the light, and it looked beautiful in the way the ripples moved with the colours.

"Last time I was here, I was with my dad" Frank told him. "That was a happy memory" 

"Don't you go here anymore?" Gerard asked.

"No, I've had no one to come with" Frank said, turning to look at Gerard.

"Oh" Gerard nodded.

"I only really come here with people that I trust and deeply like" Frank said, and he reached out to play with Gerard's tie.

"Oh?" Gerard gulped, it was a strange feeling to be brought here and to be told that.

"Yeah, people that make me happy" 

Gerard smiled, he had been told that before by &\- but this felt different somehow. Maybe it was because Frank was telling him this as they stood in a place that was special to Frank.

Frank smiled too, and he took his hands of Gerard's tie. With no expectation, Gerard found Frank to be leaning forward-and with no sudden saying- he was pulled down as his lips collided with the small teen's.

Gerard was frozen in place, thoughts were running through his mind as he stood there on a pier; his lips on someone's that weren 't his wife's. The boy's lips were cold, and the lip ring that he sported was digging into Gerard's lips. Frank's hand was on the back of Gerard's neck- holding his close. And though he shouldn't, Gerard found himself kissing back- it was only quickly and hesitantly-then he pulled back roughly.

"Frank, you can't. I can't... no" Gerard struggled to say. He was still in shock.

"Why not? I was making myself happy" Frank said, his eyes turning sad.

"No. Frank, you can't just kiss me like that" Gerard said, shaking his head.

"I thought you'd like it as well" Frank said.

Gerard let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair and staring down at the boy. "You're seventeen"

"So?" 

"And I'm married, I'm thirty five" Gerard said.

"I know but... did you like it?" Frank asked. "You kissed me back" 

"Frank" Gerard sighed. "Let's get you home"

"But the sun hasn't set yet" Frank pouted.

"I don't give a fuck" Gerard said, unintentionally harshly. "Look, I'm sorry you just need to get home"

"No i don't" Frank insisted.

"You do, now come on" Gerard said, grabbing his elbow and dragging him along to the car.

"You're just mad that I kissed you, Mr Way" 

\---

He slammed his cup onto the table, pouring the last contents of the vodka in. He sat down in the chair, downing the glass almost immediately. His mind was messed up at that point. He had been kissed by Frank and Gerard had kissed back, he knew that it was basically cheating even though it was only just a kiss- but he was still so messed up.

It wasn't even as if he didn't like the kiss- he didn't know if he did. The taste of the boy's lips seemed to be permanent; he couldn't get away. He was drunk at that point- siting there all alone trying to forget that day. He was feeling terrible inside, he wondered what Frank was feeling at that moment when Gerard pulled away harshly. 

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Perhaps he was to ignore it- pretend it never happened. Frank was a teenager, and he wasn't thinking straight. All teenagers do dumb stuff and Gerard hoped that Frank would realise that kissing a married man was a dumb idea. 

Though, he still sat there, staring into space and letting the alcohol fill his mind. Of course, Frank wasn't the only thing that he was trying to get rid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter! (This is also on Wattpad for anyone that prefers to read on there. I have the same name username) 
> 
> Also feel free to add me on Instagram- @MaddCakeee. (Three 'e's because some poo head had stolen my name)
> 
> \- Arla xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 15 years to bullets!

Chapter 8

An ideal morning would have been to be able to wake up with the sunlight gleaming through the curtains and the sound of morning birds tweeting. Though, that wasn't the case for Gerard as he had been awoken by the furious buzzing of his phone (that was placed under his pillow) and he really hadn't been pleased by that.

It was his father ringing him. He felt as if he should plainly ignore it. He was asleep, he was in his office; or some sort of excuse like that. But, this was his father he was thinking about, and Donald wasn't one for falling for excuses. Plus, Gerard would have rather talk on the phone then be face to face with his father.

He groaned, slipping out off the bed quietly and answering the call. At first he had to speak in a whisper at the hopes not to wake up his wife, who was still asleep; much to Gerard's jealousy.

"Yes?" He asked over the line as he walked out the bedroom and into the dim hallway.

"Ah, that took you awhile to answer" Donald said, he could tell that he had been up for a while. Donald always was up at ridiculous times in the morning.

"Yes, sorry" Gerard apologized, though he really wasn't all that sorry.

"I called to inform you about a few things" Donald said.

"Okay, and those are?" 

"Well, that conversion from your birthday; about the issue with moving you to the family business, do you remember that?" Donald asked, and yes, Gerard did remember, and quite frankly he was nervous as to what would be said next.

"Yes?"

"Well, do you remember Greg?" Donald asked.

"Erm, yes I do" Gerard replied, thinking about the frowny man that he had seen during his birthday meal.

"You see, Greg wants to offer something" Donald said.

"Oh, and that is?" 

"He says that if you quit your current business and join the family business, he'll help your business to rise and you'll still get money from that" Donald told him.

"I don't know, dad. I mean, I'm pretty alright with my job right now- I've come all the way to get to this point and I don't really want to give it to Greg" Gerard said, because even if he really didn't like any business job; he was still proud that he had managed to what his father expected and became CEO of something. 

"I see, but you'd get a lot of money. You do realize?" Donald said, and you could tell by hearing this that Donald had always been one for money.

"Well yes, but I don't really care much about the money- I'm happy with what I have" Gerard told his father, because it was more than true. Sure, having a lot of money was nice- but it wasn't the most important thing to him.

"Oh, but if you're really sure" Donald said, and you could tell that he was disappointed. "We would just love it if you were the one to run the family business. It's not like I'm saying that your brother can't do a good job, but we'd prefer you" 

"Look, I see how you feel about that, but I seriously believe that Mike would do an amazing job. Plus, it'll be too much hassle to move my jobs" Gerard said, trying so hard to persuade his father that Gerard wouldn't be a good option for family businessman. He didn't want this, and neither did he want any job like this- but it had to be one or the other.

"Okay, well if you're sure. Like i said, just have a think won't you?" Donald asked.

"I will, I've got to go now" Gerard said desperately.

"Well okay, I'll see you whenever" Donald said before Gerard had hung up and let out a heavy sigh. 

Gerard wanted to go back to bed, but he was much too awake to fall asleep now, and once he had woken up fully in the morning it was almost impossible to fall right back to sleep again. Also, on the bright side it did give him free time to relax downstairs before he was to go back to sorting out his usual weekend-work. 

He went downstairs, feeling groggy and stressed. All that he needed right now was to make a mug of coffee and watch TV for a while. He wasn't even sure what he would Watch, he didn't really watch tele very often. Perhaps he would stick to the news.

And once he had made his coffee (the normal because he still hadn't gone and bought his favourite yet) he made his way into the creme colour co-ordinated living room. He sat himself down on the sofa, finding the remote and switching on the television. Of course, the first thing to come on was the news, and as he was about to relax into the programme: the words of Frank came into his mind. They were going back to the time that Frank refused to listen to the news because it was full of 'depressing shit' and those caused him to switch to a completely random programme. It was a comedy show and he really did start to enjoy it.

Though, he didn't really pay that much attention as his mind was now covered in thought of Frank and the way that he would act. Gerard was still feeling so flummoxed over the kiss, and the bad thing is that he had been kissed by Lindsey the next morning.

\---

 

Now, he did get a call later in the day, and he was half way through reading his emails. At first he had suspected that it was his father or any other business calling him. Of course not though, as it was the boy he had stupidly given his number to.

He sighed, grabbing his phone and holding it up to his ear.  
"What do you want?" 

"Gerard?" Frank said weakly.

"Yes, its me" Gerard said, holding his phone between his shoulder and ear as he typed and answered emails. 

"Erm, I... I need you right now" Frank said, his voice was small and timid-unusual for him.

"What do you mean?" Gerard frowned in confusion.

"I... I'm gonna cry. But I don't want to cry" Frank whispered.

"Well, are you alright?" Gerard asked, concerned.

"Erm... not really. Please I just really want to see you now, I don't want to cry, I hate crying" Frank was saying.

Gerard sighed, "Well where are you?"

"In the park near to your house. I'll be behind the fence" Frank told him. "Please just come quick" 

"Okay, I will. Just hold on I'll be there in a few" and he put the phone down. He sighed and stood up- he had to leave his emails for later because something was telling him that Frank was more important.

On the way out, he decided to grab a popsicle from the freezer; he felt as if Frank would appreciate it, and from what Gerard seemed to sense- Frank sounded pretty upset. He had basically begged Gerard to come and see him in fear of crying. He had to shout upstairs that he was going out to buy cigarettes- a lie of course.

The day was fairly dandy for the middle of April, the breeze was only light and the clouds were an acceptable mix of grey and white. He was only wearing a white office shirt and fair tight slacks with a random jacket thrown on, so he wasn't completely cold, but he wasn't warm either.

By the time he arrived at the park, there were a decent amount of people around. There were a couple of kids playing and parents looking bored, and teenagers probably getting high. Frank had told him that he was to be found behind the fence of the park, so he began circling it all till he spotted who he was looking for.

He was there, curled up with his knees pressed to his chest and his arms hugging his legs. He did look forlorn- but as if he really did not want to. Gerard sat down, and it wasn't until he did that Frank noticed him and jumped.

"You're here!" Frank exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and burying his face into the crook. 

"Yes, I'm here" Gerard said, awkwardly tapping Frank's back.

"I'm so happy you're here" Frank said, releasing his hold on Gerard.

"Yeah, I brought you this" Gerard said, and he held up the popsicle that luckily hadn't melted his hand.

"Oh! Thanks" Frank said, taking the popsicle out of Gerard's hands and immediately took the plastic wrapping off.

"Are you alright?" Gerard questioned, because the main reason he had come here was because of Frank's distress.

"Well... yeah, I am now that you're here" Frank said, looking up at Gerard with smitten eyes.

"What happened anyway?" 

Frank shrugged and licked at his lolly. "I don't want to talk about it" 

"You sure? I just want to know if you're completely fine" Gerard said, concerned of course.

"I am, don't worry" Frank said and he leaned into Gerard's side. "You're here now, thank you" 

"It's fine" Gerard mumbled. "But you felt like you were going to cry?"

"Yeah, I was gonna but I fought it" Frank said. "Again, it's all good now that you're here" 

"Oh, well okay" Gerard said and started to light a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, by the way" Frank said, moving his head to look at Gerard again.

"Sorry for what?" 

"You know, kissing you" Frank said, his voice weakened.

"Oh. It's fine" Gerard shrugged. "Just, you shocked me a little"

"But you liked it, right?" Frank asked, sucking on his popsicle while staring with pretty eyes.

Gerard sighed, looking around and fiddling with his thumbs. "How's your popsicle?" He decided to ask.

Frank glared, pressing his lips together. "It's good, thanks for bringing me one" 

"It's fine" Gerard said. "How long have you been out here for?"

"I dunno" Frank shrugged. "Maybe about an hour" 

"Why here?" Gerard questioned.

"Because, I needed to get away and I like it here" Frank replied, picking at the grass. "Plus, you'd be able to come to me faster" 

"But why did you need to get away?" Gerard asked, and he knew that wouldn't say anything, but he had hopes.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it" Frank frowned. "I'm not prepared to cry" 

"I'm just... concerned" Gerard said.

"Really?" Frank exclaimed, his eyes wide. He seemed so surprised to be told that someone was concerned about him.

"Well, yes" Gerard nodded.

Frank smiled, looking at Gerard as if he was the most wonderful being. And he seemed happier than before, his aura was warmer and light. Though, Gerard was still curious about Frank's previous mood. He wanted to know why the happiest person alive had rung him; almost crying.

"What do you think his story is?" Frank asked, and Gerard raised an eyebrow. Frank gestured over an old man sitting down on the rusty bench, a scrubby bag by his side and hunch like his bones were turning to dust.

"Oh, I don't know" Gerard shrugged.

"You remember me talking about people's life stories, don't you?" Frank asked. And yes, Gerard did remember that night when Frank had brought him to the roof of an abandoned building and told his thoughts.

"Yes" Gerard nodded.

"Well, when I see this man, I see that he once lived a fair life. He had a happy family and home with the most beautiful wife he could ever have, but as time went on his wife turned sick and sadly passed away. Perhaps he had spent all his pennies on her funeral because- he'd always be willing to give up anything for her. So, he ended as a poor man- barely seeing his children; and for what? Because he loved his wife so much" Frank finished.

"Oh. Wow" Gerard breathed. "That was... interesting" 

"Yeah" Frank smiled. "I like to do that, look at people and imagine their stories" 

"What would mine be?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, well that's simple" Frank said. "Rich boy born into some stuck up family and a controlling father, spent most of his life doing what his father expected, married a beautiful women and had a kid" 

Gerard blinked, looking down at Frank who had the smile on his face that made him look so innocent and soft. Technically, Frank was true. Yes, Gerard's father was controlling and Gerard always did what his father expected him to do.  
"Hmm, that's true" 

"Of course it is" Frank said. "You're too afraid to do more of your drawing because of your dad, you're scared of what he'll say. That you'll be a disappointment; but honestly, everyone is a disappointment to someone. But as long as you're doing what you love then, fuck them" 

"Are you some psychic advice columnist or something?" Gerard asked. "Always saying inspirational shit" 

"I am just trying to help you, Gerard" Frank said. "My mom always said to help others with their issues"

"I don't have issues?" 

"Yes you do, you're not letting yourself have freedom" Frank said.

Gerard sighed, shaking his head. "Freedom?" 

"Yes, you do everything that your father says. And you're constantly worried about getting home" Frank said 

"Well yes because I have a wife and kid" Gerard said.

"Do you spend time with them though?"

"Stop asking these questions" 

"Are you happy?"

"Stop" Gerard said sternly. 

"But are you happy?" Frank asked desperately.

"You've asked me this, Frank" Gerard sighed, frustrated. "Just stop or I'm leaving you here alone" 

Frank lowered, biting his lip and huffing. 

"Look, you're a great kid" Gerard said, putting an arm around Frank's shoulders and pulling his closer. "Just don't ask me those questions" 

"Okay" Frank nodded. "Do you really think I'm great?" 

"Yes" Gerard nodded and smiled.

Frank smiled, sitting up and suddenly startling Gerard when he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck; attempting to press their lips together. Though, Gerard pushed him away, pulling him to his feet.

"Look, don't. Okay?" Gerard said and Frank nodded. "Come on, take me somewhere, bring me to one of your places" 

"Oh! Let's go to my house" Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hand. "My aunt isn't home, so we'll be alright"

"Your house?" Gerard questioned. 

"Yeah, it won't be as amazing as your house will be, but it's somewhere" Frank said, starting to drag Gerard along with him.

"Wait" Gerard commanded and Frank did, his eyebrows were raised in question. Gerard reached out, wiping of the access popsicle juice of Frank's lips with his thumb; which caused Frank to blush.  
"Continue" Gerard told him, and Frank nodded, continuing to lead Gerard.

His house wasn't much of a walk, though when they had reached his street, Gerard scrunched up his nose in slight disgust. Frank's home was among the dirty and beaten part of town. The streets had litter everywhere and the house had clothes that hung from house to house. The houses were unpretentious, and scanty in matter of hygiene. Frank led Gerard through a narrow gap in-between one house and another, the bins were overflowing and there was god knows what on the floor.

"Mind out for stray cats" Frank warned over his shoulder. "They like to hang around here" 

Gerard eyes widen and his face was painted with even more disgust, he looked around him to try and spot any strays, and lucky he didn't see any. He certainly was not used to being in such run down, scratty areas. When Frank had said that his place wasn't as amazing as would he, he certainly wasn't exaggerating. When they had walked through the foul gap, they came to a few houses that weren't as vulgar as the past ones. Frank walked them over to one of them, the one in the corner that was decorated with sad and melancholic looking flowers (which were clearly almost dying). The door was red, but the cheap paint was peeling off.

"Yeah, like I said, it's not great" Frank shrugged. 

Gerard didn't say anything, he just nodded and continued to follow Frank up to the door, and he was was surprised to see that Frank just simply opened- no key or anything.

"Your door is just kept open?" Gerard questioned, stepping inside of the house.

"Well yeah, my aunt doesn't really bother locking it. Plus, it's not like there's much to steal anyways" Frank said and he slipped further into the house. They came into a room that Gerard guessed was the living room, the couches were dirty and floral, the walls had signs of mould and the television looked as if it had been stolen from the sixties.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll get us some cookies if there's any left" Frank told him, walking Gerard into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as bad as the living room and was fairly clean. Frank opened a cabinet, taking out a half eaten packet of chocolate cookies, placing them in the dining table.  
"Sit down" Frank said, nodding at one of the chairs. Gerard did, though he found the chair extremely uncomfortable.

 

"So, what are we going to do here?" Gerard asked, suspicious of what they would do in a place like this. He was trying his hardest not to be offensive to the whole living condition.

"I don't know, I mean of course there isn't much to do" Frank shrugged as he sat down on the chair beside of Gerard.

"Is it just you and your aunt that live here?" Gerard asked, the house seemed too small for more than two or three people to live there.

"Yeah, well unless you count Sweet Pea" Frank said, taking one of the cookies out of the packet.

"Who's that?"

"My dog. I don't think she's here right now, my aunt probably took her on a walk" Frank told him.

"Nice, what breed is she?" Gerard asked. He wasn't a fan of dogs, mainly because all the ones that he had come across had attempted to bite him.

"Oh, well we're not actually sure to be honest. Me and my...aunt just found her on the streets one day, she was starving, so we just took her in" Frank told. though Gerard was wondering why Frank had hesitated before saying 'aunt' he didn't question it.

"Oh" Gerard nodded. Frank looked up and smiled. Gerard wasn't very good at having casual conversations with people, so his replies weren't the best.

"You know, I have an idea" Frank sprouted out, and it was as if a lightbulb had lit up above his head.

"And that is?"

"Will you draw for me?" Frank asked in reply, a hopeful look on his face.

"You want me to draw?" 

"Oh yes please, I'd love to see you draw. I mean, I have your drawings hung up in my room" Frank went on. "You remember those, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" 

"So, please will you draw for me? I really do like your drawings" Frank pleaded.

"Fine" Gerard sighed and Frank sprang up, excited.

"Great" he said. "I have pen and colours in my room I'll do get them" and then off he ran into some part of the house and came back with a pack of markers and a pencil. A few pieces of paper were also in hand.  
He placed them down onto the table.

"What do you want me to draw?" Gerard asked, setting the paper in front of him and getting all the coloured markers out.

"Oh, will you draw something from my description?" Frank asked him, eating another cookie.

"Sure, go on" Gerard said, preparing to listen.

"Well, I want it to be this girl. She can fight really well with her guns and also her fists, she has black hair that's tied up in a messy ponytail" He paused and bit his lip in thought. "Oh, and she wears this outfit that she can hide all her weapons in, so if any one tries to attack she'll surprise them by getting a knife or something out of her boots. She wears boots by the way, ones with heels because she's badass and can run in them" 

"Her skin is tan, she's got a few freckles and also she's covered in tattoos. She's also got a bulldog named Bela and wears a shirt covered in images of birds" he finished.

"Right... that was described a lot" Gerard said, who had been mentally taking notes. "And is this a character you made up?" 

"Yeah. Well, she's kinda based on someone I knew" Frank shrugged. 

"Okay, well I'll try my best to make the best possible drawing of her" Gerard said, and he picked up his pencil- getting ready to draw this person that Frank had made up in his head.

So, he had a perfect imagine in his head and with all the ideas he got started on the piece that would be made just for Frank. 

At one point, he felt Frank standing behind him and watching Gerard draw over his shoulder. Gerard wasn't exactly comfortable with people watching as he drew, but the boy in question was Frank, so he felt as if it was different. Gerard used a lot of his mind power into the picture, he had a duty of making it extra special.   
He didn't use many bright colours, mostly dark colours for the clothes and hair. He felt content in drawing, just like he had the previous times. He was starting to think that perhaps he should take &'s advice and draw more often, this was thing that he was good at and not something 'boring' in Frank's mind. 

It did take a while to draw, of course it did. He did work hard on it and the whole time Frank didn't look bored at all, he was fascinated as he watched Gerard. Occasionally, Frank gaze would always land on him- though he was mainly attracted by the drawing. When Gerard had finished, he admired it before smiling. Frank had noticed that he was done and got up from the chair that he moved to half way through. Gerard watched as the boy's eyes filled with amazement and ardency, he smiled and picked it up. 

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked him, though it was very clear that Frank sure did love it. It was if Gerard had created him a gem of great rarity.

"I love it, you made her look so amazing!" Frank exclaimed as his face was covered in sparkling content.

"I'm glad you liked it" Gerard said, placing his pencil down and cracking his fingers (that were in a fair bit of pain)

"I more than just like it, it's seriously the best thing ever" Frank beamed, still staring at the drawing in such happiness.

"Does she have a name?" Gerard asked, he was very drawn to this character of Frank's own.

"Oh, I never really thought of one" Frank said, tilting his head to the side and looking at the girl in thought.

"Well, I think it would be very considerable to name her" Gerard said.

"Hmm" Frank hummed in thought. "Glenn" he decided 

"Glenn?" 

"Yeah, I like that name and I think it suits her" Frank said "Tell me Sir, can you write stories?"

"Oh, not really" Gerard shrugged. "Why do you ask?" 

"Wouldn't it be amazing if Glenn got her own story?" Frank said and Gerard nodded in a agreement. Gerard had never wrote a proper story before, he did however remember writing short comics back in elementary.

"I can write comics, I think" Gerard told him, looking up.

"You can?"

"Well, I haven't wrote anything since elementary" Gerard said. "So i don't think I'd be absolutely amazing at it" 

"Oh but you should try" Frank said, you could tell that he was getting excited.

"I'm a busy man, Frankie" Gerard sighed.

"But it'll be so much fun for you to do that, and it will up your creativity levels" Frank said.

"I'm still busy, honey" Gerard said to him, and though he knew that Frank was disappointed; there was no way that he had time.

"Quit your job then" Frank said simply, but his voice showed signs of slight desperation.

"It's not as easy as that, it's a family ambition to be businessmen" Gerard told him throughly. "My father would never let me do something like that" 

"Your dad is a dick" Frank spat out, with a frown.

Gerard sighed, pressing his lips together. "Look, I can't quit my job and I can't spend all my time drawing and writing" 

"But you should, I know that it makes you happy" Frank said with a face that made him look as if he thought he was the smartest one there.

"It does, but my job is more important" Gerard told him. "Perhaps if I didn't have the job I would try something like that, but I can't. I was born into the wrong sort of family to achieve those dreams" 

"Why the fuck is it always about your family?" Frank asked. "Shouldn't it be about you?"

"It is about me, and I should be the businessman I am" Gerard said. "And of course my family have to have effect on me, it's my destiny to be who I am right now" 

Frank nodded timidly, he seemed to not want to argue any further with the issue. Though, it was obvious he was trying to help; though it simply couldn't work for Gerard and his issue. 

"Have you been practicing on your guitar?" Gerard decided to ask Frank, who had been sat in silence for a while. 

Frank looked up from his lap and nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't been able to practice in a while, Billie is on hiatus so I haven't been able to use one" 

"You don't have your own?"

Frank shook his head sadly, sighing. Gerard's mind went to the guitar that Frank had played in the music store, the guitar that Frank seemed to admire so much. He could see that Frank was passionate about his guitar playing, but it was hard when he was clearly poor and his only way to play was to go all the way over the mall.

"When does his music store open again?" Gerard asked, because the thoughts had given him an idea.

"I think in like three fucking weeks" Frank shrugged. "Which is kinda a shame" 

"Yeah, well hopefully it won't seem like long" Gerard said, smiling. Frank looked up again, returning the smile.

"You know, I've realised over the years that time seems to go faster every year as you age" Frank studied.

Gerard nodded in agreement. "It sure does, but speaking of time. I'm sure that my wife is expecting me back, I've been gone for at least three hours and I told her I was going to buy cigarettes" 

"Lying is a sin" Frank smirked, and Gerard narrowed his eyes and laughed.

"So is swearing, my boy" Gerard said, slipping his jacket back on and getting up from the chair. Frank did so too, and they went through the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Are you walking with me for a bit?" Gerard asked once they had reached the door.

"No, I'll stay here" Frank said, shaking his head.

"Okay, well I'll see you later I guess" Gerard said and of course, before he reached out for the doorknob, he got what he didn't much expect; but he wasn't surprised.

Frank tried to kiss him again, grabbing Gerard's arms and only barely pressing their lips together when Gerard swiftly grabbed the back of Frank's hair in a tight fist, causing the boy to cry out as his head was pulled back.

"Stop that" Gerard said sternly and Frank whimpered, swallowing. Gerard couldn't help it, but with the boy in front of him writhing under his harsh grip he leaned forward and kissed his neck in soft butterfly kiss before letting his of his grip.

And then he was out of the door.

\------

 

"Where were you?" Lindsey asked as soon as Gerard walked through the door.

"Hmm?" 

"It doesn't take three hours to buy a packet of cigarettes, Gerard" Lindsey said, her voice was a mix of irritation and annoyance.

"Oh" Gerard said, holding his breath in thought. "I ran into one of my co workers and I guess I got a bit caught up with conversation" 

"Ah okay" Lindsey said, not truly convinced. 

"I have to go finish off my work" Gerard mumbled and Lindsey nodded, walking into another room.

Gerard walked upstairs and back into his office. He noticed that his hands were still fair stiff from drawing, and that notice only brought this thoughts back to Frank again; and he really shouldn't do that. He wondered if he had been too harsh on Frank, because in reality it only seemed that Frank had some crush on him and some weird confidence that was urging him to always want to kiss Gerard. Of course, Gerard found this terribly annoying. Sure his options were to completely avoid Frank;

But that was too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing 'every Wednesday' anymore. It's summer and I'll be posting whenever I get a chapter done.
> 
> I love reading your comments, I just love seeing what you guys have to say.
> 
> \- Arla xox


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my chapters too short?

Chapter 9

He couldn't help it. He was alone in his house and he was to complete any work that he was set to do. He was feeling lonely, like he needed someone to be there with him. Of course, it had to be someone that he rather liked having around. So of course he couldn't help but call that certain someone up.

He knew he shouldn't, but he had to. It was an urge that was swimming through his body, no matter what he tried, he had the desire to be accompanied by the boy. Honestly, Gerard loved to hear all things that the boy would tell him, all the theories and observations. So of course he had to call him, he couldn't help it. 

He picked his phone up, finding the contact that he desired. His name would seem to stand out so much, and it only made Gerard want to see him even more. He pressed the call button and waited. It didn't even take ten seconds for it to pick up.

"Hey!" Frank said happily on the other end of line.

"Hey Frankie" Gerard replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Why'd you call me?" Frank asked. "Oh! Are you taking me somewhere?, I hope you do, my aunt's being a bitch" 

"Yes actually, would you like to come to my house?" Gerard offered.

"Your house?" 

"Yes, if that's okay?" 

"I'd love to come over!" Frank exclaimed. "Do you have candy?"

"Erm, I think so" Gerard replied, trying to remember if there actually was any at all. He was sure that there would be some stuffed at the back of a cabinet.

"That's good, I really like candy but I also like you" Frank giggled "what time do you want me over? And what number is your house?"

"Like eleven o'clock and it's number 8"

"That's perfect, I'll tell my aunt" Frank said. "See you soon, sir" 

Then the call ended. Gerard sighed, he still wasn't completely sure how he felt about inviting the teen over, but like it was told, he really wanted to have him over. Gerard decided that he should make lasagna for their lunch, he remembered back to the time that Frank had went on about he would love to eat lasagna. So, with the remaining half an hour until Frank got there, he started to get out everything he needed for the meal and started with the cooking.

He was half way through cooking when the knock came. It was rhythmic and loud, of course it was. Gerard walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway to open the door. Frank smiled widely when they came face to face. 

"Hey sir!" Frank said and he walked past Gerard, not even waiting for Gerard to say he could come in.

"Hi Frank, how are you?" Gerard asked and he closed the door.

"I'm actually really good, really happy that you actually wanted to see me" he beamed, he looked around the hallway in awe.  
"Your house is amazing, the outside too looks pretty" 

"Thanks" Gerard murmured as he watched the boy take in everything.

"You really must be rich to afford this place" Frank said. Gerard nodded, they were still only in the small hallway and Frank was acting as if it was some holy place.

"I'm making lasagna" Gerard told him and gestured to Frank to follow him into the kitchen, loving the way Frank's eyes would gleam at everything as they went.

"You are?" Frank said excitedly. "That's amazing, I haven't had it in ages" 

Once they came into the kitchen, Frank gasped and whispered a 'woah'. The kitchen was one of the biggest rooms in the house and one of the most expensive. It was probably the most grand part of it.

"Woah, you must have loads of food stocked up" Frank said and he walked around the counter. 

"Yeah, I also have snacks that are to no use at all" Gerard said. "We have pop tarts that no one eats, you can eat them if you want" 

"Really? Wow thanks" Frank grinned. Gerard nodded to which cabinet it was in and Frank opened it, finding the packet and started smiling at it.  
"I haven't had one of these in ages, I hate them toasted. Though who actually eats them toasted?" 

Gerard chuckled, checking on the pan by flipping the vegetables around so that they got cooked as much as they all would. Frank was sat on the counter, cheerily munching away at the pop tarts.

"do you ever make cakes and cupcakes?" Frank asked and Gerard turned around.

"no not really" Gerard replied, he hadn't cooked anything like that in a while.

"That's a shame, I bet making cakes would be amazing with this kitchen" Frank said, running his eyes over the kitchen again. "One day we should make them" 

"Yeah, that would be fun" Gerard said sarcastically.

"It is! Like, it's fun to make them, especially if you make them with someone you like a lot" Frank said and he smiled at Gerard. 

"I just think that it's a bit childish" Gerard expressed.

"Sometimes things don't have an age, Mr Way" Frank told him. 

"Hmm" 

"It's true, colouring is fun. I bet a lot of adults like to do that. Also, I love hugging people and you don't get many adults that like that" Frank said.

"You're not an adult, you're still some kid" 

"That's not the point, you poo. I'm just saying, most things don't have an age to them. You should do things that make you happy, it doesn't matter what age you are" Frank told him, finishing off the last of his pop tart.

"You know, that's one thing I like about you" Gerard said, gazing at the boy.

"What is?"

"You're just... you have all these things that go on in your head. You like to see the world differently than other people" Gerard said 

Frank smiled and nodded. "Well of course, I don't want to think of the world as some hell hole" 

Gerard smiled, nodding and turning back around to the pan. He still had to cook it, though he thought it might be slightly hard if he had Frank in the room with him. And their precious conversation showed an example of why Gerard was drawn to the boy; the way he saw the world.

Frank came up behind him, hooking his chin onto Gerard's shoulder and peered at Gerard's cooking.  
"Why'd you put so many veggies in it?"

"Because it can't all be meat, you know" Gerard said.

"Yeah, but I hate vegetables. Except sweetcorn because that's nice" Frank went on. "Who puts vegetables in lasagne anyway?"

"I do" 

"Yeah but why?"

"Because it's my own recipe and I like it with vegetables, stop complaining or you won't be having any" Gerard said, turning his head a boy to to peer at Frank who still had his chin rested on Gerard's shoulder. 

"I can have candy after this right?" Frank asked.

"Sure, now I'm trying to cook so why don't you watch some TV or something?" Gerard suggested.

"Where's the living room?" 

"The TV isn't in the living room, it's in the TV room" Gerard told him, stirring the vegetables.

"You have a separate room for your TV?" Frank questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes we do, now just get out of here and find it, I'll be there soon" Gerard told him.

"No, I don't want to go just yet, I wanna stay in here with you" Frank said, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Gerard sighed, turning to face the boy. "It's going to take a while" 

"Oh, I'll help you then" Frank said, his eyes lighting up.

"I don't know..." 

"Please? I love cooking and it isn't often that I do it" Frank said, his eyes all puppy eyed. "Please?" 

Gerard sighed "fine, you can help me with the meat and pasta" 

"Thanks" Frank grinned, jumping off of the counter. 

"But if you spoil anything..." 

"You'll punish me?" Frank said, smirking.

"No. What is it with you and punishments?" 

"Well, I wouldn't mind one" Frank giggled. 

"You're strange" Gerard muttered, smiling a bit.

"And you're boring" Frank said, folding his arms. "Do you always wear that shirt?" 

Gerard looked down at his white button up shirt and shrugged. "I guess, it's just some fashion statement" 

"It looks good you" Frank smirked and winked.

"Thank you... now are you going to help or not?" 

Frank did, and with that result they actually did get the job done faster. Gerard was surprised at how good Frank was at the job, he helped Gerard perfectly and never flawed. Once it was ready, Gerard swore that it looked as if it had been the best lasagne he'd ever made (or co-made). 

"Right, get me some plates" Gerard ordered, and Frank skipped to the cabinet, pulling out two white plates.

Gerard placed a slice for each of them onto the plates and placed them down on the breakfast table. There were only two people eating so it was only really smart to use that. Frank of course, sat on the chair crossed legged. 

"I can't wait to eat this, I probably haven't a big meal like this in forever you know" Frank told him. "Like, most of the food I eat at home is those pasta meals that you put in a mug" 

Gerard nodded, beginning to eat his lasagna. He noticed that Frank ate it using just his fork, very sloppily if you asked Gerard. It was safe to say that Gerard got pretty annoyed at the way Frank was eating, it was getting on his nerves.

"Frank" he said. Frank continued to eat.  
"Frank" Gerard repeated.

"Yes?" Frank said, replying the last time and looking up from his meal.

"Use your knife and fork" 

"Why?" Frank frowned.

"Because I said so" Gerard replied, a harsh tone in his voice that made Frank nod and obey.  
"Do you like it?" 

"Yes, it tastes much better than all the lasagne I've ever tasted. Though I don't like all the vegetables, there is a lot" Frank told him.

"I'm glad you like it, honestly I think because you helped me, it's the best I've ever had" Gerard said.

"You really think so?" Frank beamed, his face glowing.

"Yeah, you did a good job" Gerard told him.

Frank blushed, biting his lip. "Thanks" he whispered.

"Don't bite your lip" Gerard said, taking a firm grip on his fork, he couldn't handle this, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

"Why not?" Frank questioned, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Frank, just eat your meal" Gerard sighed. 

He did, and they managed to finish it quickly. Frank went on about his pet goldfish that he had when he was younger; about how it died when Frank ate it by accident. All through the meal Frank talked about unnecessary stuff that Gerard couldn't give more shits about. 

So, when he finished his lasagne, he placed down his fork and knife; staring at Frank.

"But my aunt was kinda creeped out by it, because you would too, I'm sure any one would end up wanting to bleach their eyes-" Frank was cut off by Gerard.

"Frank, shut up and sit on my knee" Gerard said, and Frank raised his eyebrows before smiling. He stood up, walking around the table and plopping himself down Gerard's knee where he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"I hate to break it to you, baby boy but I don't really give a shit about any of your stories" Gerard admitted, with a smile of course.

Frank turned red, biting his lip again-causing Gerard to scowl and place his thumb on Frank's chin so that he could release his lip.

"Don't do that" Gerard whispered, running his thumb over Frank's lip. He stopped himself though, he couldn't do this.

"Sir, why did you invite me here?" Frank asked him, tilting his head to the side. 

"I was..."

"Lonely?" 

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Gerard chuckled.

"Aww, where's the wife and kid?" Frank asked.

"Oh, they're out doing something together" Gerard said. "Just, don't mention them when it's just us two" 

"Oh, does it make you feel ashamed because you kissed me?" Frank asked.

"Don't..." Gerard whispered. "And anyways I didn't kiss you, you did" 

"Oh, but I remember you kissing me back, Mr Way" Frank said, with a amused smile.

"That was a mistake, I shouldn't have" Gerard shook his head lightly.

"Just like you shouldn't have me sat in your lap, Sir" Frank whispered.

"Yeah... well I like having you in my lap" Gerard said, pressing his arms-that were wrapped around Frank's waist-tighter. "You're warm" 

"You're cold" Frank said "it makes sense though" he then giggled.

Gerard only smiled, he had always been cold, sometimes he would theorise that it would be the reason that Lindsey didn't like cuddling him much. Though, he suspected the real reason was because of his personally.

"Oh, I just remembered" Gerard said, a realisation had popped into his mind, remembering something that he owned and knew Frank would appreciate.

"What?" 

"I have a guitar, it's only an acoustic but I have one" Gerard told him.

"Woah, you do?" Frank said, giddiness rising.

"Yes, you can play for me, seen as I drew for you" Gerard told him, he got Frank to his feet and stood up.  
"Follow me, I'm pretty sure it's in the games room"

"You have a games room?" Frank asked as he followed Gerard through the house.

"Yes, we hardly ever go in it though" Gerard told him, and they climbed the stairs-going down a few corridors until they reached the room.

He had almost forgotten what it looked like, so when he opened it he travelled his eyes around the room. With the ball pool table in the middle, unused arcade machines and countless shelves of board games, puzzles and console games he was rather surprised by what he actually owned in that room. He scanned around for the guitar, and when he did see it he walked over, picking up the guitar.

"Here" he said, holding the blue acoustic to Frank, who gladly took it and admired it.

"Woah, this is cool" Frank said, exploring the guitar's design and features.

"You going to play me a piece?" Gerard asked, sitting down on one of the beanbags. 

"Yeah" Frank nodded, sitting himself down on the other beanbag. "I haven't played acoustic in ages" 

"You mainly play on that electric?" 

"Yeah, I wish that I could have it, but it's way out off my price range" Frank said and he put the acoustic in a comfortable position.

"What are you going to play?" Gerard asked him.

"Maybe something like a Nirvana" Frank shrugged and he placed his fingers into position on the frets.

"Teen spirit, possibly?" 

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You know that song?"

"Well, I might have taken a listen to a few songs" Gerard smiled, he had in fact listened to a few, taking quite a liking.

"That's my man" Frank winked and smiled. "Sure, I'll play Teen Spirit, I pretty much know how to" 

So, he readied his fingers into the frets again, getting them into position and took a breath; he then started playing.  
And it was good, it was really good, or it was to Gerard anyway. The notes and the chords seemed perfect and the flawlessness of it got to Gerard, and he smiled at the sound; but also the sight of Frank playing. In any other's eyes and sense it might have sound terrible or out of tune; but in Gerard's mind and heart-eyed world; it was perfect. It was perfect to him.

And then it was over, and Frank looked up smiling and looking for a response. Gerard hoped that his amazed face would give him a clue to what he felt. He smiled back.

"That was good" Gerard said. "really good" 

"Thanks, I thought that it sounded a bit flawed... I mean, some parts weren't good" Frank said, a little doubtful of himself.

"It was fine, really, sweetie" Gerard told him. "Or at least to me it was, and I think that should matter" 

"Yeah" Frank nodded, smiling.

"You should try everyday to help in your dream job, you'd be amazing" Gerard advised.

"Thank you, but I don't even have the money to buy a guitar" Frank said.

"Doesn't stop you" Gerard said. "If you were in band, what would you name it?" 

"Oh, I don't know" Frank shrugged. " maybe I'd name it after something in Catcher in the rye" 

"Oh, that book?"

"Yeah, my favourite" Frank said. "You should read it" 

"You said that to me awhile ago" Gerard reminded.

"Yeah, because it's so good" Frank expressed. "Honestly, you should read it" 

"Okay, maybe I will" Gerard nodded. "Though the last book I read was about a cat that got stuck in a chimney"

Frank laughed, "what?"

"Well, I was forced to read a book to my daughter the other day" Gerard explained, chuckling.

"How the fuck did the cat even get up the fucking chimney?" Frank laughed again.

"Well, it sneezed and went flying into the air and straight into the chimney" Gerard said, grinning.

Frank really did start laughing then, and surprisingly; so did Gerard. Gerard quite liked to hear Frank's laugh, though it did sound like he had smoked pot since he was young (which Gerard hoped wasn't true). 

"You're laughing for once!" Frank pointed out.

"Yeah" Gerard said, his laughter was starting to drift away though, as seconds went on.

"I bet you haven't laughed in like a century" Frank said.

"I'm not that old, and plus I did laugh not so long ago" Gerard said.

"Oh yeah?" Frank raised his eyebrows. "When was that to you?"

"Okay, perhaps I haven't laughed in a while" Gerard said, because it was true. He hadn't laughed at all in a while and the only reason he had was because of Frank.

"Yeah, its pretty obvious" Frank said, rolling his eyes. "You're generally a miserable old git"

"You're cheeky, you are" Gerard said, pointing at Frank, who smirked.

Frank achieved a childlike smile, playing with the bottom stings slowly. Gerard looked down at the time, cringing with realisation that he still had work to complete and finish. He stood up quickly, receiving a questioning glance from Frank.

"I have work to do" Gerard stated, fixing his pants (as they had been slowly sliding off his hips).

"You do?" Frank said, also standing up and placing down the guitar.

"Yes" Gerard nodded, letting out a sigh. "You can stay in here or something" 

"Oh, but I want to come with you" Frank said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'm literally doing to my office and doing work, Frankie" Gerard said. "It's not exciting" 

"It's exciting if you're there" Frank stated and folded his arms. "Please sir, I want to be with you" 

Gerard sighed, slightly fed up and ran his fingers through his hair quickly before looking at Frank again. (Who was looking at him with pleading eyes)  
"Fine, whatever" 

"Yey, thanks" Frank grinned and Gerard walked out, feeling slightly irritated with the boy that was trailing behind him.

He got to his office, opening it and stepping in. It was very different to the one he had back in the office. Frank's eyes explored the room, taking in all the features and colours. Gerard sat down onto the chair, turning on his computer and leaned back.

"I like this office, it's more comfy-feeling then your big office" Frank expressed, sitting himself down on the old armchair in the corner.

"Hmm"

"It's way more homely, and smells better" Frank said. "Your office back at the building smells like fucking laundry, this one smells like vanilla and dust" 

"Dust?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like just the presence of it gives off a scent" Frank said. Gerard didn't question it any further and set up his work. Sighing as he saw the work he had to catch up on.

He worked, typing away and frowning at multiple things. His mind was already starting to get stressed, begging him to stop the work and relax. Though, despite his mind's efforts he had to get this done. In the past recent days, he had hardly done any work at all. He was constantly being distracted, mainly by the boy who was currently looking through family photo albums. Gerard stared, wishing that Frank wouldn't do that.

"You were cute as a kid" Frank said as he flipped through the baby pictures.

"Hmm" 

"Is that your brother next to you in most of these?" Frank asked.

"Yes" 

"Woah, you looked great as a teenager" Frank stated, as he had gotten to the part of the book in which Gerard had been going through his teen years.

"I was fat as a teenager" Gerard mumbled, remembering the days of insecurity and self-loath.

"You still look great, though" Frank said. "You'll always look beautiful to me" 

Gerard felt his mood lift at the sound of Frank praising his looks. He had never been told that he would always look beautiful. In fact, he didn't remember the last time he had been called beautiful. Of course, he had been called handsome and good-looking; but never beautiful.

"You looked good at your wedding" Frank commented. Something about Frank looking at his wedding photos made Gerard feel guilty and formed an uneasy feeling in him.  
"Your wife's pretty" 

"Yes" Gerard nodded timidly.

"Eww your dads in here" Frank stated, scrunching his nose up. 

Gerard chuckled, swinging his chair back to face his computer, where he got back to his work. No matter how much Frank was currently distracting him, he had to get on with the work.

After awhile, Gerard could tell Frank was getting restless and he moved about in the office, occasionally dancing and humming. 

"I'm bored" he then stated. 

"Cool" Gerard muttered, ignoring him and focusing on his work.

He could hear Frank moving close to him, until he was dis-focused by his work when Frank decided to slip onto his lap; straddling him. Gerard frowned as Frank blocked the computer screen. 

"Do you mind?" Gerard said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes" Frank smirked, putting arms around Gerard's neck.

"I really hate you" Gerard muttered, putting his hands on Frank's waist and attempted to shove the teen off him.

"No you don't" Frank giggled, holding on tighter.

"You have to let me do my work, Frank" Gerard sighed.

"How come?"

"Why do you think?" Gerard said.

"It's boring and you're not paying attention to me" Frank told him.

"Because I need to get my work done, Frankie" Gerard said, his hands still having a soft grip on Frank's waist.

"You don't have to, come on" Frank whined, and he moved his hips up--dangerously close to Gerard's crotch.

Gerard sucked in a breath, holding a firmer grip on Frank's waist. "Don't do that" he breathed.

Frank giggled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Gerard's lips and smiled. "How come?" 

Gerard gritted his teeth, taking in more breaths. "Gosh"

Frank smirked again, "it's okay to feel like that, sir" 

"You need to leave" Gerard let out weakly.

"You don't really want me to leave" Frank stated.

"God, that's true" Gerard said. "But it's so wrong" 

Frank smirked again, of course he did. He was always wearing some sort of smirk or cheeky look. Gerard was slowly being filled with what he could only explain was want. It wasn't that sexual, mainly just the company of Frank. Though, he was dirty to admit that of course there was feelings of passion.

"Sometimes in life, you have to sin for happiness" Frank said.

"God, what is your mind?" Gerard asked, knowing that Frank's mind consisted of a different outlook on life, even if they were seemingly bad.

"Wonderful" Frank only said, and Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, but he smiled and shook his head.

"You're crazy" Gerard stated, reaching up to run his fingers through Frank's black locks. He then moved to stroke the soft, bleached sides.  
"What is this hairstyle?"

Frank shrugged, "I did it myself, I used to have long hair but I cut it into a faux hawk and bleached the sides"

"What did your aunt have to say?" Gerard asked as he ran his fingers through the black hair again.

"She was pissed" Frank laughed. "I mean, especially when she thought I paid for the hair bleach"

"Meaning you stole it?" Gerard questioned.

"Well... yeah but I had to, i couldn't waste our money on bleach" Frank murmured.

"I see" Gerard muttered. "You can't just steal though" 

"I know, but it's the only way I can get me and my aunt things we need" Frank said, pressing his lips together.

Gerard nodded, sighing a little. He knew that what Frank was doing was wrong, but he really couldn't blame the boy. He and his aunt were clearly struggling with their life. 

"Sometimes in life, you have to sin for happiness" Gerard said, repeating what Frank had said.

Frank smiled, nodding. "I'm glad that you understand" 

"Sure" Gerard smiled. "Now, can you please get off me? I really need to get to work"

Frank sighed sadly and slipped off of Gerard, throwing himself back onto the couch. "Do you have a radio?" He asked.

"No" Gerard muttered.

"Oh come on, everyone owns a radio" Frank said.

"I probably have one somewhere, just don't know where it is" Gerard replied, again; trying to focus on his work.

Frank groaned like with a childlike manner and crossed his arms. "Can I have some candy?" he then asked.

"Yeah sure" Gerard muttered and he heard Frank scuttle out of the room, clearly very excited at the idea of being able to have candy. He bit his lip, staring pained at all the work he missed over the past days.

\---

By the end of the day, Frank decided he was to leave at half five. Gerard let him keep some of the candy that they had, he knew that Bandit never had any of the candy so it wasn't like they would notice they were gone. They had spent the rest of day with Gerard continuing his work and Frank doing whatever the fuck.

Gerard had finished his work by five, which he was very glad about. For the thirty minutes remaining, he let Frank explore most of the kitchen; seeing him in awe at all the candy they had stored up. Gerard didn't see why a kitchen could be so interesting, but then again this was Frank.

So, by the time they were by the door, Frank had a bag of candy in hand and broad smilie on his face. Gerard sighed at the sight, though it was a sigh that was a blend of content, amusement and the sort of feeling you get that makes you want to smile and shake your head. 

"Thanks for inviting me around" Frank said, clutching the bag to his chest and smiling widely.

"No problem, you better get going" Gerard replied.

Frank grinned, standing on his tip toes where he placed a swift, steady kiss to Gerard's lip before giggling and slipping out of the door; shutting it behind him. And Gerard smiled, just a tad.

\---

He laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't escape any thoughts that were coming to his mind, and those thoughts were making him feel so terribly guilty. As he laid there, laid next to his wife all that he saw in his mind was the boy. Yes, this had been happening fairly recently, but there was something that he liked about Frank that was so confusing and kept Gerard drawn to him.

Maybe it was the way that Frank would tell him crazy things that came to mind and his way of the world. Yes, he had expressed this earlier but it was the main thing that really drew Gerard to Frank and he couldn't help that. He also loved Frank's hyper attitude and happy thoughts. He loved that the boy was energetic and strange in his own way.

Of course, that was strange to someone like Gerard. He would normally hate people like that, he never did want to know more about them. Though, Frank seemed different. He really did want to see more of him. He was special in some way, and even though Frank would annoy him a lot, he still wanted to be with him. Gerard didn't know when he started to warm up to Frank and his presence, but he certainly had.

And he sighed, turning over in the bed. Away from his wife and fell asleep to feelings of guilt and confused wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this but: RIP to Chester Bennington.  
> Also, I may not be able to post for awhile. Next chapter will most probably be next week. I'm working on a few oneshots that I really want to complete. Make sure to comment, they motivate me.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying, I'm scared it's a bit crap. But, I love it honestly.
> 
> -Arla xox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles

Chapter 10

File after file he sat there, bored out his mind as he sighed and wished that he could be somewhere else. The weather was rainy and wet, and the day was stressful. He had already spilled his coffee on the way up and Patrick was off sick, so he didn't have anyone to assist him.

He was given too much jobs to do, and he thought that it was unfair. Sure, he had an important job and was part of an important family; but did that have to mean that he'd get work thrown on him 24/7. Yes, he got that he complained about it a lot and that it was part of life, but one of Gerard's main jobs was to complain and according to stereotypes; be a bitter person, boring person.

Though however, he decided that he really shouldn't be like that at all, or if you'd like Frank had given him that advice. He realised that perhaps he should stop keeping on being the typical businessman and at least try to make his job a little worthwhile. So, there he sat with the The Smiths CD playing on the radio that he bought recently.

And he agreed that the music was making him feel slightly better than he usually would, but all the same, he was still feeling stressed out. The work over music was still strong, it was like as if work and music were having a battle. The music was weaker than the work. Or in his situation it was anyways. Perhaps this happened to everyone, but he wasn't sure because he didn't have people's brains and only people with their own brains can understand their brains. If that made any sense at all. Maybe he would explain that to Frank, it did seem like something Frank would appreciate hearing. And perhaps he would agree.

And speaking of that boy, he hadn't heard anything from him in almost a week. Which, was completely strange for Frank, though now he thought more in depth; this was Frank and that boy could be unpredictable at times. If not, all the time. Gerard didn't understand Frank at all, why Frank was so interested in him and why Frank would insist on kissing him and being affectionate.

Don't get him wrong, Gerard liked the boy. Of course he did, it's been expressed so many times. He just couldn't understand why a boy like Frank would think of hanging around him all the time. He didn't see why Frank couldn't go around hanging out and kissing people his age. And yes, he did know that Frank had told him that he didn't really like hanging out with people in his year, but surely not everyone could piss him off in his age area.

Aside from that, he was stressed. He wasn't in a good mood at all to say the least. Many other things has pissed him off that week, and though he tried to ignore them; they always seemed to next him all the time. His problems were like shadows, but at the same time they weren't. People can see your shadows, but with problems and issues they can't. Not unless you tell someone, but it's hard to find someone who cares about that.

And even though he knew exactly what he felt this day, the time he didn't know what to feel was when he had gotten the familiar knock on his door. The one and only of course was behind it, and Gerard hadn't even commanded him to come in. 

"Come in" he shouted out after a moment, and in came the boy who was dressed for the totally wrong weather. A red top and ripped jeans, with the same old converse he always wore. He was carrying a few things in his arms, clutching at them.

"Hey sir" Frank said and bounced over to Gerard's desk to place whatever he was carrying down onto it. 

"What's all this?" Gerard asked him with of course; his eyebrows raised.

"Well" Frank begun and he picked up a book, showing the front to Gerard. "I brought you catcher in the rye to read" 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I really want you to read it. So I brought it" Frank said and he placed in front of Gerard, who picked it up and looked at the aging pages.

"Thanks" he half muttered and placed it back down again.

"I also brought a pick that my dad got from a Bon Jovi concert once, it's super old though because my dad went like thirty years ago or something." Frank blabbered.

"Nice" Gerard nodded slowly, slightly irritated.

"But he's dead I think, so my aunt let me have it" Frank shrugged, placing it down and picking up a piece of paper. He giggled and walked around the table. With saying, Frank sat down in his lap.  
"Look it's me as a baby" 

Gerard looked at the photo. It was set in a garden with two adults sat down next to each other, they were holding hands and smiling down at the small boy in front of them. Frank was sat on the grass, his arms around a large dog in a loving hug and a smile was spread on his face.   
"That's... nice" 

"I know, I love it so much and I only found it yesterday" Frank told him and luckily sat up off of Gerard's lap. 

"Why are you showing me this stuff?" Gerard asked in a sigh.

"I thought you'd be interested" Frank said, adding the photo back to the pile.

"Well, I'm not" 

"You aren't?" Frank frowned with a pout and sad puppy eyes. 

"I mean... yes" Gerard stuttered, under the spell of Frank's sad face. "I don't... whatever" 

"Are you okay, sir?" Frank asked.

"I'm just stressed is all" Gerard replied, even the sight of the papers in front of him were causing him a level of high stress. 

"Aww, I hate being stressed as well"

"I'm pretty sure everyone hates being stressed, Frank" Gerard replied.

"Did you try putting on that music to try and calm your stress?" Frank asked, starting to dance around the room.

"Yes, but it isn't working much" Gerard said, tapping his pen against the desk as he watched the energetic boy.

"Music is a good cure, but it doesn't work all the time" Frank said. "It makes hated jobs feel better" 

"Well, it isn't working right now" Gerard muttered, as he wrote more things down onto the paper. "It's distracting me more than anything" 

"Well yeah, it's supposed to make you forget all the negative stuff" Frank shrugged, jumping onto the sofa.

"But you say to listen to it when I'm working?" Gerard questioned, he was confused by the whole ordeal.

"Just to make it more fun, I guess" Frank shrugged. "Like, it's supposed to give you a happy vibe" 

"It's not working for me" Gerard murmured. "Maybe just a little, but not a lot"

"Maybe you're just immune to making things feel better" Frank said, laying on the sofa upside down so that his fringe brushed against the wooden floor.

Gerard sighed, reaching forward and turning off the music. 

"Why'd you turn it off?" Frank asked with a pout.

"Because it's distracting me from my work" Gerard replied heavily. "And so are you so stop prancing about" 

Frank huffed, crossing his arms and staring out of the window. Gerard let out a small, agitated breath and continued with his work. It was like this for about ten minutes until he saw that Frank was looking through a folder of documents, looking at them with confusion and a frown.

"Frank, don't touch them" Gerard commanded. Frank carried on looking through them, taking one out now and again; studying them.

"Frank, get off them" Gerard said behind gritted teeth. "I don't need your filthy hands on them"

"But sir, my hands are perfectly clean" Frank said with a cocky smile that made Gerard rise in frustration as he got up out off his seat and towards Frank. He managed to pull it out of Frank's hands harshly. 

"Stop fucking touching my stuff and do as you're told" Gerard seethed, staring down at Frank with dark and angry eyes. He couldn't help feeling this way, he didn't like treating Frank like this.

But Frank only smirked, getting off from the couch and walked away from him, going somewhere near to the opposite side. Gerard sighed, placing his folder back into the bookcase and ran a hand up his face and into his hair, pulling on the black strands gently. He turned around to where Frank was, seeing him looking up at the diplomas and achievements hung along the wall.

"Diplomas in business, English and computing" Frank muttered aloud. "That's an odd mix" 

Gerard didn't say anything, just pressed his lips together and stared daggers at the short teenager. As much as he enjoyed being around Frank, he wasn't in a very good mood and was already as pissed as he could be. His could feel his emotions taking control of himself and he found them pushing him towards the boy, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. He received a gasp as he pressed Frank roughly against the wall.

"Ouch?" Frank said with a flight frown, though after that he, for some reason giggled and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. And before Gerard could even do anything, the younger's lips were on his.

His mixed emotions got the better of him as he grabbed Frank's waist and pulled him closer as their lips were pressed and messy. The soft feeling that were their lips started to move, and everything was hot and heavy once tongues ran along each other's lips. Lips were in between teeth, lips captured the other person's plump bottom lip in a soft but rough movement. Tongues only slightly met, just a passionate glide and they greeted other kiss functions. But the passion, fire and wrath was quickly snapped once Gerard pushed the teen away from him.

Their stare was filled with intensity as they both caught their breath. Gerard was starting to panic, he had just shared a lusting, passionate and don't forget extensively wrong kiss with a seventeen year old boy. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, he was married, he was twice Frank's age and he was the same gender as him. No, he had never felt an attraction to males before, but he was feeling the attraction to Frank as he would with women. It was an attraction that was strange; it was an attraction containing frustration, adoration, lust and an easeful want to treat him softly and gently. 

So, with that panic, he just couldn't do it. He was in a messy state, his brain telling him sorts of things. Gerard closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and opened them again to look at Frank, who was covered in anticipation and worry.

"Get out" Gerard whispered, his jaw clenching.

"But sir-" 

"No, just get the fuck out" Gerard said, his voice coated with anger.

"But sir, why?" Frank asked quickly. 

"Just...fuck, what is wrong with you?" Gerard questioned.

"Wrong with me?" Frank scowled.

"And what's wrong with me?" Gerard then asked himself, running his hands through his hair. Frank looked to the floor, biting his lip.  
"You make this really hard for me you know" 

Frank looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"You just-you just... I've only known you for about a month and I've hardly spent that much time with you-but you're...so tempting" Gerard stammered out, messing with his tie.

"Sorry" Frank whispered and he moved closer, touching Gerard's arms. Gerard found him self panicking again as he ripped Frank off from him and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't fucking touch me" Gerard yelled, and he instantly felt bad once he saw that Frank looked as if he was to cry, curled up with his knees pressed to his chest. And he knew that he should do something, but instead of that, he turned and sat on the couch. He just there, face in hands as he tried to calm his emotions.

He wasn't sure when Frank left, but he knew that it was quite a while after. He did indeed feel bad, but part of him was telling him that Frank deserved it for provoking him like that. The ring on his finger seemed to be staring into his guilty soul, like it knew everything that had just happened. He was slightly glad that wedding rings didn't have a some sort of ringing noise that went off when their partner kissed someone else. 

He sat there for a while in misery.

\----

The staff room was buzzing, the staff were chatting and laughing. Some were explaining their latest project ideas and some were talking about their families. The women sat with salads as they chatted, the men were chuckling and talking about all sorts of things. Gerard was on his own, making his coffee.

He was still thinking about what had happened just a few hours ago and since then he hadn't talked to anyone at all. He stirred the coffee until it was done and leaned against the counter with the mug in hand, taking short sips of it. He needed a cigarette, but of course he was inside and it was practically illegal to do so. So, there he stood looking around the large and busy room. It was lunch so there were many people eating and drinking, everyone liked taking breaks.

"Hello sir" a voice said. It was Chester. Chester had only worked there for a couple of months so he hadn't really gotten close to him at all. Though, he knew from what other people had said that Chester was a very nice and decent guy.

"Hello Mr Bennington" Gerard nodded.

"How are you?" Chester asked, taking something from out of the fridge.

"I'm very well, just a little stressed" Gerard replied, taking a sip from his mug because 'a little stressed' was covering up how he was really feeling from recent events.

"Ah, normal for people like us" Chester chuckled, eating his sandwich.

"Yes, true. Though I do say that you're all working accept ion ally well" Gerard said.

"You think?"

"Yes, you're doing well also" Gerard told him.

"I'm happy to hear that, sir" Chester smiled. "I'm very happy with my job and I'm always trying my hardest" 

"Good" Gerard smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Chester nodded, turning to walk away but Gerard stopped him with the need to ask a question.

"Wait-can I just take your advice on something?" Gerard asked him.

"Sure, go ahead" Chester replied.

"Well, you see. I want to know what I should do to tell someone that I'm extremely sorry for something" Gerard said. "But, not just saying 'I'm sorry' . What should I do to really let them know I'm sorry?"

Chester took a pause, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, if it was me I'd buy them something"

"Buy them something?"

"Yes, like maybe something they've wanted for a long time. You know, something that'll make them happy and thank you. Treat them" Chester said. "Also, if it's a wife or something show her that you're sorry by exchanging in a few slow and meaningful kisses" 

Gerard nodded, feeling slightly odd when Chester mentioned 'wife'. Because, the person that he wanted to say sorry to was obviously not his wife but rather a boy that he had shared a few kisses with. "Okay, yes. Thank you, Chester" 

Chester smiled, turning back away again. Gerard leaned back again in thought as he finished off the last of his coffee, washing it before heading back to his office with a few ideas in mind.

When he walked in, Patrick was there reading a book and looking bored (Gerard had barely noticed that Patrick was somehow looking perfectly fine to say he was off). He looked up once Gerard had opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey sir" he said, placing the book down. "I came back to work, I was feeling slightly better"

"Hello Patrick, do you mind doing something for me?" Gerard asked, reaching to grab his bag.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Tell whoever asks that I'm feeling sick and I've gone home. I need to do something and... well yeah" Gerard said. 

Patrick nodded. "Okay yeah I'll do that"

"And do some of my emails" Gerard added and he walked out of the room, walking down the corridors of the office and down elevators until he was outside and in his car.

He hopped in, starting it up and checked that he had everything. Then, he was off.

\---

He arrived at the mall with a few ideas in mind. He decided to take Chester's advice and buy something for Frank. He perhaps could buy Frank a couple of CDs, or maybe some shirts that he'd appreciate. Gerard felt as he was spoiling Frank, though he did feel as if he had to. He was going to try his hardest to make it up to Frank in the best ways possible.

He got out, walking towards the mall with his arms wrapped around himself (it was still very cold and very damp, and of course, he had forgotten his coat). Walking through the doors, he was relived to feel a little warmth on him. The mall did not look very packed at all, mainly because everyone would be at work or school. So, the majority of people there were old people and housewives. 

He decided to go to a band merchandise store first, choosing to go into Hot Topic seen as Frank had brought him to this shop before, (well, a different store but) and he knew it held stuff that Frank would love. He was immediately vibrated with the loud metal music overhead as he stepped in. A man with a high Mohawk and dressed in all sorts of punk garb gave him a strange look as Gerard walked through the store. Though, Gerard couldn't blame him, he was dressed in a suit and holding a briefcase. 

He ambled over to the shirts, looking through them with a frown. He didn't recognize the bands nor did he know if Frank liked the bands. He tried to look for a classic rock band, but to no avail. Luckily, there was girl; probably in her very late teens chewing on gum and wearing Hot Topic uniform. 

"Hello, I wanted to know if you have any classic rock shirts?" Gerard asked the girl-Helena, as it read on her badge.

"Erm, I think we do" Helena shrugged, sighing and traveling down the shirts isle. She stopped, looking behind a few and pointed. "We don't have many, just shit like Guns and Roses" 

"Oh, okay" Gerard nodded slowly.

"We have quite a lot of Misfits shirts if you're interested" Helena informed, blowing a bubble.

"Erm, yes I do think he likes them" Gerard replied.

"who you getting them for?" Helena asked. "Your son?"

"Erm, yeah" Gerard lied.

"Well, i'm sure you'll find some good ones for him" She said. "The misfits shirts are over there" she informed, nodding over to the opposite side.

"Thank you" Gerard said and he pulled out five dollars, handing it to her. Helena looked surprised and grinned.

"Wow, thanks" she said. "And you're welcome" then she turned, goggling at the five dollar note.

Gerard looked through the misfits tops, picking out a couple that looked cool enough and plopped them into his basket. He then turned to a few of the band hoodies, placing in a The Smiths one that he quite liked. Once he decided that they were all acceptable, he went over the counter to pay for them. They were expensive, yes. (But you see, Gerard was rich and there was no point telling him that they were).

His next idea was to go to the music store, but as he walked past he saw a pet store. He knew that Frank had mentioned having a dog, so perhaps Gerard could go in and buy something for the dog. Maybe a collar or something. So he went in, coming out with a collar that was engraved with "Sweet Pea" on the metal tag and some soft ball that was in there. 

After that, he did go to the music store. As he was in there, he stared up at the white guitar that Frank loved. Though, he decided that perhaps buying the guitar was a little too over the top in this case. 'Maybe another day', he thought to himself and went over to the CDs. He went through them, and he was pretty proud of himself to recognize some them. He picked out a Bon-Jovi 'best of' album, a live misfits CD and a 'best of rock' album. 

There were posters, and he knew that at this point he was buying a little too much for Frank. But, he felt as if he was buying them for someone special, and to him Frank was his special someone. He should've said that about his wife, but Frank was different. Frank to him was a gem, a gem that he treasured (well, not all the time, it seemed) and he needed to care for. So, of course he was spending money on showing Frank that he was sorry, that Frank was his. 

He remembered Frank mentioning that he had a couple of band posters on his wall, so he wasn't sure which ones Frank or not. Or which bands to get as there weren't any classic rock bands. So, he asked the man that was clearly the owner, knowing that him and Frank were close acquaintances with him.

"Hello?" Gerard he asked.

"Hey man, whatcha need?" Billie said, a joyous smile on his face.

"Oh, well you know Frank?" Gerard asked.

"Ah, yes I know that boy" Billie chuckled.

"Yes, well I want to get him a poster but I'm not quite sure which to get him" Gerard said.

"Ah, well I think he has most of the guns and roses posters, few The Smiths and a couple of Bon-Jovi" Billie told him. "Maybe get him the Arctic Monkeys one?" 

"Yeah, I think he's quite a fan of them" Gerard nodded.

"Well there you go" Billie said, smiling.

So, he bought the poster. And by the time he made it back to his car, he had five bags and was feeling very worn out. He sat in the seat, sighing and dug into his pocket for his phone. His next task was to call Frank to ask him where he was, that is if Frank actually wanted to talk to him.

Frank didn't actually pick up until the third call. 

"Frankie?" Gerard said into the phone.

"Hmm?" Frank answered, only in a low hum.

"Look, I'm...I just...where are you?" Gerard asked him, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Home" Frank muttered, he did sound his usual self at all; which in all honestly-broke Gerard's heart just a little.

"Okay, I'm coming over" Gerard announced, hanging up the phone and started the drive again.

It took him a while to remember where exactly Frank lived. Surprisingly, the poorer areas of the town were located near the manors and mansions. So, once he did manage to locate the area, he had the task of trying to find somewhere to park. Which, was going to be an extremely difficult thing to do. He knew that he would look a bit like a total snobby dick parking a McLaren near all the old Ford Crown Victoria's and Buick LeSabres. So with worries and his non-cockiness, he parked his car near to the park that he knew so well. He made sure that it wasn't seen on the main road as he wasn't completely sure what time Lindsey would herself be driving home. Her work hours changed constantly, and Gerard guessed that it would be very suspicious as to why Gerard's car was parked in the park.

But anyways, he got out of the car with all the bags in hand hoping that yet again he did not look like a total dick walking around with a few carrier bags. And by the time he was even on Frank's (sort-of) street his arms were already tired out. He hadn't even bought anything relatively heavy at all, so he wasn't sure what his own problem was. He looked out for the little passage way that him and Frank had gone through the first time, and when he did find it; he sighed. He sighed because he knew that he was going to have to survive the thought of stray cats possibly purring wherever-the-fuck, and of course, he did not at all (not one bit) enjoy the thought of stepping on old and rusted trash (and possibly rotten food; he wouldn't be surprised).

But, luckily he did. He managed to get through the whole foul experience of the passage way-without feeling claustrophobic-and without throwing up. As he looked up to the house, he tried to put on an ostentatious manner; to look as if he didn't want to die in this scum hole. He knocked; bunglingly. 

The door opened just a tad, only for Gerard to see half of Frank's face. 

"Hello" Gerard tried to smile, though it really did come out very awkwardly indeed.

"Mm" Frank said, clearly very incensed with upset.

"I'm sorry" Gerard said. "I've brought you a few things" 

Frank sighed, opening the door and looked pretentiously at Gerard. "You did, huh?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded, and he lifted the bags up. Frank's immediately seemed to glow. 

"Woah, okay...erm come in" Frank said and he stepped back, letting Gerard enter his house. "Did you really buy stuff for me?" Frank asked with an elated tone.

"Yes, I wanted to say sorry" Gerard said. "Like, so very sorry. I'm so sorry that you could fill the whole universe with all my sorry's" 

Frank giggled, pushing Gerard into the kitchen. Gerard placed down the bags onto the wooden table and smiled at Frank, who took a step towards them. He looked into the first bag, which was the stuff Gerard had bought from the music store. The first thing that he pulled out was the poster, unrolling it.

"Woah, this is sick" Frank exclaimed, eyeing the Arctic Monkeys poster with wide eyes. "Thanks" 

Gerard smiled. Frank dug deeper into the bag and withdrew the CDs, looking at them with pure elation. "Wow, dude these are amazing" Frank gasped and you could tell that his mood was being risen like a firework.

Next was the things that he had bought from Hot Topic, and he watched as Frank really did express an ecstatic mood. He ran his fingers down the fabric, biting his lip in admiration. You could tell that he most liked the hoodie as he slipped it on and giggled with happiness. 

He got to the pet store things, first taking out the ball. "Wow, you even got my dog stuff!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd appreciate that" Gerard said.

"I'll go get her" Frank said and he bounced out off the room, coming back in a few seconds later with what Gerard could only describe as a rat.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Gerard expressed at the dog in Frank's arms.

Frank laughed. "She's a strange one, isn't she?"

"Definitely" 

Frank placed her down onto the kitchen floor, giving her to ball as to which the dog (or beast, in Gerard's mind) just started nudging it with her head. Frank turned around to the bag again, finding the collar.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" Frank exclaimed, running his thumb over the collar. "You even had her name engraved" he bent down, grabbing the dog gently and fastened the collar safely around its small neck.

Gerard was smiling, and so was Frank. Frank, obviously very happy, practically threw himself onto Gerard-wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck-his legs being wrapped around Gerard's waist. 

"Thank you, thank you" Frank said and he leaned back, as to which Gerard had to hold onto Frank's waist and then his back thigh so that Frank wouldn't fall. "But you're very silly"

"Silly?" Gerard frowned. "How?"

"You didn't have to go out a buy me all this stuff to say sorry" Frank said. "You could've just came in and talked or whatever bullshit" 

"I... well I wanted to really show you i was sorry" Gerard said.

"I know and I'm grateful that you did buy me this stuff, but for future reference; not all gifts have to things to buy" Frank told him. "Sometimes maybe a hug and kiss can be the best gift a person can ask for" 

"Huh" Gerard only said, making Frank giggle. "But again, I'm sorry for this morning" 

"It's okay" 

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gerard asked.

"Well, no not really" Frank replied, his hands still flat on the back of Gerard's neck as Gerard held him up. "Maybe emotionally at first" 

"I'm sorry" Gerard muttered again.

"It's okay, believe me" Frank said, smiling. 

"Are you sure?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, sir" he said. "You really need to stop apologizing, I've forgiven you" 

"I know, but... it's you"

Frank tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I... well I guess I hate upsetting you?" Gerard managed to say. "Like, you're special... I guess"

"Wow, you're sweet for once" Frank said in a sarcastic tone and giggled. 

"Well, I can't always be bitter" Gerard chuckled.

"Of course not, but that's because I'm with you. Is it not?" Frank said.

"Oh, I guess" Gerard shrugged.

Frank jumped down from Gerard and straightened his hoodie. He looked into Gerard's eyes and smiled. It was a smile that Gerard could not read, but he knew that it was a good one. 

He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's lips; this time he captured the bottom lip softly and sweetly, unlike that morning when it was hot and messy.

He leaned back, seeing the content look on Frank's face as Gerard smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave your comments down below because my ego is as small as Donald Trump's dick. So... give me some praise.
> 
> \- Arla xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while my lovelies

He was finding himself running his fingers through Frank's hair as they sat on the couch. Frank was smiling contently with Sweet Pea in his lap. She had her new collar on, and it seemed that Frank was more in love with it than she was. Gerard found the small dog cute, though he couldn't help but notice how much Sweet pea fucking reeked, it was pretty obvious she'd never had a proper bath before. Gerard didn't have much experience with dogs, but he knew how they should be cleaned so that they didn't own a permanent wet dog smell.

Gerard had been at Frank's since he came to give Frank the stuffed he had bought. He wasn't quite sure what time it was but he didn't much care as he was enjoying sitting here-stroking Frank's hair as he sat thigh-touching with him-appreciating the teen's warmth. He knew that he'd have to get home soon, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. 

"I really shouldn't be here with you, you know" Gerard said, Frank turned his head around to look at Gerard.

"You shouldn't, but you like it" Frank stated.

"That's true, but I can't help but to know that it's wrong" Gerard said, resting his hair-stroking hand on Frank's arm.

"It might be, but you've got to do wrong things to be happy sometimes" Frank told him.

"I know" Gerard sighed. "You've stated" 

"So? Don't worry about it Gerard, nobody has to know" Frank said. "It's just you and I, here together" 

"Yeah" Gerard breathed out, running his teeth along his lip.

Frank smiled, leaning over to hover his lips above Gerard's. He let them brush, Gerard was just waiting for the touch. He breathed out shakily while Frank smirked, leaning back.

"I want to show you my room" Frank said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I want to show you all the things that I have inside it, I have all of your drawings on my wall" Frank told him, letting Sweet Pea jump onto the floor and into her bed. He stood up.

"You do?" Gerard questioned, standing up in front of Frank with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes, I think I told you, but anyways come on" Frank said, proceeding to lead the way into his bedroom:

Gerard wasn't quite sure how to feel about following a seventeen-year-old into their bedroom, but he followed with ease anyway. The bedroom of course was not a short trip, as the house was only small and the upstairs only contained around two rooms. Once the teen's door was open and he was stood inside, he look a look at his surroundings. The main colour scheme was a dirty blue colour, with skateboard patterns on the curtains and sheets. The bed was a double, the blankets were thin and all the furniture including the bedside table, small wardrobe, and the bedframe were made out of a thin, cheap wood. The walls made the room seem like a ripped and tearing tomb, the wallpaper peeling off and revealing the molding grey underwall. Posters that were poorly stuck up on the wall made the wearyness of the wall seem better. The posters displayed that of many bands and movie characters. And of course, on the wall above Frank's bed were the drawings that Gerard had drawn for him.

"See?" Frank started. "I told you that I displayed them up there"

"Yeah" Gerard said, eyes scanning the drawings.

"They do mean a lot to me you know" Frank said.

"I know they do" Gerard replied. "They mean a lot to me as well" 

"My favourites are the superheroes" Frank told him. "And of course Glen" he was sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at them.

"You've more or less mentioned all of them" Gerard said 

"That's because I do love all of them, Gerard" Frank responded. "I can't wait until you draw me another one, which you will do, won't you?" And he looked at Gerard with soft, manipulative eyes.

Gerard sighed, "of course I will, Frankie"

"Good, because you're amazing" Frank foretold. "And you have to agree with that"

"Yes, I guess I am" Gerard agreed, because it was imbelic to say that it he was not talented at drawing, it was simply a fact that the human brain would know once they laid eyes on the drawings. 

"Don't guess" said Frank "know"

Gerard pressed his lips together and nodded slightly, looking around the room again because he did not want another lecture from  Frank about how talented he is. Frank was sat there staring at the man with a smile, Gerard knew that  Frank was thinking things.

"When does your aunt get home?" Gerard asked, only then just remembering her existence.

"Oh, not until ages yet" Frank replied "She usually gets home at ten at night"

"What does she do?"

"Well, she says that she goes out with her friends, but I'm fairly convinced that she doesn't even have friends" Frank replied. "She probably gambles or I wouldn't be surprised if she's a prostitute"

"Oh" Gerard frowned.

"She's young so I bet she'd be great at prostitution, though she does sneeze a lot so That would be a turn off" Frank rambled. "I mean, you wouldn't want to have sex with someone that sneezes in the middle of a blowjob"

"No" Gerard said then chuckled.

"Why you laughing?" Frank asked with a frown

"Its just... you" Gerard replied. "Even though they piss me off, I do love your little rambles"

"Oh, well I have a lot to say" Frank said "much more than you have to say anyway, no offence sir but the things that you say are beyond fucking boring"

"Yes, well I'm not one for informal discussions really" Gerard replied. "You seem to be the one i have aberrant conversations with"

"I'm gonna pretend I know what 'aberrant' means and agree" said Frank. 

"Strange; peculiar; different" Gerard explained.

"Well, I did guess it was something among those lines" Frank replied. "I don't have the widest vocabulary"

"Yes, that is transpicuous" Gerard smirked.

"Shut your smart mouth, sir" Frank sassed. "Or if you want, I'll quite gladly shut it up for you"

"And how would you do that, honey?" Gerard asked with a knowing grin, crossing his arms"

"You're very much aware of what i could do" Frank smirked, and they smirked at one another until  Frank giggled.  
"Come cuddle with me you bastard"

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Cuddle with you?"

"Yes, please" Frank pleaded, moving so that he laid in the middle of the bed. "Cuddle with me" he repeated.

"O-okay" Gerard replied shakily and clambered onto the bed; resting beside Frank. Frank moved, resting his head on Gerard's chest as Gerard wrapped one of his arms around  Frank - while his other arm rested on Frank's waist.  
"I haven't done this in a while"

Frank peered up, "your wife not a fan of affection?"

"We're not a very affectionate couple anymore" Gerard replied, stroking Frank's collarbone with a light touch of his fingers; sliding into the t-shirt and feeling the warmth of his skin.

"What a shame, to me your relationship is pretty much dead" Frank said, as Gerard moved to brush Frank's hair with his long fingers.

"Yes, it is pretty much bland and vapid" Gerard answered. 

"Well, you do have me" Frank maintained "And I love all the affection one can give me" then he moved, resting his chin on Gerard's shoulder, Gerard could feel the tickle of warm breath.

"I'm not a very affectionate person myself, really" Gerard admitted, his voice now going wavy and shaky because Frank was leaving soft kisses onto Gerard's jaw.

"I bet you are, you're just so affection-deprived that you don't think you like it" Frank solutionised, making patterns with his finger on Gerard's chest.

"Hmm" 

"Everyone likes affection, sir" Frank whispered, his lips near Gerard's ear. "I'm sorry that you and wife can't show each other that anymore"

"Can we not talk about my wife whilst we are in this position?" Gerard requested, feeling a little uneasy talking about his wife while in compromising position with an underage boy.

Frank giggled "Yeah, of course" moving his lips away from Gerard's jaw and resting his head on his shoulder. "What should we talk about about then, sir?"

"I don't know" 

"Oh, I know. What's your favourite colour?" Frank asked him.

Gerard scoffed "What kind of cliche question is that?"

"Of course I'm going to ask cliche questions, Gerard" Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Now answer the question you dick"

"Well, I don't actually know, I've never really thought about it before" Gerard devulged.

"Oh, come on. Everyone has a favourite colour" Frank said.

"Fine, I guess like green or something" Gerard muttered 

"Ugh, thats such a boring and cliche colour" Frank groaned. "You see, mine is platnimum"

"I don't think that's an actual colour" 

"Well it is to me, so shut up" Frank giggled. "Though, if colours were people you'd be my favourite"

"Wow, that's so cheesy" Gerard chuckled.

"But it's true, you're my favourite thing ever" Frank said, squeezing Gerard harder.

"Why?"

"I've explained many times before but you're just amazing to me. You're like the only person who hasn't gotten, like, tired of me and you even though you're a dick to me sometimes; you still care about me" Frank explained. "You just... You're the best friend ever and you like me back"

Gerard didn't say anything back, just placed a kiss on the top of Frank's head and smiled. He stroked Frank's arm, running his hand up and down.

"Can we go back to asking cliche questions?" Frank asked happily

Gerard chuckled, "Sure, baby boy"

"Okay, what's your favourite number?"  
Was Frank's first question.

"People have favourite numbers?" Gerard questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course" Frank replied in a voice that should've ended in 'duh'. "Mine's 123"

"How come?" Gerard asked.

"Because of 1-2-3" Frank replied with a giggle.

"Okay, mine will be 1,234" Gerard decided with a chuckle. 

"Wow" Frank giggled. "Hmm, what's your favourite flavour of ice cream?"

"Vanilla"

"Ew, no that's boring. Mine's bubblegum" Frank said.

"Well, it's not surprising" Gerard replied. "What's your favourite place?"

"My favourite place..." Frank said, thinking about it. "Well, either the lake or the ice cream place"

"You know what mine is?" 

"Go on, tell me" Frank said, intrigued.

"Honestly, My dreams" Gerard answered.

"Your dreams?" Frank questioned. "I like that idea"

"Well yes, I only really did think about it  recently; but honestly in your dreams anything can happen" Gerard said.

"True, I mean they're cool" Frank replied. "Well apart from when you have nightmares"

"I like to see who appear in my dreams, it's peculiar to see people you would not frequently expect to be in a situation, be in a situation as you see in your dreams" Gerard went on. 

"Oh, dreams are very strange, sir" Frank said. "Though honestly, I do prefer real life than my dreams, mine aren't exactly heaven"

"I don't have dreams very often, though" Gerard said.

"Probably because your life is boring as fuck" Frank giggled, facing Gerard.

"I do find it a little better when i'm with you, truthfully" Gerard confessed, smiling at Frank.

"Aww, I can say the same to you, sir" Frank grinned. Gerard bit his lip, the hand that rested on Frank's waist moved, slipping under Frank's t-shirt. Gerard immediately noticed the bird tattoos that decorated Frank's hips.

"Birds" Gerard whispered lowly, trailing along the ink with his cold fingers.

"Sparrows" Frank whispered, correcting Gerard. But, Gerard didn't care as he leaned in, parting his lips and traveling them down to Frank's.  
Though, of course the phone then decided to ring; vibrating in Gerard's blazer pocket.  
"How cliche" Frank whispered, smirking and leaning back.

Gerard sighed, digging into his pockets to retrieve his phone. 

Lindsey.

"Hello?" He said, picking up the phone.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Lindsey asked, causing Gerard to frown in confusion. "I got a call from Mr Georg asking how you were because you went home sick or something?"

"Oh..." Gerard said, remembering. "Oh yes, I'm feeling slightly better now, I just had a bit of stomachace" he lied 

"Oh, well I'm coming home early today so I'll be there soon" Lindsey informed.

"You are?" Gerard said, starting to panic. "Erm, yeah okay I'll see you"

"Okay, well I just need to pick up bandit and I'll be on my way" Lindsey told him.

"Yes, yes see you there" Gerard stumbled in his speech.

"Make sure to get more test, Okay?" 

"Yes, I will, bye" and he ended the call. He sighed, running his hands through his before getting and off the bed. "I have to go"

"To lie to your wife?" Frank asked with a smirk.

Gerard scowled, biting his lip "Yes"

"Lying is a sin, Gerard" Frank quoted from the last time that he has said that.

Gerard narrowed his eyes and chuckled, "our whole thing is a sin in it's self,Frank"  
turning, he made his way out of the teen's room and back downstairs (of course, hearing the pattering footsteps of Frank racing behind)

When he stopped in front of the door, he turned to face Frank; who was looking at him with was expression. "Do you have to go, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, Frankie" Gerard replied with a sigh.

"Don't I get my kiss?" Frank asked with a flirtatious smile.

Gerard let out a heavy breath, walking forward and grabbing Frank's hair, (making the younger boy gasp) and pulled their lips together. It was a harsh, quick press of the lips and soon Gerard pulled away; stepping out of the house. But not before Frank kissed his cheek and giggled.

Of course, it meant that Gerard had to suffer going through the disgusting streets again, lighting a cigarette on his way. He did come across a few stray cats and from the disgusted shriek that he made; it was obvious that he did not the sight and thought of then at all. Not to mention the fact he nearly got ran over by some kid riding some rusty tin can bicycle who threw multiple swears at him, he wasn't really surprised that kids in this neighbourhood were brought up like that. 

It was relieving once he stepped out of the area, he was finally away from the putrid smells and grotesque sights. Jogging as fast as he could back to his car, he managed to locate it easily and he swiftly got in. He let out a tired breath, then turning on the engine in a small panic. He needed to get home relatively quickly and several minutes before Lindsey would arrive. He was also thinking about how on earth he make it seem like he was sick not long ago.

Luckily he managed to get home quickly, skipping up to the front door so that he could slip. Once he was inside the house, he took off his blazer and undid his tie just a little so that it looked like he had spent the afternoon chilling at home in the family's tv room. That meant he turned on the TV; switching to a random channel and pulled a blanket over himself.

And it was around ten minutes until his wife and daughter came home, shouting a 'we're home' once the door was open. 

"I'm in the TV room!" Gerard shouted, and it wasn't long until Bandit came hopping into the room - crawling into her father's lap.

"Hi, Daddy" she said, giggling. "Guess what? I won a drawing game at school!"

"That's amazing, honey" Gerard smiled. He let Bandit turn on one of her cartoon shows while Lindsey came in.

"You feeling okay?" Lindsey asked, arms folded with a slight smile.

"Yes, I just got a headache and stomachace" Gerard told her. "that's all, really"

"Ah okay, well I'm glad you're feeling alright again" Lindsey said, sitting down and pulling Bandit into her lap.

"I assume it must be a bug, Patrick was ill this morning" Gerard said.

"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't spread too much" Lindsey replied. "Can't have the business to drop because of a stomachace"

"Yup"

"Shall I make dinner?" Lindsey then asked. "I have an amazing idea in mind for one"

"Yes, if you want to" Gerard agreed. "What are you thinking about making?"

"Probably a lovely Spanish dish, Paella or something" Lindsey replied, stroking Bandit's hair.

"Si por favor" Gerard said with a smile. 

"Good, well I'll start making it now" Lindsey said, standing up and letting Bandit slip back into Gerard's lap again.

She left, Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty around his wife and daughter when he had not long ago cuddled and kissed someone else. He knew that it was so wrong, that he was being a cheater and liar; but it felt so right because he couldn't stay away from the young boy no matter what. The boy was always on his mind, even now as his daughter snuggled into him and his wife was cooking the family a beautiful dinner. Though, Frank's words did float in his mind "nobody had to know, it's just you and I, here together" and he wasn't sure if that made the situation so much harder or so much better.

***

The paella was laid down in front of him, the rich smell of the chorizo and sauce already making him incredibly hungry. He and Lindsey had a rather large plate of it while Bandit had hers with her pink Dora The Explorer plate. It really did look delicious and he had eaten paella before. It was in fact one of his favourites, though his long time favourite would always be lasagne- though, he had recently begun to avoid it as it triggered thoughts of Frank.

"Bandit, how was school today?" Lindsey asked. "Apart from the drawing contest"

"It was fun, me and Arie maked a cookie then Miss Gunn let us play out longer during recess" Bandit said. "Then Miles said that I'm pretty"

"Ah, got yourself a boyfriend have we mrs?" Lindsey teased.

"Ugh no, boys are gross" Bandit said, sticking her tongue out in a disgusted manner and Lindsey chuckled. 

Lindsey turned to Gerard who was eating quietly and listening to the conversation. "I'm guessing that today was an average, boring day before you left?"

"Yes, pretty much just paperwork and all that bull...poo" Gerard said, very nearly cursing. Lindsey raised an eyebrow before laughing a bit and eating more scoops of her meal.  
"How's the record?"

"It's good, Kitty and i have a chance of being nominated for the jazz awards" Lindsey said.

"That's wonderful" Gerard said. "You really do have a great chance of winning"

"Ah, I hope we do" Lindsey replied. "Me and Kitty have a gig for one of the clubs in the city, it's like a small jazz competition"

"Sounds amazing, I do wish you the best of luck with that" Gerard smiled.

"Thank you, honey" Lindsey thanked, smiling back. 

"When can I see Kitty again, Mommy?" Bandit asked.

"Soon, don't worry" Lindsey answered. "We're both busy at the moment, but I promise that you'll see her in the next week"

"Kitty is the best" bandit said, giggling. "If I could have two moms, Kitty would be my second mommy"

Lindsey chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she'd want you as a her daughter too"

"She said she was gonna take me to the zoo soon" Bandit reminded them.

"Oh and she will, baby" Lindsey assured. "But like I said mommy and Kitty are busy"

"Okay" Bandit said sulking and resumed her  (rather messy) eating.

***

The vibrations ran through the desk, immediately waking him up. He realised that he must have fallen asleep on his desk while catching up with his work. The paper nearly stuck to his face and the pen was left (fallen) on the floor. He groaned, rubbing his face and picked up the phone, not bothering to see who it was.

And well, you didn't need to guess who it was.

"Hey, sir" came Frank's voice through the phone.

"Hi Frankie" Gerard greeted groggily. "What do you want?" 

"Well I'm stuck with my homework, and I assume that you're smart so can you help me?" Frank asked him.

"What subject is it?"

"Science"

Gerard groaned again. "Why can't you look it up or something?"

"I don't have internet, stupid" Frank sassed.

"Fine, ask away then"

"Okay, what part of the cell makes a plant green?" 

"Erm, the chlorophyll"

"Okay got it" and Gerard could hear the faint sound of pen on paper. "Next question is: how many chromosomes does an average human have?"

"It's 46"

"Uh-huh, next question is... what part of the plant cell is the storage place for the waste of the cell?" 

"The vocule" Gerard answered. "Wait... why are you getting homework that I would've gotten in seventh grade?

"Because the school think I have a learning difficulty and that my brain is too dumb to function" Frank replied.

"Oh"

"And honestly, it's because I don't pay attention and I think that it's stupid to learn all these unnecessary things" Frank explained. "Like, do you think that I give a shit on how many wives King Henry had or how Buddhists clean their feet? 

"Erm, no?"

"So I think that school is just a place of bullshit, the only lesson I pay attention in is art because at least that's interesting" Frank went on. "Plus to be honest, by neighbour  can beat Henry's score, that man is always bringing home new women."

"Frank... I think it's time you slept" Gerard said, feeling like he wanted to sleep himself 

"Yeah I think I should, I can't be arsed with this homework bullshit anyways" Frank said.

"Yes, just go to sleep and come see me in my office tomorrow will you?" 

"Okay"

"Yes, I need to have chat with you" Gerard told him.

"Last time I got told that, the person said my dog was ugly and I punched them" Frank said.

"Well, don't worry I'm not going to insult your dog or let you punch me" Gerard replied.

"Okay good, I'll see you tomorrow then" Frank said. "Oh but I'll drag you somewhere after work, you that right?"

"Yes, whatever just go to sleep please" Gerard said, trying to end the call.

"Okay, okay, I will" Frank said, and he hung up the phone.

Gerard groaned again, finally finding some will go stand up from his chair and walk out. He supposed that he would just have to do extra work tomorrow. Though, that was going to be hard seen as he had willingly invited Frank to come visit him, and he knew he most probably wasn't going to get much done at all. 

And as for the chat, Gerard knew exactly what he was to talk about it. And It was so wrong, but he was so tempted and drawn to the boy, he couldn't him out and no matter how wrong it was;

He was going to start some sort of relationship will the teen.

***

Hey! Sorry that this chapter is way shorter than my others, I didn't have much ideas of what else would happen in this chapter.

The next chapter will be longer though, so don't worry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any typos

Gerard sighed, he was looking out of the  
window at James, who had his fucking hose pipe on again. He had told him many times that it was extremely irritating for the whole street to hear, especially early hours in the morning. Though, Gerard couldn't spend all morning grumbling about his neighbour as he then proceeded to finish off his coffee (which, in fact was his favourite for once) 

He made sure that he had all the papers tucked safely in his briefcase before brushing himself down a bit. Brushing the hair out of his face, he walked out of the house with a exhausted sigh. That night he had pretty much not got any sleep, and that reason was because of Frank. He wasn't trying to blame all his problems on Frank, but in all truth, the boy did cause many problems for him. And even though what he was going to decide today was completely wrong and unavoidably illegal; he was going to do it. 

He was glad to see that the traffic wasn't bad at all, so he drove to work in a fairly peaceful mood. He was also content with the way that the weather wasn't depressing and gloomy. It was sunny- but the odd cloud did wonder around in the sky -occcasionally blocking the light. The breeze was more or less perfect, and the general buzz of the office staff was warm and friendly one. The pathetic fallacy surely did set the mood that day, as the sun seemed to soak up everyone's normally bitter moods. Though, Frank seemed to be the only one who was always in a cheery mood, no matter what the weather was like.

And as he sat down into his leather chair, once again straighting his tie, he sighed at the thought of all the meetings and work to do. Luckily, he had decided on bringing The Smiths CD again, to keep him a little entertained. 

Soon, there was knock on the door and he sighed, now was not the time for him to be interrupted. He was still finishing yesterday's files and catching up on business calls. He shouted out for the knocker to come in anyways and it was a surprise to him to see Greg Waterson walk into his office.

"Mr Waterson?" Gerard said, a little confused.

"Yes, hello Mr Way" Greg replied and he walked over to sit on the chair that was placed in front of Gerard's desk.

"What do you need?" Gerard asked him.

"I need to talk to you about the business" Greg stated, linking his hands.

Gerard sighed. "Look, Greg, I'm not willing to sell my business to you"

"Oh i know that, but if I do, I could so easily make this business better than it's ever been" Greg said, putting on a sophisticated manner. "You see, your father so desperatly wants to take over the family business, and honestly I've seen your brother, and he is not worthy of taking up the business"

"I'm pretty sure that he is more than capable of taking it over" Gerard frowned.

"He might, but you're better, and if I take over this job I'll suit it more you ever will. You don't deserve to be in charge of some bathroom cosmetics business do you?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty happy with what I've got, and I see that you're trying to help but there's no way I'm letting you take over my company" Gerard uttered.

"And why? Is this really the best?"

"Well yes, and you probably knew this but my business is connected with my father's, which means that I have some access to the money and secrets of the business" Gerard said, twitching his mouth up in anger. He knew this man's aim. "Isn't that why you're so engrossed with persuading me to just hand over the business?"

"God, no I would never think like that" Greg replied, though Gerard knew that this man was lying in some way or the other. "No, I just want to please your old man, my child, no funny business"

"Please him? By what taking his money and his workers?" Gerard speculated.

Greg frowned, "gosh, you and your family seem to have fucking trust issues"

"Greg, just accept that neither me nor my father are going to give you any access or ownership of our companies" Gerard said, getting quite a bit frustrated.

"Your father is warming to the idea though, may I add" Greg then said.

"He just says that, Greg, I might not know my father well but I do know that he'd never let anyone who isn't blood related take over his or my company" Gerard said. "Now, I would prefer it if you please stop trying so hard and leave my office. I have a lot of work to do"

Greg sighed, his mouth turning slipping a sly smile as he got up. "I'll see you around" and began his journey towards the door. And the door opened just then, coincidentally, and it was Frank. 

Frank and Greg gave each other confused looks as Greg passed through the door. Once he was gone, Frank raised an eyebrow (most probably questioning who that was) though Gerard just sighed and spoke.

"Frankie, come here" Gerard said, patting his knee as he stared at Frank. And Frank did so, walking over to him and straddling his legs, letting his feet swing.

"Who was that?" Frank asked, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard placed his hands above Frank's hips. 

"Just some worker here, nobody important really" Gerard replied.

"Oh, well I remember you saying that you wanted a chat with me" Frank recalled.

"Ah, yes I do" Gerard nodded, running his hands up and down Frank's waist. "About us"

"Oh, and?" 

"Well, I want you? I mean, I shouldn't be doing this but I do want you, Frank" Gerard confessed.

"You want me? Like secret lovers?" Frank smirked.

"Erm... yes I guess so" Gerard said uneasily. "But you need to know that it's both illegal and it's cheating"

"Aww, you want me to your dirty little secret?" Frank whispered almost seductively into Gerard's ear. "And yes, I do understand"

"Yes" Gerard whispered out. "Fuck"

Frank giggled, placing his lips onto Gerard's roughly. Gerard immediately responded, kissing back until he parted both of their lips, attacking Frank's mouth from an angle and reaching up to grab the black locks. Gerard received a soft moan from the boy as he slipped his tongue inside; first licking the silver lip ring (which caused Frank to emit a high-pitched whimper). Frank's hand was also in a tight grip on Gerard's hair as he let Gerard explore his mouth, intensing the already hot and steamy kiss between them. Frank bit down gently on Gerard's lip before pulling away and attaching his lips to Gerard's neck.

"Wait-wait no" Gerard said, pushing Frank away from his neck. "You can't leave marks, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" Frank whispered hoarsly.

But, Gerard moved; sitting Frank on the desk and standing up to be inbetween Frank's thighs. He leaned down, attaching his own lips onto Frank's neck in an open-mouthed kiss. Frank immediately let out a small moan, wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist, one hand clenched in Gerard's hair again and the other fisted at Gerard's blazer- gathering up the fabric as Gerard increased the kisses.

He sucked and kissed down from the jaw and onto Frank's collarbone, leaving marks everywhere he went. The sounds that Frank was making only made Gerard even more sexual with his kissing as he sucked hard on the teen's neck tattoo. 

"Sir..." Frank choked out. "Oh my god"

Gerard bit down on the largest forming hickey that he had made and enjoyed the sound of Frank's cry of pleasure. They were panting by this point and Gerard leaned away, eyeing all the marks he had given the boy and ran his fingers down them.

"Gosh" Gerard whispered out, leaning back to sit in his chair again and Frank remained sitting on the desk, rubbing his neck.

"You're good" Frank said, smiling.

"I haven't done that in a while, mind you" Gerard said, pulling out a cigarette.

"What? Kissing necks?" Frank asked, still in daze and Gerard lit his cigarette. 

"Well, yes" Gerard replied, blowing out the smoke. "Anything like that"

"Aww, are you sex deprived?" Frank pouted playfully.

"Not really. Well, the last time I had sex was at least three months ago" Gerard said as he took a drag.

"Is that long for an adult?" Frank asked, swinging his legs.

Gerard just chuckled, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out, watching Frank as he did so. Frank slowly moved his teeth to bite his lower lip.

"Frankie, what did I say about that lip biting?" Gerard said huskily, trying to contain himself.

Frank released his lip, blushing in the process. "Sorry sir"

"I don't want to be leaving you even more marks, you wouldn't want your aunt seeing a neck full of hickies, do you?" Gerard asked lowly, laying his eyes over the boy.

Frank blushed again, gulping and once again; biting his lip. He saw Gerard's face and giggled, biting his lip again with a cheeky smile. 

Gerard pressed his lips together, standing up. He stood in front of Frank again, spreading the boy's legs and standing inbetween them like he had before. Gerard placed his hand on Frank's chin, parting his lips before taking a drag of his cigarette. He then leaned forward, blowing the smoke into Frank's open mouth, closing it afterwards. Frank was flustered, looking at Gerard with wide eyes. Gerard then swiftly slapped Frank's thigh, Frank let out a surprised gasp.

"Listen to me next time" Gerard whispered, lips hovering above Frank's ear. The teen shivered then nodded. "Good, if we're gonna make this shit work I gotta control you sometimes, sweetie"

"Okay" Frank whispered. "Can I have your cigarette?"

"No, it's mine" Gerard replied. "And it's bad for you"

"C'mon just one go at it, please?" Frank said, pouting.

"Frank, I'm not giving you the cigarette" Gerard stated simply.

"Fine then, I'll buy my own packet tomorrow" Frank said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, just move off my desk" Gerard ordered. "I still have some fucking work to do" 

Frank jumped off, walking to the other side of the room as Gerard began his work once more. He could see that Frank was pretty much bored as he sat on the couch, blowing raspberries. He felt sorry, but at the same time it wasn't like this place was very interesting anyways, there was nothing to do at all. As a teenager, Gerard was used to being sat in offices and whatnot because of his father, but he knew that Frank was the type of teen was allowed to be adventurous and do what he pleased. All throughout Gerard's childhood, he was pretty much a multimillionaire's son who'd only be allowed to play card games with his brother or learn business tips. Even as an adult he was limited to what he did. 

Though, in the past few weeks he had felt more out of grasp of his father with the help of Frank. He still didn't understand what had drawn Frank to him anyways. They had met in Walmart and met again in the park at night. He still didn't understand why Frank had spent his time looking Gerard up. But he was glad. He was happy that Frank had found him, even if the boy caused him troubles and possibly made him a slight criminal. He never thought there would come a time when he was having an affair with a seventeen year old boy who was far too energetic and hyper for Gerard's pace.

And over the last few weeks he had seen a slight drop in his efforts to work. He had Frank to blame for that, even if he didn't like admitting that. It was true and he knew it. It was coming to a stage where he didn't like his job one bit, he's never really enjoyed it at all over the twelve years of being a businessman, but he started wanting to do other things than do work and call other businessmen.

***

He was relived when it was time for him to be off work and go home. And he could tell that Frank was happy as well. Frank had spent the day being possibly bored out of his mind, though he had managed to dig out a colouring book and colours from the building's reception. Gerard didn't understand why the colouring was so amusing to Frank, but it did keep him happy and entertained for the rest of the day. 

Gerard put everything back into his case that he needed. Clearing up the desk and switching off the computer, he stood up and watched as Frank perked his head up. 

"Where are we going now, sir?" Frank asked, standing up. 

"My house" Gerard decided, walking to the door.

"Oo, I like your house" Frank said. "It's fucking big"

"Exactly, and it's cleaner" Gerard stated, making their way through the building and towards the car. "No offence to your house, but..."

"Dude, I agree with you, honestly my aunt's a hobo" Frank said. "Also, I'm beginning to think that the prostitute theory is true, I found some panties that only fucking strippers would wear"

"Huh" 

"Most strippers aren't even that attractive, they just look like fake dolls on crack with a bunch of make-up thrown on" Frank went on. "Though I hope she's not a prostitute, that would be disturbing"

"How old is she?" Gerard asked.

"I don't even know, probably like twenty five or some shit" Frank replied.

"That's young" Gerard said. The youngest aunt that he had was thirty five years older than him.

"Yeah, well" Frank shrugged, pressing his lips together.

"What about your parents?" Gerard then asked, almost bumping into the car in front.

Frank didn't say anything, only turned to look out of the window. "When are we nearly there?" He then asked.

"In around five minutes" Gerard answered, deciding not to wonder about Frank's mood after bringing up parents. 

Frank nodded, again not saying anything until they reached the house. Luckily, Frank quiet mood disappeared as he jumped out of the car and cartwheel-ed to the front door. Gerard followed, unlocking the door and letting skip inside. Gerard took off his blazer, loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes. Rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, he followed Frank into the kitchen, seeing as that was Frank's first intention.

"Can I have a pop tart?" Frank asked.

"Sure" Gerard nodded, placing his case on the counter island and sat down. 

"Thanks" And he reached up, grabbing a packet from the cupboard. "You look hot like that, sir" Frank then commented, eating the tart. 

"Um, thanks" Gerard muttered, brushing through his hair. 

"Yeah, you have nice arms" Frank complimented, poking them.

Gerard chuckled, swatting Frank's finger away from him. "You too, I guess"

"Do you have soda here?" Frank asked, finishing the pop tart and walking over to the fridge.

"No" Gerard replied.

"That fucking sucks" Frank huffed as he opened the fridge. "You have cans of beer, can i have one?"

"Frank, no" Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, do you have wine then?" Frank then asked.

"Frank you're not having any alcohol" Gerard said.

Frank groaned, looking through the cupboards. "Oo, can i have a juicebox?"

"They're for my daughter, Frankie" Gerard sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to drink then?" Frank asked, crossing his arms.

"Water" Gerard replied simply.

"Ew, no" Frank said, scrunching his nose up.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" Gerard said, standing up.

"And do what?" Frank smirked.

"Shut up, I don't know, what do you want to do?" Gerard asked.

"Show me your bedroom, you've seen mine lemme see yours" Frank replied. 

"It's not interesting" Gerard stated.

"So? Show me it anyway" Frank commanded "I like seeing people's bedrooms"

"Wow okay" Gerard said, sighing. "Fine then"

Gerard proceeded to walk out of the kitchen with Frank just behind him. The boy still found the manor interesting as he stared up at the ceilings and decorations. Gerard found his way to his bedroom, sighing before opening the door.

To Gerard it was a pretty simple room, with a large, white canopy bed pushed up the other side of the room. The capacious white and silver lined wardrobe with a matching chest of drawers, the chest of drawers being at the foot of the bed, a large tv upon it. Near the window sat a rather big armchair that was pure white and held cream and silver cushions and blankets. The rug in the middle was your typical white, fluffy one that took up almost the whole room. The bedside tables also matched the wardrobe and chest of drawers, and on top were creme and silver stripped lamps, with a few of the couple's personal things on the side. In front of the right sided window was Lindsey's dressing table, white and silver with her make-up scattered across it neatly. On the ceiling hung a chandelier, twinkling light back at them. Around the chandelier were extravagant paintings of flowers and birds.

"Wow" Frank breathed. "And you spoke about your bedroom as If it wasn't this pretty"

"Well, I agree that it's pretty" Gerard said. "It's just not exciting, really"

"Oh well, I'd sell my soul for a bedroom like this" Frank said, walking further into the room. "Well, if the colours were black and red"

Gerard chuckled, taking off his tie and throwing it in the wardrobe. Frank was still ogling at the room like it was some mythical place. He sat down on the edge of the bed, laying down.

"Woah, this is super fucking comfy" Frank expressed. "It makes my bed feel like it sucks ass"

"Hmm"

"And you have a tv in your room, I mean that's fucking awesome too" Frank said, standing up. "Do you and your lady watch movies before you sleep?"

"Not often" Gerard replied. 

"That sucks, I'd watch something every night" Frank said. "You know, like some good shit to fall asleep to"

"I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep to movies" Gerard said.

"I wouldn't expect you to" Frank replied. "I mean, you probably get off to videos of business meetings" 

Gerard furrowed his brows before chuckling "sounds more like something my dad would do, honestly" he mumbled, sitting down in the armchair.

Frank eyed the blankets that were draped over the armchair, he smiled and walked over to them. He picked the first one up that was white and furry, a vintage design imprinted on it. He giggled, wrapping it around himself.

"Dude, I love this" Frank said, and Gerard pulled up down, sitting him on his lap sideways. Frank giggled again, snuggling into the blanket and Gerard.

"You're pretty" Gerard stated, and Frank blushed.

"So are you" Frank said, nudging Gerard and smiling. 

Gerard smiled back, kissing Frank's forehead. He picked up one of Frank's hands and ran his thumb over it, tracing the tattoos.

"Who's Jamia?" Gerard asked as he ran his finger over the name.

"My best friend" Frank answered. "We've been best friends since we were little, we were each other's first kiss and we lost our virginities to each other"

Gerard nodded. "You must be very close"

"Well, she doesn't really talk to me anymore" Frank said. 

Gerard nodded again, continuing to stroke Frank's hand, but he stopped once his wedding ring shone back at him. Frank noticed, taking off Gerard's ring and placing it on the table next to the armchair, proceeding to intertwine their fingers.

"That doesn't make it any less wrong" Gerard murmered.

"Shh" Frank said. "As long as we both make each other happy, it doesn't make it that wrong"

Gerard sighed. "Not really, Frankie" 

"But sir, it doesn't matter" Frank said. "Like i said, you have to sin to be happy sometimes"

Gerard pressed his lips together, looking down at their linked hands. He knew that it was wrong, but it made him so happy like this. He tried to ignore all the bad that he was doing, but it seemed to poke him constantly in the head. Though, Frank's words did stick and maybe in some sense, this was for his happiness. 

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's cheek, moving his face to look at him and joined their lips together. Gerard kissed back gently, bringing a hand up to stroke the teen's hair. Frank deepened the kiss, hoping to use more tongue as he slid his tongue across Gerard's lip. And Gerard let their tongues meet, it was a passionate but sweet kiss. Gerard finished it off by biting down on Frank's lip, letting it spring back in place once he let it go.

"You make it so hard to stay away" Gerard whispered, putting their foreheads together.

"You've never tried to stay away sir" Frank said. 

"You don't have to call me sir all the time, you know" Gerard said.

"Oh, but I like you calling you sir" Frank replied, smirking.

Gerard sighed, rubbing Frank's back. He moved his hand up, wrapping his hand around the teen's neck ever so gently and thumbing the marks. "What are you going to tell people about these?"

"My aunt won't give a shit, she'll just assume it was some girl or boy" Frank replied.

"I like giving you these, letting me know you're mine" Gerard whispered, then moving to brush Frank's hair. "But I'm not all yours"

Frankie bit his lip, nodding. "I wish you weren't married, so it could just be the two of us" 

Gerard sighed. "I know, but I am"

"Like, I wish i was your princess or somethin' like that" Frank said.

Gerard chuckled, resting his chin on Frank's head as the boy snuggled it into the older man's chest. "My princess?"

"Or whatever, I just want you to be all mine" Frank muttered into chest. "I like you so much" 

"Hey, we're alright as we are" Gerard opined, stroking Frank's hair. 

"You were the one panicking because it's wrong, sir" Frank said.

"Yes well, it's wrong but it's so right" Gerard replied. "I just... worry sometimes, about us and having an affair"

"But no one knows or has to know, it's just us" Frank delivered. 

"I know, I know" Gerard maintained. "Just us" 

"I'm so happy that you care about me" Frank then said, lifting his head up to Gerard's shoulder.

"Yeah" Gerard breathed out, wrapping his arms around Frank, who was still silked into the fluffy blanket. "You're like a teddy bear: 

Frank giggled, kissing Gerard's cheek. "I'm as small as one"

"You're not that small" Gerard said.

"I'm 5'4, that's short for an almost-adult male" Frank informed. "Most girls are taller than me" 

"Well, I like it" Gerard told him. "It's cute"

"I can't even the reach things half the time" Frank said. "I like you, you're almost six foot and you've got nice hands"

"Nice hands?"

"Yeah, they're big and... just nice" Frank giggled, playing the man's hand.

"Your hands are embellished" Gerard said as a return compliment.

"What?" Frank frowned in confusion.

Gerard chuckled. "Means that you've made them pretty, decorated them with art"

"Oh. Well, I didn't want to look like everyone else did" Frank said. "I wanted to make myself stand out, didn't want to be like the expectations"

"What does the school think of them?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, they hate it" Frank laughed. "You should see the disgusted looks they give me whenever they see them"

"They're gorgeous, really tell stories about people" Gerard said. 

"Would you ever get tattoos, sir?" Frank asked him.

"No, I'm not fond of needles" Gerard replied. "And I expect they won't be widely acceptable in my areas of work" 

"I'm not gonna be able to have a proper job, but it'll be fine because I'm gonna be in a band" Frank told him. "Would you listen to my music if I ever sold any?"

"Of course I would, i'd listen to it if it was just you and me in some dingy basement" Gerard affirmed. 

"We should do that" Frank said, grinning.

"Maybe, but perhaps not a basement" Gerard responded. "Maybe that rooftop you showed me a while ago" 

"Oh yeah, I haven't been there in ages" Frank recalled. "That'll be nice, can we do that?"

"Of course we can, baby" Gerard replied. "Anything for you"

***

It wasn't long after Frank had gone home that his family came back, going to their usual home activities. Gerard had made sure to slip his wedding ring back on before they arrived, though he did have a few ideas on what to say if Lindsey noticed in times of taking it off again. 

He was back at his home desk again, jotting down his new ideas that the morning meetings had talked about. He said that he'd get to work with different ideas, new strategies and plans for the business. He was humming quietly to himself, but he was not sure what tune he was actually humming. Most probably some song that Frank would listen to or make him listen to.

And he was scarred out of his life when the phone began to ring. He growled, picking up the classic office-style desk phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Ah, my boy, hello" came Donald's voice.

"Oh, hello dad" 

"I heard Greg came by earlier" Donald told him.

Gerard groaned, recounting the event. "Yes, he did"

"And he asked about having your job did he?" Donald questioned.

"Sure did, I don't know how I feel about the guy" Gerard admitted, doodling on the corner of the paper.

"I see your problem son, and i understand" Donald said. "I'm not too keen on the man myself"

"Exactly, I really don't like the idea of him taking over my job" Gerard told him, the man have him an odd feeling. 

"Well, I'd have to have a proper conversation with him, see if he's a man I can trust" Donald said. "But I still think my offer to you is still good"

Gerard sighed, he wasn't sure how many times he had been pressured into this. "Dad, I seriously don't want to take over the family business, I know it's a big deal to you, buy I'm completely fine with what I have"

Donald hummed. "Well, that's your choice" 

"Yes, it is okay? Just- give it to someone else" Gerard sighed. "Like your other son for example? Mike will be fine at it, he's as good as me"

"Yes, yes, i know that's what you want, I'll have another discussion with him about it" Donald gave.

"Thanks dad, he will appreciate it" Gerard said. "But I would suggest after his daughter is born"

"Yes, I do hope they have a son after that though, I really do" Donald tutted.

"Dad, they can't choose the gender, it's not their fault" Gerard frowned. 

"Oh I know" Donald sighed, "But anyways, we're having another family meet up in a few weeks"

"We are?"

"Yes, I'll give you the details soon, but I want you to bring your wife and kid" Donald informed. "And I think your cousin is going to be there too, which is lovely"

"Ah, we haven't seen her in a while" Gerard recalled.

"Yes, well being a magazine editor in new York is keeping her busy" Donald said.

"That's great, well I guess I'll see you there in a few weeks time" Gerard said, wanting to get his dad off the phone.

"Yes, well goodbye son" Donald farewelled. "Shall see you there"

"See you there" Gerard muttered before hanging up the phone and groaning into the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finish this chapter off in four days because I've not been busy. It's a shortie but I love chapter so much. Thank you for all the lovely comments I've been getting


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

He had agreed to something that morning that made him realise he had no idea how to get away with. He had promised his boy that they'd go up the rooftop tonight and lay under stars. Which, would probably end up being all night, and he was just trying to find a way to make up an excuse for not being at home.

He felt bad as he sat there thinking of lies to tell his wife about the night he had planned, he couldn't really say that he was at a friend's or a family members because he wanted to be precautious. Saying that he was staying the night at his office buildings would seem strange and he most definitely couldn't sneak out. Perhaps though, as he tapped his pen against his thigh that he could say he was on a day business trip, just him.

He might not fully get away with it but it seemed like his only hope in this case. He very much doubted Lindsey would go to all the bother of finding out if Gerard had taken his car to a different state or checked in a hotel. She trusted him most of the time, and if he said that he was going on a trip for the first time in forever she'd believe him wholeheartedly. Anyone who knew about Gerard's secrets would think he was a filthy man, having an affair with a boy. And he knew this, but somethings are too good to just put away and forget about.

He felt as if Frank was too special to just push away. Sure, he was causing Gerard troubles and whatnot, but Frank was precious to him. Gerard had never got the choices in life to do things that made him happy, and being with Frank did please him. It was about time that he was at least allowed to do what he pleased and if it meant committing basically illegal laws then so be it. In situations like these, it was bad and wicked, but when he saw Frank's side of the affair and sinning for the good of it, he agreed that he should commit those crimes of unfaithfulness and underage relationships. Frank was half his age, but that wasn't going to stop Gerard from getting what he wanted. 

He had been delaying on work, being distracted from it and not even realising that the business was slowly driving to a bump in the road. His mind was so clouded with smitten thoughts of the boy that he didn't even realise. Perhaps his staff had seen a slight change in his efforts and his personality. Multiple times had they heard him humming tunes that could only have been from the rhymtic beats of rockstars.  
Or the way he didn't fully seem interested in his meetings as he used to. Or maybe how they had seen him with his nose in a book. 

He didn't realise any of that really, and that would only be your opinion to decide if that was good or not. Though if you had asked him, he would say that you were wrong and he was still as steady in his job as he has always been. Though that didn't mean he knew that he was falling behind, because he was aware of that, but he wasn't aware of how bad it seemed to the workers. 

He had recently begun to read Catcher In the rye, and he loved it. To him all the characters seemed interesting, with all their own problems and issues. Their personalities stuck to him too. He was surprised to see that he was actually easily capable of reading a book after years of not doing so. So far he had only read around sixty pages but he had high intentions of reading even more, it was strange to him at how enjoyable books were. 

But that aside, he was focused on tonight. He wasn't completely sure as to what Frank had in mind once they were on the roof, he had pretty much made it out like they were sleeping over night there and it was like some teenage love story were they would lay under the stars. Though, he wouldn't be surprised at all if that was Frank's intention.

Though he mainly let Frank control their activities and doings in the relationship, Gerard had to have some control and domination over the boy. If he was going to let whatever he had let happen, he needed to remind Frank of who the big person was and who was in charge. He had grown up to control and take charge, and he had never been the higher person in his marriage to Lindsey. Frank, he felt the need to dominate most of the times he was with him. 

The boy was clingy, and very excited for tonight as he decided to call up Gerard once more. Gerard was glad to be in his home office like he always was. 

"Hello, Frankie" Gerard greeted once the lines had reached.

"Hey sir!" Frank chirped, and Gerard could tell that Frank was in one of his childish moods. 

"What do you want? You know I'm busy" Gerard asked quite harshly, catching up on all work Frank had made him miss.

"Sir, when are you coming around?" Frank asked him.

"In a couple of hours, I told you that" Gerard replied.

"Oh, I know but sir I've got something to show you" Frank told him cheerily. "It's fun and it's something to do before we go" 

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to come around to see" Frank replied in giggly voice. 

"I have to do things, sweetheart" Gerard sighed.

"No, please sir, please" Frank pleaded. "It'll be so fun to do" 

Gerard let out a tired breath, pressing his lips together. "Fine, I'll be there in around twenty minutes"

"Yey, I knew you'd give in to me" Frank said, and Gerard could almost hear the cheeky grin that was most probably plastered across Frank's face.

So, when the call was over and Gerard spent a couple of minutes rubbing at his temples, he sat up and walked into the bedroom. He had already packed most of the things that he planned to bring for the night, things like flashlight, food, drinks (juice cartoons he had bought for Frank) and a big blanket he had found in the attic as he didn't want to raise suspicion on why one of the blankets from the chair was gone. He had managed to pack this all into a large bag with the Nike symbol printed across the black fabric. 

He went downstairs, taking a steady breath when he opened the living room door so that he could spill lies to his daughter and wife. 

"Hey, guys" he said and the two girls looked up at him. "I'm going a little earlier than I originally planned, trains changed and the only train I can get it is in like half an hour" 

Lindsey nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself, me and bandit are visiting jazz clubs again with Kitty"

"That's wonderful" Gerard replied. "I'll see you soon"

"Bye" Lindsey answered with a smile.

Bandit stood up, waving frantically and giggled. "See you later, alligator"

Gerard chuckled, blowing them both a kiss before closing the living room door and then out of the house.

***

He made the dreadful journey, he felt as if he should get used to going down the filthy streets and receiving stares from the children riding down on bikes and housewives putting up the laundry on the line. He did admit, he looked very odd in a place like this. They had probably seen him the other two times going through the streets then back again a couple of hours later. 

He got his way through the small gap, once again dodging anything grotesque. He got his shoe mucky but that was all that he got, so he just scrapped off on the floor and carried on his journey to the small, moulding house. He knocked on it, waiting for it to be answered as he pushed his hair back. 

He didn't have to do much waiting, as the door flung open pretty quickly and he was faced with a smiley Frank, who immediately squealed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Sir!" He said, grinning as he stood on his tip toes.

"Hey, sweetie" Gerard replied, one hand on Frank's back.

"I missed you" Frank told him, kissing Gerard's cheeks multiple times. 

"It's only been a few days" Gerard said, placing down his bag and wrapping his arms around Frank's waist. 

"Still missed you" Frank murmered.

"I missed you too, baby" Gerard said, leaning down to kiss him. Frank giggled, letting go of Gerard so that he could close the door. 

"What's in the bag?" Frank asked him, picking it up.

"Just stuff for tonight" Gerard replied, rolling his sleeves up. "Now what is it that you forced me here early for?"

Frank gasped in remembrance and smiled, hopping over to grasp Gerard's hand and pulling him along. "I'll show you, it'll be really nice to do"

Frank brought Gerard up to his room, letting go once they were in the musky blue room. Frank continued his grin, pulling out the chair from his desk. 

"Sit on the chair" Frank told him to do. Gerard frowned, walking over to the chair in a confused manner.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to do your make-up" Frank came out with, smiling as he got a plastic chair from the corridor outside of the room and placed it next to the slightly cushioned spinny chair that Gerard sat on.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "My make-up?"

"Yeah, it'll be really fun" Frank said excitedly as he opened his drawer and pulled out a black cotton bag.

"You have make-up?" Gerard questioned and Frank nodded. "But you're a boy"

Frank gave him a scowl. "Boys can wear make-up too, not just girls"

"Oh, okay" Gerard said slowly and watched Frank take out the contents of the bag. There wasn't much, just an eyeliner pencil, red eyeshadow and pale foundation.

"I bet you'll look good with this stuff on" Frank said, sitting down on the plastic chair. 

"I bet I will" Gerard said sarcastically.

"Shut up and close your eyes" Frank giggled. 

Gerard sighed, closing his eyes. He heard Frank pop the lid of what he guessed was the eyeshadow. He felt a hand pushing his head back a little and then the soft feel of a small brush going along his eyelids. He flinched a little at first but then stayed still as Frank applied more onto his closed lids. 

"You can open them now" Frank said and Gerard did, looking into the small mirror that Frank had on his desk.

"It looks alright, I guess" Gerard affirmed, studying the red that surround his sunken eyes. 

"Lemme put eyeliner on" Frank said, picking it up and grinning at Gerard hopefully. 

"No thanks" Gerard denied, shaking his head and put on an uncertain face.

"Please" Gerard pleaded, pouting and doe-eyed.

Gerard sighed at the sight of Frank's look of soft manipulation and pressed his lips together. "Fine"

"Yay, thanks" Frank smiled, a childlike happiness present in his voice and manner. "Close your eyes again, papi"

"Papi?" Gerard questioned as he closed his eyes. Frank just giggled, the eyeliner slowly reaching the part of the lid where it almost met the lashes. He ran it over softly before moving to the other eye.   
"Now open your eyes and look up" Gerard did just that, allowing Frank to glide the liner on Gerard's  waterline ever so gently. 

"You done?" Gerard asked once Frank stopped. 

"Yup" Frank replied, putting the lid back on the eyeliner pencil. 

Gerard picked up the eyeliner, gazing at the work Frank did. He had done a good job at the eyeliner and the eyeshadow. He put it down, peering at Frank, who smiled and reached over to kiss him quickly, leaning back just a bit. Gerard reached his hand up, stroking Frank's cheek. 

"How about you do your make-up now?" Gerard whispered.

Frank nodded, leaning back on his chair and picked up the eyeshadow. Gerard watched as Frank did his own make-up, making it just like he had with Gerard's. Though, he added little crosses over his eyes after rimming his eyes with the eyeliner. He smiled buoyantly and turned back to Gerard. "How do I look?"

"Well you look stunning with or without it" Gerard answered, kissing Frank gently again. "My pretty boy" 

Frank smiled, kissing him back. Gerard leaned back, seeing the faint marks on Frank's neck from several days ago. He reached out, stroking them softly. "What did your aunt say about these?" He asked.

"She didn't notice, I haven't seen her that much lately" Frank replied. "Well, I never do  see her much anyway"

"Don't you think she should be looking after you?" Gerard inquired. 

"I guess, I mean I pretty much look after myself now I'm older, but I like someone who'd generally take care of me" Frank replied. "I just like having someone I can hug"

"Oh"

Frank turned to him. "Like you, you care about me"

"Well, of course I do" Gerard replied.

"That's nice, I don't get many people who care about me" Frank said. "And you'd hug me wouldn't you?"

"Of course" Gerard nodded. "Anytime you need one"

"What if you're not with me?" Frank asked.

"Then I'll find a way to be with you" Gerard smiled. Frank smiled devotedly before giggling and pressing a kiss to Gerard's cheek. 

The boy stood up from the chair and leant down to pull a bag out of the bottom of the bed. He placed down on the cheap bed and zipped it open. "I'll need a few shit for tonight, what did you bring?"

"Oh, just things like a flashlight, blanket and food" Gerard answered.

"I'll bring another blanket then, we'll have to make it a comfy as possible" Frank said, pulling a red blanket out of his drawers and stuffing it into the bag.

"How are we intending to sleep, Frankie?" Gerard asked the boy, curiously.

"We'll just sleep outside on the roof, it's flat and it's protected so we should be fine" Frank shrugged.

"Won't it be freezing?" Gerard questioned, concerned about the whole ordeal.

"Possibly. Maybe we should pack more blankets" Frank replied, skipping out of the room and appearing with a couple more blankets in hand.  He stuffed that pile in, not very neatly may we add.

"I think that's all we will need" Gerard stated, looking in the mirror once again. "It's just one night"

"Uh-huh" Frank nodded, sitting on his bed. 

"Are you sure we'll he alright up there on the roof?" Gerard questioned once again. 

"Yeah, we'll be fine, I've slept there before" Frank answered. "It's honestly fun, though i will admit it will be a little uncomfy on the floor"

Gerard nodded. "You know, I should've brought sleeping bags"

"Nah, we'll be alright with just a few blankets and pillows" Frank said, picking up the pillows from his bed and passed them to Gerard. "You should put them in your bag, that's bigger than mine"

"Yeah" Gerard muttered, placing them in his lap. "When are we planning to go there?" 

"I mean, I guess anytime that's alright" Frank replied. 

Gerard looked out of the window that was ridden with dirt and grime. "Well, it is getting pretty dark so i would definitely say that we should go soon" 

"Yeah, when it's dark not many people can see us" Frank said. "It'll look a bit strange if people see us going into that old place"

"Plus, I think it's illegal" Gerard commented. 

"Oh it is, but we'll fine, don't worry" Frank assured him. 

"I know we will, I've dealt with illegal shit before" Gerard muttered.

"Like what?" Frank asked curiously, the boy seemed to be wondering how a man like Gerard could do something illegal.

"Oh, just... past drug issues" Gerard sighed, not really wanting to remember the past. He saw Frank's widen. "But don't worry, I'm completely fine now"

"Oh" Frank said meakly, like he too didn't want to be reminded of something. 

"And I'm with you" Gerard said, raised eyebrows and a smirk. 

"Well, yeah but that's love" Frank said "I don't think that should be an issue because I'm a teenager"

Gerard furrowed his brows. "Love?"

Frank went red, looking down at the floor. "Or whatever" 

Gerard sighed. "I think it's time that we go" and he stood up, Frank standing up with him with a sudden change of expression.

"I'm excited" expressed the boy as they entered the hallway. "Are you excited, sir?"

"Yeah, I guess" Gerard muttered, not really sure how he felt. 

"It'll be so nice, plus we can look at stars. I know it's cliche but it's so exciting to be able to do this with someone else, Its only ever been just me but now you're hear and you actually like me so that's even better" Frank blabbered on as they collected their bags and opened the door to outside. "You know the night time breeze has always been my favourite" 

"Hmm" Gerard hummed, not much listening to what Frank's rambling was. Usually people would apologise for that, but Frank didn't seem to give a shit whether he was rambling or not. 

"I really find stars interesting, I mean we're looking at something that is miles and miles away from the earth, which is cool. Plus, they're like huge balls of fire which sounds really fucking cool if you ask me" he continued as they made their way through the streets. "And they can sometimes form little designs in the sky" 

Gerard let out a breath, turning quickly to face Frank and grabbed his shoulders. Frank widen his eyes and Gerard swiftly pressed their lips together harshly. He then pulled away, seeing Frank's taken-by-suprise face, he proceeded to whisper; "just, shut up please?"

Frank rolled his eyes, folding his arms and huffed. "Whatever" 

Gerard sighed, continuing their walking until they reached Gerard's car. Luckily, Frank managed to stay quiet for the trip to the car though he sulked all the way there. Gerard opened the door for Frank.

"Am I allowed to speak now?" He asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, and don't use that tone on me" Gerard warned, watching as Frank slipped in the car with a smirk.

Gerard went around the front, getting in the car himself as turned on his The Smiths CD again as he started to drive. 

"I knew you'd like it" Frank grinned.

Gerard gave him a smile, concentrating on the road and remembering on where abouts the building was. He knew that it would be  the Italian restaurant he had gone to for his birthday, so he took the same route as he had before. They spent most of the car journey with no one saying much, only with  Frank occasionally asking when they'd be there. Which confused Gerard because Frank was the one that obviously would walk there.

They did arrive soon, parking at spot near to a small factory. He hoped he was trespassing, because he really didn't want being questioned as to why he was there. The factory was close to the building, Gerard could see it as he got out of the building. The day was already dark with stars visible in the navy black sky. Street lamps were on and he could hear the distant found of bass-boosted music from a nightclub not far away. 

He took out the bags, handing Frank his. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this"

Frank giggled. "You better, it'll be so fun and good experience" 

"Hmm" Gerard hummed as they ambled over to the grunge-looking building. 

"I bet you've never done anything like this" Frank assumed.

"I might have when i was your age" Gerard replied as they edged closer to the destination. 

"See, that was fucking ages ago" Frank drawled out. "I was like, a baby then"

Gerard chuckled, opening the door cautiously because he didn't even want to know what type of bacteria could be on the handle. Frank skipped in immediately, gracefully dodging all the junk and rubbish on the floor. He hopped towards the bottom of the rustic stairs, looking back towards Gerard, who was stepping over everything with a disgusted face. Once he had managed to reach Frank, Frank giggled and all but ran up the stairs quickly. 

Gerard huffed, having trouble keeping up with Frank's energy as he walked up the stairs at a normal pace. Frank had already thrown his bag into a corner and was carefully bending over the edge, looking down below. Gerard threw down his bag and walked up to Frank.

"I haven't been here since I showed you this place on your birthday" Frank reminded.

"Yup" Gerard nodded. 

"I love it so much" Frank told him. "Even with all the water tanks and shit, I love being here" 

"When and how did you even find this place?" Gerard asked, leaning against the wall that came up to the bottom of his rib. 

"I was, like,  fourteen and I was bored y'know, so I began wondering around while my dad was busy and I just came across it" Frank explained.

"Your dad?" Gerard questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

Frank went quiet for a moment, staring out past the horizon then suddenly looking at Gerard with smile. He stood on his tip toes, only proceeding to kiss him and stroke his cheek. "Come on, let's set everything up" 

Gerard frowned as Frank skipped towards the bags, his mind filling with confusion towards Frank and the way he acted. But, he shrugged it off, walking to help Frank take out all the pillows and blankets. They set up a little bed, adding three blankets to the bottom and using the last one for the cover. 

Frank sat down on it, feeling around and grinning. "It's not that bad, we'll easily be able to sleep" 

"It doesn't look comfy" Gerard muttered. 

"That's because you're used to big king size luxury, sir" Frank said. "You and your snobbiness"

"I'm not being snobby" Gerard frowned. 

Frank giggled. "You are being a bit snobby, sir. You'll get used to it, it's fine and it's fun"

Gerard sighed. "If I don't get exceedingly good sleep I'm blaming you"

Frank laughed, reaching up to pull Gerard down next to him. Gerard landed with an 'umpf' as Frank wriggled closer to him, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine, I mean heard you sleep better when you're with somebody"

"And is that true?"

"Well, probably not but I bet it helps a little, you know?" Frank said. "I don't like sleeping on my own, how about you?"

"Well I've slept by my wife ever since our relationship started" Gerard replied. "So, I've never really been alone at night in a good fifteen years"

"That's long, I haven't slept in the same  bed as someone in forever" Frank recounted. "Me and Jamia used to have loads of sleepovers, but now obviously she doesnt like me anymore"

Gerard put on arm around him, pressing Frank into his side. "She doesn't deserve you, if she's going to ignore you then it's her loss"

Frank nodded. "I guess"

"In theory, I don't really deserve someone like you" Gerard said. "You're too perfect"

Frank smiled up at Gerard. "Thanks, but everyone has flaws, you just have to pretend you don't have any and just live life without worrying about them"

Gerard nodded

"And to be honest, I don't really believe in flaws. Everyone is different, so why should there be things we label as 'flaws' " Frank then said. 

"And the only person who can understand one's mind is themselves" Gerard said. 

"Yeah, well it doesn't apply to all, but yeah" Frank nodded, kissing Gerard's cheek.

"I mean, I don't always understand myself but, I know how i work more than anyone else" Gerard said. 

"Mm-hmm, it's like, only I know myself and my reasons" Frank said.

"Reasons for what?" Gerard questioned. 

"Just reasons for everything" Frank shrugged. 

Gerard nodded slowly, looking up at the sky which was now it's beautiful night colour with stars decorating it like little fairy lights hung up in the sky. There was an odd flashing of lights from the aeroplanes flying above. 

"Lay down" Frank suddenly ordered, pulling Gerard down to lay. Gerard's head the cold pillow. "I want to show you some of the stars and constellations if they're visible" 

"Oh, okay" Gerard said, squinting up at the lights. 

"Okay, well I can see those three stars that seem to form a line?" Frank started off with. 

"Yes" 

"Well that's Orion, if you look carefully you can see where his body is" Frank whispered, moving is arm so that he could intertwine their fingers. 

Gerard studied around the three stars, soon spotting where the rest of the constellation was. "Yeah, I see it" 

"That one is an easy one though, over there is an Aries constellation" Frank said, moving his hand over slightly somewhere else. Gerard could see four bright stars that could seem to join together. "That's your star sign"

"Oh yes, Aries" Gerard said, feeling slightly special as he looked up at his star sign shining iluminous at him. "And yours is a scorpio?"

"Yup, it's hard to see mine though" Frank said. "I did manage to see it before though" 

"How come you know all about this but not you to call me up for your science homework?" Gerard asked, remembering that time. 

"That's because I actually find constellations interesting, sir" Frank answered. "I don't give much shits about science and I only bother to learn what I want" 

Gerard sighed, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of Frank's hand. "You should really pay attention to school, you know"

"There's no point" Frank mumbled. "Most of the information I learn is literally nothing to me"

Gerard sighed, but nodded in agreement. He did indeed remember school not teaching many necessary things. So, he did understand Frank's point.

"Gerard?" 

"Yes?"

"Erm, thanks" Frank whispered out timidly. 

Gerard frowned, sitting up so that he balanced on his elbow and he hovered over Frank. "For what?"

"I know I've said it so many times, but... just for tolerating me and giving shits about me" Frank whispered. "And for making sure I'm not lonely"

Gerard licked his lips as he gazed down at the boy coated in beautiful darkness and with eyes filled with smitten feelings. "You're welcome" then he leaned down, joining their cold lips. 

Frank's weren't exactly smooth, but at the same time they weren't exactly chapped. The touch did warm them up, especially when it started to get heated and heavy. Gerard ran his tongue along Frank's warm contents, while Frank tried to fight for the dominance in the kiss but Gerard won him over as he pressed his tongue and now warm lips harder into Frank. Gerard received the soft moans that he liked so much, causing him to want add more to it. 

He slowly moved on top of the teenager, sliding between the teen's bent legs as Frank spread them. Frank tangled his tattooed fingers into Gerard's black hair while Gerard took ahold of his hips. He then left Frank's lips, letting the string of saliva break before moving to Frank's already marked-up neck. Loving the way Frank gasped immediately as Gerard began to add sensual suction to the kisses.

He roamed Frank's neck for the spot that he new would send Frank crazy. And when he did find it, he was right as Frank let out a moan and tightened his grip on Gerard's hair. Gerard continued the heavy kisses to the sweet spot, feeling Frank writhe and wiggle underneath him. Frank searched for friction as he rutted his hips up into Gerard's, resulting in a groan from Gerard. 

This continued until he felt Frank getting more aroused, both emotionally and physically. Gerard realised what he was causing and willed himself to remove his lips from Frank. He rolled off, panting heavily. Frank whined from the loss of Gerard's body on his. 

"Sir..." Frank whined, panting as well and holding onto Gerard's arm. 

"No,Frank, I can't" Gerard groaned out, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling the metal of his ring. 

"Why? It's consensual" Frank asked.

"It's... it's still illegal and I just... I can't do anything sexual with you Frank, not right now" Gerard said, stumbling over his words. 

"Oh, but maybe one day?" Frank asked hopefully. 

"I promise I will" Gerard decided to say, because he knew that it would be too hard to not do sexual things to Frank. 

"Okay" Frank whispered meakly, and Gerard could see him chewing on his lip. "Sorry"

"You don't have to worry, baby" Gerard said. "I also initiated it, it's not your fault" 

"Mm, okay" Frank said. "Can we talk about constellations now?" 

Gerard smiled. "Sure we can"

And though he did feel bad for causing something like that, some part of him liked that, that he could cause someone to want him badly. But, today he had experienced that in the sexual way and relationship way. He was happy that he was able to make the happiest person alive feel impossibly happier. Though he had felt guilt for both of his romantic interests, he couldn't help but feel more guilty for Frank.

And that wasn't to say he cared about his wife's feelings, because he really did. The problem was that he had found someone that was seemingly more fragile than his wife. Though, both of his love interests had the same strong and tough nature, Frank was just the little more gentle than Lindsey seemed. As much as Frank could care for himself and roam on his own, the boy was the one that needed the most attention. He craved for someone like Gerard to give him affection and care. 

His wife did have Kitty, who she seemed to spend more time with. Gerard was starting to think If a friend like Kitty gave Lindsey more  advice and welcoming than Gerard did. Which, of course made him feel guilty at times but not every couple was happy could their partners everything. 

And Gerard certainly wasn't giving his wife all the romantic attention, but rather the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shitty and short.

Everyone has a guilty pleasure, at some point in life everyone will have one. The guilty pleasure can achieve all sorts of wrong and right. In some cases, you could be doing something that was so bad and wicked but felt so good that you couldn't stay away, no matter how you tried. The feelings of another could get hurt, even if they have no idea about it. Guilty pleasures could be anything, it could be an action, feeling or emotion. Anything. 

And with an arm slumped over the boy's body and the warmth of his hand interlocked with his, he had a feeling that had apprehension, passion and solicitude brewed in one. 

The feeling of this strange infidelity was his own guilty pleasure. The boy was his guilty pleasure, and now it seemed to have too far down the road to stop what he felt for the boy. It had wrong written all over it, there was evil written all over him by this stage. But how could you blame him with all the butterflies and warmth he felt whenever he was near the cheerful stripling. 

He was quite unsure whether or not Frank was asleep, for he was still and his breaths were steady and normal. He wondered if he was awake and wondering whether Gerard was awake, a mutual wonder perhaps. He moved his head, lifting it up so that he could try and see the younger's face. By what he could see, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open a minor part. The make up he wore was wearing and smudged. 

Gerard hovered his lips over Frank's ear and softly whispered his name. The boy stirred but didn't wake. Gerard whispered his name again, receiving a frown and slowly opening eyes. Frank turned his head so that he could look up at Gerard, giving him a sleepy smile. "Hmm?" He said in question. 

"I... um, wanted to know if you were awake or not" Gerard answered. 

"Well, I was drifting off until you woke me, sir" the boy said, rubbing his eye. It was still dark and cold, with the stars shining down. 

"Sorry, I just... I can't sleep" Gerard whispered.

"Oh, is it because we're sleeping on blankets?" Frank questioned with his brow raised. 

"I don't... maybe?" Gerard said. 

"Possibly" Frank whispered, bringing up the duvet cover so that it covered them just a bit more than it had before.

Gerard sat up more, using his elbow to keep him up as he stared down at the boy. In the dark, he could just about see the pretty lineaments of his face. He brought a hand up, resting it on the side of Frank's cold face and softly rubbed at the skin with his equally cold thumb. He then brought his thumb to gently touch Frank's lip, dragging it along the pink softness.

"They're cold" Gerard said in regard to Frank's lips. 

Frank giggled, "maybe you should warm them up" 

Gerard smiled, quickly leaning down to press a soft, lingering kiss onto the cold pair of lips. He pulled away, brushing a piece of hair out off Frank's face. "I think it's time we try to sleep again, yeah?"

Frank nodded, turning his body around so that when Gerard laid back down onto his back, Frank burrowed his head into Gerard's chest and sort of climb atop of him. Their legs were slightly tangled and Gerard closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Frank's hair. With the weight and warmth of Frank and the relaxing intimacy, he soon drifted into a calm and welcomed sleep

***

He was awoken by gentle shoving and the weight of someone straddling his lap. He could hear the sounds of his own name being repeated. He groaned, seeing the daylight behind his closed lids and fluttered them open. His eyes were met with the familiar eyes and smile that he adored so much. Frank stopped shoving him and hovered over him even more so that their faces were inches from each other. 

"Hey" Frank said with a grin as he then folded his arms and rested them on Gerard's chest as Frank placed his chin on them.

"Hi there" Gerard said sleepily, trying to stretch. 

"Did you dream?" Frank asked him. 

"Did I dream?" And Frank nodded. "Erm, no I don't recall any of my dreams"

"Oh, I did" Frank said. "You see, I was somewhere in this place where you could wish for whatever you wanted"

"And did you wish for anything?" Gerard asked. 

"Of course" Frank replied. 

"And you wished for what?" Gerard questioned. 

"I wished for you" Frank answered with a smile. "And for Sweet Pea, of course"

"Well you already have those two things, Frankie" Gerard said, letting his hands rest on Frank's waist.

"I know, but for you to be all mine" Frank replied. "Just us two and Sweet Pea"

Gerard sighed, he began to play with the shoelace that hung from Frank's hoodie and twisted it around his finger. "That would be nice"

"We could make it happen, maybe one day" Frank said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Gerard pressed his lips together. "Perhaps" he said, though he wasn't sure if he could make that wish come true. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, sir?" Frank asked him. 

"Yes, Frankie, I would love that" Gerard sighed. "But it isn't all that simple, you must know that"

"I know, but it's not completely hard, is it?" Frank asked. 

"Possibly not, I'm not sure" Gerard replied. "Now, get off of me so that we clear this shit up"

Frank sighed, getting up off of Gerard and standing up while Gerard did the same. Gerard grabbed the bags from the corner of the building, picking up the pillows first and attempting to fit them all in. Frank helped him to fold the blankets and place them neatly into the bags. Once they were all zipped up (which took some effort) Gerard threw his own bag over his shoulder and threw Frank's at him. 

"So what do you want to now?" Gerard asked him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Well, I did tell my wife that I was going on a short business trip, so I do think that she'd expect me back quite late today" Gerard explained. "We might as well spend a day" 

"Oh, well we could go to the mall?" Frank suggested. "I haven't been to the music shop in a while in fact"

"Yeah, we could go there" Gerard nodded, making his way towards the stairs as Frank followed behind him. 

"Plus they have arcades there, we could to them" Frank said as they made their way down the steel stairs. "Oh, and they also have a new juice bar"

"Oh, Okay" Gerard nodded as he was met with the daylight again. Frank walked besides him, then started to begin to climb up a small building that was surrounded in trees. Though, Gerard did stop him by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him off. 

"Do you want to die?" Gerard asked as he put Frank down (who was giggling) 

"I wasn't going to die" Frank said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. 

"Just, behave" Gerard told him as they reached the car. 

"I'll try" Frank shrugged as he hopped into the car once Gerard had unlocked it, immediately playing with the radio. 

"Don't play it too loud, I don't want to be that one person that drives around with music blasting from the car" Gerard told him as he started the car and begun to drive. 

"Yeah, but those types of people play shitty music" Frank said. "At least we listen to good stuff" 

"Whatever" Gerard muttered. "Though, you are right" 

"When am I not?" Frank said narcissisticly.

"Apparently, during school" Gerard joked, chuckling at the scowl he received from Frank. 

"School can get fucked" Frank muttered, looking out of the window.   
    
"It can't all be that bad" Gerard said.

"It is when most people you're weird and the teachers think that you're gonna shoot up the school" Frank huffed, clenching his jaw. 

Gerard sighed, continuing with his driving as he let them sit in silence for the rest of the journey. He couldn't really relate to what Frank told him, for Gerard was particularly popular in high school. He reckoned that it mostly because he was rich and the concept of having a rich friend seemed interesting to them, so he didn't really consider that they wanted to be friends with him at heart and not because of his family fortune.

And they drove to the mall, with Frank jumping out of the car almost immediately. Gerard had to pretty much run after him and grab his hand, pulling him back a little. They made it to the inside of the mall, reminding Gerard of the last time he had been there. 

"Where do you want to go?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank bit his lip in thought. "The music shop, I need to go there"

"Okay, but we're going to shop I need to go to after that" Gerard told him as Frank began dragging him to their destination. 

"And what's that?"

"You know... business stuff" Gerard answered. 

"Well, you're gonna have to make sure that I don't throw up" Frank said as they reached the music store. 

Gerard looked inside of the store that he had been to when he bought things for Frank as an apology just a couple of weeks ago. He assumed that Frank only dragged him here so that he could have another session on the guitar he had been given permission to play. And he was right, as hopped in to the store and immediately took the white Gibson of the stand. 

He sat down, and so Gerard as Frank settled it in his lap. He saw how happy Frank looked when a guitar was in hand. Though no look could compare to look Frank would have whenver he would be with the rich business man, and Gerard was not fully aware of that just yet. 

"What should I play?" Frank asked him.

"I don't know, what do you usually play?" Gerard asked back. 

"Well, You know me, it's usually nirvana or my own little song" Frank said.

"Show me another of your songs then" Gerard replied, because he thought of the time that Frank first sat down in front of him and played a song of his own. 

Frank nodded, looking at where he placed his fingers and picked up a yellow pick that was laying around. He began to strum and play, letting out a tune quite similar to before but more lively and rhymatic. A few people listened but then continued to shop. And as Gerard gazed at the boy, he could just see the passion he had for music. The same passion he had for art when he was younger, making him wonder if he should ever attempt to be that passionate about it again. 

And then the music stopped and Frank smiled at him, in hope of a praise and a smile. And he received it. 

"That was amazing, Frankie" Gerard said with a smile. "You're getting more talented by the second" 

Frank smiled again as he played soft melodic tunes. Though, he did stand up and put it safely back onto the stand. He grinned as Billie walked over to them both. 

"Hey guys" Billie greeted.

"Hey Billie, I haven't seen you in a while" Frank said. 

"You certainly haven't" Billie chuckled, turning to Gerard. "You came in here not so long ago for Frankie, didn't you?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure for you to know my store" Billie grinned. "Well, I have to go back to my customer now, so I'll see you around, yeah?"

Frank nodded and grinned as Billie walked away. He turned back to Gerard. "So, you want to go shop at your boring shithole?" 

"You're done here?" Gerard asked him. 

"Well yeah, all I really wanted to do was play a song" Frank said. "Other than that there's not much to do"

"Alright, come on then" Gerard muttered as they walked through the doors of the music store and out to the busy mall hallways. 

They reached the store, and Frank moved close to him and held his hand with a smile. He walked into the familiar, dull store that he would always buy his suits from. From there, they made their way towards the blazers as Gerard had been looking for a new one for a quite a while. He was planning, like always, to buy simple black one.

Though, they did get interrupted by a voice that came behind them.   
"Oh, hello Gerard" and it was recognizably the voice of Greg. 

Gerard sighed, letting go off Frank's hand and faced Greg who had his eyebrows raised in an almost cunning and evil look as he look between them both. "Hello, Greg"

"It's a pleasure to see you again" Greg said, and he looked at Frank. "Who's pretty boy over here?"

"Just a co-worker's son i have to keep an eye on" Gerard lied, pressing his lips together.

"I see" Greg said, a look still on his face. "Well, I see you're shopping for new things"

"Yes" Gerard nodded. "And I suppose that's why you're here?"

"Of course it is, I do love my lovely suits" Greg said, hands in his pockets and giving Frank odd glances. "And I do suppose you're looking for a good suit for the dinner in a few days?" 

"Oh, Yes I certainly am" Gerard said to him, though he had half forgotten all about the meal. 

"Well I'll leave you and... your boy alone to buy it" Greg said with a smirk. "Goodbye, sir"

"Goodbye, Mr Waterson" Gerard nodded, clenching his jaw as the man walked off. 

"Who was that?" Frank asked him.

"Just some dickhead, You don't need to worry" Gerard told him, holding his hand once more. 

"Oh"

"Come on, let's buy this fucking suit and leave" Gerard muttered, grabbing a simple black blazer from the rack and stressfully paying at the till.

"Aw, do we have to go?" Frank asked with whine.

"Yes"

"But why? We said we could go to the arcades" Frank pouted as Gerard held his hand tighter and pulled him along.

"I don't care about that, come on" Gerard muttered. 

"But why?" 

"Because!" Gerard snapped, making Frank flinch. "What are the chances of running into someone else that I know while I'm with you? That fuckery looks suspicious"

"I don't think that'll happen much, sir" Frank said timidly.

"It still can! Jeez do you know how much that man wants my job and money?" Gerard stressed. "He could tell my wife he saw you, and I've already lied saying you're my boss's nephew or whatever the fuck I said. You know, since I met you all I've done is lie" 

"You can't blame it all on me!" Frank yelled back as they reached the car. "You could just tell your wife that you like me better than her" 

"Fucks sake" Gerard muttered angrily. "Just get in the fucking car" and Frank threw him scowl before getting in alongside Gerard.

Frank folded his arms, looking out of the window in a sulky manner. Meanwhile, Gerard lit a cigarette with a frown and a body filled with worry. He scowled out of the window, pressing his lips together after every drag and blow. He didn't trust Greg at all, especially as Gerard was sighted with a teenage boy. Greg had no doubt seen them hold hands, and he started to worry if Greg was following them. They hadn't done much at the mall that could exploit them, but it did worry him.

"Do you really think that the man will say something?" Frank asked him after several minutes of silence. 

Gerard had calmed down by this point and looked Frank. "You know, now i do think about it, he seems like that person who won't tell but haunts you with idea that he might"

"So he won't?"

"Probably not, I doubt he even saw much" Gerard said around the cigarette. 

"You were shouting at me earlier about it" Frank muttered.

"I know I did, i panicked" Gerard told him. "You know me, i get my anger streaks at times"

"Yeah"

Gerard reached out to grab Frank's chin and forced him to look at him. "Come on, tell me where we should go now"

"I want to go home" Frank whispered. 

"Why?" Gerard questioned. 

"I just do... But you can stay there for a bit of you want" Frank said. 

"Yeah, Okay sure" Gerard nodded, putting out his cigarette and starting the car.

***

"Yeah, i didn't expect her to be here" Frank murmered as they settled into the house. 

"Who?"

"You know, my aunt" Frank said. "She probably got really pissed out of her mind and hooked up with someone" 

"Normal occurrence?" 

"Yeah pretty much" Frank replied, sitting up on the counter and munching on the pop tart that Gerard still had in his bag. 

"Do you have a coffee maker?" Gerard asked as he looked around the kitchen. 

"Mr Way, do you really think I own a fucking coffee maker?" Frank said, a brow raised. "I feel like sometimes i have to remind you that we're not all rich boys, You know" 

"I know that" Gerard sighed, opening the fridge and finding cheap juice, so he poured them both a glass. 

"Wait, you gotta put a silly straw in mine" Frank said when Gerard handed him his glass. 

"A silly straw?"

"Yeah, they're in the top cupboard" Frank pointed towards it. 

Gerard took the straw out, placing it in Frank's cup and passed it towards him. He smiled and began to drink out of it. Gerard sipped his own drink as he gazed at Frank, who was happily sucking the yellow straw and blowing bubbles into it now and again.

"What is it?" Frank laughed as he saw Gerard staring at him, and sucked on the straw as they made eye contact.

"Well... that and you" Gerard answered as he placed his cup down on the counter. 

Frank made a face of confusion as Gerard came nearer. "What? Are you finding the way I'm drinking attractive?"

"Well, I think everything you do is attractive" Gerard said, walking and standing inbetween Frankie's thighs, placing open palms on them. "You're attractive"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're so pretty" Gerard whispered. 

"Says you" Frank said, sipping the drink. 

Gerard smirked, moving the drink away from Frank's mouth and kissed him gently. Frank smiled into the kiss and equally as gently kissed back in a soft, chaste kiss. Gerard pulled away only slightly. "You taste like juice and pop tarts" he said. 

Gerard giggled, kissing him again and playing with his tie. "When are you going to wear the one I gave you?"

"Oh, the one you stole?" And Frank frowned. "I'll wear it soon, I promise"

"Why haven't you worn it?" Frank asked him.

"Because, it's not really professional for work, is it?" Gerard replied. 

"Oh well" Frank said. "It's nice"

"I'll wear it next time I see you, Okay?" Gerard asked, because he felt a little bad for not actually wearing the thing ever since Frank had bought it for him. 

"Okay" Frank whispered. 

Gerard stepped back, quickly finishing off his drink and placing it on the counter. "I do think it's time i go"

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to do work things" Gerard said. "Things that I need to do, things that I haven't done"

"Oh, Okay" Frank said. "But when will I see you next?"

"I'm not sure, I guess you could come around to my office whenever you want" Gerard replied. "I do have a business dinner to go to so, I am busy"

"Where?"Frank asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Gerard chuckled. "I don't need you appearing"

"What makes you think I'll go there?" Frank smirked. 

"Because That's just you" Gerard replied. He picked up his bag. 

"I won't" Frank told him. 

"You better not" Gerard said, kissing him. "I'll see you soon"

"Bye" Frank muttered.

Then, Gerard smiled and left. 

***

He sat in office, chewing the lid of his pen and staring at all the work that he had. Information sheets to sign and god knows want else he had to do. He was tired and his back was wore from sleeping on the hard floor with only a couple of blankets underneath him. And though he did enjoy it, the effects of it were getting on his nerves.

He rolled the blinds up, letting the light in and experience the effect of the light shining on the dust that flew slowly around the room. For some reason, that always did fascinate that. To him, they looked like a million tiny fairies dancing around the room together, and as a kid he also thought that a lot. Back when he was allowed to have an imagination and an open mind. 

Now, if he ever said those thoughts to anyone they'd glare and raise their brows. But he knew that Frank would never do that, because when it came to Frank, you could tell him anything totally bizarre and he'd find it completely normal. He would never judge you for thinking things like that. Though Gerard did blame Frank for most wrong-doings in his life, he knew the boy always did give him a special effect. Ever since he started to be with the boy more, Gerard's creatively levels seemed to rise and even though he lied a lot because, he was certainly seeming more happier. 

His decisions and ideas definitely had changed. Never in a million years did Gerard see himself picking up a book and reading it. Never in a million years would go spend a night on top of some abandoned building. He also never though he'd be so into music, and drawing again. Because, in the last few weeks he had indeed caught himself doodling and having inspiration to draw things that he had seen. He would get excited whenever Frank requested that he drew for him. 

He loved to see the drawings that Frank put up on his wall. Frank really did seem to adore Gerard very much indeed. It had been a long time since anymore ever seemed so interested in him unless it was for money or for a possible promotion. Even his own wife didn't seem as interested in him as she used to be, and he often wondered if she even loved him still. He couldn't even answer the 'do you still love her?' question, because, he didn't know. He certainly did care about her and a few months ago he would've said that he did love her, but now he had bonded with someone that he adored. It felt bad for saying it, but he preferred to be with Frank. Though, he did think that Lindsey preferred hanging out with her best friend, Kitty. 

Though it was obvious the couple still did care and love each other, you could tell they were falling apart and they didn't feel things for each other as much as they did as teens and young adults. They both had busy jobs and pretty clearly other people that they enjoyed being with. Sadly, it seemed that the Way family business and their daughter were the only things keeping them together. 

***

He sat in his daughter's room, calmly watching her play with her dolls as she dressed them up in pretty dresses. He had done all the work he had to do and had decided to be with Bandit for a little while. 

"Daddy?" Bandit asked, holding up a Ken doll. 

"Yeah?" 

"I need more clothes for Ken, he doesn't have anything to change into" she said, because she only one male doll and they hadn't thought about buying clothes for that one.

"How about you dress him in a dress?" Gerard suggested. 

"But I thought only girls could wear them" she said, confused. 

"No, boys can wear them if they want" Gerard said, shaking his head. 

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Gerard said. "They can wear make-up if they want to"

"Would you ever wear a dress?" She asked. 

"No, I wouldn't" Gerard chuckled. "Though, I don't think I would mind wearing make-up"

"If I was a boy, I'd wear dresses" Bandit told him. "Dresses are nice" 

"Well, you can wear your pretty one soon" Gerard told her.

"When is my cousin being born?" Bandit asked. 

"I'm not sure, but it'll be soon" Gerard answered. 

"I can't wait for her too grow up so we can play together" Bandit said.

"I'm sure you'll get along" Gerard said. "Though you will have to wait for quite a while"

"I know, I'm gonna look after her sometimes" Bandit said. "Auntie Kristen said I could" 

Gerard smiled, hearing his phone go off and he fumbled around in his pocket to get it out. A call from his father like always. 

And so, he put it to his ear and yet again sighed at the thought of speaking to his dad, knowing it was about either the dinner or whatever the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sorry for the shitty and shortness for this chapter. I had no ideas for this one.   
> Do make sure to comment, I love to receive them and see what you guys think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes and length

He looked in the mirror, soothing down the creases on his blazer. His suit was a normal one, with black everything apart from his blue tie and shirt. His black hair was at it's normal messy state, and as he could perhaps brush and style it, it was no lie that he looked preferrely better with messed up and sexed-up hair. It was just the way that his appearance decided. So, running his fingers through the black locks, he kept it messy. He had bags under his eyes, and he hoped they weren't noticeable. 

Tonight he was attending another business meal out, the people attending were mainly part of his family unless Donald decided to invite VIPs to them, which did indeed happen quite a lot. He straightened his tie, making sure it looked neat before out of his closet and into his room. Lindsey was at her make-up table, adding the finishing touches to her make-up. She smiled once she noticed that he was there and placed down the brush. 

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah pretty much" Gerard replied, slipping on his black shoes. 

Lindsey nodded, getting up off of the chair and dug around in the wardrobe to pull out a bag and some blue heels. She wore an elegant short blue dress and black tights. Her necklace was ambushed with small, white pearls. She slipped on the high heels and slung the bag over her shoulder. 

They weren't bringing Bandit, for they decided that with the amount of possibly drunk people and lack of things to do, it would be the best idea to let Kitty baby sit her instead. It also made it a lot easier for Lindsey and Gerard because they wouldn't need to worry about their four year old daughter. So, they put her in the hands of the trustworthy Kitty. It was both for their benefit and Bandit's.

Lindsey smiled to indicate that she had everything, so they easily left the room and the house with no fuss and hassle of their four year old daughter. They entered the car, starting their journey to the restaurant. Gerard knew the place very well as he did go there a lot, so a Sat Nav was not needed for that journey. And in that journey there were no words exchanged between the drifting couple, as their own individual thoughts ran through their minds, not much knowing what each other felt or the way they were realising their own ways, but that was normal for them these days. That's all it ever seemed to be.

And they arrived at their allocated destination, in quite a hurry may it be added, for they were already late (in Donald's standards) and they could see that most cars that were expected there were in fact there. Gerard was surprised to see that it was Donna Way that opened the door once they approached it, smiling at them with a wide grin. She wore a typical multi-millionare's wife dress that was silk and scarlet red. Her blonde hair was signaturley voluminous and her sculpted nails were painted the same rich red. 

"Hello Gerard, long time no see" Donna said once they came closer towards her. she gave Gerard a warm hug, and Gerard could smell the wine that lingered on her.

"Yes, how come you've not been attending the dinners?" Gerard asked her.

"Oh well, I've been extremely busy" Donna explained. "You know, being a socialite is much more than it seems. I'm sorry I didn't come to your birthday party"

"Its fine" Gerard said, not really caring about that. It was common for Donna to be like that, seeing you all the time but then disappearing for weeks. 

"Ah, Lindsey dear, I swear you get prettier every time I see you" Donna said, hugging Lindsey and they exchanged cheek kisses. 

"I could say the same to you, Donna, you look gorgeous every time I see you" Lindsey smiled. 

"Aw, you're such a dear" Donna grinned. "Where's the little princess?"

"Oh, we decided that she shouldn't come" Lindsey answered. "She's with a friend"

"Ah, that's very wise of you honestly" Donna said. "I don't think she would've enjoyed it here at all" 

"Yeah, so it's just us" Gerard stated. 

"Good, we wouldn't want that much fuss" Donna said. "Well, I think it's best that you come in, Donald's going to get impatient"

And she turned, entering the building with the couple following behind her. Inside it was mainly white with mirrors everywhere and modern art showcased along the walls. Classical music was playing in the background and the place was filled with men in dapper suits and the women in elegant dresses. Donald was soon walking over to them after spotting them across the room.

"Well hello and how are you?" He asked as he put his arm around Donna, handing her a glass of white wine. 

"We're very good, thank you" Lindsey replied. "And you?"

"I'm just fine, a little stressed at the waiters but overall I'm fine" Donald answered.

"I swear you complain about workers where ever we go" Donna said, rolling her eyes and sipping on the wine. 

"Of course I do, Its fun" Donald chuckled. "At least I hire people i can trust"

"And fire them for the most stupid things" Donna remarked, chuckling. 

"It's all part of being a great business man, my dear" Donald said with an obnoxiously smile and leaned down to kiss his wife. 

"Um, are we sitting down or?" Gerard asked as he saw his still-in-love parents being affectionate for each other. 

"Of course, everybody is here now so it's best we go to the table now" Donald said, walking them over to a large table with its utensils and plates already placed out. Gerard's family members were all there, chatting and laughing among each other. 

Gerard and Lindsey sat down, sitting next to Mikey and Kristen. Kristen's belly was already pretty large, and Gerard expected that the baby could be born in at least two months. He let his family catch up with him and tell him stories that he didn't give many shits about at all. After a while, Gerard wondered when it was time for the food, so, he leant forward to his father and asked. 

"When is the food ready to be ordered?" He asked.

"Soon, I just remembered that we're waiting for someone" Donald replied. 

"Who?"

"Oh, well invited Greg to come join us" Donald answered.

Gerard's eyes immediately widened, feeling his heart leap in a state of panic. "How come?"

"Well, he's a lovely man and I'm starting to really like him" was Donald's answer.

"I don't know, to me he seems sketchy and untrustworthy" Gerard told him. 

"Oh, don't be silly" Donald frowned. "He does take a while to get used to, but once you have, he's amazing"

"Sure" Gerard mumbled, pressing his lips together. This is when he really hoped that Greg had some heart and wouldn't bring up Frank. 

"Ah, here he is" Donald said suddenly, looking up. 

Gerard looked up too, seeing the man he hated so much. Even the way Greg would walk made Gerard seem suspicious of him. He sat down in front of Gerard with a grin. 

"Hello" Greg greeted holding his hand out for Donald. 

Donald gladly took it and smiled. "Its good to see you, Greg"

"Same to you" Greg said and he turned to Gerard and Lindsey. "Good evening, Mr and Mrs Way" 

"Hi, you can call me Lindsey" She said, shaking his hand. "How are you"

"I'm very good thank you" Greg replied. "I'm very content with my suit I bought, in fact, me and your husband ran into each other at the shop, didn't we?" 

Gerard glared at him, shooting daggers and every other violent emotion. "Yes, we did"

Greg smirked, taking a sip of water before turning to Mikey and Kristen and exchanging in a conversation. Gerard sighed, both relieved and confused as to why he didn't mention Frank. For that, he mentally thanked Greg. So, now that he was sure that Greg wasn't going to bring the teen up, he ordered his usual of lobster and caviar dish. The restaurant sold all sorts of things, including the expensive first class foods to the typical meals that an average family would buy. 

So, he was glad when the food finally came and everybody settled into their food. He was mainly glad because no one was talking to him anymore about useless things, and really, He didn't like people talking to him in general (unless it was Frank, of course) so it was a relief for him. He found the meal highly tasty, as he always did when he came to the restaurant he was in. The lobster was more delicious than it had been in a while, but he guessed that when it came to CEOs and important businessmen, the chefs wanted to make it as masterfully tasty as they could. 

And it was, there was nothing to complain about the food and everybody else seemed to be enjoying theirs. He was happy to say that he was looking forward to having dessert, which he knew that he would choose a brownie. He let everybody talked amoung themselves. Though, he couldn't help but listen to a conversation between his dad and one of his relatives. 

"Oh yes, the business is doing great as always" Donald said. "Finally found people to replace the last two workers"

"Oh, why what happened to them?" Quinn asked. 

"Ah, well long story short, they were a couple, Mr and Mrs Iero, good workers may I add, but for some reason never used the money they were paid" Donald said. "Well, they used some of it on their son, but used most of it for some organization in Italy. And well, people found out it was illegal, so, Linda got shot and her husband ran off somewhere"

"That's... interesting" Quinn said. "Sounded like strange people"

"Oh they were, always talking about conspiracies and aliens" Donald muttered. "Though they were strange, They did work exceptionally well"

"And what happened to their son?" Quinn asked. 

"God knows, he was young so probably got put up for adoption or something" Donald shrugged, eating his roast. 

Gerard got bored after listening to the conversation and simply ignored it (he didn't want to know about his father's strange workers). He continued with his meal until he had eaten everything on the plate. Soon, when everybody had finished with their meals, Donald announced that they were going to take a fifteen break before ordering dessert. 

Gerard stood up, touching his wife's shoulder. "I'm going out for a smoke" 

"Okay" she nodded, and Gerard walked away until he reached the back door to outside. 

The cold air hit him as walked out, sending a shiver to ribble through him almost immediately. The moon was bright, and in fear of being defeated and blocked by the blue clouds that sailed towards it. He went around to the back where the bins were big and the walls were splayed with colourful graffiti left there by rebellious teens with not much else to do. The concrete floor was wet with the bitter rain that had fallen just a few hours before. 

He pulled a cigarette from out of his pocket along with a red lighter which was etched with his company's name and website. He lit the roll containing tobacco and tempting ingredients that were only used to drag people into countless days of inhaling death. And as he watched the smoke rise up into the air, He didn't much care whether he died or not. He bit his lip, letting his eyes raom on the graffiti. He would've stayed like that for a while if it wasn't for sultry voice behind him. 

"Hey sir" and Gerard turned around, choking on the smoke and peering up at Frank, who was leaning against the large bin with a lollipop in hand. He let his throat calm down before glaring at the boy, who was now sucking on the lollipop with laced fake-innocence.

"I swear you're magic" Gerard said. "You always seem to know where I am and when I'll be out"

"Well, I knew about the dinner and couldn't help but notice your car" Frank said.

"You shouldn't be outside this late" Gerard told him. 

Frank shrugged. "Don't really care, honestly"

"You should go" Gerard said to him, lips pressed together as Frank walked closer. 

"I'm not leaving" Frank declared, now face to face with Gerard, his converse and Gerard's black Oxford shoes flushed at the tips. 

"Oh really?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on Frank's waist.

"Do you really want me to?" Frank asked him, sucking at the lollipop again. 

"Well, not really" Gerard muttered. "But it is risky"

"Good" Frank whispered, pressing his lips to Gerard's.

Gerard hummed into the kiss, proceeding to encourage Frank to jump up. So, Frank did, wrapping his slightly chubby thighs around Gerard's waist and deepening the kiss. Gerard could taste the sweetness of the lollipop in Frank's mouth as he slipped his tongue in. The taste only did make him feel more sensual and amative, adding more lust and spice to the kiss. 

Frank's arms were wrapped around Gerard's neck, occasionally tangling his fingers into the black strands whenever his soft moans travelled into Gerard's mouth. The lollipop was clutched between his fingers, forgotten but still wanted. Though, the only thing that Frank's taste buds enjoyed at the moment was the taste of the thirty-five year old's mouth. 

Gerard pulled away for a second, seeing the beauty of Frank's swollen lips and the lust that floated just behind his green eyes. Gerard walked forward, pressing Frank to wall and attaching his lips to Frank's neck just like he always did and always loved to do. He couldn't help but enjoy the way Frank gasped, grasping Gerard's hair and sending out little whimpers. His thighs were still tight around Gerard's waist, feeling Gerard's hand sliding up and down them. Soon, Gerard could feel the bulge that settled in Frank's ripped jeans and he was beginning to feel his own. 

So, before that was to happen, he pulled away and dropped Frank's legs down. Frank frowned at him before Gerard shot an arm up and wrapped his hand around the teen's neck. The boy gasped, his eyes wide. Gerard leaned forward to whisper into Frank's ear.

"Meet me tomorrow at one, at the park" was what he whispered, feeling Frank shiver. He let go of his throat before kissing him once more, and leaving him there.

Gerard walked away, toward the door and into the restaurant. But, before he could, he was bumped into by of course, Greg. Greg smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets as he stood six foot tall. 

"Gerard, you've been a while" Greg stated. 

"Yeah, I know, I was feeling a little sick... So yeah" Gerard lied, biting his lip. 

"Oh, okay" Greg replied, still looking down at Gerard with dark smirk. "You know, you should be thankful that I didn't bring up your... worker's son" 

Gerard glared at him. "Thanks"

"Oh, you're welcome" Greg grinned. "You know, you may hate me but I'm just trying to be nice"

"Hmm"

"Well, it's best we get inside, isn't it?" Greg said. "And don't worry, I won't mention a single thing"

\---

The weather outside was average, with the wind blowing gently and only a couple clouds overhead. It wasn't cold, nor was it rather warm. He sat there, with a cigarette in his mouth and sat on the peeling park bench in front of a large bush. Kids were playing on the playground and teens were sat in bunches, one group playing punk music and the other playing rap and pop. Cars were driving past and planes were flying overheard. 

He sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. His oxford shoes were the ones he wore the night before, except he had scuffed them up on his journey to the park. He wished he had chosen different ones because they were starting to give him terrible blisters. Though he did seem to forget about them as a familiar figure stood in front of him.

Frank stood there, smile on his face and his black fringe hanging over his eye. He had his hands dug into the pockets of his red hoodie, which read the words 'disgrace' on it in sharpie. His jeans were black and ripped, and rimming his eyes were red eyeshadow and eyeliner. Gerard smiled around the cigarette, gazing at the boy he cared for dearly. He knew that it was only Frank who gave him the butterflies that lingered in his stomach. The butterflies who had spent the last fifteen years as pitiful creatures. 

"Hey sir" Frank said, tilting his head. 

"Hey there, and how are you?" Gerard asked. 

"Well, great now that I'm with you" Frank replied. 

"Cliche" Gerard muttered, and Frank giggled. "Come here, honey"

Frank stepped closer, placing himself in Gerard's lap sideways and buried his face into Gerard's neck. Gerard liked the feeling of Frank's weight and warmth on him, it made him feel content and passionate. He took a drag of his cigarette, using the other hand to hold Gerard up and stroking his arm. But, his cigarette did disappear from his fingers, and as he turned to Frank, the boy had it in his own fingers and took a drag. Frank blew out the smoke in Gerard's face, grinning afterwards. 

"Don't do that" Gerard said, taking the cigarette back and putting it back into his own mouth. 

"Give me one then" Frank said, and Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked at Frank.

"No" Gerard declined simply, puffing out smoke. 

"I already told you, I won't get addicted" Frank told him. 

"I'm not giving you a cigeratte" Gerard stated, annoyed. 

"Dickhead" Frank pouted. Gerard raised a stern eyebrow at him, causing Frank to lose the sulk. 

"Don't call me that, I'm only protecting your health, and plus it's illegal for me to give you cigerattes" Gerard told him. 

"Oh and you kissing me isn't illegal?" Frank said, crossing his arms and giving Gerard a brazen look. 

"Well, yes... but... that's different" Gerard said. 

"How?" 

"Because you allow me to kiss you" Gerard replied.

"Yeah, and I'm allowing you to give me cigerattes" Frank smart-mouthed. 

Gerard sighed. "Yes, but giving you cigarettes will affect your health, me kissing you won't"

"It's still illegal" Frank stated.

Gerard groaned, looking up at the sky before turning his gaze to Frank. "You're annoying"

"You're a dickhead" Frank grinned. 

"You're so beautiful" Gerard then muttered, cupping Frank's face and kissing him softly. 

"Illegal" Frank muttered into the kiss, smiling. 

"No one knows, so it's fine" Gerard whispered. 

"No one will know if you give me a cigeratte, that will be fine" Frank said. 

"Fucking shut up about that" Gerard chuckled, kissing Frank harder. 

He was well aware that he was in a public park, but he didn't really care as he kissed Frank slowly but hardly. He loved to kiss Frank, it was a wonderful opportunity and something about kissing him felt so refreshing and relieving. He loved the way that Frank's lip ring would feel cold against his skin and the glorious reaction he would get from playing with it with his tongue. He liked the way he would find himself running his hands along Frank's hips, letting his cold hands move up Frank's shirt only a bit.

Though, he also liked the feeling of pulling away and seeing Frank's dazed and smitten face. He loved way that Frank's lips would sometimes swell up, all red and pretty. His mind could not process how beautiful he found Frank, inside and out. He longed to sit on the bench with this boy forever, kissing and laughing. Every moment he spent with Frank, was a moment that he treasured. He hoped nothing would come inbetween the two lovers, for his favourite thing was to kiss and spend his voice on the beautiful boy. 

He brushed Frank's fringe away, smiling and kissing his forehead. It was little things like that that also made Gerard's heart swell with love and ardency. He also loved to look at Frank's eyes, green with drops of brown mixed into each other. Hazel, he believed it was called, though he mostly saw the happy green in them rather than the sad brown. Perhaps that was his way of knowing that he liked Frank for his happiness and energy, but the sadness still lingered and he was fine for whenver Frank would spill bitter tears.

Because it was Frank, and Gerard could accept everything about Frank. In fact, Gerard wouldn't mind if Frank came running up to him in tears, hold onto him and let the two just lay while Frank cried. He wouldn't mind if Frank got Gerard's soaking wet, for he would rather it be tears of sadness rather than Frank soaking him with fake happiness. He understood that Frank would always try to be happy, that he'd find ways to keep his misery out of mind. Again, Gerard would love to see Frank cry, and not in a harsh way but in a caring way, because he would never want Frank to be fake happy and feel scared of expressing emotion to Gerard. Gerard hoped that Frank knew that. 

"You okay?" Frank asked him.

"I'm fine, just thinking" Gerard smiled.

"Thinking about what?" Frank asked. 

"About you, of course" Gerard replied. 

"Really?" Frank said, a smile on his lips.

"It's nice to think about you, Frankie" Gerard said, kissing him. 

"You're nice to think about as well" Frank told him, kissing him back 

"I'm not as interesting as you, sweetheart" Gerard said, fingering his tattoos. 

"But you're still you, and you're interesting to me" Frank said. "I like most things about you, even if you don't stand out to most people"

"Why do you adore me so much?" Gerard questioned.

"I just do, not everything has a reason. You're just amazing to me and I just... like everything about you" Frank replied. 

"You're weird, you're not supposed to like me" Gerard chuckled. "Apart from my wife, you're the only person who doesn't show interest in me due to the fact I'm good looking" 

"Well, I'm very attracted to your looks, but I'm much more attracted to you as a person" Frank told him.

"Same for you" Gerard said. "Though, you are very beautiful"

"You always say that" Frank said.

"That's because it's true, I just want you to know that" Gerard said. "Because you are, very pretty"

"So are you" 

"Are we just going to end up saying that all the time?" Gerard questioned. 

"Of course we are" Frank laughed, kissing Gerard's cheek.

\--- 

He fell asleep to the thought of Frank, like he always did like to. Maybe it was wrong to have those thoughts as he laid next to his wife, but to him, it was worth it. Of course, he would often look at his wife with guilt, but he liked Frank too much. For the past months, the issue between falling in love with someone whilst being married had gotten to him. He was better at sneaking out and lying, which was terrible. He felt bad, but like it was stated, he couldn't let Frank go. 

He had often had thoughts about everything being just him and Gerard. Though, this was real life and not his wishes, as they were also Frank's wishes and real life was hard and complicated. Too complicated for the two of them to be happy and together. He didn't like lying to his wife, but he to, no matter how bad it was. Now, most people would hate Gerard for being a cheater and a liar, but he hoped that someone would understand that life was too hard to just up and tell his wife. He loved Lindsey, but it wasn't the same love he had felt before 

The past love for Lindsey had lingered in his aura until he met Frank, and the love attached to the teen boy instead. It was wrong on so many levels, but Frank gave consent for Gerard to be attracted and to like him. He gave consent for Gerard to have sexual feelings for him. Frank let him be with him. He liked Frank a lot, and there was no denying it. He did wish that life was not hard and that he could be with Frank all the time,

But could that ever happen?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions on the situation and dilemmas?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short

He was already counting down the hours on his clock, ready to be over and done with. Every work day was the same, the same old meetings and sheets to file out. He had hunger at the moment to do something, anything other than be at his job. Plus, it didn't help that a million things were floating around inside his head at that moment. Things that seemed to bother him a lot. Yes, the work was one of them, but little things were also crawling around in his mind. 

First, he was still worried about the whole Greg situation. Greg had stated that he wouldn't tell anyone about Frank, though this was Greg and Gerard just knew that he couldn't be trusted. It confused him as to why Greg had done a good deed for him, because he knew that Greg did not like him. Maybe it was to get Gerard on his side so that he could persuade Gerard to give him the business. He did not know if Greg was secretly using Frank as a threat. Nevertheless, Gerard was very concerned, and he hoped that Greg did keep his word.

The second thing was his wife. Now, him and his wife always did have problems, but that morning Gerard couldn't help that Lindsey seemed off about something. She was much quieter than she usually was and the way she whispered to Bandit arose confusion. He had seen Lindsey looking through her wardrobe that morning, as if choosing multiple outfits. Bandit was quiet too, she hadn't said a word to him in a while. Though, the night before she had cuddled up behind him, even kissing the back of his neck when they laid in bed. It confused him a certain deal, and he was of course concerned. 

And the last thing was that he hadn't seem Frank in almost a week. The last time he had seen him was when he left the park the day after the dinner. He knew he shouldn't worry about that one much, because that was normal, but the truth was that he missed Frank. He missed his Frankie, even if seeing each other weekly was almost normal. He loved to hear Frank's voice and run his fingers through the black faux hawk. He missed the green eyes and the pink lips. And yes, he did sound pathetic, but love is always pathetic, the people act pathetic and the relationship is pathetic. But all in all, a relationship is beautiful, unless it's an abusive and forced relationship, then a relationship is not beautiful. But the idea of two people, regardless of their gender, together and in love, a couple that will gladly lay together for hours and talk nonsense, a couple that will do anything for each other, then a relationship is beautiful. 

He liked to think that his and Frank's relationship was beautiful, though it may be flawed and wrong, in his eyes it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. It was messy, it was pleasurable and painful at the same time, but it was beautiful. Gerard and Lindsey's relationship however, was not so beautiful. It was bleak and it was dull, and there was no denying that it used to be colourful and bright, but those colours were gone and washed away. The bright had disappeared, and all they were two unhappy strangers that lay next to each other in pity. 

And as Gerard sat there, flicking through papers he hoped that those worries wouldn't get to him too much. He was not looking for any other things to make him feel down, because he was already in a mood that made him just want to die. Of course he didn't mean it, as much as he said that he wanted to die and how many things he wanted to get away from, he didn't want to die. His death would cause sadness, mainly in the heart of people like Bandit and Frankie. Those two were the ones that he felt he would feel more bad about if he did dye. He didn't want Bandit to grow up without a dad, and he knew that Frank adored him. 

Nonetheless, he didn't actually want to die. No one really wants to die, and if they do then those are the souls that need saving. As much as he hated it, he wanted to live his life and experience love. He sighed, leaning back on the chair when of course, he heard the all too familiar rhymatic knocking on the door. 

"Come in" he half-mumbled. Of course, it was Frank that came in with wide grin. It was evident that Frank was in a much better mood than he was. 

"Hi, sir" Frank greeted, sitting on the desk.

"Hey, I missed you" Gerard said, reaching forward to stroke his cheek. 

"Aw, I missed you too" Frank replied. "But my aunt practically forced me into going to school for the whole week, which was torture"

"Why, what happened?" Gerard asked him. 

"Oh, well it was just a usual day, shitheads being shitheads to me" Frank murmered. "Though, Jamia has begun to talk to me again"

"Ah, well I hope she realizes she was a bit malicious for ignoring you" Gerard said. "You're a great kid"

"Thanks, but I think she's moved on" Frank said with a weak smile. "But it's okay, you're my best friend now" 

Gerard smiled. "You're my best friend too, Frankie"

"How was your week?" Frank then asked him. 

"Pretty boring, really" Gerard replied with a shrug. "Well, it's been a very shit week for me"

"Aw, it has?" Frank asked, a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Yes, I've not been feeling the best" Gerard sighed. 

Frank smirked. "You want me to make you feel better?" And Gerard raised an eyebrow. Frank grinned, sliding off of the desk and straight into straddling Gerard.

Gerard huffed, holding Frank's hips. He knew what was coming next as Frank slipped his tattooed arms around Gerard's neck and tugged him closer, colliding their lips. Gerard groaned into it, tightening his grip on Frank and kissing him back with a harder force. He didn't know that this is what he needed as Frank hummed into the kiss and threat his hallo fingers through the dark strands of Gerard's hair. 

Gerard ran his tongue over Frank's lips and played with the ring, causing a whimper to come from the adolescent and only made him slip his tongue inside. Gerard was now used to the taste of the boy's mouth, in fact it was his favourite flavour. A flavour he longed to always taste. It was like their mouths were made for each other as they exchanged in saliva and lust. He liked the feeling of Frank's tugging hard on his hair and the little moans were his favourite noise. 

Soon, he felt Frank pull away. Gerard frowned as Frank smirked at him, suddenly rocking his hips. Gerard groaned, shamefully loving the pleasure that he felt. But what bewildered him was when Frank slipped off of him and landed on his knees before him. Frank bit his lip as he reached up, playing with the zipper on Gerard's slacks. 

"Frankie... what are you doing?" Gerard breathed, but Frank didn't reply, he simply gave an innocent look before fully unzipping Gerard. Gerard sucked in a breath, knowing that he should stop Frank from performing a sexual act, but he didn't and he couldn't. 

He felt Frank's fingers along Gerard's waistline and above the slacks. Before he knew it, Frank was slowly sliding Gerard's slacks down until his black boxers were fully revealed. They could both see the forming bulge and Frank took the chance to smirk at that. Frank took his hand, slowly inching it up Gerard's thigh, soon enough laying his palm over the bulge. 

Gerard hummed, tilting his head back as Frank let his hand move faster. Gerard let out small moans as his body filled with pleasure from the adolescent's hand. Frank lifted his hand off from Gerard, moving it up so that he slotted his fingers in the waistband of Gerard's boxers. Gerard looked down, seeing the boy look up at him quickly before he all but swiftly pulled down the elder's boxers. 

Frank bit his lip at the sight of Gerard's exposed dick, his eyes lightening up. He peered up at Gerard, who was looking right back at him and breathing heavily. Frank looked back down again, leaning forward so that his lips were close the tip. He opened his mouth, slowly sliding his lips over the tip that was already starting to leak. Gerard shuddered, taking his gaze away from Frank and at the ceiling. Frank took the tip in again, more slower than before and much more sensual. He lifted his tongue, digging it into the slit, which resulted in a low moan to slide out off Gerard's mouth. 

Frank continued to do this a few more times before unexpectedly taking more of Gerard into his mouth. Gerard moaned, hopefully not too loud, but he couldn't help it as Frank dragged his tongue along the underside. Gerard got his hand and tangled his fingers in Frank's black hair tightly but not too tight. He bit his lip as Frank took more in, going down to the base of Gerard's dick. Gerard could feel the back of Frank's throat and he was in pure bliss. He began to stroke Frank's hair humming and whimpering at the pleasure that swam through his body. 

"Hmm, fuck..." Gerard choked out when Frank yet again licked at the underside and over a vein. He gripped Frank's hair again, hearing a whine from Frank. The whine sent a vibration up him and he threw his head back, trying to contain any moans that were a threat to his job. "Frankie..."

He was surprised that he was allowing it to happen, but there he was, whimpering as Frank began to bob. It was pure ecstasy to feel Frank's innocent lips slide over his dick over and over again. Especially when Frank would use his tongue would Gerard get even closer to his orgasm. An orgasm that he hadn't experienced in a long time, an orgasm that he so desperately needed. He licked his lips, his eyes were closed and he sat there, sinfully enjoying the the sensation of Frank on such a sexual area. And he knew that his was on edge, though he did not want to be over. 

"Frankie, I'm gonna... shit" Gerard gasped, a sudden wave of pleasure shooting through him and stopping his sentence. "I'm... yeah"

And when it did come, it was amazing. He groaned loud when the pleasure hit it's highest point. His head was back and his mouth was open as he rode through his long needed orgasm. He came into the adolescent's mouth with a low moan and a harsh grip on the younger's hair. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he felt Frank pull off of him. Gerard looked down, his eyes heavy-lidded, at the boy with swollen red lips and lusted eyes.

Frank blew a bubble with Gerard's cum, making sure it was visible to Gerard before it popped and Frank swallowed Gerard's cum. He giggled, biting his lip and looking down at his own appearing erection. He sat down more, his ass on the back of his shins and his legs spread out. He gazed back at Gerard with a want for instruction. 

"Touch yourself" Gerard hissed, pulling his pants up and staring darkly at the boy kneeled in front of him. Frank whimpered before he laid his hand on his own bulge, breathing shakily at the touch.

He began to go faster, him palm rubbing at his his clothed erection at a near fast rate. The boy had his mouth hung open and his eyes closed, with quiet moans and whines coming from him. He rutted his hips up, a whore for his own hand. It was clear that the boy would've preferred it to be Gerard's hand, but for Gerard it was like he was punishing the boy. And he liked it, the sounds that Frank made and the way he would be so desperate for his own hand to pleasure him.

The boy opened his eyes, staring directly into Gerard's darkened eyes, and he made sure that Gerard could see all the pleasure he felt. Frank moaned, breathing heavily as his hand motions kept at a past pace. Gerard could tell that the boy was close by the consistent soft moans. Frank soon cringed, closing eyes as he cried out in a string of swears. His hand relaxed and Gerard knew that Frank had come. 

Gerard bit his lip, looking down at the panting boy. "Get up" he ordered.

Frank immediately scrambled up in front of Gerard. The elder stood up, standing right in front of Frank as he leaned in, placing each hand on the desk by Frank's hips, trapping him with his body. Frank was pressed to desk as he looked up at Gerard with a nervous look. 

"You often rub yourself like that, hmm?" Gerard whispered huskily, Frank shivered.

"I... well I... yeah" Frank blushed.

"Ever to the thought of me, hmm?" Gerard asked, breathing into Frank's ear.

Frank whined, clearly loving how Gerard's lips brushed his neck. "Uh-huh... please" he whimpered as Gerard laid his mouth on the soft skin below Frank's ear.

"Sinful boy" Gerard whispered, kissing softly at Frank's neck. Once he had any sort of sexual experience, he couldn't stop. And what he liked about the boy was that he could be dominating, it was no lie that Gerard was aroused by Frank's submission.

Frank hummed, holding onto Gerard's back as Gerard explored the regions of Frank's neck with his sex powered lips. He found the spot that he knew sent Frank into a mess of pleasure and would send him writhing. Of course; they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Gerard sprang apart from Frank and sat down in his chair as Frank shuffled away, correcting his hair. Gerard straightend his pants and tie before calling out; "Come in!"

The door was opened and Patrick came in, holding up papers. "Hey Mr, I was requested to give you these for permission of employment of whoever"

"Oh, thank you Mr Stump" Gerard said, taking the papers out of his hand. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Patrick asked. 

Gerard thought about this before glancing at Frank. "Yes, do you mind fetching my nephew a bottle of water, his throat has been sore"  
He could see Frank going red from the corner of his eye. 

"Okay, sure" Gerard smiled, looking at Frank. "I like your jumper by the way, I like the Ramones too"

"Oh, thanks" Frank said. "They're a cool band"

"I know right?" Patrick exclaimed. "Well I'll go fetch you a drink and maybe we can chat?"

"Erm... sure" Frank replied, shrugging. 

"That's good, well see you in a minute!" And he skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Gerard smirked, turning to Frank who looked flustered. "Well, looks like you've made a new friend"

"How old is he?" Frank asked. 

Gerard shrugged. "Probably like nineteen or something"

"Oh okay" Frank replied.

"You know... I'm mad at you" Gerard reminded him, fiddling with his pen.

Frank bit his lip. "Yeah?"

"That was a dangerous thing to do, imagine if someone heard us?" Gerard said. 

"Then they'd be lucky" Frank stated, crossing his arms. 

"Hmm... well it won't be lucky for my job" Gerard told him as the door opened again. 

Patrick waved the bottle of water, handing it to Frank who thanked him. "So do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"I... I guess so?" Frank said, looking at Gerard. Gerard nodded in encouragement. 

"That's good, I'll show you this cool place where you can eat loads of candy bars" Patrick expressed excitedly. 

"Okay, but I need to go to the toilet because... I well... yeah" Frank stammered, going red again. 

"That's cool dude, come on" Patrick said before grabbing Frank's arm and pulling him out of the door. "See you soon, Mr Way"

"Bye" Gerard replied before chuckling. He sighed, picking up the stack of paper and began to work. 

\----

As he travelled home, he hummed to the song that he had playing through the speakers. Of course, it was a The Smiths song, because he loved that band and he felt confident in saying that. He had pretty much adapted to the knowledge that music was great, it was a beautiful thing to listen to. He was happy that Frank showed him music, because it changed his mood a lot. He could be sad and the music that he loved could instantly change that. 

After Frank had to hang out with Patrick, he came back after two hours in a delight that he had made a new friend. He excitedly expressed that he had Patrick's number so that they can text each other. Frank was like child when he rambled on about having a new friend, he was so elated and bubbly about it. It made Gerard feel happy, like he was a proud father. He was happy to see Frank so merry after he knew that Frank had issues with having friends. 

He drove past the park, showing that he was nearly home. And he was, because before he knew it, he was parking into his drive and turning off the engine. He got out, now in a good mood and ventured up to the door. It was opened, which showed him that Lindsey had decided to come early. Stepping inside, he called out her name; not receiving a response. It clear after that that he was upstairs, so Gerard shook off his blazer and shoes and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Honey?" He called once he was up there. 

"I'm in here" his wife's voice called from their bedroom, it sounded shaky and cracked. 

He ambled in, opening the door and seeing Lindsey sat on the bed, face in her hands. She looked up, and Gerard could see tears in her eyes. Next to her was two suitcases, clearly packed. "Gerard"

"Lindsey... what's...?" Gerard asked, his heart beginning to race. 

Lindsey smiled. "Oh Gerard, don't you think it's clear?"

"W-what is?" Gerard stammered.

"Gerard, who even are we anymore?" Lindsey questioned. "We hardly kiss, we hardly talk, Gerard, isn't it obvious that we feel no love for each other?"

"I do... I do love you" Gerard breathed shakily.

"But is it romantic love?" Lindsey asked, her eyes wide.

"Its... oh it's not" Gerard sighed.

"Exactly, Gerard" Lindsey said, standing in front of him. "I feel the same, and it's not healthy to be in a relationship like that"

"Are we... are you... what?" Gerard said, grasping for words. 

"Gerard... I'm leaving, I have to" Lindsey sighed. "It's the best for you"

"But... no, where will you go?" Gerard asked, aware that his palms were sweaty. 

"Kitty's house... me and Bandit" Lindsey replied, and Gerard almost deflated.

"You're taking Bandit with you?" Gerard asked.

"Well of course I am, you don't pay much attention to her anyway" Lindsey scowled. 

"I..." Gerard trailed, because the truth hurt him. "I try to, I swear I do"

Lindsey sighed. "I know, but don't worry you'll still see her a lot" 

"She has everything she has right here, a big bedroom, all the toys that she wants... everything" Gerard said. 

"Gerard I know, but that isn't the most important thing. And like i said, she'll still see you, and come to the house" Lindsey replied, sighing. 

"So... are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, it's better for us all" Lindsey replied.

"Yeah... yeah" Gerard said, looking at the floor with a frown.

"It'll be all right, I'm only taking the money I've earned myself" Lindsey told him. 

"Oh, okay. I don't... believe this?" Gerard said, looking up again. 

"I know... I know" Lindsey muttered. "But it'll be all right"

\---

He couldn't believe that everything was happening, he couldn't believe it as he watched Lindsey put her bags in the car. He cried when he hugged his daughter and watch her get into the car. It was heart breaking to see himself and Bandit cry, and though he knew that it really was the best for him, he felt so down and depressive. He almost broke down as he watched the car drive away, and he couldn't process anything. 

He had spent the next two hours fishing out any alcohol that he could find, including his trusty vodka in which he poured first. It all seemed to go quick; he come home to his wife telling him she was leaving, and that she'd be taking their daughter. He didn't understand why it seemed so easy for her to just up and leave. They hadn't even discussed it at all, and he was not prepared for the way his heart felt. The alcohol that he poured down his throat helped, the bad feelings flushing away quickly. 

He sat on the couch, staring at the television that was playing a random show as he drank away at his bottle of vodka. His eyes were already dropping and he was so incredibly tired. But, for some reason he didn't want to sleep, but instead sit in misery. He wondered what his father would think, and if he would find the issue an incredibly problematic one. His mother adored Lindsey and Bandit, and he very much doubted they'll ever go to a family dinner again. 

He glared at the silver ring that was around his finger, the diamond reflecting back all the anguish and melancholy. His jaw clenched as he placed down his cup of vodka, placing his fingers over the ring. In a burst of acrimony, he forced off the ring and threw across the room. He heard it clatter somewhere before he took another swing of vodka. He closed his eyes, sighing and not knowing what to feel. How was he supposed to feel now that his wife had left him, with no supportance and a lone house. 

Perhaps, he could ring Frank up. His darling Frankie, who he adored so much. Frank was now the only one in his life that cared about him and loved him. Because now, he knew that even though Frank would be happy, he'd also give sympathy to him. He wasn't much of hug person-but all he needed was a hug and someone to cry into. 

He picked up his phone, finding Frank's contact. The boy picked up. "Hey, Frankie" a slur in his voice.

"Um-hey, are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Oh-well, I did have a bit to drink so like, yeah I'm good I think though" Gerard said, not sure what he was saying. 

"Shit, you're drunk-what the fuck?"Frank said, anger in his tone. 

"Yeah but guess what?"

"What?"

"My wife-she... left me because she said I didn't love her and she didn't love me, so like, she left y'know?" Gerard slurred. 

"Oh, she did?" Frank said, a rise in his voice. "So that means we can be really together"

"Well, it's still illegal, so like, no but yeah isn't that cool?" Gerard asked with a laugh. 

"Yeah, but I think you need to go to sleep" Frank suggested.

"You're just a kid, you can't tell me what to do" Gerard stated. 

He heard Frank. "Please Gerard, just... sleep. I don't want to deal with more than one drunk person"

"Oh yeah, well I'll be on my way then, I guess beds are comfy" Gerard went on.

"See? So put the phone down and pour the drink down the drain, and go to bed" Frank guided. 

"Okay, okay I will, bye honey, see you whenever" Gerard laughed, hanging up the phone quickly and standing up.

He did pour the drink out, though when he did he began to cry again. He wasn't actually sure why he was crying but he was, and he stayed there for a while just letting himself cry. Finally, he did wipe his tears and get himself together as he groaned. He was aware that he was drunk and it was the most drunk he had been in a while. It really was not good for him at all. His head already hurt and the whole world seemed like a dizzy mess. 

Some way or the other, he did manage it to his room and slip on suitable sleepwear. It was then that he realised he hadn't slept alone in a long time. Every night he would crawl into bed with his wife, feel warm and safe as she slept next to him. But now, she was gone and all he had left was the spot that was already cold. And he had the same feeling of wishes that he was dreaming; but he was not. He was happy when he came home and seemed like the click of a finger and suddenly he didn't have a wife. 

He realised that he'd actually have to give permission for divorce and perhaps a proper talk with Lindsey. She hadn't actually let him talk much at all, and he didn't even know if he actually did want a divorce or not. Maybe she was right, it would healthy for them to part ways. Maybe, he could start a proper relationship with his Frankie. Though, the idea of a relationship with Frank being labelled made him feel weird. Like the affair was special, even though it was wrong 

And oh maybe he was bad for having feelings for Frank, both sexually and romantically. He would occasionally forget that Frank was seventeen, he was a kid and Gerard was an old man in his mid-thirties that lusted for the teen. His mind always filled with images of him performing sexual acts. Though, of course he did get mostly romantic thoughts. He just felt so wrong to want to sleep with a teenager. He felt wrong being with the teenager.

Everything was just pure wrong and evil in his mind right then. But now, but now he was basically a single man, he could be with Frank without worrying about the cheating. The only band thing on the list was their age difference. Almost eighteen years apart. What was he to do? Because no matter what, being with the teen was always bad in one way or another. 

In society's and the law's eye it was wrong because Frank was young. In an asshole's eye it was wrong because it was a homosexual relationship. No matter what, it was wrong to someone. But even though he knew this, he wanted what he wanted;

The teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I love receiving them!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello

Spending almost a week alone and drunk was not good for him at all. He hadn't drunk as much as  
he had in years, and he was scared of a new addiction to come creeping over him. He hoped that possibly his depressive mood would clear up and that he should accept the split. It was good for them, mainly because they didn't love each other romantically, but it wasn't good for his addictions. And he hoped to stop that in the next week perhaps. He had invited Frank around that week so that he could cry into him, which really did help him a lot.

Frank really was comforting. Gerard adored the way Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair and kissed him gently. He had spoken soft words to him before he had to leave. He liked how Frank understood how upset Gerard was, and though Frank had tried to stop Gerard drinking so much, it didn't really plan out. He hoped that Frank didn't hate him for smelling like alcohol and crying. Gerard wasn't a person that cried often, but he felt comfortable with pouring out his emotions in Frank's arms. But Frank was the first person in a while with whom he had cried so much with, and it felt good even though Gerard didn't like his own softy and sappy side. He liked being his usual tough, dominant-self and being in charge. 

Funnily enough for Gerard, he didn't hear anything from Lindsey for the whole week and truthfully he missed her. He didn't miss her the way a typical husband would but more as a friend and comforter. He also of course missed his daughter, the little sprite he had created and loved so much. But what Lindsey had said was true, he didn't pay much attention to her and looked after her all the time. To him, the person he had paid most attention to was Frank, who was like a child in his self. Which, Gerard shamefully liked. 

He didn't want to get those thoughts in his head too much as he sat at his desk, not doing much at all. Somehow, most people at the office knew about Lindsey leaving him and had given him sympathetic messages (which of course pissed him off a great deal). He hadn't done much work all week, and of course it was because of the sorrow he was feeling. He simply sat there, staring off into space. What was he to do now that he mentally could do nothing? 

So that's why he just sat there in complete opposite of nirvana, because he was not in a happy place. That being his mind and the office. So when he heard a knock on the door he hoped that it was something interesting at least, because if he was to be bored and depressed, he wanted something to happen. Hopefully the office was on fire or a mass shooting was going on. Maybe he shouldn't hope for that, but that his dark side appearing in his thoughts. 

"Come in" Gerard said, scribbling down something that even he wasn't sure what it said. He looked up, seeing Greg walk through, shutting the door. "What is it you want now?" Gerard sighed.

"It's nice to see you too" Greg muttered, walking up to the desk. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"I just came to ask for something" Greg told him, fitting his hand into his white blazer pocket. 

Gerard rolled his eyes again, looking back down and continued writing. "Well, unless it's an invitation to hell then no"

He heard a click. He could feel the sense of being pointed at (or something pointing at him). He looked up, his eyes widening as his brain processed the Remington pistol that was held inches away from him. His heart missed several beats as his eyes jumped from Greg and the gun. 

"Stand up" Greg seethed. Gerard slowly got up from the chair cautiously, his mind totally going numb. 

"Put the gun down, Greg" Gerard said slowly.

Greg only scoffed. "You think that actually works?" 

Gerard pressed his lips together, not knowing what to do. Greg stared at him darkly. Gerard was in a mental panic, he was remaining calm but really he was just keeping it all together. 

"Get away from the desk" Greg ordered, and Gerard scowled. But that was a bad action as Greg moved the gun closer to him and Gerard then slowly obeyed the man. 

Gerard walked to the back of the room, near to the door as he watched Greg immediately get into Gerard's seat; the gun still pointed at the CEO. Greg looked quickly around the desk, picking up papers and frowning at them. He checked the computer although it wasn't much useful seen as it wasn't logged in. Greg's next intention was to roughly open the drawer, and scour through it. Gerard was worried, because he knew that there were things in there that he didn't want people seeing at all. 

Greg pulled out a certain small piece of lined paper, which Gerard immediately knew which left him to bit his lip in worry as Greg looked at it with a cunning grin. And he was scared, because all that was wrote on the paper was Frank's name and his address and phone number.

Greg chuckled. "'Darling Frankie, eh?" He smirked. "I can only guess who this is" and he slotted it into his breast pocket. "That'll be useful" 

Gerard's jaw clenched and he stepped forward. "If you dare even..."

"Shut up!" Greg snarled. "I'll do whatever I want to pretty boy, and you're gonna accept it" 

"I'll fucking kill you if you touch him" Gerard hissed. 

But Greg only chuckled, going back to look in Gerard's draw. Gerard mind was now only worrying about Frank. Now that Greg had Frank's number and address, Gerard was in mortal panic. All he cared about in that moment on was Frank. He didn't care if Greg got access to the family business money and whatever else, because to him the most important thing was Frank. And now, the worry got him into thinking mode as he looked around, finding something that could perhaps let him escape and hopefully (now he thought about it) keep the staff safe. 

Then he saw it and figured it out. He looked back at Greg who didn't exactly have the gun pointed and his eyes were occupied with whatever he was finding in the drawers. Quietly, he took the office door keys out of it pocket tightly in his sweaty hands. He lifted his hand up, and in one quiet motion flipped the glass up and sounded the fire alarm.

Now was the time for action.

Before he knew Greg's reaction, he grabbed the handle of the door, opened it and slid past it. Once he was out, he all but quickly turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it before he ran. He ran alongside confused faces, taking the elevator and running for the exit. He was soon in the parking lot. 

He was out of breath as he reached his car, he got in it and didn't even stop before starting his engine. He was on a mission, and he needed to do it fast because it was all planned out in those seconds as he drove off. His head was filled with thoughts, with panic and anxiety. He knew what he was to do next and he'd make sure everything was going to be just fine again. He wondered how long Greg would be in that room, would someone get him out eventually? And what was to happen once people realised there was no fire?

His heart was beating fast and he hold a strong hold on his wheel. His first stop was of course Frank's house because that was his main issue, for the second stop it would be his own house and for the third, well he had something planned. But, he knew that he had to be quick. The plan all crashed into his mind when he entered his car and his focus was to achieve the plan, because he knew with his idea, it would be the start of something that would hopefully keep the two lovers together and safe. 

\---

He knocked rapidly on Frank's door, his pants were still heavy and his heart rate was extreme. His mind was clouded with all sorts of emotions as he tried to wrap his head around the idea and everything that happened in the space of an hour. What a hell of an hour it was, an hour full of boredom and then plain fear and worry in the snap of a finger. Despite the fact that he had been terrified, it did cause him to think fast and smartly through the whole going-on.

The door opened and Frank smiled once he saw that it was Gerard, but it turned into confusion as Gerard quickly pushed him and shut the door.

"Sir?" Frank questioned.

"Frankie, pack your bags, bring whatever you want, and quick" Gerard breathed. 

"But-what?" Frank asked, confusion fluttering over his face.

"Please, I don't have time to explain-just do it, I don't think we have much time" Gerard explained, still in a crisis as he followed Frank into his room.

"I'm still-confused? Sir, I mean... just... What?" Frank tumbled out his words, overcome with pure confusion.

Gerard sighed, placing his hands on Frank's shoulders and kissed him. "Frankie, come on.. let's run away together" 

Frank's eyes widened. "What-really?"

"Yeah honey, come on, just me and you together, like you wanted" Gerard smiled, kissing him again. 

"Well-yeah, okay yeah" Frank said, obviously excited. "Yeah, just us two"

Gerard nodded as Frank ran into his room and he followed the giddy boy. Frank took several backpacks out of under his bed and opened them up. He first grabbed a few hoodies, stuffing them into one of the bags before several t-shirts followed them in. He also placed in a couple of belts and zipped up the bag. Moving onto the next one, he put his make-up, hair dye, his toothbrush into it. He then proceeded to lift up his mattress and retrieved a key from under it. Bending over to unlock the cabinet next to his bed, he pulled out a stuffed animal and a small wooden box, and he put them into one with essentials. 

He then rushed into what Gerard assumed was his aunt's room and came back with a bag. In that one his put his CDs and books in, along with colouring books and pencil crayons. He took down the drawings that Gerard had drawn and put them safely into the bag. He zipped it up, huffing before he took another look around his room for anything else he could take with him. He remembered his (one, and his only pair) jeans and put them into one of the bags. When it looked like he had finished, Gerard smiled and kissed him gently. 

"Sir, where are we gonna go?" Frank asked. 

"I'm not sure right now, perhaps Maine or Colorado or even L.A. if we have to" Gerard replied.

"Colorado. I like that place" Frank stated.

"Okay, if that's what you want" Gerard said, stroking the boy's hair. "Maybe you should get dressed into your clothes before we even go anywhere" he said, looking down at Frank's pyjamas. 

"Yeah..." And the boy began to quickly change, not without making sure Gerard saw his bare, tattoed chest before he did. 

"Come on, we need to go to my house first before we do anything" Gerard said to him after he was dressed, and pulling him out the house. 

"Wait!" Frank suddenly said. "I have to bring Sweet Pea"

"What? Why?" Gerard sighed.

"I'm not leaving her with my aunt!" Frank said, crossing his arms. 

Gerard groaned. "Fine, hurry up"

Frank smile, running into the house before he came back with the dog in his arms. Once they were out of the door, Gerard closed the door behind him and they continued to walk down the street. 

"I hope my aunt realizes that she's shit" Frank wondered out loud and he held Gerard's hand. 

"Yeah, I hope she does" Gerard replied. "But you don't have to worry about her, because it's just going to be me and you"

"Forever?" 

"Well, hopefully"

\---

He grabbed four of the biggest bags that he owned, two of them for the cash that he was going to withdraw and the other two for necessities. He had to dig them out of the attic which was not a nice experience due to the amount of dust and cobwebs in there. Plus, it was bombarded with things he didn't even know that he owned. And, the bags were difficult to find because of how large the attic was. He left two by the front door and brought the other one upstairs and into his room.

Frank was sat on the bed, looking down at a photo he held in his hands. Gerard threw the bags onto the bed and immediately walked over to the large wardrobe to retrieve the clothes he wanted to bring. His clothes mainly consisted of button up shirts and black office pants, so those were the main articles of clothing he ended up packing. The only time he ever wore t-shirts were when he was in his sleepwear or on holiday. He only packed two, intentionally only for sleep because he liked wearing white shirts. He didn't own jeans, because he had never liked wearing them even as a kid. 

He packed his normal stuff like shaving cream, razor, toothbrush and toothpaste, extra shoes, tablet, medication and a few carrier bags of food to eat on the journey. He also, in a state of sentiment, packed a few of Bandit's leftover clothes and baby photos (while trying not to cry). After that, he tried thinking of other things that he could put in the bags and take with them, but he knew that he pretty much had everything they needed, and though he had a feeling of missing something, he knew that he was not. 

He went back into his room, seeing that Frank was still admiring the photo with a set face. Gerard walked over to him and smiled. "What're you looking at?"

Frank looked up, his eyes following Gerard as he sat down beside him. "Your family"

Gerard gently took the photo out of Frank's hand and studied it. It was photo of Gerard, Lindsey and a newborn Bandit on Donald and Donna's couch. Gerard smiled weakly, his fingers running over Lindsey's smiling face as she held Bandit in her arms. Gerard was next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and also smiling at the camera. Things were so happy then, when they weren't having complications and their love was a full heart. 

Gerard bit his lip, taking one more glance at the photo before slipping it back into his bedside table. He smiled, turning back to Frank. "Come on, we have everything" 

"Are you gonna miss her?" Frank asked as Gerard grabbed the bags.

"Who?" Gerard asked as they went downstairs. 

"Well, your wife and daughter" Frank replied.

"Of I'm going to miss them, but my wife was the one that left me and took my daughter with her" Gerard answered, passive-aggressively.

"Oh, but that's a good thing because you like me better than her" Frank said, grabbing the empty bags as Gerard opened the door. 

Gerard chuckled, locking the door. "Well, of course I do" 

Frank smiled. "Wait-are you going to say goodbye to the house?" 

"Why?" Gerard asked.

"Well, you're leaving it" Frank replied. "It's a nice house"

"I'm not going to physically say goodbye to the house, Frankie" Gerard told him. 

"Fine I will" Frank said before turning to look at the house. "Bye!" Before giggling. 

Gerard chuckled. "Come on, let's go"

Frank grinned as they walked over the car. Gerard opened the back of the car, throwing in the bags (which Sweet Pea sniffed at) and shut the door before walking around to get into the driver's seat. "Right, the next stop is the bank"

"Why?" Frank asked as they got into the car.

"Because, I need to get out a whole lot of cash out of my card" Gerard explained lifting up one of the cards he decided to take with him.

"How much?" 

"As much as there is in here" Gerard replied, admiring the card. 

"And how much is that, exactly?" Frank questioned. 

"Around 800k to a million" Gerard answered, driving down the road. 

"Wow" Frank breathed. "Can we really fit all that in the bags?"

"Of course we can, the bags are huge and most of the notes will be one hundred dollars" Gerard replied as he began to drive in to the city.

"Oh, okay" Frank said. "I'm excited"

"You are?"

"Well yeah, I mean us two can get a house together and we can act like a real couple and go everywhere together" Frank rambled. "And we can paint and draw together, and maybe we can eat ice cream everyday and have sex. It'll be so much fun"

"I'm sure it will" Gerard said, flinching at 'have sex'.

"We can listen to the music that we like at full blast and we'll have no one that threatens to tear us apart from each other, because it's just going to be me and you" Frank went on with great enthusiasm.

"Frankie, calm down just a little bit, okay?" Gerard chuckled. "I just need to sort everything out, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's like a dream that's finally coming true" Frank enthused.

"I know, I know"

\---

They pulled up to the bank shortly after, luckily it didn't seem all that busy because Gerard wanted to get everything over and done with no possible waiting. He was like bomb ready to go off if he didn't get out of the town soon. And with what had happened, there was a big chance it would spread and people would be looking for him.

"Stay here" he said to Frank and got out to take the bags out of the back seats. He hoped it didn't look to weird asking for a lot of money to be withdrawn.

With the bags in hand, he walked up to the bank doors and (with great difficulty) opened the large glass doors. Not many people were in and those that were gave him a few odd looks as he sauntered in with two great bags. No one was in line, so he managed to go up to the till fair quickly. The person at the desk raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Gerard took the card out of his pocket and handed it over. "I want everything in that withdrawn into cash"

The desk person (or as his tag read 'Spencer') nodded, scanning the card and his eyes widened as he looked at the screen.  
"That's a lot of money sir, you want all of it out?"

"Yes, and quickly" Gerard said, growing impatient. 

"You know, that's probably gonna take a long time" Spencer told him.

"I don't care... just get it out" Gerard pressed, handing Spencer the bags.

"You sure, man?" Spencer questioned. "It is a lot"

"Look, kid, just fucking get it all out and you can keep two hundred dollars, okay?" Gerard suggested. 

"Oh, okay... sure" and Spencer walked off with the bags.

The process did take a long time, and Gerard was waiting for maybe ten minutes at least until finally Spencer came back with the bags full of money. He handed them back over to Gerard and grinned sheepishly. "Here you go, sir"

"Thanks" Gerard said and threw Spencer two hundred dollars before he walked out, carrying the slight heavy bags. It was starting to rain outside and it was the queue for Gerard to get the bags in quicker and into the car.

"Woah, that's a lot of money" Frank said as he looked behind him. 

"Yeah" Gerard breathed, starting the car up again. "Why don't you put some music on and we'll get going"

"Out of here?" Frank asked.

"Yes, out of this fucking town" Gerard replied. "Away from most of our problems"

Frank went through his CDs, choosing one out of about thirty. It was a Nirvana album, and Frank put it into the CD slide. Gerard began to drive towards the exit of the town, feeling relieved as he chilled and listened to the music that Frank turned up. It wasn't normal for Gerard to leave the town unless it was for holidays and business trips. He had lived in the same, gloomy town his whole life and he felt strange that he was planning to live somewhere else.

Of course, he wasn't completely sure where they were gonna live. He knew that Frank had said that Colorado would be nice, and he agreed because Colorado was at least a 27 hour drive so they wouldn't be easily tracked. Plus, he had heard nice things about Colorado and he had heard of lovely houses there. He didn't know much about the state, but it didn't really matter. For the first few days they would have to go from hotel to hotel then soon settle in Colorado and find a house. 

He had enough money clearly, so they wouldn't have to worry that much at all. Regarding Frank's question, he didn't know how long they would be there for. Maybe forever if they could, because Gerard didn't really want to go back. He would miss his daughter, sure he would but there were too many threats to both Gerard and Frank. He was frightened at the idea of Greg clearly having a sick affection for Frank. Though he realised that maybe that could be timidly hypocritical, Greg was much older than Gerard. 

At that moment, he remembered that Greg had Frank's number tucked in his breast pocket. And with possibility, he could track where Frank was and ring him. Gerard breathed heavily, turning to look at Frank, who was looking out of the window at the passing buildings. 

"Frankie" Gerard said. 

"Hmm?" Frank said, turning to took at him.

"Give me your phone" Gerard commanded, keeping his eyes on the road as he held out his hand. 

"Why?" Frank asked. 

"Just... give it to me" Gerard ordered, wiggling his fingers. 

Frank hesitantly placed his Nokia into Gerard's hand and gave him a questioning look. When he decided that timing was right, Gerard rolled down his window and swiftly and surely threw the teen's phone out of it. Frank gasped and frowned.

"Hey!" Frank said angrily. "What the fuck?" 

"Trust me, that's for your own protection" Gerard sighed, rolling up the windows.

"How?" Frank asked him, the frown still on him.

"It just is" Gerard replied. "I'll buy you a new one, a better one then that crappy one"

Frank huffed, crossing his arms and continued to stare out of the window as they exited the town. "I haven't ever left this town"

"You haven't?" Gerard asked.

"Well... one time but..." Frank didn't finish, only with a shrug then quiet.

"It's nice to be out of it for once" Gerard said.

"Yup, you know, I was scared of all the depression in that town spreading to me" Frank stated. "It's like a rapid disease"

Gerard chuckled. "It really is"

\---

They drove for hours, Gerard wasn't sure exactly how many hours it was but he calculated that it had been at least six hours driving down the roads and seeing all sorts of things. Occasionally they ended up in busy traffic and sometimes they'd be driving peacefully down derelict roads. They stopped at a station to refuel while he sent Frank into the shop to buy two bottles of coca cola. It was getting dark he was starting to realise that perhaps it was time to find a hotel to stay in.

Frank was still awake, but his eyes were fixed on the road and his mind was in full daydream mode. He looked tired and worn out already. It was clear to Gerard that Frank was not used to long car journeys and that he was competently bored. During the six hours, he had grown restless for a phase of time. He had fidgeted and complained, tapping the window. Gerard assumed that with the sudden new change, Frank was not used to it yet and didn't know what to do wit himself. Though, after a while, he had calmed down and stayed in the state that he was in.

At that moment, it was almost pitch black. According to the clock on his car, it was nearly half past eleven and that he was near to a hotel. He sighed, because he knew that it would be a great idea to go to idea seen as Frank was clearly exhausted and so was he. Gerard was concerned as to what to do with the dog that was currently asleep, he just hoped the hotel allowed dogs because he'd get arrested if he left Sweet Pea in the back most probably. 

Gerard glanced at Frank. "Hey, sweetie"

Frank lifted his head up. "Hmm?"

"We're near to a hotel" Gerard told him. 

"Oh, okay" Frank said. "What state are we in?"

"Pennsylvania" Gerard told him. "Pretty far from Colorado"

"How far is Colorado?" Frank asked him.

"Well, probably like twenty hours away" Gerard replied and Frank groaned.

"But don't worry, it'll be a nice road trip for us" Gerard reassured him. "Just imagine all the states we can visit and all the restaurants we can go to" 

"Yeah" Frank smiled. "But you'll try get us to Colorado quickly won't you?"

"I will don't worry" Gerard said. "I'm just saying, there's a lot of fun things we can do while We're on the way there"

"I know, it'll be so much fun" Frank enthused. "We can spend every minute together"

"We sure can" Gerard smiled. "And don't worry, I want to get rid of all thoughts about the town quickly"

"Do you think I'll make friends?" Frank asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will" Gerard answered. "Though, I don't want to send you to school"

"Why not?" 

"You don't need to learn that unnecessary crap" Gerard stated. 

"Aww, you understand" Frank said as they turned into the hotel parking. 

"Of course I do, you've made me realise a lot of things" Gerard said. 

"Like what?" Frank asked.

"I learned that me and wife didn't feel love and that I have the shittest job ever" Gerard smiled at him as they got out of the car. 

"Wait, what about Sweet Pea?" Frank asked. "We can't leave her in the car"

"Don't worry, it's pet friendly" Gerard told him, and Frank nodded, taking the dog out of the car.

Gerard gathered the bags, making Frank leave some of the bags in the car but made sure that they were well hidden. They brought the bags with clothes and necessities along with a wad of cash. Inside, the hotel resembled that of a typical grandmas' with dusty rose colours and floral designs on the couches and sofas. He turned to Frank. 

"You go and get us a room" Gerard told him, handing him some money and taking Sweet Pea of him.

"What, why me?" Frank whined.

"Just do it" Gerard whispered as he walked off to sort out his bags. He watched as Frank ambled over to the desk. He sighed, running his hands through his hair because he was actually doing this.

He was actually running away to Colorado with a boy. He dug his phone from the deep depths of his bag turned it on. He pressed his lips together as he saw that he had several missed calls from Lindsey, Kitty and his parents. And another number that he assumed that the police or something. Maybe what happened at the buildings got out really fast and obviously to family. He'd probably be counted as a missing person soon. What had happened to Greg and was going to happen?

Frank came back after nearly five minutes and handed Gerard keys to the room.

"Why did that take so long?" Gerard asked him. 

"The bitch at the counter kept questioning me. She assumed that I was 15 and kept saying I was lost and to run back home" Frank explained as they tried to find their room.

"Well, you are the same height as a thirteen year old so I'm not surprised" Gerard chuckled, receiving a scowl from Frank. 

At last they found their hotel room, and Gerard was not surprised when it also looked like an old woman had decorated. The bed looked nice as it stood under a large window. It had white pillows made of soft linen and were incredibly soft and thick. The duvet was of course a pale pink colour with the tiniest of flowers imprinted on the comforting fabric. There was chair that matched with fluffy pillows and a foot stool. Above their head hung a small chandelier tinted the most softest pink. Gerard didn't like it. And neither did Frank, but it was what they had for the night. 

"I feel like I'm visiting my grandparents" Frank muttered. "Though, you would just have to add the smell of rat and pictures of dead animals"

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Oh, okay" he said as Frank wondered into the bathroom.

"It's nice in here" Frank told him. "They have nice soap"

"Nice soap?"

"Yeah it smells like roses and vanilla" Frank said. "Kinda like my geography teacher, but she died because her husband killed her with a tv"

Gerard opened his mouth but closed it and just shook his head. He threw the bags on the floor while Sweet Pea ran around the room excitedly. Gerard took of his shirt, unbuttoning slowly and shook it onto the floor. He found his blue pyjama pants, taking of his slacks and tugged on the pj bottoms. He turned around to see Frank blushing at his topless body. 

Gerard smirked. "You've seen my dick and you're blushing at me being topless?"

Frank just blushed again, moving to take a t-shirt out of his bag. Gerard walked into the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth and let anything out that was begging to be released. We was about to exit the bathroom when Frank jumped at him, hugging him tight.

"Sir" Frank mumbled into neck.

"Yes?" Gerard said, moving his hand up and down Frank's back. The boy had gotten into a large band shirt and had taken of his jeans so that he wore just an oversized shirt and his boxers.

"Nothing, I just want to hug you" Frank giggled, beginning to pepper Gerard's face with kisses.

Gerard kissed him on the lips and stroked gently at his cheeks. "Come on, go brush your teeth"

Frank pulled away before slipping into the bathroom. Gerard yawned as he walked over to the bed and slowly got into the comfortable warmth of it. He groaned though as Sweet Pea hoped on with him and licked at his face before edging towards the end and curling up. Frank came back shortly afterwards, smelling like mint as he crawled into bed. 

Gerard turned around so that he faced Frank, lifting a hand up to stroke his cheek and he leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. Frank closed his eyes, because Gerard knew that that was what Frank wished for and he smiled as he looked at Frank, wondering what he did to receive his affections. He turned around, so that his back faced Frank and closed his own eyes.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Gerard mumbled.

"What made you want to do this?" 

Gerard sighed, deciding not to answer. "Just go to sleep, princess"

 

 

End of part one

Hope you enjoyed part one! Part two to be out soon...

-with all my dear love, the woman who gave you worries, excitement and suspense for the last three months, Arla-May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two will contain: 
> 
> A lot of (underage) sex.  
> Alcoholism.  
> Aspects of a cg/l relationship (caregiver/little)  
> Mild abuse  
> Mild drugs (no intake of drugs)  
> Kinks  
> Triggering subjects 
> 
>  
> 
> Not the end! Only the end of part one!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I wouldn't really make you wait that long suckers.

His eyes began to flutter open as they were immediately met with the sunlight shining through the white curtains. He could hear the faint noise of Pea snoring softly and the distant sounds of people talking. He blinked a few times to get used to the light and look down at the weight on his body. Frank was curled up beside him with his head on Gerard's chest and his fingers linked with Gerard's.   
He lifted his hand up, stroking the boy's hair with a smile. 

His back hurt from the not so comfortable hotel bed and he was slight warm underneath the think duvet. He reached out for his phone to check the time, seeing that it was ten am. It was the first time in a while he slept till a time like that and he felt slight good about it. He wished that he could get up and stretch, but he also didn't like the idea of Frank not laid and attached to him. He liked to lay there with Frank sleeping atop of him. Though, he did come to realise that perhaps it was time to wake him up and get on their way to Colorado. 

As much as he did think it would be nice to explore the states for a while, he did want to get settled somewhere fairly quickly. He knew that they'd have to stay in hotels for a bit whilst Gerard looked for a house to move in to. He hated hotel and motels, but he'd have to manage to cope with it for the time being. And though he was happy to be with Frank, he was also very nervous about being found. Though, this was the USA and it was big so the chances were hopefully very slim.

He looked at his phone again, seeing even more missed calls from his family, wife and her friend. They were also many texts asking if he was okay and where he was. He knew that soon they'd probably be able to track his phone, so he had plans of getting rid of it. He couldn't risk anyone finding him and Frank, because he liked how it was at the moment and he never wanted to return. 

He felt Frank stir, watching him as he lifted his head and looked sleepily at Gerard, giving him a smile. His hair was messy and sticking up everywhere and his green eyes showed signs of waking. "Morning, Sir" he mumbled.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Gerard asked him, running his fingers through the bleached sides. 

Frank shrugged "I guess so" and he placed his head back in Gerard's chest.

"We should get going soon, prepare for car journey" Gerard said to him.

"Yeah" Frank nodded weakly.

"Come on, get up" Gerard said. "I need to stretch"

Frank rolled off, immediately pressing his face into the pillow and laid there while Gerard got up. Gerard groaned as he stretched, brushing the hair out of his face and slipping on a t-shirt. He looked at the food service menu, seeing that he could order them toast, butter, Nutella and jam along with some milk. He picked up the phone, ready to call. 

"Do you want butter, nutella or Jam on your toast?" Gerard asked Frank.

"All of them" Frank murmered into the pillow. 

Gerard sighed. "Fine, whatever" he dialled the number and let it ring. Soon, someone picked up and he told them what they wanted delivered. He hung up, going to the bathroom to freshen up his face as he looked awful in the morning.

He could see that his eyes had dark rings underneath and it looked like layers of stress had affected him the worst way possible. He combed through his hair, noticing a grey hair and sighing. Though thirty five wasn't all that old, he was still gettinh signs of age. He had a few visible wrinkles on his face, most of them being his frown lines. He put on his deodorant, then putting on his aftershave. He walked into the bedroom and sprayed it on Frank who was still sprawled out on the bed. 

"Get up" Gerard said to him after the boy groaned and shielded his face. "Get ready"

Frank shook his head, spreading out on the bed again with his shirt ridden up to his navel and showing the boxers he had on. "Don't want to"

"Frank" Gerard warned. 

"I'll get ready when I've had my breakfast" Frank said to him. 

"No, get ready now" Gerard sternly. "Frank, listen to me" 

"Piss off" Frank muttered. Gerard clenched his jaw, reaching over to slap Frank's thigh, Frank shrieked, sitting up. "Ow?"

"Get. Ready" Gerard ordered him with a dark eyes. 

"Fine" Frank muttered, slumping off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Gerard heard the door knock, so he walked over to it and answered the door. It was the person delivering the room service, so Gerard thanked him and handed him some dollars before closing the door. He pushed the trolley near the bed, beginning to spread butter on his own slice of toast. He sat on the bed, and it wasn't long until Frank came in, smelling like vanilla and crawled into Gerard's lap. 

Frank picked up his own slice, spreading a thick layer on it before slapping some jam on contently. Gerard raised his eyebrows as he watched Frank eat the toast with the strange mixture of topping. 

"What?" Frank said. "It's nice, you should try it"

"No thanks" Gerard replied, shaking his head. 

"But Sir, It's nice" Frank told him. "Come on, taste it Sir"

Gerard sighed, letting Frank feed him some of the Nutella-Jam mixture. "It's alright, I guess?"

"See? You should stop assuming weird things are gonna be bad" Frank said.

"I don't?"

"Sometimes you do" Frank sassed, continuing to eat his toast. 

Gerard laid his hand on the small of Frank's back and rubbed gently, lifting his shirt and sliding his hand underneath it. Frank shivered and giggled at the touch.

"Your hands are so cold" Frank told him as Gerard continued to run his hand up and down the teen's back. Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's forehead.   
"Sir, where are we going after this?"

"Back on the road, baby boy" Gerard replied. "It's a long drive to Colorado"

"I know" Frank said. "Imagine all the stops we can make in all the different states between Colorado and Pennsylvania"

"It'll be fun" Gerard said. 

"Are you gonna get rid of your phone in case they track you?" Frank asked him.

"Yeah, I'll have to" Gerard replied. "I'll just use my watch"

Frank nodded, finishing his toast. He smiled at Gerard with nutella all over his lips and teeth. Gerard chuckled. "Go brush your teeth and get dressed" He told Frank.

Frank nodded, getting up from Gerard's lap and into the bathroom again. Gerard got up, getting dressed himself. He picked up his phone, taking a last look of his wife's name before switching it off and throwing it onto the floor. With one step, he managed to crush it to the point of no use. He felt good, because now he felt like it really was just him and Frank.

He picked up the pieces, throwing them in the bin. Because now, he didn't want to be reminded of all that had happened in his New Jersey city. He was in an unhappy marriage, in a job he felt miserable in, under pressure by his job and was held at gunpoint by a man that wanted his job and revealed to have most likely lusted after Frank. So, he was glad to be away from all everything that had caused him the bags under his eyes. And he hoped that the experiences wouldn't get to him.

Frank appeared from the bathroom, stripping off his top and putting on another one. He struggled into some jeans with a few patches and pulled on a Misfits hoodie. Gerard had on his white business shirt and his slacks, because those were the only things he could wear and liked wearing. He put on a tie, the tie that Frank had-stolen-for him to be exact. Frank giggled, hugging Gerard from behind and looked in the long mirror with him. 

"We look so different from each other" Frank said. 

"Yeah, we really do" Gerard replied. "Come on, grab Pea and all your stuff and let's get moving"

\--- 

"Right, so apparently the best shop in this area of Pennsylvania is a little shop called Dirnt's Hop In And Out" Frank announced as he looked down at the tablet.

"The best shop near us is some small shop with a shitty name?" Gerard questioned.

"Well yeah, according to the reviews" Frank told him. "They all say shit like 'Lovely place with lovely staff' or 'food is good quality, shop here for my grandma everyday'"

Gerard nodded. "No bad reviews?"

"Erm... yeah!" Frank said, finding one. "It says 'used to work here, the back room used to smell like raw bacon and Mr Dirnt would always play shitty music'"

Gerard raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Let's hope that Mr Dirnt music doesn't kill us" 

"What are we buying from there?" Frank asked him. 

"I wrote a list of we need, so I'll give you that" Gerard told him, following the directions to get to the shop. 

"I have to go in?" Frank asked. 

"Yeah, you're a big boy you can do it" Gerard said to him. 

"Fine" Frank muttered. "But you have to let me buy some bubble gum"

"Yes, whatever" Gerard replied. "Though I hate that shit"

"How come?" Frank asked. 

"It's annoying and it's sticky" Gerard answered.

"But it is fun to blow bubbles" Frank told him. "Especially trying to get them as big as you can" 

"The bubbles annoy me too" Gerard muttered. 

"Oh, but it's fun to blow them!" Frank said. "Come on Sir, surely you've blown bubblegum bubbles before?"

"Yes, when I was ten" Gerard replied.

"And why didn't you past then?" Frank then asked him.

"Because i became an adult" Gerard said, giving him a look. 

"I'm nearly an adult and I still use it" Frank pointed out.

"Not mentally you aren't" Gerard muttered, getting a giggle from Frank. "Plus, you're Frankie, you're you. I'm not surprised"

"And you're Sir, you're boring" Frank teased. 

"Hey" Gerard warned in amusement. "You're annoying"

"You're snobby"

"You're immature"

"You're a dickhead"

"You're too hyper"

"You're a stupid old man"

"You're a whiny kid"

"Nearly an adult" Frank reminded him with a giggle. 

"Not mentally" Gerard joked.

"Hey, it's kinda fun being childish" Frank said. "Better than being dull"

"You can't act like a child forever" Gerard said. 

"I'm never growing up" Frank stated highly. "I don't ever want to be an old, mature person. I want to stay just like I am, not giving shits and being as childish as I can"

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be a normal adult either" Gerard told him. 

Frank smiled. "See? It's great"

It was almost five minutes later when they pulled up by the small shop. It really was quite small, but so was the town that they had ended up driving through. The shop had a neon sign announcing the name and had different papers stuck to the windows. An old lady shuffled out, dressed in a long yellow dress and bags of food. He could see inside of the shop, seeing it was all stocked up with a variety of foods. 

He searched into his blazer pocket, pulling out the list he had wrote earlier that day. It contained names of basic food to eat on the journey and drinks to drink. He let Frank have a choice of sandwiches and drink. He also needed time to figure out where they were going next and the remaining distance to their objected place. 

"Here" Gerard said, passing the list to Frank. "Get everything on that list, chose a sandwich and drink, get me a ham sandwich and some Sprite"

"And I can buy candy?" Frank asked when Gerard handed him twenty dollars.

"Sure" Gerard nodded, letting Frank get out of the car and watched him skip inside. 

Gerard sighed, pressing his lips together. Even though he had mentally spoken about this before, he just couldn't wrap his head around what he was actually doing. Had he really ran from Greg and all of Gerard's troubles, and took a teenager with him? Of course it wasn't just for Gerard's relief but also because Gerard was terrified of what Greg had planned to do with Frank's details. The idea of Greg touching Frank in any way sickened him. So, maybe this was good for both him and Frank's safety. Gerard knew it was silly to run away from all his problems, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't want to struggle with the idea of Greg finding the Way family business details and doing god knows what to it. He knew his father would take it out on Gerard and he didn't want to deal with that. He wanted to get away from the fact that his wife had up and left him. Though, he perhaps deserved to be left. He had cheated on her with a teenager, the fact it being with an underage boy was added even more wrong to it. He hated that sometimes he would lust for the boy in converse, band hoodies and beautiful eyes. He was worried that he was a sick man for thinking sexual things about an adolescent. Of course, he didn't have those sexual feelings all the time but he certainly had them.

He just adored the boy. The way he would smile and laugh charmed Gerard with a soft feeling of affection. His happy, energetic and bubbly personality drew Gerard in in so many romantic and passionate ways. Every time Frank would talk would leave Gerard to fall in love even more. He loved the way that Frank's lips felt whenever they were connected to his, and sent beauteous and amatory feelings through his body. He adored the way that he would feel so happy and free in Frank's arms. 

Frank came back at least ten minutes later with a few bags, he hopped into the car and held up the bags. "I've got everything"

"Good boy, just put them by your feet" Gerard instructed.

Frank did, taking out a few lollipops and a packet of bubblegum. Gerard bit his lip, staring at the boy. Frank looked up, smiling at Gerard.  
"What?"

"Give me a kiss" Gerard said with a grin. 

Frank giggled, reaching over to press a soft but firm kiss on Gerard's lips and smiled into it. He pulled away, still smiling. "I like kissing you"

Gerard smiled. "I like kissing you too, kid" and they begun to drive off into the next state or possibly more. 

\---

They were in the countryside of Ohio, driving down the the roads surround by pure green grass. Some hay barrels stood big and tall, some small houses staring back at them.   
Gerard had his window down, letting the air mess up his hair as he felt the air coming rapidly in as they drove. Frank was sat with his feet on the edge of the seat and chewing loudly on the chewing gum in his mouth. 

They had Nirvana playing in the background and occasionally Frank would sing along loudly while he had the gum in his mouth and would dance a little. They had stopped the car a few hours back to eat their lunch and there they talked about nonsense in which Gerard couldn't remember. But he knew it was nonsense that felt good to talk about, with a few laughs mixed in. Frank spent the rest of the journey eating and sucking on his lollipops, then using the bubblegum to attempt to blow the biggest bubble he could. He would then giggle when it popped, trying again in a fit of giggles. 

At one point, Frank had picked up Sweet Pea and let her poke her head out of the window with her tongue sticking out and Frank finding it very amusing. They had bought food for Pea several hours before and made sure she was well hydrated. Gerard wasn't very keen on bringing the dog In the first place, but whatever made Frank feel made was what made Frank feel happy. Gerard had never really liked dogs, or any pet for that manner. The only pet he has owned was two goldfish he had when he was younger and he had trusted his brother to feed it whilst Gerard was away, but of course that didn't go to plan as he found them dead and accidentally starved by Mikey.

But aside from that, he had not had much experience with pets and he was already annoyed by having Pea with him. He wasn't saying that he didn't like the dog, but she was a feature he wasn't too prepared for. Though, perhaps it would be nice to look after a dog. Of course, he hoped Frank would do most of the duty over the dog because Gerard certainly didn't want to clean it's shit up or touch the canned meat. 

At that moment, Gerard was slowly getting irritated by Frank's loud chewing and sent him a few annoyed looks that of course Frank didn't see because he was too distracted. 

"Frank" Gerard said.

"Hmm?" 

"Can you not chew that so loud?" Gerard requested, raising is brows. 

"I'm not" Frank pressed.

"You are, and it's annoying me" Gerard told him.

"You're just being dramatic" Frank sassed, chewing even louder.

"I'm not, just stop chewing so loudly" Gerard said. 

"No" Frank said, shaking his head and purposely leaned closer so that Gerard could hear the chewing loudly. 

Gerard clenched his jaw. "Stop"

Frank giggled, putting up his middle finger and chewed with his mouth open wide. This pissed Gerard off, and he swiftly put his fingers into Frank's mouth in attempt to get it out. Frank tried to turn his head and stop Gerard from taking it from him. Though, Gerard had a strong grip on his jaw. 

"Spit it out" Gerard ordered sternly. Frank pressed his lips together tightly and shook it his head. Gerard then stuck his fingers In again, keeping his eyes on the road while he tried to succeed. He finally took it out, throwing it out the window disgustedly. 

"That was mean" Frank frowned. 

"Your fault" Gerard muttered. "Don't ignore me next time"

"I had every right to not spit it out" Frank said to him. 

"Yes but you didn't do as I told you and you didn't listen" Gerard said. 

"Maybe you should stop being such a moody old man" Frank muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Don't get on my nerves then" Gerard told him. "And do as I tell you"

"I'm bored" Frank then whined.

"Well, we're not near anywhere so you're going to have to put up with it" Gerard said. 

"I wish I brought books" Frank muttered. "I don't have any, but i really want to read"

"Well maybe, if you behave we can stop at the next bookstore and buy you some" Gerard came up with. 

"Really?" Frank asked happily.

"Yes, but only if you're good" Gerard replied. 

"Oh I will, I'll be good" Frank said, sitting up in his chair.

"Good, I need a lot of patience for this journey" Gerard told him.

\---

It was on the edge of Ohio when they found a town, seeing that it had a bookstore and somewhere to eat. The town was quite pretty to them, and it seemed fairly populated. The shops were lovely and modern and the aura of the town was overall very good. The bookstore was quite big, and seemed to hold many books. The outside was decorated with flowers and bright colours, giving it a calm and happy atmosphere.

They were walking up to it, as they left the car in a nearby parking lot. Frank insisted on holding Gerard's hand though Gerard was concerned whether or not it seemed odd to the strangers that passed. Frank looked pretty young and it was obvious that Gerard was over thirty, he hoped no one would take note. It was perhaps his paranoia, because as he looked around, no one really was looking at them. And it was this anxiety that made him stop sometimes and worry about him and Frank being together in public, mainly due to Frank's constant wanting of affection and attention from Gerard. 

They entered the book store, a homely smell welcoming them. Gerard let go of Frank's hand and looked around uncomfortably. It was quiet inside, with only a few people looking around and taking books out. Frank smiled at his surroundings. Gerard decided that he should check the missing persons website for the two. His tablet was terrible when it came to the internet so he thought that he could go on the computers that he could spot. 

"Go and find some books" Gerard whispered to Frank. "Get as many as you want, I'll be over by the computers" 

Frank nodded, walking off towards one section of the book store. Gerard sighed, ambling over to the desk. A woman was behind it, her nose in her own book. 

"Hello, erm... could I use one of the computers?" Gerard asked as she looked up.

"Yeah, hang on" She said before rummaging around in a drawer. She took out a card and passed it to Gerard. 

"Thanks" Gerard said, receiving a nod from the woman and made his way towards the computer on the card.

He sat down at it, not liking the plastic chair he sat on. He scrunched up his nose and he turned on the computer. Once it was all turned on, he clicked on the internet icon and waited for it to load. It had only been two days so the word couldn't have spread that quickly. People went missing all the time and not many knew about it. Though, he was scared that because he came from such a big and rich family it'll be bigger news. 

He searched up the website to see all the missing people currently and clicked on 'USA : State of New Jersey' biting his lip. Immediately, a couple came up and not before he found what he hoped he didn't. He clicked on it, looking behind him with his heart beating. He read the two missing persons case.

\---

Gerard Way: A 35 year old CEO of large business company. Missing as of the date 30th June 2007. Way disappeared early morning of June 30th after a fire alarm went off in his office buildings. Businessman Greg Waterson was found in his office armed with a gun. He is around 5'9, has black hair and hazel-brown eyes. He has a history with anger issues, alcohol and drugs. Family are very concerned and hope that they will see him again.

Frank Iero: 17 year old schoolboy. Also missing since 30th June. Orphan living with his aunt for five years after death of parents. Aunt came home to see that he wasn't home and most of his stuff was gone. He is around 5'4, has black hair with shaved sides and has hazel-green eyes. He also has many tattoes. Frank has mild ADHD, dyslexia and traces of other mental disorders. 

\---

Gerard pressed his lips together, clicking off the page and rubbed at his face with his hands. This is when he realised that he didn't even know much about Frank. He hadn't even known Frank's last name until just then and thought back to the time that he heard his dad discuss the Ieros. He had heard that Frank's mother was shot but only knew that his dad ran off. Had Frank's dad ran off as well?. 

Gerard hesitated before he clicked back onto Google and searched up 'Iero, new Jersey' immediately, a news page came up and he to check around him before he clicked on it with intrigue. Because he knew that Frank probably wouldn't talk about it without probably bursting into tears or anger. He read the article.

\---

5th Jan 2002

New Jersey couple Linda and Frank Sr Iero were involved in some serious business and trouble when it was discovered that the couple (who were business people at Way industres) were part of the Italian mafia. They had been dealing money over to them and secretly worked for them. Businessman and owner of Way industires Donald Way found out about this mishap and reported them. No one is quite sure of the whole story, but it ended with Linda Iero being assassinated by an unknown person. Frank Iero Sr had ran off shortly after, leaving his preteen son with Frank Sr's sister Penolope Iero. 

Iero was soon tracked down in Italy after fully joining the mafia. Some say it was Donald Way that requested Iero's death, but there is not much evidence for that theory. Soon enough, after being tracked down, Iero was shot in his apartment. There was no funeral held for either of the couple. 

Their son, Frank Iero Jr is now officially parented by Penolope. 

\---

Gerard sighed, his mind fuzzy by what he had just read. Of course, he was both confused and conflicted. He didn't know how much his dad was involved and it actually surprised him. He felt sorry for Frank at that moment, because he didn't know that Frank had to go through things like that. It was no wonder that Frank never really talked about them or went quiet whenever Gerard asked. 

He made sure to clear the search history before he turned off the computer. He was still racking his brains around the whole thing as he handed the card back over to the woman behind the desk. He also felt slightly guilty that someone from his own family had caused an impact on Frank's parents death. He was also feeling slight hate for his dad now, even stronger than before. But he also felt bad because he didn't even know Gerard's last name, he had never asked and Frank had never told him. 

Gerard looked around the store for Frank, and soon found him sat down in the children's area leant against a pile of huge teddies. He had a pile of books next to him and was already calmly reading one. Gerard smiled, walking over towards him. Frank looked up as he came closer and smile as well. Sitting down next to him, Gerard put an arm Frank and let him snuggle into his side. Gerard laid a kiss on the top of his head, moving to run his fingers through it.

"What are you reading?" Gerard asked him.

"Alice in wonderland" Frank replied. "I've read it before, but I loved it a lot" 

"What other books did you choose?" Gerard asked after nodding.

"Erm... Lolita, The Great Gatsby, The Colour Purple and a few fairy tale books" Frank listed, picking them up as he named them. 

"You still looking for more after or?"

"No, I'm good" Frank said, shaking his head. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I just... looked up more directions and places" Gerard lied. 

"Oh okay" Frank said, still reading. "Can you read this to one night?" He asked, holding up the Alice book.

"What-like a bedtime story?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well.. I guess?" Frank said. "I mean, I just.... like being read to"

"Oh, Well sure okay" Gerard agreed to.

"I find it hard to read by my self sometimes, so it's nice to have someone read it" Frank said to him. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Gerard muttered. "It's just... I used to read stories to my daughter... so it's... yeah"

"Oh, I just really want you to" Frank mumbled. "My parents used to, my aunt did for a while... so I thought because it's you that looks after me that now.... that you could..."

"Hey, don't worry i will" Gerard reassured him, kissing his head again. "Your parents... They...?"

"Don't need to be brought up" Frank said simply but sternly. 

"Frankie... look I know a little bit about it... okay?" Gerard told him awkwardly. "I know that..."

"Your piece of shit father got my mom killed and made my dad leave me?" Frank questioned. "Congrats on knowing that, I bet he talked absolute shit about them"

"Frankie..." Gerard trailed off, wondering if Frank knew that his dad was also dead. But he didn't saw anything.

"No. Just... fucking shut up about it, okay?" Frank said harshly, standing up. 

"Okay..." Gerard whispered. "Let's just get those books bought, yeah?"

Frank nodded.

\----

He kissed the boy nice and slowly as they laid on the motel bed. He always loved the taste of Frank, and his favourite thing was when he got to kiss Frank like this because kissing Frank was the best thing in the world. The way Frank's tattooed fingers would thread through his hair and the occasional moan that Frank leaked out would tempt Gerard to fuck him there and then. Nice and hard but romantically. It was no lie that he craved to hear the noises that he could make Frank do, whether it be his fingers inside the boy, teasing at the sweet spot or his dick moving through the walls of Frank.

Of course he managed to control those temptations. Though his lustful thoughts for Frank would struggle through his skin, Gerard was strong enough to hold them back. He was scared that Frank would be scared, that he wouldn't want Gerard like that yet. Even if Frank had hinted at sex before, he was still concerned about his baby boy and didn't want to have sex with him just yet. As hard as it was to do that. And it was things like Frank slipping Gerard's fingers into his mouth that really had Gerard holding back the lust.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked shakily as he watched Frank suck on his fingers.

"Nothing" Frank giggled, though it obvious.

"Frankie... I'm not going to fuck you" Gerard whispered. 

"Why not?" Frank asked, frowning as Frank took Gerard's fingers out. 

"I just..." Gerard struggled. 

"Do you want to have sex with me, in general?" Frank asked him.

"I... god yes... you're very tempting" Gerard breathed. "But i mean.. you're seventeen and I'm like double your age and it's illegal and I just..."

"But I'd give you my full consent" Frank told him. 

"I know" Gerard sighed. "And you're a boy, you've got a dick... I'm only used to vagina"

"You'll get used to it, don't worry" Frank said. "And anal isn't all that different"

"Yes I know... I've done... I've done anal before" Gerard confessed, going red. "I heard it hurts"

"I'm aware of that" Frank muttered. "But... do you promise to have sex with me?"

"I... what?"

"Please Sir, I'm allowing you to have sex with me whenever" Frank said. "Promise you'll have sex with me soon?"

"I... fine" Gerard sighed. "I promise"

"Thanks"

"Let's get some sleep..." Gerard whispered, tucking Frank up. 

"I'm not tired" Frank stated.

"Too bad" Gerard muttered, pulling Frank close to him. "Just sleep, baby" 

And so he did. Before Gerard did actually and he stared at the roof, their conversation and today's findings filling his mind. As much as Gerard did want to fuck Frank, he was worried about the fact that Frank had dick. Like he said, he was used to vagina and breasts, not dick. Frank was the only male he had ever been attracted, which confused him at times. He had spent all of his life attracted to a woman's curves and looks, but here he was loving a boy's own curves and looks. 

He adored Frank's body and his face, the art that decorated him attracted Gerard a lot. He had always secretly loved tattoes on over people, especially his wife's that attracted him in the first place back in high school. So, of course he loved Frank's tattoes. He was fond of anyone that could brave needles poking at their skin. The whole experience of Frank was confusing to him. Why had he fell so hard for someone with a male body and male parts to them? He knew that it was also Frank in himself that Gerard adored, the energetic childness that he loved. 

But he knew, that his Frankie was one of a kind and he didn't know what he would do without him.

\------

Okay, so i was looking through Tumblr and I saw a few people mention this fic. And I saw one saying "Yeah The Punk And The Gentleman is well written, but it literally romanticises paedophilia and cheating"

I'm not trying to romanticize paedophilia or cheating. Neither am I condoning those two. I'm simply writing a stories where those two subjects are involved. In no way am I saying 'go cheat on your spouse and fuck a teenager!" People write stories about murder but they're not telling you to go around killing everyone. I had to get this off my chest. 

I don't condone cheating and paedophilia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, what are your thoughts and opinions?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Might be mistakes because I as tired

\---

He was worn out. He didn't know that looking after Frank would be such a fuss. But that boy was always wanting attention and that morning he couldn't even try and find a house because Frank wanted to constantly be by his side even though they were in a small motel room together somewhere in Indiana. He wasn't saying that Frank was getting on his nerves, but he was definitely being clingy and needy. He did like to pay Frank a lot of attention but he just wanted to sort something out. 

But of course, he had given in and he was currently laid on the bed letting Frank draw sharpie tattoes on me. Frank looked content while doing so, so Gerard just let him do it. Frank had begged with the green eyes of his, and Gerard simply couldn't refuse. Gerard looked at Frank beside him, seeing the boy smile as he drew on Gerard's skin. He did have to admit, it was calming to lay there while he felt the pen glide over his skin. All in all, it was nice to lay beside him, keeping his boy happy. He still wished that Frank would let him get on with important things . 

"I'm drawing a flower on you" Frank stated. "It'll look nice"

"Why?" Gerard asked him.

"Because i want to" Frank announced, drawing petals on Gerard's bicep. 

"Frankie, I don't want you to" Gerard sighed.

"No one will see it" Frank said.

"I don't care" Gerard said. "Draw something else"

"Fine... I'll write my name in a heart" Frank giggled, beginning to draw a large heart on Gerard's bicep instead.

"Really?"

"Yep, because your heart only belongs to me now" Frank spoke highly. 

"Oh does it now?" Gerard smirked.

"Yeah, all mine" Frank giggled, writing 'Frankie' in the middle of the heart. "Maybe I could write your name too"

"God no, that'll just be cheesy" Gerard groaned.

"Exactly" Frank laughed. "Or maybe I'll do that on sticky notes and put them everywhere when we get our house" 

"When we even buy one" Gerard muttered. "You have to let me do that soon" 

"I know, I just like you a lot" Frank said. "I want all of your attention"

"I can see that" Gerard chuckled. "Now what are you doing?"

Frank started to draw another drawing on Gerard's arms. "Adding more to you"

Gerard sighed, letting Frank do that for a while. He was getting rather annoyed because he knew that sharpie was hard to get off when on your skin and Frank was basically drawing a full sleeve on Gerard. Gerard at that moment just wanted to kiss Frank, it was just a sudden urge that he had as he watched Frank bite his lip in concentration. The lips that Gerard loved to kiss. The ones that sent waves through him whenever he laid his own lips against them. Tender and beautiful. 

Gerard soon couldn't help it, and his hand curled around Frank's wrist and pushed it away, attempting to stop Frank from doing it. 

"Sir..." Frank whined. 

Gerard just shook his head, taking to sharpie out of Frank's small hands and gently pinned him down. He leaned to press a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Sir, please I want to give you tattoes" Frank argued, trying to get out of Gerard's grasp on his wrists. 

"No, it's fine, I already have yours to enjoy" Gerard whispered. 

"But..." Frank trailed off. 

"Shh" Gerard whispered, pressing his lips to Frank's again. 

Frank kissed back, his wrists still pinned down by Gerard. Gerard started to move their lips so that they were in sync with one another. Gerard dragged his tongue across Frank's lips before slipping it into Frank's mouth again. He felt Frank spread his legs and bend his knees slightly so that Gerard could fall in between of them, their crotchs' meeting each other. Gerard let go of his grip on Frank's wrists and the boy wrapped his arms the older man's neck, pulling him only closer. 

Gerard braved to roll his hips against Frank's, feeling Frank gasp into mouth and kiss him harder. Gerard bit Frank's lip, tugging it, hearing a whimper come from him. He slid his tongue back in, seeing how much of Frank he could taste. And it was moments like this where they mixed DNA and pressed each other against them that Gerard loved so much. And he couldn't help it this time as he pressed their hips together again and rolled up. Frank gave a small whimper, tugging on Gerard's hair. 

"Sir... please" Frank whined as Gerard kissed his neck. 

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed against his neck. 

"I need.. I want... fuck" Frank breathed, bucking his hips up to Gerard's.

"What is it you want?" Gerard asked him, leaving a purple mark on Frank.

"I... you" Frank gasped as Gerard sucked at his weak spot. "Just... please, anything"

"I don't know..." 

"No. Please Sir, I want you" Frank interrupted. "I'm letting you, just please"

"What do you want me to do?" Gerard asked him. 

"I just... anything, please?" Frank pleaded.

"Fine, I will" Gerard stated. "You know what? I'm gonna finger you"

"Oh... please" Frank nodded. 

"And I want you to be as loud as possible for me" Gerard whispered.

"Yeah?" Frank whispered back.

"Uh-huh, I want the neighbours to know how much you're enjoying my fingers" Gerard said huskily.

"Oh god" Frank breathed out. 

Gerard sat up, turning to rest the back of his shoulders against the propped up pillow and his head on the bedpost. He picked Frank up, moving him to make Frank straddle his lap and look down at him slightly. Frank was wearing a large shirt and briefs almost like panties. The t-shirt was like a dress on Frank's thighs and Gerard placed his large hands on the top of Frank's knees. He began to slowly slide his hands up Frank's chubby thighs, pushing the shirt up as he went. Soon he reached the top, hiking the t-shirt up to Frank's waist and looked at the purple underwear he wore. 

He ran his thumbs over the birds on Frank's hips in simultaneous circles. He bit his lip, looking into Frank's lust-clouded eyes and smirked. He wasn't used to another dick before, but he found himself running his fingertips along the bulge that struggled against Frank's boxers. Frank whimpered, grasping Gerard's shirt. Gerard smirked again, trailing his fingers down to the wet spot in Frank's underwear and pressed at it. Frank gasped, his face showing sign of sexual weakness.

"Sir... please" Frank keened, rutting his hips. 

"Patience" Gerard whispered. 

"No, Sir..." Frank whined.

"Shut up with the whining or I might leave you to get yourself off" Gerard hissed, his dominance peeking through. 

"Fuck" Frank breathed, letting Gerard to run his hand up Frank's chest. 

"God, you're so pretty" Gerard whispered roughly, admiring Frank's face and body. "What I wouldn't do just to fuck you into the fucking mattress"

"When will you?"

"Soon, especially if you keep tempting me like you do" Gerard replied. "I'm surprised you've never had girls fawning over you"

"Well, I've had a few" Frank said. "But i prefer guys... and older men" 

"Oh, do you now?" Gerard smirked. 

"Just... please I need you" Frank said. "Now"

"Shush, I'm getting there" Gerard whispered.

He tucked his fingers into Frank's underwear, hesitating as he pulled them down and let Frank spring free. Frank bit his lip as he studied Frank. Swollen and pink just for him. He let Frank sit up so he could slide the underwear off and Gerard sucked in a breath. This was his first time being with a sexual partner who had a dick, and even though he felt weird, He was also excited. 

Gerard decided that he had teased Frank enough, and lifted up two fingers to run across Frank's lips. Frank opened his mouth up so that Gerard could slip his long fingers inside the wet warmth. Frank sucked on them, making sure that he looked as hot as he did while doing so. He covered the digits in saliva, swirling his tongue around them. Gerard let out a shaky breath before he pulled out his fingers from Frank's mouth. 

He lowered them, seeing Frank rise up a bit as Gerard did so. Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder as he lifted his lower half up, letting Gerard to find Frank's entrance and brush his fingers against Frank's soft walls. Frank begun to whimper as Gerard steadily and daringly proceeded to push his fingers in. Gerard groaned at the tightness around his fingers and he pushed in the digits further. Frank leaned back, starting to lower himself onto Gerard's fingers and winced at the obvious slight pain. 

"Fuck" Frank choked out, his mouth hanging open slightly as he slid down until Gerard was knuckle deep in Frank. 

Frank moved, starting little bounces on Gerard's fingers as he slid off and on again. Frank gasped, moaning slightly as Gerard thrusted up his fingers. Frank was already sweating a thin layer and already letting out noises of pleasure.

"Sir... I... Oh" Frank moaned, bouncing faster and grasped Gerard's shoulders. "Fuck... oh god" 

"You like it?" Gerard smirked, using his other hand to stroke the boy's cheek.

"I... oh yes" Frank said, keening for more. "S'good..."

Gerard twisted his fingers, and he knew he hit what he wanted because Frank let out a cry of pleasure, his eyes closing. He panted, speeding up as to get the same feeling again.

"Do... do that again..." Frank mumbled. 

"This?" Gerard asked before crooking his fingers and hitting his prostate again, making Frank gasp and moan. 

"Oh god" Frank whined, leaning over to kiss Gerard roughly. 

Gerard kissed him back, biting on his lip and moved to Frank's neck where he sucked harshly and sensually, adding more marks to the teen's neck. He turned to the other side, kissing at Frank's neck tattoo while the adolescent kept his bounces. 

At this point, Gerard was hitting Frank's prostate each time, causing the boy to let out high pitched moans each time. He fisted at Gerard's shirt, not being able to hold in all the noise he made. Gerard pulled away from Frank so that he could watch his boy's face of pure bliss. 

"You're so loud" Gerard purred. 

Frank nodded, still fucking himself on Gerard's fingers and visibly loving every second of it. Every thrust sending him nearer to his orgasm. Frank eyes were closed and his lips were slightly open. He was panting, pants that were threaded into moans and groans. Gerard was getting aroused at the faces and the noises that came from Frank, loving the way he could make Frank moan like that.

Gerard let out his own low moans as he watched Frank panting and giving out a variety of moans whilst moving up and down like he couldn't get enough of Gerard's fingers. He moved his hand to rest on Frank's waist, steadying him. He leaned forward, gently kissing Frank's neck again as Frank buried his face into Gerard's shoulder, panting hard and whimpering. Gerard braved to slide in another finger, making Frank gasp at the stretch. Gerard liked the way that Frank would feel around his fingers; tight and warm.

"Sir... I think... I need to... i need..." Frank panted out.

"You need to come?" Gerard asked with a smirk. 

"I... yes please I need to" Frank gasped. 

"Just from my fingers?" Gerard questioned with a dark grin. 

Frank nodded quickly. "Yes..."

"Well, you're going to have to ask" Gerard whispered.

"I... please can I come?" Frank obeyed. "Sir" 

"Go on then" Gerard purred, crooking his fingers once again.

And with that Frank came, crying out as he did so. The white ropes landing on Gerard's shirt as Frank panted afterwards, along with a thread of curses threaded with small moans as he was rode through his orgasm. Gerard pulled out his fingers, letting Frank catch his breath again. His fringe was stuck to his head with the sweat they had caused. The teen's eyes had become slightly heavy-lidded and he looked back at Gerard, dazed. 

Frank then grabbed Gerard's hand, lifting it up to his mouth so that he could proceed to slip in the fingers that he had just been fucked with, so that he could taste himself on Gerard's fingers. Gerard let out a breath, licking his lips as he watched Frank. Frank pulled off, giggling before he pulled on his boxers again. Frank leaned down, kissing Gerard heavily before he started to travel down Gerard's body and near his crotch. 

Frank leaned down, starting to mouth at the bulge through Gerard's pyjama pants. Gerard groaned, closing his eyes a little. Frank looked up innocently before he pulled down Gerard's pants, mouthing at the bulge again now that there was only one layer restricting it. Frank giggled, hooking his fingers into Gerard's boxers to pull them down, letting Gerard's cock to be exposed. 

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard with no hesitation and began to slide his hand up and down the length. Gerard let out a low moan, holding onto the sheets as Frank continued. Frank leaned down to lay one kiss to Gerard's tip and carried on with his marvellous strokes that sent blissful pleasure through Gerard. 

"Fuck" Gerard breathed. "You're good with your hands, baby"

"Hmm-yeah" Frank hummed as he dug his thumb into the slit. 

Gerard tugged Frank down by his hair and kissed him roughly and heavily. Frank's mouth tasted like it always did as he slid his tongue inside and let it mingle with Frank's. Frank was still moving with fast movements up and down Gerard's cock, the foreskin moving to the bottom of the tip as Frank's hand went up. Gerard was groaning into Frank's mouth as the kiss was wet and open, Gerard moving to kiss Frank from another angle, just as beautifully violent.

Gerard placed his hand on Frank's jaw gently, stroking the flustered cheek with his thumb. And it lasted a while, with Frank's hand around Gerard and the calidity of their kisses. Gerard soon knew was on the edge, teetering on the brink of an orgasm. He was on the edge of a cliff, readying for when he couldn't handle all the pleasure he felt and would jump, letting his cum be set free. Oh and he was so close, because the feeling of Frank's small but skilful hands around his most sensitive part was so blissful, filling up his felicity.

He pulled away, looking Frank in the face of Gerard's most treasured and panted as he did so. He was on his very tip toes, and told Frank.

"I'm going to..." Gerard breathed. "...come"

Frank smirked, leaning down to take Gerard into his mouth, leaving Gerard to be shocked and choked at the sudden sensation of Frank's wet lips wrapped around him. He held onto Frank's hair as he let the boy do what he did with his mouth and tongue, knowing it caused the older man to splutter.

And that caused Gerard to fall right off that cliff as he came into the warmth of Frank's mouth, cursing as he did so with his head tilted back and the knot coming undone. He groaned, feeling Frank pull off of him. Gerard peered at Frank again, the swollen lips and the small drips of cum that Frank hadn't managed to swallow made Gerard bite down on his lip. Frank pulled up Gerard's pants for him, and kissed Gerard on the lips. Gerard groaned as he tasted himself on Frank's lips, feeling Frank smirk as he pulled away.

"Jesus, baby" Gerard muttered. 

Frank giggled. "Can I finish drawing on you now?'

\---

It was dark, late out as they sat in the motel room. They had decided to take the whole day because Gerard wanted to take a break from driving and Frank said that he didn't want to be incredibly bored anymore. So Gerard asked for another night, and he helped him to relax a little. Gerard though, needed some research on road trips and states. He had to use the crappy internet in the hotel room to access Google so that he could search these things up.

He wrote notes and lists that would help him on the journey and provide better knowledge for the road ahead. He liked doing this, making it seem like he was doing an important job. Though he wished not to return to his job, he still liked to work. He liked having something to do, and he has picked up a small laptop on the way to work with. Typing and writing was his main thing in life, just a natural thing that he did and it felt right and good. Of course, you would think the man was being silly, why would you want to work when you can spend forever doing what you want?

Well, Gerard had been doing for almost twenty years, typing and acknowledging information. Being the one with an important job and the one who felt the most respected and controlling. It was his family's nature to be like that, so it was clear that Gerard developed that feeling. Though he felt like he was different from his family, he still liked to be in charge and do work in whatever premises really. Unless it was with his wife, because he could never be controlling over his wife, she didn't like that of course.

Frank was sat on the bed, his legs crossed as he coloured in one of the pages in his colouring book contently. He was listening to music through the iPod that Gerard had bought him along the way. He had been relaxed for a while and had kept himself busy. Gerard was pretty happy that Frank was like that, because he had just about used all of his patience. 

So he kept on researching, writing down things that he needed to know. Though he had gotten good grades in Geography, he still wasn't fully acknowledged on the rest of the USA, or you know, running away and what to do. He heard Frank shuffling behind him, but he kept his head down with a frown that was almost permanent and had been for the past few years. 

"Sir?" He heard from behind him. 

"Hmm?" Gerard asked, still concentrating on what he was doing. 

"I'm bored..." Frank muttered, standing behind Gerard and playing with his hair.

"Okay" Gerard mumbled, not paying attention.

He heard Frank sigh. "No, Sir i want you to, like, not be bored with me"

"I'm busy" Gerard told him, brushing Frank's hands off him. 

"But Sir..." Frank began to plead.

"No, Frank" Gerard snapped, giving him a warning look and turning back to the piece of paper. 

From behind him, he heard a frustrated sigh from Frank. "Dickhead" Frank muttered under his breath. 

Gerard turned around, raising an eyebrow at Frank. "What did you just say?"

Frank gulped. "Nothing, Sir" 

Gerard stood up, towering over Frank with narrowed eyes. "Listen, I told you not to bother me and I don't appreciate you calling me that"

"But..." 

"No. I don't want to hear anything from you, I want you to go over there and not interrupt me, got it?" Gerard said sternly. 

"Sir, I..."

"Got it?" Gerard repeated harshly.

"Got it" Frank whispered, nodding. 

"You better" Gerard muttered as he turned away.

"Wait, Sir" Frank said, turning Gerard around. 

Gerard clenched his jaw, swiftly grabbing Frank's wrist, and heard him whimper-perhaps in fear. Gerard's grip was tight; Frank struggled against it. "No. You don't fucking listen" Gerard spat. 

"I'm sorry" Frank squeaked, tugging at Gerard's strong grip. 

"You better fucking be, I'm not dealing with your shit right now" Gerard told him harshly, his uncontrolled anger taking over. 

"Sir please, you're hurting me" Frank whimpered, and Gerard let go, seeing the red marks on Frank. 

"Look, I'm sorry... just go and entertain your self" Gerard muttered, turning around and sitting back in the chair.

He heard Frank move behind him as he continued. He knew he was a bit harsh, but he couldn't control the anger that sparked in him. Things pissed him off a lot, especcially when he was stressed. But at that moment he didn't care, he wanted to get on with what he needed. He wasn't having anything distract him. 

He searched up all he could about Colorado, checking regular weather, roads, everything. He was soon just about finished with what he needed done, his hands hurt and he knew that it would be right to apologise to Frank. He was used to his hands hurting, whether that be from typing and writing important things in his job or from the weights he lifted every Saturday afternoon. He wasn't too invested with the weight lifting but he did it sometimes because he didn't want to be buff but he wanted to be strong. And he was, he had the amount muscle on his arms that was deemed attractive, but not too bulky. He didn't like that. 

He was just strong, easily able to pick anyone up off of their feet in a matter of seconds. And though he rarely ever did so, he did have the capability of knocking someone out in a single blow. He was strong and he liked knowing he was. But back to the writing notes and lists, he had almost done. He had gotten a lot down and as he wrote one more note, he laid his pen down and sighed. 

He turned around, seeing Frank still sat on the bed, looking rather sulky whilst reading one of his books. Gerard stood up, running his hand through his hair before he edged toward the bed. He sighed before sitting down on the edge, looking at Frank.

"Frankie" Gerard whispered, moving closer. Frank ignored him, shuffling away. "Frankie... look at me"

Frank didn't reply again, just scowled and continued to read. Gerard reached forward, grabbing Frank's chin and forced him to look at him. Frank pulled an angry look, wriggling away.   
"Go away" Frank said.

"No. Frankie, I'm sorry, okay?" Gerard told him, still holding his jaw.

"Okay..." Frank mumbled, looking down at his book. 

"You just have to listen to me, okay?" Gerard said. 

"You're not my dad" Frank muttered with frown. 

"Oh, but I am your daddy" Gerard smirked, causing Frank to blush.

"Oh.. I mean...yeah" Frank spluttered, biting his lip and going flustered. 

"Come here" Gerard chuckled, pulling Frank into his lap. "I'm being serious... you have to listen to me"

"Okay, I will" Frank murmered, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. 

"Good boy" Gerard whispered, running his fingers through Frank's hair. "Your bleached sides need a touch up"

"I know, I just haven't had the time" Frank said.

"We can pick some hair bleach on the way and we can use my razor" Gerard told him. "We'll make it look all pretty and sorted again"

"You should bleach your hair, you'd look nice with blonde hair" Frank said, playing with Gerard's black locks.

"I'd look my mother, but I could give it a go someday" Gerard said. 

"My hair is naturally brown, which I hate so I've been dying it black since I was thirteen" Frank told him. 

"And your parents let you?" Gerard asked.

"Well... aunt did" Frank whispered. 

"Oh..." Gerard said. 

"Yeah my aunt has pretty much let me do anything" Frank told him. "Which was nice when I was younger, but I realised I was properly disciplined"

"That's my job then" Gerard smirked. "I'll show you discipline"

"Oh..." Frank whispered, going red. 

Gerard chuckled. "Come on, let's watch TV for a bit, yeah?"

"Okay" Frank nodded, snuggling into Gerard more.

Gerard pulled the covers over them, reaching for the remote as he switched on the TV. He put on cartoons because he felt like Frank would like that, plus even Gerard found the rest of the channels pretty boring. He wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him even closer and kissed the top of his head. It was pretty late and both of them were clearly tired as they sat watching the TV. 

And Gerard felt warm inside as he sat there with Frank snuggled in his lap, because he felt content. Even though earlier he had gotten annoyed at Frank's wanting of attention, Gerard really liked giving him it. He liked being affectionate most of the time, but he had times of discouragement with it. Maybe it was because he hadn't been this intimate and loving with someone in a while. But Frank liked being fussed over, he liked the way Gerard would act almost fatherly to him. Though he was sure Frank had the capability of being independent, he seemed to be very dependent on Gerard sometimes. 

Gerard smiled as he let them both fall asleep in each other's arms, the sounds of the TV in the background as they drifted off. 

\---

Gerard was awoken by a tapping on his shoulder and someone breathing small giggles. Gerard fluttered his eyes open, seeing Frank hover above him. Gerard groaned, lifting his hand to rub at his eyes as he got used to the morning light. Frank leaned down kissing his cheek.

"Sir, wake up" Frank giggled. 

Gerard shook his head, bringing his arm up and around Frank to pull him down and hold him in his arms, keeping him down as Gerard closed his eyes again. Gerard was still very tired. 

"Sir..." Frank whispered, still laying with Gerard's arms wrapped around him. "Sir"

"What?" Gerard mumbled sleepily. 

"Wake up" Frank said, shoving him a little. 

"I am awake" Gerard muttered.

"No... like really awake" Frank whined. 

"Shh" Gerard mumbled. 

"Sir... Sir..." Frank repeated. "What about Daddy?" He then giggled. 

Gerard groaned. "In a minute" and he let Frank go. 

Frank still laid there, hovering over Gerard as the older man peered up at the boy. Frank giggled again, leaning down to kiss Gerard all over his tired face. Gerard sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes again. 

"It's only nine o'clock" Gerard muttered, looking at the clock.

"So? You were the one wanting to wake up early for the rest of the drive" Frank said.

"Eh, that was two days ago" Gerard shrugged. 

"When are we setting off?" Frank asked him.

"Well, we have to be out by one, but we'll probably leave earlier" Gerard replied, getting up. "Before that we need to shower"

"Oh yeah, I haven't had one of those in while" Frank said. 

"Well you can get in after me" Gerard told him, walking over to the bathroom. 

"Wait-no, can we..." Frank trailed off. "You know... shower together?"

Gerard raised his brow. "Together?"

"Yeah" Frank said, biting his lip. "It... it'll be nice and quicker"

Gerard sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't... I... fine"

"Really?" Frank cheered, face lighting up.

"Sure" Gerard muttered and Frank got off of the bed and towards Gerard.

Frank stood on his toes to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him. "Yey"

Gerard smiled, going into the bathroom. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but he just went with it because he wasn't in the mood to argue with Frank. He took off his t-shirt before tugging down his pyjama pants. He was now only in his boxers as he turned to look at Frank, who was still in his long shirt and boxers, blushing. 

"What?" Gerard said. "There isn't anything you haven't seen" 

"Oh I know, I just haven't seen you naked before" Frank said.

"Well, It's not you didn't want that is it?" Gerard smirked, seeing Frank smirk back. 

"You also want to see me naked" Frank stated.

"Yes I do, now get undressed" Gerard instructed, pushing his boxers down and turning on the shower. 

He stepped inside, waiting under the warm sprays as he waited for Frank. The hotel shampoo was pretty shitty and was from some cheap company. He wondered if any hotels used his company's products. Though, they were expensive, so he expected only the richest hotels to have his. 

Frank stepped in, fully undressed. Gerard hadn't actually seen Frank fully naked, but he was glad that he was seeing him now. He admired the ink that decorated him, seeing the chest tattoes he hadn't seen yet. He could see all of Frank's slight chub, his moderately feminine dips and the pale olive skin that encased his blessed body. Gerard smiled at him when they made eye contact, though one of Frank's eyes were covered by his wet fringe. Gerard pushed it aside and gave Frank a little kiss before leaning away.

"You want me to wash your hair?" Gerard asked him.

"Yeah" Frank nodded, and Gerard smiled again. 

Gerard took the shampoo bottle of the shelf, squirting some on his palm before placing down the bottle and rubbing his hands together. He stepped forward, putting his hands through Frank's black faux hawk and began to scrub through them. He watched his fingers slide through, the bubbles intensifying. 

"You're pretty" Gerard stated. "You know that?"

Frank giggled. "I guess"

"Very fucking pretty" Gerard muttered with a smile. 

"And so are you" Frank said. "You're really pretty"

"I'm old and I have wrinkles" Gerard chuckled, running his soapy fingers through Frank's shaved sides.

"You're not that old" Frank said. "You're still very handsome"

"Thank you honey" Gerard smiled. 

"Like, you're the most handsome person ever" Frank went on. 

"I'm not sure about that" Gerard chuckled. 

"It's true, I want to write it everywhere" Frank said cheerily. "'Sir is the most handsomeest person ever, but he's Frankie's so back off'"

Gerard laughed, kissing Frank softly on the cheek. "You're adorable sometimes"

"But it's true, your name needs to be under 'beautiful' in the dictionary" Frank giggled. 

"No, I think that should be you" Gerard told him, washing his own hair. 

"Both of us then, 'Frankie and Sir'" Frank said happily. "I'm gonna write that down" 

"Where?"

"Oh, everywhere" Frank stated. "All over our house; 'Frankie and Sir; most beautiful people ever'" 

Gerard chuckled, "What about Sweet Pea?" 

"Oh, she can go under 'Queen', she deserves it" Frank replied. "She should be allowed to be the next Queen Of England"

"You speak such nonsense" Gerard chuckled. "I find it cute though"

"My ideas are amazing" Frank said, washing his body. "I need everything to be in a book, that way people will know how awesome I am" 

"I don't think many people will understand what you have to say, my darling" Gerard said. 

"Exactly, because nobody understands another person's mind" Frank said, repeating what Gerard had said. 

"Yes" Gerard smiled. 

"You're so right about that, only you know how you work" Frank said. "Like, people think they know all about you, but they don't" 

"Well, yes" Gerard nodded. "But come on, we need go get out soon"

***

The hair dryer luckily reached the desk as Frank sat down on the chair while Gerard was behind him, blowing drying Frank's hair. He hummed as he did so, running his fingers through the boy's hair now and again as it dryed. He knew from occasionally drying Bandit's hair how to do it and he was doing a great job. He combed through it as well, messaging Frank's scalp.

"Can I tell you something that my mama told me?" Frank then asked.

"Sure" Gerard replied. 

"Well, she said to me and i quote 'The best people are like diamonds, rare and precious'"  
Frank said. 

"Oh, well I guess she's right" Gerard said. "I mean, the best and the greatest people are rare, I'm old so I've experienced bad friends and the good friends. And I think when you have someone who is just perfect and wonderful then you've really found yourself a gem"

"Yeah, it's hard to find someone who is actually loyal and amazing" Frank said. "Someone who will always be with you"

"Yes"

"I thought Jamia would be like that, but obviously not" Frank said. "I didn't know she would leave me for some girls"

"Well, she doesn't deserve you anyway" Gerard told him, combing the boy's hair. 

"I even got a tattoo for her" Frank muttered. "It's like... she's just a name on my hand now"

"You could get it covered up" Gerard suggested. 

Frank shook her head. "No, she's still my best friend, she's still a person, I don't see a reason to cover her up"

"Good point" 

"I miss my mom" Frank then whispered. 

"Oh"

"She always used to help me with problems when I was younger and look after me well, sometimes reading to me and playing with me" Frank whispered. "My dad did too, he used to tell me loads of cool alien and ghost stories"

"And your aunt?"

"Hated me. Well, she didn't hate me, but she never paid attention to me" Frank muttered. 

"It's okay, you have me to look after you now" Gerard said, placing down the hair dryer and kissing the top of Frank's head. 

"I sure do... Daddy" Frank smirked.

"Oh, don't" Gerard chuckled. "Come on let's get ready"

So for the next hour they packed what they had brung into the motel, not before they got dressed and watched some cartoons for a while though. And as Gerard placed the bags in the car and got into the driver's seat he smiled at Frank with a loving smile as he felt a heat within him. A beating of his heart telling him something he didn't want to admit. Though, the feeling was onto him. 

He didn't know how he ended up with someone like the teen. So unique and special, never seen before. He had brain unlike anybody else's and that was one of the reasons that attracted him so much. He had never met anyone quite like Frank before, and being with Frank was a whole new emotion and feeling it's self. Gerard was attracted to Frank in so many ways, emotionally, romantically, sexually and just this feeling he couldn't wrap his head around.

His own little diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daddy won't be a big part, don't worry. Kinda a joke and will be used rarely
> 
>  
> 
> Take note of their missing persons description, it helps you understand their actions.
> 
> Comment x


	20. Chapter 20

Driving through the state of Illinois wasn't as calming as it was going through the countryside of Ohio and a few calm towns in Indiana. He had chosen to take the road through some of the busy cities, which lead to the stress of being in traffic for a while. Though, he decided half way to go to some restaurant and eat their dinner there instead of eating sandwiches he bought from random gas stations. Plus, He could tell that Frank needed some kind of entertainment and fun.

He drove away from the city after that, finding directions to more quiet areas of the state. So there they were, driving through tranquil roads as Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers. Frank had his window wide open and was letting his hair blow everywhere while he laughed. He had the dog in his lap, going crazy as the air hit him. Frank poked his hand out, letting the air hit at his hand. The air of course was getting to Gerard as he tried to concentrate on the roads.

The older man sat there, with sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his white shirt rolled up to show his aging skin and the hair that grew along it. He had a few of his buttons undone as it was a hot day and the sun was bright. Frank's window was all the way down and even though it was cooling them down, it was also getting on Gerard's nerves. Now, he knew that he told Frank off a lot, and he probably looked ignoble, but it was Gerard, and of course he had to. 

"Frank, please wind your window up" Gerard said, using some manners this time. 

"Why?" Frank asked, chewing on his gum.

Gerard sighed. "It's annoying"

"But It's fun" Frank argued.

"I don't care, close it" Gerard ordered.

Frank just frowned at him, glaring at him in a self-willed way. Looking as if he wanted to challenge Gerard. "No"

"What?" Gerard said, with a raised eyebrow. "Frankie, I swear to god if you don't..." 

"Fine, I'm fucking closing it" Frank grumbled, rolling the window up. 

"Good boy" Gerard muttered.

"I'm bored now" Frank announced. "You ruined my fun" 

Gerard just sighed, ignoring Frank as he folded his arms and sulked. Soon, he lifted Pea from his lap and placed her in the back, not before he looked through the back of it and picked something up from the bottom. It was a plastic vile of golden glitter. Frank grinned, opening it. He tapped a small pile of it in his palm, before he spread it all over his red shirt and ripped jeans, giggling as he did so. 

Gerard rolled his eyes at the sight, seeing Frank covered in glitter. Frank sat up in his seat so that he could look in rear view mirror and gently spread glitter onto his eyebrows. He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. He then proceeded to sprinkle a little into his hair. He was getting the golden flakes all over the car and Gerard frowned. 

"Frank, you're getting glitter everywhere" Gerard told him, scowling as his expensive car was now sabotaged with glitter. 

Frank giggled before he reached over, pouring the rest of the glitter into Gerard's hair. Gerard cursed, leaning away as Frank laughed. 

"Fucks sake" Gerard muttered as he ran one hand through his hair. "That's going to take ages to get out"

Frank still laughed, reaching over to kiss his cheek. "Cheer up you old man" 

"I have to go out in public in a few hours" Gerard muttered. "And so do you, look at you, you're covered in it"

Frank looked down at himself and shrugged. "It looks pretty"

"We're going to look like idiots" Gerard said. 

"We are idiots, We're all idiots" Frank quoted. 

"You're washing your own clothes later" Gerard said to him.

"I don't know how" Frank told him.

"You don't?" Gerard questioned.

"No" Frank said, shaking his head. 

Gerard sighed. "I'll teach you"

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because it's a common life skill" Gerard replied.

"But I wear basically the same thing every day" Frank said to him.

"I-don't... you still have to know how to wash your clothes" Gerard said. 

"But that was always my dad and aunt's job" Frank told him.

"You're almost an adult, you need to learn" Gerard said. 

"I don't want to be an adult" Frank muttered. 

"I thought you did?"

Frank shrugged. "I'd rather be a kid" 

"You need to learn to look after yourself someday" Gerard informed him.

"But I'm never gonna be alone, I'm going to be with you until we die" Frank stated like it was common sense. 

Gerard sighed, tapping the wheel. His hands were getting tired from driving and he felt like he needed to rest. Of course, they were no where near to any service stations. He contemplated pulling over and resting but he also wanted to get somewhere quicker. Plus, he was tired of being in the car with a very bored (And childish) Frank. He liked the kid, he really did but he was a handful sometimes. He also didn't know how to feel about Frank's statement. 

He ran a hand through his hair, forgetting it was covered in glitter and looked down at his hands with a roll of an eye. He looked in the mirror above him, checking out his tired eyes and faint wrinkles. Frank was back to chewing his gum loudly and humming along to the music. After a while, Gerard decided that he really did want to pull over. He needed a rest and a time to just close his eyes for a little while. Though, that was probably impossible when it came to Frank being in the car with him. 

"I'm going to pull over for a little while" he told Frank, and pulled over once he had reduced his speed. 

Once he stopped his engine, he let out a breath, closing his eyes. But of course, he felt Frank crawling into his lap. Gerard groaned, placing one hand on Frank's thigh and the other on the teen's back. He opened his eyes again to Frank smiling at him. The boy almost had his legs to his chest and was resting his feet against the part that split the two seats apart. 

"Sir" Frank whispered, looking at Gerard with sparkling green eyes. 

"Yes?" Gerard said. 

Frank grinned before he pressed his lips to Gerard's gently. It was only a short kiss before Frank pulled away and looked at Gerard lovingly. "You're the best person ever"

"I'm not sure about that one" Gerard chuckled.

"Well to me you are" Frank said. "I hate everyone, but I like you" 

Gerard smiled, pushing his hand up Frank's shirt and making him shiver. "You're really warm"

"Well it is like 86°f" Frank said to him. "Or in England it would be 30°c"

"How do you know that?" Gerard questioned.

"My dad told me how it all works" Frank said. "He taught me a lot of things"

"Like what, may I ask?" Gerard said.

"Well, he told me a lot of things" Frank replied. "But he mostly told me all the stories about fairies and mermaids, and stars and all the cool things about every country"

"Fairies and mermaids?" Gerard questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, my mom was the one who mainly told me them, but yeah, they'd tell me loads of stories about them" Frank replied. "They believed that they were real"

"Oh" Gerard muttered, thinking that Frank's parents really did sound strange. 

"Oh, can i tell you a fairy story my parents told me?" Frank asked. 

"I... erm I guess so" Gerard mumbled. 

"Oh, yey" Frank smiled. "So, there were two sisters in the Victorian England times, and they went to go visit their grandma or some shit, and there was this huge garden where they claimed to see little fairies. So, their dad gave them his camera so that they could take pictures of them"

"And they did, first they caught one with like one or two fairies and they showed their parents. But their parents didn't believe them so they took even more, until they had loads of them and their dad started to believe them. They even managed to take pictures of the girls and the fairies together and everything..."

"I think they probably faked them" Gerard interrupted. 

"Sir" Frank whined. "I'm not finished" 

"I know, but your parents believed that?" Gerard questioned. 

"Well, yeah" Frank replied.

"They probably made them out of paper or some shit" Gerard said to him.

"You're such a stupid man" Frank huffed. 

"What? How?" Gerard frowned.

"Stop ruining the fun" Frank scowled. "You make everything so dull"

"Right sorry" Gerard said, rolling his eyes. "The fairies were real and your parent aren't crazy" 

Frank scowled. "Well at least my dad didn't want yours dead" 

Gerard sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Just... don't bring what happened in" 

Frank looked down. "Do you know any stories?" 

"Stories?"

"Like short stories" Frank said. "Ones that are spooky or fairy tale like"

"I don't think I know any" Gerard said. "Not ones I know off by heart, anyway"

"Don't you have a daughter?" Frank questioned. 

"Yes, but I normally read her books" Gerard replied. 

"My parents would always tell me stories" Frank told him, with a sad look on his face. "My aunt did for a while as well"

"So?" 

Frank sighed frustratingly. "You said you'd read me books, can't you also tell me stories?" 

"I will when I learn a few" Gerard said. 

"You'll find some and tell me them?" Frank asked. 

"Yes" 

"Promise?" Frank said. 

"I promise" Gerard sighed. "Why do you want to hear stories so much?"

"It makes me forget the shittiness of the real world for a while, plus it's a traditional to read and tell me stories" Frank explained.

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, Like 'who's reading to Frankie tonight?' Sort of thing" said Frank. "Plus, you're like my dad now, but like obviously not because we do stuff" 

Gerard chuckled. "You're cute" 

"No! I'm just trying to explain" Frank said. "How else was I supposed to explain?"

"I don't know? Like, I'm with you now, so I read to you?" Gerard questioned.

"Oh, Like, 'You're my boyfriend, so you get to read to me now' Like that?" Frank asked.

"We're not boyfriends" Gerard said gratingly.

"Oh" Frank said, his face showing negative emotion. 

"I'm not gay" Gerard denied. 

"But?" Frank questioned, his face lost. "What are we then?"

"I don't know, we're just..."

"Frankie and Sir?" Frank asked. 

"Yes. I guess?" Gerard said. 

***

The soft tune of Nirvana played through the speakers as the night sky darkened the state, leaving stars to show like fairy lights in the dark blue sky. The moon shone brightly in the sky, it was the angel of the sky, protecting everything he looked down on. He was the light source in dark hours, showing all that he was there and he was guiding people like the world wanted. The trees were merely shadows and the roads were dark ribbons of destination.

Frank was asleep, his head moving with every slight bump of the car, his closed lids covering the green wonders. He had his hood up, and Gerard could only see the fine shape of his nose and mouth. His pale skin reflecting in the moonlight. The glitter was still on his skin and his jeans, now and again gleaming when the flakes caught light. It was late, and he still hadn't come across a motel or anything yet and they had been driving for hours. 

Though, he could see that he was close to a gas station and a small village. He needed to buy more things for their travels including a few items for dinners that he planned to make the next day. So, he kept on driving closer to the gas station. And as he did so, he hoped for any motel that they could stay in. He was tired and he couldn't drive while he was. He was excited to arrive in Colorado, their place to stay. Though he did wonder about housing them. 

And he was glad when he finally arrived at the gas station because he could spot a motel not too far away and he grinned. He pulled into the gas station, stopping his car by the petrol boxes. He turned off the radio and engine, quietly getting out of the car. He put in the gas that he needed and took several dollars for inside. He placed it into his blazer, walking up to the small store.

A man was sat at the counter with his legs up on the counter and reading a sports magazine. Gerard looked around, walking over to the food isle. He found several packets of potato chips, bottles of water and biscuits and put them into the bag. He also picked a few lollipops up for Frank and grabbed a packet of pasta. With that he bought some sauce that luckily they offered. Once he was sure that he had everything, he ambled over to the counter and placed down the bags. 

The man put down his magazine to start running the items under the scanner. When he got to the lollipops, he looked up-at Gerard's hair-and he smiled. "You got a kid?"

"Hmm?" Gerard said before he looked at the sweets then remembered his hair. "Oh, erm... yeah" (He wasn't fully lying)

"I guessed" the man chuckled. "Son or daughter?"

"Oh..., son" Gerard answered ineptly, choosing not to remember his daughter. 

"Little terrors aren't they?" Grinned the man. 

"Yeah" Gerard nodded with a chuckled. 

"That glitter is going to be hard to take off" the man laughed. 

"Oh, I know" Gerard said, smiling.

"Well, that's all of the shopping" the man said. "Have a good day-or night should I say?"

"Goodbye and goodnight" Gerard smiled, beginning to walk out. He tucked his wallet back into his pocket, feeling the night cold thick over him. 

He clambered into the car, seeing that Frank was now awake, his eyes glued with sleep as he looked at Gerard. "Where are we going now?" He asked.

"There's a motel near here, we can stop there for a night" Gerard told him, putting his seat belt back on and starting the engine. 

Frank nodded, turning away to look out of the window and rested his head on his hand as Gerard pulled out from the gas station and back on the road. Of course, it didn't take long to drive to the motel since it was not far away at all and Gerard was so glad, glad that he could sleep again. He parked up in the parking area, which was quite deserted apart from one small Ford car with the body painted crimson red. The motel was fairly large, the roof being flat and bare was the only sordid thing about it from their sleep-ridden perspective. 

He told the young boy to stay behind in the car while he got a room for the both of them. And he did not like confronting the person behind the counter, for their manner was servile and morose. He thanked her half-heartedly and ventured back to the McLaren. He tapped on Frank's window, letting him know that he should come out of the car, grab what he needed and follow him. Frank did just that, grabbing the small dog and his rucksack, stepping out of the car. Gerard locked the car with a click of his key button and tucked them of course, in his pocket.

The room was as plain and insipid as the others. With most things being the colour white and the bedding having stripes of blue etched on the linen sheets. This room did include a kitchen, useful to Gerard. It only had one window, this one not having putrid grime as the past few had done which was more than better to Gerard. He placed down his bag, setting it down on the hard wood floor. Frank's first major movement was to take off his pants and slide under the soft sheets, his sleepiness taking over him. Gerard smiled, also taking off his slacks and letting them fall in a pool around his ankles, and he stood out of them. 

He slipped on his blue pyjama pants, not choosing to wear to a t-shirt because even though it was night, it was still moderately hot. He ruffled his hair, rubbing at his tired eyes. And it wasn't long before he was joining the boy in bed, slipping in and laying as close to Frank as he could. The teen was already asleep, his eyes closed with his mouth slightly parted. Still so pretty, he was pretty, he was the prettiest thing Gerard had laid eyes on. There was no doubt for that feeling. 

\---

The smell of the pasta filled his senses as soon it was placed in the boiling water. He grabbed his spoon, mixing around the semi-dry pasta pieces. He swatted the steam away, hoping not to set off the smoke alarm above his head. It was lunchtime, or 21:37 if you wanted it to be precise. He was sick of eating sandwiches, and was making a pasta that he had made many times before. It was just a simple tomato pasta, nothing too fancy there. He could make the most elaborate pasta he knew, but there was no time for that, surely. Plus, wasn't it obvious he didn't have all the ingredients for that?

He had been grouchy all morning though, he wasn't too sure why. His grouch just came along whenever it pleased, in hopes of ruining Gerard's mood perhaps. Though some may argue that he was always grouchy, because maybe he was and that was just him. But nevermind that, because he was trying to cook his pasta until he heard the patter of footsteps behind him. 

"Sir?" Said the voice of who you could only guess.

"Yes?" Gerard replied. 

"I'm bored" Frank announced.

Gerard let out a heavy sigh. "Go read a book or some shit then"

"But I'm bored of reading for today" Frank groaned. "I'll just have to die instead"

"Okay" Gerard muttered, getting the sauce.

"What would you do if I died?" Frank asked. "What if one day someone says 'Frankie is dead, he died because he had nothing to do' hmm?"

"I'd be sad" Gerard said simply, trying to focus. 

"Sir" Frank huffed. "I'm actually going to die in a minute"

"Hmm?"

"Yup, I'm gonna fall dead" Frank said. "Do they have things to do in heaven?" 

"Probably not"

"Ugh, I'll just go to hell then" Frank huffed. "I bet Satan is a cool guy" 

"I'll tell him to tell you to shut the fuck up" Gerard mumbled, pouring the sauce. 

"That's mean" Frank stated. 

"Yup"

"Can I at least help you?" Frank whined. 

"No"

"Sir... please I'm bored" the teen said. "I might actually die"

"Go play outside or something" Gerard suggested in a murmer. 

"I'd have to get out of my pyjamas though, and like, i can't be bothered to do that" Frank said.

Gerard just sighed, getting irritated. "Frank, just go away"

"You're so mean" Frank frowned. "Like you could win some competition for being 'World's Meanest Man'"

"Just fuck off for a bit" Gerard hissed, turning to look at him. Frank scowled at him before turning and stomping into the other room. 

Gerard sighed, instantly feeling bad. It wasn't like he could control his anger, because he simply could not. It was a problem he had faced for many years. Luckily, he always had Lindsey to calm him down sometimes and help him control it. But now, he didn't have her and he was constantly using his issues on Frank, which for a boy with mindset like a younger age, was probably scary sometimes. 

He couldn't even count the times he had snapped at Frank, not even feeling sorry afterwards sometimes. He wondered if there were any pills that actually calmed him down, because he had never been prescribed pills like that before. Maybe he should just learn to control it on his own. But the pasta was almost ready, and he was tapping his fingers on the counter. He then rubbed at it his eyes, wanting all the stress to just disappear from his body. 

And he was glad when he finished cooking, washing up the things he had used to cook with and putting pasta into two plain white bowls. He dropped the mixing spoon into the sink. He dried his hands before he picked up the two hot bowls, seeing the smoke arising from it. He was able to open the kitchen door after Frank had slammed it shut and sauntered into the bedroom to deliver the food in. 

From under the blankets he could see Frank's shape, curled into a ball. Gerard rolled his eyes at the sight, placing down the bowls of pasta onto the dressing table and walked over to the bed, looking down at Frank covered by the blanket. 

"Frankie, your pasta is ready" he said.

"I don't want any of your fucking pasta" Frank mumbled from under the covers. 

"Frank, come on" Gerard sighed.

"Shove it up your ass" Frank grumbled.

Gerard pressed his lips together, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up and off of Frank. The boy squeaked, attempting to cover himself again. He grabbed back the sheet, not before Gerard reached out to grab him instead, crawling onto the bed. Frank laughed as Gerard tugged at his waist, trying to get him off the bed. Gerard managed to flip him straight onto his back as Frank laughed. He tried to hold Frank down as the boy kicked, while laughing of course.

Gerard clenched his jaw, hovering over the boy as Frank kicked at him. It was hard to hold him down as he did this, so Gerard, he lifted up Frank's t-shirt and placed his palm directly where he intended, over his underwear. Frank stopped kicking, letting out a gasp before looking wide-eyed up at Gerard. Gerard experimentally and cautiously began to move him palm, and Frank let out a whimper. Gerard gave the boy an asking look and Frank gave him a nod. 

Gerard hadn't done this before, the only dick he dared to touch was his. And well, he wasn't really even touching the boy's. He moved his hand, seeing Frank close his eyes. Frank's head tilted back and his mouth moved to be slightly parted as Gerard's movements became more intense. He was glad to see that Frank seemed to be liking it as he heard no complaints. Frank would let out small moans, ones that fuelled Gerard's sexual desires. Frank's were tight shut as his head was tilted, his tattoed neck on show as his back lifted off of the mattress just a small bit.

Gerard put frustration into his hand movements, seeing Frank's eyebrows furrow. It wasn't bad, he hoped as Frank opened his eyes just to move his head to took directly at Gerard. His eyes showed signs of salacity, need and pleasure. After the eye contact, Frank tilted his head back again, his back arching while he moaned. One of his hands reached up to grab at the sheets, clenching the linen. His other hand was by his side and in a tight fist. 

Gerard brought his hand to stroke the teen's cheek, the one that was flustered and red. He ran his thumb over the closed lids and then found himself trailing it down to the on-show Adam's apple that bobbed as Gerard pressed lightly at it. The older man reached down, pressing small kisses to Frank's jawline and hearing him let out a heavy and shaky breath. His hand was getting sore with all his movements but he carried on anyway because he could see just how beautiful Frank looked in this state of mind. 

Gerard kissed at his neck, not gentle ones this time as he sucked, at the part he learnt that Frank liked. And the teen most definitely did as he gripped Gerard's hair and held his head in place. Gerard could hear the teen's moans close, vibrating against his ear. He leaned away, back against Frank's grip as looked down at him. Now, he had a mark that laid on his skin, a mark he had missed seeing on Frank's neck. 

Frank grunted, showing signs of being close. The adolescent gripped the older man's shirt as his moans became longer and drawled out. "I

"I think... I'm..." Frank choked out, before a low moan escaped, and Gerard could just feel the boy's release. 

Gerard leaned back, moving away. The boy got up on his elbows and looked at Gerard with a look of hearing further instruction. He was flustered, and his eyes looked heavy. Gerard leaned forward, kissing the boy gently.

"Go and change into something quickly, your pasta is probably cold now" Gerard said, patting Frank on the butt as the boy stood up. 

Gerard sighed, standing up and picked up the two bowls (which were now cold). He sat the edge of the bed, tucking in to his own pasta as he passed Frank his as he came back; now fully dressed. Frank stayed standing up, eating at it awkwardly as he kept glancing at Gerard. He was quiet, and Gerard hoped that he was okay. 

"You alright?" Gerard asked him. 

"Yeah?" Frank replied.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gerard inquired.

"I don't know, I might piss you off again" Frank said, raising his brows quickly.

"Why?" 

"I don't... am I annoying?" Frank then asked him.

"No" Gerard said. "Well, sometimes but aren't we all?"

Frank just looked at him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" 

"Annoying you" 

"It's fine, just..." he then sighed. "I get angry sometimes, I didn't mean to upset you"

"You told me to fuck off" Frank whispered.

"I know, but I was angry" Gerard replied. "I didn't mean it"

"You didn't?" 

"No, of course not" Gerard smiled.

***  
The Missouri roads are plain and simple. At least where they drove. Going down the roads was like any other road trip, and luckily it wasn't rocky at all. The road was smooth. Grass was on either side of the road, looking florescent in the summer light. The trees that they would end up being surrounded by were tall, and they were typical. The yellow lines that were centred in the grey ribbon of the road disappeared under the car as it progressed forward. 

It was sunny; being summer and that, of course it was. Again, the older man wore his outfit like he had done the previous days. That was how he liked it, and mind you did he look handsome. He was relaxed, the simplicity of the road calming his senses for some reason. In the car, they had The Smiths playing, the album that Gerard had grown to love very dearly. Occasionally his fingers would tap to the beat, and out from his mouth would he hum along. And today, he was feeling quite content.

Frank sat on the chair beside him, dressed in his usual ripped jeans and band shirt. He read a book, looking like he was so in depth with it that he almost was part of the book. He eyes didn't leave the words, and his voice stayed in his head. Now, Gerard did complain about the boy quite a lot, but there was no lying that he was glad everything was pretty quiet. He liked quiet, and he got it when he wished most of the time. He felt guilty sometimes as he used his anger to tell Frank to shut up, because more than once had he hurt or upset him. He was not proud of that, of course. 

Though was it a lie that his anger issues had risen high ever since he got more close to Frank? To him, the boy caused him a lot of stress. He liked the boy, he liked the boy a whole lot which was bad. He liked the boy too much, and even though he gave Frank a lot of attention, he probably wasn't the nicest at times. In his mind, Gerard blamed the small violence and 'being mean' on his anger issues. Hopefully, one day they might all go. 

But for now, he just had to try and control it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear your opinions on F and G as people in this story. 
> 
> Do you like them? Do you not? Give me your opinions and thoughts on them. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't like Gerard and he's the main person I write about.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fèeling a little depressed, so I'll have to see how i feel next week because the next chapter might be a little late.

It was almost a week later since they left New Jersey that they finally arrived in Colorado. It should have taken shorter than that, but they had made several stops over the past 7 days and slept in hotels every night. Plus, they had taken at least two days off from driving back in the previous states. So now, they were driving on roads, all the way to a big hotel resort Gerard had found. He planned for them to stay there until he found a house to live in. He also knew that he was to somehow create a new bank account. But he was also contemplating whether he should or not. 

Of course, he did want any risks of being found. He had been quite smart for the last week, writing down false names for the hotels and in different handwriting. He had even taken roads that weren't that traceable. So, he didn't know about the whole bank account situation, would it be a danger to them to create one under a false name? He couldn't live of cash forever. How was he supposed to pay his rent? He wondered if he could pay using cash, or with a cheque?.

He had heard of instances where people created a bank account under false names and made sure it wasn't traceable at all, but he could never figure out how to do that at all. Maybe, hopefully if he bought a house, so that it was fully his own, he wouldn't have to pay rent? Or maybe whoever was selling it to him would except wads of cash. He wasn't sure, and he was sure in a fuss about it. He was confused in all honesty and he didn't know what to do. 

The hotel he had found was nice, with a pool and the outside was painted with dancing and pure innocent whites. He saw that it featured extravagant carvings around the entry and stood tall. It was also long, with many sections of the hotel. It was also informed that it had pool. Though, he hated pools and didn't like being around them at all. It wasn't too far a drive from where they were right now, and he was so glad to take a break from having hands on a wheel and be stuck in a vehicle with Frank (who got bored way too quickly).

Currently, they were driving through the mountains, on a fair rocky road. It was hot out, the sun attacking the car from afar as they had the air con on to help warm down a little. Music was of course, blasting through the speakers after Frank had turned it all the way to possibly 100% and Gerard was sure that his ears were to break any minute. He had on his shades again, ones he had picked up from a gas station. Gas stations were helpful on their journey, giving them food to snack on, extra essentials and of course gas. 

In the last couple of days, Gerard had managed to find some hair bleach in a shop from a city a few states back. He had sat Frank down on the motel chair in the bathroom, doing a very good job of re-doing Frank's blonde sides. Frank had given him instructions for how he did it, though he explained it was a fairly half-arsed job he had done. And when Gerard had finished the job, it looked good and new. Pretty much the same as it had looked when he first met the boy. He had given it a little trim and shortened the boy's chin length side fringe a couple centimetres. 

The last couple days were pretty normal, no need to be told much about as they were a simple 'driving and sleeping' situation. Luckily he had been in a good mood and didn't snap at Frank. The nights were normal, and Frank would fall asleep first, in which Gerard smiled as he scanned the boy's face and how pretty he was. They hadn't done anything sexual In those couple of days, which surprised Gerard a little because Frank was usually initiating it. It was not a lie that Gerard had hoped to do something sexual to Frank. 

"When I become a famous rockstar, you can always have front row tickets" Frank told him out of the blue.

"Why not backstage?" Gerard asked. 

"You can come backstage?" Frank questioned.

"Well, yes if the person hiring the stage makes a request" Gerard told him.

"Oh... I didn't know that..." Frank said. "Well that's even better, you can see me getting ready and watched me perform"

"Who are you even going to start a band with, exactly?" Gerard asked him.

"Well, hopefully people in Colorado will want to" Frank said. "I bet there's loads who wanna be rockstars, I'll just send out flyers and violla"

"When are you even wanting to start this band?" Gerard asked.

"Well, when i learn to play guitar" Frank replied. "Which reminds me, how am I going to learn now that I don't have Billie or the shop?"

"I'm sure we can find you one" Gerard said. "How much are they approximately?"

"For a good one, like 3,000" Frank answered. 

"Damn" Gerard muttered. "Well, it's not that expensive I guess" 

"But what if I can't find one like the one at Billie's?" Frank asked. "I loved that one"

"I'm sure you'll find a better one" Gerard said. "Or one similar" 

"I guess, but how am i supposed to learn it?" Frank then asked. "I don't have anyone to teach me"

"Can't you self teach?" Gerard questioned. "Or maybe the internet might have some websites to help you"

"Yeah, I guess" Frank muttered. "But what if...?"

"Frank. It's going to be fine" Gerard said. "Stop worrying so much, you'll find a way to learn, okay?"

"Okay" Frank muttered.

Gerard nodded, bringing his full attention back to the road. He was excited to soon arrive at the hotel, and he only wished that he was allowed to travel fast down the lonely roads. He liked it when the roads had no other car on them, just their car, driving along the directional path. Now and again there would be an odd car passing, always an old car not like Gerard's. He wondered if it looked odd for such an expensive car to be traveling along places like the desolate mountains. Most rich people would've taken air travel or anything, not on their own all the way to a completely different state. 

He was rich, very rich at that. Well, he was rich. Back at home he was easily one of the richest people in his town, perhaps in the whole of New Jersey. Of course, he had left all of his billions at home, only bringing along what seemed like a small amount to him. In all honesty, he missed it. He missed seeming limitless with money, and even though he had brought a lot with him, he still felt quite empty. He was already missing his big house, the expensive stuff that he owned; but he had left that all behind for the safety of Frank. 

He wondered if they'd ever get away with going back, though it seemed impossible since they were obviously missing people and their appearance would send everyone up in sparks. And that was speaking even years later, if they did return. He didn't think they would, because again, some one would of course notice. People would be confused and people would question them. He didn't want to go back, even if he missed it a little. He had done too much damage for it all to go back. Plus he did not want to face anything that he affected on his family and on the town. He did not care how cowardly that made him sound. With what he had done-caused something big maybe- it was worth it. He had kept Frank safe away from everything, away from Greg's intentions.

Sometimes, he was scared of what Greg might have done. What would be have done if he ended up shooting Gerard? Or if Gerard did nothing about it? He had gotten Frank's address and his statement about doing what he wanted to Frank was what frightened Gerard the very most. It was evident from then, after Greg calling the boy 'pretty' and the statement, that he seemed to lust after Frank. He had called Greg sick for that (in his own head, of course) but Gerard also had lusted for the boy. He had moments where he did fantasize about Frank, sights of skin on skin, white sheets and young moans. Had he shared those with Greg? But Gerard cared for the boy, he liked him so very much, despite all the lust he felt. He wanted to treat Frank so nicely, comb through his hair and kiss him everywhere. Greg did not. He should stop comparing himself. 

"Are we nearly there?" Frank asked him.

"Yes" Gerard muttered.

"How far away are we?" Frank asked.

"Like fifteen minutes away?" Gerard shrugged. "Something like that" 

"Is it going to be a long fifteen minutes?" Frank then questioned. 

"If you keep complaining, it will be" Gerard replied. 

"I'm not complaining, just asking" Frank mumbled, folding his arms. "Where are we even staying?"

"Just a hotel I found, we can stay there while I find somewhere for us to stay for a while, maybe some nice apartment" Gerard said.

"For a while? Will we have to move homes after a while?" Frank asked him.

"Yes, I think maybe stay one place for at least six months and then go somewhere else again" Gerard replied. 

"And how long will we be at the hotel?" Frank asked him.

"I think, at the most four days" Gerard answered. "I've seen a few places already" 

"Is it a nice hotel?" 

"Yes, it seems nice, well, it's a five star so I think that answers it" Gerard replied. 

"Is it big?"

"Uh-huh, pretty big" Gerard nodded. "It's almost like a resort"

"Sounds cool" Frank said. 

"Hopefully" Gerard muttered. 

***

 

It sure was nice, and it looked prettier out of his own eyes. The white looked more pure than it did on the website. The windows were substantial, wide and surely let every piece of sunlight in. The carvings were extremely pretty, prudently carved and displayed. On the entry, the door was large, painted a blithe colour, making the whole building stand out with its brashness. The steps were white stone, touched by many passing shoes. People sat on them, chatting and thinking as the sky was blue above them. He could see the roof from where he stood, only a little. It was flat, but it was clearly decorated well so the water tanks and pipes did not ruin it's beauty. 

Inside, inside was the prettiest part they had seen. It was so modern, modern but vintage. The walls were painted of course, in a usual sophisticated white. Though, as you looked around you saw that the prided furniture was anything but bland and similar. In the hall in which they stood, a couple of sofas sat near the entrance, encased in rich blue colours. The pillows embroiding quotes that were powerful and witty. The small table put between them, carrying many magazines was a striking red, adding a sense of vibrancy to the room. A chandelier, not so big, but big enough hung above their heads, reflecting the light. The crystals being tinted a lovely green colour. 

There were many doors, doors that stated which room was which. He couldn't read them from where he stood but he guessed they lead to some major addition to the hotel. Though, the doors weren't the things that attracted him the most but rather the colossal stairs, so beautifully white and made of rich marble. Around the railings were silver ribbons winding around the white painted wood. It lead to two different and opposite sides, much like the ones he saw in castles in movies. The counter stood in front of them, accompanied by a man with rounded glasses and a sharp nose. 

"Remember, while we're here, to everyone else; I'm your dad" Gerard whispered to Frank, who was still shocked by what he stood in. 

"Why?" Frank asked. 

"Why do you think?" Gerard said. "You're seventeen, we can't really say we're a couple can we?"

"No" Frank muttered. 

"Good, sit on one of the sofas while I get us a room" Gerard told him.

"Sure, Daddy" Frank smirked, strutting towards the blue sofas. 

Gerard sighed, walking over to the counter, holding onto his bags. The man at the counter lifted his head, smiling at Gerard as he approached. It was a nice smile, probably the most genuine one he had seen from a hotel worker so far.

"Well hello, do you need a room?" The man smiled.

"Erm yes, do you have a suite with two beds?" Gerard asked, being smart by getting room with two instead of one. 

"I'm sure we will, let me just check" the man said, turning to his computer. 

Gerard tapped his fingers, jumping when Frank came behind him, giggling. "Frankie, what are you doing?"

"I don't like sitting over there, this girl kept flirting with me" Frank said. "Plus she smells like lavender"

Gerard rolled his eyes, looking back to the worker, who had already found what he was looking for and was smiling up at them. 

"I've found a perfect one, here's the card" the man said, passing Gerard the card. 

"Thanks" Gerard said, then giving him fake names. 

"Do you and your son need helping, or?" He asked.

"No thank you" Gerard said, shaking his head. "We can handle it"

"Well, okay" the man said, again smiling. "Have a good stay"

"Thanks" Gerard muttered, walking away.

They began to descend the stairs, their shoes making apparent noises. Gerard held tight onto the card as they went up. People were rushing up and down them, as if it were their palace. The room was bright, almost no dark places at all, even the corridor when they reached it. The regal but modern carpet travelling along the white floor all the way to left and right, allowing people to walk in sophistication. 

They did have to take an elevator up to one of the top floors to find their suite. Inside the suite, it was big, not too big because there wasn't much point but it was a good size. When you first walked in, you were greeted with two cream coloured armchairs, surfaced with plump cushions. The carpet was the same cream colour, an elegant pattern decorating the soft fabric. A large tv was placed in front, standing on a polished oak tv stand. In between the two armchairs was a small end table, a white rose planted in the middle of the glass vase. 

The walls were wallpaper, wallpaper with matching creme and patterns to the carpet and pillows. Past the two armchairs there was a door, open and you could easily see a large, white bed. The other door lead to a smaller room, the bed being the same size expect it was not canopy like the main room. Next to that he could see was a bathroom. He dropped down the bags he was holding and walked into the master bedroom. He was right about the bed, it was fully king size, with an elegant canopy. White sheets were draped over the canopy, almost perfectly and aesthetically. 

The windows were on either side of the bed, large in size and let in many daylight. The curtains were an expensive fabric, thick and white. The bedroom was also an ensuite, a bathroom connected to it with a shower, toilet and sink. The colour scheme for that was a pale blue. 

He walked back into the seating area, seeing Frank already flicking through the channels on the TV. How Frank had gotten it on so fast, Gerard never knew. Gerard walked over, seating himself onto one of the chairs and groaned, leaning back. It felt like the only time he had relaxed in so long, and he was so relived to just sit back. He could already sense Frank walking over, sitting directly on his lap. 

He sighed, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist as Frank watched whatever he had put on the Tele. 

\--- 

It seemed that after dark everyone would come downstairs to the lounges to dance, chat and play pool. Tables of food were laid out, each one having it's own different set of food. One had your typical party food, one had cheese and meat and one had fancy fruit salads and cocktails. The sofas that people sat on were vibrant in colour, different colours of the rainbow. Music played across the three different rooms that the party spread across. One room was filled with sofas and armchairs, coffee tables and a bar. 

The other was a room a little like a cafe, with round tables and wooden chairs with cushioning. On the other side was a pool table, where two men currently played, their doltish girlfriends twirling their hair as they cheered them on. There was darts, where a group of tipsy women tried their hardest to aim for the middle, giggling while doing so. A large tv hung up on the wall, showing a soccer game. 

The other room, well he had yet to see that one, but his main intention was to go there. People were laughing, dancing and cheering as they won games. A few little kids ran around, laughing and giggling with each other. Teenagers, just a few of them, hung around, feeling cool for having a few sips of wine. The teen girls wore either incredibly short dresses (Where Gerard could see almost their whole legs and near to their ass) or wore band shirts with flobby hair. The boys were simply flirting or laughing, their hoodies and jeans far too big.

"I'm going to the other room" Gerard said to Frank, having to whisper near to his ear. "Stay in here and do... something I don't know"

"Okay" Frank nodded. 

"Here, buy a drink of Coke or something" Gerard said, handing him a few dollars. "If you want to go back to the hotel, just come and find me and I'll give you the card"

"Can I ask the DJ to put something better on?" Frank asked. "My ears are going to burst"

"Yeah, whatever, just behave" Gerard muttered, walking off towards the other room. 

He walked through the room that had the tables and games and straight into the other room he had spotted. When he entered, he was hit with slight cold. It was like a conservatory, all the walls (apart from the one behind him, with was plain white) were glass windows and even the roof. The people in this room were older. There were men, probably over their mid-thirties sat down on the woven chairs, cigerattes inbetween their fingers. They wore suits, just like he wore; and he felt a little at home. 

He walked closer, walking over to the bar. He lit a cigeratte, leaning against the counter and rubbed at his forehead. The bartender gave him a smile.

"You want anything?" He asked, cleaning out a glass. 

"Um, just a vodka and Coke, please" Gerard replied and the bartender nodded. 

He felt someone move behind him, and then next to him. Gerard looked towards him; a man with greying brown hair and a grey suit grinned at him.

"Hello there" the man said, his voice deep.

"Hi" Gerard smiled. 

"Your first ever time here?" He asked, sipping his own drink. 

"Erm, yes actually" Gerard said in reply, taking a drag of the cigarette. 

"Lovely place isn't it?" The man said. 

"Oh Yes, very" Gerard answered, his drink being placed in front of him. 

"I've been coming here forever" the man said. "It's like a second home to me, very kind people here, none of that old, grumpy lady crap"

Gerard chuckled. "I noticed, the staff are a lot cheery and friendly than some that I know"

"That's because everyone loves it here, one of the best in Colorado" He said. "Ain't no where more friendly and accepting than here"

"Well, I hope to enjoy the rest of my stay here" Gerard said, sipping at his drink.

"Oh, you will" he reassured him. "I'm Paul, by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm... Anthony" Gerard replied, being smart and not using his real name. 

"Well Anthony, you care to sit with us?" Paul asked, gesturing over to the group of men, including one woman.

"Sure" Gerard shrugged, following Paul to the table. 

He sat down onto the hard wooden chair, smiling at the others. Half of them looked older than him, by at least a decade and some looked around his age. The dark oak table was filled with cup stains and scratches as no one seemed to bother to use the thin cup mats. 

"Gentlemen, this Anthony" Paul said, and Gerard saw them smile at him.

"I'm Stephen, it's weird to see new people" the man with chestnut hair said. "I mean, everyone here is like family"

"Oh, yeah well I had to kind of come here for different reasons" Gerard said 

"Are you from New York or Jersey or somethin'?" Stephen asked. "You've just got that accent, you know?"

"Um, yeah... New York" Gerard muttered. 

"That's cool, my wife is from New York, the accent still lingers in her" Stephen chuckled. "Still turns me on" 

The women makes a tutting noise, and Gerard can see her roll her eyes. "Steph, no one likes knowing about your fucked love life" she turns to Gerard, "he's always talking about her, especially her tits" 

"Well, we all know how much you like tits, Mrytle" a blonde man chuckles. 

"Oi, you better piss off, it was one time" the woman, Mrytle said. "She was hot, could turn any woman lesbian, could she" 

"And you ain't a lesbian then?" One man asked. 

"You know I'm not, just because I liked the look of one woman doesn't mean I want to fuck them all" Mrytle said. "You know I like my penises very much"

"Then you're the odd one out there, woman are fucking babes" said the blond one. "You've gotta be lucky to love a woman"

"This why I don't understand the gays, I support them and all but what's so attractive about the male body?" Stephen said. "No tits and a dick? Why would you want it up the ass anyway?"

"Anal is fucking great" Mrytle says factually. "Hurts at first but great after"

"Why you are a kinky woman" Blondie says. "Ron been giving you dick every night, I guess?"

"Fuck off, Ken" Mrytle chuckled. "Just because you weren't the one to get my fine ass" 

"No, you told me to fuck off, because of your stupid moods you have" Ken said. "Plus you only wanted Ron because of the sex"

Gerard felt uncomfortable, being in the middle of this conversation. He awkwardly took a drag of another cigeratte he had lit and made himself look interested. Mrytle turned to look at Gerard.

"How about you?" She asked. "You got a wife?" 

"Erm, yeah" Gerard replied. 

"What's her name?" Mrytle asked.

"Oh, it's Lena" Gerard replied. 

"Nice" She smiles. "And is she here?" 

"Yes, but she's upstairs, asleep" Gerard answered. 

"Aww, it would have been nice to meet her" Mrytle pouted.

Gerard chuckled, sipping at his drink, finishing it off. 

"How long are you staying here?" Paul asked him. 

"Probably about three days or something" Gerard said. "I'm... um going somewhere with my son and wife" He made up.

"Oo, where are you going?" Mrytle asked. 

"Oh... Canada" Gerard lied.

"Sounds nice, is it for the summer holidays?" She asked. 

"Yes" Gerard nodded, realizing he was getting good at making stuff up. 

"I wish I could come with you, Canada is a great place" Mrytle said. "My parents met there"

"Yes, and your dad left to go fuck some chick from San Francisco" Paul chuckled. 

"Don't remind me" Mrytle sighed. "She was only 16 as well, so Dad was a little bit of a pedo" 

"Little bit?" Paul laughed. "She was still a young kid"

"Oh i know, I don't agree with any man lusting and going after kids under 18" Mrytle muttered, and Gerard pressed his lips together. "Even 18 is way too young for any one over thirty five and over"

"Some chicks are hot when they're 16-17" Ken chuckled, sipping his drink. 

"Oh fuck off, even if they are, it's just wrong" Mrytle said. "You're a paedo if you think that" 

"Some young uns that age love older man, it's flattering" Stephen said. 

"Ah well, it's them and being all "boys my age don't understand me" or "older men have better experience " shit like that" Mrytle went on. 

"It's true" Ken chuckled. "If I could show a seventeen year old good sex, I would"

"God, you're a dickhead" Mrytle muttered, taking a drag of her cigerattes. "Any one going after people that young need to fuck right off"

Gerard felt uncomfortable. He felt so awkward as they had this conversation. He gripped the cigeratte tightly in his fingers and bit his lip. He looked down at his hand, curled up into a fist as he felt bad and sick. Was Mrytle right? Was her opinion seemingly trueful? Was he a sick man?. He moved uncomfortably, tapping his fingers on the table as the others talked. He had blocked them out as his mood changed and he was drowned in negative thoughts. 

He got up, seeing everyone look back up at him as he smiled awkwardly. "I'm... I need get back" 

"Oh? Well it was nice meeting you" Paul said.

"You too" Gerard muttered.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Mrytle asked.

"Sure" Gerard mumbled, walking out of the door.

Gerard walked through the other room, seeing that a few people were dancing while others were back at it with a pool game. Everyone was a little more drunk than when he had last seen them and it was rather amusing to see them giggle at almost nothing. He made his way into the main lounge room, where disco lights danced around and it was dark. More people were dancing in there and more drunk than the other rooms. Gerard frowned looking around for Frank. He walked through the people, having to say 'excuse me' multiple times. 

He did manage to seek out Frank, sitting on a large corner couch with a girl. He walked past everyone, smelling alcohol and sweat. He cringed at the smell and made his way towards Frank. He did finally manage to reach the corner, seeing that Frank had a dog in his lap and the orange-haired girl was giggling. He moved closer to their table, and Frank looked up.

"Frankie" Gerard said. "I think we should upstairs, I'm tired. 

Frank ignored him. "Daddy, this is Hayley" gesturing to the girl.

"Hi" Hayley said cheerily 

"Um, hi" Gerard muttered. "But we need to go, so..."

"Look at her dog" Frank said, holding the pug up. "His name is Milo, and he's cute"

"Yes, very cute, but let's go" Gerard said. 

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well, just come on" Gerard sighed 

"But I want to stay here with Hayley, she likes the same things as me" Frank said. 

"You can see her tomorrow" Gerard said. "Come on"

Frank huffed, placing the dog in Hayley's lap and stood up. "See you tomorrow i guess" he mumbled. 

"Yeah, see you" Hayley smiled. 

Frank frowned at Gerard as he joined him, walking beside him out of the door. "You're such a fun ruiner" 

***

 

His eyes were fixed on the TV as he sat on one of the armchairs, a cigeratte in one hand and a glass of beer in the other. His eyes were tired, but he did not feel like sleeping at that moment. His head was a little dizzy from the alcohol and the nicotine, and his body feeling weak because of his tiredness. He took a drag of his cigeratte, watching the show he had chosen even though he was not fully watching it but rather in his own thoughts, stuck in them. Bad thoughts, and thoughts that made him feel like shit. 

Frank sat on the floor, inbetween his legs, facing the TV but colouring. Gerard had told him that it would be best for him to sleep, but Frank had refused to go to bed without him and stayed up. Gerard had sighed, but didn't really care. The boy was quiet, which was good because he was not in the mood for Frank's usual blabbering. He knew that Frank would probably fall asleep or want to fall asleep at some point because Gerard had no intention of going to bed anytime soon. He was in one of those moods where he just wanted to stay up all night, drinking and smoking. 

The thoughts in his mind thought back to what the men and Mrytle had discussed. About how disgusting it was for an older man to go after people younger than eighteen. He had always had those thoughts, ever since Frank kissed him on that river. He was attracted to the boy in so many ways, and he knew that it was wrong. But something about it felt good, though he would sometimes feel guilt, he just felt right around Frank. He had done many bad things ever since he had fallen for the boy; lie, cheat, touched him, broke the law.

Sometimes he felt nothing, but sometimes he did feel bad. He wondered if he was a bad man, a man who had cheated on his wife. In the past days he had upset Frank, and he had felt bad afterwards. He had hurt him at least once, touched him sexually out of anger. He hoped to soon get out of his anger streak, because it had affected him so much in the past days. Made him scary. He hoped he could control it when it came creeping over him and just wanted it to go away. He needed to be nice again, though he never really was. 

He put the cigeratte to his lips and took a long drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Compliments? Comments, they boost my self esteem


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's your girl, Arla.

He let his hand run gently down the boy's cheek, stroking the soft skin. It was morning and he had just about woken up, opening his eyes to the teen close to him and sleeping. He looked pretty as he slept, his closed eyes and his lips open a small fraction. His hair was messy, his fringe laying sleep-ridden over one side of his face. He looked as a gorgeous when he slept then he did all the time, a face that seemed so perfect to him. His favourite parts being the boy's eyes, whether they were closed or not, he adored them. He adored the powerful green he saw when they were open and he loved the shape and softness of them as they were closed. 

The other favourite being the lips, the sweet mouth that he longed to place his own bitter lips on. He may just taste like all the saliva and tongue, but to the older man, his boy tasted sweet when he kissed him. A taste that drew him in constantly. He hadn't kissed the boy in a while, he didn't know why but they hadn't much. He wouldn't mind it if it was one short kiss or a sensual kiss lasting minutes, he just yearned to kiss him, kiss the pink softness and smile. He ran his thumb over Frank's lips and hovered above him.

He leaned down until his lips met Frank's softly, cupping the boy's face as he did so. He pulled away slightly, feeling Frank stirr. Frank's eyes fluttered open, immediately seeing Gerard. He smiled as Gerard leaned down again, kissing him. Frank kissed back sleepily as Gerard stroked his cheek with his thumb, rubbing the smooth skin. It wasn't very innocent, it was passionate but it was soft and gentle at the same time, their tongues meeting and their lips sliding against each others. Frank's hand was in the older man's hair, gripping it and tugging slightly. Frank giggled into Gerard's mouth, pulling away from him. 

"Hi, Sir" Frank whispered. "I missed you"

"Missed me?" Gerard questioned, raising a brow. 

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since I fell asleep" Frank giggled. 

Gerard chuckled, kissing softly at Frank's neck before pulling away again and pushing the hair out of Frank's eyes. "You're so pretty" 

"Yeah?" Frank whispered.

"Yes" Gerard whispered back, kissing him. 

"Sir?" 

"Hmm?" Gerard asked while he placed more kisses on Frank's neck. 

"So are you" Frank giggled. "You're really pretty"

"Not as pretty as you, baby" Gerard smiled, kissing his forehead. 

"We always do this" Frank giggled. 

Gerard chuckled, nodding. "I just love reminding you how fucking pretty you are"

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He managed to tug Gerard on top of him, spreading his legs to let Gerard fall in between them. Gerard groaned, rutting his hips into Frank and kissing him deeply. Frank's fingers were tangled in the CEO's hair again as he hummed into the kiss.   
Gerard let his mouth lift off of the boy's lips and travelled down, kissing at the collarbone. The teen let out a whimper as Sir kissed up his neck, leaving little kisses on the jawline. 

Frank pulled away, pushing Gerard down onto his back and hovered over him instead. He kissed him, making sure it was an affectionate and loved kiss, all gentle and fuzzy. He lifted of off Gerard's lips, making eye contact with him before the boy let out a shaky breath. 

"Sir" Frank whispered. "I love you" 

letting his hand fall from Frank's back, he sat up, shaking his head. "No" Gerard muttered under his breath, shaking his head once more, slipping out of bed. 

Frank moved so that he tried to grab Gerard, but ended up with his hands flat on the bed, and his knees folded, looking up at Gerard with an anxious and capsized look on his face. "Sir... I do, really" 

Gerard just sighed, walking off towards the bathroom. He felt Frank follow him as he stood in front of the mirror, grabbing unnecessary products to distract and ignore Frank with. Frank grabbed him arm tight.

"Please Sir, I really do love you" Frank whispered. "And I- I know i do because, because my mama used to say that you know-that you're in love when you get these... these special butterflies that are... well different from when you just like them and you always want to be with them, a-and you just... just really care about them and w-want to everything with-with them, and that's... It's what i feel with you... sir" he hiccupped out. 

"Yeah, well your mom is a crazy woman, putting that fairy bullshit in your head, not a surprise she'd say that to you" Gerard muttered, brushing his hair. He saw that Frank had a hurt expression on his face. 

"But... I thought... we were in love" Frank whispered, tears forming. "I know that I definitely love you... But i thought you'd love me too. Don't you love me?"

Gerard grip tightened on the comb, turning to look at Frank. "I...just fuck off" 

Frank seemed in fall into a million pieces right there, the first set of tears running down already before he ran off, out of the bathroom and the bedroom. Gerard sighed, placing his head in his hands because he had again upset Frank, causing tears this time. He felt bad, guilty. It had surprised him when the three words were spoken to him. How was he expected to act? This was only the second person who had announced their love for him. (Apart from in high school, the girl he had brought into his bedroom, muttering it mid-orgasm at the age of 15, but that didn't count) 

He brushed his teeth, rather quickly and released the urine he needed out afterwards. He slipped back into the bedroom, seeing that Frank had closed the bedroom door. He took off his pyjama pants, pulling on his black slacks, fitting a belt around it. He put on his usual of a white shirt and a plain black tie. He opened up the door, rolling up his sleeves as he heard Frank. He was there, sat in front of the sofa, his legs folded to his chest as his face was buried in his knees; crying. He didn't think that he heard Frank cry before, because he never did cry. He was too overwhelmed with an idea that he doesn't have to feel sadness and should stay happy, so Gerard knew that seeing Frank cry would be strange. Personally, he was beginning to hate Frank's theories now. 

He walked over, sitting himself down next to Frank. Frank shuffled a little away from him once he felt the older man in his presence. Gerard put his arm around Frank, trying to comfort the boy, but Frank merely pushed him off, sniffling. Gerard sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he attempted conversation and apology. 

"Frankie, come on..." Gerard whispered. "Don't cry..." 

Frank looked up, narrowing his red and wet eyes at Gerard with a harsh scowl, clearing showing that he was upset. "You made me cry"

"Look..." Gerard sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" 

"Whatever" Frank muttered, his face on his knees again and his arms (wrapped around his legs) tightened. "You don't care"

"I do, of course I do" Gerard assured him. "You... just can't come out and say things like that" 

"The truth?" Frank sniffed, tears dropping onto his knees. 

"It's just... saying 'i love you' is a big thing, Frankie" Gerard told him. "You're a kid, I don't think you fully grasp the whole concept"

Frank's face shot up, a loud scowl on his face as he glared at Gerard. "Shut up, I do know what love feels like, you stupid man! I'm not a fucking little kid, I'm aware of my emotions" 

"I don't mean it like that" Gerard sighed, rubbing Frank's back. "I mean... those words are a big deal, you know. You might love me, but saying those words out of no where scare me, Frank" 

"Scares you?" Frank questioned, a curious look on his face. "Why?" 

Gerard sighed before he managed to pull Frank onto his lap. "Because... only one person has said that they love me in that way, and that was my wife. Hearing another person confess their love for me is strange, it's anomalous" 

"What does that mean?" Frank asked. 

"What?" 

"Anoma-whatever"

"It's just... like weird? Strange?" Gerard replied. 

"Oh" Frank whispered. "I've never been told I'm loved romantically" 

"Well, you're only a kid" Gerard replied. 

"You love me, right?" Frank asked. "Because I love you, lots" 

"I... It's... I mean..." Gerard stuttered out, seeing the tears in Frank's eyes beginning to fall again. 

"Please don't leave me" Frank whimpered. 

"What? Why would... I'm not going to leave you" Gerard said, confused. "Why would you think that?" 

"I just... Everyone I love has just left me" Frank whispered. "My dad, my mama and Jamia" 

"Well, I'm not going to leave you" Gerard said. "You're loved"

"By who? Do you love me?" Frank stated.

"Yes?"

Frank gave him unconvinced stare, narrowing his eyes. His tears were dried up by that point, sunken back into him. "I don't believe you"

"I love you, okay? You're my princess" Gerard said. 

Frank lit up then, smiling. He wrapped his arm around Gerard and kissed him hard. "I love you so much"

\---

He didn't actually know when Hayley arrived in their hotel room, but she was there, sat with Frank on the fluffy rug, Sweet Pea in her arms and her dog in Frank's. She had distracted Frank for most of the morning, which was a little beneficial for Gerard. He had seemed to bond with Hayley quickly, it was like they had been friends for years with the way they acted. Though, Gerard felt a little uncomfortable around Hayley after she had batted her eyelashes at him and giggled. Plus, he didn't even invite her in, Frank had randomly let her in when she knocked on their door.

She was obviously a person that fitted in with Frank, as she wore a band shirt, several wristbands and sported orange scene hair. She wore a black pleated skirt with ripped tights, wearing the same colour converse as Frank wore. It was both clear they adored dogs as they spent most of their time together playing with the dogs and talking about them. Frank had even put on music through his IPod, the type of music that Hayley liked aswell. They had both enthused about how they both wanted to be in a band, Hayley dreaming of singing. 

She stayed over for lunch, meaning Gerard had to bring them downstairs to the hotel restaurant and buy them lunch. He had to sit at the table with them, picking at his pulled pork sandwich as he listened to the two teens giggle and talk. Of course, Hayley believed that he was Frank's dad and felt the need to call him 'Frankie's dad' whenever she spoke to him. He was more than relieved to bring them back upstairs, letting them snack on chocolate bars as he stayed in the bedroom, attempting to read a book. He only got past around five chapters and he became bored. After that he got out a pad of paper, seeing if he could try to draw something good. 

And it was, at least he hoped it was. He hadn't drawn anything in a while due to the events that had happened recently, and he got distracted by many things. Though, He managed to get two pieces of drawings done, keeping to comic book style he was used to and was good at drawing. All he really needed were colouring pencils, proper ones; not the cheap ones Frank had brought along with him. Though, he might have needed felt tips for a bold look on the drawings, perhaps. Nonetheless, he thought about going out and purchasing them, because he thought; "Perhaps I should make myself more creatively useful" plus, he needed food.

He got up, pulling on one of his blazers, brushing it down. He opened the door to the living room, hearing the music. He made sure that his keys were in his pocket before he slipped a few bucks into it as well. 

"Hey" He said to the two teens. "I'm going to the shop, so..." 

"Can I come with you, Dad?" Frank asked.

"No. You can two can stay here and do whatever it is you do" Gerard replied and Hayley laughed 

"What if we die?" Hayley asked.

"You're not going to die unless you jump out of the window, which I hope you don't do. Just... stay out of trouble" Gerard said. "I'll leave two dollars if you want to buy anything downstairs"

"How long are you going to go be?" Frank asked. 

"I don't know, like a couple hours?" Gerard answered. "I won't be out long"

"Okay" 

And Gerard nodded, opening the door and leaving the hotel suite. Kids were racing down the halls, giggling and pushing each other over and he rolled his eyes as he made his way through them. One of the moms came out, grabbing one of the kids and huffed. She noticed Gerard, smiling at him with a flirtatious look on her face; He also rolled his eyes at that once he was out of her sight. Even though the hotel was nice enough, He found the people in it incrediably annoying. Especially the kids. He was never a fan of children, though he had a child of his own. But he didn't want to think about her, not because he didn't like her, because he loved her a lot, and truthfully he would cry if he thought of her. 

He made his way to the car, getting in and felt that it was boiling. Outside was just as bad, the summer heat getting to him. He switched on the engine, turning on the radio, a music radio that most likely played classic rock. The car park was busy, so getting out of it was a difficulty in its finest. But he finally got out, making his way down the roads to the town that was nearby. It was a nice town, but it was just like any other, no antithetical thing about it. It was simple, it had a supermarket, mall and whatever else you could expect in a typical town. 

The shop he was aiming for, it was like a big grocery store and Wal-Mart mixed together. Basically, it had pretty much everything from food to useless shit at the back. Luckily, the car park was not at all that busy which he was more than glad about because the last thing he needed was to stress over finding a fucking parking space. Again, no expensive cars like his were around which made him feel like the odd one out, because it was evident no one in the town was super rich. A town like that certainly didn't own big mansions like his at home. Even as he walked in, he looked so out of place. Everyone wore either plain shirts, big pants and whatever was in fashion that summer of 2007. The older people wore tartan clothes and gingham patterned dresses. 

Teens raced up the escalator as it moved, laughing as they did so and swearing as if it was their superpower. He let the escalator bring him up to the top, reminding him of his daughter and she would always jump up at the top because she was scared of the escalator 'eating her'. It also brought a memory of him and his brother doing similar things when they were younger and shopping with their mother. He smiled, walking into the shop. He went straight for the food, because that was one thing he needed to get sorted first. 

Pasta; pasta pieces and the red sauce to go with it. Bread; for when he could toast it. Potatoe chips; for Frank, him and at this rate, Hayley. Alcohol; because he felt like he needed it. Cookies; to share. Cans of Cherry Coke; for Frank. Candy; for when Frank was good. And for the extras:  
Pencils; to draw. Colouring pencils; to colour in. Cigerattes; well, for obvious reasons. Two cheap phones; for now until he bought better ones. New toothbrushes; because theirs were getting old. Condoms; for when he just gave in and would just end up fucking Frank.

Though he knew he was clean, he wasn't too sure about Frank. He didn't know how many times Frank had had sex, but he knew it was at least once. He bought them just in case and he knew that he'd end up having sex with Frank sooner or later, especially with the way Frank would act. He couldn't keep in the lust forever, because even though he had stayed clear of it and was cautious about it, he so desperately wanted to be buried in Frank. It was clear that was what Frank wanted as well; 'Sir' to fuck him. He knew that very soon he was going to snap and would pin Frank down, having his way with him. Very soon. 

He paid for what he had bought, making his way back to the car with his bags, fitting them into the back seats. His own drivers seat was still covered in glitter from when Frank had tipped it on his head. He swore that some flakes of it were still on his hair even days later. He started the car again, deciding to take a short drive around the town while he was at it, because he was curious as to what there was in the town. Maybe there was a house they could live in, somewhere. 

Oh and he was more than glad to have walked right next to one of those buildings where you could check out the for sale houses that were up. He had gotten out of his car by that point of course, deciding to wonder around on foot, so that he could appreciate the hot weather. He walked around with his shades on, his hands in his blazer pocket as he strolled around, looking at what the plain town had to offer apart from annoying teens and plain dullness. It wasn't really a town you enjoyed walking around to admire, because you didn't admire it all. Unless, of course it meant something to you, in which he fully understood that. 

The building was small, with many pictures blu-tacked poorly on the window. He trained his over the houses, looking at the prices as he went. None at first caught his interest until he looked up at the very top right one, the one with the most blu-tac. He studied it, seeing it's precise dark oak finish on the outside, almost like a log cabin. It was surrounded by trees and greenery, a large patio out front. From the picture perspective, it was pretty, and it was telling his brain to ask about it, because he liked that particular one. 

So, he went in. A woman was sat behind the desk, fair hair cut to her jawline and dark purple lipstick. She had her eyes fixed on the papers she was writing on.

"Hello?" Gerard said and she immediately looked up.

"Oh, hello" She smiled sweetly. "Looking for a house?"

"Erm, yes actually" Gerard said. "I saw one in the window I particularly liked"

"What number is it?" She asked. 

"Number 10" Gerard answered, and she nodded, looking through a copy of the photos. 

"Yes, beautiful house" she said. "It's not in this town but rather the next one over, a very pretty village actually, you interested in looking around?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded.

"Okay, well I'll sort something out right now"she said, turning to the computer. After a while she turned back to Gerard. "Right, I'll need your name"

"Erm, Anthony Johnson" Gerard said. She nodded, writing it down. 

"How about you come to this address," she said, handing over a card. "At two pm on Saturday and you can look around?"

"That's perfect" Gerard smiled. 

"Okay, good" she said. "Well I believe my dear friend Lizzie will see you then"

"Alright, thank you" Gerard said.

"No problem" she smiled as he walked out.

\---

He seemed to almost forget in an hour or so how much he actually found the hotel annoying. He really wished the place could keep control of all the rich five year olds running around the place, and their mothers should also be the ones stopping them from wrecking havoc. But no, everyone seemed to love the idea of them running around, chasing each other because they chuckled and had looks saying 'kids are kids'. No, kids are how you decide to raise them when it comes to manners and not pissing off a very annoyed man named Gerard. He remembered Bandit as being well behaved, he could never imagine her running around like a lunatic. He and Lindsey had raised her right, raised her not to be spoiled and to have manners. 

Most of the women here fitted into three categories; the wife of a millionaire, dressed up in the finest dress her husband bought her while she sips at her champagne, or the single mother with about two kids (who were of course with the wild kids) and it was evident they were single by the looks they flashed him and other men. Then there were the young ladies, clinging to their boyfriends all the time. The men in this hotel varied, there were the rich business men in suits and a tie (for example, him. And the people he met the previous night), there were the young men in their early twenties impressing their girlfriends with their (not that impressive) foosball and darts skills. There was also that one odd man, who had probably won to go to the hotel somehow. 

He made his way back to the hotel room, seeing that Frank was alone when he came back, flicking through the channels. He beamed when he saw that Gerard was back and stood up. 

"Hey" Frank grinned.

"Hi, where's your friend?" Gerard asked, placing the bags down. 

"Oh, she had to go back to her hotel room" Frank replied. "What did you buy?"

Gerard shrugged. "Nothing much, though i did buy new colouring pencils and felt tips"

"Really? That's good, mine are a little shit" Frank said. "And what else?"

"I'm not going through everything" Gerard said. "I just bought a few things that we needed" 

"Condoms?" Frank giggled, pulling them out. "We don't need these"

"We do, you might have an STD" Gerard said.

"Ew, I don't" Frank stated. "I made sure of it the other week" 

"You made sure of it?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctors and everything" Frank told him. "So you can fuck me without that rubber shit, plus they feel so weird" 

"How do you know what it feels like to wear one?" Gerard questioned.

"Because I've fucked a girl before, Jamia?" Frank reminded him. 

"Oh, yeah"

"I hated it to be honest" Frank told him. "I mean it was okay, but I'd much rather be with a guy" 

"Hmm"

"Sir?" 

"Yes?"

"I love you" Frank said, hugging him suddenly, and tight. 

Gerard bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Frank. "Love you too" he mumbled. 

"I love you lots" Frank giggled. "I love you so much"

Gerard smiled, running his fingers through Frank's hair, kissing him. He liked the way Frank would have to stand on tip toes to kiss him. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Gerard, who grunted, lifting up Frank's weight. 

"I love you, I love you" Frank went on. "I like saying that" 

Gerard smiled, sitting them down on the couch so that Frank straddled him. "You're adorable" 

"You love me" Frank giggled. "I love you, Sir"

Gerard just smiled, bringing Frank's inked fingers to his lips and kissed them.

***

He brought his hands up to Frank's waist, they were lying around in bed, Frank had his pyjamas on but Gerard stayed in his white shirt and slacks. They laid on their side after Frank had turned away when he got upset by Gerard not wanting to touch him just yet. Gerard curled his fingers, tickling Frank's sides which made him squeal and giggle. Gerard smiled, kissing the back of his neck. "Have I ever told you you're so pretty?"

Frank laughed. "Lots" 

"That's because you are" Gerard grinned, picking up Frank's hand and running his fingers over the tattoes. "I also love your tattoos, so pretty" 

"I want to get more in the future" Frank told him.

"Where?" Gerard asked him, looking at the full sleeves of arm and fairly tattooed chest and hips. 

"On my legs" Frank said. "I pretty much want all of me inked"

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I love getting them" Frank told him. "Each one means something to me, most of them anyway"

Gerard ran his hand over the man playing drums on Frank's left arm. "Who's this?"

"That's my grandpapà" Frank explained. "He inspired me to play guitar although he originally wanted me to play drums" 

"And where is he now?" Gerard asked.

"Dead. He was in the Italian mafia" Frank told him. "Not sure why he died, my mama didn't like talking about it"

"Is your family from Italy?" Gerard asked.

"Well, I'm like a quarter Italian and my mama and papa are half Italian" Frank answered. "And all my ancestors were Italian"

"Who these women?" Gerard then asked, looking at the portraits on Frank's right arm. 

"My grandmammas" Frank replied. "Also dead, I think" 

"You think?" 

"Well, my family is complicated" Frank said. "I've asked my aunt but even she has no clue. I used to go around to their houses and they'd let me play with their millions of dogs"

"You like dogs then?" 

"I fucking love them, though it's sad because they remind me of my papa and mamma" Frank said. "My mama and me found Sweet Pea when we were walking together"

"Your parents seemed amazing" Gerard smiled into Frank's shoulder

"They were, until your dad and his cunthead workers got them killed" Frank muttered, pulling away from Gerard. 

"Hey, come on" Gerard whispered. "I'm not my dad, my dad is a dickhead"

"You're also a dickhead sometimes" 

"Yes, but I would never kill your family would I?" Gerard said, pulling Frank back towards him and ran his hands down his waist. 

"I know" Frank said. "But I miss my mama and papi, and they're dead. Because of your family"

Gerard pursed his lips together, pushing Frank onto his back, lifting up the shirt he was wearing and lowered his head. He placed his lips on Frank's hips, directly on the birds and blew a raspberry, causing Frank to squeal and laugh. "Cheer up, stop being grumpy" Gerard whispered, blowing another on to the boy's skin.

"Stop" he giggled. "It feels so weird" 

Gerard smiled against Frank's skin before he began to start kissing over the right bird, tracing his lips over it. He liked the two bird tattoos a lot. In fact, they were probably his favourite as he began to suck on the inked skin. Frank let out a soft groan, his fingers coming to place his hand on Gerard's head. Gerard moved to the other one, seeing that he had left a soft hickey on the right one. His lips skimmed past the lettering of 'and' and were placed open and wet on the bird. He began to suck on that one, hearing Frank's quiet moans. He lifted his lips off, a trail of spit connected to his lips and the boy's hip, a small puddle of saliva on the tattoo. He had managed to leave a hickey on that one as well. 

He look up at Frank, who was flustered and biting his lip. Gerard moved back up, smiling at him. "I think you really should get more"

Frank smiled. "You'd like that?"

Gerard nodded. 

"When are we going to have sex?" Frank asked him suddenly. 

"Oh, um-what?" Gerard frowned. 

"When are we going to have sex?" Frank repeated. "We've both said we love each, and when people are in love they have sex"

"Well, they don't have to"

"Yes, we will" Frank stated. "I know you want to fuck me, Sir" 

"I do..."

"When will we have sex then?" Frank asked. "We're in love, let's make love" 

"Soon" Gerard said. "Very soon if you want"

"That is what I want" Frank told him. "And it's what you want. I bet you'd love to fuck me hard, feel me around your dick" 

Gerard pressed his lips together. "Hmm" 

"I want you to fuck me, Sir" Frank said. "I'm giving you all my consent"

"I know" Gerard said. "We can soon, just not tonight" 

"Then when?" Frank asked.

"Tomorrow" Gerard replied. "Tomorrow night, then we can"

"Yeah. Yes please" Frank nodded. 

"You sure?" Gerard asked.

"Yes" Frank nodded. "Very sure, I want it"

\---

He lifted the glass bottle to his lips, feeling the cold fluid of beer passing down his throat as he stood next to the mini fridge in the dark abyss of the suite. He wasn't sure why he had up and left the bed to drink this alcohol, but it had. It was as if the consuetude of his past addiction was shouting to him. It was whispering tempting things to inveigle him into drinking the cold drink that had affected his past. It was only one drink, not much to fall back into his addictions that he had fought almost a decade ago. With the help of wife. Oh, and that caused him one big sip. It was like he was trying the wash away memories, stopping them from entering his brain and going through a melt-down.

Oh why did he leave? Were his thoughts. And within two more drinks he thought: 'what if i had never met Frankie?' Which led two different sides to him talking at once, one of them saying; 'he seemed to make me happier, showed me things that lit up my days, He's my special boy' but one side, one side that was bitter, muttered in distasteful anger; 'He caused shit for me. I never would have ended here, I probably would still have daughter. He caused me to many bad things' and they were haunting him. Both versions of him left the physical Gerard to drop down, blubbering as he sat on the floor, his back to the wall.

Oh what had he done? He had left himself a sobbing mess on the floor, not knowing what going through his head. Why were all his consciences talking to him; telling him different things. What was he supposed to do? He felt like everyone hated him at that moment, he could feel his grandma looking down at him in disgust. Was she really? Or could she be feeling sympathy, shaking her head as she watched her grandson weep? What even was his life and emotion anymore? He was so messed up, he thought himself a bad person, a cruel person. Why did Frank love him? Why did he love Frank? Why did anyone love? 

It had left him into committing so many things, most of them illegal, just because he loved Frank so dearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x  
> Make sure to leave a comment, I love them so much.  
> It's my birthday on Saturday, I'm getting a new bass


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new bass for my birthday y'all.

\---

This was all going to be new to him. He was straight, he had only ever found himself nestled inbetween a woman's legs and only ever found his lips on a woman's lips, neck, breast and cunt. He preferred that kind of sex, the sex with women. He preferred tits and a pussy, not a dick. Though with all this in his head, he had thought over it a lot. He knew that gay sex couldn't be all that bad, he had done anal before, but he had never had to deal with a cock. The sex that he had planned with Frank seemed partially experimental. He didn't want to sound narcissistic, but he knew that he was good at sex, and he knew he'd make Frank feel good. He just also needed to figure out what a man liked while he was being fucked. The sex with Frank at the point in time was mainly for love and care, it was what Frank wanted him to do and he was willing to give that to Frank.

Doing this was purely showing his love and affection for Frank, a symbol of nurture. He was basically taking away Frank's virginity, although he had had sex before, it was with a girl and Frank stated he did not like being one the one to fuck. He had whispered to Gerard saying that he wasn't too keen on girls and their vaginas, that he would prefer to have sex with a guy. Frank had asked him to treat him like Gerard was taking his virginity, to appreciate and amore him with every thrust. Gerard liked that idea, the idea of being gentle and loving for this sex, love Frank to pieces as he felt the boy around him.

And that's what he planned to do as he brought Frank by the hand into their bedroom. The bedroom was already dark, with only a little moonlight tinting the room a low, blue colour. He left the door slightly open for some extra light and sat down on the end of the bed, Frank standing in front of him. They were fully dressed from going outside that day, shoes on and everything. Frank looked slightly nervous as he stood in front of Gerard.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked him in a low whisper. 

"Yes" Frank nodded.

"Right" Gerard muttered. "I'll take your clothes off, and you'll take off mine, okay?"

"Yeah" Frank nodded once again. 

Gerard nodded, biting his lip as he reached forward to Frank's pink belt. He un-buckled it, pulling it from the denim loops and letting it drop to the floor. His next movement was to fiddle with the jean button, releasing it from the hole so it was loose. He looked up at Frank for extra consent, and when he got a nod, Gerard hooked his fingers in the jeans, slowly pulling them all the way down to the boy's ankles. Frank stood out of them, kicking them behind him. Gerard reached for his shoes, untying the dirty laces slowly. Frank lifted his foot to let Gerard slide the converse off, doing the same with the other. He then went for the white socks, peeling them off just as slowly as he had done with the shoes. He wanted everything to be slow when it came to this. 

He reached up for Frank's open zip up hoodie and slid it off the boy's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground around him. Frank took off his own shirt, peeling it off faster than Gerard would have done. And then he was stood there, standing in his 5'4 beauty and all his tattoos on show in just his underwear. Gerard bit his lip, looking Frank up and down before he made his next movement. Frank looked at him with curious and excited eyes as Gerard reached forward to slip his fingers inside of Frank's boxers, as he began to pacefully pull them down Frank's legs. Frank let out a shaky breath as he stood out of his boxers, looking down at Gerard while he was now fully undressed. Gerard smiled, reaching an arm out to stroke Frank's inner thigh, causing the younger to shiver. 

Gerard stood up from the bed, moving to walk behind Frank and placed his hands on the teen's waist. He kissed slowly at the skin at the back of Frank's neck, where he whined.

"Sir... please" Frank breathed.

"Go lay on the bed" Gerard whispered to him. 

Frank obeyed, stepping forward to crawl onto the bed, stopping when he reached the pillows and then turned to lay down. His head was propped slightly by the pillows and he stared at the older man with anticipation and wait. Gerard reached down, taking off his own shoes and socks before he too crawled up on the bed, making his way over to Frank. He now hovered over him as their legs twisted with one anothers, and Gerard was propped up by his hands. He winced at the feeling of Frank's cock pressing against him, he wasn't used to this kind of sex. 

"Sir, it's fine if you don't..." Frank began.

"No. I want to. I just haven't gotten used to it as much" Gerard said. "I'll be fine, just undress me"

Frank nodded, he reached up to slip Gerard's blazer off and let it fall off of the bed. He trailed his hands to the comic tie and slowly slid it apart from its knot, sliding it from Gerard's neck and dropped it next to him. Gerard shifted as Frank started to unbutton Gerard's shirt, and halfway through, Frank lifted himself up, kissing at Gerard's chest. The older man groaned as Frank finished unbuttoning it as he kissed at the skin. Gerard shook off his shirt, allowing it to drop onto the bed. Frank bit his lip, pulling Gerard down to kiss him harshly and hard, slipping his tongue in almost immediately. As he did so, he unbuttoned Gerard's slacks and pushed them down as far as he could. Gerard pulled away from the kiss, placing his head in Frank's shoulder as he kicked them off. 

Of course, the next thing to go was Gerard's boxers, which he dithered on before he pulled them down. His dick making rapid contact with Frank's, causing him to cringe and Frank to gasp. Frank again pulled Gerard down, pressing their bodies together and both their erections to be pressed in between. Gerard groaned as he kissed Frank, sliding his heavy and stuttering tongue into Frank's mouth to taste the sweet flavour. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck to keep them pressed together, rubbing himself against Gerard. Gerard pulled away, panting as he looked down at Frank, who was already flustered and had thin layer of sweat. He brushed Frank's fringe away from his eyes and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. Frank breathed out, looking up at Gerard with wide and lusted eyes. This was happening, this was what Gerard both wanted to do and didn't want to do. He didn't quite understand how he could be straight, be the biggest vagina and tits fan but feel so turned on by a teen boy. It was confusing and it frustrated him, but he so wanted to do it. 

"You sure?" Gerard breathed out his question.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question" Frank replied. 

Gerard furrowed his brows, thinking. "Yes, I'm sure" 

"Fuck me then" Frank almost ordered him. 

Gerard let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes. He opened them as Frank grabbed his wrist, bringing Gerard's fingers to his soft lips, nibbling them before sliding them into his mouth. Gerard groaned at the feeling of the teen's tongue swirling around the long digits, sucking on them and looked up at the older man while he did so. Frank slid them out, letting Gerard take control of his now spit-covered fingers. Gerard costively brought his fingers down, bringing them to Frank's entrance. The ring of muscle still felt tight as he pressed the pad of fingers to it, making Frank keen. He started to push in, slightly effortlessly as he was used to fingering people by this age. Sure, the anal was tighter but he still could do it easily. Frank winced in feeble pain and dug into Gerard's shoulders with his nails. 

He was able to go knuckle deep pretty fast, both fingers now overwhelmed with heat and tightness. He let Frank to move a little before he pulled his fingers back out, moving them in again at a steady pace. Frank hummed, letting his hands fall to Gerard's arms. Gerard admired Frank's face while he did this, seeing that the teen had his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted back. Gerard leaned down to give Frank a few pecks on the lips as his fingers slid in and out, opening Frank up. He hoped that Frank was feeling alright, because he couldn't quite tell Frank's emotions. And when he hit the prostate, Frank cried out in pleasure and surprise, cringing afterwards. 

"Tell me when you're ready" Gerard whispered in Frank's ear. 

Frank nodded. "Now, please now" 

"You sure?" Gerard asked. "It is going to hurt"

"I'm-oh fuck" Frank moaned and his reply was interrupted by Gerard's fingers brushing against the prostate again. "I'm-fuck, I'm good" 

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked. "I don't want to cause you too much pain"

"Just fucking do it" Frank said harshly. "Please, I need it"

"Okay, okay" Gerard said, pulling his fingers out with a pop. He reached to the side, opening up the drawer and pulling out a condom packet. 

"No... Sir, we don't need it" Frank said. "We're clean" 

"Frankie, I know, but I think it'll be best" Gerard said. 

"No, I just want to feel you, I don't want that rubber shit between us" Frank told him. 

"I don't care, I'm using it" Gerard said. "It'll hurt less and it's easier to lubricate" 

Frank huffed. "Okay"

Gerard nodded, ripping open the foil and taking out the condom. He threw the package onto the floor and placed the condom at his tip, rolling it on like he had been for years. Frank opened up his legs more, his knees bent and on either side of Gerard's hips. Gerard spat into his hand, slicking his cock up. He leaned down, kissing Frank softly and slowly as he grabbed Frank's legs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist, squeezing Frank's chubby thighs. He placed his hands on Frank's hips, elevating them so that he could ready his tip to Frank's entrance. Frank gasped, holding onto Gerard's shoulders. Gerard sucked in a breath before he began to push into the loosened ring of muscle, his jaw going slack and light. Frank whined, his grip stronger on Gerard's shoulders and Gerard's grip on Frank's hips also became harsher. 

Gerard groaned at the feeling of Frank around his tip, the warm tightness already causing his stomach to knot. He pushed in more, his breathed becoming heavier. Frank whimpered, gasping. Gerard kissed at Frank's neck softly and he panted, only half inside of Frank. 

"Ow-hurts" Frank whimpered, his eyes watering. 

"It'll get better, I promise" Gerard whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "You just need to go through the pain, then it will be so much better" 

Frank nodded, kissing Gerard passionately as Gerard pushed in more. Frank cringed against Gerard's lips, but Gerard kissed him harder to try and distract Frank from the pain. Gerard of course did not know how much it probably would hurt, as he had of course never been fucked. He only knew because of his wife and her past descriptions of it after they tried it for the first time. Soon, their hips were flush together, their bodies pressed against each other as Gerard was all the way in and panting. He disconnected their lips as Frank gasped at the feeling. Gerard cursed under his breath at the tightness around him and slowly pulled out of Frank, leaving just the tip to be left only a little inside of him. 

He didn't move for while, he just had his buried in the crook of Frank's neck as he let out heavy breaths, his hands still having a grip on Frank's stuttering hips. Frank tried to push up, attempting to push Gerard back inside of him.

"Sir... please" Frank breathed, sounding frustrated. "Gerard"

Gerard steadied himself, taking in a deep breath before he slowly slid in again, all the way to the base of his cock before he slid out again, hearing Frank's jagged breaths. He felt as if Frank was loosened and open enough, and as he was nearly to the point of sliding all the way out, he all but slammed back into Frank all the way, causing the younger to cry out loudly and finish it with a moan. 

"Shit" Frank choked. "Fuck, keep going"

Gerard began a pace, a pace that was intentionally quite slow. It was the best pace to go for at first, and it seemed it as Frank got used to it, and was letting out short and soft moans as Gerard slid in and out of him. He was a little concerned about his grip on Frank, but it helped him to fuck into him and hold his hips up properly. The teen's thick thighs were wrapped around his waist tightly as they shook a little and his arms were now at his sides, hands clutching at the sheets. Gerard looked down at their hips, seeing how their bodies collided with each thrust and he groaned at how good it felt. 

Frank's sounds at that moment were mainly gasps and short moans, his mouth open and his eyes shut tight. Gerard bit his lip as he watched Frank getting fucked by him, looking like he was loving absolutely all of it. He released one hand from his grip and gently caressed Frank's cheek, the back of his hand running over the flustered skin that was starting to sweat. Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist, moving his hand to interlock his fingers with Gerard. Gerard pinned their hands down at the side of the teen's head, just at the moment Gerard managed to hit the spot perfectly. 

Frank let out a loud, high-pitched moan and threw his head back. "Oh fuck"

"Fuck" Gerard muttered under his breath, making his pace just a little faster.

Now he knew where he was hitting, he kept at the angle, managing to hit Frank's prostate with each thrust. Frank was then letting out different moans then before, these were more high-pitched, long and had much more content, gratification and relishment. Gerard leaned back down, attaching his lips to Frank's again as he made sure that the kiss would be sweet and loving. Frank occasionally moaned into Gerard's mouth, shoving his tongue back in afterwards with much more eagerness. Gerard broke away from the kiss again, leaving open mouthed kisses at Frank's neck, tracing the tattoos with his lips. 

He felt Frank move his free hand down in an attempt to jerk himself off, but Gerard did not want that at all. He wanted to make sure that he would be giving Frank all the pleasure, and he knew that he was able to make Frank cum untouched. So, he grabbed Frank's wrist, pinning it harshly over his head. But he made sure that their other hands were interlocked, he liked knowing that they held hands during this. Frank whined against Gerard's lips as Gerard's hips still moved, moving in and out of the teen. He wasn't too sure how soon he would last, but he felt that it was going to be soon as they kept their increasingly fast pace. 

He had chosen to go faster, faster and harder into Frank. He was sure it would build up their orgasms soon because he already felt on the edge, and he could tell that Frank too was also close by the way his moans changed. Gerard let out occasional moans too, low and long ones as he fucked into Frank. And the boy's prostate was being hit enough times to be sending him over the edge, because Gerard knew that if he hit it enough, Frank would fall into pieces right there. His grip on Frank's was strong as he was trying to contain himself. He carried on, letting his head drop onto Frank's shoulder and felt the feeling of Frank wrapped around his cock. 

"Sir... I think I'm" Frank moaned. "Gonna"

Gerard nodded his head. "Shit, me too" 

He went faster, fast but gentle as he tried to push Frank into his orgasm. They were both sweaty by this point and their hair was matted to their foreheads. Gerard slipped his hand up to link his fingers with Frank's on the hand that he was using to pin Frank's wrist down. He held both of Frank's small hands tightly, moving in and out of him. He hit Frank's prostate with one last slam into the boy and the younger's back arched up, his head thrown back and a loud moan leaking from his lips as he came between them. 

"Fucking love you" Frank almost screamed as he was rode from his orgasm. 

Gerard moaned at the sight, slamming into Frank even more as he got himself even more his own orgasm. He shut his eyes tight, burying his head into Frank's neck as he panted loudly, Frank feeling weak and limp underneath him. And he was close, so close as he fucked into the only boy he had ever loved, the first male he had been with and his special baby boy. 

"Fucking beautiful" Gerard basically spat as he then tipped over, the knot becoming undone as he came into the condom, his cock buried in Frank.

He felt so tired, so worn out. He felt like he had just spent hours exercising and he felt as if he could just fall asleep there and then while he was still inside of Frank. But, he pulled out, lifting himself off of Frank. He rolled off the condom, not bothering to find a bin as he threw it somewhere in the room. He laid back down next to Frank, who immediately moved to rest his head on Gerard's chest and wrapped one of his arms around Gerard's waist like he hugging a teddy. Gerard ran his hands through Frank's hair and grabbed one of Frank's hands; kissing it and each individual finger.

"I love you" Gerard said. 

"I love you too, so much" Frank smiled. 

"You feeling okay?" Gerard asked.

"Sore. But it was worth it" Frank grinned. 

Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's forehead.

"You're the best ever" Frank said. "I love you so much, and I want us to be together forever"

"Me too" Gerard whispered.

"Do you promise that we'll be together forever?" Frank asked. "So it's just us?"

"I promise" Gerard smiled. 

"Pinky promise?" Frank asked, holding out his little finger. 

"Pinky promise" Gerard said, wrapping his pinky around Frank's.

\---

When he woke up, it was still night. He was a little annoyed at waking up in the middle of the night, but he let his eyes flutter open nevertheless. The first sight he saw being Frank's face near to his. The boy was fast asleep, his breaths soft and quiet. He looked pretty in the blue light of the moonlight, the shadows of his face defining all his features. His lip ring twinkled slightly from the lights in the suite living room. Gerard moved his arm ever so carefully from his grip on Frank's waist, moving to sit up on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair-which was still a little sweaty-and sighed. He was cold though, even if it was a summer night. He looked back down at Frank, remembering that they were naked, remembering that they had had sex. 

He slipped out of bed, finding his pyjama bottoms (that were draped over the chair in the corner) and pulled them on, leaving nothing on the top half of his body. He sniffed before he left the bedroom, of course walking out quietly. He made his way through the living room to the small kitchenette suited near the bathroom. There, there was his trusted fridge that he had kept his alchohol in, the alcohol he had bought the other day and the alcohol from that day. He opened it up, wiping some of the lettering on the wipeboard that came with the design. The writing was Frank's from earlier and he had wrote 'Frankie wuz here :)' and 'Frankie is the best and Sir is not' 

Gerard took out one of his glasses of lager, the strong type and was a full pint. He picked two out because he needed it. He leaned against the counter as he drank, trying to get this pain-filled cloud that lingered to go away and not to bother him. It told him so many things and reminded him of so many things that he did not want to be reminded of. It always felt to him like Greg's gun was ready to shoot at him, and sometimes Gerard wished that it had and that Greg didn't know about Frank. He could have saved a lot of people from negative emotions and suffering if he hadn't been born at all. But he had created such a beautiful and wonderful person, and she deserved to have been born and Gerard wanted her to do well. She didn't need to know her mess of her father, her father who was no doubt a sick person. But these are only Gerard's thoughts, you might agree or you might not but those thoughts would forever seem to haunt the thirty five year old man. 

He downed the first pint, slamming the empty bottle on the counter. He picked up the other one, bringing it into the seating area with him as he stood there, staring out of the window. The streets and the pool looked gorgeous at night as they glowed, shining out to Gerard as he took large swings of his beer. Most of the lights in the hotel were out, but there was an odd five windows with a light. He wondered what their story was. He heard shuffling, and that's when he saw Frank in the bedroom doorway, leaning against it and dressed in Gerard's shirt and boxers. The shirt was far too big for him and it was only buttoned by the two middle buttons. He stared at the older man, his head tilted to the side. 

"You shouldn't be drinking" Frank said. "It's bad for you"

Gerard shrugged. "I don't care"

"You should" Frank said. "My papa almost died from drinking" 

"You seem to bring them into everything now" Gerard muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

Frank didn't say anything, just looked down at the floor and kicked the carpet gently.

"Go back to sleep" Gerard told him.

Frank looked back up. "Not without you"

"Frankie, please, just go to sleep" Gerard sighed. "I'll be there when I've finished"

"I'm not doing anything unless you put the bottle down" Frank said, raising an brow. 

Gerard sighed. "I'll be fine, it's only two pints"

"No you won't, because you'll drink more" Frank said. "I'm not a little kid, I know how it works and I'm not sleeping unless you stop"

"Frank..."

"Please, Sir" Frank said. "Come back to bed, forget about the drink" 

Gerard pursed his lips. He looked back at his drink then at Frank. He saw Frank's pleading eyes and placed down the bottle slowly on the window sill. He saw Frank smile as he walked back towards him. Frank stood on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck and kiss him hard. Frank pulled away, looking at Gerard admirably. Gerard smiled back, reaching down to pick the teen up bridal style. Frank giggled, kissing Gerard's cheek. They went back into the bedroom where Gerard dropped Frank back onto the bed and crawled in with him. He pressed his chest to Frank's back and pulled the cover over them both, kissing Frank in his hair. He grabbed Frank's hand, linking their fingers together.

***

(Earlier that day) 

"Can you stop that?" Gerard grunted as he held hands with Frank down the street, who was jumping over every crack in the pavement. 

"I'm avoiding the cracks" Frank giggled as his jumps and hops meant Gerard being tugged by their joint hands. 

"Why?" 

"'Cause I'll die" Frank shrugged, laughing as almost stepping on one. 

Gerard let go of Frank's hand, making him stumble and caused his converse to come intact with one of the pavement cracks. Frank gasped, scowling at Gerard. "You made me stand on one" 

"One won't matter, you can continue doing it, come on" Gerard said, getting impatient.

"I can't, I'm dead now" Frank stated, crossing his arms. 

"Frankie, come on" Gerard sighed as Frank stood there. 

Frank shook his head. "Dead people can't move" 

Gerard rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around him. "Dead people can't stand either, so come on" 

Frank raised his eyebrows before he dropped to the floor, sitting on the pavement with his legs crossed. "I'm not going anywhere"

Gerard groaned as people gave them a few looks. "Frankie, get up"

"I'm dead" Frank stated. 

"Get up" Gerard ordered. "We're going whether you like it or not" 

"Dead" Frank just said simply. 

"Frank" 

"He's dead, sorry" Frank shrugged. 

"I'll get you ice cream if you come back to life" Gerard suggested. 

"Two scoop?" Frank asked.

"Yes" Gerard nodded and Frank smiled. 

The teen got up, running to Gerard's side again and giggled. "I'm alive again!" And he grabbed Gerard's hand. 

Gerard smiled "good, I would've left you there"

"Then I'd haunt you forever" Frank said. 

"If you're dying, I'm dying with you" Gerard told him as he tried to keep up with Frank (who was skipping)

"Aww, really?" Frank said. "That's the nicest thing you've probably ever said"

Gerard chuckled. "Well, you're the only thing I have left" 

"You're the only thing I have left as well" Frank said. "But that doesn't matter, because it's just us two forever, we're going to be old together"

"I'm twice your age, I'll be old way before you" Gerard said.

"Oh well" Frank shrugged. "You can warn me about the bad things of being old, though you're already quite old"

Gerard chuckled, kissing Frank's temple.

-

The restaurant was much nicer and decorative than he had imagined it. It was an Italian restaurant he had found while searching for good places to eat. He enjoyed Italian once in a while and he knew that Frank would like it. The front door was clear but framed with a dark oak, which also went for the large windows. The windows had a checkered pattern on them and showed a sneak peek of what was inside of the restaurant. The walls were adorned with fake ivy, both on the outside and walls, and he later discovered the inside walls as well. It was small, but it was gorgeously small and stood out from the rest of the grey street. 

The sign above the door was a very clear message that this restaurant was 'Antonia and Carlo's' in red neon. People were already inside and tucked into their meals while they laughed and chatted. A wooden canopy hung over them and had a variety of flowers wrapped around it's wooden planks. The plant boxes outside were full, full with green lush and colour. The steps leading up to the doorway were perfectly sculpted.

"We're eating here?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice" Gerard replied. "You like it?"

"Yeah, of course I love Italian" Frank said. "Do you think they have good pizza?"

"I'm sure they will do, come on" Gerard said and brought Frank to the doorway, letting go of his hand once they were inside. 

Gerard pushed his sun glasses to the top of his head and walked over to the counter. A man sat behind it, looking through a book. The counter was tall and went all the way up to Gerard's chest while Frank had to stand on his tip toes to just hook his chin onto it. The man looked up, smiling at them. "You want a table?" 

"Yes please" Gerard nodded and Frank spotted the small plate of lollipops 

"Are these free?" Frank asked the man.

"Yes they are" the man said, smiling and nodding. 

Frank grinned, reaching up to grab a handful of them and stuffed them into jacket pocket. The man looked a little shocked but didn't seem to mind. He smiled again at Frank and stood out from the counter. He looked through a checklist of tables and nodded at one that he seemed to think was best. "Okay, I've found a good one, come along" 

They both followed the man through the restaurant. Gerard made sure to look around at what the place had to offer. Paintings filled the walls of naked women, with only their hair or leaves covering their genitalia. The statues were that of cupids with robes wrapped around them. The lighting gave the place a warm, welcoming feel as there weren't many windows and the lights were almost orange. The tables were dark oak with carvings in the legs and edges, same went for the chairs. The place was fairly packed, but luckily it wasn't noisy or anything.

"Here is a great table for the both of you" the man said as they entered a small room at the back, mainly filled with two seater tables. 

"Thanks" Gerard said sitting down on one of the chairs while Frank sat on the opposite one. 

"You're welcome, I'll have a waiter soon" the man informed them before he walked off. 

"I haven't been somewhere like since I was younger" Frank said. "My auntie just took me to McDonald's and the dodgy café that her sort of boyfriend owns" 

"Sort of?" 

"Well, she'd go around to his house once every month and he came to our house a couple of times" Frank said. "And both times im pretty sure they fucked"

"Oh" Gerard nodded. 

"He used to call me midget biscuit" Frank told him. 

Gerard chuckled. 

"Don't laugh! It was mean" Frank said. 

"And why 'biscuit'?" Gerard asked him.

"Because he used to bring cookies over for my aunt but I ended up eating them instead" Frank told him. "Where's the menu?"

"Here" Gerard said, passing Frank one of the menus in the rack. He looked through his own, seeing all the pastas, lasagna, pizza and other Italian dishes. 

"I'm getting the pepperoni pizza" Frank said after a while, closing up the menu. "What about you? Or is this place not expensive enough for you?"

"I'm just going to order a regular old lasagna" Gerard replied. "With chips on the side"

"Can I get the large pizza?" Frank asked him. "I'm in the mood for eating a lot"

"Sure" Gerard said. 

Frank placed the menu on his head, balancing it. "Lookie! My mom said that this is what princesses do" 

"My daughter tried to do that all the time" Gerard said. "You should try it with books" 

The waiter came and Frank took the menu off of his head and placed it down. The woman had beach blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and wore bright red lipstick, reminding Gerard of Lindsey. 

"Hey, are you ready to order?" She asked. 

"Yes we are" Gerard replied. "I'd like the regular lasagna please" 

The waiter scribbled it down and turned to Frank.

"I want the large pepperoni pizza" Frank said.

"Please" Gerard whispered under his breath to Frank.

"Please, Ms" Frank repeated after Gerard, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Okay" the waitress nodded and scribbled it down. "And for drinks?"

"Coca Cola for the both of us, please" Gerard said to her.

"Actually i want a banana milkshake" Frank told the waitress, who nodded it wrote it down. 

"No, I didn't say he could have one" Gerard interrupted and the waitress looked apologetic.

"I can have a milkshake if I want one" Frank stated, talking to both the waitress and Gerard.

"No" Gerard said, shaking his head.

By this point the waitress looked confused and overwhelmed. "I-um...?"

"Please" Frank said to Gerard. 

"Well-"

"Please, Daddy" Frank smirked and Gerard sighed. 

"Fine he can have the fucking milkshake" Gerard told the waitress who looked a little bewildered. 

"Okay, we'll have the order ready for you as soon as we can" she said before she walked off, heels clicking on the floor. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank. "You little shit"

Frank grinned. "I knew you wouldn't resist"

It took ten minutes for Frank to grow impatient. He whined, placing his head on the table. "They're taking forever" 

"Its only been ten minutes, Frankie" Gerard said to him. 

"That's too long" Frank whined. "I'm hungry" 

Gerard rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair. He looked over at the mom and her child in the corner, the mom reading a magazine and the kid sitting quietly while colouring. "That kid is more behaved than you"

"Fuck you" Frank muttered. 

"You watch that mouth" Gerard mumbled. 

"Or what?" Frank sassed, raising an eyebrow. 

Gerard just looked him darkly. "Hmm" 

"They should hurry up with our food then" Frank said, sitting sideways in his chair and kicking the floor. 

"It'll take longer than ten minutes, be patient" Gerard told him. 

"It's been twelve minutes now" Frank muttered. "Can I get one of those colouring things?" 

"They only give them to kids" Gerard replied. 

"Say I'm like ten then" Frank said.

"You look like teenager, that's not going to work" Gerard said. 

Frank whined. "I'm bored"

Gerard just decided to ignore him for another ten minutes because he didn't want to deal with Frank's whining. He hoped he didn't look like a single father who had no idea what he was doing with his parenting. Looking after Frank seemed harder than looking after Bandit, who would have just sat there well behaved and not whine. But Frank was, he was like a child who hadn't been taught manners and knowing his upbringing, he probably wasn't. He wished he knew a reason for the boy's childlike behaviour. 

Luckily for them both, their meals arrived at Frank immediately shot up as the waitress placed their meals in front of them along with Gerard's coke and Frank's milkshake. Frank grinned wildly at the waitress. 

"Thanks Miss, I was waiting forever" Frank said to her.

"Frank" Gerard hissed, then looked up to the waitress who didn't look too shocked. "I'm so sorry, he's basically a child" 

She chuckled. "It's fine, I feel his pain" then walked away. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gerard hissed quietly. 

"You should watch -your- mouth" Frank said, picking a slice of pizza up. 

"Can't you just behave for at least a day?" Gerard asked him.

"What you gonna do about it?" Frank asked him, taking a bite. "Spank me?"

"I should" Gerard muttered, digging into his own meal. 

Frank smirked, picking up his milkshake and drank it, creating the milkshake to surround his mouth. "Do I have a milk moustache?"

"Yes" 

Frank licked it off, taking another bite of his pizza. "This is good shit" 

"You like it?" Gerard asked. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Well obviously or I wouldn't be eating it"

Gerard nodded, eating his lasagna.

-

"Can I have that ice cream now?" Frank asked once they finished their meal. "They have two scoops"

"You know what? No" Gerard said and Frank frowned.

"Why not?" Frank asked. 

"I don't think you deserve it" Gerard said

"I do, I came back alive because you said you'd buy me ice cream" Frank said. 

"I don't care" Gerard replied. "You're not getting any anymore" 

"Why fucking not?" Frank scowled 

"Well, the swearing for starters. And you didn't use any manners and you were rude" Gerard listed. 

"Bullshit" Frank said. 

"See? That's the stuff that doesn't allow to get what you wanted" Gerard said. 

"That's so unfair" 

"Not for me, you don't deserve anything with your attitude" Gerard told him.

"Fine" Frank muttered. 

"Come on, we're going" Gerard said, getting up from the chair and leaving the cash on the table. Frank got up too following Gerard out of the restaurant. 

When they were outside, Frank reached for Gerard's hand but he jerked it away. Frank looked hurt. Gerard sighed reaching for Frank's hand but Frank jerked his hand away this time, looking like he was about to cry. "Frankie... come on"

"No, you're so mean" Frank said, beginning to cry. 

"No, no, please don't cry" Gerard said, trying to brush away Frank's tears. 

"Fuck you" Frank cried, full on crying. 

"Frankie... please stop crying" Gerard whispered. 

But Frank just ran, ran down the busy street, pushing past people who had been giving them looks through the whole scene. Gerard cursed as he broke into a run after Frank, and had to apologize to every person he bumped into as he chased after the teen. He was out of breath after going down a couple of streets, but he was getting closer to Frank, who looked back every now and again and tried to run faster away from him. At one point he could see that Frank was now laughing, people gave them dirty looks as they ran past them. 

When Frank turned a corner into an alleyway, Gerard managed to catch him easily. He grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him back and twirled him back so that their chests hit and was able to wrap his arms tightly around Frank. Frank laughed, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. They were both out of breath and Frank's eyes were still red from crying as they stared at each other. Frank leaned forward, connecting their lips together. Gerard smiled against the teen's lips. 

"It's a good job I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Did you like this chapter? What are your opinions on them so far. I love to see your comments, they make me feel very determined to write more


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I've haven't been feeling all to well. Bit of a shitty chapter sorry.

He felt too tired to wake up. His mind had woken up but he kept his eyes shut in hope of falling asleep again. He could tell that it was morning though by the way his closed vision was that terrifying red colour. His position was also very comfortable. That day he didn't really have anything to do so he just planned on staying in bed all day. The next day he had to go and look around the house he had seen which he was looking forward to. He was more than happy to hopefully get out of the hotel. The bed was comfy, sure but he really wanted to be somewhere that he could call home. Somewhere more private. He did suspect that the house would be fine and that his future self was going to say yes, because he really fucking wanted a house right then. 

He was very warm as he laid there. And that was mainly due to the fact that he had Frank's back pressed up to his chest. Frank was like a radiator at that moment, he didn't understand why he was so warm. Then again, it was summer and Frank always seemed to be warm anyways. His arm was slumped over Frank's waist, his hand up his shirt and his fingertips rested on the soft skin of Frank's stomach. He could feel Frank's hair just in front of him, almost tickling his nose. He could also smell the soft scent of Frank, which was a musky berries scent and ladies deodorant. The bed itself smelled that of sex, a mix of sweat and cum. He was still in his pyjama pants from when he had briefly left the bed the night before. It was possibly a bad idea because he was incredibly warm under the heat of the covers, his pants and the warmth of Frank. 

He held Frank's sleeping, small figure a little tightly even so. He loved to lay with Frank like this, just them under the covers. He had gotten intimate with Frank that night, and of course he did not regret it. Sex with a male wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. Though, it was Frank he had done it with, and even though Frank was a boy, everything about him he was attracted to. He had been wanting to fuck him for a while, and he now he had, he knew just how good it really was. Now he knew he was more comfortable with having sex with someone that didn't have a vagina, he wanted to experiment. He wanted to experiment what would please the male boy. What he could do to send Frank moaning and writhing. He only knew how to do that with a woman. Fingering, eating out, trailing his lips over their breasts and cunt, were the ways he knew how to please a women without fucking them. He didn't really know how to please a male without sex, other than handjobs, blowjobs and kissing their necks. He did not want a dick in his mouth, that was a big no for him. 

He felt Frank stir in his arms, wiggling about as he probably awakened from his asleep. Frank moved, pressing his hips to Gerard's and caused Gerard to take a sharp intake of breath. Frank stayed still for a minute before pressing back against him, giggling. Gerard grabbed his hips to stop him from doing so. 

"Don't" Gerard whispered, his voice hoarse.

Frank laughed, sitting up from his position and Gerard's arm fell from his waist. Gerard brought his hand under his head and moved into a position which was more comfortable. Though, he felt Frank move closer to him. Frank's breath was tickling his face and he frowned, wanting to sleep. He opened up one eye to peer up at Frank, who was right next to his face and grinning. That stupid smile, the smile that Gerard loved so much but hated that he could fall easily under. 

"Hey" Frank whispered. 

"Hmm" Gerard said, tired.

"You're handsome" Frank giggled, running his tattoed knuckles over Gerard's face. 

"You too, baby" Gerard muttered, closing his eyes.

"No, I'm pretty" Frank said. "I don't like handsome, it's too manly" 

Gerard chuckled under his breath, with his eyes closed. Frank began to poke him, but Gerard pushed his hand away, groaning. "Baby, I'm tired" 

"No, wake up" Frank complained. 

"Frankie, sweetheart you get up, I'll be there soon" Gerard muttered. "Go watch TV"

"When is soon?" Frank asked.

"Ten minutes" Gerard muttered. 

"I like being with you, cuddling with you though" Frank told him.

"Stay in bed with me then" Gerard said. 

"No" Frank whined. "I want to get up"

Gerard sighed. "Honey, just go watch TV or something, I'll be there soon".

Frank huffed. "Okay" and he kissed Gerard's cheek before jumping out of bed and out of the bedroom. 

Gerard sighed, snuggling more into the bed. He was a little less warm now he didn't have Frank pressed against him. Though, he was starting to feel hungry and he understood because he hadn't actually ate anything since they came back from the restaurant. His head was hurting from the alcohol he had drunk before falling asleep again and his body seemed almost stiff. He heard the faint sound of the television and Frank talking to the dog. He could still smell the lingering scent of Frank next to him and it made his stomach feel fluttery and warm. He was already craving to have Frank back in his arms even though he did a few minutes ago.

He remembered last night again, the images of skin and Frank's aroused faces were brought back into his mind. The noises that Frank made vibrating into his ears and going straight to his groin. He remembered pinning Frank's wrists above his head. Frank seemed like he enjoyed it, especially with all the noises he made. The feminine moans that caused his lower area to stir. He was desperate to do something again to Frank, because he really could not get enough of those sounds and the pleasure Frank seemed to give him which was better than anything else.

Soon, after what was probably ten minutes but seemed like two to Gerard, he groaned and decided to slip out of the bed. He stretched as he did so and put on his slippers, which had been chewed by Sweet Pea on the edges. He pulled up his pyjama bottoms and they were traveling past his toned 'v' line. Tucking a piece of hair behind his ears, he made his way to the bedroom door. He was to make some toast for the two of them with the toaster the suite provided. When he entered the living room, the TV was on loud and playing some cartoon show. Frank was sat on the floor, legs crossed and still wearing Gerard's shirt and boxers. Now, all the buttons were fastened apart from the top two and he wore white socks with frills at the top. He had Sweet Pea in his arms as he watched cartoons, smiling. 

"Hi" Gerard muttered groggily.

"Hey" Frank greeted cheerily, grinning at him before looking back at the TV.

"Cartoons?" Gerard questioned.

"Yup" Frank nodded. 

"Oh Okay. Well, I'm going to make some toast" Gerard told him. 

"Alright" Frank answered, still watching TV

Gerard walked into the kitchenette, rubbing his eyes and trying to get the sleep out of it. He bent down to take the bread out of the cupboard and made sure that the toaster was ready for use. He only had butter they could use for topping and he really wasn't arsed to order jam from room services. So, he just simply made the toast, watching the toaster until the toast popped up. Ripping off the lid, he scooped what he needed of the butter and spread it across the toasted bread. Once he had finished doing both of their toast, he put away the stuff he had used and picked up the two plates. 

Walking back in, Frank was still sitting where he had when Gerard got up. Though, when Gerard walked around the sofas and Frank looked up to see that Gerard had food, the boy stood up, placing Pea down on the floor as he did so. 

And Gerard stared down at the boy, with his thighs nearly touching and the shirt covering his tattoos. A beautiful sight if he ever saw one. Gerard smiled at him, passing the boy his plate of toast before the older man sat down on one of the armchairs, patting his lap in signal for Frank to sit there. And he did, happily and with a blush. 

They ate in pretty much silence, with them both watching the cartoon show that Frank had put on the TV, which Gerard was of course not really too pleased about. He remembered sitting with his daughter and watching cartoons. And he really didn't want to be reminded of his daughter and wife while he had a teen boy on his lap. And after Gerard had finished eating his own toast, he placed it down beside him on the table next to him and placed his hand on Frank's thigh in a caring way. But, Frank let out a loud squeak as he did so.

"Please don't" Frank whimpered, suddenly looking scared. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?" 

Frank pursed his lips, looking down at his plate. Gerard looked at him with concern. 

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked him. 

"I didn't tell you" Frank whispered. 

"Didn't tell me what?" Gerard asked.

"I, erm I met... that Greg man once.. I mean, without you" Frank said. "Well I was alone and he came to say hi to me"

Gerard's eyebrows furrowed. "Greg? What did he do? When?"

"It was like, after.. maybe after I saw him with you twice" Frank muttered. "I was in a park, on my own with Pea and then he... came up to me and you know... started to talk to me"

"Fuck, why did you let him?" Gerard asked, panicky.

"He had a dog! He sat next to me on a bench and distracted me with a dog and then he started... he started... to y'know, feel me up" Frank muttered, going shaky.

"Fuck" Gerard breathed, and Frank stood up. "And then, how? What did he do?"

"He... erm, like running his hand down by back and then, and then on my... my thigh and he then... He then touched me, y'know on... my dick" Frank stammered out. 

Gerard shot up. "Shit" he spat, running his hand through his hair "fuck! Fucking hate him!" 

"It felt good, and I was confused?" Frank said. "I did tell him to stop" 

"Well of course it's going to feel good, sweetheart, but god, why didn't you tell me?" Gerard asked. 

"I don't know, I was scared he'd know" Frank mumbled.

"Oh god" Gerard groaned, running his hands down his face. "Oh why"

"I got away though, Pea bit him and then I ran really fast back home" Frank said. 

Gerard sighed. "Should've fucking killed him" he was so mad, so mad that Greg had gone out and molested Frank. So mad at that man that he just wished he had somehow gotten the gun and shot him dead. 

"He called me a pretty little thing, that's when he looked really scary" Frank said. "I should have told you" 

Gerard was still trying to rack his brain. "God, I hate him even fucking more" he muttered. "He fucking raped you, and almost shot me"

Frank frowned. "When did was that?"

"Erm, well, I didn't tell you something either" Gerard muttered.

"Oh?" 

Gerard sighed. "You see, before I came to take you away, Greg came into my office where he held me at gunpoint, threatened me, said that he wanted my family business and threatened to find you, and I guess fucking rape you" 

"Wow" Frank whispered 

"That's why I took you away with me" Gerard said. "To keep you safe"

"Really?" And Gerard nodded. "Fucking hell, you nearly died"

"Yes, I did manage to get away, my priority was to keep you safe and protect you" Gerard said. "Now, I don't give any shits if he takes my business, all I cared about in that moment was you"

"You really love me" Frank whispered. 

"Of course" Gerard said. "I gave a lot up for you, you know"

"Yeah" Frank said. "I haven't got any triggers from when Greg did that to me, but you made me jump when you touched my leg"

"What about all the other times, I touched you?"

"Well, I trust you so I wasn't too bothered" Frank said to him. "I guess it just scared me a little"

Gerard groaned. "God, baby, fuck" 

"It's okay, I'm alright though" Frank said. "I'm over it, to be honest" 

Gerard just sighed, walking over to Frank and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to him. The boy also wrapped his arms around the older man and pressed his head to Gerard's chest. Gerard pulled away, his hands on Frank's shoulders. "Come, get dressed, let's go somewhere to eat"

\---

When Saturday came, Gerard almost forgot about the house he asked to look around. So, that resulted in him worrying that he was going to be late because the woman had set the time quite early and he woke up two hours before the set time. He had gotten dressed in a rushed and threw Frank's clothes at him while telling him to get dressed fast. He didn't really make much of a breakfast, he only took two granola bars from the cafe downstairs. Frank of course refused to eat it, but ended up giving in after realising he was hungry. Gerard's tie was probably poorly tied since he was in a rush and he didn't give Frank much time to tie his shoelaces. You might think that two hours shouldn't have been much of a rush, but Gerard had figured out the previous day that the town in which the house was located was almost an hour drive. 

He had forgotten what it was like to be shown around a house, since he had lived in his mansion for about fifteen years. He knew that the house he was looking at was small, which of course was reasonable size for just the two of them. He knew that the showing around wouldn't take long and that he wouldn't even listen to most of what the woman would be saying. He just hoped he could buy this house without any efforts and that they'd allow him to pay with cash until he figured something out. He tried to think of some made up story he could tell the woman so he could pay with the cash he had. He'd probably say something about Frank being his son or something, which he usually used. And he had gotten away with that so far, for he looked old enough to be Frank's dad and Frank looked just about young to have a dad in his mid thirties. 

Finding the house turned out to be quite a stress. He didn't realize that the town was small and had it's own seeming traditions and style. Most of the houses you saw were made out of wood and reflected a Sylvanian type of look. The trees were very full and there were many of them, making the whole greeness and eco of the town much more evident and blithe. The shops along the roads were all painted different colours but kept the same trend of dark oak canopy and framing. The town even seemed to have its own aura about it, a feeling of homeliness but with a tint of eerie. No houses were connected as they were separate from each other and has their own precious and druthers gardens. It seemed like there were many parks, each one full of grass but different in contradistinct manners . 

He did get lost trying to find the house, for the one he wanted was located on the edge of the strange town. He ended up taking many wrong turns and going down the wrong streets. He really did worry about time at that point, because he had no idea were he was going and he only had a few minutes. But in the end, he finally did find the house. And oh how perfect it looked from the outside, and trees were in the background standing tall, the house made of pretty dark oak, a lighter wood acting as canopy and framing just like the shops. Fluorescent flowers hung from their baskets off of the roofing that went above the patio. The patio was beautifully polished and furnished, the two steps leading up wore wooden railings that travelled along the patio as well. Wooden pillars at the front connecting the roofing and patio, supporting them. The windows were large and had the classic vertical and horizontal lines across them. The bungalow sported a roof made of the darkest red of tiles and seemed to glisten in the sun. 

And it turned out that they were not late but rather the woman was late instead. She came running in her red heels towards them, her ginger hair tied up tightly in a bun. She was young but showed signs of smile lines. She had greeted them with apologies and hoped she wasn't too late. Gerard had said it was perfectly fine and that she was not to worry at all. The woman had smiled and asked them both to look around immediately. And of course they had nodded and agreed.

Now, there would be no point telling the story of them looking around and having the women telling them things because that would be plain boring and no one would be so interested in that. But it would be worth explaining how much of a beauty the house was. You see these chapters through the eyes of Gerard, but even if you weren't him you would've liked this house. Even if you didn't and you couldn't see why it was seen as pretty and beautiful, it's still worth the imagine. Gerard loved it, and it even though it wasn't as big as his house back at home, he loved it. It was perfect for them and he overall loved the way it felt when he was in it. 

For when you walked in your feet were met with a lovely shade of green, the carpet covering the floor of the living room that you immediately walked into. The living room transitioned into the kitchen which was slightly small. The counter and the change of floors being the only thing that separated the living room and kitchen. In the living room you had a large velvet red couch, green cushions decorating them. Next to that, slightly to the side was a matching armchair that Gerard seemed to instantly love. The coffee table was low but pretty, place mats already positioned for drinks. There was space for magazines and whatever else underneath. In front of that was a TV, rather large and a few feet in front of the first door on the left wall. There was a counter next to the front door, which would be used to place necessities and bits and bobs on. It came with a mirror above and a sunflower in a glass vase. The cupboard could be used for him to store the money. 

The kitchen was nicer then he had expected. The kitched cupboards being the same dark wood as the panelling and outside. The oven looked decent and the fridge was ready to be attached with magnets and paper. Dishes were already there and other kitchen essentials. When Gerard asked why the place already came with most things, she had explained that the previous owners wanted it like that. Gerard was still confused but asked no further. On the left wall were three doors, the first one being a spare room that was empty. This was the room she suggested being Frank's but Gerard and Frank both knew that wasn't happening. Gerard would decide on what it would be later. The second door was the bathroom, which Gerard liked a lot because of the big bath and shower. The third door was the master bedroom, complete with a large king size bed dressed in classic white bedding. It was a canopy bed, which white sheets draped over it. Two windows above a small dressing table which was strangely white. A wardrobe stood to the wall in front of the bed. 

On the right wall of the house wasn't much, just another large window and a door way to a small balcony with views of mountains and trees. To Gerard, the house was perfect and he loved it, so when the women asked;

"So, what do you think?" She asked. "Would you like it? We're able to give it away whenever you want to move in" 

Gerard had looked to the right of him at Frank. "Yes, we'll take it"

"Okay, well you can make the first payment tomorrow" she had said. "The house is only cheap"

"Yes, but is it okay if we pay with cash for a while?" Gerard had asked. "You see, me and my son have been trying to find somewhere but we only have cash, no bank account"

The woman looked hesitant. "Yeah, I guess so"

So, Gerard was more than glad that he was able to easily get a house. He liked the town and the house, and it seemed as if Frank was pleased with it too. Now all that was left for them to do was pack their stuff and be on their way. He told the woman he wanted to move their that night, and he was pretty surprised when she allowed him to. He guessed that was how it worked in that town and it seemed strange but good. Plus, he had no idea where else they were supposed to live if not and the people seemed eager for them to move in.

He went back to the hotel happy.

***

The wind blew into the car heavily, creating quite a noise. But it was worth it as he was warm and the air seemed to be cooling him down. Even though it was pushing evening, it was still hot outside. They were in the car back to the house after going back to the hotel to pack their things and sign out. Frank was a little sad that he couldn't see Hayley anymore and ended up leaving Gerard to pack their things whilst he said goodbye. Luckily there wasn't much to pack seen as they didn't really unpack much, only clothes really. Carrying their things was the worst part because they had a lot to carry, plus Sweet Pea was a hassle. But it all seemed worth it as they drove to the house. 

Gerard looked to the side of him at Frank, who had the sun shining down on him. The light defined his collarbones that were exposed by his low cut t-shirt. The rose tattoos there seemed to stand out and so did all the other ones that littered his skin. The sun gleamed down on his Italian skin, making him glow and brought out the fresh green pigment in his eyes. The teen's rosy lips shone from the lipgloss he was wearing and they stayed partly open. Seemingly staring out into space beyond the window, he sat there in all of his bewitching beauty. His face a pulchritude wonder, anyone could see how pretty he was. And though he told Frank a thousand times, he always did want to say how beautiful he was and he'd see the smile that loved. 

"So, did you like the house?" Gerard asked him.

"Yeah, it's really nice" Frank replied. "I really like our bed"

"It is a wonderful bed" Gerard agreed. "You know, what do you suggest we should turn that spare room into?"

"The spare room? it could be an art room" Frank said.

"An art room?" 

"Yeah, like you can draw in there, we could keep colours and all sorts in there" Frank said. "And if you got a laptop, you could put it in there"

"That is a good idea" Gerard said. 

"Then we could put up all of your drawings on the wall" Frank went on. "And maybe something I'll colour. Those ideas would good,turn it into a hobby room" 

"We'll have to go shopping and buy things for it" Gerard said. "We'll probably have to go to one of the bigger towns to find a place that sells good art things and a desk"

"You don't think the town we'll live in have that?" Frank asked.

"Well, perhaps. But I think we should save the exploring for another day" Gerard said. "I know somewhere already where we can get a desk. Though, maybe we should find an art place in the town"

"I like the town, it's weird but i like it" Frank said. 

"Yeah, well i doubt we'll get out much, I'm truthfully scared of people finding us" Gerard told him.

"Its a small town, I doubt anyone will know us" Frank said. "Plus, it's not like we're big news. I haven't seen one news article about us and it's been nearly two weeks" 

"True" Gerard nodded. "We should maybe stop worrying so much"

"I'm not worrying, you are"

"Well, yes that is true"

***

He felt as if he had jinxed that somehow when he had quickly picked up a newspaper on his way to the house at the local kiosk. He didn't actually look at it probably until he went back home. So, when he sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony, that's when he actually decided to open it and read it. It shocked him at first even though it took him a moment for it to click. But when it did he pressed his lips together. It wasn't all that bad, not too much evidence that it was him and people wouldn't really know if they read it, but it still worried him. It was only short but it was at the front with a photo of Greg on it which made his stomach churn.

-

"BUSINESSMAN GREG WATERSON THE CAUSE OF CEO'S APPEARANCE?

after the disappearance of CEO man Gerard Way, fellow trusted business man was found stuck in Way's office with the door locked. Staff of Way's business say they remember him running down the halls but never saw him after that. A strange occurrence was when the fire alarm sounded with no evidence od fire in the building. Police are yet to search Way's house for evidence of his disappearance. Waterson was found with a gun and an address for missing boy Frank Iero Jr who has been gone for the same amount of time. Could Waterson have anything to do with their disappearances? Police are still looking for evidence.

-

Gerard bit his lip, worry really was taking over him. There was no pictures for the two of them yet, so it was unlikely they were to be recognized and there was no description of them that gave much away. Plus it was only a small article. He hoped he wouldn't have much to worry about because he really didn't want to be worrying. They were well hidden and he couldn't even find this town on the map easily, there would be no chance of people finding them there. He did think that maybe they could change their appearance a little bit for safety. 

He didn't want to worry a lot because Frank was currently in one of his happy moods as he danced around the place happily. The boy came bounding in, going through the door of the balcony and straight into Gerard's lap where the older man grunted. 

"Sir, look at this lip gloss that I bought" Frank said, showing him a tube of red lipgloss.

"Very nice, baby" Gerard muttered.

"It also tastes like strawberry" Frank told him. "I'll put on" and he did, covering his lip with the gloss and smacking his lips together once he had finished.

"Pretty" Gerard muttered.

"Want to taste it?" Frank asked.

"What do you mean?" 

Frank grinned before he grabbed Gerard's face and kissed him hard, opening his mouth and rubbing his lips against Gerard's. He pulled away with a loud pop. "Did you taste it?"

"I did" Gerard nodded.

"Can I put some on you?" Frank asked. 

"Go on Then"

Frank giggled before he uncapped the lip gloss again and grabbed Gerard's face. He placed the applicator on Gerard's lips and unevenly spread the sticky make up all over his lips. "Smack your lips together so you can taste it".

Gerard did just that, tasting the sweet but inedible flavour. "Thanks, baby"

Frank giggled. "You look really pretty with the lip gloss" 

"So do you"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sir?" 

"What?"

"Can I some ice cream?"

"Sure"

"And Sir?"

"Yes, Frankie?"

"How much do you love me?" 

"All the way to end of space and back"

"But space goes on forever"

"Exactly, my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think then? You liked it? Let me hear your thoughts


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter.

Living with Frank was hell. 

They had only been living at the house for two days and Gerard was already starting to lose his mind. He didn't know how to look after a teenager who seemed to have the mind of a preteen. The only time he didn't act like that was either in serious moments or when he wanted sex. For the past two nights living together, the boy had woken him up on both mornings and practically forced him to make him some breakfast. Which, was also a problem because the older man would have to learn more food recipes for the two of them. When he lived with his wife and daughter, him and Lindsey would take turns cooking meals but it was Lindsey who knew most recipes. He hoped the internet provided good recipes he could follow if he was going to feed the both of them.

Over the past couple days, Frank had been pretty excited with the new house and had gone outside to their garden a few times. But that was only lasting ten minutes and he would come back. He regretted letting Frank go out and buy candy from the corner shop because now they almost had a whole cabinet full of various candy. On their second day, Gerard had been concerned about all the sugar Frank must be consuming and forced the boy to eat an apple much to the boy's despise. He really wasn't that cut out for being a fatherly figure even though he had a daughter. He had spent half of his life in offices and typing on the computers while getting pissed off at the workers and holding meetings he felt malice to. He wasn't even too sure what to do now that they had settled somewhere, they needed money of course, but he was a little on edge about getting a job due to obvious reasons. 

Though, he didn't need to worry too much about that since they did have quite a lot of money already. Plus, he knew that Frank would not like the fact that the older male would have to leave him alone for six hours. And even though Frank seemed to have been on his own 24/7 since he was young, it was evident he had grown to be dependent on Gerard. He was like a little kid not wanting to be away from his mom or dad. Even when Gerard said he was going to the kiosk to pick up a magazine Frank begged him not to leave and clung to him. Even though he knew that Frank couldn't really seem to help his childness he really wished Frank could be more serious sometimes. Gerard was considering giving Frank chores to do, because he was almost an adult and Gerard couldn't do all the house work. On the first day he told Frank to stop watching TV and put away the bowls and plates Gerard had bought, but of course Frank didn't do that.   
Frank pretty much disobeyed him with every command.

So Gerard set out rules. 

He thought of some rules and punishments and wrote them down on a notebook. He had then got Frank to copy them down. And he did so by replacing the older man's name with 'Sir' and smeared chocolate around the written rules, which acted like a border.   
These were the rules and punishments:

▪Ask permission before eating candy and chocolate 

▪ Ask before buying something 

▪ ask if you use the oven 

▪ clean the dishes when asked 

▪ Clean up the mess you make 

▪ Do laundry when asked to 

▪ Just do your chores. 

▪ eat more fruit and veg

▪ If you're going outside tell Sir where you're going 

▪ use manners 

▪ always listen to Sir 

▪ Tell Sir if anyone upsets you 

▪ Sir knows what's best for you

▪ Sir's word is final 

▪ Do not disobey Sir 

▪ Don't let anyone take advantage of you

▪ Do not lie to Sir 

▪ Don't back talk Sir 

▪ if you hurt yourself, tell Sir 

▪ Take care of the dog 

▪ Tell Sir everything 

▪ Tell Sir If anything upsets or makes you uncomfortable.

▪ Tell Sir if any one tries anything with you 

▪ Tell Sir if you break a rule 

▪ Treat Sir with respect

▪ When Sir says no, he means no.

"And what happens if I break one?" Frank had asked while he read them over and sucked on his lollipop.

"Punished" Gerard replied, taking a drag of his cigeratte. 

"How?" Frank asked curiously. "Will you spank me or something?"

"No, I'm not going to spank you" Gerard answered.

"You can if you want, I wouldn't mind" Frank said, sticking the rules on the fridge. 

Gerard sighed. "If you break one, you'll get something taken off of you. Like the TV or whatever you like doing"

"So, you're not gonna spank me?" Frank asked, smirking. 

"Maybe" Gerard muttered, putting out his cigeratte. 

\---

In that moment of time, Gerard was currently walking down the streets of the town he found out was called Sumnerville. Of course Frank had begged him not too before he did. But he did manage to push Frank gently off of him and promised him to make pancakes when he got back. He didn't really want to bring Frank with him because, well, he really could not be bothered at all with that. Plus he knew that Frank was going complain if he did bring him because Gerard was only buying more cutlery and dog necessities. And more cigerattes of course. There were way too many shops on the roads he passed that would catch Frank's eye and he really was not in the mood for that. Though, he was pretty thankful for the good amount of shops that provided a lot. There were many cafes and ice cream parlours that were good for days out, so there were a few things he could possibly plan.

Many shops provided useful things and they all seemed to be the town's own. The hardware store that he bought the cutlery from provided spoons, knifes and forks that all had their own intricate designs made by local blacksmiths and artists. Gerard went for the ones that had careful designs of roses and lilies. The women who worked there said that those were her personal favourites and that they were a good choice to go for. So, that was the cutlery bought and he looked down at his short list of other things to get. Things that he needed for the dog and he planned on buying a blanket for him and Frank that they could use while watching TV and other things. He wondered if they did have a shop that sold just things for pets, because he didn't want to go looking around stores that possibly sold them. 

Luckily enough, there was. It was only a small place but it was specifically for dogs. He hated the smell he received when he walked in. The strong smell of dog, dog food and something else he couldn't describe. He wasn't too fond that the owner had a pug running freely around the place and jumping up at people that walked in. Luckily, it didn't bother him after the dog jumped up at him for the first time. He had given the dog a dirty look as he walked further into the shop. The whole place was brown, mainly fur and freaked him out a little. He looked amoung the variety of dog beds that were centred in the middle and looked as if they had just been thrown in. Most of the beds were designed for bigger dogs and not for dogs that looked like rats. He kicked them softly about as he tried to look through the pile. The owner must have seen him because he floundered over, 'very gay' as Gerard thought in his mind. 

"Hey there, you need help, honey?" He asked, putting his hair behind his ears.

"Erm, yes actually" Gerard answered.

"Well that's okay. I'm William" He introduced. "What do you need?" 

"Just... do you have a dog bed for small dogs?" Gerard asked him. 

"Yes, I do somewhere. What's the breed? I have beds designed for specific breeds" William said. 

"I don't know... the breed" Gerard told him. "It's a rescue dog..." 

"Oh" William nodded. "Well, I'll get you a generic small bed then" and he trotted off, with a chihuahua in his arms to the back.

William came back after a minute with a bed that was small, and red. "Y'all need dog food too?"

Gerard took the bed off of him. "Erm, I guess so"

"Kay, kay" Will said, turning around to pick some cans of the self. "Good stuff this is" and thrust them into Gerard's arms. 

"Thanks" Gerard mumbled walking over to the counter in which Will went behind. 

"That shit is gonna cost you twenty five dollars, hun" William said, tucking part of his fringe behind his ear.

Gerard nodded, handing him the amount. And he was about to leave when William stopped him.

"Wait, honey, could I... have your number?" William asked with a smirk.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, I don't swing that way. Plus, I'm married"

"Oh. It's just I didn't see a ring on your finger" William said.

"Yeah, it.. erm it got a little tight so i took it off" Gerard replied awkwardly. 

"Shame" William sighed. "Well see you later, I guess" 

Gerard nodded before he actually left this time, shaking his head at what he had just been asked by some dude who owned a dog supply store. He put his things in the carrier bag and made his way to the shop he knew sold blankets and comfort items which was luckily not much of a walk for him. He probably sounded whiny complaining, but he was aching and he just wanted to sit back on the large armchair he had fallen in love with already. This time, the shop didn't smell like things he didn't want to smell and actually smelled nice.

It smelled of wild berries and a whiff of chocolate, immediately calming his senses. The aura of the place was nice as well, soft music playing in the background and the feeling of pretty nostalgia was what kept the shop feeling positive. The people there also seemed to have a good vibe about them. The place sold almost vintage items that were still very much useable in those days. The blankets were soft and colours of pastels and Indian red. The cushions had delicate patterns and the teddies that sat on selves were memories of classic childhood. He felt nice in a place like that, and it was somewhere where he didn't want to immediately leave. The woman who owned the shop was calmly and happily knitting a scarf, which was also another feature to the shop. Beautifully knitted scarves (which honestly weren't the best things to be selling in the middle of summer) 

Gerard picked a blanket that was large, large for the two of them to share. It was dark red and made of an enticing fabric that he couldn't stop touching. It was plain with no fancy designs or patterns but it was perfect and he liked it. He folded it carefully and tucked it under his arm as he decided to take a look around. A lot of things caught his attention in shop but one thing, one thing that for some reason drew him in was a teddy that sat on the highest shelf. 

It was a white bear, with a black and white gingham bow on his neck, like a bow tie. It had black eyes and a soft smile that seemed calming. It was very cute indeed, and it seemed to bewitched him with a want to buy it for Frank. So, Gerard reached up, his almost six foot self being able to. It was soft, the fur a very gorgeous white colour. He smiled, walking over to the counter. The women smiled as Gerard handed her the blanket and teddy. 

"For your child?" She asked in a thick European accent, gesturing at the teddy 

"My lover" Gerard corrected, smiling. 

"Ah, that is very nice" She said. "And also thirty dollars for the two"

He handed her money as she handed back the two objects. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye my dear, and tell your lover she or he is a lucky person" She smiled. 

"Thank you" Gerard nodded, smiling and left the alluring shop.

And that was him all about bought. Sure they'd have to go out into town again to get art things for the room but that could be left for another day and he was sure Frank was getting needy for him. Gerard just about loved the town he had settled in, a town that gave off an 80's vibe to it and looked like it had eternal autumn. More people rode bikes in the town and the teenagers were more free. They hung aroung, not blasting music like his New Jersey town would and not shouting and cursing. These teenagers were just innocently talking and walking and laughing as they walked together in small groups. People in this town, he had realised were rather attractive. He had not yet seen anyone who was particularly 'ugly' or 'unattractive' per sé, for people in town were very pretty and good looking. He and Frank fitted right in, of course. 

Even the women clearly over 30 were still looking so beautiful. Some sat outside their houses and shops, laughing with other woman their age, champagne in hand. Their legs were sun-kissed and smooth, shaved for the summer as their floral skirts revealed their skin. Sunglasses they wore; round and attractive. Some of them let their long hair flow and be free while the rest had tied their up in messy ponytails and tired buns. Kids ran around, playing soccer and tag. The little girls in flowy dresses and the boys in shorts and fun t-shirts. For the men, they either wore polos and jeans or conceitedly walked around topless, their skin just as tanned as the women.

He really did like this town.

***

As soon as he opened the door, Sweet Pea came bounding up to him, jumping up and attempting to lick any skin he could find. Gerard leaned down to stroke him, dropping the bed on to the floor and let Pea sniff at it before climbing in. Frank came from the balcony door and grinned at the older man. 

"I missed you" Frank said, walking up to hug him.

"It's been an hour, Frankie" Gerard said to him. "You've managed three weeks before"

"But I didn't know you that well then" Frank said. "I don't like being away from you"

"Well, I only went to the shops" Gerard said, running his hands up and down Frank's back. 

"I know, but I did miss you" Frank told him. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I did miss you. Now sit down because I've got something you'll like" Gerard instructed, walking over to the counter and placed down the cutlery down before going to sit down on his armchair. 

Frank grabbed a cushion, placing it down onto the floor and sat down, in front of Gerard. Gerard opened up the carrier bag he had put the teddy and blanket in. He reached in to take the bear out, handing it chastity to Frank. 

"Oh, for me?" Frank said, taking it off of him.

"Well, of course" Gerard replied.

Frank smiled at the teddy, running his fingers over it happily. "Thank you, it's so pretty" 

"I knew you'd like it" Gerard said, taking the blanket out and placed it over the armchair. 

"I love it" Frank grinned. "I'm calling him Ozzy" 

"Ozzy?" Gerard questioned. 

"Yeah, after the singer" Frank replied. "From Black Sabbath" 

"Oh, I see" Gerard nodded. 

"Can I show you something?" Frank asked him. 

"Sure you can" Gerard answered. 

"I'll be back in a minute" Frank told him, standing up and rushing to their room. 

He came back pretty quickly, coming back with a ragged teddy in his hands, looking down at it. The white bear tucked under his arm. He walked over to Gerard, sitting on his lap as Gerard pulled him by the waist to sit more in his lap. 

"My papa gave this to me before he left and got killed" Frank told him, handing Gerard the teddy.

Gerard looked at the small teddy in his hands. It was a rabbit, pale blue and losing some of its stuffing. It's eyes little brown dots and it's mouth small. He saw that there was writing on the bottom of the rabbit's foot. It looked like someone had sharpied the bottom and wrote: 'To my dear Frankie, my beautiful son, I love you so much, don't ever cry over us' 

"I tried not to" Frank said. "But I did. That's why I didn't want to ever cry because I wanted my mom and dad to be happy" 

"Frankie, im sure if your parents were here they'd want you to cry sometimes" Gerard said. "You need to feel sadness so you can compare other emotions" 

Frank nodded, looking down at his lap. "I miss them so much" 

"I bet they were amazing" Gerard said. "I wish my parents seemed to love me as much yours loved you" 

"Well, you've got me now and I love you" Frank said to him. 

Gerard smiled, placing a kiss to his temple. "Love you too" 

"Can I ask you something?" Frank wondered. 

"Yes, anything" Gerard replied, running his hands up and down Frank's back. 

"Is there something wrong with me?" Frank decided to ask, which surprised Gerard.

"What do you mean?" Gerard frowned. 

"Well you know, I'm a lot different from boys my age" Frank said

"In what way?" 

"I'm so much smaller than everyone else. Boys my age are nearly the same height as you and you're nearly six foot" Frank explained. "I'm the average height of a fourteen year old boy" 

"Well, that's on average, Frankie. You're just smaller than average, which doesn't mean there's something wrong with you" Gerard told him. 

"But not just height, I've never even grown much hair at all. Maybe a little stubble but that's it" Frank went on. 

"You're just a late bloomer" Gerard said. 

"At seventeen?" Frank said unbelievably

"Yes, that can happen, you're perfectly fine" Gerard assured him. 

"What about me in general?" Frank asked. "Do you think I'm strange?" 

"Well, you're certainly different but that's okay" the older man told him. "It's fine to not be like everyone else"

"I'm also really dumb" Frank said, degrading him self again. 

"How?"

"I don't even know how to spell or anything" Frank told him. "I don't even know my six times tables and above" 

"Well, you did skip most of your school career" Gerard told him. "And you told me you didn't bother going to them classes because there was no point"

"Ugh, I know and I'm stupid for that" Frank complained. "Why do you even like me? I'm annoying and stupid" 

"What's up with you today?" Gerard asked. "Stop being so degrading of yourself, you're perfect" 

"Yeah right" Frank muttered.

"You are" Gerard whispered. "Come on, let's watch something"

"Like what?" 

"Whatever you want, baby" Gerard replied.

\---

'Whatever you want' turned into watching old cartoons on their television. Gerard had gotten out some cookies for the both of them and poured himself a glass of beer. He also poured Frank a plastic cup of pepsi max. Before they had watched anything, Gerard slipped into his pyjamas before he joined Frank on the couch. They were currently sat on the couch, with Frank in his lap and a blanket over them both. Gerard wasn't too keen on watching cartoons at all but he let Frank choose anyway because, well, it was Frank. He thought he recognised the cartoon from when Bandit watched them. Something to do with talking animals, Looney tunes most probably. He wasn't really paying attention honestly, he found himself feeling rather bored. 

But Frank looked fixed on the TV, sipping at his drink and grabbing a cookie every once in a while. Gerard kind of wished that he wasn't on his knee right now because he wanted to have some space but at the same time he liked to have the boy sitting on his lap, warming him up. He had his arms wrapped loosely around the boy and Frank was slight sat up, his back just a little off Gerard's front. Gerard slipped his hand under Frank's shirt, rubbing the soft skin of his back. Frank flinched a little but relaxed into the touch. He turned his head to look at Gerard and smiled.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hey" Gerard whispered back.

"Have i ever told you that you're the best?" Frank asked him. 

"Of what, again?" 

"You're just... just the best person ever" Frank grinned. 

"That's you, baby boy" Gerard reminded 

"No, you're-my-best person ever" Frank said. "My Sir, My daddy. I'm second in best people in the world, you're first"

"Who's the worst?" Gerard asked. 

"Your dad. He can suck a big dick" Frank said. "Why are you related to him?"

"Well, sadly I can't choose who made me" Gerard told him. 

"Do your parents love each other?" Frank asked him. 

"Yes, I'm very sure" Gerard told him. "They've been in love for many years"

"My parents were in a love. Like, very very in love" Frank told him. "That's why they had me, so they can have someone that's two of them combined" 

"Oh?" 

"We're in love. And forever. We're going to be your parents and love each other until we're very old and die" Frank enthused. "We're going to be together forever" 

"I hope so" Gerard smiled. 

"You did pinky promise me, so if you break it then that'll be very bad" Frank said to him. 

"We won't break it, sweetheart" Gerard reassured him. 

Frank grinned, kissing him softly. "Can I play with your hair?"

"My hair?" 

"Yes, I want to brush it and play with it" Frank told him, messing with the black strands. 

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Frank asked, with big eyes.

Gerard sighed. "Fine, go on" 

"Yey!" And off he ran to the bedroom and came back with a hairbrush. "Sit forward"

Gerard did so, moving to the edge of the couch so that Frank crawled behind, sitting on the top of the headrest. He placed the white bear on Gerard's lap and told the older man to look after him. 

And Frank's fingers ran gently through the man's greasy locks, touching the onyx locks as if they were special gems. The soft touch throwing away Gerard's tension, and the gentle brush of Frank's fingers skimming his neck was blissful; well, so was the whole process of Frank touching and twirling his hair. Frank then took a long brush through, from the scalp to the dying tips that needed a cut. The almost shoulder length hair was moving with Frank's fingers and brush, giving Gerard a calm feeling. He liked this, the feeling of someone he loved playing gently with his hair. 

"You have really nice hair" Frank told him. "It's pretty" 

"It needs a cut" Gerard mumbled. 

"I like it long, only an inch from your shoulders" Frank said. 

"It's always so messy" Gerard told him. "Even if I brush it" 

"You should dye it" Frank told him. "Have you ever?"

"Yes, when I was sixteen" Gerard replied.

"Really? What colour?" Frank asked him. 

"Blue at the roots. Well, more teal I would say" Gerard answered 

"At the roots? How?" Frank asked, brushing softly. 

"I don't know, something went wrong somewhere" Gerard replied. "It was to make my dad mad, but he just got a maid to re dye it black"

"You had maids?" Frank asked.

"Yes, when I still lived with my parents" Gerard answered. "I wasn't too keen on them, I didn't like the idea of women doing as we said" 

"That's a fair point" Frank said. "Sir?"

"Yes?" 

"Why did my best friend leave me?" Was his question.

"I don't know, baby, but she's a bitch for doing so" Gerard replied. "You're so perfect" 

"She said to her new friends that I'm weird and talk about strange things" Frank explained. "But I don't get it. Why do people not like me because I'm different?"

"Well, that's just how society works. They see people that aren't just like them and anyone else and immediately label you as bad or weird" Gerard said. "Personally, I don't think weird exists. Weird is always something that doesn't fit in with today's standards. But truthfully, weird isn't real because people are people and being different doesn't put you anywhere bad. Those people labelled as weird are simply people who don't want to be just like everyone. Weird. It just doesn't exist for people"

"Wow" Frank whispered. "That was something I'd never expect you to say"

Gerard chuckled. "You've made me realise things ever since I met you"

"I wish people could realise that" Frank said. "I don't see what's so good about being and looking just like everyone else"

"True" Gerard said. "See? It's good that you're not like every other fucking teenager" 

Frank giggled. "My parents would probably say that too" 

Frank ran his fingers through the hair, starting to plait it as much as he could. "But I'm glad I'm with you. You're the best ever" 

Gerard smiled. "I love you"

"Me too! I love me" Frank giggled. "But I love you more"

"I'm not convinced" Gerard smirked as Frank crawled back into lap, holding the white bear. 

"Well, I love you more than ice cream, cookies, candy, books, colouring, myself, juice, my bed, my clothes,my music, and everything ever made" Frank told him.

"That's a lot of love" Gerard said. 

"And i'd throw everything I own into a volcano if it meant I could be with you forever and forever" 

"Would you really?" 

"Yep. I love you and no one else is allowed to love you or look at you because you're mine" the teen said. "If they do, I'll kill them" 

Gerard chuckled looking down at the teen who laid over his lap, clutching the white teddy. "You're so adorable but so not innocent at the same time" 

"You're the best but so not not-a-dickhead at the same time" Frank laughed. 

Gerard chuckled, running his hands through Frank's hair. "I think we should go to bed now, baby" 

"Why? It's only ten" Frank said 

"I know, but I'm tired" Gerard told him. 

"But I'm not" Frank delivered 

"Well, I am" Gerard groaned, standing up and pulling his pants up a little. 

"No stay with me" the younger said, tugging his arm. 

"Come to bed then" 

"I don't want to"

"Then stay here and watch something"

"But I want you to watch them with me"

"But I'm tired" 

"But I'm not" 

Gerard sighed. "Baby, im going to bed. Just stay up as late as you want" 

"Fine" Frank huffed. 

"Fine" Gerard yawned before heading for the bedroom door.

\---

When Frank did return to bed, he was crying. 

Tears streaming down his face as Gerard looked up after hearing the sounds of sobs. He stood there, leaning against the doorway rubbing his eyes and holding the white bear close. Gerard sat up, creating eye contact with Frank.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gerard asked. 

Frank just let out a sob, walking over to the bed and crawled into Gerard's open arms. Gerard wrapped his arms around the boy as he cried into Gerard's chest. Gerard stroked Frank's hair, gently shushing him. 

"Tell me what's up" Gerard said, kissing the top of Frank's head. 

"I miss them so much" Frank hiccupped, trying to wipe his tears on Gerard's chest. 

"Your parents?" Gerard guessed.

Frank nodded. "They left me. I didn't want them to but they did. I-I miss them so much, so fucking much"

"I know, baby" Gerard said. "But, listen I'm sure they're so proud of you"

"Proud- proud of what?" The teen sobbed. "I'm useless" 

Gerard sighed. "Frankie, you're not useless. You're everything to me and you're everything to your parents. If heaven does exist, I'm sure they're smiling down at you, they'll always proud of you"

"Why did they have to die?" Frank asked through the sobs.

"It was inevitable" Gerard whispered. "Things, they just happen. But baby, you'll get over it, you'll understand that they'll be so proud of you" 

"I thought I was over it. I'm not supposed to cry over them. They're mad at me" Frank sobbed. 

"No, no, come on, I know they said that, but you have to cry" Gerard said. "You need to cry to help you be happy and help you mourn" 

"I-i have you" Frank stuttered. "You- you're like my kind of dad. Sorry i'm the way i am"

"Don't be sorry, baby" Gerard said. "I love you the way you are"

"Daddy? Sir?"

"Hmm?" 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"No, i do"

"Sir?" 

"Yes?"

"You have nice muscles" the teen muttered, running his hands down the older man's arms.

The older man chuckled. "Thanks, baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still good right? My lack of comments is worrying me. Are y'all still there


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to play bass for a band because their bassist was on a honeymoon

He had been gone a few hours. Not that long, but atleast four hours. You see, it was his duty to be out to buy art supplies. He did like the idea of possibly getting into art to the point where he hopefully spent most days doing it because, really, he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do in their house. The teen normally found ways to keep himself company for a few hours, however, with Gerard being an adult there really wasn't much to do. Sitting around and watching TV all day wasn't in Gerard's book. He liked to be busy so it was a great idea to start art so he was atleast doing something with his current life. He wasn't saying that he wanted to avoid the boy for atleast a couple hours, but maybe if he told him he was busy then he wouldn't bother him for the most part. But that was the problem, the punk was almost too clingy and he really wasn't used to that in a relationship. Was every young person like that in relationships? He didn't know. It had been more than 15 years since he was teen and in love. Maybe after a while he wouldn't be so clingy. 

The town did supply good art much to his content. He found most things at a small shop owned by a woman who looked to be atleast in her early twenties, and well, you couldn't blame him but she was very attractive. If he wasn't with Frank, he probably would have given her a go and flirted. And though it tempted him, he didn't. She was young and her skin looked soft, youthful and full of life. He blamed his manly instincts as he looked her up and down, her short summer dress stopping upper thigh and also exposed her collarbones. As wrong as it seemed he like her youth, she wasn't too old but she wasnt too young. And no, he held back what wanted to crawl out of the depths of his dark lust, because he was loyal to the boy that waited back home. He didn't want anyone but Frank, you had to believe him on that. The beautiful woman had helped him find everything that he needed and recommended him tips to follow. Though, she could not provide art desks so she handed Gerard the directions to a store just out of the town where he could find one. 

And of course that meant most likely seeing the last of Sara, her name was, and it probably was for the best in his case. And away from that, the trip to the store was something he really didn't like. The road was terrible and he almost ran over approximately three wild animals on his way up. The store itself however, was the worst part of it. It seemed like a popular one due to the amount of cars filling up the dark abyass of the underground parking lot. People clearly did not know how to park up anymore and he had to risk his car getting scraped to park in the only lot that was empty. And it reeked. The whole place since he stepped outside smelt like petrol and sweat. He considered buying a spray to carry around and spray whenever he had to. Replace the stench with something satisfactory.

And i can tell you, he really wasn't lying as he walked through the store and felt as if a mass massacre had happened. There was no absolute denying that it smelt like rotting carcasses and felt like it was eerie. It filled him with anxiety of people just easily shooting him in his wretched back. So his hands stayed clutched by his sides as he floundered the aberrant store. And it seemed like god was waving at him as he found what he was looking for in the very back of the store. He picked up the box so eagerly and rushed his way to where he saw the counters. Even the worker, her, his (he didn't know) face was gloomy, as if they were internally screaming for themselves to be released from a hell. The only positivity being a small smile as he left. 

Oh and how happy he was to get back into his car, smelling nice and feeling safe. So there he had been, experiencing something that felt like it wasn't too real. He didn't know too well what happened, but he felt like he was having multiple panic attacks over and over. But that wasn't a big deal, it was over and he could happily drive back home.

\---

When he arrived home, he was relieved to see that the house was still intact and just the way it was a few hours prior. It smelt faintly of perfume and toast, both signs of Frank. Frank himself was under the sofa cushions, which he had managed to build into a sort of fort, the sounds of Nirvana coming from it as the boy was lost in his book. The lights were off and all the curtains drawn so it looked as if night time had appeared too quickly. He had taken the small table lamp from their bedroom and placed it inside. 

Gerard closed the door, seeing Frank perk up at the noise and grin at him as they made eye contact. Of course, he was wearing one of Gerard's white shirts with all the buttons buttoned and his frilly socks. Frank crawled out as Gerard reached for the light and switched it back on. Frank frowned. 

"I was hoping you'd join me in here" he said.

"Haha, nope" Gerard chuckled.

"Why not?" 

"I'm not going to fit in there, princess" Gerard told him, looking at the fort. 

Frank looked back at it. "I guess not" 

"Come on, i'll show you what i bought" Gerard said, walking to the kitchen and placed his bags on the island counter. 

Frank lifted himself to sit on the counter and peered and inside. "Paints" he said, taking them out. 

"Very good ones at that" Gerard told him, taking them out of his hands. "And for a good price" 

"Easels" Frank said, looking at one. 

"More pencils" Gerard counted, lifting a pack up. "Ah, and of course an eraser and pencil sharpener" 

"Sketching pad" Frank included, flipping through the pages. 

"Will come in very useful" Gerard commented. 

"And what else?" 

"Fine liners, paint pens, markers, more colouring pencils and of course, paintbrushes" Gerard listed, taking each item out one by one. 

"What are we going to do the art on?" Frank asked him.

"I bought us a desk, which is currently in the car" Gerard replied. "I'll build it later" 

"Can i help?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "I bet you've never been near a drill in your life" 

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "I can still help you, if you teach me"

"Just leave that for the man" Gerard muttered. 

"I can be a man" Frank frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Not with those girly socks and panties, you're not" Gerard pointed out. 

Frank looked down, grabbing the bottom of the shirt awkwardly and covered his underwear. "I like them" he muttered. 

"Exactly" Gerard said, walking to the spare room and dumped the bags on the floor before walking back.

When Gerard saw Frank again after only seconds, he felt a sudden pang of lust fill his body. Seeing the boy in nothing more than Gerard's own shirt, panties and socks. And the boy was staring down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. Gerard smirked, knowing how to easily get what he wanted all of a sudden. 

"So. Were you a good boy?" Gerard asked.

Frank looked up with big eyes. "I-yes" 

"Hmm" Gerard hummed, walking near to him. "You sounded hesitant" 

"No, i was. I promise" Frank told him. 

"Mm-hmm" Gerard nodded. "Come on baby" 

He grabbed Frank's hand, letting him jump of the counter. He gave Gerard a confused look. "Where?"

"Just to our room" Gerard told him, walking him towards it. 

"But i was good?"

"I know, i believe you, baby" Gerard said to him, going into their room. 

He sat Frank down on the end of the bed. Gerard peeled off his blazer, then took off his tie (which he kept in his hand) and then unbuttoned his shirt. Frank looked up at him curiously, his hands clasped in his lap. Gerard shook off his slacks and pulled on his soft pyjama pants. He smirked down at Frank. 

"See?" Gerard said. "You're not in trouble" 

"But-then?" Frank stammered confusedly. 

Gerard smiled at him, tucking his tie into the pocket of his pyjama pants. He looked at himself in the mirror, topless and showing his taunt muscles. Frank stilled gazed at him, wondering what the man was doing. The older man sat down next to him, pulling him into his lap. Gerard ran his hands down Frank's thighs and smiled up at him. 

"Tell me about what you did while i was gone" Gerard said. 

"What i did?" 

"That's right, baby" Gerard nodded. 

"Oh okay. Well, after you left i made some toast" Frank started. 

"Mm-hmm"

"So i ate it, then me and Sweet Pea watched some TV for a while though nothing good was on, but i made her some food and-and..." Frank trailed off when Gerard started to unbutton Frank's (Gerard's) shirt slowly. 

"Continue" Gerard said. 

"Oh- well i fed her then i made the fort, which i really like, i made some apple slices and- Sir, what are you doing?" Frank asked as Gerard laid him down and slipped off the shirt. 

Gerard smirked. "What do you want to do, baby?" 

"Erm- i, well i wanted to go back to my fort but, i guess.." Frank replied. "We can... i mean that's what you want" 

"Is it what you want? Because we don't have to" Gerard said. "I just remembered how pretty you are, princess. I really want to do this again"

"Okay" Frank said, blushing. "Yeah" 

Gerard smiled. "Move up, baby"

Frank did so, pushing himself up to the top of the bed, resting his head on the pillow as Gerard joined him, hovering above the boy. Gerard leaned down, immediately catching their lips in a kiss. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and allowed the older man access to his warm mouth. The same old sweet taste he got satisfied him, encouraging him to kiss the young boy only harder, letting their lips slide against each others in a kiss full of spit and the remnants of Frank's tinted lip gloss. He felt want streaming through his body in a fast whooshing movement, leading his conscience to press himself hard against the adolescent's body. A feminine gasp left the boy then, giving the sound to Gerard's mouth and triggering the knot in his stomach. 

And he pulled his lips off of Frank's, and the boy panted, peering up at him. Gerard did not want to finish kissing him, no way. He moved his head, placing it in the crook of Frank's neck and laid down pretty kisses. He moved up to the sensitive parts of Frank's neck and laid down more aggressive and passionate kisses. Frank's breath changed at this point, rather broken and stuttered. He hadn't done this in a while, but he knew he loved to do it; leaving marks on him. He ran his hands up the girlish dips of Frank's body as he sucked on the soft skin, liking the soft moans that he was receiving from the dear boy. Frank's hands clutched Gerard's hair now, the inked fingers grabbing the growing black locks. 

When he lifted off, he liked the purple bruise he managed to leave behind on the fragile skin. He ran his fingers over it gently as Frank looked up at him, eyes wide and beginning to filter with lust just like his Sir. He grabbed Frank's frail hands, lifting them up above his head. And that's when Gerard drew his tie again, fiddling with the soft silk of it. Frank's eyes seemed to widen even more when he realized Gerard's intentions with it. And Gerard smirked. 

"Are you...?" Frank croaked out.

"Yes, i am" Gerard nodded. 

He really was, he begun to wind it around Frank's wrists gently and slowly. He then tied the rest of it to the headboard, so that Frank was now tied to the bed, breathing heavily. Gerard bit his lip at the sight. Frank pulled against them a little, looking up at his bound hands. 

Gerard didn't much rush into anything as he did that, he wanted to appreciate Frank a little more than he usually did. So, he used the time to run his hands up and down Frank's body slowly. Which, was smooth and delicate. He took a time to carefully run his fingers over every inked part, rubbing them gently. Occasionally, he'd dip down to kiss them, but he mainly let his eyes explore the curves and art inked on his olive skin. Frank looked a little lost, not saying much but looking at Gerard in a daze and biting his lip once in every while. The boy still had his underwear on. The first act of pleasure was when the older man had ran his hand over the teen's bulge, creating a small moan to emit from him. Gerard liked that sound, one he would never get tired of most definitely. 

And he rubbed him more, more so that the boy began to wiggle at the pleasure that would be travelling through his small body. His hands tugged at the tie attaching him to the bed and noises slipped through those soft lips of his, sounds so magical to Gerard. It made the older man more desperate for Frank, desperate to be inside him and explore him with a kind of passion that was both loving and lustful in every way. He soon grew impatient of himself and climbed on top of the boy after he had laid kisses on his hips. Gerard pulled down his own pants, throwing them somewhere in the room. Next were his boxers, steadily slipping them off and onto the floor, leaving his length to be exposed. He wasn't too big for it to be unrealistic but he was probably above the average size, not too much, but it definitely satisfied his lovers from his teen days. 

Before he did slip off Frank's underwear, he sat up, his knees either side of Frank's thighs and wrapped a large hand around himself. Frank bit his lip, watching as the man jerked himself off faster, muttering groans. He peered down at Frank as he did before letting go of himself. He laid back down, moving the fabric of Frank's panties out of the way and pressed them against his entrance after he took a bottle of lube from his bedside table and coated them. 

Once his fingers were in the tight heat, he groaned and so did Frank. And of course, he did the usual of slipping them in and out, slowly and sensually. He managed to angle his fingers professionally and hit the spot inside that meant Frank jumped and produced a moan. That continued with every rub of the prostate that Gerard did while stretching him good and sent Frank into desperation.

"Fuck... please, Sir" Frank said, his fingers gripping the tie. 

Gerard nodded, letting his fingers leave and placed them on Frank's underwear, tugging them down so now that they were both exposed and naked to each other again like they had been a few days ago. He leaned down to kiss him again, roughly as their spit covered lips slid over each others, a beautiful friction. Their tongues met sloppily, Frank licked Gerard's lips with some passion as he struggled against the tie that bound him to the bed. Their bodies were sliding together, the sweat that started to form making the heavy friction so much hotter and sensual. Gerard's muscles were taunting as he gripped Frank's hips hard, at bruising level. 

And when he entered the boy, he got the same bliss as he had the first time. The tightness making him groan and the feeling of Frank around him was bliss. The lube he had spread evenly over his cock was helping him slide in with not as much difficulty as it had before. 

"You're so tight" Gerard muttered as he pressed himself all the way in to the envelope of Frank's ass. 

"Shit" he heard Frank breath out over the sound of his own heart beat beating rapidly. 

This wasn't the boy's first time anymore so he was finding himself easily thrusting inside of him faster. Frank's mouth was agape, lips parted and pleasured noises fell from it.  
Gerard's grip on his hips was still tight as can be as he thrusted deep inside. He was planting kissed along Frank's jawline as he did so and taking in all the moans from Frank. 

Then he hit the spot inside of him, causing the boy to arch and lead to him moaning louder than he had been before. Because now, with the angle he was hitting the boy's prostate with each thrust. Every feminine moan and gasp that Frank made was going straight to Gerard's cock and he thrusted in even harder. He could tell that Frank so badly wanted to do something with his hands, but they were tied above his head, deeming useless. 

And this was it for the minutes that passed. The air was filled with the boy's moans and whines. The sound of skin on skin was also happening of course and Gerard wouldn't be surprised if the windows began to steam up. He was sweaty, they both were. Soon enough he could see that Frank was very much close, but Gerard didn't want that to happen. Not just yet.

"Please, i need.." Frank gasped, his hands gripping the tie.

"No, not yet" Gerard said, unwinding the tie for his next idea. "Not until i let you"

Frank let out a groan at that. And Gerard, he flipped them around suddenly so that Frank sat in his lap, the man still inside of him. Frank gasped at the new angle and his free hands. Gerard managed to sit himself up against the headboard, the boy fully seated in his lap. 

"Go, princess" Gerard breathed. 

Frank bit his lip. He began to steady himself up, lifting himself with his knees before he sank down with a low moan. Now he was used to that, he started to do it again, going up and down Gerard's length. He could see that Frank liked the position a lot from the way he was now erratically bouncing and letting free high pitched noises. His eyes were tight shut, his fringe sticking to his forehead with all his sweat. Gerard rested his hands on Frank's hips, seeing all the marks he had managed to leave behind and even faint bruising from the first time. 

Frank opened his eyes, staring at with a look of desperation as he went faster in Gerard's lap. His hands clasped the sheets, his grip on them strong as Gerard saw his knuckles white. Frank was panting, hard. His pants mixed in with his moans and whimpers, and Gerard couldn't get enough. He liked having the boy panting heavily and whining in his lap, bouncing up and down. Soon, his breaths and noises were frantic as he edged his orgasm once again. 

"Oh, fuck" Frank keened. "Please. I can't... can't hold in any longer" 

Gerard nodded slowly. "Go on, baby" 

"Fuck!" The teen shouted as he finally came. 

His bounces slowed down as he came down from his high, blowing his fringe out of his face. Of course, he knew that Gerard still hadn't come yet, so he attempted at going fast again, so that Gerard could end his orgasm. But Gerard shook his head 

"Baby, i'll do it. In front of you" Gerard breathed out and Frank slowly lifted off of him and onto his thighs. 

Gerard reached down, wrapping his hand around himself. Frank groaned as he watched the older man jerk himself off, the man's low groans filling the room. Gerard had his eyes closed as he stroked himself fast, seeing Frank in his mind all the time and remembering the noises he made. In no time at all, he came, a string of curse words following. His cum covered his hands as he milked himself out, letting go with a sigh. 

Frank slipped off his lap and sat up next to him, lifting his knees to his chest as Gerard cleaned up with the sheets. The man put his arm around the boy and let out a breath. 

"Sir?" Frank asked.

"Mm-hmm?" 

Frank giggled before he said; "i love you"

"I know that" Gerard smiled, kissing his head. "I love you too" 

"What do we do now?" Frank asked.

"Huh?"

"Like, what are we doing now? Are we gonna watch TV or something?" Frank questioned. "Or are we going for a round two?"

"Round two?" Gerard chuckled. "Jesus, sweetheart i can't do that. I'm getting old" 

"What do we do then?" Frank asked him again. "Are you hungry?" 

"A bit, i guess" Gerard replied.

"Oh! How about i make us some bagels and cheese?" Frank suggested.

"You making food? I don't know, can you do that?" Gerard questioned. 

"Well of course, stupid man, i can make bagels easily" Frank claimed. 

"Go on then, go make us some excellent bagels" Gerard said.

"I will" Frank stated. And he stood up, the back of him naked.

He made sure to wiggle his hips as he walked to the end of the bed. He picked up Gerard's shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it up. Of course, it was big for him, going just past his crotch and displaying his thighs. He slipped on the man's boxers before he left the room. 

The bagels were nice. 

***

He was building the table. Which meant he had to dig the tool box out of the depths of his car. The instructions on building the desk weren't even that clear so he had to try use his brain in order to figure what went where and what to screw onto what. And it was safe to say that was it was stressing him out a big deal. Nothing seemed right no matter how he tried and the idea that someone hadn't fucking bothered to put up some proper instructions infuriated him. He knew that if you were going to sell a product that needs to be home built, it'd be clear sense to tell the buyer how to do it easily. Gerard was not a professional at this, he had only built a few things in the best few years. The last thing he probably fixed was when Bandit got her new bed. But he had Lindsey to help him that. She was the one who mainly fixed things. That's one thing that he loved about his wife. He missed her. 

Though, after a while he was able to successfully fix on two legs on the table pretty securely. He smiled to himself and begun to start the same process on the other two legs; then he would be pretty much done with it. He would be able to use it and test if it was fully stable. He planned on using one of the dining chairs to sit on when he used it, because there were four chairs and only two were useful for dining. He noticed he was feeling pretty thirsty. 

"Frank!" He called out and he heard the pattering of footsteps.

"Yeah?" Frank asked excitedly when he opened the door. 

"Get me a glass of beer" Gerard ordered. 

Frank frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yes" Gerard said, narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

Frank huffed, walking out. Gerard was in one of those moods again, one that probably ended in Frank getting upset. And when Frank back with his beer, it was a surprise Frank didn't decide to leave Gerard. But, this was Frank and he adored the man. 

"Can i help you?" Frank asked.

"No" Gerard replied simply, picking his screwdriver up and a screw.

"Please? I can do some. My papa used to let me help him whenever he built things" Frank said "So you should let me"

"Yeah, well i'm not your fucking dad" Gerard muttered, screwing the screw into where it should be. 

"But... i can do it" Frank insisted. "I swear. You can tell me what to do and i'll help you" 

"I don't want your help" Gerard hissed. 

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Frank. I swear to god" Gerard said, irritated. "I'll fucking... do something if you don't shut up" 

"This isn't how boyfriends act" Frank mumbled. "My mom said they're nice to each other" 

Gerard gritted his teeth. "How many times do i have to say? I'm not your fucking boyfriend and you're not my fucking boyfriend" 

"Why not?" Frank asked him. 

Gerard threw his screwdriver, making Frank jump. "Because i'm not a fucking faggot" 

Frank looked to the floor, a hurt expression on his face. "Well, you fucked me so..." 

Gerard stood up, storming over to Frank who immediately looked scared. He grabbed Frank by his upper arms hard and Frank let out a whimper.   
"We're not boyfriends or whatever you think we are in that brain of yours, and i'm not a fucking faggot. Do you understand?"

Frank didn't say anything, just tried to get out of Gerard's harsh grip. "Please"

"I said do you fucking understand?" Gerard spat, gripping him harder. 

"Yes!" 

Gerard let go of him, leaving Frank to stand in the doorway, rubbing his abused arms. 

"You're so mean" he heard Frank mutter. 

\---

When Gerard finished the desk, the first thing he did was not test it or see if it was perfectly fine, he went to go find Frank after he disappeared somewhere in the house. He was probably upset with what did to him not so long ago. And he wouldn't blame Frank for thinking he was horrible, because he had been. But Gerard couldn't seem to control his anger and his outbursts. He wished that he didn't have to bring out his anger on Frank but the teen was always there and was the one who boiled his irritation and anger. The kid was annoying and clingy, he always happened to be there, talking to him constantly about things Gerard didn't care about. Of course Gerard would take his anger out on him, because even though he loved him, he found Frank incredibly annoying. He was so needy and always looking for attention from the older man, he was fucking attached to the man. It was like a kid not wanting to let go of his mother or father. 

But he knew that it was best to go apologise because Frank seemed extremely sensitive recently and he didn't want an upset teenager. He didn't know how to exactly say sorry to him and convince him he really was sorry. He felt like he was going to get used to it though with the way Frank was acting. So, he got up and took a swing of his beer before he left room. The boy wasn't in the living room so Gerard guessed he was most likely in their bedroom. And so he was.

Curled up on the bed, reading a book while smearing a coloured lip gloss all over his lips. He didn't acknowledge Gerard's entry. Gerard sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and wondered over to the bed where he stood over Frank. Frank looked up, raising his eyebrows. His red lip gloss smeared on very untidily. He didn't put his book down, just looked up at the man with a cocky look. 

"Hi there" Frank said, simply. "What do you need?"

"Your forgiveness" Gerard sighed. 

Frank shrugged. "And for what, Mr Way?" 

Gerard pressed his lips together. "Frank, i'm sorry. Okay? I was mad"

"Really? That's nice" Frank sassed, looking back at his book. 

"Frankie. Forget what i said, please" Gerard said. "You know i don't mean to hurt you, i just want you to label us as that" 

"Ah yes, because we have no relationship at all" Frank said. "I'm just some annoying kid you look after now. And you know, you also kiss and fuck me, which i guess is just a bonus?"

"Don't be like that"

"It's the truth and you know it, mister" Frank expressed hubristically. 

Gerard groaned. "Come on, you know i'm sorry"

"I know you are" Frank said. 

"I can't control my anger" Gerard sighed.

"Then why get angry?" Frank questioned.

"I just..."

"Listen, Sir. I love you a lot but it scares me when you get like that" Frank said.

"I know it does, but honey, i don't mean the things i saw when i saw mean things" Gerard told him.

"Boyfriends-sorry-lovers are meant to be nice and friendly to each other" Frank quoted.

Gerard was getting irritated again. "No. Not all the time. They can't be nice all the time"

"They're not meant to hurt each other. You hurt me. That's not supposed to happen" Frank stated.

"We're different" Gerard said. "We're not together. I don't want that. We're just two people who happen to love each other"

Frank frowned. "See? You're being horrible again" 

"I'm not. I just want you to understand that we're. Not. Fucking. Dating. Or. A. Fucking. Couple" Gerard put out harshly. "I'm not gay or whatever you homos call it where you like both" 

"Okay" Frank whispered weakly.

"Good" Gerard said, reaching out to stroke his hair

Frank moved away from the touch. "I'm going to watch TV until you turn back into your nice Sir mode" and he stood up, walking out of the room. 

The man flopped down on the bed, head in his hands as he started to hate himself for upsetting like that. Was he really that horrible?

Was he a horrible person? 

Did he treat Frank terribly sometimes?

Should he try to control his anger?

Was he a mess of a man?"

Those were the questions that circled his mind. 

 

 

 

 

\---

God i hate that man. 

Also RIP Lil Peep. 

Opinions? Thoughts? Thoughts on the boys?

\- Arla xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I want to see your opinions on both F and G. Honestly, both of them have lots of flaws


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say that this book reflects Gerard's thoughts? None of the things (especcially the bad ones) are my own thoughts. Theyre Gerard's thoughts and ideas not mine, because i don't want to seem like a terrible person. 
> 
> Most explainings of his feelings are literally me telling you guys how he thinks. I don't have a sick and manipulative mind like this man does. It's actually supposed to make you aware of something, but you can figure that out.

\---

They were holding hands again. It was a nice gesture he supposed and he liked to do it, but it gave him anxiety whenever they were outside. He hoped the town weren't one to judge and he hoped they thought the teen was older than he actually was. To the man, he personally thought Frank did look his age or looked slightly younger, which was a bad thing in Gerard's case because he of course did not want too look like a sex offender. Well, in theory he was a sex offender. He had had sex with a minor, even if it was fully consensual. The first sexual things were all the teen's advances, he was the one who initially wanted sex with the man in the first place. But the most recent ones had been Gerard's move on the boy. Just the previous night he had randomly provoked a grinding session between the pair. It was his urges now, seemingly becoming addicted to the sex as much as he was alchohol. 

But back to the holding hands, they were out around the town because he decided that the teen deserved a look around the whole place and Gerard hadn't properly explored the whole place. That morning he had gotten a whole chunk of money from the bag (hidden in the cupboard) and stuffed it all in his falling apart wallet he had owned for years, it having a small picture of Bandit. The photo had been taken when she was two, and it was her dressed as a princess while sitting with her dozens of stuffies. He had kept it in his wallet ever since and now, it hurt to look at. 

Now he had lost her, he was desperate to never let his baby boy go. 

Because he really did so love the boy, so much that his heart bled and beat for him. He was harsh to the boy, and he wished he wasn't. Frank, loving and living with him was so different. The boy was like his lover, but it felt like Gerard was a dad looking after his autistic kid. And it wasn't pleasant to compare it like that, but it was true. He constantly felt like such a father figure to Frank, which, them always kissing and intercoursing was a little disturbing and strange in a few people's perspectives. But nevertheless, he really did love him. And there was no way he was going to ever get Frank taken away from him.

Frank clung onto his hand tightly, leaning into his side. "I love you, Sir" 

"I love you too" Gerard muttered looking around. 

"Stop being so worried, no one's going to take note" Frank said to him. "Why do you hate holding hands with me in public so much?"

"Oh, just the fact that it's illegal" Gerard said, rolling his eyes. "And we're missing people"

"Well, hardly anyone is about" Frank told him. "We'll be fine"

Gerard just sighed continuing to walk down the street. He didn't really have a clue where they were going at all, he was just generally letting Frank see things he liked and drag the man into a store if one caught his interest. Right then they were passing shops that Frank had deemed as "boring" and Gerard slightly agreed with him in that. Most of them were bakers selling only breads, shops with knitted clothes and shit like that. And it was boiling outside, too hot for his taste. He had not taken his blazer as it was far too warm for that, so instead he had his white shirt, the top few unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest. His slacks were doing just fine. 

Frank wore a plain red Ramones t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and wearing his typical black, scruffy converse. He was basically stuck to Gerard, holding his aging hand tight and pressed close to his side. Gerard liked it when Frank was like this, wearing clothes that revealed his tattooed skin. His tattoo sleeves sharpening and standing out in the light. Frank's collarbones were nearly very visible and Gerard loved them, he had urges to just run his fingers over them delicately. He must have been staring for quite a while because Frank stopped, turning to look at him with his smile. 

"What?" Frank giggled. 

"Nothing... you're just... so pretty" Gerard said.

Frank smiled wide, standing on his tip toes to kiss the older man on the lips, quick and sweet. "Come on, I've seen something" and he tugged on Gerard's hand. 

Frank brought him to what Gerard figured out was a thrift store. He hadn't been to one in a while. Well, hardly ever because he had always been rich. He always had just the amount of money for everything he needed, so thrift stores weren't shops that he went into often. But Frank seemed very much eager to go inside in, looking at it with excited eyes.

"A thrift store?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah. I always used to go to these" Frank told him. "They have just about everything for good money, which means we can get more things and spend less more money. Plus it goes to charity" 

Gerard sighed. "Right, okay come on" and they walked towards it and through the door.

He didn't like second handed things. The thought of some randon stranger wearing a piece of clothing and handing it in to a thrift store for another stranger to wear didn't sit right with him. Even if they washed it a lot. He was always one to buy freshly new clothing and products. So again, he was not fond of thrift stores at all. 

"What do you even want to buy here?" Gerard asked then as they entered the store.

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Anything really. We'll just look around for shit" 

"Right" Gerard muttered as they walked through aisles of used clothes. "I hate these places"

"Why?" Frank asked, looking through some black hoodies. 

"Clothes and useful shit used by others previously?" Gerard answered. "Why do people want that?" 

Frank looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Because we aren't all rich snobs like you, Sir" 

"Oh?" Gerard said, raised his own eyebrows. 

"You're ignorant if you think most people can just buy shit out of no where" Frank said to him. "You're lucky to be born into a family where you could just casually buy a new car and new clothes" 

"I'm not ignorant at all, i understand that most people are like that" Gerard said to him as the teen looked through a pile of shirts. 

"Hmm" Frank hummed in disbelief. He picked up a shirt. "Can i get this?" 

"Sure" Gerard replied.

Frank smirked. "Proves my point" 

Gerard rolled his eyes as Frank hooked the shirt over his arm and strutted about the store. Gerard actually found some ties that weren't too bad and well, decided to just take one. Ties weren't too bad when it came to second hand items anyway. He actually took a couple in the end and caught up with Frank, who had found a whole ample of a bookshelf. It was filled with all sorts of books. Frank was situated near to the children's section, looking up and down the books. He looked very small against the colossal bookshelf. And well he was in general, like a small angel in converse and tattoos. He walked near to him, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Books?" 

Frank nodded, reading all the titles. "They might have some interesting books" 

"Maybe" 

"Do you think they have books about space?" Frank asked him. 

"I don't know, sweetheart, you'll have to look" Gerard replied. 

"I am" Frank sighed. "Maybe no one wanted to give their space book away"

"They probably don't have one here, baby" Gerard said to him. 

"But i really want one, i like space" Frank sighed. 

"Maybe you should look in the adult section then" Gerard suggested. 

"It's too hard to read that shit" Frank sighed. "Just fucking words that mean nothing to me" 

"Tone down on the cursing, there's kids in here" Gerard muttered, looking around. 

Frank rolled his eyes, dropping down to look at the lower shelf. He ran his fingers over them, hoping to find what it was that he wanted. Gerard helped him, looking up at the taller shelves for anything related to Space. He didn't understand this kid's weird interests with random things. He seemed so intrigued by things a typical teenager wouldn't be into at all. But Frank wasn't really your average teenager, was he? 

After a minute, Frank suddenly gasped, still on the floor. He look a book out of the shelf and seemed to admire it with a big smile. 

"You found one?" Gerard asked, looking down at him. 

"No, but i found a book of animals" Frank said happily, laying on his stomach. "I like them, some of them are really pretty" 

"You want that one then, princess?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded, standing up. "But i wanna look at more books"

"Get as many as you want" Gerard told him. 

Frank grinned, looking up at them all. "Help me look"

"I'm just going to look around, you'll be fine" Gerard replied. 

"Okay" Frank whispered. 

Gerard gave him a smile before walking off into the store, looking around at anything that caught his eye. There wasn't really much. But he did see pyjamas in the corner, a few to choose from. So, he walked over. There was flannel pyjamas, ones with patterns on them. He begun to think that Frank was in desperate need of proper pyjamas because the boy only wore an oversized t-shirt or Gerard's shirt to bed. They were nice as he looked through them, but he thought that maybe Frank deserved some new, fresh pyjamas. But at the same time he wondered if Frank actually cared if they were. Plus, he couldn't at all be bothered to look for one. 

So in conclusion, he picked one from the hooks. A set of red flannel pyjamas with stars on them. The age size was 14-15 boys but Frank was short so it would most likely fit well. Gerard personally thought Frank would look adorable in them-imaging a scene of them both on the couch-Frank in his pyjamas. He rather liked them, so he placed it down in the basket he had gone to collect. He didn't think he needed anything else in particular as he wondered around more. 

Well, he spotted more blankets, and he couldn't really resist as he placed two in happily. And next were cushions for the sofa that caught his interest. He wasn't too keen on the cushions that currently occupied the sofa, so he got two of them, keeping to the theme of course. And he was surprised that he was finding himself getting these things without hesitation; this was a thrift store he was in. At least the pyjamas may keep Frank happy for a while. Plus with the books Frank wanted to get, he didn't suspect Frank would bug him that much. 

When he came back to Frank, he noticed a girl near the teen walking over to him with a flirty look plastered on her face. Gerard narrowed his eyes and listened in to what the girl had to say. Frank, was carrying a small pile of books in his hands. 

"Hey" the girl greeted, biting her lip.

Frank turned to her and smiled. "Hi" 

"So, um, i just came over to say you're really cute" the girl told him, messing with her brown hair. 

"Like, as in pretty?" Frank asked, his voice sounding happy. 

"Um.. yeah" she giggled. 

"Thanks!" Frank said. "You're pretty too" 

The girl smirked and bit her lip again. "I love your shirt, The Ramones are amazing" 

Frank looked down at his shirt. "I know right? I love them so much, what's your favourite album?"

"Oh, um.. probably the first one, Rocket To Russia?" She replied.

"Yeah, that's a good one" Frank nodded. 

"So, like, can i have your number?" The girl then asked. "I'd love someone to listen to Ramones with me"

Gerard rolled his eyes. 

"It'd be great to make friends with you, but i don't have a phone" Frank replied. He did have a phone, but Gerard told him to only use it to call him and emergency services. 

"Oh, right" the girl said. "Um well..."

"We can still be friends though" Frank grinned happily. 

"I wasn't looking for a friend..." 

"Oh?" 

"You know what, Nevermind, i'll just go" she sighed and walked off, leaving a confused Frank to stand there. 

Gerard walked over to him though straight after and Gerard's moods seemed to lift when he saw the man. He grinned, showing the books

"I'd love to get these" Frank told him. "Can i?"

"Of course" Gerard smiled.

\---

"I don't want to go into a pharmacy" Frank sighed. "They smell weird and it's full of old people" 

"I know, but i need to get something" Gerard said to him. "I need something for my colds i get every summer and possibly some antidepressants" 

"Antidepressants?" Frank questioned. "I though i made you happy?"

Gerard sighed "no, you do... i just need a kind that could help my anger" 

"Oh" 

"Yes, so come on" Gerard said, pulling him into the store.

"See! Full of old people" Frank whispered, looking around. 

Gerard chuckled. "Sweetheart, go find me some hayfever tablets. I'll probably have to get the antidepressants from over the counter"

Frank nodded, skipping off. 

Gerard reached the counter which was fortunately not accompanied by a customer. The woman looked up over her glasses.

"Erm, hello. I need something for anger?" Gerard asked. 

"Like serious mood swings?" She asked.

"I guess so" Gerard shrugged.

The woman nodded, opening a book which seemed full of diagnosis and the right type of treatment. She stopped at one page and tapped it, humming.

"Best ones for anger are Prozac, Celexa and Zoloft. All of some kind of anti-depressant. Can't really give these over without a proper diagnosis but, if you're pretty acknowledged that you have these mood swings then try one for a week or so and see how you get on" she said and Gerard nodded.

The woman got a pill tub out of the counter cupboards and handed it him. "Not a proper one, but they'll do. If you want proper prescriptions it'll be best going to the doctors" 

"Okay" Gerard nodded.

"I can give you a sheet on managing your anger if you want?" She asked. 

"Yes. Yes, go on then" Gerard replied to her. 

She reached behind, grabbing a piece of paper from a stack and handed it him. "Anything else?" 

"Yes, well. I told my son to get hayfever tablets but he's taking a while" Gerard sighed, looking behind him. 

"Go find him and come back"

Gerard did so. But Frank wasn't by the allergy section. No. Instead he found the boy on another aisle, a small box of tablets in his hands as he was reading them. Gerard looked at him with curiosity as to why he was there looking at something completely different from what Gerard had told him to look for. It had seemed that Frank actually had collected those hayfever tablets but had been distracted by something else. 

"What are you looking at?" Gerard asked him once he approached the boy. 

Frank jumped, looking up at him. "S'nothin" 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, the teen sighed and pressed his lips together.

"Weight loss tablets" Frank muttered. 

Gerard frowned. "And? Why are you looking at them, then?" 

"Because i need them" Frank mumbled, not looking at him. 

"What? No you don't" Gerard said in abruptness 

"I do" Frank stated. "I'm getting fat. I'm chubby"

"Frankie... you're not fat all" Gerard said, confused.

"I am, so i need these" Frank insisted, holding them up.

"Well, you're not getting them" Gerard told him. "You're perfectly fine" 

"I'll just buy them anyway" Frank muttered. "One day"

"Don't you dare" Gerard whispered. "If you do, you'll be in serious amount of trouble"

Frank rolled his eyes, putting it back on the shelf. "Whatever. Let's buy your fucking allergy tablets then" 

***

"Frankie, sweetheart?" Gerard said from the kitchen, looking down at the newspaper. 

"Yeah?" Frank replied from the couch. 

"Come here" Gerard muttered. 

Frankie complied, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He leant against the counter, looking at him. "What is it"

Gerard handed him the newspaper. "I asked if they had any newspapers from New Jersey and they did" Gerard explained. 

Frank looked down at the newspaper, frowning. 

On the second page, there was a photo of Gerard from not so long ago. It was just a photo they take on photo day for ID, and of course it was very clearly Gerard. "TWO AND A HALF WEEKS SINCE THE DISAPPEARANCE OF CEO" it read. Luckily, there was nothing about Frank in that article for some reason. So, at least Frank's identity was well hidden for the most part. 

"Oh" Frank whispered. "What are we going to do?" 

"Well..." Gerard said, taking the newspaper off of him. "I was thinking we could change our hair a bit"

" like the hairstyle?" Frank asked. 

"We'll have to" Gerard sighed. "It's all i can think of. And we'll go under fake names"

"No" Frank refused.

"What?" Gerard said. 

"I'm not doing that. I don't want to look different" Frank stated 

"Well, we're going to have to" Gerard told him. 

"But i don't want to" Frank said slowly and obnoxiously. 

"Tough luck. You're changing your hair whether you like it or not" Gerard said, sternly.

"No" Frank refused. 

"Yes"

"I'm not changing my fucking hair" Frank told him through gritted teeth. 

Gerard slapped Frank's arm of the counter and reached for his hair. Frank let out a yelp as the man gripped his hair.

"Listen. I'm trying to do the best for you and us by altering our appearance but you don't seem to fucking appreciate that. Do you understand what i did to fucking protect you?" Gerard seethed, seeing Frank cringe in pain. "So i'd appreciate it if you comply with me to keep you safe. Unless you want to fucking go back home" 

"Sorry" Frank whispered. 

Gerard let go of his hair, seeing the boy stumble back. Frank scowled, running hands through his hair. Gerard let out a breath, leaning on the counter. 

"Baby, i'm sorry, come here" Gerard said, opening his arms wide. 

Frank hesitated before he walked forward, letting the man wrap his arms around him. Frankie hugged back, head against Gerard's chest. Gerard let his chin rest on the top of Frankie's head and rocked him slightly in his arms. 

"It's just... i love you so much" Gerard mumbled. "And i care about you, my pretty boy. I want the best for you, and you're the only thing i have left"

Frank hugged him tighter. "Okay, Sir" 

"So please, say you'll let me change your hair?" Gerard asked, stroking the boy's hair. 

"I will" Frank muttered. "I love you so much" 

"I love you too, my princess"

-

Gerard was trying to nap. Nap on the big armchair he sat on, an arm on each of the rests. He was tired, like he always was of course. And it felt nice to have some quiet and rest. 

But that didn't last long.

Frank suddenly dropped into his lap and Gerard let out an "oompf" as he did so. He held Frank's waist once he fell in to his lap, letting go when Frank had shifted. Gerard opened his eyes to see Frank in his new pyjamas and the animal book in his hands. Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's temple and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. 

"Do i look good?" Frank asked him.

"Yes, baby. You look very cute" Gerard mumbled sleepily. 

"I like them a lot. Thanks for buying them for me" Frank said.

"You're welcome" Gerard muttered.

Gerard closed his eyes again as Frank opened his book, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder as he started to look through the book. Gerard could quite happily fall asleep like that, his boy on his lap. So, he did try to fall asleep. Frank was pretty peaceful as he looked through the book and the only sound was Frank flipping the pages. He liked this a lot, it felt nice and warmed his heart a little. Because he really did love Frank so much.

"Sir, look" Frank said after a while.

"Hmm" Gerard replied, his eyes still closed.

"No, look" the boy whined. 

Gerard sighed, opening his eyes. Frank was showing him a page of photos of turtles and tortoises with little facts underneath each photo. It had a green and blue aesthetic to the page and suited the showing of both animals. 

"That's very nice, baby" Gerard said. 

"I like turtles and tortoises" Frank told him. "I prefer tortoises though, but turtles are cool as well. I watched Finding Nemo when i was younger and i really like the turtles in that" 

"Mm-hmm" Gerard nodded, running his hand up and down Frank's back. 

"What do you like best?" Frank asked him. 

"I don't know, maybe turtles?" 

"Yeah, they're cool" Frank nodded. "You know that story about the tortoise that won the race against a hare?" 

"Yes?"

"It's so unrealistic. I very much doubt the hare would just decide to sleep randomly. In my right opinion, it's a shit story and really is a bad example of teaching kids 'you snooze you lose' honestly" Frank said. 

Gerard chuckled but frowned when he looked at Frank's wrist. He reached for it, pulling down the sleeves and revealed bruises around it, kind of hard to make out through the tattoos. Gerard ran his fingers over them in confusion.

"How'd you get these?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank raised his eyebrows, looking at him with look that made Gerard feel like he should know. "I got them from you" 

Gerard pressed his lips together slightly. He reached down to Frank's hips, and he pushed the pyjamas over the hip along with the underwear. Gerard ran his fingers over the bruises that resided there. Clearly inflicted by Gerard's own strong hands on the delicate hips. "Oh" 

Frank giggled. "It's okay though"

"Why don't you show me some more animals in your book?" Gerard said, wanting to change the subject. 

"There's lions, do you wanna look at the page on lions?" Frank asked, excited. "I like lions a lot" 

"Yeah, baby, go on" Gerard smiled. 

"Wait!" 

"What?" Gerard said.

The teen giggled. "Kisses?" 

Gerard smiled, letting Frank press their lips together for about a second then back on again, almost pecking the older man's lips while he smiled. 

***

Frank was hitting him around the head with a pillow, mad at the man. Both of them were naked from sex. 

"Frankie. Frank stop" Gerard tried to saw as Frank continued hitting him. 

"No! You're a dickhead" Frank said, standing up on his knees, trying to hit him more harshly. 

Gerard grabbed the pillow, tugging it off of the boy. "Calm down"

"Fuck you" Frank shouted, choosing another pillow to hit him with. 

Frank suddenly jumped off the bed, running out of the room, obviously expecting Gerard to run after him. And he did, shoving the covers off himself and ran into the room after Frank. Frank scowled at him, sticking his tongue out before going behind the counter. Gerard was on the other side, so they stared at each other, Frank contemplating running again and Gerard waiting to pounce on him. 

"You're being too dramatic" Gerard said.

"You're being too mean" Frank answered back. 

"All i said is that you don't have to bring your parents up all the time" Gerard said, aware that he was cold at that moment, due to the fact he was still naked. 

"At least mine aren't killers" Frank pointed out. 

"Don't you dare" Gerard muttered. 

Frank stuck his middle finger up before he bolted, running into the living room and around the couch in order to try not to be caught by Gerard. But he only just made it to the bathroom door before Gerard grabbed him by his waist. Frank tried holding onto the door as if for dear life as the man pulled him back away from it. Frank tried kicking him. 

"Frank, come on" Gerard whispered. 

"You're so mean though" Frank said as Gerard managed to drag him back to their room. 

"Listen" Gerard said as he threw Frank back on the bed. Frank reached for his bear, hugging it as Gerard sat down next to him. "You know what'll stop me being so mean?"

"What?"

"If you don't misbehave for starters" Gerard said to him. "In general, thats what annoys me"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Fuck you"

"See? That's what i'm on about" Gerard said. "You treating me like that, you don't say that shit to me"

Frank looked at him, his face seeming to mold into what Gerard hoped was obeyment. 

"So, you need to be good boy" Gerard whispered to him. "Be a good boy so i can be nice to you"

Frank bit his okay. "Okay"

Gerard smiled. "Good boy"

\---

Now that Frank was fast asleep, spread out and naked with only the cover covering the majority of his crotch, Gerard again sneaked into the kitchen .

It was the alcohol again. The cold alcohol he started to love even more. Again. 

And oh, he loved the feeling of it going down his throat, making his brain go fuzzy after a few sips. 

Ah. He loved it. He craved it, over and over. The taste of alchohol being a good friend he hadn't seen in a while. 

Oh his darling alcohol that he drank a whole bottle of. Why? Why so late and when his lover had wished he wouldn't?

Oh what man was he?

A terrible one at that. A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Comment x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for their hair. F looks like he did during Daily Download interview (the one with teal roots gerard) and G's hair looks like it did when it was long and blond (Hawaiian shirt)

He had done their hair, quite well if he must say so. At least, he thought they looked alright, they both suited their new hairstyles so that was positive. Gerard had gone out and bought essentials, which included some hair bleach and a few things like a hair dryer and straighteners. He knew the whole changing hairstyles thing was for the very best to hide their identity a little more. So, Gerard went the complete opposite way in colour, he bleached out all of his black encased in his locks of hair and managed to turn his hair into a suitable and rather attractive blonde colour. He kept the length, keeping his hair almost brushing his shoulders. He liked it, he liked how it turned out and he spent ten minutes checking it out in the mirror. He had not gone blonde before so this look was very new to him, but he adored it very much indeed. Sure, he preferred his black hair but blonde was good disguise. Just another path to never having his boy taken away from him.

As for Frank's hair, he didn't really do much to it. He simply and somehow brushed away his faux hawk to a way so that the shaved sides weren't too noticeable. For the bleached sides he had to re dye them black. He had gotten the older man to cut his fringe so that it wasn't as long as it was but rather just past his eye. He still had the side fringe though as the boy liked having one. Gerard could tell Frank really wasn't liking the fact that he had to change his hair but after Gerard had softly explained before they did it, Frank just went with it and let Gerard help with his hair. The fact is, is that Frank still looked pretty with his new hair, and now that you could actually see his whole face, Gerard liked that. It made his green eyes stand out more and his features were more exposed. In Gerard's opinion, it looked better than his faux hawk. 

He was in the process of having Frank sat in a chair in front of him while the older man stood behind, blow drying the teen's hair contently. They were situated in front of a mirror where Frank looked to be staring into his own soul, his eyes fixed on himself. Gerard smiled as he did this, doing Frank's hair for him all pretty. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair every now and again, wanting to kiss the top of his head. He brushed through it, making sure that he got all the places that needed drying. Frank was still staring himself down in the mirror, frowning slightly. He wanted to ask what was up, but the hair dryer was noisy. 

Once Gerard switched off the hair dryer and placed it down on the table next to him, Frank turned his head to look at him.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" 

"Are you sure i'm not fat?" Was what the boy asked, worry lacing his words.

Gerard frowned, turning Frank's head so that he could brush the teen's hair. "No where near, why do you think you are?" 

"I've just recently been realizing" Frank mumbled as Gerard brushed his hair. 

"Baby, you're not fat at all" Gerard told him. "You're so pretty"

"Well, i'm chubby then" Frank said. 

"You're not. Maybe a little more than an average boy but that's fine, you're so perfect like that" Gerard reassured him. 

"I'll be ugly. I am getting fat" Frank just said.

"Princess" Gerard sighed. "You're fine, okay? I don't care what you look like, you're my little Frankie and i love you so much" 

"But... i've gotten bigger, i was skinnier but you've fattened me up" Frank told him. 

"That's because i make you proper meals" Gerard explained. "You hardly ate when you lived with your aunt, sweetheart"

"I guess" Frank muttered.

"And who are you going to believe? A mirror, your conscience or the man who thinks you're the most beautiful thing on earth?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank bit his lip. "You" 

"See?" Gerard smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you" Frank whispered. 

"I love you so much too, so much that i want to cry, because you're so precious and amazing" Gerard told him. 

Frank smiled. "Can i get up now?" 

"Yes, baby" Gerard nodded. 

\---

So, he was looking for a job. He knew that it wouldn't be too much of an area that could show everything about him and reveal him up, so he decided to take the chance. He needed to earn some more money and he seriously did not want to stay home all day because that was hell for him. He was used to going to work everyday and feeling like he had some authority, because that's what he had adapted to. Being in the house all day would make him go insane, like he was in some sort of jail, plus, the house was small. He wasn't complaining but he had always been brought up in huge houses, so small ones like the current house seemed so strange. He really couldn't spend every waking hour in there. Now, he knew that Frank probably would hate that idea. The idea of Gerard leaving for work and possibly having to leave Frank on his own for a few hours. But it was necessary, really. He had to work, even if he was to start creating art. 

At that moment, he was sat on the old sofa in the spare room. In front of him he had a small table and his tablet so that he could easily scroll through it at the nearby areas that needed employment. He had his elbows on the table and he was leaning forward, using his index finger to scroll through. He had a concentrated frown set on his face as he looked through. He didn't wear his blazer, but rather just his slacks and white shirt and of course his Oxford shoes. He ran his hand through his freshly blond locks and sighed. What was the chance of there being a job available for him? And he certainly was not getting a waiter job. No, no. 

He heard the door open, and of course. It was Frank, sliding in. Gerard returned his eyes back to the tablet, but huffed when Frank crawled next to him. 

"What you doing?" The boy asked, moving to sit on one of Gerard's legs.

"Finding a job" Gerard muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Frank blew a bubble with his gum before speaking. "Why?" 

"'Cause i need one" Gerard replied, pushing the teen off. 

"You don't though" Frank said, putting his legs over Gerard's lap. 

"I want one" Gerard mumbled, leaning back. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "God, you're so stupid and obnoxious"

Gerard scowled at him. "I can't stay here all day" 

Frank scoffed. "Whatever" before chewing his gum rather loudly. 

Frank was of course wearing Gerard's button-up white shirt, with his own underwear. His legs exposed and plain. He had on socks, red ones with black dots. He blew a couple more bubbles before Gerard got annoyed. 

"Frank, please leave me alone" Gerard told him. "I want to actually do something here"

Frank laughed and winked. "You can do me" 

Gerard just sighed, pushing Frank's legs off of him and leaned forward to the tablet, attempting to browse again. But, Frank, he kicked his legs out, kicking Gerard's arm and nearly knocking over the drink on the table. Gerard cursed loudly in surprise. 

Frank burst out laughing. "I scared you then"

"Don't do that" Gerard hissed. "Fuck, you could have spilled that over" 

Frank giggled, kicking Gerard's shoulder lightly and playfully. "Cheer up you old man" 

Gerard ran his hand over his face and let out a frustrated breath, but he did manage to keep the anger inside of him. "You need to stop being so annoying"

Frank laughed again. "I'm annoying?" 

"Very"

"Well, old man, you should have thought about that before you kidnapped and molested me" Frank said, putting emphasis on the bad things.

Gerard turned his head to Frank with a shocked look, his eyes wide. Frank burst out laughing again, starting to kick Gerard's legs. 

"You should have seen your fucking face" Frank laughed, placing his legs over Gerard's again. 

"Don't you dare say shit like that" Gerard frowned. "Do you think that's funny?"

Frank snorted. "Calm down, you stupid man" and he moved his feet to the inside of Gerard's thigh, pressing lightly. 

Gerard grunted, moving Frank's legs away. "I need to look through this, so go"

"Nah" Frank said, and climbed into Gerard's lap. "You should look at me instead"

"Frank" Gerard sighed. "Get off" and tried to get him off, pushing him. 

"Hold on, i just need to click the page off" Frank said, laughing. 

"No, don't you dare" Gerard muttered in a grunt. 

Frank purposely pressed his ass to Gerard's crotch, making the older groan. Frank grabbed the tablet but fought against Gerard's hands, that were trying to stop Frank from doing anything. It was a hard task with Frank intentionally pressed against him. In the end, it did end up with Frank managing to click off the website. The teen laughed, sticking his tongue out at Gerard. 

"Screw you, old man" Frank said, moving off Gerard's lap and hid the tablet under the sofa. 

Gerard leaned back on the sofa, putting his hands on his face to try and keep himself together. Trying not to let his frustrations get the better off him, and it was hard. It was hard trying to control both his anger and the boy. He didn't really know much about doing either of them, they both were things he'd have to learn, he guessed. It couldn't be that hard to sort a kid like Frank out? Try to get him to be behaved. 

He felt the plain legs rest on his legs again and the sound of gum being chewed. 

"Hey, hey Sir" Frank whispered. "It's okay i'll try not to be annoying"

"Hmm"

"Do you want to sing a song?" Frank asked him, wriggling his legs and sliding them up and down Gerard's legs. 

"No" Gerard said, keeping in a grunt that was being caused by the friction of Frank's naked legs high up and near to the man's crotch. 

"Come on it's fun" Frank urged, slipping his feet against Gerard's inner thigh again. 

"I'm not" Gerard muttered. 

"Oh!" Frank suddenly gasped, and moved quickly, sitting up. In the process, the action made Frank's legs just about hit his area, and the man tried to contain himself. "Do you wanna sing Nirvana? I like Nirvana, there's good songs to sing to" 

"I-i don't... don't want to sing" Gerard stuttered, holding onto Frank's plain (and far too nice) legs. 

"Come on, you know you wanna" Frank grinned. 

Gerard closed his eyes, tightly and holding his breath. "I just want to work, Frank. Not have you interrupt me" 

"Fine. I'll start and you join me, how about that?" Frank whispered, leaning forward. 

"Whatever" Gerard whispered, hoping to keep Frank's legs in place. 

"Okay, join in" he grinned, raising his knees and rested one of his feet on the top of Gerard's leg. 

Frank began singing, singing but laughing and grinning. He sang loud, using his legs to create a rhythem. He kicked the older man's legs gently, making sure it was in the inner leg. He moved a lot when he just started to belt out the chorus, wriggling and well, evidently and intentionally was he rubbing his legs against Gerard's crotch. It may not have been intentional, but this was Frank. The boy leaned into Gerard's face smiling widely as he sang, before kicking Gerard's legs again. 

And Gerard, he was trying to keep it in. He didn't know if this was Frank purposely trying to tease Gerard like this, using his legs to create friction with him. Oh and Gerard was attracted to the short, tanned legs of Frank's legs and they were so changing his mood as they moved in his lap, kicking and rubbing. 

Frank stopped singing and just laughed, really wanting to create this friction as he moved closer to Gerard and angled his legs. Gerard grunted, trying to hold his legs. 

"Frank, stop" Gerard grunted. "Stop it"

Frank laughed harder. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" And he giggled more. 

"I mean it"

"I'm not doing anything!" Frank laughed again. 

Gerard grabbed Frank's leg, moving his hand up close and tried to control them. His hand was up higher, and swept his hands over the soft skin, groaning. Frank was still laughing, laughing hard and it was getting on the man's last nerve. It really was. 

And it didn't take him long to slide his hand under Frank's shirt, and well, you know exactly where it was. Frank immediately stopped laughing, and he fell forward, his forehead fell on his raised knees. Gerard held onto the teen's back, keeping him like that as he rested his chin on Frank's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he listened to Frank's soft sounds, his own heavy breathing in the mix. Gerard muttered to himself, his eyes closed tight. 

The door sounded.

Frank immediately sprung up, gasping as he rolled off of Gerard and fell to the floor. He scrambled up, saying "i'll get it!"

Gerard stood up. "Don't, you're only in a shirt, move out of the way" and he walked past. 

He did straighten up his pants before he swung the door open, smiling for whoever was going to be behind the door.

Strangers. Well, an old couple he could make out. The old woman, she stood there with her classic grey hair in a perm. Her lipstick spread across her thin lips and painted her friendly smile. Her husband, he appeared to be was taller than her, but he had that same warmth of kindness towards him. His grey hair was slicked up and his eyes were brown behind his thick-rimmed glasses. Gerard was glad that his crotch wasn't too loud and clear to see. 

"Hello" Gerard greeted in a breath.

"Hello there, we're from next door" the old woman said

"Oh, you are? Well, that's wonderful" Gerard smiled. "Came to greet us i see?" 

"Well, yes we did" the old man spoke. "It's lovely to meet you, i'm Thomas Feather and this is my beautiful wife, Thalia"" 

"It's great to meet you" Gerard said, shaking their hands. "I'm... Anthony, Anthony Johnson" 

"Such a lovely name" Mrs Feather commented. Gerard whispered a 'thank you' and a 'so is yours'

"How are you liking it?" Thomas Feather asked.

"Oh, it's... it's wonderful you know, beautiful weather and the views you get are so, so fantastic" Gerard replied.

"Very true, we were and born and raised here and we've never got sick of it" Thalia said

"Well, the people aren't too great; but it all works well" Mr Feather added.

"Do you have a son, Mr Johnson?" The wife asked. "I did see a young lad out on the porch the other day" 

"Oh... yes, he's..." Gerard looked behind him, seeing Frank sat on the couch. "There"

Mr and Mrs Feather looked at the boy and smiled. Frank stood up (now in jeans) smiling at the old couple as he came up next to Gerard. 

"And how old are you?" Thalia asked.

Frank looked up at Gerard, obviously not knowing whether to say his real age. 

"He's 15, nearly 16" Gerard answered for him. 

"Ah, a lovely age that is" Thalia said. "What's your name?"

"It's Frankie" Frank said and Gerard face palmed mentally. 

Mrs Feather nodded. "Again, a lovely name"

"I know" Frank said. 

Mrs Feather chuckled. "Well, you should around to ours some time, we'll give you some of our chocolate cake we make all the time" 

"Really?" Frank asked. 

"Oh yes, you'll have to ask your father first but you can come around any time" Mr Feather said. 

"That's nice of you, but me and my son are very busy most of the time" Gerard said, with a fake smile.

"That's okay, just any time you're free" Mrs Feather said. "It's just so nice to meet a young boy who seems very polite"

Frank smiled. "I'll come around whenever i can" 

"That's great" Mrs Feather smiled warmly. "And you should bring your father along, wouldn't it be great? I can make you both some nice tea"

"That sounds very nice, but like i said, we're busy people" Gerard told them. 

"Oh, okay" she nodded. 

"Well, we must be off, we too are busy" Mr Feather said. "Lots of birds we look after" 

"It was great meeting you" Gerard said to them, wanting to get rid of them honestly.

"See you later!" They both shouted. And off they went.

Gerard scoffed as he shut the door, rolling his eyes. "Don't even live that close to us" 

"They seemed nice" Frank said, taking off the pants he had put on quickly. 

"Too nice" Gerard muttered, walking to the kitchen. 

Frank sat on one of the counter chairs and spun gently around. "I can still go around though?"

"No" Gerard replied. 

"Why not?" Frank frowned. 

"Because i said so" Gerard murmered. 

"Shame, i was looking forward to being away from you for an hour" Frank dramatically sighed.

Gerard raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, well you're not going in anyone's house" 

Frank rolled his eyes up and huffed. "Whatever"

"What do you want to eat?" Gerard asked, looking through the cupboards. 

"Pasta" Frank replied.

"But we had that last night" Gerard informed him.

"So? I want the pasta" Frank stated. 

"We're not having it again" Gerard argued .

"What if i want it again?" Frank argued back.

"Frank. Choose something else" Gerard said. 

"No. I want the pasta" 

"We're not having the fucking pasta" Gerard said through gritted teeth. 

"But i want the fucking pasta" Frank said, mimicking Gerard's tone. 

"Frank"

"Gerard" 

"That's it" Gerard said and he walked around the counter towards Frank, grabbing his arm. 

"Watch it, you old scum" Frank spat as Gerard pulled towards the bedroom. 

Gerard threw him down on the bed, then walked over to Frank's side of the bed. He grabbed Frank's ipod, a few books and whatever else he usually used. "Two days" 

"Excuse me?" Frank asked.

"Two days and you can get your shit back" Gerard hissed.

"Fucking why?" Frank scowled. 

"You know full well, you little shit" Gerard said, pointing a finger at him. "I don't appreciate you speaking to me like you have the past days. I'm already sick of your attitude"

"So you're just going take away my entertainment?" Frank asked, standing up.

"Yes" Gerard stated. 

"What the fuck?" Frank almost shouted.

"Behave then" Gerard said to him. "You stay in here or i'll make it longer until you get your things back" 

Frank huffed, falling back onto the bed, falling back onto his back and crossed his arms. "Don't want to see your face any way" he muttered. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, walking out and closed the door.

He sighed, trusting Frank as he walked away from the door. He had to, that's what he told himself. The boy needed some sort of discipline and well, he had gotten it. Frank drove Gerard right on his edge of patience, so what else was there to do?. The boy would not listen any other way, so the best way to Gerard was to punish him. Deprive him of his enjoyment because he had deprived all of Gerard's patience. Like Frank was just feeding on his patience, wanting some reaction, perhaps from him. And for the last couple of days Frank had just been pushing his buttons all the time. 

Gerard placed all of Frank's things at the top of the fridge, well away from Frank's height. Gerard would tell the boy to come later, when Gerard could calm down the frustration bubbling inside of him. And he thought, just to make it not too harsh, they could both watch a movie together. Because, they did have a good collection of them, plenty to choose from. He planned to put out a few snacks if they were to watch one, because he didn't really want Frank hating him or being too annoyed. He liked being on Frank's good side, because the boy would generally do what Gerard said and it allowed the man to pretty much do what he wanted to the boy. As bad as that sounded.

He let the dog jump up into his lap as Gerard turned on the TV, to try and distract himself from Frank for a little while.

**

And it did turn out rather nice. He had let come out about an hour after he had told him stay in there. Well, it was safe to say that Frank was more than pissed at the man. In fact, he refused to look at him for a few minutes because of the ordeal. Gerard, he carefully told the boy that he had to do it because he had broken Gerard's rules and that he needed the discipline. He made it clear to him that he shouldn't talk to Gerard like that, that the teen needed to behave better. Gerard said that he should sort his attitude out. And of course he did not say all that without telling Frank, that if he was a good boy, Gerard would be so proud of him. Frank nodded to that, quietly of course. 

So, next, Gerard said that they were going to watch a movie. Any movie of Frank's choice. That cheered Frank up a lot, and a smile spread across his lips as he got up and sat beside the DVDs. The older man had smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare snacks for them both, the snacks being potato chips and cookies. Which, didn't need much preparing but it was okay because Frank had chosen his movie relatively quickly. Drop Dead Fred, a classic; a good movie. 

Gerard told him to get into his pyjamas and grab his bear. Frank had done so, coming back and flopping down onto the couch after he placed the DVD in. 

Currently, it was near to the end of their second movie. Gerard looked down beside him at Frank. Frank was almost fast asleep, his eyes closing then opening as he tried to stay awake. He was snuggled into Gerard's side with the blanket over the both of them. All the snacks were gone so the bowls on the coffee table were filled with crumbs at the bottom of the bowl. The dog was snoring quietly in the corner. 

Gerard reached for the remote, turning off the TV. Hearing Frank mutter something, he turned, cupping Frank's face. 

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed" Gerard whispered. 

Frank groaned sleepily as he nodded. Slowly he got up, rubbing his eyes as Gerard reached for his hand, guiding him to their room. 

And the moon shone, lingering through the curtains in a soft beauty. But he did not care about that in that instant as he gently sat Frank down onto the bed. Frank sleepily looked down at Gerard as the man slowly pulled Frank's pyjama pants down over his thighs and pulled them off. He folded them neatly and placed them down on the chair nearby.

Gerard stood up, sitting back down next to Frank. But he moved their bodies, twisting them to the side but facing each other. The man smiled softly before he began to undo Frank's buttons, carefully and gentle he did so. And he pulled Frank close to him, placing Frank's head on his shoulder, pressing him against him as he slid the pyjama flannel shirt off the boy's shoulders. Gerard ran his hand up the teen's back, feeling the soft skin. He pulled away, but not before kissing gently; Frank's forehead. 

"I love you so much" Gerard whispered against his skin. 

Frank nodded, as in saying the same thing back to him. Gerard laid him daintily down, his head resting on the pillow. Bringing the covers up, he tucked him safely up and with so much love. He placed the white bear in his arms and smiled happily down at the boy, whose eyes were already closed. 

And as Gerard got up, he heard the boy whisper. "I love you too, Sir" 

Gerard smiled again, so content and so full of affection that he felt as if he could melt. 

How could such a boy be doing this? Allowing him to feel so much love and care that it hurt. It hurt him, but it hurt him in the seemingly best way possible.

Like the teen was one big emotion that rested in Gerard, and stayed there. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment x   
> What do you like best about F and G (as separate people) and what to do like the worst about them? I like hearing those opinions.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

The job needed no qualifications to start with, which seemed odd to him, but really, he was debating whether or not he actually cared about that. Perhaps the town didn't really care or the job didn't need a person with every qualification in the world. They had stated that they were a company helping people who want to start over in life, so that could have been a reason for that of course. Obviously, Gerard indeed did have a lot of qualifications and a few degrees but he clearly had no evidence of that currently. He still was a little curious on the whole thing, but he decided that he wanted to give it a chance. Now, you may think that he was incredibly stupid to get a job when he was currently missing, but he discovered that the townspeople didn't really like hearing what was happening out of their area, and that they did not concern themselves with the rest of the country's drama. So, it was safe to say that Gerard was pretty much safe. But like he had said, he wanted a job, he wanted to be busy.

Now the job wasn't of course near to what he originally was, but it still concerned offices. It was a small buisness in the town helping with all sorts of things ranging from money fraud to your general management. Gerard wasn't actually too sure what sort of job he was signing up for, but really, he didn't care all that much. He just wanted to be a busy man again, just like the past two decades had been to him. You may argue that he indeed had a lot of money, but this was Gerard, and the man wanted just that tad extra. Wanting to spend it on Frank, of course, like he desired. 

There was Frank, who had almost had a panic attack when Gerard told him about the job. He pleaded for Gerard not to go to the interview because he needed the man with him all the time. And of course, Gerard did not listen, he was going to go to that interview whether Frank liked it or not. No matter how much Frank begged, he was to do that. He just needed Frank to stop being as clingy as he was, because it wore Gerard out. Sure, he understood the boy loved him a lot, but he needed to know that Gerard wanted some space and that he wasn't going to spend 24/7 with him. And as harsh as that sounded, it was the sheer truth. He didn't understand the boy's attachment to him at all, it confused him and it tired him out. He understand perhaps that he was the only slightly parental figure in the kid's life, but for God's sake, Frank was seventeen. Most kids would have loved a lone house for a few hours. He guessed that's just what it was like.

"No, please" Frank pleaded as Gerard slipped on his blazer. 

"I have to" Gerard breathed.

"No you don't" Frank said, shaking his head. "Please, please, please"

"Frankie, get off of me" Gerard sighed as Frank clung onto him.

"No! You're leaving me" the boy whined as he clung himself onto Gerard's body.

"I'll be back soon" 

"I don't want you to have a job" Frank said. "Please, please don't get one, i'm begging you"

"Honey, i might not even get the job" Gerard told him as he slipped on his shoes. 

"Don't go to the interview" Frank begged. "Please! They'll accept you and you'll have to leave me alone everyday"

"Get off me" Gerard said sternly as the boy dropped down, holding onto his leg. 

"No, i won't let you go" the teen cried. "You can't leave me here"

"Come on now, stop being so pathetic" Gerard almost spat, trying shake Frank off of his leg. 

"No please" Frank continued. 

Gerard clenched his jaw before he had enough strength to kick him, shoving the teen off of his leg. Frank huffed falling back, looking up at Gerard with pleading eyes. 

But Gerard left despite his pleading, locking the door behind him. He slipped on his sunglasses before stepping down the patio stairs and towards his car. He got in, already bothered by the heat he was engulfed with. He slipped his keys back into his pocket before clipping on the seatbelt. He started up the engine, the familiar noise immediately starting before he could begin to move the car. As he went down the nearly desolate street, he switched on the radio, humming along. He began to wonder if the people would actually give him the job, though it was likely because it was quite obvious not many people were going for it.

He didn't even know what he was expecting from the office. He knew it was nothing compared to what he was used to, but it would do. He expected the questions to be quite simple and he hopefully didn't have to make up that huge of a story. And that was the hardest part, making up a whole different life he claimed to live. A life that was only produced by his mind. By this point, he was a good liar, able to make people believe what he told them, so he generally thought that he was completely safe in his plans. Though the whole issue was complicated, this is what he wanted and this is was what felt like nature to him. 

And when he arrived, he was not surprised by it's littleness at all. It was very different from his whole skyscraper of offices back at home, but like he said, it'd do. It was perfect for what he intended. It did look pretty, surrounded by flowers and grass, making it seem like it wasn't too much of a boring place, he hoped. And it didn't actually take him that long to get there, so this to Gerard was seemingly perfect. It would help him forget about his past life, would all the small buildings. No modernism of course.

\---

"Anthony Johnson, right?" The woman asked as Gerard sat down in front of the desk. 

"Yes, that's right" Gerard nodded. 

"Okay" she nodded. "Took you long to get here?"

"Nope, not really" Gerard answered.

"Ah, well that's good" she said. "I'm Maria and well, as you can tell i'll be interviewing you and things like that"

Gerard nodded as Maria got out a sheet of paper, clearing her throat.

"So i think this might be a bit of short interview because most of what we need about you is to be answered in a booklet i'll send you home with" Maria told him.

"I see" Gerard nodded. "I think it would best for it too be short as well?"

"Busy?" She asked

"Um, yeah" Gerard said.

"Okay, okay" Maria replied, tapping her pen. "So i'll just ask you a few questions, fairly simple ones at that" 

"Sounds good" Gerard smiled politely.

"Right" she said, once again clearing her throat. "So first off, what made you want this job?"

"Oh, well i... i've been unemployed for quite a while you see, and i know quite a lot about what you deal with here. So, you know i saw that you were hiring and i just knew it would be beneficial for me and my son if i began to work again" Gerard answered, proud of himself for making it seem legit.

"And your mrs?" She asked.

"Oh, she's out of the picture you see" Gerard replied.

"Oh, sorry" Maria commented. "And how experienced are you with things like this?"

"Quite. I mean, when i was younger my dad taught me a lot about buisness and management" Gerard replied with.

"I see" she nodded. "And what motivates you to go out and do things?"

"My son. Yes, my son, he's very..very special to me and he makes me want to do the very best for him" Gerard told her. "Definitely inspires me to keep going"

"That's nice" she answered blandly. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Myself? Well, i think it's hard to describe myself really. But i feel like people would view me as a hard working man who just wants the best for people i care about. I'm determined to do a lot for people i love and just show them how much i care" Gerard babbled. "I love working, feeling like i have some importance to people, you know? I do like to make the people i need, happy. I want to make people proud of me" Basically lies.

"You always lived here?" She asked, looking bored.

"Oh, yes, nearly all my life" Gerard replied. 

"Mm-hmm" she hummed. "And what are your strengths?"

"My strengths... probably trying to stay positive about things and making myself a respectable man" Gerard told her. "I'm good with people in the buisness industry and i know quite a lot about meetings and conferences"

"Uh-huh" Maria nodded, writing it down. "And do you work well with people, like a group?"

"Well, i prefer to work alone, but i can survive working together" Gerard answered.

"Okay, and how long do you expect to work here if you get the job?" Maria asked.

"As long as i need to, really" Gerard replied.

"Right. And what to you wish to do for this company, how do you think you can change it?" She asked.

"Well, i mean i feel like i can fill in any gap you have here. Fill in a missing dot" was his reply.

"Nice. So, you say you had a job. What happened?"

"I just... i just had so many important things i needed to do and work was just getting in the way constantly, you see" Gerard replied. "It was the best thing to quit, it was beneficial at that time"

"So now you want a job because you aren't all that pressured and you can now?" Maria asked.

"Yes, pretty much" Gerard nodded.

"Sounds reasonable" Maria shrugged. "Okay, so i think that's all"

"That's all?" Gerard frowned.

"Yeah, i don't know. I got put on duty for this and this is all they gave me" she said, holding up her question sheet.

"Oh. I just expected more questions and stuff" Gerard said.

"Yeah, me too. But that's Garrett for you, he's just desperate for someone to join and is just an idle man, if i'm honest" Maria sighed

"I just feel weird. I mean, i've only been here for like ten minutes" Gerard said.

"Well, not my decisions" she shrugged.

"Oh okay" Gerard slowly, still confused. 

"But here take this" she said and handed him a booklet. "Do whatever shit in there and deliver it to us in 5 days" 

Gerard looked down at the booklet. "Right, i see"

"So like, we'll probably send a letter or something to you" Maria said.

"I feel like i wasn't asked many questions" Gerard told her. "It just bothers me a little"

"Listen, as long as you prove you know what you're doing, it'll fine. You'll have a good paying job you know?" She sounded fed up. 

Gerard nodded slowly. What a strange town he really was in.

***

When he arrived back at home, he was still in an almost distressed mood. He was beginning to realise that the town was pretty useless. Not many people had a determined attitude and it was like no one actually gave a shit about anything. It annoyed him, it really did. Though, he should not have expected much from some random town he had found. It had it's good parts and it's bad parts. Most people seemed like decent people but others just seemed to not much care about anything at all. But it was a good place to keep both him and Frank safe and not found. Because no one else looked at news outside their state unless it was a major event. Even though he had seen himself in two articles, it wasn't really urgent news it seemed. Especially to Sumnerville. 

And he sat in the car for a while, just staring and frowning. Not really understanding his current mood. But honestly he wished that life could be not be this difficult and he hadn't lost all that he loved. Because he had, in one afternoon and sometimes it killed him. And he was so protective of Frank, like he was some angel that Gerard never wanted to be away from. He looked down at his ring finger, seeing the pale skin and tan line from where he wore his wedding ring. Life was so simple then. But before he thought more, he got out off the car with a sigh. 

Somehow, he knew that Frank would be peaceful when he walked in to the house. And he was right as Frank sat on the couch, brushing a comb through Sweet Pea's fur and humming as he did so. He smiled as he looked up at Gerard as the man came through the door. Gerard smiled, slipping the house keys into his pocket and his car keys on the small hook. He always kept the house keys to himself. 

"That seemed quick" Frank observed, standing up with Pea in his arms. 

"Yeah, it was crappy" Gerard mumbled. "Only asked like six questions"

"A sign that you shouldn't get a job then" Frank said.

"I want one" Gerard told him, walking to the kitchen. 

"Why?" Frank questioned. 

"Because, i need one" Gerard replied.

Frank placed Pea down onto the floor, looking at Gerard with a glare. "Why? We have enough money and you're just dangering us even more" 

"I'm not putting us in danger. I need a job because i just like having that extra bit of money and i like to work" Gerard answered.

"Bullshit" Frank whispered, Gerard raised his brows. "If that's the truth, then you're just a greedy pig, Gerard" 

"Don't be like this" Gerard sighed.

"I will be like this, because you're just a money hungry dickhead who wants to be away from me" Frank said, his voice irritated.

"I don't want to be away from you" 

"Then why do you need the fucking job? We don't need extra fucking money, you shitty snob. What's so wrong with me? Why do you want to be away from me?" Frank asked, his voice raising.

"I don't want... to be away from you, honey" Gerard breathed.

"Then what's the fucking point? I don't understand you" Frank stressed.

"I can't explain it, you're too young" Gerard sighed.

"I'm seventeen!"

"You don't fucking act like it" 

"You're so horrible, honestly. You don't need the job" Frank told him.

"I do" Gerard claimed.

"Fucking why?" 

"Because i just have to"

"Fuck you, fuck you. I can tell you just want to abandon me here for a few hours, locking the door like i'm some prisoner and not listen to what i say" Frank spat.

"That's not what i want" 

"Then don't get a fucking job you piece of shit!" 

"Don't say that to me" Gerard hissed.

"I will say it to you, because you are! Don't just leave me alone in the middle of the day" Frank answered back. 

"I'll do what i want, and i want to get a job" Gerard told him sternly. 

"No, you just want to leave me because you hate spending time with me. You think i'm too strange and clingy, i annoy you so much that you can't stand a whole day with me" Frank seethed.

"Don't you dare accuse me of shit like that, you know i love you and care about you" Gerard said.

"Then why are you getting a job!" 

"Because!" 

"You're just like your father sometimes. An arrogant dick" Frank said.

"Don't you fucking dare say that" Gerard hissed. "At least my father wasn't some nut case who believed in fairies and mermaids, and left his own son to join the mafia"

That made Frank snap. He screamed, lashing out at Gerard with several punches to Gerard's shoulders, arms and chest. Gerard tried to push him away but Frank was in too much of an angry state to be easily pushed.

"Frank, calm down" Gerard said, attempting to push him away. 

"No fuck you! You have no idea what it's like to have both of your fucking parents die. You don't understand the pain i go through, you don't get what it's like to be left with a woman who i barely see" Frank said as he hit him. "Do you know what it's like?"

"Listen, just calm-"

"Did your mother die in next room as you? Did you have to go through the horror of her scream and the gunshot? Did your father promise that nothing would happen to him, that he was going to be perfectly safe. Did your father originally say the same thing about your mom?" Frank shouted. 

"No, but you just need to-"

"Did your father promise you every thing you ever wanted and told you that you and him were going to live in a pretty house in Italy? Do you know what it was like to hear that your father was fucking dead when he left, after promising you he was going to take you away and live a happy life?" Frank asked, in a shout. 

"Frankie.." Gerard sighed

"Do you understand what it's like to spend five years on your own, knowing the whole town like the back of your hand because that was the only thing you could do?" Frank shouted. 

"Of course not, but honey, that's-that's..." 

"Do you know what it's like to be taken from that town by a man you had an innocent crush on? All because he was a coward?" He finally shouted. 

"Don't you fucking dare say that, you little shit" Gerard seethed.

"Or what? What are you going to fucking do? You going to take my only source of entertainment away from me? You going to tell me i'm a bad boy and threaten me, what are you going to fucking do?"

"Frank..."

"No! What are you going to do?" 

"You need to calm the fuck down" Gerard muttered.

"What are you going to fucking do to me?" Frank screamed, loudly. 

And Gerard didn't even process it himself. It was like his brain flicked a switch and suddenly his hand moved, connecting with the boy's cheek in a harsh, strong slap. 

Frank stumbled back, holding his cheek as he gasped. He glared at Gerard before he bolted, running into their room with a slam of the door.

Gerard let out a breath, leaning against the counter. His closed his eyes, breathing in shaky breaths before running his head with his hands. His hand stung just a little from the slap, the sting telling him that he was horrible man. An ignorant man. But in Gerard's mind, he was mad, he felt like he had been pushed into a room surrounded by all things bad he done. To him, he was sorry for what he said to Frank, but really, some part of couldn't help but claim that the boy deserved it. And sure, he had upset the boy, to the point where the boy had screamed. But in Gerard's mind, he thought, just a bit that arguably he had to. And that was up the reader to decide whether it was sick to think that. 

And he leaned against the bedroom door, hearing the sobs from Frank. And he could imagine him, curled up into a ball and crying, trying dry his tears with the blankets. Perhaps he was holding his teddy close to him as he cried. Gerard did not go in there, but instead just listened to the boy's cries. He didn't fully understand himself, or why he thought such things about the boy. It was all set in his mind, and he could not help the way he treated the boy. But on the other hand, he did not understand Frank's own behaviour and his sudden mood to shout and scream at the man. Now, reader you may just know why he did, but in Gerard's man, he was confused and he was ignorant. He knew he treated Frank like shit, but he thought that Frank could handle that, because of the boy's past experiences. What a way to think. 

It was only after Frank's sobs calmed that Gerard thought the time was right to go in. To hold him close and reassure the boy that he loved him so very dearly. And he thought Frank would object, but he didn't. Gerard walked over to Frank's side of the bed, seeing Frank peek up at him before he budged, letting the man slid in next to him. They didn't say much. He allowed Frank to climb on top of him and bury his head in Gerard's chest. Gerard ran his fingers through Frank's hair and closed his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry" Gerard whispered. "You know i love you so, so much"

"I know" Frank whimpered. 

"I just can't handle you shouting at me like that, it hurts me" Gerard whispered (manipulated) 

Frank didn't say anything more.

\---

"What do you think?" Gerard asked him, showing him the drawing.

"It's so amazing" Frank breathed. 

The drawing was that of a planet in one of Frank's sci fi books that he wanted Gerard to draw for him. And Gerard being in a mood where he wanted to cheer up Frank and make him happy, agreed to it. He did not draw it however, because he wanted to let Frank do that himself. But he drew the mountain terrain, with the large craters and alien bases. He drew the stars in the sky and small classic aliens peeping over rocks. He used a bold black pen to trace his pencil markings, and it made the drawing look a cartoon. Well, that was his main aim, because he was good at that style and it stuck to him nicely. And Frank obviously loved it as he looked down with awe. 

"Are you gonna colour it in?" Frank asked him.

"I wanted you to do that" Gerard smiled, pulling Frank down to sit in his lap. 

"Really?" Frank questioned. "I'm going to colour it in?"

"Yes, of course" Gerard nodded with a chuckle. 

Frank giggled, reaching over to grab the marker pens. He looked down at the drawing before he pulled out a dark blue, taking off the lid.

"The planet is made of a blue element which is actually green but only certain species can see that it's green" Frank explained, starting to colour. 

Frank smiled the whole way through his colouring. Gerard's eyes switched from the boy to the drawing. He liked to watch Frank, looking gorgeous as he always did. When Frank seemed to focus, he would flick his tongue over his lip ring and stick out his tongue a little. He looked so cute like that, sat in the older man's lap and colouring in. Gerard felt so warm inside as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and occasionally left kisses on the boy's neck. Gerard knew how much his own self treasured these moments, moments when they didn't fight or raise his hand to Frank. He liked to get into Frank's good books. 

A reason being that Frank was most likely to say yes to sex when it came to night. But another one being that Frank was plain adorable in a good mood.

And he just felt so nice, so loving when Frank would be close to him. Wrapping his arms around the boy was a true blessing at the most. This is how he always wished they stay like. He never did want Frank away from him, deep inside, he really didn't. And he didn't even want to imagine what life would be like if he got Frank taken away from him. He would never let that happen. 

The only prized possession he had. 

Gerard watched him all the way until he was done, finishing off the colouring of a sun in the distance. Frank smiled, picking up a pencil to write in the corner 'Draun by Sir, Colored by Frankie'

"You spelt drawn wrong" Gerard told him.

Frank shrugged. "How do you spell it?"

"It's w not u" Gerard said. 

Frank rubbed the U out, replacing it with a W. "I'm bad at spelling"

"I can see that" Gerard muttered. He reached out to grab a piece of paper, putting in front of them. "Write a sentence for me"

"Like what?"

"Anything" Gerard replied. 

Frank rolled his eye, picking up the pencil. Quickly, he scribbled something down; 

'Fuck you'

Gerard sighed, "No, choose a proper sentence".

"It is a proper sentence" Frank replied. 

"Just... write what your favourite colour is" Gerard told him.

Frank wrote a simple 'Red' and Gerard just let out a huff. Frank laughed, finding it amusing. 

"I'm gonna go watch something" Frank told him, standing up. 

"Okay" Gerard whispered. 

Gerard stared as Frank walked away. The boy pulling his pants up more as he did so. Gerard pressed his lips together, picking up the drawing. And he smiled as he looked at it. He stood up as well, taking off his blazer before walking into the main room. 

Frank sprawled on the sofa, flicking through the several channels until he got to the rock station. Gerard went to the kitchen area, sticking up the drawing on the fridge. Next, he look out a glass cup and filled it to the top with lager. Leaning against the counter, he watched Frank look at the music videos with intrigue and amazement. He looked at the men rocking out on the stage with such admiration and inspiration, watching as they swung their guitars, shredding and interacting with the crowd. The drummer looking so into his instrument. 

"I want that to be me someday, amazing people with my guitar skills. I'll play lead or maybe rhythm and it'll be so much fun" Frank told him dreamily. "I can't wait to be in a band"

"Well you can't" Gerard said.

Frank looked at him, frowning. "Why can't i?"

"Because they'll find you. They'll find you and take you away from me. I'll be put in jail and you'll go to some horrible home all alone" Gerard told him.

"But-"

"You can't be in a band Frankie, not ever" Gerard put it simply. 

Frank face showed an emotion that seemed so heartbroken that it pulled at Gerard's heart. The teen switched off the TV. His own simple little heartbreak and realisation hit him, and he curled up, hiding his face. 

And Gerard could understand. Frank's dream had just been taken from him. 

And that was one of the biggest elements that broke him down. Crushing his hopes and dreams into dust. 

The boy did cry that night, facing away from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me your opinions.! I love hearing comments xx


	30. Chapter 30

\--

He wasn't quite sure what he himself was really thinking as he walked into the store. He wasn't going to get him anything too major and eye widening but it had been on his mind for a while now. And his boy seemed interested in what Gerard had said about 'exploring' a little bit. Maybe not as interested as the man wanted was, but he seemed up for something. Just a few things that would add some element towards something, explore what seemed great. He didn't want boring old sex every night, he wanted to add to it. And he had never really discovered this side of him until after having sex with Frank for the first time. And he suspected the teen would be into trying these things. Though he never really said, the boy had hinted at things like that and, well, he seemed like somebody who would just that little bit into kinks. If calling your lover 'daddy' and claiming that the older man can spank you, isn't a sign of some sort of kink interested person then he didn't know what was. Plus, Frank obeyed him sometimes, especcially when sex was involved.

So there he was, feeling just the slight bit awkward as he walked into a small sex shop. Well, it was mix of a sex shop and a store for gothic, punky, scene kind of clothes. It gave a good aesthetic nonetheless. And plus, the clothes, some of them, looked like ones that Frank would have liked. He wanted to find something that would make up for the previous day's happenings. So, why not buy him some clothes along with sex related items. But he wasn't going to get too many things like that, he really wasn't that kinky of a person, really. He just wanted some more fun for when they had sex (which was near enough every night, Frank provoking it and Gerard wanting it first). The previous night had mainly been Frank crying, crying over his dream future being crushed. And Gerard did try to calm him, but Frank had none of it and plain ignored him. So, that day in the morning, Gerard decided on bringing Frank to a mall as an apology. He seemed to take well. 

Frank currently was trusted by Gerard to shop on his own while Gerard went to a separate shop (the sex /clothes shop) as long as he remained on the same floor and stayed atleast 60 metres from their last sight of each other. He told Frank to text him the shop he was in when Gerard asked. So, even though Gerard still worried just a little, he trusted Frank to actually follow those rules well. And he reckoned Frank wouldn't want to be that far away from him anyway. Frank had no idea which shop Gerard was actually in, and Gerard did not want to tell him in all honesty. Surprise the boy. 

But back to his adventure in the shop, he began to slowly wander around it, looking up and down the place. It had a gothic/punk rock aesthetic to it, and the metal blasting through the speakers really did add to it. He never really did put kinks together with the whole goth/punk kind of style, but there he was in a store that completely clashed those diverse things together just like that. And he guessed, he supposed that it did look cool, it looked fashionable and it looked enterprising. 

His first stop was something that caught his attention. Something that sparked something inside him. Silky black fabrics that were blindfolds. Pitch black so that one partner could see nothing at all. A sense being lowered as it was placed over one's eye, increasing all the other senses. Why not? Why not give it a go, it seemed fun to try and he could just image the boy then, with a silky fabric over his green eyes. Why not he thought as he slowly picked it up. It did by far intrigue and he did smirk to himself as he lowered it into his basket, feeling not too awkward as before. It seemed like a good thing to try, he wanted Frank to tell him if he felt more pleasure if the man put the blindfold on him and fucked him. See if the biology of it really was quite true. 

So yes, he decided on that. He then moved on, letting his eyes wonder around. There wasn't much else that he thought could be great. Like he stated, he was not too into stuff like that. But there was one thing that he saw, and it could be the best option. You see, he knew that Frank liked being tied up. He had for the past two times, liking the idea of being tied to the bed post. So, when Gerard saw rope something clicked in his mind, telling him to get it. He did not want to keep using his tie every time so rope seemed like the best option. He didn't get much, only enough so that it could wrap around Frank's small wrists. And that was another image he liked having in his head, a pleasing image at that.

But those were the boundaries. He only desired for them to practice with a blindfold and rope and that was it. A simple two elements that he expected Frank to like and want to try. He didn't see Frank refusing anything, really. Gerard just wanted to experiment with these things, most of his sex life before he met Frank was plain sex with a a few different positions thrown here and there. The most extreme he had gotten with his wife was when they tried anal, and that was atleast five or four years ago. Other than that, they stuck with normal sex. He had had thoughts in the past, but not too extreme of thoughts that he wanted to try them out. But now, he was in a relationship where he was getting those dominant urges and the wills to do things. He was with a person who would gladly accept what Gerard had to offer on the darker side of sex. Because, his wife, she had always been quite independent. She would never want to be dominated at all. But Frank was different. He was very dependent on Gerard and he had a submissive nature to him. So Gerard could act on those things. 

Now, he thought. Buying clothes for Frank. An apology to him for everything really, because Gerard felt need to apologise just a little. Frank had been in a fairly terrible mood when he sat with Gerard at breakfast, not making eye contact with the man and mumbling whenever Gerard asked him a question. But his face did brighten up when Gerard informed on a trip to the mall, so that Frank could get whatever he wanted. Frank smiled, thanking him. So, he did manage to get into Frank's good books again. 

Ah, a selection of band merch. T-shirts with different bands imprinted on them. Gerard looked through them, picking out bands that Frank liked (he knew nearly all of them by heart) and placing them into his basket. He chose ones with colour that Frank liked. It was hard to choose ones that were Frank's size (extra small) but he managed to get at least six shirts. And he didn't really mind if it looked like Gerard was spoiling him, because really, he was. 

His next choice in item buying was a hoodie. A nice zip up hoodie. A black and grey striped one with soft fabric. It looked like something Frank would like so he put it into his basket. It was an expensive hoodie aswell, almost fifty dollars, so he expected it to be the best. And that was all that really caught any interest to him for Frank. He didn't really want anything else from the store and he wanted to get back to Frank, because his worries were acting up. 

So, he did the boring old purchasing of the items, which really doesn't need to be wrote about and he walked out of the store. On instinct, he pulled his phone out, flipping it up so that he could message Frank to ask him where he was. 

'Where are you?' Said Gerard's message.

Frank replied two minutes later with 'just cumin out of the comic store'

'Stay there, also please learn how to spell coming' Gerard sent back. 

'Whatev u old man' was Frank's text back.

Gerard sighed, walking over to where he could see a slight bit of 'comix' for their neon banner. He spotted Frank, sat on the bench cross-legged, flipping through a comic. He only had a couple of bags near him. The fountain was behind him, occasionally blasting water from the middle. 

Gerard tucked his hands into his pockets as he sat down next to Frank, looking at the comic he was looking through. Gerard smiled at him.

"What are you reading?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank closed the comic so that he could show Gerard the cover. "Wonder Woman comic. I like her because she reminds me of Mommy" 

"Oh?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah" Frank smiled. He put it into a small bag. "Shall i show you what else i got?" 

"Of course" Gerard said. 

Frank grabbed one of the bags, and well, pulled out a CD player, placing it on his lap. "You gave me enough money to get one, and we don't have one so i thought it would be handy" 

"I see" Gerard nodded. "Do you want more CDs? Because i'll buy you some"

"I already have what i like but, i did buy a couple more of a band i saw on TV and i liked them" he picked up a couple of cases. 

"That's great" Gerard said, kissing the top of Frank's head. "Come on now though, let's go home"

He grabbed Frank's hand, helping him to his feet as they stood up. But Frank suddenly gasped and tugged back when Gerard tried to walk forward. "Wait! I want to make a wish in the fountain" 

Gerard sighed, digging in his pockets and withdrew a couple of cents and placed them in Frank's hand. Frank grinned before he walked close to the fountain. He put the coins in clasped hands and whispered to himself before throwing them in with a smile. He skipped back towards Gerard and grabbed his hand tight. 

"What did you wish for?" Gerard asked him.

Frank rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you that, it's a secret, dummy"

Gerard chuckled. "Okay" 

\---

As they drove down the road on their journey back to the town, Gerard quickly looked behind him at the bag sat on the backseat. He then drifted his eyes to Frank, who had a lollipop and was staring out of the window as the cars went by fast. 

Gerard cleared his throat before he talked. "Hey, Frankie, grab that plastic bag that's on the backseat"

Frank looked behind him before he did so, leaning far back and only just grabbed the handles to bring it onto his lap. "What's in it?"

"Things for you" Gerard replied.

Frank raised his eyebrows . "Really?"

"Yes" Gerard answered, nodding.

Frank grinned before he dipped his hand in. The first thing he grabbed were two out of six of the t-shirts. He unfolded one and gasped. "Wow, thank you" 

"I got six of them" Gerard informed him. 

Frank smiled before pulling out the hoodie. "This is so nice" 

"I knew you'd like it" 

Frank slipped it on, admiring it as he ran his fingers down it as it was on his body. "It's comfy" 

Frank reached down to the bottom, pulling out the rope and blindfold. He looked at Gerard, raising one eyebrow and Gerard only smirked. Frank smiled smugly and placed them back in.

"You're a sick pervert" Frank told him, laughing, so Gerard assumed that Frank didn't feel negative to it. And to make sure of that he leaned forward, kissing Gerard's cheek sloppily. 

Gerard chuckled. "So you like what else i bought you?"

"Yeah, i love the shirts and this hoodie" Frank muttered. "I bet it was expensive to buy"

Gerard shrugged. "Not for me"

Frank snorted. "Rich douchebag" 

Gerard rolled his eyes grinning. Frank popped his lollipop back into his mouth, holding the bag to his chest. He tapped on the window gently and in rhythem to whatever Frank had blasting through the speakers at that moment. Probably his usual. Gerard looked over at Frank again, like he always did find himself doing. And this time he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Frank had wished for. And really, Gerard did not believe in wishes. He didn't understand the whole concept of wishes at all, but even though what Frank wished for might not come true, he wanted to know what was wished. He was deciding whether it was something stupid or that maybe Frank wished wisely on something. He knew he could never figure it out because Frank obviously believed in wishes (oh what a mind that boy owned) and would never tell him. 

Perhaps he shouldn't even care. It was most likely a stupid wish, really. A wish that a typical preteen boy would have wished. Preteen boy- a mind Frank seemed to be set in but with a feminine twist. And it was no lie, sometimes Frank did act his age, but he looked much more comfortable in his default and seemingly stuck personality. Gerard did not care, for that was what made his Frankie; his. All his. Just his and no one's elses.

"I want my dad back" Frank suddenly stated out loud. "I miss having a dad"

Gerard looked at him. "You have me"

Frank rolled his eyes, turning to look at him. "What? You into incest now?"

Gerard eyes widened. "No... that's.. no. You know what i mean"

Frank snickered. "Yeah i know what you mean, you old pervert" 

"At least you had a great dad, i mean, look at mine" Gerard chuckled. 

"A piece of shit" Frank replied. 

"Yes, that"

"So is his son" Frank muttered. 

Gerard raised a brow at him, frowning. Frank laughed before placing his lollipop back in. "Just kidding, you don't have to look so shocked about it"

"I'm not" Gerard muttered. "So what else did you get from the shop?"

"Um, other than the comics and CD stuff, i got myself a bracelet with your name on it" Frank told him. 

"A... bracelet with my name on it, for you?" Gerard questioned. 

"Yeah they had these plastic bead bracelets you could customise, so i told the woman that i wanted mine to say 'Sir', have hearts beside that and the rest of the beads to be black and red" Frank informed him on. 

"Oh. Okay" Gerard said. "And she didn't question that?"

"Nah, she's probably had weirder ones" Frank said. "Plus she looked half dead anyway"

"So where is it?" Gerard asked him. 

Frank held up his wrist, pulling his sleeves down. It matched Frank's description well. Red and black beads and then the beads put together to spell 'Sir' and then two love hearts on either side of the name. 

"Wow" Gerard chuckled.

"I should have got you one with 'Frankie' on it, but that would have been too weird" Frank said.

Gerard nodded with smile.

***

"So, you want to try something?" Gerard asked the boy as he faced him, with Frank sat on the bed.

"Yeah" Frank nodded. 

"What do you want to do?" Gerard asked him calmly. 

Frank bit his lip in thought, staring at the items. "Blindfold me, and leave marks like you did last time"

"You sure?" Gerard questioned. 

Frank nodded slowly, his hands clasped on his lap. He only had on a t-shirt and underwear. Gerard nodded back, picking up the silk fabric and made his way over to Frank, who looked up at him. Gerard slowly lowered it, placing it gently over Frank's eyes. He tied it around his head as softly as he could, stroking Frank's cheek as he pulled away. 

Frank lifted his hands up, skimming his fingers over his blindfolded eyes. Gerard pressed his lips together, then slowly licked his lips as he stared down at the teen. Lust taking over him already. 

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?" Gerard said to him, running a hand through his boy's hair. 

"On- on my hands and knees?" Frank stammered out.

"That's right" Gerard nodded.

Frank let out a shaky breath before he moved, lifting his feet from the floor and onto the bed. He turned around, slowly getting up on his hands and knees. Gerard bit his lip, reaching down to run his hands costively over his belt before unbuckling it, letting it fall onto the floor. Next came his slacks, which he pushed and stood out of pretty swiftly. He clambered up onto the behind, standing on his knees behind Frank, who was already clutching at the sheets in anticipation. 

Gerard unbuttoned his shirt, placing it next to them. Running his hands over his own chest, he moved the other to pull at Frank's boxers, pulling them down so they pooled around his knees. Frank let out a grunt as Gerard already slipped his finger inside Frank's rim. He used them slowly and pacefully, running his hands over the boy's back and tracing the tattoos there while he slid his two fingers in and out, taking in the soft sounds that that the adolescent was already producing. He watched his own fingers, going at a nice pace. He knew Frank was getting impatient at one point and so was Gerard, he did want Frank, right there but he enjoyed a slow process of fingering. It seemed somewhat intimate. 

"Please" Frank finally whispered out desperately after what seemed like several minutes.

Gerard smiled, pulling out his fingers, hearing a slight pop. He could now see how pink the teen's entrance already was, and now slightly open. Gerard's hand went down to his own boxers, slipping them down so that now, he was free, and his desperate want showed clearly in his cock. He ran a hand over it, his big hands, his big, old hands. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the ceiling and groaned. But he brought his eyes back to Frank's small, shaking body. And he grabbed himself, looking down as he pressed the end of him to the boy's usally used entrance. 

At first, he went in slow. The first inch only being a small slip in. He was tight, even after almost a week of pure sex. Maybe it was natural for it to close so tight every time and the old man began to wonder if he'd ever get to the point of loosening him up permanently, so that he'd always be ready for Gerard. And that was if Gerard managed to have sex every night, which he completely fine with. It seemed like a dream to him, to always be inside Frank. It may not be Frank's dream to have sex with the man every night, because even though he consented, he didn't always seem too sure anymore. But he did seem to like it a lot. 

Gerard took in a deep breath, slowly curling his hands around Frank's fragile hips. An agonisingly slow process. But he did it quick, his movement, he did it very quick as he slammed, swiftly and assured into the teen. Frank screamed out, choking out a moan afterwards. Gerard cursed to himself, taking in all pleasure he felt. His grip on the teen's waist was tight, his nails digging into the skin. Surely leaving marks, just like Frank had requested. And he pulled out, slow and fast back in, hearing Frank's whine. Gerard had gone in dry, knowing Frank could take it. The teen was used to it, surely by now. And he had hinted that he liked the pain he felt when it happened before. He did lean forward, pressing his forehead to Frank's upper back. 

Moving his hips in a pace, he made sure to let Frank get used to most of it. And he probably was due to the sounds that he produced, clearly signs of pleasure and enjoyment of it all. Gerard closed his eyes again, groaning lowly as he could just feel Frank around him. A great feeling he loved. A feeling he wished to have every night. Though, that may not be possible due to Frank's possible refusements in the future. He just wished he could stay in that moment forever; just be naked with his boy and feel the pink flesh around him. And oh, did he love the noises that Frank made. Just so amazing to Gerard. 

As he hit the spot inside the boy, he was given a yelp, a yelp that told the man he found what he wanted. And Gerard smirked, holding his hips impossibly tighter, and fucked at that button that sent the boy into a mess. The younger's hands clawed at the sheets as he panted and groaned loudly and rapidly. Gerard was being rough, rougher than he had been and he loved it. He loved everything about the roughness of it. 

And he watched, watched as his own cock slid in and out of the pink rim, taking in all of him. Gerard placed his hands on the younger's ass, stroking it gently as he fucked in harshly. He spread Frank up, again, watching himself disappear and appear again, rapidly. And he was out of breath, all the thrusting wearing him out, it was like exercise. Sweat rolled down his face and pleasure surrounded everything. 

"Oh god" Frank whimpered. "Fuck, it's so.. so.."

"It's so what?" Gerard panted

Frank let out a loud moan before replying. "Overwhelming, and good, so good"

"Hmm" Gerard hummed, stroking Frank's skin 

"Please" the boy seemed to sob

"What?"

"I need to come. So desperately" Frank breathed out.

"No, please not yet" Gerard whispered. "It feels too good"

"Please, it's been ages" Frank begged. "I have to so badly"

"Just hold it" Gerard breathed. 

Frank shook his head. "Can't, i don't want this to last longer" 

Gerard sighed, pulling out. "You want me to stop, baby?"

"No, just... let me come" Frank said. "When i want to"

Gerard nodded, slipping back in, hearing Frank's breath hitch. The thrusts that he used next were softer, quicker than usual but not as harsh as he had been. He watched as Frank's body moved forward when Gerard's hips connected with Frank's ass, leaving a soft slapping noise. Frank grabbed onto the sheets, mewling at the sensation of the older man hitting his prostate at an easy angle. Gerard could see Frank's hair covered in sweat, damping the fabric covering his eyes. And Gerard loved the sight of the back of Frank. His tattooed back with his olive skin was mesmerising and his arms keeping himself up were flexing, and the sweat shined his skin. 

And finally did Frank release a low, loud moan, and he came, groaning as he did so. Gerard put a hand on Frank's back, pushing him down so that the boy fell forward, his backside still in the air with Gerard inside of him. The older man just needed to get himself to his own orgasm, and he attempted to by carrying on his heavy thrusts while he held onto Frank's hips, groaning under his breath. 

"Shit" Gerard hissed. "Frank, i love you" 

And then he was gone, his head tilting back as he spilled into Frank. It took him a few minutes to come around before he pulled out for the last time, panting heavily. He looked as he saw his own cum dripping from Frank, running down his thighs. Gerard sucked in a breath before he leaned forward, dragging his tongue up Frank's thighs, collecting the white drips. Frank gasped, getting up on his hands again. Gerard did a slow drag of his tongue over Frank's hole and he heard Frank whimper. Gerard pulled away, breathing heavily.

Frank sat down, turning to face Gerard, and took off his blindfold. "That felt good" 

"It did?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah" Frank nodded. 

Gerard smiled, stroking Frank's cheek. "Come here Baby boy, give me a kiss"

Frank did so, pressing his wet lips to Gerard's.

\---

He scrubbed the counter, trying to get all the dirt from the meal making away. He didn't like the smell of the liquid he was using, it smelled too floral and he questioned why he even bought it in the first place. He hated cleaning in general and he would have probably got Frank to do as part of his chores but the boy had gone outside in the garden, leaving Gerard to do it. He wasn't actually sure why Frank was out there, the garden wasn't really the most fun place but it seemed to keep Frank happy. It was also getting dark, so it wasn't like he would be able to see anything. 

But he did hear the sound of the door opening soon, and he kept his back turned so he could finish sponging down the worktop. 

"Sir?" Frank said, from behind Gerard assumed.

Gerard turned around, seeing Frank stood there. And he stood, in so much peculiar beauty, for he only wore the older man's shirt, his own boxers and half tied shoes, and covering his tanned, gorgeous legs were patches of mud that he had been in. His frail arms also displaying the thick brown earth. And in his hands was a small bouquet of garden flowers, put together at the end of their fragile stems by Frank's art infused hands. 

Frank held out the flowers. "For you"

Gerard smiled buoyantly. "Thank you, princess" and he gently took them out of Frank's hands. 

He turned around to place them in an empty cup, filling it up with cold water. He placed it on the windowsill and turned his body back towards his boy. He still stood there, staring at Gerard with mud all over him

Gerard sighed. "Let's give you a bath" 

"A bath?" Frank said.

"Yes, come on" Gerard nodded, and he walked over to the bathroom. 

Frank followed behind, watching as Gerard sat on the edge of the bath and reached forward to turn on the faucet. He plugged the hole and leaned back, looking at Frank before he grabbed a bottle. 

"You want bubbles?" Gerard asked him.

Frank nodded, biting his lip as he leaned against the sink. Gerard smiled, pouring some of the bubble bath into the water, watching the thick liquid move around in the water before it dissolved. He screwed the cap back on from the bottle and placed it back. He stood up, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, unbuttoning the first few. 

He looked back at Frank. "Get undressed, baby. I'll put your clothes in the wash" 

"Okay" Frank said, unbuttoning the shirt as he watched Gerard check the temperature of the bath.

He slipped it off his shoulders, passing it to Gerard. Bending down, he slipped off his converse and pushed them aside. And he looked at Gerard before he slowly pulled his boxers down, letting them pool around his feet. He stood out of them, letting the older man pick them up. 

Gerard walked out, going into the kitchen to put them into a hamper. Sweet Pea sniffed at him, nudging at him. Gerard chuckled, bending down to pat her head. Though, he stood up again and made his way back to the bathroom. He sat on the edge again, swishing his hand around the water. Bringing it out, he shook his hand, letting the water come off it. Leaning forward, he switched the faucet off. 

"I think it's fine now" Gerard smiled at him. 

"I haven't had a bath in a while" Frank told him, walking to the tub. 

"I bet you haven't" Gerard replied, helping Frank into the bath. 

Frank put one foot in and then another, holding onto Gerard as he did so. He sat down slowly, getting used to the nice heat of it. Gerard pulled the seat down on the toliet, which was right next to the bath and sat down on it so that he was near Frank and could easily reach out and touch his arm. 

Frank put his hands in the bubbles, grinning as he did so. He got a pile of them in his hands, studying them before he clapped his hands together, sending the bubble pile to explode and land on his face and the bathroom walls. He giggled and Gerard smiled at Frank's joy, seeing how happy he looked. He felt warm, like the father in him was shining through. He loved the boy so much, he really did. His heart made emotions and feelings that he had never felt before, special feelings made just for Frank. 

"I love you, you know that right?" Gerard asked him. 

"Yeah, i know you do" Frank smiled. "I love you too" 

"You're so special to me" Gerard told him, stroking the boy's hair. 

Frank smiled, picking up some of the bubbles and blew them, laughing as some of them landed on Gerard's lap. Gerard chuckled, leaning to give the top of Frank's head a kiss. Frank tilted his head, puckering his lips so that Gerard could kiss him on them. He did, making it last at least ten seconds. 

He pulled away, grabbing a bottle of body wash. He squirted some on his own hands, rubbing his hands together before leaning forward again and sitting back on the edge of the bath, placing his hands on Frank's arms. Slowly he rubbed at them, watching the soap bubbles move over the ink. Frank's tattoos looked so pretty when they were wet, and Gerard massaged the skin, admiring them. He moved his hands to Frank's chest, rubbing softly to cleanse it, as it had just the bit of mud. Frank looked at him for most of the process with eyes of affection and just like he was being cared for. 

"Do you want to clean your legs yourself or do you want me to do it?" Gerard asked him, grabbing the bottle again 

Frank bit his lip, then pointed at Gerard. 

Gerard chuckled, squirting some on his hands. "You're so adorable" 

Frank giggled, lifting his legs out of the water, resting his feet on Gerard' s lap. Gerard started to rub the body wash over Frank's shins using both hands to clean both legs, cleaning off all the dirt he managed to get on him self. He moved his hands up, rubbing them over Frank's thighs, massaging the skin. His fingers pressed softly into the olive, tanned skin and he did it so caringly, going slow. He managed to get all of the dirt off, seeing some of it in the bath. He ran his hands down again, to the boy's feet, where he softly washed them. He looked at Frank. 

"Frankie" 

"Yeah?" Frank said.

"My beautiful Frankie" Gerard enthused.

Frank giggled "what?" 

"My darling, sweet, princess Frankie" Gerard went on.

Frank laughed. "What is it?"

"Who's the only person who gets to see all of your beauty?" Gerard asked him. "Who only gets to see you like this?" 

"You" Frank answered. 

"That's right" Gerard smiled, putting Frank's legs back in the water. 

"Sir?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you miss your daughter?" Frank asked him, and Gerard frowned a little. 

"Well... yes, i do.. but let's not think about that" Gerard said. "I have you now, it's just the two of us, remember?"

"And Sweet Pea!" The boy reminded.

"And Sweet Pea" Gerard nodded. 

"Just Sir, Frankie and Sweet Pea" Frank said joyfully. 

"That's right, my little angel" Gerard said. 

"Sir, can i tell you everything i love about you?" Frank asked.

"Sure, baby"

"Well, you're really hot and handsome" Frank giggled. "When you're in your nice Sir mode, you're very caring and treat me nicely" 

"Uh-huh"

"And, and i love seeing you in your suits because you look amazing and incredibly hot" he listed. "I love your kisses, and the way you fuck me" 

Gerard chuckled. "Thank you, baby"

"Oh, and i really like your hands" Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hand and running his hand over the veins. "And i love that sometimes you let me sit in your lap and that sometimes you read me a story" 

"I'm glad that makes you happy" Gerard smiled. 

"But sometimes you're really mean" Frank said. "You hit me yesterday and told me i couldn't do my dream"

"I... well yes- but i had to... because.." Gerard stuttered and sighed. "Just- listen, i love you so much, so much that it hurts me, and you know that and i'm just trying all i can to protect you, because you're so special to me" 

"Okay" Frank whispered.

"Come on, lean your head back, let me wash your hair" Gerard told him. 

Frank did so, leaning back so that Gerard could wet his hair, running his fingers through it. The man grabbed the shampoo, putting some on his hand before he started to soak it into Frank's black hair, scrubbing it softly. The suds from the soap in his hair looking beauty against the dark colour. Gerard tangled his thick, aging fingers through the strands, making sure to clean every lock of hair. Frank looked up at the ceiling and then back at Gerard again. The man washed all the soap away with the water by instructing Frank to lean more back so that his hair was in the water and Gerard scrubbed at it, making sure every bit of soap was out.

"Okay, i think that's all" Gerard said. "Come on, lets get you out" 

Gerard stood up, grabbing a large white towel from the rack and watched as Frank stood up in the bath. The older man walked over to him and wrapped the towel around him like he would have done with his child. Frank held on to it, keeping it wrapped securely around his shoulders. Gerard leaned down, picking Frank up in his arms; bridal style. Frank giggled, nestling his head on Gerard's chest as they walked out. 

Gerard went into the living room, placing Frank down on the armchair. He switched on the TV then placed the remote down, going to into their bedroom. 

He grabbed Frank's pyjamas, that were folded neatly on his side of the bed and grabbed the white bear. Going to the chest of drawers, he pulled out some clean underwear for Frank. He put them all into a small pile before he walked back into the living room. He placed them onto Frank's knee before walking into the kitchen. 

While Frank got dressed into his pyjamas, Gerard opened up the cupboards, getting out a plate and then a packet of chocolate chip cookies. He opened up the packet, pouring all the cookies onto the plate before he threw the package into the bin. Next, he got two glasses, filling one full of beer for himself and one full of coca cola for Frank, adding a straw for him. 

He walked back, with Frank now stood up and watching him, fully dressed in his star patterned flannel pyjamas, bear clutched to his chest. Gerard placed the drinks and cookies on the small table next to the armchair. 

"Why don't you go find a movie to watch" Gerard said to Frank, sitting in the armchair. 

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Frank asked. "I like those movies"

"Whatever you want" Gerard replied. 

Frank nodded, going over the movies that were in the TV stand. He looked through them all until he found what he was looking for. Opening the case, he took the DVD out and placed it into the dvd player, switching it on. He got up, grabbing a blanket and walked over to Gerard, where he sat on his lap and covered them both in the large blanket. 

Gerard held his waist, letting Frank get comfortable before leaning back against Gerard's chest and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Gerard wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, holding him close. 

"Frankie?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah?"

Gerard took in a deep breath. "You're mine, you know that right?" 

"Yes" Frank nodded. 

"All of you, is mine. You're all mine" Gerard enthused. "And no one else is allowed to love you the way i do" 

"Okay" Frank whispered.

"I'm everything you have, i'm everything you need" Gerard told him. "I'm your lover, your parental figure, your best friend" 

Frank nodded. "Okay, Sir" 

"Good" Gerard smiled, kissing his cheek. 

 

 

 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, i know their relationship is a strange one. I'm not trying to make some sort of dad/son fantasy, because ew. The way they are with each other is G's family issues and F's family issues put together and subconsciously they've made it almost more comfortable for each other to interactions like the last scene, where F kinda needs that care and attention.   
> I hope you understand x 
> 
> Anyway, i might post chap 31 either next week or possibly after christmas week. It depends how busy i am with school and buying shit for people. 
> 
> What do you think Frank wished for? 
> 
> -Arla xox.


	31. Chapter 31

\---  
There was a certain emptiness about him when he first stirred that morning, but his mind was not woken up well enough for it to click what that emptiness was. He felt cold, like it lingered and laid there with him, replacing an unknown entity. The birds sang to one another outside, an indication that Gerard had woken in the morning, where most of the state would too, be stirring. And there was the dancing exhaustion in his eyes and his mind, a debate on whether or not he should fully awake from his slumber. Whatever choice he was to make, he wanted to reach out beside him, feel the warm body of his love, his boy that he adored with such fierceness. A boy of wonders, one that grabbed the older man under such spells and emotions that he never imagined it possible. But oh; he could not feel his baby boy. He could not at all touch or feel the presence of his boy, even when he let his eyes flutter open. 

Relax- the word was in his mind. Frank was probably in the other rooms, fully awake and flaunting his gorgeous body around the house, his tanned, italian skin looking irresistible and his art imprinted on them. But no sound of Frank reached his ear drum, no evidence that his boy was up and about. He sat up, eyes scanning the sunlit room, curiously. Frank's side of the bed was untidy, like he slept the whole night but slipped away in the morning. The bear was left there, laid down and looking as if he was waiting. Gerard frowned to himself, concerned. Frank's pyjamas still laid on the floor. But his boxers weren't. Gerard was confused, because Frank's things were still scattered around. He sat up, before he stood up, letting the sheet fall from his naked body, forgetting that he was so. With wonder still inside him, he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and slid into the main house area. 

Empty. There was no sight or sound of Frank. Even when he checked the bathroom and art room. He began to feel panic, letting his eyes flicker around the whole place, frantic. He knew that Frank wouldn't go far, but he still worried at where, where he could have possibly gone. The house was locked and Gerard's keys were in his blazer pocket-safe-away from Frank. Or he hoped that. He suspected Frank had acted stubborn, possibly? And then Gerard felt anger, rage bubbling in him if Frank had gone off. And in his thought, in his whole frantic position, he rushed to the bedroom, straight to the black blazer slumped over the chair and hurriedly, he stuffed his hands into the pockets, feeling around for the exit providers-No keys-of course, why would there? What an earth was he doing, that boy? Gerard thought, pressing his lips together before travelling to living room again. 

There, he noticed, the cabinet that held all the money was left slightly ajar- like it had been opened. Gerard at this point was having his suspicions, narrowing his eyes at the whole ordeal. He walked over, closing it fully, thinking what to do. It was daytime, around seven o'clock so people would be up at that time, especially the early birds of the morning. The people who always woke up before seven, during weekends, even if they weren't busy. It was a weekday, Wednesday, or was it Thursday? Shops would be open. Gerard, he walked over to the front door, opening it and peered outside. Maybe Frank was hidden amoung the grass, awaiting his mythical fairies. But of course he was not. He saw no short boy running down the streets, dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. The town, could he possibly be there? Would it be a surprise to anyone if he'd simply gone and wondered around the town, wanting to walk around? Or maybe at a shop? 

Well, lucky for him, he spotted Mrs Feather in her garden, spraying some plants with her vintage pink watering can, her grey hair pinned up. She wore an apron over a floral blue dress that went down to her aged knees and showed off her plain Oxfords. Gerard thought that he could give it a go in asking Mrs Feather if she knew where Frank was, supposing that she had been in the garden for a while. Gerard hurried down the stairs of the patio, seeing her humming away. 

"Mrs Feather?" Gerard called out. "Oh, Mrs Feather?"

Mrs Feather looked up, and then beamed when she saw who it was that called for her. He lifted a fragile hand up, waving at him.   
"Anthony, how are you?"

Gerard ignored her question. "You haven't seen Frankie, perhaps?"

"Oh, Darling Frankie?"she asked. "Yes i did see him, walking towards the town centre i believe"

Gerard swore under his breath, because now he seemed to have a clear idea where he was. "Thank you!" He called, running back into the house.

It really was anger that bubbled inside him at that point as he took of his pants, trying to quickly pull on his slacks, not bothering to do the button before he slipped on a shirt. Buttoning it all the way up, he didn't bother with anything else, just stayed in his slacks, shirt and then put on his shoes. He slipped on a belt as he began to walk (or rather stormed) out of the house again, with many emotions displaying anger and the leftovers of concern. He slammed the front door, not being able to lock it because Frank had taken the keys with him-but how dumb was he not to have locked Gerard in-thinking he was sneaky. Gerard rolled up his sleeves as he walked quickly down the road, knowing exactly where to go.

It was like his brain just automatically knew where Frank was. Gerard suspected it, and that's where Frank most likely was, due to previous encounters with a subject that Frank talked about. A subject that was Frank degrading himself and knocking down his self esteem. Gerard knew him, and knew where Frank was to go in the town centre that he wouldn't want Gerard to know about. Because Gerard had warned him enough already, and had already assured Frank that he was fine; that he didn't need them in any shape or form. But of course he would never listen, this was Frank after all. No matter how many nights Gerard had told Frank that they weren't necessary; he didn't feed it in and threw Gerard's orders out of the window. 

He had to keep apologising to people as he bumped into them once he came in to the town centre. He had run-walked the whole way there, hoping to catch Frank and find him. Once he was in the main area, he looked around him, finding the large green neon health plus sign. The pharmacy. The place that sold many different things for many different functions. You could buy all sorts there. Tablets, medicine, vitamins. There was a particular box of tablets that Frank had paid attention to. And that's the reason Gerard began to walk over there, knowing he'd find what he wanted. Catch his boy in action. He knew that Frank would know how much trouble he was in once Gerard found him, and he could just imagine him, his face.

And alas, there he was. 

Stood there, looking down at the box of weight loss tablets with a couple of dollars in his hands. Oh and the anger Gerard felt-the anger that masked him as he stormed into the shop-rather aggressively as he turned heads. But he didn't care too much about that as he made his way towards Frank.

Yes. He did took terrified when he saw Gerard coming up to him. He tried stepping back and away from Gerard as he came closer, but Gerard grabbed his upper arm tight and hit the weight loss tablets out of Frank's hand. 

"Sir" Frank squeaked as he tried to get out of Gerard's grip.

"Shut up" Gerard hissed as he preceded to pull Frank, dragging him by his arm. 

Once they were out of the shop, Frank started to try a tug away almost immediately. "Let go of me" 

Gerard ignored him, pulling him away from the town centre. His grip was firm on the boy's upper arm, and Frank wouldn't stop trying to get out of his grip, pulling and grunting. He even tried to push Gerard over, which of course didn't work. 

"You're hurting me" Frank told him. "Did you know that? Did you know that you're hurting me? I bet you don't even care, you stupid old man"

Gerard listened to Frank's insults as he continued to pull him along. But he stopped in his tracks when Frank used all of his strength to stand strong in one place, bending his knees for extra balance and strength. Gerard of course still held onto Frank, trying to move him along. "Frank, stop it"

"You stop it!" Frank said. "Let me go you piece of shrivelling, creepy, stupid-ass shit" 

"Stop insulting me and come on" Gerard hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere with your fucked up head" Frank spat. "You're just gonna take me home and hit me, or molest me or something"

"I'm not going to do any of that, just a talk" Gerard told him.

Frank looked at him unbelievably but he allowed himself to be tugged down their street by the older man. His face looked calmer now that Gerard had said he wasn't going to abuse him in any way, but he still looked uncertain. Gerard was glad that they were walking more harmonious because he didn't really want people on their street getting concerned or suspicious. He didn't want a bad reputation for lashing out and dragging his supposed son into their house. Gerard moved his grip to Frank's forearm, but kept it tight just in case Frank did a runner. They walked past Mr and Mrs Feather's house then to the couples large plot of land, in which Mrs was still in the garden. She gave them a short wave and smile before going back to her duties. 

Frank looked uneasy as they reached their own house, and Gerard was still stirring with fury. Once they reached the patio, Gerard stopped them, immediately putting his hands on Frank to feel for the keys, placing his open hand on Frank's jean pockets until he found the keys in one of them, and placed the set into his own pocket. He grabbed Frank again, pulling him up the stairs and along the patio. Gerard's anger was lurking, teasing him. Once they were inside, he released his grip on Frank and instantaneously locked the door. 

"Stay there" Gerard muttered when Frank tried moving to the kitchen. 

He heard Frank huff and obey. "Sir, i'm sorry but..." he cut himself once Gerard came close to him, staring intensely.

There was tension, and it was right in the middle of the two of them, strong and laughing at them. Frank looked up at him, keeping direct eye contact, with his mouth parted slightly and breathing out of his mouth. He looked as if he was waiting for something for Gerard to say, expecting him to lecture him. Just to say something at least.

But all Frank got was a slap. A slap just like the other day. One that produced a loud noise and sent Frank's head to move to the side. Frank made a loud whimper, looking back at Gerard with a glare and tears. 

"You said you weren't going to hit me!" Frank shrieked. "What did i do wrong? Why did i deserve that?"

"You disobeyed me entirely, Frank" Gerard said. "You went out without my permission, you intended on buying something without my permission, i told you to never buy those tablets"

"I need them" Frank told him. "You hit me over something that i need"

"For the last fucking time, you don't need the fucking tablets" Gerard seethed. 

"I do! I'm getting fatter"

"I swear to god, if i hear anything about your weight again" Gerard said. 

"Shut up" Frank spat. 

"Excuse me?" Gerard said, raising a brow. 

"I said shut up you old stinker" Frank shouted. "You don't know me, you don't get what i feel"

"I understand that but it's fact that you're not fat" Gerard stressed. 

"You're just saying that so you can fuck me later, so you can get away with feeling me up all the time" Frank said, his voice raising on occasional words. 

"Don't you fucking dare say shit like that to me" Gerard hissed. 

"What are you going to do? Slap me again?" Frank questioned, challenging him. "You know you want to, i bet you do, or maybe you're gonna feel me up for punishment, like you did on the road" 

"You're lucky i don't spank the living shit out of you" Gerard muttered. 

Frank eye's widened. "Would you actually though?"

Gerard sighed. "Just... i'm gonna take something from you"

"That's just unfair" Frank argued.

"No it's not, you took something from me" Gerard said back.

"Fucking what?" 

"My trust. And my money" Gerard told him. 

"Your money? Shouldn't it be our money?" Frank pointed out. 

"I earned it, it's mine" Gerard told him. 

"Why can't i buy anything?" Frank questioned, angrily. "How come i'm not allowed to go out on my own and buy what i want?"

"Because i said you aren't! It's a rule" Gerard replied.

"You never give me reasons, it's like you think i can't handle it, why can't you give me explanations?" Frank shouted. "It's like when you took me. You didn't tell me the real reason, you made me believe we were running away because we were in love"

"Frank..."

"But no! You were just too coward to face your consequences so you took me with you so you weren't a miserable loner. I bet you wouldn't have given me a choice, because you're a coward, liar and a pervert" Frank spat out. 

Anger seethed within him at Frank's words. The emotion filling him up, so much that it began to overflow, sending him into rage. He couldn't handle what he was being called, it affected him, made his blood boil. He hated the way Frank spoke back to him, insulting him and calling him names. He walked towards Frank, grabbing him roughly, hearing a shriek before he pushed Frank against the wall, lifting him while he was pinned so that Frank was eye level with him but slightly higher. Frank's feet bumped Gerard's shins lightly as they had been lifted from the floor. 

Frank looked terrified at first, but soon changed to anger. And then he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck before he pressed their lips together roughly and messily, already slipping his tongue inside of the older man's mouth. Immediately it was an open-mouthed, heavy and hot kiss, Frank opening their mouths so that it could be that way. Gerard let out a sound of surprise at first but kissed back with just as much amount of anger and roughness as Frank. Frank tasted like jam tarts from the red tinted lip gloss he wore, and it was sticking to Gerard's lips, transferring. Gerard put his hand on Frank's waist and the other was still keeping him pinned to the wall alongside his body, which pressed against Frank, keeping him up. Frank moaned against Gerard's lips as he tried to lick inside of Gerard's mouth. Frank lifted his legs up so that they loosely wrapped around Gerard's waist. Even after lots of make-out sessions, Frank didn't quite kiss as well as you were supposed to and he did it strangely. 

Gerard pushed down Frank's legs so that he could put his leg inbetween Frank's legs and pressed his knee to Frank's crotch. The boy moaned again, rutting his hips up so that he could grind on Gerard's thigh desperately. Gerard dragged his lips off of Frank's and traveled down to his neck, keeping his mouth in contact with the boy's skin the whole time. The boy let out a shaky breath once Gerard began to kiss him just under his jaw, skimming the tattoos resided there.   
Frank moved his head to give Gerard better access to his neck so that the man could kiss and suck at the skin there. Frank would let out small whimpers and soft moans as he did so, threading his fingers through Gerard's blond locks. And the friction of the teen rutting against Gerard's thigh must have been amazing to Frank as he was also feeling the pleasure of Gerard sucking on his neck. 

He moved off in a moan, then back to Frank's wet lips, kissing him again. But this time it was mostly the boy gasping and moaning into Gerard's mouth because of the heavy grinding. Gerard groaned, grasping Frank's jacket and turned his head, kissing Frank at a new angle. He dropped his leg and heard Frank make noise of complaint at the loss. Gerard put a hand on Frank's belly, ready to slip his hand into Frank's pants, but he resisted and slid his hand up the boy's shirt instead. His trailed his hand up the boy's back, running his finger over the spine. 

And then he pulled away entirely, dropping Frank gently onto his feet and stepped back, panting. Frank stared at him, and Gerard let out a breath at the sight of him. Tinted red lip gloss smeared, surrounding the actual lips, some of it was a faint trail across his cheek but it mostly travelled out of the border of the lips, showing transparent red smudges. His lips were slightly swollen as well, adding to the redness. His hair was stuck up everywhere, incredibly messy. Gerard sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

When he looked at Frank again, the teen had a grin on his face and innocent eyes were displayed. 

\---

Emotional pain. Surging through his body as he was trying to not think about what he had experienced. He wished that he had not fallen asleep, that could have waited until night, then he probably wouldn't have seen it. It was horrible it was terrible and it was flashes from past events, haunting him and reminding him. The times that caused him stress. He laid there, on the messy bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to calm himself down. He tapped his fingers against the bed and sighed. He never really got nightmares so that one was the first one he had had in a while. Usually he had generic nightmares, but during his nap he just dreamt about memories he did wish to bring back. Ones he had been avoiding for a while. He hated that they were there, in his library of memories, easy to be opened. He did want them to be opened, for they hurt him and would simply cause him more stress and would cause him a bad type of nostalgia.

Ever since the tablet incident, Gerard had hid both the door keys and the key to the money cabinet inside his daughter's clothes, something that he had forbid Frank to touch. He didn't expect Frank to touch them anyway, he would never be interested. The downside was that Gerard would have to be reminded of his daughter if he wanted to go outside or get money, and it hurt his heart to. Frank did not like the idea of not being able to go outside unless Gerard was taking him somewhere, and had insulted him using every swear word he knew. Gerard had just ignored him, and told him that it was for the best. 

And with Frank in mind, he sat up. He had told Frank a few hours ago that he was napping that he was not to be woken up. So Frank was left to do whatever he wanted, eat, watch a movie, anything that involved inside. Gerard had locked all the doors anyway so it wasn't like Frank could actually go out. He stood up, stretching first. He walked groggily towards the door, but he only opened it a little, so that he could peer through the door and watch him. 

The boy was only wearing a big t-shirt (one of Gerard's that he dug up) that had an old show printed on it from Gerard and Lindsey's days of watching TV all night. He of course wore underwear, the ones that looked too much like panties for Gerard's sanity and white socks with the frills on them. Gerard sucked in a breath as Frank stood up (clearly very bored) and the man had a nice view of Frank's legs, tanned and shiny in the light of the sun. The shirt went down to Frank's mid-upper thighs so it pretty much most of Frank's legs were showing and even though he usually did this, he couldn't help but to feel that his stomach was stirring. 

Frank walked over to the balcony door, attempting to open it but failed of course. He huffed, turning around and just paced around the counter area for a few minutes, looking as if he didn't know quite what to do with himself. But after a bit, he walked over to pick up Sweet Pea, holding her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Pea tried licking his face and Frank giggled at that, kissing her again. 

"You wanna dance to some music?" He asked her. "We'll have to keep it quiet or we'll wake Sir up, do you like Sir? I do but he's mean sometimes, he didn't used to be" 

Gerard pressed his lips together, feeling guilty. 

"He's not like Papa, but he's a good daddy" Frank told her, then giggled. "I don't think he's into being called that too much "

Gerard rolled his eyes, watching as Frank walked over to the CD player, lifting the top up and taking out the current CD. He looked through the pile of cases then choose one, opening it up with Pea in one hand. Placing that one in, he closed the lid, and immediately pressed the play button. Once the music sounded Frank started to dance a little, rocking Sweet Pea gently in his arms and lip syncing, like he was singing to her. He giggled, hugging her tightly before placing her back down the floor. Then he began to dance on his own, in time with the music. A occasionally small kick of the leg, unknowingly flashing Gerard. He put his hands on his hips, swaying his hips side to side. Gerard bit his lip, watching the boy dance, using his legs and his hips. 

Wanted to do something about the feeling that stirring within him. The need of travelling his hand up Frank's thighs and up the long shirt, sending Frank into a pure bliss of good feels. But he carried on watching him, the lust getting to him. He licked his lips, his hands twitching. Frank would wave his arms, wiggle his hips and bend his knees to the music, lip syncing happily. Gerard smiled aswell though, leaning against the door frame. 

And next thing, he opened the door, walking out of the bedroom. Frank stopped, looking at him. 

"I'm sorry, i just-"

"Hey, it's fine you didn't wake me" Gerard told him. "Carry on dancing"

Frank smiled, swaying his hips again. Gerard let out a breath, turning around the armchair so that it face Frank. Gerard sat down in it, watching him smugly. "What are you doing?" The boy asked 

"Watching you, baby" Gerard said. "I want my princess to dance for me"

Frank eyes widened. "You want me to put on a dance for you, Sir?" 

Gerard smirked. "Please"

"Okay, but no touching" Frank told him, turning around to put a different song on. 

Gerard leaned back in his chair, arms on the arm rests as he looked at Frank with greed. Frank bit his lip, knowing what it did to Gerard and placed his hands on his hips. He stood directly in front of him, close too. Gerard contained himself once Frank began to wiggle his hips slowly, bending his knees and then up again. He stared at Gerard as he did so, sucking on his lip and biting it. Gerard fingers twitched, drumming them on the rest as he took in every seductive move Frank made. The boy turned around, doing the same thing he was doing, but moved his ass much more. Gerard was desperate, and the lust wanted to take over him, wanting to do something with the small teen right then and there. He desired it. 

Once Frank was facing the man again, he lifted up his shirt, smirking at Gerard as he did so. Gerard raised his brows as Frank brought the shirt up to his waist and showed the older man his panties. Gerard gulped, staring at the blue underwear designed for girls. Strangely enough, they suited him. They hung well over Frank's hips and comfortably covered his crotch, the leg holes fitting nicely around his thighs. Frank smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"What do you think?" Frank asked.

"Um... they're-they're good... nice and... fuck" Gerard breathed out. "Come here" 

Frank dropped the shirt from his grasp, walking forward to straddle Gerard's lap. Frank grinned, leaning forward to peck Gerard on the lips. Gerard placed his hand on the boy's thigh, travelling it up. 

But Frank scowled, swatting Gerard's hand away. "Hey, no"

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You're going to do all that for me and i get nothing in return?"

Frank just rolled his eyes, leaning forward to pick up a tube of lipstick from the table. He uncapped it, looking at Gerard as he spread it across his lips. He giggled, putting his arms around Gerard's neck and pressed their lips together. Gerard groaned, feeling the lipstick between them. Frank opened their mouths, letting Gerard slip in his tongue and kiss him messily. Frank made it sloppy, licking Gerard's lip and inside his mouth. Gerard placed his hands on Frank's waist gently, trying to even out the kiss. Frank was basically just licking and trying his best to slide their lips together, to smear the lipstick. Frank moved his hips in Gerard's lap, rutting them up and making Gerard groan. The boy laughed against his mouth and brought his hand down, placing it directly on Gerard's bulge. 

"Shit" Gerard breathed as the boy's hand moved faster. "Baby"

Frank grinned, sliding off Gerard's lap and onto his knees. He reached up, putting his fingers on Gerard's zip. "You want me to blow you?"

"God... please" Gerard breathed.

Frank smirked as he unzipped Gerard, pulling down his boxers, leaving the older man exposed. Frank bit his lip, sitting up before wrapping a small hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard let out a groan, muttering under his breath about good it felt. The boy brought his hand up and down the man's length before he leaned forward, kitten licking at it. He wrapped his lipstick painted lips around the tip, and Gerard shuddered. 

"Come on, baby, don't tease Sir" Gerard sighed. 

Frank grunted, lowering his mouth down onto Gerard, taking him into his mouth. Gerard let out a low moan, bringing his hand to tangle his fingers in Frank's hair. Frank did the usual, bringing his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside. Gerard didn't understand how Frank was so good at it, but he was. Frank had given him a blowjob two times before but even the first one seemed skilled, like he knew what he was doing. But at that moment he couldn't focus on that wonder due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving. His hands tightened in the boy's hair, making Frank moan around him. Gerard cursed at the vibrations, his head tilting back as Frank pulled back, licking all of the older man's cock. 

"You're so good, baby" Gerard breathed, as Frank giggled, kissing at the tip.

"Better than your ex?" Frank smirked cockily. 

"Fuck, yes" Gerard nodded, telling the truth. Lindsey had given them to him before, but only during their sex obsessed phase which was before they decided to have Bandit. 

Frank rubbed his lips on Gerard's tip, spreading the precum all over them. He then took Gerard back in, doing what he did that would cause Gerard to go into a phase of full bliss. Gerard produced groans and low pitched moans at the feeling of Frank's mouth wrapped around him. The hand that wasn't clenched in Frank's hair was gripping the arm rest, scratching at the fabric. He was close after a few minutes and was warning Frank of that by gripping his hair more violently.

Frank let out a whimper as Gerard pulled him off of his cock. The man looked down at Frank, head held back under Gerard's grip and lips open and wet. Gerard groaned at the sight, wrapping his own big hand around his cock, fisting it in front of Frank.

"So fucking pretty" Gerard choked. "Look at you, you're so fucking gorgeous, my little fucking perfect princess" 

Frank moaned breathlessly, watching as Gerard got closer to his orgasm, fisting vigorously at his cock. Gerard made a loud moan, his teeth clenching as he tried to keep his gaze on the boy who was whimpering and panting at his feet. Soon, it took over and Gerard was coming, and a string of words flowed from mouth as the white strands of cum landed on the boy's face. 

"Shit" Gerard breathed out, seeing white ribbons on Frank's face.

Frank leaned forward, rubbing his mouth on Gerard's slacks. Then he used the old shirt to wipe it all off of his face. Gerard put himself back in to his boxers, pulling both his boxers and slacks back up. Frank stared up at him, then he lifted the shirt up, showing his bulge to Gerard.

"Come here" Gerard breathed. "Let me sort that out"

***

They were under the covers, sat up with the flashlight on so they could see what they were doing. They were both crossed legged, with Frank snuggled up to Gerard, his head on Gerard's upper arm, almost on his shoulder but couldn't quite reach because Frank had a much smaller and fragile frame than Gerard. The white bear was clutched in the younger's arms as he listened to Gerard read out one of his fairy tales. Gerard had the book held in front of them, reading quietly to Frank, who requested it because he couldn't sleep after a 'scary dream with demons and monsters that wanted to eat me' 

Gerard had tried other attempts to get Frank to fall back asleep, such as trying to sing a lullaby, which didn't work because Gerard couldn't actually remember any lullabies and just mashed different choruses together, which got muddled. He then attempted to convince Frank that he wouldn't get the dream again if he went back to sleep and told him that no monsters were going to want to eat him. But of course Frank had replied with: "No Sir, they'll know i'm asleep again so they'll find Dream Frankie and try kill me again" 

So after that Gerard just sighed and asked Frank what would usually happen when 'Dream Frankie gets chased by monsters'. Then Frank proceeded to tell Sir all about how he'd join his parents in bed and they'd read him a story out of a big book of fairy tales. And that's when the boy actually reached under the bed and grabbed the same book of fairy tales, dropping it in Gerard's lap and said 'read me a story, Daddy'. Gerard had winced at the name, still finding it odd because he really wasn't that into it but he knew it wasn't sexual and he didn't bother in interfering with Frank's names for him. 

So they had set up a tent almost, which was just the blanket thrown over the both of them, a couple of other books holding it up more and the flashlight put on it's medium setting. Frank had chosen Gerard to read Hansel And Gretel. So currently they were at the point where Hansel had been fattened up and Gretel was used a slave, they were towards the end. 

"And Hansel watched from his cage as the old, hagged witch led Gretal to the fire. Both children were very much scared because they knew what the mean, old witch was planning to do with the two children. Gretel looked at the oven, scared as the witch brought her towards it. 'Go on my dear, i just want to you check that it's working just fine' the witch said in her creaky, wearing voice. 'I shan't know how to do it, do you care you to show me?' Gretel asked her, knowing what was up the witch's sleeve. The witch grumbled, annoyed by the young girl but proceeded to demonstrate anyhow. 'Well, you silly girl, you quite simply walk towards, pop your head in and there you have it' she said, leaning close to it, it's door still open. And that was the right moment for brave Gretel, as she jumped forward, pushing the witch into the burning oven-"

"She's kinda stupid" Frank butt in

"Who?" 

"The witch. That was a pretty dumb thing to fall for, i mean, if she was all mean and shit, then don't you think she would have just said 'Get in there and shut your mouth'" Frank answered.

"Well... it's just for the story.. i guess" Gerard replied. "I mean, you wouldn't want me to read you a story before bed about two children who get cooked alive, would you?" 

Frank giggled, hugging Gerard's arm. "No"

"Right, let me continue" Gerard said. "And the witch let out a terrible cry, but Gretel didn't mind as she looked around for the key to her dear brother's cage. And when she did find it, she helped her poor, fat brother out of the horrible confines of the cage. 'We must get back to dear mother and father' Gretel exclaimed once the little brother was out. 'We shall, but first, i did spy a petit chest in the corner, what delights might await us in there?' Hansel said to his sister. 'Well, i do hope we find something most expensive' was Gretel's reply to the significant find of her brother. And oh how amazing it was, as what laid in the sorrowful looking chest was that of many treasures and expenses, filled to it's withered brim with such fortune. Oh how rich the family could be with all this! And most successfully did they find their way home again, not much difficulties apart from the treasures they brought along. But the happiness came with sorrow as they discovered, their mother deceased from a terrible illness and their poor widower of a father, sat in such misery. But oh how happy he was to see his beautiful children again, survived from the clutches of an evil witch. And though the depression of their mother's death still lingered, they managed to live quite a happily ever after" Gerard finished, closing the book.

"Read me another one" Frank commanded after, opening the book.

"Baby, no" Gerard sighed.

"Please" Frank pleaded.

"I'm tired, i can't read anymore" Gerard said, shaking his head. "And you need to sleep too"

"No, i can't, i'll have the scary dream again" Frank whined.

"You won't" Gerard sighed, taking the covers off and switching off the flashlight. 

"What if i do though? What if the demons and monsters come to try kill me again?" Frank asked, holding onto Gerard. 

"Listen, if you have the dream again, just wake me up and... i'll try do something" Gerard said, pulling Frank down to lay, pulling the covers up. 

"Do what?"

"I don't know" Gerard sighed. "Just, please, please please get to sleep"

"Okay" Frank whispered, snuggling into Gerard's side. 

"Good" Gerard mumbled, wrapping his arms around Frank and closed his eyes

Frank didn't sleep, not one bit that night.

 

 

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment! I love comments so much, especially the big ones.  
> What do yoi think so far?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is set in 2007 remember

\---  
They were glowing, glowing under the moonlight that slithered through the curtains, reflecting on their intertwined bodies. The energy of sex and passion filtered through them, filling the room with auras of love. The lust was there, tingling in their bodies, fading away as the minutes since their sex went by. The older man's orgasm still dripped from inbetween the younger's legs, dripping down his olive skinned thighs. Warm breath fell out of their swollen lips as they let it return to it's normal rhythm. They laid, staring at each other in the dark, just gazing and feeling every second. 

It had been the second time they had both came, trying two different positions in one night, directly after the other. They had tried it with the boy on his stomach, while the older man rocked his hips rapidly as he entered and exited Frank. Then he had Frank riding him just moments after they had both came the first time. So that after they had finished the second time, Frank merely dropped from Gerard and flopped down beside him, panting heavily. Gerard had turned, facing him and twisted their legs together, kissing the boy gently on his lips and then his shoulder.

Gerard smiled, running his fingers over Frank's lips and messing with the lip ring. "I love you" he whispered to the boy.

Frank smiled back. "Love you too" incredibly quiet.

Gerard frowned a little but carried on his affection, rubbing his thumb on the boy's cheek. "You're so goddamn gorgeous" 

Frank bit his lip, nodding a little. "You are too"

Gerard softly grabbed Frank's hand, running his thumb over the knuckle tattooes that he could only just make out in the dark. He then brought them to his lips, kissing them heartily. Moving up to the back of his hand, Gerard closed his eyes, feeling the soft skin against his lips. He loved to do this, kiss all of Frank's tattoos, because he loved them so much. His wife had one of her own, and he also loved that one, but something about Frank's seemed more intriguing and special. Like nothing could replace the art that was inked into his boy's skin. Frank giggled lightly as Gerard began to kiss up his arm, opening his eyes to take sight of the ink, wanting to kiss all of it. He did, pressing light kisses on the ones that Gerard loved the most, because he had memorized most of them. When he had finished laying the affection onto Frank's arm, he placed a small kiss on the scorpion tattoo, where a hickey lay near by and then onto Frank's small earring plugs. 

"God" Gerard muttered. "I don't know what i did to deserve you, you're so special"

Frank grinned, then leaned forward to kiss Gerard's cheek.

"And, you're mine. You're my baby, my princess, my everything" Gerard told him. "You're mine"

Frank let out a shaky breath. "Yours" 

Gerard smiled, pulling Frank closer to him and pFrank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and buried his head in Gerard's chest. The man sighed as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, smiling contently.

\---

The bacon was sizzling as he prodded at it with the spatula, the smell making him even more hungry. It was early morning and Gerard was making them breakfast, the music channel playing quietly in the background. Frank was sat at the table, colouring in a picture in his colouring book and humming softly and his were feet swinging because they didn't quite reach the floor. Gerard was tired, he had been for a while, and he couldn't tell if it was every stressful thing that had happened to him had teamed up and caused him permanent exhaustion or the nights of dealing with Frank being scared or simply just a pain were catching up on him. He couldn't decide. 

And he hated feeling like that, because then sometimes he'd snap and sometimes it was like he couldn't cope. Looking after Frank was a hard job, it seemed. He knew mostly what it was like to care for someone since he did have a daughter, but Frank was so much different. He was like a kid, but just so much more challenging and would lash insults at the man. But he loved Frank, with all of his bitter heart, no one really was quite like his boy. And even though he felt so much tiredness, standing there, cooking them breakfast while the boy was happily sat at the table, he felt warm and sincere. 

He grabbed some bread, placing in the ready bacon, setting up two plates for them. After placing both sandwiches on the plate, he reached up for a glass and a plastic cup. He poured juice in for Frank's cup, adding a straw and poured himself a beer. He felt as if he needed it. Picking up the two plates, he brought them over to the table where Frank closed his book and colouring pencils and put them to the side. He placed one of the plates in front of Frank then another one in front of his own place. When he went to grab the drinks and returned them, he found Frank frowning at him while he placed them down. 

"What?" Gerard asked once he was sat down and raised his eyebrows at the frown settled on Frank's face.

"Why are you drinking alcohol in the morning?" Frank replied.

"Because, i wanted it" Gerard answered simply. 

Frank looked askance but picked up his drink, sipping the straw as he glowerd at Gerard. 

Gerard tucked into his bacon sandwich, taking a bite of it and tasted the grease and flavour of it all. He looked back up at Frank, planning to tell him something he had thought of recently, and he thought that it was a good idea to do so, because he knew that it would benefit the both of them. The thing was, that he was just so sure that Frank was going to react badly to the idea, and he mentally prepared himself for whatever insults he was going to get thrown at him. It was going to put Frank in a bad temper, but he knew that it was necessary for him. He would possibly just ignore Frank's protests and do it anyway, it didn't matter if Frank was desperate not to go through with it.

"I was thinking...," Gerard said

"Oh?" 

"You see, you know that i applied for a job, and even if i didn't get it, i would probably find one anyway" Gerard started off. "So, with me being busy, i don't really want you to be alone in the house all day so and well, you do need a little extra help, so.. i was thinking of sending you to a school i found"

There was a long pause, then Frank scowled harshly, dropping his sandwich onto the plate. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sending you to school"

"What- no, no you're fucking not!" Frank hissed. 

"Yes, i am" Gerard replied.

"What the fuck? You little.. ugh! You said to me that you wouldn't send me to school" Frank said, hand in a tight fist. 

"I know, but i think you need it" Gerard told him, keeping a calm, neutral voice.

"No i don't! You know how much i hate school" Frank said.

"Well, it's not a public school. It's a special school, for teens that need extra help" Gerard informed.

"Oh so now you're now you're calling me retarded?" Frank asked angrily. "I can't believe you, you promised me you would never send me to school, you liar"

"Frank..."

"Liar, fucking liar. What else are you going to lie to me about? you sick fuck. You're a stupid fucking liar, you lie all the time to me. What? Do you think that you can just lie to me all the time, take advantage of me?" Frank rambled. 

"Stop insulting me, and eat your breakfast" Gerard told him sternly.

"No, all you do is act like i'm a little stupid child, you lied to me. You lie to me all the fucking time" Frank said. "And anyway, you can't send me yet, it's the middle of the summer"

"It's a summer school aswell" Gerard told him. "It's open all year around apart from christmas and Easter"

"Fucking hell, so now you're taking away my fun?" Frank said. "Why can't i be a normal kid and have a summer holiday?"

"Frank, just eat your food" Gerard sighed. "You're going to school whether you like it or not"

"I'll spit on it" Frank spat. 

"Eat it"

"I'm not eating anything made by a liar" Frank huffed, pushing it away. 

Gerard rubbed his head in his hands, sighing. "I'm just... trying my hardest to care for you"

Frank didn't saying, just stared at Gerard.

"I just want the best for you, i know i said i wouldn't send you, but baby, i have to, it'll benefit you" Gerard said.

"How?"

"Well you don't even know how to spell or do basic math, and those are key skills" Gerard told him. "And the place, they'll help you personally, they'll make sure you're safe and will help you through things"

"But i don't want to go to school, i hate it" Frank protested. "And just why do you always have to decide everything, why can't i have my say?"

"Because i'm much older than you, and you're... you" Gerard said

"Yeah well... i have a deeper voice than you, so suck it you old man" Frank fought back

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Eat your food"

"No"

"Eat it"

"No, fuck you" Frank said sharply

"Fine then" Gerard snapped, standing up and picking up his empty plate. "You sit here and stare at it in misery, cry if you fucking want to, all i'm doing is trying to help, and you don't appreciate it" he then walked to Frank, pushing him a little.

"No, please, i'm sorry" Frank whimpered as Gerard walked to the kitchen, placing his plate in the sink. 

Gerard sighed, resting his hands on the counter. "Eat your fucking food, Frank" and then he walked off, into their bedroom and slammed the door.

He thought he heard crying, if he was, Gerard wasn't too sure which part of the whole ordeal Frank was crying at. 

***

It was incredibly warm outside, probably one of the hottest days he had experienced that summer. It was a typical picturesque summer vision, with there being no clouds to be seen and all you could see was the alluring blanket that was the sky. The golden disk in the sky shone down, lighting up the whole town with pure sunlight. There was even this scent in the air, which wasn't much of scent but you just knew that it was the summertime because of it. Many people were sat outside their homes, in fold out chairs, just relaxing in the warmth. Many had lemonade or cold beer in their hands, chatting to one another with atleast one person in the group smoking a cigarette. This was the ladies chance in getting a tan, and most of the men's chance to take their tops off, typically.

The man was sat in one of the chairs on the patio, near the railings so that he was in the sun but i had a quick chance of change to just shuffle back into the shade. He too was smoking a cigeratte, and he had round sunglasses on as he read the newspaper in his hand. It was a generic one and he was glad to not see anything that involved him or Frank. It was just random news articles that he didn't really much care about at all, apart from the floods in England and Wales, he knew they were pretty bad. '2007: wettest summer' accordingly. Aside from that, the summer of 2007 was looking bland:

Oh but he did come across more, ones that should have been at the beginning, really. There was something about a plane crash in São Paulo and an earthquake in Japan that was major. That was it so far for that time of the year. His own summer had been eventful, so much had happened in the past few weeks that caused him many emotions. But it was okay, he didn't want to look back, he was trying to appreciate what he had at that moment; Frankie.

Frankie. He was inside, doing whatever. He said that he wasn't 'in a sun mood' and decided that he wanted to stay inside. After the whole incident that morning, Frank had ran to him after a while and hugged him. He told the older man that he'd make something for Gerard, and that he wasn't allowed to come inside the house until Frank had delivered the said surprise. Gerard really wasn't sure what Frank had up his sleeve, but he would be happy either way. 

And his surprise came quicker than he expected. And he let out an 'oof' as Frank just dropped in his lap without any warning. 

"Look, Sir i made cookies for you" Frank said, shoving a plate of cookies basically under Gerard's nose, including a note that said 'sory i waz anoyeng, i love you"

Gerard smiled, placing a hand on Frank's hip. "Thanks, Frankie" and he picked one up as he placed the plate on the table beside him. Gerard bit into it, but automatically cringed at the taste, wanting to spit it out but didn't. Though it was pretty clear that he didn't like. 

"You don't like them?" Frank whimpered, looking incredibly sad.

"No, i love them" Gerard lied, trying to sound sincere.

"No you don't" Frank muttered. "I wanted to make you happy"

"No, you did, trust me honey, i love the gesture" Gerard reassured him.

"But you won't eat them now, because i made them taste gross" Frank sighed, looking like he actually was so upset.

Gerard sighed "go sit down on the chair" 

Frank did so, moving off Gerard's lap and into the other chair. "I can make some more cookies if you want, and i'll try make them better"

"Sweetie, it's fine" Gerard told him. 

"Okay" Frank muttered.

Gerard opened up his newspaper again, lighting another cigeratte. Frank was sulking on the next chair, a small pout on his lips. Gerard ignored him, trying to enjoy the heat and his cigeratte. But he did glance at Frank for a second as he took a drag of his cigeratte and Frank had folded his arms, still pouting. Gerard just rolled his eyes, going back to reading. Mrs Feather was in the garden again, watering the plants with her pink watering can again and Gerard thought that from the corner of his eyes, she smiled at presumably Frank. He didn't know Frank's reaction because he couldn't be bothered to look, he was still pretty stressed out. 

After a while he heard a frustrated huff from Frank. "I'm so bored"

"Do something then" Gerard replied before placing the cigarette in his mouth. 

"I don't know what to do" Frank whined. "Dad" then in a whisper "i have to call you that because Mrs Feather is there"

"Colour or read or something" Gerard muttered. 

"No, i'm not in the mood for those" Frank said. "I'm just so bored. Dad, dad. I'm bored"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Gerard snapped.

"I don't know, but i know i'm going to die of literal boredom" Frank groaned

"Listen i'm not in the mood right now, just go away and find something to do" Gerard sighed. 

"But there's nothing to do" he whined.

Gerard sat up, taking off his sunglasses and glared down at Frank. "Honestly, stop with your whining, i'm sick of it. All you've done today is complain and whinge, just shut up for a bit"

Frank stared at him with glassy eyes before he burst into tears. 

"Oh for- Frankie, please don't cry" Gerard groaned.

"You're so horrible" Frank sniffled.

"I'm sorry, i'm not in the best of moods, just  
.. please stop crying" Gerard begged, trying to calm him. "Come on, you can sit on my knee again"

"I'm not sitting in your knee, stupid" Frank sniffed. 

"Frankie..."

"Hey!" They both heard, and looked up to see Mrs Feather smiling at them. "Frankie, sweetheart, come here, i know what will make you feel better"

Frank stood up, biting his lip shyly as he began to walk down the stairs.

"And you too, Anthony" Mrs Feather (Thalia) said. 

Gerard forget his fake name for a moment but then stood up, sighing as he too made his way to Thalia, who was leaning against her fence. Frank was already by her, and smiling. Gerard had his hand in his pocket and the other one still holding a cig as he walked next to Frank. 

"Frankie, i was going to give this to you some other time, but i saw that you were upset because your dad didn't like the cookies you made him" Mrs Feather said and Gerard pressed his lips together. "So i might as well give to you now"

Frank looked excited, drying his tears. "What is it?"

Mrs Feather smiled and reached behind her, picking up a pretty large present bag, holding it out for Frank, who gasped. "This has got some crayons, pencils with little patterns on them, a few notepads, i also heard you like colouring books so i got you them, colourful pens and..." 

She opened the bag, taking out a baking book named "Yasmin's delicious cupcake, cookies and cake recipes' and explained, "this was written by my precious daughter and i decided to give my copy to you, so that way you can make dad better cookies for him"

"Thank you, Mrs Feather" Frank grinned looking into his bag, he turned to Gerard. "Dad, i'm going to go write you and Mrs Feather a letter"

Gerard smiled, "go on then" and then Frank ran off into the house. "Thank you, Thalia" he said to her. 

"It's my pleasure" she smiled. "But Anthony, listen"

"Hmm?"

"Well first off, Frankie... well he's a very odd boy, you know" she sighed. "I hope you don't get offended by me asking this, but is he... slow? Retarded? (I hate using that word because so many kids these days misuse it)"

"Oh... well um, i think-i guess, a little. I don't know, to me it's just like; he's Frankie, he's like that" Gerard replied. 

"Listen, i heard the little arguement between you two, and i just have to say, i know it's hard to look after someone like Frank and i understand that you might be in a mood, but you just need to adapt to patience and control. I get that it's hard, but just.. don't hurt the boy... as much as it's annoying, Frankie is a special boy and he needs some extra support" Mrs Feather finished.

"Yes, i know. I just, he's a teen but it's like i'm caring for a kid" Gerard sighed. 

"I know how it feels, i used to look after kids like as well" Thalia told him. "Just, try and set a routine and a space where you can just make it work between you"

Gerard nodded. "I understand"

"I'm not going to ask about the whole mother situation but i'm sure she'd be proud of you if she saw you. I know you're doing your best"

"Thank you, that means alot" Gerard smiled and Thalia nodded, touching his shoulder supportively.

After a bit of talking about general stuff and Gerard asking about Mr Feather and then hearing that he was currently a little ill, Frank came out of the house, skipping over to them with two pieces of paper in his hands. He smiled at them both.

"I wrote both of you letters" Frank told them. "Dad, can you check if Mrs Feather's is good?"

Gerard nodded, taking it from Frank and opening it up as it was folded. 

'Deer Mrs Fether

Thank you for the presants, they wear very nice. Your super kind and i love your dress, it relly suts you. Thank you for byeng nice to me :) i lookd fro the cook book and it had sum yummy luking recipes, i will definatly try to mak sum for my dad, becos he allways grumpy :) i also like ur water ing can, becos it reminds me of thoos 50s muvies. But anywey, thanks a lot for the gifs i relly apreciate them.

Love, Frankie'

"I think it'll do" Gerard smiled, and he handed it over to Mrs Feather. 

She read it herself and smiled, tucking it into her apron pocket. "Thank you, dear" she said to Frank. 

\---

Frank had decided to give Gerard his letter once they had gone in. Gerard only read it after making them lunch, which was a plain plate of sandwiches and fruit. Frank spent the rest of the day in and out of the house, occasionally saying hi to Mrs Feather again and playing in the grass, because he said that he was 'in a sun mood' again. Gerard didn't do much apart from watch Frank, doing the crosswords on his newspaper and conjuring up snacks for the boy. Mrs Feather went inside of her own house after a while, much to Frank's disappointment. He had really gotten attached to her, always talking to her. And even though Frank had only had conversations with her starting that day, Gerard was beginning to get concerned that he'd get too attached to her so much to the point he'd end up telling her all about Gerard. He knew that all he was was paranoid, that Frank wouldn't say anything. Gerard had already threatened him with the consequences of trying to get away from him or telling anyone about them the previous week. 

Gerard was desperate to keep hold of Frank, to not let him go anywhere that could exploit him. Gerard loved that Mrs Feather had cheered Frank up, and he had listened to her advice, but he didn't trust her. Perhaps he was being too protective, but there was no way that he was going let anyone take away his boy. He had said it so many times in his head, and the reader must be tired of hearing him worry, but it was his biggest fear. And the sad thing was, was that Gerard seemed more desperate to not be split up than Frank was. But perhaps he was delusional. 

And as he read over the for maybe the thirtieth time, he was trying to examine it. It was clear Frank loved him and was attached, but he just.... didn't know. 

'To Sir

I love you very much, your gud (sumtimes) and sumtimes your nice to me, but i dont lik it wen you ar meen to me. You ar a bit of an asshole and a dikhed but it is ok becos i love you a lot. You hav a nice dik and musles :) even tho u ar horible, stewpid and a bit of a pervert, i love you lots. Fuk u for sayeng i hav to go to scool tho. I lik hugeng you, becos you are warm and cozy. By me mor candy and i will kiss you lots. You ar a bit of a liar so fuck you for that, i dont hayte you that much so do not worrie, you mak me smile. I like u mor then ice cream and ever thing i own so be gratefull for that u old stinker.

Lots of love and a bit of hayte, your babie, Frankie'

But Gerard smiled nonetheless and kissed the paper before placing it in his cabinet.

***

"Okay, you do that side of the bear, and i'll do the other side" Frank said, pointing to the picture of a cartoon style bear in his colouring book. They were on the floor of the living room, colouring book in front of them and they laid on their stomachs. Frank had his shins raised, his feet crossed and swinging them slightly. Frank drew down the bear so that they would both have a half.

"I think i'll make my side a blue bear" Gerard said. "That'd be nice"

"Yeah" Frank nodded, beginning to colour in his bear with a light brown. 

"Can i tell you something?" Gerard whispered

"Okay" 

"You're pretty" Gerard grinned, looking at him.

Frank giggled. "You always tell me that"

"Because it's true" Gerard smiled. "I think that you're the most prettiest, most beautiful, gorgeous person ever"

"Well you're hot" Frank said. "I used to wish i could have a picture of you on my wall, back when i was crushing you"

"Well you have me permanently now" Gerard said.

"Hmm" Frank replied, not looking up, and drew little outlines of buttons on the bear. "Hey, you drew out of lines, you're not supposed to"

"What-oh, sorry baby" Gerard said, seeing the diminutive size of the line of colour that had gone out. 

"My side is looking better than yours, no offence" Frank pointed out. 

Gerard chuckled. "It sure does" finishing the colouring of the head and beginning the body.

Frank bit on his lip ring as he searched the colours for one that he could colour in the belly. He chose a soft pink colour. Gerard looked at his hands, gazing at the ink, especially the one that had Jamia tattooed on it with a love heart. He remembered Frank saying that he got it because Jamia was his very best friend, and that later on she had abandoned him, left him for a gaggle of girls. And he felt bad, and slight anger at Jamia for causing part of Frank's troubles. The boy had gotten a tattoo for her, for christ sake and then she ditched him for girls that were probably useless. But he said that he didn't want to get her name covered up because she was still a human and that she was part of his life.

"Frankie, you know... can you tell me more about Jamia?" Gerard asked him.

Frank stopped for a minute then carried on colouring. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Frankie, you can tell me..."

"No" Frank interrupted, sharply. "I said i don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" Gerard said. "What do your fingers read, above the Halloween?"

"Oh, um it says bookworm" Frank told him, dropping the crayon and linked his fingers, threading them so they read, clearly; 'bookworm'. "Because i like books"

"Well, i guessed that"

"But i can't read them well, the words go all swimmy and didn't go to many of my english classes" Frank said. "But i like books a lot"

"Yeah"

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think i'm slow?" Frank asked him.

"What?... No. No-not at all" Gerard said, though he thought he was a little. "Why do you ask?"

"Jamia's friends called me slow and retarded" Frank muttered.

Gerard sighed, putting his arm around Frank. "Well, people are idiots sweetie, don't let them get to you"

"I love you, Sir" Frank said, leaning into him.

Gerard kissed his temple. "I love you too, princess"

***

"Name of your child?" The woman asked through the phone. 

"Oh um, it's Gabriel Johnson" Gerard said. "But he only responds to Frankie"

"So you want me to put him down as Gabriel or Frankie?" She asked. 

"Gabriel. Yes make sure you put him down as as Gabriel, but only call him Frankie at school unless he will just ignore you" Gerard said.

"Okay" she replied simply. "And you're his father, is that right?" 

"Yes" 

"Mother's name?" She then asked.

"Oh, she's kinda out of the picture" Gerard said.

"Oh, i'm sorry. And how old is Gabriel again?" She asked.

"Just turned 16" Gerard lied.

"Birth of date?"

"Oh yes... 5th June 1991" he managing to quickly process Frank's fake birth year and make up a completely different birth date. 

"Mmm-hmm" she said, probably writing it down. "Right okay, well that's good, we just needed basic information and we'll call you another time to talk more about it"

"Okay thank you" Gerard said

"You're very welcome, have a good day day" she said.

"You too" and he placed down the phone. 

He rolled up his sleeves and turned around to an incredibly grumpy Frank with a frown etched on his face, arms-crossed. 

"You really are a good liar" Frank mumbled.

"Don't start, you know i had to give them fake information" Gerard said, walking past him into the kitchen.

"You just not send me to school" Frank said. "And do what makes me happy"

"I know what's best for you, that's one of the rules remember?" Gerard said. "And so is that my word is final, and you already dodged that rule"

Frank rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter. Gerard began to pour himself a drink, alcoholic of course. "Why are you drinking?" Frank asked.

"Because i want to" Gerard muttered. 

"Sir...You're going to be addicted to alcohol soon" Frank said. 

"Hmm" Gerard only said, sipping the drink. 

He didn't care, it helped him through things. To him it made him forget about a lot of things that had happened. And sometimes, at the end of a day, it felt good to experience the feeling of alcohol going down your throat. It was an emotion killer, an effective one for him. He knew that he shouldn't get himself too hooked on it, because that would get to the point of it being too bad, but it felt so good and he could not help it.

Even after he had gone through about four pints of beer and he was feeling so woozy and dizzy, a little pained, he still sat on the armchair with a glass in his hand, the boy sat by his feet on the floor and between his legs, and the not knowing of what he was watching or how he was feeling;

He still drank, much to Frank's despise.   
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Comment time. Who's your favourite person in this and why? What do you think about the whole school issue? Comment x


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fucked up story
> 
> Beside the fact that (((age gap))) with minor and cheating on your wife, some of you will have probably realized this but;
> 
> Really, F was a lonely and bullied boy who is an orphan. F had an innocent crush on G. He was an attractive older man with a lot of money and F, as a teen liked the risk of the man having a wife. He had finally found someone who paid attention to him and treated him nicely. Now, the only reason F ran away with him was because he was so head over heels and heart eyed over an older man who he basically saw a sugar daddy (but also a daddy because F, because of his daddy issues had a daddy kink). But he did not want or expect most of what happened to him after. He was lied to, manipulated and abused (and molested if you think he was by Gerard). He'll insult G because he's mad at him and is starting to become more aware. Sadly, the boy still loves him, due to the fact that G is like a father figure, gives him affection sometimes and other issues that the boy has. F has no freedom anymore.
> 
> I just wanted to clear this for you guys. And i never want you to blame frankie for their screwed up relationship. All though F started the relationship, kissed G and lured him in, he didn't really expect or want was going to happen (the mess they're in now)
> 
> In the end, i will explain more but i wanted you guys to understand this now because someone messaged me saying how if F calls G a 'kidnapper' and 'pervert' then why did he seduce him and follow him around. Did you really think F wanted what's happened to him ever since they ran away? No, not really.
> 
> Just know that even though Gerard loves and looks after Frank, he's still a sick man. 
> 
> (And that this story is wrote in G's perspective. We never really see how Frank actually feels about anything. It's a messed up, sick point of view in many ways)

 

\---

The boy really hated the school idea. No matter how much Gerard would try and convince him that it would be good for him, the teen plain disagreed. He couldn't wrap his head around why the older man couldn't trust Frank to go places without Gerard in fear of someone identifying him or Frank doing a runner, but then decides to send him to a school. And the man had told him that this school was very private and confined. So it wasn't like this place had thousands of kids there, only about twenty in one grade. Luckily enough for them, they didn't ask for Frank's past schools or his grades. Frank hated it even so, he just seemed to absolutely hate the idea of school so much, like it was literal hell. And at one point Gerard swore Frank was going to have some sort of anxiety attack about it, but he never did, instead the boy was just irritated at the man. 

And the boy had even tried to persuade Gerard into not sending him. Sweet talking the older man, showering him in compliments and even going as far to try to give Gerard a handjob as an act of bribery. Gerard ignored all, insisting that he was to go and if Frank tried anything else, he'd be in big trouble. Fortunately, Frank did stop after that and just gave in, but looked rather fed up. But even though Frank insulted him and was angry with the man, he still didn't back out of cuddles and kisses. He still snuggled up to the man when it was night, letting Gerard hold him in his arms. It seemed as if, though he was incredibly mad at Gerard, he still loved and gave him his love nonetheless. He allowed Gerard to kiss every part of him when the man attempted to apologise. Gerard made Frank giggle, then later on made him scream as he experienced another blissful orgasm. 

He was grouchy of course when Gerard woke him up early on the Monday, just after only four days of knowing he was going to school. Four days of Frank in the worst temper possible. Gerard had managed to calm his tantrums most of the time, by simply shushing him gently. But the day before, he had Frank pinned to the counter, moaning as Gerard's hand did wonders to him. It did shut him up, leaving him flustered and quiet afterwards. But on Monday, he just typically dealt with Frank's mood, ignoring it but telling Frank that everything was going to be just fine. Frank was calm for the most part, so no pleasuring or shushing was that needed at all. Frank sort of settled down, but a horrible mood was still lurking around in his small body, Gerard could see it in his eyes. But there always was some hidden gloom in Frank's eyes recently. 

Frank had also spent most of the weekend baking because of the book Mrs Feather had given to him. He spent most hours baking Gerard some cookies and buns. Gerard was not sure if this was another way of Frank trying get around the whole school thing, but he accepted the cookies and buns he made anyway. It made Frank happy to see that he managed to please the older man, it seemed. Because when Frank made things that Gerard wasn't too keen on, he'd get upset and would promise him a better, tastier batch. And this is where Frank just confused him. You see, Frank spent pretty much most of the four days insulting and complaining to Gerard, but got so terribly upset whenever he saw that Gerard did not like the things he baked. And it wasn't just the baking, sometimes Frank would get upset if Gerard was upset with him. If Gerard expressed any type of Frank upsetting him or hurting his feelings, Frank would immediately feel so bad. But Gerard lied mostly about that. Gerard didn't get his feelings hurt, he didn't care how much he was insulted, he didn't feel degraded. He only said that so that he could get Frank to fall under his spell.

And oh how evil that made him seem. How horrible he appeared when he confessed these feelings about Frank. But it was worth it to Gerard, because he was able to somewhat control Frank a little. Because Frank to him was a complete brat, an annoying kid who recently seemed to take pleasure in insulting him. Gerard only wanted what was best for Frank, if even that meant Frank would despise him. Frank was his, his only love left, his only light, the only thing that kept his heart racing and his brain flowing. His Frankie, who he loved with every inch of his heart, every metre of his veins that had bitterness and sorrow flowing through them and every cell in his darkened, alcoholic and twisted system. No one else was to have Frank, and no one was to take him away. He didn't even care if Frank stopped wanting him anymore, Frank was his.

The boy with ink. 

\---

"Ow" Frank muttered as Gerard ran the brush through his hair.

"That didn't hurt" Gerard said. He had Frank sat down on the counter chairs as Gerard brushed his hair.

"Did" Frank muttered, picking at his gloves. 

"You don't want to be going to school with that attitude, do you?" Gerard said. "You're going to seem like some miserable emo kid"

"You're the only that dressed me in a black hoodie, fingerless skeleton gloves and eyeliner" Frank mumbled, now picking at the loose threads on his ripped jeans. 

"Well i don't think school will appreciate that you have two sleeves of tattoos and hand tattoos" Gerard told him, placing the brush on the counter. "The eyeliner adds to your disguise and the concealer is to cover up the tattoos and hickies"

"Okay" Frank sighed, standing up and adjusting his pants so that the belt was visible. 

"Here's your bag" Gerard said, picking up a plain black backpack and handed it to the boy. 

Frank put one strap on his shoulder and lifted up his hood. "What's in it?" 

"Some stationary and textbooks i had to buy" Gerard replied. "I got you notebooks and a pencil case with skulls so you'll like them"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

"Come on baby, cheer up a little" Gerard sighed, stroking Frank's hair. "It's going to be fine" 

"You sound like a mom" Frank slightly smiled. 

"Well..." Gerard chuckled. "Come, let's go. Actually, i need to take something first"

Gerard swift into the kitchen, opening up one of the drawers and got out the medication that supposedly made his anger issues decrease. He hadn't had many outbursts of anger in the past few days, none that were serious. He didn't know if it was because of the pills or not, but he kept on taking them just in case. And if they did work, he wanted to take one so that if there was any chance of his anger rising, it wouldn't be so full blown and dangerous. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Frank to go into the school building immediately, so he wanted a lot of patience and less anger for it. Because he didn't care how much Frank protested, the boy was going to have an education.

Gerard placed the pill in his mouth, taking a sip of water to ease it down his throat. He rinsed the cup out, drying his hands on the small towel lying on the worktop. Once he was done straightening up his tie, he picked up the keys. 

"Okay, lets go" Gerard said to Frank, who followed him to the door.

"Is it far from here?" Frank asked him as they stepped out of the house.

"No, not at all" Gerard replied, locking the door.

"So do you reckon i could walk to and from school?" Frank was next question for him. 

"It is possible, but i'll always be driving you" Gerard answered plainly. "I don't want you walking alone"

Frank sighed. "I'll be fine, Sir. I can look after myself" 

"I'm driving you" Gerard just said simply as he got into the car. 

"Fine" Frank huffed, dropping into the car and placing his bag by his feet. 

"Come on, be a good boy" Gerard told him, starting up the engine.

"I'm trying to, but you're annoying" Frank muttered then smiled. "What if no one likes me?"

"And why would no one like you?" Gerard asked as they reached the end of the street. 

"Because that always happens to me, at my old school everyone hated me and called me names" Frank told him.

"Well, that was in New Jersey, Princess. This school might have much nicer people" Gerard told him.

"Even if they were, no one wants to be friends with the weird kid" Frank said. 

Gerard sighed. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be able to find a friend that likes you"

"No they won't" Frank sighed. "They'll all think i'm strange. What if they call me an emo? I'm not, i'm a punk. Emos are gross" 

Gerard chuckled. "Then just ignore them. Come on, they'll be atleast one person who will like you"

"Probably not" Frank sulked. 

"It's going to be fine, Frank. Stop being whiny," Gerard sighed.

\--

"Go on, baby" Gerard said to him as they were parked in front of the building. It was quite large, but not too large. The roof was flat with blue panelling and couple of small chimneys were dotted around. The walls were a classic brick style, the windows were simplistic with a white border and the main door was large and covered in posters. In front of the windows were ample plant boxes filled with vibrant flowers. Surrounding the plain building was a vast field, sporting benches and picnic tables. Even some football posts. 

"It looks like shit" Frank mumbled, turning to look at him.

"It's fine, come on. It's going to be fun" Gerard smiled.

"Fun?" Frank questioned, raising a brow. "Its a school"

"Baby, i know. But you know i want you to have what's best for you" Gerard sighed. "You do understand that, right?"

Frank sighed. "Yes"

Gerard smiled, then he lowered his voice, putting a hand in Frank's hair. "And listen, if you're a good boy for me and be brave, i'll let you buy whatever you want after school"

"Anything?" Frank asked.

"Yes" Gerard nodded. "Any shop you want, and i'll buy you lots of candy"

Frank bit his lip. "Okay"

"You're going to be my good boy?" Gerard questioned.

Frank nodded slowly, sucking on his bottom lip. "I will, Sir"

"Good boy" Gerard smiled. "Go on then"

Frank picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and reached for the door handle. "I love you, Sir"

"I love you too, Princess. More than anything in the world" Gerard told him. 

Frank bit his lip and giggled before he opened the door fully and hopped out. "Bye"

"Goodbye, baby" Gerard said, and then watched as his boy was off, skipping towards the door where he was greeted by a woman.

***

Gerard did not go home, however, he found himself parking in front of the large park. It wasn't too crowded, mostly because kids were at school and the majority of adults would have been at work. So he had a pretty empty park to himself for a while, where he could just sit and smoke. Probably drown in his wretched thoughts. That's what he'd find himself doing anyway. It was all just bad thoughts for him, and he tried his best not to let them cloud his mind, but it was like there was a person in his mind, always pushing the negativity to the front of his mind and he absolutely hated it. He just wanted to appear happy for Frank, to show the boy just how much he loved him, how happy he was to be with Frank. 

And he did feel calmer as he began to stroll down the cobbly path that led through the park. Trees with lusting green leaves towered over him and the sun rays tried to shine down onto the grass through any gap in the trees. The grass seemed slightly wet with the summer moist and condensation from the nearby lake that held ducks, joyfully swimming around. Everything was cut perfectly, no bushes in odd shapes or grass that looked horrific to stand in, just the perfected beauty of the park. He wanted to give kudos to the hard working gardener who probably worked his ass off trying to maintain the park. Because not even a speck of trash could be seen. Right then, it was just him and his cigeratte, the tar building in his lungs and the millions of cells that died in him every half a minute. 

He did not have a specific feeling at that moment in time, he was just rather being calm. He had no distractions or worries. Sweet Pea had already gotten her food and Gerard promised to walk her soon. The part of Frank that he had while he was gone for seven hours. He was in a state of mind where if you asked him how he was, he would simply shrug, because he was right, he did not know. That question could not be answered, the asker would not receive a full answer. They would simply spend the rest of their time not knowing his mood or have an idea of his thoughts. And it was like that with himself. A person always knew the most about themselves, but not Gerard this time. He had no clue. Don't bother asking the man. 

But anyway, he managed to settle down on a small wooden bench not quite near to the path but rather pretty hidden among the trees. There was no one to hide from, but he felt that he seemed more comfortable there than anywhere else. And there he lit another cigeratte, one immediately after the other. The filthy man, it seemed. But he didn't care, he could just sit and smoke for hours, hoping all his problems could just fade away like the smoke from his cigeratte. He wished that Frank was not a minor, that he did not get married and he had never been a business man. He fantasized a place where it could just be him and Frank, no worries for them at all. But life did not treat him gracefully.

"Gerard Way" a voice suddenly announced, making said Gerard Way jump, looking up.

A tall man, wearing a dark grey suit stared down at him with a smile. His hair was a greying ginger and the wrinkles on his face were quite clear in the sunlight. His face was squared and his eyes were a piercing blue. Gerard didn't know what to say.

"What? Sorry- i'm not the man" Gerard stuttered out.

The man chuckled, sitting down next to Gerard. He looked at him with the smile still etched on his face. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Frank Iero Junior" the man said.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's okay, i know you two are together" the man told him, nudging him.

"Um, i don't know who-"

"Martin Train, i know just about everything about Frankie" he said. 

"What?"

"Mr Way, we are perfectly aware of the relationship between you and the one and only Frank Iero Junior" Martin simply stated.

"How... what?"

"Hey now, it's completely fine" Martin chuckled. "In fact, we support it, much better than Penelope Iero, that slut sucked half the town's dick"

"Oh"

"Yeah, you see, we've been keepin' an eye on little Frankie for years now. Makin' sure he's fine. Then he got his little crush on you" Martin chuckled. "Once he disappeared and you did too, we figured everythin' out"

"I'm sorry- who's - 'we'?" Gerard asked him, still bewildered.

"Ah, well you ain't to tell anyone. But the mafia" Martin whispered. "I was partners alon'side your special Frankie's dad, Frank Iero senior" 

"Oh, geez" Gerard muttered. "Wait-what?"

Martin laughed. "You seriously are quite mindboggled"

"Well, yes" Gerard said slowly. "Mindboggled indeed"

"Okay, let me explain this to you" Martin said, clearing his throat. "Once poor Linda was shot, Frank Sr came to me not long after with worries for his only son. He told me that he was travellin' to Italy to find a house for him and Frankie, so that both would be protected. However, as you know, Frank Sr got shot on his way there. As ordered by your father i do believe, it's okay, i hatin' you. But because Penelope was the last relative alive or nearby, poor Frankie was put to live with her. But i made a promise to his dad, that i would always protect his son. And i have, for the past five bloody years. He don't know that, but we've kept a close eye on him. We saw that he got a pathetic little daddy crush on you. And well, we weren't too concerned, even if you were Donald Way's son. You seemed to treat our Frankie well. And then you two disappeared. We figured it all out, easy peasy"

Gerard blinked at the man, still so very confused and shocked. Why was this man there, in the Colorado town no one seemed to know? Had they been watching them this whole time. He had so many thoughts. "But, how- why are you here?" 

"Only some of us are. We moved somewhere a bit out of this town. We wanted to get in contact with you" Martin said.

"Why?"

"We want you to join us" Martin announced.

"Join you?" Gerard stuttered.

"Yes, join the mafia, my dear man" Martin smiled. "You want to protect lil' Frankie, don't you?"

"Y-yes" Gerard answered, still levelled with shock

"So you'll join us?" Martin asked hopefully. 

"I don't... know" Gerard replied honestly. "I'm still a little confused and bewildered"

"Well, of course you are" Martin said. "It's a big thing. But you will consider joinin' us, won't you? Frank and Linda may be dead but i promised that Frankie will be protected, and i do keep my motherfuckin' promises" 

"I might" Gerard said. "I do love Frankie a lot, of course i want to make sure he's protected"

"And we don't want him back in New Jersey, we thinks it's too dangerous now. We'll help make sure nobody finds y'all" Martin told him.

"That's amazing"

"Yes. You live with Frankie and love him, we'll make you and him extra safe" Martin nodded.

"And no one will ever take him away from me?" Gerard asked Martin, because that was the important thing.

"Of course they won't" Martin smiled. "And if you join us, you can bring Frankie along with you sometimes to the house"

"Oh?"

"Yes, he'll be interested to know his father's best friend. But i do warn you, the guys will probably want to 'share' Frankie, if you know what i mean" Martin muttered. 

Gerard's eyes widened as he look the cigeratte from his mouth. "I wont let them do that"

Martin patted his back. "I know you won't, my dear man. His pretty little ass is all yours"

"Yes"

"I'm glad you're protective" Martin nodded. "Linda might not like the idea of her baby Frankie with an older man, but oh well, the kid's got serious daddy issues" 

"Will Frank know who you are?" Gerard inquired.

"Probably. He saw me a lot when he was like eight and only a couple times as a preteen" Martin replied. "He migh' or he migh' not"

"Would you want him to remember you?" 

"I don't real care that much. Though possibly i'd prefer it if he didn't or he'll be askin' me constant questions about Frank Sr" Martin chuckled.

"He's quite the talker" Gerard chuckled.

"He is. Well i never really heard him talk that much since he was younger but he was a talker" Martin agreed. "I bet you can shut him up nicely"

"Sometimes" Gerard smirked.

"Where is the boy anyways?" Martin asked.

"School"

"School?"

"Only a small private one. I gave fake info" Gerard assured him.

"Hmm. We'll make sure to properly make some solid good fake evidence" Martin said.

"Really?" 

"Of course. And we'll set up a bank account for you" Martin added.

"You really do want Frank to be safe and not found" Gerard said. 

"As much as you do" Martin nodded. "That boy ain't going back to New Jersey. Especially not now"

"How come?" Gerard asked.

"Honestly, if you two get caught, then there's an even bigger risk of them findin' us. Then they'll get on Frankie's ass and question him" Martin said. "Poor boy will be shit scared, he don't know how shit in the mafia works, and they'll think he will. Plus, you my man will end up in jail"

"I will" Gerard nodded. "And i do not want to be separated from my boy" 

"Of course you don't" Martin said, shaking his head. "We'll do all we can to help you"

"I appreciate that" Gerard said to him.

"So, you sure you don't want to join us? Just to help us out. You seem like a tough man" Martin said. 

"Ah... i don't know. It's seems great but like, it's just... a big thing" Gerard breathed out before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I understand that, my dear man. It's weird, some dude comin' up to you telling you your little pretty boy is also guarded by the Mafia? I get it" Martin chuckled. "But you'll get used to it. Most of the time, y'all will forget we exist, you and the twink can get on with whateva' you do. Only need to concern us if you're in trouble or you workin' with us"

Gerard nodded, taking everything. "I'm interested. But not right now. When i think the time is right"

"That's fine" Martin said. "But we'll supply a bank account for you anyways, help you out"

"How do you do that?"

Martin chuckled. "We have our ways. No need to worry"

"And i'll be able to transfer some of my money into the account?" Gerard asked.

"Obviously" 

"Wow. That's amazing" Gerard whispered and he heard Martin chuckle. 

"Amazin' at the finest. We just want to keep Frankie safe, and keep you outta trouble" Said Martin. "We strive to do want we can"

"I can see that"

"Now, i can't be here for long. I have a meeting, which surprisingly ain't got nothing to do with Frankie" Martin told him.

"You're going?" 

Martin stood up. "Why of course, i can't be here telling you shit for hours. If you want more questions, just call that number in this little card imma 'bout to give you" and he dug into his pockets until he pulled out a single white card and handed it over to Gerard.

Gerard took it off of him, looking at Martin's name then a number sketched onto it. He didn't really know exactly to feel when he was realizing things he just gotten himself into. What an earth was he doing? He understand that they were protecting Frank, but this was like Gerard had just been hit by a bus. All details just thrown at him about the mafia and Frank wasn't even aware. How long how had even been following them and why now were they getting in contact? It had been weeks. His brain just could not seem to deal with all the confusion he was feeling.

"I'll be goin'. But like i said, if you need me, the numbers righ' there" Martin told him.

"Thank you, i'll be sure to call you" Gerard said weakly.

"That's great" Martin beamed, then turned on the heels of his brown oxfords, walking away with a slight swagger.

Gerard frowned to himself, trying to collect all the information that had been thrown at him and tried to file it in his head, sort it all out. 

What on earth just happened he kept asking himself.

\---

He spent the rest of the day feeling rather lonely. Well, he had Sweet Pea but she had spent most of the time sleeping. He had taken her out for walk pretty much as soon as he got home, which was an irritating job because she kept stopping for useless peeing. For a female dog she cocked up her leg, which he only thought happened with male dogs, but he just shrugged it off. Plus, all she did was tug on the leash, as if she was trying to run away from Gerard. Which he completely understood, because even though she had lived under the same roof as him for a few weeks, she showed no signs of getting used to him. She probably missed Frank, and so did he. In fact, it was incredibly drab with Frank being with him. He missed just knowing that Frank was close to him. He missed his company.

While he was on his own, he managed to get all the laundrey done finally, because he hadn't done it in days and when he tried to get Frank to do it, it really didn't turn out well. He was actually kind of sad to wash Frank's clothes because for a while, they wouldn't smell like him. He liked to have the smell of the boy lingering with him, to know that Frank was always in his presence. But he had to wash them, he knew that. He needed to wash his own clothes too, since he had worn the same shirt for almost week. While it had just been him and Frank, he had to learn more about doing laundrey and get better at it because he never really did it back at home, and as bad as it seemed, Lindsey did it instead. It wasn't like she asked the man if he could do it, she just did anyway. So he wasn't that great with doing laundry, but he liked to think that he'd improved. He hated the rattling and the sound it made, not necessarily was it that he found it annoying, but because Sweet Pea spent the best part of ten minutes barking at it. She did the other two times aswell, but that was when Frank was there and she easily just obeyed him. However when Gerard tried to, she simply ignored him and continued barking, which resulted in Gerard just giving up and going to the art room. 

He actually did draw something, purely because it had been on his mind for the past few days. It had been right there, at the front of his mind just begging for him to pick up a pencil and start drawing. So he submitted to his own urges and did so. Luckily the dog had stopped barking so he was able to sit there chewing his pencil in thought in peace. Though he was desperate to draw, no inspiration had came into his mind so he spent some time just thinking. There weren't many things that inspired him because generally, he wasn't much of a creative person. He didn't call himself an artist, because he wasn't one. He felt like he needed more experience and time to become one. He simply was just a man that liked to draw now and again. And happened to be talented, even after about a decade. He didn't really want to be called an artist or anything like that, he just made art occasionally. To him, 'artist' didn't seem to settle with him. It did not suit him. He was a man of authority, was what he thought. 

But god, how much he had changed. He remembered back to the days of wishing he had no such job. Well, he didn't want the job his father gave him, but he still wanted the power and the money. He sounded greedy saying it, but it was true. He could spend his money on Frank, give him gifts and anything all the time. And he had that power over Frank, sometimes being able to make him do what he wanted. Though, he knew Frank was becoming more stubborn. He didn't care, Frank had no right to try and stand over him. To Gerard, he was always the one with power and control. He loved Frank with all his heart, but he would never let Frank become the stronger person. Frank was his, his boy and Gerard liked the idea dominating him. He could get Frank to submit to him anytime he wanted. He was not to let another loved one try and slip away from him, Frank was all his now. He could not allow Frank to want to get away from him, he was his only love. He loved Frank with every beat of his heart.

Madly in love, deeply in love, so irresistibly in love were they; he knew that's what they were. In love. That's what he was certain of.

He was also mad. Mad that his wife had gone and decided to leave him, taking their daughter with them. He was so heartbroken, like his heart had been completely shot and shattered into millions of tiny pieces. His loves. His beautiful wife, who he had loved so much. His gorgeaous daughter-with her mother's eyes-how he missed her and that smile, how much he also loved her. And then they were ripped from him, leaving his heart weak. He was mad, he was upset. He hated everything. Everything apart from one boy that seemed to love him. So he got that boy, and made him his most loved thing. Gerard's whole world revolved around Frank. He was not to lose Frank. He would kill everyone just so that he could have Frank. And he hoped Frank felt the same. Frank; his angel, the boy that only he loved. 

He did end up drawing, it was just a set of random, everyday people. He didn't understand why he chose to draw them, but he did. They were only rough sketches, not too much detail. He only used one pencil for them, because again, he didn't want much detail. They were just boring sketches of everyday people he would see. People that he didn't know anything about. He didn't know their life stories and they didn't know his. They weren't aware of what a life he lived, who he loved and what he did while he was alone. And maybe Frank was right, it's so amazing to see randon people and just wonder about them. He hated people, but they were interesting. Perhaps that's why his mind chose to draw them. They looked so ordinary, but had completely different life stories from each other. Each one having a terrible secret. Each one having an event in their life that changed them alot. 

Because he knew he certainly did.

***

He waited for Frank by the car. He was leant against the side of the car with his arms folded and waiting for him. He had parked directly in front of the school. Other kids came out, a variety of ages between eleven and seventeen. But Frank finally did walk out, his hoodie up and one strap on one shoulder. He appeared to have a slight frown on him. 

But he smiled once he walked up to Gerard.

"Hey" Frank greeted.

"Hi, how was it?" Gerard smiled.

Frank smiled back and just walked forward to wrap his arms around Gerard's waist, burying his face in Gerard's chest. Against it he mumbled. "It was kinda shit"

"How come?" Gerard asked him.

"Well, everyone that was the same age as me, Well, a year younger because you lied, are put into this small ass classroom that you stay in all day" Frank said. "I got sat at the front with this chick that looks like an Avril Lavigne wannabe"

"What about the work?" Gerard asked. 

Frank shrugged. "Boring as usual, we did maths then english then science then other random ass shit" 

"Well it doesn't sound like hell" Gerard said to him. "But come on, let's get in the car"

Once they did, Frank let out a loud sigh, putting on a CD. "It was like i was a kid since i was new, and they had to introduce me to my class, which was the worst thing ever"

"Is everyone nice?" Gerard asked him.

"Eh. Some of him" Frank replied. "I dunno, i didn't talk to many people"

"Well, did you make friends?"

"I met Ryan, he's nice. He showed me around the place" Frank answered. "But he sits right at the back of the classroom"

"So one potential friend, that's good" Gerard nodded. "Anyone else?"

"There's Bob, he's a pretty chill dude. And i talked to Avril Wannabe a bit, her name is Kate" Frank said. "So i guess they're kinda my friends"

"That's great" Gerard smiled. "Well baby, i think you deserve a treat, for being good"

"Really?" 

"Yes, i did say before school. What do you want to buy?" Gerard asked.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. Can we just go to the shop that sells a lot of random things?"

"Yes, if you want. The one that sells good quality stuff and has everything apart from food?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah, that one" Frank nodded. "So i can just look at stuff, i don't really i have a set idea on what i want"

"Okay, anything for my baby" Gerard smiled, turning a corner. 

"What did you so while i was at school?" Frank asked him.

"Just boring stuff. It was lonely without you" Gerard said. "Though i drew for a bit, did the laundry and watched Friends reruns"

"Oh, i like that show" Frank said. "Though my TV back at my aunt's was a piece of crap so i couldn't watch it much. Did you take Sweet Pea on a walk?"

"Yes, yes i did, don't worry" Gerard replied.

"I bet she misses me. I missed her" Frank said.

"While i was missing you" Gerard smiled. "I missed your pretty face"

Frank smiled. 

"So what did you have for lunch?" Gerard asked after a bit of silence.

"Just a ham sandwich. There weren't really any options" Frank answered. "No ice cream"

"I can buy you some ice cream don't worry" Gerard reassured him. "Any flavour you want"

"Bubblegum?"

"Of course"

"I really want a new teddy" Frank then said.

"You do?" 

"Yeah. I like teddies. Is that bad?" Frank asked him. "Kids my age don't seem to have teddies they cuddle"

"It's perfectly fine, Princess" Gerard told him. 

"Okay. Because i really like them" Frank said. "I wanna praise the man who invented them"

"Do they have teddies at the store?" Gerard asked. 

"Yeah, i looked last time we went" Frank said. "Oh i'm so excited, how many things am i allowed to get?"

"As many as my Princess wants" Gerard replied with a smile. 

\---

So far Frank had gotten a yoyo, some rock magazines, bouncy balls and a tube of lip gloss. They had only been in the store for a little bit, so god knows what else Frank wanted to get. But he did seem a little indecisive, which meant he might not get too much and spend ages. He didn't really look around with much interest, just found random 'cool' things and plopped them into the shopping basket. He hadn't put the bouncy ball in yet, he was bouncing it around the store, everywhere he walked. It obviously pissed both Gerard and the other shoppers off. But Frank didn't care, he was having fun.

But Gerard kind of wished that Frank didn't choose 'the huge store with everything in it' because not only did Frank bounce the ball everywhere, he also found a skateboard and began to skate down the aisle, back and forth, laughing whenever he fell off. But he didn't actually want to even buy one, he just put it back in it's place and moved on. At some point Gerard told him that he didn't want Frank messing around and that he should stop being a public disruption, which of course ended with Frank sulking for a while. 

For a few minutes, Gerard let Frank wonder around to the teddy aisle while Gerard looked at batteries. He needed them for the remote control that had died the previous night, and after looking for ages, he remembered that he did not live in a house where you could find any essentials randomly any more. Frank was only a few aisles away, so it wasn't like he was that far apart from him at all. He actually trusted Frank to be apart from him for a bit. He wondered if he needed to stop worrying so much, there wasn't much Frank could do in a supermarket and he doubted Frank was going to run;

Because Gerard had threatened him multiple times at what would happen if they were found. 'You'd end up all alone in a cheap apartment where no one loves you and i'll be locked up behind bars with nasty, dirty people, you wouldn't want that to happen to me would you? You don't want me to be miserable, do you?' Then Frank would reply meekly; 'no, Sir' and then the man would smile and say 'Good boy'

And it seemed to scare Frank enough. Which, in Gerard's mind was the best thing ever. Frank was his forever and ever. And now he had Martin to help him with that.

"Sir, Sir i found one" Frank said, walking up to him and leaning against him.

"Let me see" Gerard said.

Frank handed him the teddy. It was a white elephant with ironically small ears, a bow next to the left ear, and it wore a pink gingham dress and matching shoes. It was in a sitting position. Frank grabbed Gerard's arm, hugging it and and pressing his face against the man's shoulder. "She's very pretty, baby" Gerard said.

Frank nodded, taking it back from Gerard as he was still pressed closed to the older man. Gerard put his arm around Frank (after getting it off Frank's grip) and rubbed his back, smiling. He made sure no was looking before kissing Frank's forehead. "Can we go home now?" Frank mumbled against him.

"Of course" Gerard nodded, pulling his arm away. "You sure you have what you wanted?" 

"Yeah" Frank nodded. "Thanks, Sir"

"It's okay, it was your treat" Gerard whispered. "You still want some ice cream on the way home?" 

Frank grinned and nodded "yes please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G's obsession with F is the scariest part this book tbfh. 
> 
> Thoughts? Opinions? Comment y'all i love them all!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you need to be mature to understand this story and the message behind it. Remember that G was just an innocent crush that F had. Now look.

Patterns seemed to dance on the ceiling, circling his mind, making him dizzy. They seemed to be shapes and colours that represented all the thoughts in his head, ones he did not particularly like having there, but they were, and they were haunting him, keeping him up late and feeling guilt. There were many emotions in the patterns, ones of sadness, ones of anger, ones of guilt and ones of not knowing quite what to do. They hurt his mind, making it sting, and he could not deal with the amount of emotion he was feeling. The patterns were forcing these feelings onto him, making him feel tortured for the all bad things he had done. The ones that made him be pictured as a terrible person, a filthy man. They showed him times of blaming family members for things he had done, showed him insulting his staff members, the one time where he flipped a chair over during an arguement with Lindsey, the times of abuse he put on Frankie. 

And the tears that streamed down the boy's face, the sounds of sobbing that Gerard would hear now and again at night. The noise of emotional pain he had put on Frank. 

But there, as he held a naked Frank in his arms, he hated himself, wishing he was not the way he was. He wished his anger was calm, that it would not cause Frank pain. But it did. But when he inflicted pain or touched him sexually out of anger, he felt no guilt at first. He always felt like it was what Frank deserved moments after. The thing was, was that Gerard loved Frank with every breath he took. The boy was Gerard's will to live, the source of his happiness, the beating of his heart. 

No one could ever love Frank quite like his Sir did.

\---

"I think we need pasta" Frank said, reaching over to grab a packet. He was stood on the end of the cart on the part every child had stood once in their life, holding on by the metal end of the trolley.

"Yes, we do" Gerard nodded. "Is it on the list?" 

"Yeah"

"Then we need it, baby boy" Gerard said. "Everything we need is on it"

"Candy isn't" Frank pointed out as Gerard pushed the cart and Frank held on again.

"You're not getting any candy" Gerard commented.

"Why not? I was a good boy today, Sir, i did all my work in class" Frank stated. "I really was, Sir. I promise you i was a good boy"

"I know, but you got some yesterday, sweetheart" Gerard said, throwing in a can of tomato sauce. 

"But don't you want your boy to be extra good? 'Cause i will Sir, i'll behave all week. And i'll even give you a blowjob" Frank purred. 

Gerard tightened his grip on the cart, levelling his voice to a whisper. "Don't talk like that here, because i will drag you into the dressing rooms and fuck you"

Frank immediately blushed and huffed. "Fine, let's go to the vegetable aisle. It's on the list"

"I still want you to behave all week though, by the way" Gerard said as he pushed the trolley towards the veggie aisle.

"I will, Sir" Frank nodded. "Do i get a reward if i do?" 

"Of course" Gerard nodded, reaching the veg aisle. 

"What will my reward be?" Frank asked him, helping to put carrots in the cart.

"It can be sexual if you want" Gerard suggested. "I'll do everything you love" 

"No. Not sexual" Frank non-consented, shaking his head. "Please. I already get fucked by you every night"

"Keep it down" Gerard warned. "What do you want to do then?"

Frank bit his lip in thought as Gerard placed onions in the cart. "Oh! Can we go to the aquarium?"

"The aquarium?" Gerard questioned.

"Yeah huh. Please? I've never been to one before" Frank pleaded. 

"And you'll be a super good boy for me?" Gerard asked him, teasing.

"I promise" Frank said, giddy.

Gerard smiled. "Then okay" 

"Thank you" Frank said joyfully. 

"Go to the next aisle and get me some oranges and pears" Gerard told him, he had listed a lot of vegatables on the list, so he thought it'd be better if he got the oranges and pears out the way and done with. 

"Can we get grapes too?" Frank asked him, stepping down from the cart. 

"Okay, sure" Gerard nodded. "Just don't take too long"

"I wont" Frank said, skipping off to the next aisle which held fruits. 

Gerard sighed, hauling a bag of leeks into the cart. 

He had picked Frank up from school before this, and announced they were going food shopping. Frank wasn't too happy, but he didn't make much of a fuss over it. He was in a good mood since he stepped into the car, where he enthused about getting to know his friend Ryan more and that Bob gave him his old 80's rock CD. He was also beaming over the fact that he could now spell words ending with 'ing' and that he had been practising for most of the day. But he was still confused on 'how the words worked' which Gerard didn't know what Frank meant by that, but he went with it. Gerard was glad to see Frank was enjoying most of his school experience, because it would have been a shit show if Frank hated all of it. It was only his second day, and he was already expressing some love for it. The first day had been given an average review by him, so it had improved by good point. 

Frank took a while. Gerard was already finishing his vegetable duties when he began to start being concerned about his absence. But it was okay, because once Gerard had began pushing the cart over the next aisle, Frank reappeared right in front of him, dropping the fruit in with a content look on his face.

"Why did you take so long?" Gerard questioned him, frowing. "And why are you smiling?"

"Oh, my friend was there" Frank said. "I was talking to him, sorry"

"What friend?" Gerard asked.

"Just Ryan, i told you about him" Frank replied. 

"Yes. I know all your friends" Gerard said. "What were you two talking about?"

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Just stuff. Why?"

"Nothing" Gerard replied, walking to the bread aisle. 

"What? Do you need to know everything i do?" Frank frowned. "I can't even have a conversation with my friends without being questioned?" 

"No. Just, what did you say about who you were with?" Gerard inquired. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "I just said i was with my dad. Jeez, can't you let me have some freedom? It's a fucking friend, not a russian spy" 

"Okay, whatever" Gerard sighed. 

"Oh you're worried about me exposing you?" Frank mocked. "You worried i'm going to tell him about how much of a pervert you are? That you fuck me every night because you're a horny old man?"

"Shut up" Gerard whispered. "We're in a public place. And don't call me those things" 

Frank just rolled his eyes and smirked. "It's okay, Sir. I would never tell on you. You're my true love and i couldn't stand being apart from you"

***

You see, Frank was wearing panties again. Pink ones. With cherries and Hello Kitty. And oh, it was causing a stir in Gerard's stomach, knoting it together. Because Frank looked so good in them, too good. All he wore was one of Gerard's white button-up shirts, cotton white socks and those panties that were making Gerard's mind fizz and cloud. He was getting urges, urges that he shouldn't act on because Frank was just innocently prancing around the house, dancing and sometimes going back to his colouring. And Gerard's eyes just kept finding Frank's body, and whenever the shirt lifted up so that you could see the panties, Gerard found it like pure heaven. And he couldn't really just grab Frank and throw him onto the bed and rip off his clothes, but he wished he could. He hoped Frank wasn't trying to tease him, because it was working. 

Ever since they had gotten home, Gerard resided himself on his armchair, watching TV. And Frank had gone and danced around in a much too teasing outfit. He didn't even know where Frank kept all of Gerard's shirts that he wore, because he hadn't seen his old t-shirts and one button up since Frank wore them. And he wore Gerard's shirts a lot. When he wasn't wearing his own pyjamas or his everyday wear, he was parading around in Gerard's shirts. Gerard thought that Frank probably stuffed some of Gerard's shirts under his pillow because sometimes he'd see Frank hugging Gerard's old t-shirt like it was a baby blanket. Probably because Gerard hadn't washed it in years most likely and it still had a strong smell of Gerard on it. And for the button ups, Gerard will take his shirt off and Frank will immediately wear it instead. Or he digs in the wardrobe for one if Gerard's already wearing one. 

Gerard doesn't mind though because Frank looks amazing when he does. Because Gerard's shirts are obviously too big and they go just a few inches below Frank's crotch. It's even better when Frank leaves the first couple of buttons unfastened. His legs are on show and so are his collarbones, both two features that Gerard just loves about Frank's body. Well, loves all of Frank's body despite it being a male one. But Frank's body is more feminine than a typical male one. His arms aren't too skinny but they're not too muscular either. Frank's hips and waist are probably Gerard's favourite part of his boy's body. He could spend hours just kissing and leaving marks on the skin there if Frank let him. There was chance Frank would let him, because Gerard knows that Frank likes it. Because Gerard always does it before they have sex, and Frank's face just tells him that he enjoys it. But he suspected that Frank would probably end up calling him a pervert if he did for too long.

"Sir, i need help" Frank said, dropping down on his lap.

"With what?" Gerard asked.

"My homework" Frank replied. "It's maths" 

"Have you even tried?" Gerard asked him. 

"Yes, and it's too hard" Frank complained. "Please help me, Miss said that i could get help from a parent if i wanted"

"I'm tired, we can do it tomorrow" Gerard sighed. 

"But it has to be in by tomorrow" Frank sighed, then starting to wiggle around in Gerard's lap. "Please help me" 

Gerard sighed, rubbing his face. "Fine, fine"

"Okay good" Frank smiled, jumping up off Gerard's lap and over to the table.

Gerard grabbed a chair, dragging next to Frank's and sat down beside him, looking at his homework. It was adding large numbers together, things he would have learned in grade 7. He guessed that the school gave Frank his own homework, because he doubted every one in his class struggled with these types of questions.

"Okay, so the first one is three hundred and thirty two add two hundred and forty five" Gerard said. "So the best way to figure this out is to work with column method. Ever done that?"

"No, but i've heard of it" Frank replied.

"Well basically, you put the numbers on top of each other and add the single numbers that are on top" Gerard said, writing the biggest number then he wrote the smallest number underneath it. "So here, what's five add two?"

"Seven" Frank replied.

"So you put that here" Gerard said, creating a line under the numbers and writing a seven under the five and two. "What's three and four?" 

"Seven again" Frank answered.

"Yup" Gerard nodded, writing it down. 

"And then i add three and two which equals five" Frank said.

"Well done, so say the full answer" Gerard said, rubbing Frank's back. 

"Five hundred and seventy seven" Frank replied.

"That's right" Gerard smiled. "You think you can do the rest on your own?" 

"I guess" Frank shrugged. "But what do you do if you get a number of two digits?" 

"Hmm" Gerard said. "I'll show you. Where do you keep your notebooks?"

"In my bedside table" Frank replied.

"Okay, i'll go get one and i'll show you, i don't think your teacher will appreciate all the scribbles on the sheet" Gerard told him, walking over to their room. 

Frank had quite a few notepads that Gerard had gotten him to help with schoolwork and for a scrapbook Frank mentioned. There was one that already had quite a bit of scribbles on it, some notes on spellings and easy math. It was hard to get the books out because of all the things Frank actually had crammed in his bedside table. A mix of reading books, colouring books, one of Gerard's t-shirts, magazines and for some reason one of Sweet Pea's chew toys. So rummaging through all that was annoying, but he managed to take a few things out and actually get to the notebooks Frank had stuffed in the corner. When he took them out, they were followed by quite a few other things that fell in front of him. 

A slightly crinkled photo of Gerard, a love heart drawn around his face.

Old pokémon cards. 

And a letter.

Gerard frowned at the letter, because it looked pretty new. Like it was new. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands. He saw that it was addressed to 'Anthony Johnson, 8 Collinge Avenue, Sumnerville, State Of Colorado' It was addressed to him. It was open, but like Frank had opened it carefully as planning to glue it together if he needed to. Already Gerard was feeling a spark of anger, why had Frank hidden a letter that was for him?

So he took out the piece of paper that sat in the envolope, waiting to taken out and read. He held his breath as he unfolded it, letting his eyes scan over. And when they did, he was burning with fury. The anger had risen to the top and his hands were twitching. The letter was sent a whole week ago. A whole week Frank was hiding it and the man was pissed. 

'Dear Anthony, 

We are proud to let you know that you are a new staff member for Heliss Industries. You are the greatest person we could hire for the job, and we think you'll do amazing at it. After receiving this letter please drive to the building so that we can give you further information. 

Thank you, signed Marcus Jonathon'

Gerard stood up, clutching the letter in his hand and he went for the door that was still open. He hadn't been this mad in days, he even took his pills that morning but he was still furious. Completely turbulent towards Frank. He was ready to rip Frank out of his chair and give him any punishment necessary. He needed to be punished, because Gerard was not letting him get away with hiding things from him like that. He hid a major thing from Gerard, something that might have earned him extra money. Something to keep him busy during the day while Frank was at school. Because he couldn't stay and watch TV all day. 

When he confronted Frank, he did it by grabbing him without warning and pulled him violently to his feet. Frank looked both majorly confused and incredibly scared.

"What was that for?" Frank asked, rubbing his arm. 

"You want to know what it's fucking for?" Gerard spat and Frank nodded weakly. "This" and he held up the letter. 

Frank whimpered, his face immediately looking terrified and red. "I'm sorry" 

"You're sorry? You're sorry you hid a letter from me from a job?" Gerard seethed and Frank let in a shaky breath.

"I-i didn't want you to go" Frank said. "You- you don't need a job and i just, i just..."

"I'm so fucking pissed at you" Gerard spat

Frank recoiled. "I'm so sorry, i'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough, Frank" Gerard muttered. "This is so bad of you. Bad boy" 

"No, please... i really, really am sorry" Frank whimpered. 

"Shut up" Gerard snapped. "I can't believe you. I can't trust you with anything can i?" 

"Please, please"

"Please what?"

"I'm so sorry, i mean it" Frank said, voice trembling. 

Gerard looked at him, the anger too prominent to forgive the boy right now. He was so mad, it just couldn't be explained. He knew that Frank needed punishing for this, and he was going to. He was going to do what Frank had been suggesting since they met.

Grabbing Frank's arm, he pulled him over to the bedroom. He could hear Frank's heavy panting and whimpers as he was brought there. Gerard's grip was tight and most likely hurting the boy, but he didn't let go until they reached the bed. Frank looked confused when Gerard sat himself down on the end of the bed, staring intensely up at Frank. 

"Sir?" Frank asked, but he couldn't say much else as he was grabbed and pulled over Gerard's lap.

He gasped, holding onto Gerard's thigh. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank's smooth and tan legs, feeling all the curves, licking his lips he travelled his hand up over Frank's ass, lifting the shirt up and squeezing the skin. The boy was panting, his fingers digging into Gerard's thigh through his slacks. He traced the panties before he fisted them, pulling them down where they fell around the teen's ankles. 

"Sir, sir what are you...?" Frank breathed out.

"Shut up" Gerard hissed. "I know you've always wanted this. 

And by saying that, he pulled his hand back, hovering it quite far from Frank's ass. He brought it down, hearing the skin connect with his palm in a loud slap. Frank gasped and spluttered, cursing and holding on tighter. He was breathing heavily by this point, heavier than before and Gerard could see the red mark he had left behind on Frank's skin. Bringing his hand back again, he laid another slap to the skin. 

"Fuck" Frank choked out. 

"I bet you're liking this, you filthy boy" Gerard purred, landing another smack to the boy's ass.

Frank just whimpered, letting go off Gerard's leg and put his hand on the edge of the bed, holding the sheets. His other hand still rested on Gerard's knee. Gerard smirked at the handprint left on Frank's skin by the older man smacking it. It felt good to punish Frank like this, of course he had never spanked anyone before, but spanking Frank was like hitting him in a more acceptable way. It was making him squirm whenever Gerard smacked him again, and he would moan breathily afterwards. 

He laid two smacks down in a quick suspension, rubbing the reddened skin afterwards caringly. Because even though he was punishing Frank right now and he was unleashing his anger, he still wanted to make sure he was alright and not in too much pain. He couldn't tell whether or not Frank liked it or not because all he was doing whimpering, squirming and leaking out seldom moans now and again. He had done seven by this point, and he was thinking that he'd do just three more. Ten spankings would be enough then he'd go to the work building and see if he was still able to have the job.

It was a strange thing to do, but Frank had been asking for it. Ever since their friendship Frank had been suggesting to be spanked and Gerard had shaken off the idea many times, even after they became the only people in each other's lives and had established some relationship. So he acted on it, using the right time and the baddest thing Frank had done. If he was constantly teased on it, then he decided that he would do it. It was strange, but it felt good, like he was letting out all his anger. Who was he not to do it, he thought to himself. He was giving Frank what he wanted ever since the boy was thinking of him as a sugar daddy. A crush. 'An innocent crush' Frank called it. 

Once Gerard did end it, after three sharp slaps and pants from Frank, he tried to push it further by running his finger over the entrance of Frank. But the boy immediately shook his head once there was contact, desperate. 

"No, please, no" Frank pleaded, and of course Gerard pulled his fingers away. 

He lifted up the underwear before he stood back up, pushing Frank to his feet. He was hugging himself, his eyes red as he stared at Gerard, who placed two hands on Frank's cheeks, holding his face. Frank flinched at first and looked uncomfortable but he allowed Gerard to gently kiss his forehead. 

"You understand that was a punishment right?" Gerard asked him with benevolent. 

Frank nodded in Gerard's hold, still looking a little scared. He was in trouble, big trouble and Frank seemed to be taking that all in. Maybe he was worried of what else Gerard had in store for him. But Gerard didn't want to further the punishment more, but the boy definitely wasn't going to the aquarium after this. Gerard smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him softly on his lips. Once he pulled away, he began to walk out, collecting his blazer and sliding it on. He had his keys still pocketed in them so he fortunately didn't have to get the keys from his hiding place while Frank was there. 

Frank followed him, hurriedly as Gerard was walking towards the door, preparing to go for his shoes. 

"Please, Sir. Don't go" Frank began to beg. "You really, really don't need a job"

Gerard ignored him, slipping on his oxfords and taking out his keys.

"No! Please, oh please. Stay with me, don't go" Frank said as Gerard went for the door. But the older man stopped. "I promise, i'll never be bad again. You can get another job if you like, you can sell your art maybe. A home job?"

"I love you, Sir. I just-i just, i didn't want you to have one because what if- if you're not there after school for a while or-or you have to work Saturdays? Please don't go. I wont like the fact you won't be here sometimes" he carried on. 

Gerard turned around, looking at Frank. The boy gazed back at him, his head tilted and a mischievous grin on his face. Gerard frowned, looking Frank up and down. He was putting on an innocent posture, trying seem like Daddy's good boy. Gerard knew he was lying, in one way or another. He still had a grip on the door handle as he watched a boy in front of him, appearing innocent and pure, Gerard felt like Frank was trying to put him under a spell. The charm that Frank had and the beauty he held was enough to let anyone slip under. But Gerard was not falling for a spell placed by someone trying to make themselves seem so pure and chaste. 

He studied the boy, and he recognised his own anger that was still pumping up in the old man, making him stare the boy down with dark eyes, ones that were ready to pounce. He saw Frank's bare legs, the cotton white socks and he imaged Frank's panties in his head. He also saw Frank's eyes- green and displaying doeness- and the cartoon batter of his eyelashes. The smile that told untold thoughts and from what Gerard saw, a form of manipulation. He was not going to be chaste with this boy, he was not to talk gentle because he believed, with all the fakeness, Frank did not deserve that.

He lunged forward, to Frank. Grabbing the collar of his own shirt that Frank wore, he pulled at it, causing it to unbutton quickly one-by-one. 

And then Frank was thrown onto the couch, being joined by Gerard's body on top of his once the man had discarded his blazer.

\---

"Listen, there was some mistake probably in the mail and i only just got the letter this morning" Gerard said to the woman at the work building, who was tapping her pen on the large notebook in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr Johnson, but it's too late" she shrugged. "We didn't think you'd be coming, so we handed it to our second choice person"

"I... well- have they started yet?" Gerard asked.

"No" the woman replied, shaking her head.

"So, tell them that the original person has spoken and come back. I got chosen, so i should be hired" Gerard protested.

"No can do. Mr Jonathon already crossed you off since you didn't come the next day or get in contact" She explained.

"That's unfair" Gerard told her, furrowing his brows. "I didn't get the letter"

"I don't make the decisions around here. I just help and then sort the new people out" She said, shrugging. "They're employed and that's permanent unless they quit or is fired"

"Can't you explain the situation?" Gerard asked.

The woman sighed. "Sir, i just did. I told you, it's too late"

"That's bullshit" Gerard spat, his fist clenching.

She took in a deep breath in and then out. "You're going to have to leave" 

"I just want the job" Gerard said through gritted teeth. "I need it!"

"Don't make me call security, Mr Johnson" she warned. "Calm down and please leave. You're not getting the job"

Gerard pushed off the paper that was on the counter onto the floor in a fury. "Fucking fine" and then he was storming off, receiving dirty looks from people.

Once he was outside, he moved to the very back of the building, where he lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall. He had gone there in a hurry, leaving Frank at home of course, where he probably stayed on the couch,still there even afterwards. He wasn't really expecting to get the job back anyway, but he wanted to see just in case. He wondered what he was to do now that he lost his job chance and it was probably going to difficult to find another. And he thought about this for a while, just contemplating on what to do. Perhaps he could stay home, but he still needed to earn some money. Selling art wouldn't do much. Just maybe, he could wait until the money was exceptionally low. 

But then, it was like something called to him, placing it inside his head. He remembered Martin and the mafia offer. It was a dangerous thing to be involved with, but right then it seemed like his only hope. They had promised him a fake bank account and fake info about Frank, so he felt that if they were willing to do that, he should be willing to join their gang of criminals. Perhaps he could own a gun he could use to protect Frank with, make sure anyone who dared touch him or tried taking him away was dead. Gerard knew what it was like the be held at gunpoint, and he wanted other people to know too. He bet it felt good to hold one, feel like cold metal in his hands and feeling so strong with a killing machine.

So that's what he did as he looked for the card that Martin had handed to him just the previous day. It was a little bent after he had thrown his blazer across the house before he did iniquitous things to Frank. 

He got out his phone, holding it near to the card so that he could easily press the numbers in. He let it ring.

"Hello?" Gerard said once it had been picked up.

"Ah, Gerard!" Said Martin's voice. "I was hopin' to hear from you"

"Yeah. Um, so i didn't get a normal job" Gerard told him. "Because, well Frank hid the letter"

"Oh. He was quite the mischievous one when he was younger" Martin chuckled. 

Gerard chuckled back awkwardly. "Yes, so i obviously didn't get the job. And well, i thought about the offer"

"You wanna join, my dear man?" 

Gerard inhaled. "Yes"

"That's great! We hopin' you would and all" Martin cheered. "God, are we lookin' forward now"

"Ahah, yes" Gerard said. "I just... i need to. I need to make sure no one finds my little boy and no one hurts him"

"Of course, that's what we want to" Martin said. "Keep you both outta trouble. You join us and it'll be an amazin' team"

"Hopefully"

"Tell me, do you know how to fire a gun?" Martin asked.

"I doubt that i do" Gerard replied.

"Well, if it's necessary, we'll show you" Martin told him. 

"Necessary for what?" Gerard asked, tapping out his cigeratte.

"Anythin', really" Martin said. "Depends on the situation"

"And what exactly do you do?" Gerard questioned

"The stereotypes. Yeah, we gamble, drug traffic, shootin' people and so on" Martin chuckled. "Of course you don't have to do that, we doubt you will"

"Maybe gambling" Gerard said.

Martin laughed. "Whatever you feel. But the main thing is keepin' Frankie here, make sure he never gets found" 

"I'd die if someone took him away from me" Gerard muttered.

"We'd try and kill the taker" Martin stated. "Frankie's stayin' with you. It's too risky for him to be back in Jersey"

"I know"

"I can tell how much you love your boy" Martin commented. 

"I love him very much. With all my heart" Gerard informed him.

"Yes. We can tell" Martin said. 

"But tell me, what happened after i took Frank here?" Gerard asked him. "How was my wife and daughter. And my family?"

"Hmm" Martin said. "I think that's a question to answer when we have more time"

"I see" Gerard nodded. "But, they are okay, aren't they?" 

"Yes. They're perfectly fine" Martin assured him. "They were very worried. But you were the main news. Everyone talked about you and Frank's disappearance wasn't brought up as much as yours" 

"I'm guessing, in some ways, that's good? They won't be too bothered with finding Frank?" Gerard inquired.

"Not for the police or i say pigs. They'll be more concerned about a seventeen year old orphan with mental issues, ain't they?" Martin replied. 

"Oh. I guess so" Gerard muttered, lighting another cigeratte with the phone between his head and shoulders.

"Strangely enough, not many people believe that you two ran away together. It's odd" Martin said. 

"What do they think happened?" Gerard questioned, frowning.

"They just think Frank ran off on his own" Martin replied. "They think you're dead"

"Oh"

"Which, is stupid. The police there seem to have no sense. They didn't bother collectin' more info to lead to what happened" Martin explained. 

"Wow"

"Yup. Listen, Gerard, we'll tell you more about everythin' soon" Martin told him.

"Yes, yes. I understand. I need to get back anyway" Gerard nodded.

"Little Frankie is waiting for you?" 

"Yes"

"I'm guessin' he's in trouble" 

"Of course"

"What'd you do to punish him? If you did" Martin asked.

"Oh" Gerard said, swallowing. "I just shouted at him, and took away his stuff" he lied. 

"Sensible" Martin replied. "Well, i'll see you later"

"Yes. When?" 

"Next week. Tuesday. Eight in the afternoon" was Martin's time.

"Okay" 

"Good" and then he hung up, leaving Gerard to walk back to his car. Back to Frank. 

***

The boy was sat on the armchair when he came back, his hands on his knees and staring at the floor, watching Sweet Pea chew aggressively on a chew toy. His neck displayed the hickey Gerard had left on him and the shirt was still missing one button from when Gerard had basically ripped it off of him. And it was still buttoned to the top from when Gerard buttoned it back up before he left. He looked up when the man came through the door, giving him a weak smile. 

"Hey, Sir" Frank said, smiling. "You were gone long" 

"Yes. I was trying to get my job back" Gerard grumbled, walking to the kitchen.

Frank looked up over the armchair at him. "I'm sorry, Sir"

Gerard stopped. Sighing. He didn't care anymore. He agreed in joining the Mafia. The mafia where it was a group of criminals, dressed in suits and criminality. All because he wanted to keep Frank safe, to make sure that no one would ever find him. He was risking so much. Because if Frank was found, so would he and because he had broke so many laws (the Mafia being one huge illegal matter) and he would be jailed for a long time. Locked away. He forgived Frank. He didn't need the job anyway.

"It's okay" Gerard whispered. "It's all alright"

"Really?" Frank asked. 

"Yes, baby" Gerard sighed, getting out the ice cream tub.

"Do i still get to go to aquarium?" Frank questioned.

"No, baby. Though i forgive you, it was naughty to do" Gerard said, opening the tub and getting a bowl out.

"I know" Frank whispered. "So what will you do now?" 

Gerard bit his lip. "I'm joining the mafia" he said as he scooped the ice cream up.

Frank didn't say anything for some moments, then; "what?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded. "The mafia"

"What-no, why?" Frank stammered. "My papa was in that, what if people find you and kill you?" 

"Baby, that was your dad" Gerard said. "The man i met is somewhere where they won't suspect anything. Your dad made one mistake. I won't"

"It's a place of criminals" Frank whispered. 

"I know" Gerard said, putting gummy sweets on top of the ice cream. "But i'd be a criminal for you, baby" 

"Sir?" Frank then asked.

"Yes?" Gerard replied, bringing the ice cream over. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too, baby" Gerard smiled, handing Frank the ice cream. And Frank smiled too.

\---  
Later on, Frank said his name in question again. In the darkness where they were about to sleep. Out of no where.

"Sir?" 

"Yes?"

"I think you're breaking me" was what he said. "You love me, but you're breaking me" 

And no words were spoken afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? This chapter was kinda important. I want your views on it. Don't be afraid to say anything.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling like shit all week so apologies for mistakes and if it seems rushed

He never knew love could hurt quite as much as it did. He realised that by simply loving Frank. And loving him really did hurt. But it was his fault. Frankie was the love of his life. And he just knew Frank loathed him, just a bit. But they were still in love, it seemed. The previous night, the boy had let Gerard make love to him passionately and he had heard no insults for the past two days. No screaming and shouting from the boy, calling the man every name under the book, only kissing and cuddling. Even after what the boy had whispered to him the other night, Frank still hugged him and said that he loved Gerard. He still wore Gerard's button up which was a surprise after Tuesday night's incident. Because of that aswell, Frank never completed his math homework, and the poor boy had to make an excuse up saying; "My grandma came around and i haven't seen her ages" because it wasn't like Frank could tell the teacher what actually happened. Thankfully, the teacher had forgiven him for it but it had to complete it on Wednesday night instead.

For the past two days he had been up and out of bed during the night, not being able to sleep. He would have these dreams that were just sequences of bad times in his life, and they would always wake him up, leaving him to pant heavily. But Frank was always there with him in the bed, curled up and fast asleep. Not crying like he did sometimes. And the idea of waking up and seeing a sleeping Frank next to him, tangled in the sheets made him feel slightly more calm. This is what he had loved for the past month anyway, just having Frank there, whether he be naked or simply wearing pyjamas, it was the most favourite sight and experience of Gerard's. Some nights he would be holding Frank in his arms, the boy's head on his chest or Frank would just be laying near him, stealing most of the blanket but looking beautiful as he slept. And one of Gerard's favourite ways Frank would sleep next to him was a night of making love, where Frank would be naked and tangled up in the white sheets, only his crotch covered and all of his tattoos on display. 

Wednesday night there was no sex, and Gerard was okay with it. Frank said that he just wasn't in the mood, and Gerard had agreed. So instead he let Frank stay up late watching movies with him. He was so happy that Frank decided to watch the movies while curled up in Gerard's lap, the blanket over them. He seemed that maybe Frank didn't entirely loathe Gerard. And he spent the movies with his arms wrapped around the boy and kissing the top of his head very frequently. They had Sweet Pea curled in a ball next to them on the couch, snoring quietly. Gerard wished he could savour that moment forever, but Frank soon grew tired and mumbled that he wanted sleep. So Gerard had laid him down, tucking him up before joining him. 

Now on Friday morning, as Gerard poured the cereal into a bowl, he couldn't stop wondering what was to happen that night. Because he never really knew. He could end up making Frank cry again, or Frank would insult him or maybe it would be a day of peace. He did plan actually that he would order pizza for the two of them, even though he was still mad at Tuesday's mishap of the letter. Frank was devastated that he couldn't go to the aquarium for being bad, so Gerard thought that maybe he could let him off with some pizza. 

He took out the milk in the fridge and poured an average amount in with the cereal. After putting it back into the fridge, he collected a spoon and placed it. He turned to Frank, who was sat at the counter, turning around on the bar-seat. 

"There you go, baby" Gerard smiled as he placed the bowl of cereal in front of Frank. 

"Thanks" Frank said, picking up the spoon and Gerard ruffled his hair. 

"Have you fed Sweet Pea yet?" Gerard asked him.

"Nope" Frank said, shaking his head. 

Gerard nodded, turning around to open a cupboard which had the tins of dog food in it. Taking it out, Pea immediately ran into the kitchen, jumping up at the sight of food and licking her lips. It wasn't something he particularly liked doing at all, the look and the smell of the food was revolting to him. But he did it nonetheless (with faces of disgust all the way through) and washed his hands afterwards. He couldn't understand how dog owners live doing this two times a day. This is why he wasn't too fond of having pets. But he had no choice now.

He leaned against the counter, watching as Sweet Pea ravished through her food, moving the bowl around as she did so. He then moved his stare to Frank, who was poking at his cereal but still taking normal mouthfuls. He was fully dressed, the hood on his black hoodie was up, making his face shadow as he looked down, his ebony fringe contrasting. He had been wearing fingerless gloves to school all week so that he could hide most of the tattoos along with his hoodie sleeves. The only ones they hadn't fully managed to cover was the 'bookworm' lettering and the tattoo on his neck. They had tried concealer to cover it up, but it was still evident and the outline of the scorpion was still there. And the hickies that Gerard had left on him were also a challenge to hide as well. So Frank decided to keep his hood up for most of school period. Of course, Frank found the amount of covering up they did annoying, because he complained that even though he liked the clothes and hoodie, that; 'it's summer time, and it's like, boiling'

"Frank?"

"Hmm?" 

"You know i love you, right?" Gerard questioned him. He didn't even know why he was asking

Frank smiled. "Yeah, i know. Why?"

"Just reminding you" Gerard said, picking up his tie and putting it around his neck. 

"And i love you too" Frank grinned and then finished off his cereal. 

Gerard picked up the bowl, placing it into the sink and then proceeded to fasten his tie. "So, what are you doing today?" 

"At school?" 

"Mm-hmm"

"Oh, just boring stuff really" Frank shrugged, getting off of the chair. "But during lunch i think we're allowed on the field so me and Ryan might sit on the picnic tables there"

"You're becoming good friends with Ryan, it seems" Gerard said, grabbing the car keys and house keys. 

"Yeah, he's cool. He knows how to play guitar and everything" Frank told him. "He knows all about plants. He makes poems about them and he sometimes he can try to read my mind"

"Oh" Gerard nodded. "And does he actually?"

"Well, not really" Frank said as he put on his converse. "He thinks he can, which i feel bad for him about because humans can't do magic"

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "No one can do magic, Frankie"

"Um yeah, we just haven't found fairies and and real witches yet" Frank replied, as if was a dumb thing for Gerard to say. 

Gerard pressed his lips together, shaking his head. He thought that maybe, possibly Frank will just completely stop believing in mythical creatures. It didn't help that he now had a friend who was convinced he had mind reading powers. He watched as grabbed Frank his backpack, putting a strap on one shoulder. 

"Ready to go?" Gerard asked him.

"Yup" Frank nodded. "It's weird, but i'm actually kinda liking school"

"That's good" Gerard smiled, as they walked out of the house and he locked up the house.

"I think it's because i actually have friends now and the teachers actually like me" Frank enthused.

"What are your other friends like?" Gerard asked him, because he generally really wanted to know.

"Well, Bob, he's not exactly the nicest person ever, but he's still kinda nice" Frank told him. "He gets mad a lot too, like you, but the teachers give him this stuff that helps him and then he's totally calm afterwards" 

"Oh" Gerard said as they got into the car. 

"Then there's Kate, who likes all the same music as me, she's the Avril girl i've told you about" Frank informed as they drove off. "She's got dyslexia like i do, and something about autism but i don't know what that is"

Gerard nodded, knowing that of course some of the kids had something up, that's the whole point of the school. It's probably so that kids with disorders and mental problems don't get bullied as much and feel safer. They have trained children's psychologists and nurses as the staff. It was a good idea, because Frank actually seemed to fit in more than being in a school full of 'normal' kids. 

"So, how's the school work?" Gerard decided to ask him.

"Um. It's hard, i guess. Sometimes they'll get me my own work to make it easier for me" Frank replied. "And then in English we have to write about our family, which is an issue"

"Oh. What are you going to put?" Gerard wondered.

"Well, i can't exactly write 'my parents are dead because they got murdered, they were in the mafia' can i?" Frank laughed.

"No.."

"And i can't write 'i live with my "dad" who is an alcoholic and likes to feel me up' either" 

"Frank..."

"And i can't put 'I live with my lover who is a 35 year old man with a kid and is still techinally married but he took me away to Colorado where he touches me, pisses me off and thinks he can be in charge of me all the time"

"Stop Frank, i'm sick of you saying stuff like that" Gerard sighed.

"It's just a joke" Frank smirked, rolling his eyes. "You don't really feel me up all that much. Sorry, that was sarcasm" 

Gerard ignored him, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, gripping it tightly. He heard a sigh come from Frank.

"I'm sorry, Sir" he said. "I was just messing with you. I love you lots and lots"

Gerard sighed, glancing at Frank for brief moment. "It's fine. Just, i hate it when you do that to me"

"Did i upset you?" Frank asked, concerned. "I'm sorry. You know i love you more than anything ever"

"It's alright" Gerard muttered. 

"You don't have to have to get so fussy over it, you know i'd never actually tell anyone" Frank told him.

Gerard looked him, frowning slightly. 

"What?" Frank questioned. "I'm serious. Like you said, i'll end up in some gross apartment and i won't have anyone. I don't want that"

Gerard pressed his lips together at the lie he had told Frank, manipulated him with. Frank actually believed, which, he wasn't too surprised about regarding that the boy still believed that fairies and magic beings existed. 

"Plus, you're like the only person i have left in this world. And i love you" Frank continued.

Gerard nodded, not saying anything until they arrived at the school. Gerard was in a strange mood, and it didn't help that Frank always seemed to portray him as the worst person on earth. And it was moments like that when he wondered if Frank was starting to hate his guts. And really, maybe he shouldn't be too surprised and jarred if Frank did, because really, he wouldn't blame him. Sometimes Gerard thought he was doing themselves a favour but he knew, if he really looked that he really was slowly breaking Frank. But he never could see in Frank's perspective and some days, he didn't bother. 

He cared so much about the boy, loved him so much that it had turned him selfish. 

But Frank was a hard person to read. He was such a complex character that Gerard couldn't even sometimes predict things. Frank would also do things out of no where, or get mad at times where Gerard didn't expect him to. Like the other day when Frank had gotten annoyed over the fact Gerard tried to help him with his spellings or when Frank hit him with a pillow just because he said that Sweet Pea couldn't join them in bed because she smelled. Not only was Frank a hard person to read, but he was a hard person to look after. It was like Frank had this jumbled up and disorienting mind that Gerard just couldn't get around.

"Okay, i'll see you after school" Gerard smiled at him. 

"Wait, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"It's Friday, so can i get candy after school?" Frank asked him.

"Sure" Gerard nodded. 

"And we're still having a pizza night tonight?" Was Frank's next question.

"Yes, Frank" Gerard nodded.

"These windows are blackout, right?" Frank inquired.

"Yes, why?" Gerard questioned.

Frank smiled before he threw himself onto Gerard, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck before he placed his lips onto Gerard's roughly. Gerard placed his hand on Frank's back before he kissed back. Frank was just placing multiple open-mouthed kisses against Gerard's lips and sticking his tongue in, licking Gerard's. The boy pulled away, grinning before he collected up his bag, opening the car door. 

"Bye!" 

"Bye, sweetheart" Gerard smiled before he watched Frank shut the door, skipping towards the building. 

Gerard's head fell back against the car seat and he tasted the strawberry lip gloss that Frank had transferred from his lips to Gerard's.

*** 

Gerard sat there in the chair, cigeratte in his mouth and his shirt half un-done as he watched Sweet Pea run around the garden. He didn't quite know what to do with himself, and it had been like for the past week, just boredom. He tried to draw a little, but he didn't have any motivation. He just felt empty when he wasn't with Frank. The only human interaction he got was Mrs Feather whenever he offered one of her oatmeal biscuits. Other than that, he mostly just stuck to the house. For the past few hours he had just been complaining to himself about the heat and occasionally going inside to watch those random sitcoms that would be on TV. He didn't even like them that much. 

One thing that happened when he was alone was that the most random of thoughts would appear in his mind. Only when he was reading a newspaper in boredom did it occur to him that he hadn't seen breasts in a while. Almost three months maybe he gone without seeing them. And he meant when a woman was topless, not when the chick in the corner store flashed her cleavage. Perhaps the only breasts he had seen was when he was at the mall with Frank and walked past a lingerie shop, but that didn't count. The thing was, is that Gerard missed them. He wasn't complaining about Frank not being a women, because he didn't really care. It was just the fact he hadn't seen them in a while. He'll probably never see real life breasts again. He had always been a butt kind of man, but boobs were great as well. He didn't own any lingerie magazines or any playboy ones so he couldn't flip through them. 

Another thing he missed was vagina. As much as loved sex with Frank, he still missed it. But he didn't have to concern himself with that because he knew and he was to make sure that Frank and him would always stay together. He gave up straight sex for Frank, which to him was a big deal. Never in his life would he expect himself to be having sex with a male for most week nights. He was straight until he met Frank, and it just so confusing. To Gerard, he was still straight, just with the exception of Frank, the most prettiest person he had ever met. And one of the most amazing. So yes, indeed he did miss the female body, but he didn't let that bother him too much, because now he had Frank.

'13:00' two hours before it was time to pick up Frank. He wondered what Frank was doing at that moment. Perhaps he was doing what he said he was, sitting on the picnic benches with his buddy Ryan. Maybe Bob and Avril wannabe was there too. He wondered how great Frank got on with them, and what he actually talked about with them. By the sound of it, Frank got on with Ryan a lot. The boy had been excited to have met friends, and one that he hung out with the most. It had only been a week and Frank was fitting in pretty quickly, settling in nice and surprisingly enjoying it a lot. 

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of his fellow neighbour. "Anthony!"

Gerard jumped, sitting up properly in his chair and fixed his sunglasses. Looking over he saw Mrs Feather standing there, waving at him. Gerard cleared his throat. "Hello, Thalia"

"You doing okay?" She asked.

"Me? Yes, i'm fine" Gerard replied.

"How's Frankie? And where is he?" Mrs Feather asked. 

"Oh, he's good. He's at um.. a friends?" Gerard found himself saying.

"Ah i see. Do you know the news?"

"What news?" Gerard questioned.

"About a man who got beat up by thugs last night" Mrs Feather replied. 

"No, i haven't" Gerard said, shaking his head.

"Oh, well it was on our street, just by the end of it" she said. "They've had people come and take the unconscious body away, and i think police are coming around the houses for any witnesses"

Gerard tried to not choke on what he just heard."the police? Are asking questions?" 

"Yes" Mrs Feather. 

Gerard was internally panicking. The police seeing his face worried him, what if they recognised him? What if they recognised the car? All sorts were running through his mind. "Oh, oh well i might miss them, because i'm taking Frank somewhere tonight"

"Ah, well i don't think it'll matter, it's obvious you haven't seen anything" Mrs Feather said. 

"Haha, yes" Gerard nodded. 

She smiled at him before walking off down the path of her garden. Gerard bit his lip, thinking of what to do. He had just told Thalia that was taking Frank somewhere when they come around. He was thinking that he should actually do that, take Frank somewhere for a while for their safety, so they don't get possibly discovered. Yes, perhaps that was a good idea. He could tell Frank that they were going on a road trip for a bit. And really, they could, Gerard can drive them around the USA for a days, staying at motels and going all sorts of places. If he was taking Frank anywhere, he needed to try and make it sound to him like they were going to have the best time ever.

Gerard stood up shakingly out of his chair, placing everything down he was holding in his lap. Walking into the main room, he buttoned up all of his buttons and placed his sunglasses on the table. He basically rushed into their room, seeming in such a hurry but he had two hours until the boy finished school. But at the same time, he didn't know when exactly the police were talking to people, so that could be a reason for his rushing. He should get it all done because they could show up at any point, and he was not risking it. Not a chance in the world. Because all this paranoia was getting to him, and he was just so worried about them knowing who he was. So, it was best to get him, Frank, the dog and the car out of the town. 

He got one of Frank's back packs from under the bed and frantically unzipped it. Lifting up the pillow, he retrieved Frank's pyjamas and stuffed them into the bag. He then also put two of Frank's smaller colouring books in along with crayons. Next was a couple tubes of lip gloss and Frank's cologne. He put in the book that Frank was currently reading, his ipod and earphones and the bracelet that said 'Sir' on it (which he wore all the time apart from school). He zipped it up and moved onto a bigger bag. 

In this bag he put his own stuff in alongside things essential for them both. So in went the normal stuff like Gerard's cologne, their toothbrushes+paste, lube and shampoo. For the rest he just stuffed one of Frank's stuffies in it, some food for the car journey, juice boxes for Frank and a small bag of money. He just wanted to bring the essentials really.

In another bag he packed their clothes, only needing two slacks and two shirts for himself because that's all he wore along with his blazer and tie. For Frank, he just packed a few t-shirts and a couple of jeans. He had gone to school with his favourite hoodie so Gerard didn't bother packing any other hoodies or jackets. He just packed their underwear and socks for the finale and zipped it up. He then realised he was going to have to take Pea with them, and he sighed because then he'd have to pack the dog food and lead. But luckily he was able to fit them in the suitcase, which wasn't the best idea, because their clothes would probably smell like dog food. But that was the least of their concerns.

Grabbing his blazer, he slipped it on, finding the car keys that were on the bedside table and dropped them in along with the house keys. He fit in a small map of Colorado and the states because he didn't actually know where he was taking them. He wasn't even too sure how to convince Frank into it. 

Gerard hoped that he didn't took too strange as he brought all the bags to the car. He put them all in the backseat, but the one with food in the small compartment inbetween the two front seats. He had Mrs Feather that he was taking Frank somewhere, so she was fine. He thought that because he had so long left, he would buy Frank some candy to give him when he first came into the car, so that maybe he could sugarcoat the situation. And Frank would possibly be less negative about the situation if Gerard was to get him sweets, and even though it sounded terrible, Gerard could tell Frank that they were going to the aquarium, as well. 

He just wondered if he was being too paranoid and scared. But this was a risk of police recognizing and taking them away. And he was not letting them ever take Frank away from him. He'd kill to be with Frank forever. 

\---

Gerard tapped the driving wheel as he stared straightforward, out of the window and through the walls of space. A bag of candy laid on the passenger, in wait for Frank. Gerard had been sat there for around half an hour, not really thinking that much, just staring, blanked out. It must have been the emotions that fizzed in his body, keeping them from expressing them and made him frozen, but his emotions were screaming at him, numbing him and he couldn't hear them. But it was okay, he was fine like that. He could cope with not really knowing what he felt. Perhaps it was guilt or perhaps it stubbornness and control. Maybe he didn't care if Frank would end up shouting and insulting him, because he was just trying to protect Frank. That's all he wanted to do. He was glad that he had black-out windows, because if anyone walked past, they'd see a man that was full of emotion, but was never really able to show those emotions. 

He was snapped out of his minutes of gazing and being lost as he realised that kids were pouring from the building, walking and running out. Sweet Pea woke up too, jumping to the window, possibly to spot Frank as well. Gerard looked down at the bag of candy, only then the emotion of guilt sparked within him and he pressed his lips together, frowning to himself. Who was he? Frank was right. Gerard, he knew that he was causing Frank pain, and even though he felt so bad about it, he couldn't help it. 

He would hear Frank crying to himself at night when Gerard was half-asleep, but his mind never allowed him to talk to the boy.

When Frank did come out, he was talking to two people that Gerard assumed were his friends. One of them being a girl with dirty blonde hair and punk-chick style clothes and the other being a tallish boy with shaggy brown hair. They stopped in the middle of the path and Gerard watched as Frank gave both of them a hug and a smile before he saw the car. Waving goodbye to his friends (who walked away afterwards) he made his way to the car. 

"Hey, Dad" Frank greeted as he opened the door, spotting the candy. "Oh, wow you got me some, thank you"

"You're welcome" Gerard whispered as Frank got into the car.

Sweet Pea started to bark excitedly at him and that was the first confusion of Frank's. Frank looked at the bags in the backseat then at Gerard, looking utterly confused.

"Where are we going?" Frank questioned. 

"I thought... that we could go on a road trip for a bit. Have some fun" Gerard tried to smile. 

"A road trip?"

"Yes, a road trip. We can go visit lots of places" Gerard told him.

"I don't know, i mean..." Frank trailed off. "Like, a romantic road trip?"

"Um, yes. Yeah" Gerard nodded. "And... and we can go to the aquarium"

Frank perked up and grin. "Really?"

The guilt in Gerard hurt him as he looked at Frank's excited face. "Yes"

"Woah, yeah, aquarium and road trip" Frank said. "That sounds fun"

"It will be" Gerard smiled, turning on the ignition.

***

Frank didn't seem notice anything for a while. It was only after they had been driving for a while when Gerard recognised that Frank was frowning a lot, looking confused and studying the countryside around him. Occasionally he would dip his hand into the sweet bag, eating one of the gummy sweets. Gerard kept glancing at Frank, just waiting for Frank to speak up. Gerard had driven in a complete different direction from the aquarium they knew was around and they were currently driving down a road with hardly any cars to be seen. He knew that Frank would get suspicious at any moment, and Gerard was just preparing for it. But the thing was, is that the aquarium was the thing that persuaded Frank into liking the idea of the road trip. Frank was going to react badly once he figured it out. To Gerard all he was doing was protecting Frank and making sure they would not be found. 

Frank began twiddling with the bag in his hands, and his eyes were still scanning the world outside the car. He frowned, furrowing his brow. He looked at Gerard, who looked back for a second. Frank turned away again. But it was only a matter of time before he was looking at Gerard once more.

"This isn't the direction of the aquarium" Frank stated.

Gerard ignored him, just drove and looked straight.

"Sir, we're no where near to it" Frank said.

Ignored.

"Sir!" 

Gerard looked at him. "Frank. We're not going to the aquarium"

"What do you mean we're not fucking going?" Frank inquired angrily 

"Just on a road trip" Gerard muttered. 

"You said we can go to the aquarium" Frank pointed out.

"I know. But we're not" Gerard stated simply.

"What- what... so you lied to me?" 

"Yes" Gerard nodded.

"But i wanted to go... you- you're a liar, a stinking liar" Frank breathed. "I can't believe you, i was so excited"

"Well get over it, Frank. We're not going" Gerard snapped. "We're staying away from the town for a few days, the police are there, they might recognise us, so here we are. On a road trip"

Frank let out a hard, short breath, his mouth slightly open and he looked down, breathing heavily. He didn't say anything else as he turned his body away from Gerard, looking directly out of the side window, his hands holding onto the base of the window frame. 

Gerard pressed his lips together, continuing to drive. He expected this, a negative impact on Frank. Gerard was just glad that Frank simply ignored him and turned away from him instead of hurling insults. 

He heard shaky breaths coming from Frank, and sniffling. Gerard looked at him, the back of his head, at his messy black hair. Frank himself was shaking.

"Frankie" Gerard said, trying make Frank look at him. "Frankie, look at me"

Frank didn't.

"Frank, i said you fucking look at me" Gerard told him harshly.

Frank did, slowly. He revealed that tears were streaming down his face and his face was red. "What? What do you fucking want? You want me to be happy about this?"

"Frank... listen, i'm just trying protect you" Gerard sighed.

"Fuck you, you're just a liar, Gerard, that's what you are" Frank hissed. "You're just gonna drag me around the USA because the police are there, and you fucking lied to me"

"I'm making sure we don't get found" Gerard stated.

"I don't care, you just lied to me. You lie to me all the time" Frank said. "You ruin my fucking happiness"

"Frank..."

"Like, i just... you're just...ugh!" Frank expressed, and then he unfastened his seatbelt, climbing into the backseat with Pea. 

"Frank... stop being pathetic" 

"Shut up, shut up!" Frank said. "You're just a fucking liar, that's all you do. You just lie to me all the damn time, and it makes me so mad"

He continued: "You think that you can just lie to me all the time, and push me around. You don't even ask for my say in things we do. Like now, kidnapping me and taking me around the country because of the town police"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Calm down"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after all you've done to me? You really think i'm okay with everything? Well i'm not, you stupid old man, stinking liar. You wanna know something? You wanna know?"

"Go on then" Gerard said, putting on a bored voice.

"I fucking hate you. I hate you, yeah, that's right, i loathe you" Frank spat. "You old, stupid, lying, dirty man. You ruined me"

Gerard didn't say anything. 

"I was doing just fine before i met you, i was getting over my parents, i was okay on my own. But then me, being stupid got a fucking crush on you, and then you fucking took me away to a completely different state and ruined me" Frank went on. 

Gerard felt Frank kick the back of his head, making Gerard the car wobble a bit because Gerard's hand slipped for a moment. 

"My life was fine, but then you came along and you fucking wrecked it. You got my already fucked up life and broke it even more" Frank rambled. "You just, come along and wreck my whole life!" 

He kicked the back of Gerard's chair multiple times and rolled around in the back of the car, Pea seeming confused as she tried climbing up Frank. "I was gonna be a rockstar, but now you've gone and stepped on that. You ruined my future"

And then Frank started to cry again, sobbing and wailing. "I'm such a mess, such a fucking mess. My life is a mess. I just want to be a normal teenager, but i've never had the chance. I'm messed up, my mind is messed up" 

He laid across the backseat, Sweet Pea in his arms and pushed all the bags down in front of the seats. Gerard sighed, he hadn't said anything to Frank for a while, he allowed himself to be told, perhaps, facts. Well, they must be facts, Frank usually did spill things when he was angry. And Gerard understood, he didn't necessarily disagree with Frank because it sounded true but at the same time, Gerard was convinced he was protecting and being a good guardian. But he didn't have Frank's mind, so he would never really know how Frank truly felt or the way he saw Gerard entirely. 

He just drove, letting his mind take him anywhere.

\---

They stopped at a small hotel a few miles from the border that connected Utah from Colorado. He'd never been to Utah before, but it wasn't like he could see much as time was in the night, and the scenery around them was darkened. He was tired of driving, and he wanted Frank to be safely tucked up in a warm hotel bed. His back hurt and his eyes would be tempted to droop, so he stopped at the nearest hotel he could find. It was just a plain one, nothing very special about it at all but it would do for one night and then they'd be off on their road trip. One where he wasn't too sure where he going to take them, but he'd try to make it as fun as possible. 

He looked behind him at Frank, who still laid across the backseat, his arm hanging off the seat as if an invisible table were there and his other was under his head. He had fallen asleep along with the dog who was curled into a ball next to him. Frank had stayed back there ever since he climbed into there and he hadn't really talked to Gerard all that much apart from when he gave Frank a sandwich and a packet of crisps. Gerard guessed he had been asleep for a while because he hadn't heard much noise from him. He faced towards the front though, so Gerard could see his face apart from it being in some shadow because he had his hood up. 

"Frank" Gerard said gently. "Baby"

He saw Frank's eyes flutter open and look up at Gerard in a sleepy manner.Gerard smiled down at him. "Baby, we're at a hotel" 

Frank hummed sleepily and shifted around. "M'sleepy"

"I know" Gerard said. "Listen, i'll go and get checked in and then i'll come and get you"

Frank nodded.

-

When he got back to the car, he opened up the back door where Frank was now sat up, barely able to keep his eyes open. Before getting him out, Gerard opened up one of the bags to get out Frank's teddy and then rummaged around in the suitcase to take out the old t-shirt of Gerard's that the boy wore for bed sometimes. He held them securely in his arms before reaching over to put an arm around Frank's waist. The teen threw his arms around his neck so the man just ended up carrying him, the boy's legs around his waist. He would leave the luggage and Sweet Pea for after he had gotten Frank into the hotel room.

Luckily his hotel room was on the bottom floor so he didn't have to carry Frank too far. He got a few looks as he went past people but he didn't care. Frank held tightly onto him, and not really for just the sake of being carried, but that he was being carried by Gerard. 

He scanned the door, opening it up when it unlocked. He didn't bother looking around the room, he didn't bother remembering all the features of everything. He just cared about Frank as he dropped him gently onto the bed. 

The man gave him the teddy and tshirt, putting them in the boy's arms. 

"Get into the shirt, i'll go get Pea and the bags, okay?" Gerard said to him. "Go to bed"

"Okay" Frank nodded. 

"I love you" Gerard dared to say.

"I love you too" Frank said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of the arguement and the things Frank said? Opinions?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, depression is a bitch.

\---  
The dreams occurred again, and this time it was even scarier. Ones of his wife chasing him down corridors with a knife, but only to disappear and then the most horrific sight would appear in front of him, making him cry in his dream and fall to the floor; an image of his daughter on the floor, quite possibly dead and her voice in his head chanting a sorrowful "i miss you, Daddy" and "don't you love me, Daddy?" That made him go insane. He had woken up at night, basically sobbing as he felt so much guilt and longing. And he had held his face in his hands, shaking his head because of all the things that made him such a bad person. He had almost forgot about his daughter, and remembering again made him even more guilty and distressed. He was such a bad person and he only then seemed to notice just about everything. He knew already that he was, but the dreams were helping him discover it all.

Some dreams were of Frank, and they were a mix of different things. The most horrific and upsetting ones were ones where he and Frank would be in a room, almost like a box where every wall was painted black and Frank would be sobbing as he was pinned down by Gerard. Sometimes it would just be grinding against him, and sometimes it would be where Gerard was thrusting into him. Others were ones where Frank's words ran through his mind as Frank laughed in front of him, laughing as Gerard could hear 'you ruined my life' 'you're a liar' 'you're a coward and a pervert' ripping apart his brain, poisoning his sanity. But sometimes there would be ones that portrayed as good, ones where they sat together on a swinging bench, flowers surrounding them and Frankie was Frankie again, a wide smile and occasionally giggling. The Frankie that he had ruined. And maybe that dream was the scariest, because it just showed how much he really had ruined Frank's life and Frank's spirit. And looking down at Frank's sleeping frame, his heart had flipped and emotions were scanned, registering pure guilt but also, deep love. Maybe it was his love that ruined Frank. 

And he didn't get too much sleep that night, he just laid there after the dreams, daring to hold Frank in his arms and kiss him on the top of his head. The boy had fallen asleep once Gerard came back with the dog and luggage, wrapped up in the thick sheets with only his head being visible. So luckily, there was no two am sobs and wailing like usual when he thought the man was asleep, he just slept peacefully. Gerard only got into bed an hour later, but when he did, he moved close to Frank. But that's when he fell asleep and experienced more of the Bad Dreams. Luckily after he woken up from them and had gotten a glass of water, he crawled back in, this time wrapping his arms around Frank and experienced no Bad Dreams for the rest of the night.

\---

He didn't wake up naturally, the day did not wake him, but rather a soft nudging did, on his right side. He could smell dusty berries and felt hair tickle his cheek.

When he let his eyes flutter open, he was immediately met with the daytime that streamed through the windows. And also above him was Frank, peering down at him with a smile. Gerard blinked a few times, getting used to being awake and saw that Frank was biting his lip, so Gerard tried a soft smile up at him. Frank sat up on his elbow, breathing lightly and licked his lips slowly, always keeping his green eyes on Gerard's eyes. Gerard frowned softly, but it felt comforting. 

Frank smiled then again, and shifted, leaning down close to Gerard. Their were faces centimetres away from each other, and Gerard could feel Frank's warm breath on him. He could see Frank lick his lips again before he put them onto Gerard's. Gerard felt a little surprised at the sudden affection but he closed his eyes anyway and kissed him back tenderly. Frank opened their lips, softly licking inside of Gerard's mouth and rubbing their tongues together. He pulled away before pressing their lips together again, capturing Gerard's bottom lip with his and then let Gerard do vice versa. Gerard softly bit Frank's lip, and heard a soft, delicate moan. Frank brought a hand up to Gerard's chest and held it there. 

Frank pulled away further, grinning down at Gerard with an almost innocent look. The boy bit his lip again, watching as Gerard licked his own lips. The teen brought his hand up to Gerard's face and then suddenly used two hands to grab it, mushing their lips against each others. Gerard put his own hand on the small of Frank's back, humming into the kiss. Frank licked the older man's lips and giggled quietly, doing it again before just about shoving his tongue in Gerard's mouth. Frank's second moan was breathy and fell right into Gerard's wet mouth that was occupied with the boy's tongue, sucking the man's. Gerard's hand ran up Frank's thighs, pushing up the oversized shirt and put his hand underneath, his cold hand on the boy's bare skin. Frank shivered, threading a hand in the man's blond locks. He pulled a little, making Gerard groan. Frank grinned against his mouth and then continued his un-coordinated kisses. 

Kissing Frank was amazing, but Frank wasn't exactly the one to kiss entirely properly, especially if he was the one controlling a make-out session. They were always sloppy and messy, but it was okay, because he loved their kissing no matter what. Even if he ended up with a third of Frank's saliva on and around his lips. It was even better when Frank was wearing lipstick or lip gloss, because he'd taste it and then the colour would be spread unevenly on his own lips. Of course, Frank wasn't wearing anything but it was still amazing. And it was confusing at the same time because less than 20 hours ago, Frank was rambling on about how much he hated Gerard so much and that Gerard ruined his life. 

So he liked this, having the feeling of Frank kissing him and starting it. Gerard held his hips, pressing Frank against him a little as he moved his lips to Frank's jawline and leaned up to press little butterfly kisses to it. Frank hummed as Gerard trailed them lower, kissing along his neck.

But then they were interrupted by a shrill ringing, and Frank yelped, falling back to the other side of the bed as if the phone could see them making out passionately. Gerard sighed, sitting up and grabbed his phone, not bothering to see who it was. 

"Yes?" He asked sleepily.

"Hello? It's Martin" came the voice.

Gerard internally sighed, getting up from the bed and walked away from it. "What is it? I've only just woken up"

"Where are you?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "We went on a road trip, don't worry"

"A road trip?" 

"Yes, a road trip. You know, thought i'd treat Frankie to one" Gerard muttered. 

"Oh, how's he enjoying it?" Martin asked. 

"We haven't gone anywhere yet, just at a hotel" Gerard replied, looking at Frank, who had picked up a book. 

"I see, so where are you going?" 

"I don't know yet, anywhere i guess" Gerard replied. 

"Hmm, okay. Just be careful" Martin told him.

"Yes, i will" Gerard muttered, trying to get him off the phone and back to Frank. 

"Okay, okay" 

"Bye" Gerard said.

"Bye?" 

"Yes, bye. We're going soon"

"Okay. Sure, just remember to come on Tuesday" Martin reminded him.

"I will"

"Good" and then Martin hung up.

Gerard let out a relieved sigh. Because even though he liked the idea of Martin and the mafia, he found it quite annoying that they seemed to want to know where they were whenever they went out of town. Like when Gerard went out of town to a large supermarket to buy groceries and Martin had rung him. He understood that they too wanted to protect Frankie, but it was irritating that they were a bit too protective over it. It concerned him a little, but he tried to just know that they were helping him with keeping Frank with him. 

He placed his phone down and looked at Frank, who was still laid down and reading his book, but with a smirk on his face that didn't sit right with Gerard. 

Gerard frowned at him. "What are you smirking at?"

Frank looked up. "Nothing, just something in my book" and then grinned.

Gerard narrowed his eyes, but just shook it off, pulling his pyjama pants down so that he could get into his slacks. "Get dressed and then i'll order room service" 

"Okay" Frank said, putting his book down, grabbing the bottom of Gerard's shirt on himself and pulled it off. 

"Where do you want to go today?" Gerard asked him. 

"To your death" 

Gerard raised his brows at him. "Excuse me?"

Frank laughed, pulling on a shirt. "I'm just kidding you old man. I wanna go to an ice cream parlour"

"Okay but i meant where in the country or state, Frankie" Gerard told him, buttoning up his shirt. 

"I don't know, i don't even know where abouts in America we are, i know we're in Utah but like, where is that?" Frank asked. 

Gerard sighed. "Maybe, we can just look around the state then, look for something interesting"

"So, are we definitely not going to the aquarium?" Frank asked him. 

Gerard pressed his lips lips together and looked at him. "Maybe, if you behave. Which means no insulting me and doing what i tell you"

"And if i do that, i can go?" Frank questioned, now looking excited. 

"I suppose so, but you have to be a really good boy" Gerard told him, tying his tie.

"I will be, i promise, Sir" Frank nodded. 

"Good" Gerard muttered. "Good, because i'm not dealing with any of your verbal abuse towards me"

Frank scowled. "But it's true, you really did ruin my life and me. Anyone would agree with me"

Gerard breathed out deeply and screwed his eyes shut. "Just, let's keep everything cival, okay? I just need you to not shout or throw a tantrum. Can you do that for me?" 

"Okay" Frank whispered. "Anything for you, Daddy"

***

He did manage to take them to an ice cream parlour after two hours of driving when they ended up in a town. Gerard wasn't too sure on getting ice cream for Frank, but he came to his senses that Frank deserved some because of Gerard lying to him. Plus, he knew that it would get Frank in a good mood, and place Gerard in the good books if he did so. So of course he easily gave in to Frank's pleading and agreed to take him in to buy whatever ice cream he wanted. And sure enough it did put Frank in a good mood, as he linked arms with Gerard as they walked in. The parlour was nice, with a lovely 50's aesthetic to it and filled with perfect neon lights and pretty pastels. Photos of celebs from the 50's covered the walls and soft music from the decade was playing softly in the backgroud.

There were plenty of flavours to choose from, and of course the boy went with a three scoop ice cream of bubblegum, mint choc chip and rocky road, with strawberry sauce and sprinkles too. Gerard just went with a basic one scoop of strawberry ice cream in a a small tub. They didn't actually sit in the parlour because Gerard refused to sit in the same room as families with obnoxiously annoying kids and 'disgusting fat people' who ate everything with their fingers, so they went out on a walk around town as they ate the ice cream. It was a pretty simplistic town with a river as the main attraction of it. There were a few shops here and there, which Gerard looked at and wondered to go in or not. Frank was just occupied with his ice cream and looking at other teenagers, who were hanging together. He seemed dismayed, so Gerard brought it up to him.

"Stop staring at teenagers, what are you doing?" Gerard had asked him.

Frank shrugged. "Just wished that was me" he had muttered, sounding sad. 

"You wish you were them?" Gerard had questioned. 

"Yeah. Normal teenagers, with a life and some freedom" Frank had replied with, obviously passive aggressive.

Gerard didn't bring anything up afterwards and instead took him into a drugstore to buy a lip balm or lip gloss, or whatever Frank wanted. The boy went with a chocolate lip balm and one that tasted like Coca Cola. Gerard also bought himself some more hair bleach and blonde hair dye to keep on top of his dyed blond locks. Frank also bought some black nail polish and a new eyeliner. Afterwards, Frank requested that they start driving again, because he was bored and was worried that Sweet Pea would hate it if she spent any longer in the car on her own. Gerard went with his request, and they walked back towards the car on a new journey somewhere. 

For the next couple of hours, Gerard made his way towards the state of Arizona. It was two hours of not really speaking much as Frank had his headphones in, blatantly ignoring Gerard. The dog was restless, jumping about in the backseat and barking whenever a car was in line with theirs. Frank had put his feet up on the shelf of the car, staring at the surroundings and eating a packet of candy. Gerard wanted to take a stop somewhere, so that he could talk to Frank about the whole Martin and the mafia thing so he could understood more. Because of course Frank needed to know all the details of it, he deserved to at least. He wondered if Frank would like the idea of meeting his dad's best friend, because Martin would probably tell Frank a lot about his dad and it seemed like something Frank would want to know. 

So somewhere, he managed to pull the car to the side, where he could easily park it away from the road. Frank was confused, pulling his headphones out and raised his eyebrows at Gerard, sucking on his lollipop slowly.

"What now?"

"I need to talk to you" Gerard said.

"About what?" Frank asked, sounding bored.

"The whole mafia thing" Gerard explained, unclipping his belt so that he could turn to Frank easily. 

"Oh, yeah" Frank muttered, licking the candy. "Go on then"

"So, basically, this man came up to me this week and told me a lot of things. This man was very good friends with your father, and well, he knows about... us" Gerard began. "And he wants to protect us both, make sure we don't get found easily"

"Oh" Frank whispered, frowning. "Makes it harder for people to find us?"

"Yes" Gerard replied. "He's going give us a bank account and everything"

Frank nodded slowly. "Sounds great" he said in a dull voice, looking down. 

"And, i'm inviting you to see him soon once i've met up with him" Gerard said to him. "He wants to meet you"

Frank pressed his lips together, and for one moment it looked to Gerard as if he was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, i suppose i can see him, he can tell me about my dad" 

Gerard was narrowing his eyes at Frank, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Frank raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"You were laughing for a moment, why?" Gerard inquired. 

Frank looked offended. "No i wasn't! You're seeing things, Mister"

Gerard gripped the wheel with the one hand he had one it and shifted to look Frank dead in the eye. "I swear to god if you're..."

But they were interrupted by a knock on the window. Gerard turned around, seeing a slightly chubby man with a reflective jacket on, and some sort of police hat on. Gerard frowned, moving his hand to put the window down, feeling a little afraid. 

Once it was down, Gerard raised a brow at him

"Yes?" He asked the man.

"Hey there, just need to know why you decided to drive your car onto here" the man said, his voice was gruff. 

"What? Um... we were just having a discussion" Gerard replied. 

"Why don't you just have a discussion while driving?" Police officer asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"It, required concentration?" 

"Yeah, and what's were you talking about, eh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, i don't think that's..." but Frank started to climb over him, laying across him and stuck his head out slightly at the cop. Gerard grunted and sighed. 

"Me and my dad were talking about something important to do with my family, so we don't really want to share it. It's very sad, Officer" Frank told him. 

"Right, okay" he nodded.

"What's ya name?" Frank asked him, smiling.

"Er, it's Brian" the man answered.

"Well, Brian, i don't see why us being here is a problem, we're just father and son having a chat about important things" Frank told him, sounding like he was putting on this innocent, sweet boy voice. 

"I know, but you guys aren't supposed to be parked here, you know" Brian said. "It's not designed for cars to pull over here"

"We'll be off in a minute" Gerard told Brian.

"Good, 'cause this is kinda my second week on the job, so it'll impress my boss if i do something" Brian said, taking yet another bite of his sandwhich.

"Aww, i'm sure you will impress him, you seem like a good officer, Brian" Frank said. Gerard rolled his eyes. "Just keep trying"

Brian grinned, looking very complimented. "Thanks, kid, i will" 

"See you later, Brian" Frank said. "And don't worry, we'll be on our way, our conversation was over anyway, wasn't it, Dad?"

Gerard sighed. "Yes"

"Well, okay. I'll let you go, and um- have a good day" Brian smiled.

"We will do, thanks Brian" Gerard said, waving him away. 

Brian chuckled as he began to walk away, as if had been complimented by the most mean people in the world. Frank slipped back into the chair as Gerard rolled up the windows, huffing. 

Before they set off, he heard a mutter from Frank, which was under his breath but so that he hoped the older man could hear it. 

"I should have told him everything"

***

"We could try go to Phoenix, but it's a long drive, so i think we should head to Prescott, it's closer" Frank told him, looking at the map and following the roads with his fingers. 

"How long do you think it'll take?" Gerard asked him. 

"Hmm. Well i saw a sign saying we're near to a place called Flagstaff, so... oh! You keep going down south but i think we turn right somewhere" Frank told him, sipping out of his McDonald's milkshake.

"Right" Gerard nodded, typing in 'Presscott' in the SatNav. "We'll head there then, then maybe we can see if they have an aquarium or something"

"I don't think we'll find one in that town, because one time in school we were looking at how different state cities are from each other, and Presscott looked a little bland from all the cities with big skyscrapers" Frank explained. "But you never know"

"Okay. Well, i think we'll go anyway" Gerard told him. "Just for you"

"Really? Thank you, Sir" Frank smiled. "You're the best"

"Yes, but you still need to behave" Gerard told him. "Because i will think of a punishment when we get home"

"Whatever" Frank whispered, tapping the lid of his milkshake "so, where are we going after Arizona?"

"Home" Gerard replied. "You'll probably already miss Monday of school"

"I'll be glad to go back to school, i miss Ryan" Frank stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's only been a week but he's such a good person" Frank said, smiling at the older man. 

"Okay"

"Plus, he can play guitar, drums and he's really funny in general" Frank told him, almost boasting, but innocently taking long sips after he finished speaking. 

"That's great" Gerard sighed, on edge.

He heard Frank scoff. "You're not jealous are you, Sir?"

"No" Gerard frowned.

"It's fine, Sir. You're much sexier and tougher than Ryan" Frank told him. "I like that in my men" 

Gerard rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Sexy and tough older men?" 

"Well, yeah" the boy answered. "That's why i liked you, because were like this hot, super rich, tough buisness man. But now, i kind of hate you"

Gerard gave him a scathing look and Frank laughed, leaning to the side to rest his head on Gerard's upper arm and rubbed his head on it, like he was a cat. Gerard looked down at him for moment, and the boy grinned at him. When Gerard didn't give much attention (because Frank was annoying him), Frank ended up huffing and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. The man felt a little irritated but strangely it was clashed with actually liking it, that Frank wasn't threatening him. But the boy's sweetness seemed off and strange. 

Frank began kissing at Gerard's jawline, just hard, quick presses and then they travelled down to Gerard's neck. Gerard grunted, feeling his hands go weak.

"Frank... stop, i'm driving" Gerard sighed, trying to push him off.

"Mmm... pull over then" Frank hummed against his skin. 

"Frank no, what if we get another Brian questioning us?" Gerard asked him. 

"Please" Frank whispered. "I know you want to make out with me, i'll even give you a blow job and you can do whatever you want to me"

"Stop..."

"Please, i'm all tingly" the boy whispered in the man's ear. 

Gerard let out a shaky sigh, feeling Frank's hand move to his thigh. Gerard bit his lip, taking a glance at Frank before he did in fact, pull over.

\---

The teen panted in his ear, his hand scratching the older man's back. The water around them swished, some splashing out of the bath, the sounding of it falling to the floor making a loud smacking noise. The water moved with the man's thrusts, and the wetness made the intercourse more accessible and easy, allowing Gerard to slide in and out of the boy more freely. He never tried in the bath, but it was amazing, the warm water heating them up even more. He couldn't tell whether his hair was damp with sweat or water. But Frank's hair floated in the water a little, just the longer parts and the ones on the very back of his head. 

Frank was wet all over, while Gerard was still partly dry because he wasn't the one lying fully in the water. The boy looked looked so attractive when he was wet, Gerard could see his damp eyelashes, his lips wet and his wet hair sticking to his head. 

It was Frank reciprocated this, suggesting they have sex in the bath after Gerard had gotten them a hotel room. Of course Gerard agreed, like he always did. Ever since they had stopped the car and Frank made advances, the boy had been teasing him all the way to the city. Hinting at sex and whatever else. Gerard found it odd, because Frank had never been the one to suggest anything sexual in a while, and now he was all over Gerard, kissing him and choosing to have sex in a place Gerard would never expect. But he liked it, it was probably now one of his favourite places for sex now. 

They were both close, Gerard could tell by Frank's noises getting shorter and more high-pitched. Gerard was holding him gently in the water, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand gripping Frank's upper arm. The man's head was buried in the crook of Frank's neck, where he occasionally placed little kisses. The scratching Frank was doing on his back would probably leave marks for quite a while, but he didn't really mind it at all, in fact, he thought that the pain added to the element of their sex. Frank's other hand clung tightly onto the bar on the edge of the bath, a tight grip. When Gerard brought his head up, he saw Frank's eyes tight shut and his mouth hanging open. And he looked at Frank like this for a while, just admiring his sex faces. 

He only buried his face back in Frank's neck after the boy had shouted out, a string of moans and the knowledge that he just tipped over an orgasm. When Gerard felt Frank come down from his high, his panting slowed and he relaxed. 

Gerard did not want to thrust any further, so following that, he pulled out easily, sitting up in the bath. Frank looked up at him, big eyes and his mouth still open a little, and the man reached down, moving hair out of the boy's face before Gerard wrapped a hand around himself, moving his hand until he too, came.

***

Once they were both dressed, Frank had immediately gone for the TV. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the screen and watching a plethora of cartoons. Gerard actually laid in bed, the covers over him and not really watching TV but staring at it at the same time. Gerard wished that Frank would just come over to him, fall into Gerard's arms and they could cuddle. But, Frank clearly wanted to stay on the edge, possibly well away from Gerard. It was irritating him, this constant thing that Frank seemed to do, where he would start a make out session and perform something sexual on him, but then later he would blatantly ignore him. He hated it, it frustrated him and he couldn't wrap his head around the idea. 

What if he was doing this on purpose? Gerard just didn't know. All he wanted was to hug and kiss his boy, look after him and make sure he was getting attention, so not only did it make him mad, but it hurt him.

It hurt him to know that he had damaged Frank's life so much that in the end, it was him who got the most damaged. 

He had tried to be nicer to Frank, not angry at him too much and give him more things, but still he would hear the cries in the night and he would still receive the insults. He didn't know who in this case was the worst person. 

But he might as well try, just for the hell of it.

"Frankie, come here" Gerard said, opening up his arms.

Frank turned around, pressing his lips together and he seemed to think for a while before he did what Gerard wanted, and the boy crawled into his arms. Gerard smiled as he did so, kissing the top of his head and stroking his arm, keeping him there, like he belonged in Gerard's arms. And the man never wanted to let him go, just like he never would in real life. He loved Frank so much, so much so that in the man's mind; Frank was forever his, the boy he loved and sacrificed many things for, no one would ever take Frank away from him, because he loved him just that little too much to let him go.

-

And maybe, it was that attitude and everything built together, that moment just between the point of sleep and deep-sleep, he could hear the distant sobs from the boy that laid next to him. And he couldn't do anything but allow himself to slip into a deep sleep, not bearing to hear the teen cry any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me your opinions? Literally anything about what u think of them as people, the current events, why frank is acting like that, anything. Criticise it if you want, i don't care, i just love reading opinions. Thank you i look forward to reading waht u think.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp an update

In the early hours of the morning, Gerard was able to go downstairs to the hotel lobby and look through the brochures to try and find any nearby aquariums to go to. Most of them were for visiting trails in the countrysides but he in the end, he found one. It wasn't too far away, so he knew that he'd have to set off in atleast two hours, because the aquarium closed at eight, and it was half six in the morning, so they needed time to drive there and get dinner. He wasn't too keen on going to an aquarium, because he had been to one about three times in the last five years, and honestly he thought they were boring. He was never interested in animals anyway, even as a kid. But he understood the excitement of a kid wanting to go, he had seen it in his daughter when they went to the zoo. So he knew that Frank would be excited to go, and really, Gerard just wanted to see him happy for the first time in a few days. Maybe it could reduce the crying at night, because he didn't want to be listening to that whenever he was still awake. Maybe Frank would be more happy with him, and would do more sexual flavours for him, or at least cuddled up to him.

While he was down on the bottom floor of the hotel, he decided to order food from the café area. They sold toast and bacon sandwiches, so he could easily bring them up the hotel room. Plus, they were cheaper than he expected so he didn't have to use most of the money he was saving for the rest of the trip, and the aquarium would be expensive as well. He went with ordering them bacon sandwiches, which were probably his favourite breakfast food. The annoying thing about bringing your own food to the hotel room was that balancing the tray and everything on it was extremely difficult, especially because he also bought drinks for them. There were many people as well, so dodging them was also a task. But in the end, he was able to bring the food back safely without spilling it. 

Frank was awake when he came back, sat up in bed, his hair messy and some of his pyjama shirt buttons un-fastened. His eyes seemed to light up when he say the food. 

"Oh goodie, you brought food" Frank said, retrieving some of the sandwiches off of Gerard.

"I didn't expect you to be up, i was going to wake you" Gerard said.

"I woke up when you left, you should really shut doors more quietly" Frank told him, sipping at his drink. 

"Oh, sorry" Gerard muttered, walking over to the armchair, sitting in it.

"It's okay, it means i got to spend an extra thirty minutes of my life thinking about you" Frank said. 

"Positive or negative?" Gerard muttered.

"Why it would be negative? I love you" Frank told him, walking over to Gerard.

Gerard just raised an eyebrow. "Hmm"

Frank grinned a little, and went to go sit in his lap. "You need to stop being so paranoid"

Gerard shrugged taking a bite of his sandwhich. His leg feeling fuzzy because of the way Frank was sitting in his lap, so he wrapped his free arm around Frank's waist and pulled him into a more comfortable position. 

"So do you know which aquarium you're taking me to?" Frank asked him, turning a little to look at him. 

"Erm, yes" Gerard replied. "Just a couple of hours from here"

Frank smiled. "Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate that you're letting me go there"

"It's fine" Gerard said, patting his back. 

Frank gave him big, eyelash battering eyes, sipping his cup as he did so once he brought his cup away, he smiled innocently at him again. "I love you, Sir. You're the best ever"

"I love you too" Gerard said, finishing off his sandwich. 

"Like i love you so much, i know i say i hate you, but i really really love you at the same time. I mean what i've said, but it's okay, because i actually love you lots" Frank rambled on.

"I get it" Gerard chuckled.

"You're the only person i have left in this world, so you know, i love you" Frank told him, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder."but i love you in general"

Gerard smiled, running his hands through Frank's hair. 

"And don't tell Sweet Pea but..." Frank leaned up, putting his hand by Gerard's ear and whispered into it; "i love you more than anyone in the whole entire universe" and then giggled 

"You're very affectionate today" Gerard pointed out.

"I know, but i've been grumpy all weekend" Frank replied. "So, you know, i'm making up for it"

"I see" Gerard said. "It's fine, baby. I realised that i've upset you the past few days"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I forgive you though" Frank grinned, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, but i kinda hate you" Frank said, putting his finger tips away from each other about two or three inches "just this much"

Gerard chuckled, kissing the fingers. The boy giggled and then spread his arms wide "but i love you this much"

"You do?" Gerard asked 

Frank nodded and laughed. "Yup"

"I thought i'd already established that i love you to the end of the universe and back?" Gerard said, holding Frank close to him.

"Yeah" Frank whispered, smiling. He then wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him.

Gerard held him, kissing back, but gently as he stroked Frank's back. He kind of just wanted to get ready for setting off, but he couldn't really refuse kissing Frank, especcially as he pulled at the man's hair. 

Frank suddenly pulled back, adjusting himself himself, then tilted his head, his neck facing Gerard. "Kiss my neck" Frank ordered him. 

Gerard did so, because he couldn't resist the offer he was given. He latched his lips onto the soft skin, sucking softly as Frank held onto Gerard's shirt, squeezing it as he breathed heavily at the glorious suction. Gerard kept a hand on Frank's thigh, stroking it softly with his thumb. Frank put a hand over his crotch, like he was protecting it. When Gerard pulled away from Frank, he noticed that detail, resulting in him taking his hand away. But Frank grabbed the man's hand and Gerard was expecting Frank to put it back on his thigh-but no-Frank roughly and swiftly put Gerard's hand over his crotch, that was layered in the pyjamas and possible panties. 

Gerard used most of his will power to bring his hand back, shaking his head. "No, Baby. Come on, let's get ready for the aquarium"

"Alright" Frank sighed, getting off of the man's lap. "I'm really excited, what if they have sharks? That would be really cool"

"They might" Gerard nodded, picking one of the bags up. 

"I'll feel bad for Pea" Frank said. "She'll have to stay in the car" taking off his pjyama shirt. "But she'll be fine"

"I'm sure she will be" Gerard said, putting on his blazer and checking himself in the mirror. "But hurry up, so we can drive there, and find a place to eat"

\---

When they arrived there, Frank was on the edge of his seat, looking excitedly at the large aquarium building. It was covered in professional spray paintings of sharks, fish and a giant octopus. It didn't have much windows, which of course was understandable. The door to the aquarium was a big, glass door that was covered in posters advertising things for the aquarium. Outside, just by the entrance there was a grand statue of a whale, surrounded with carefully planted flowers and benches that were placed on each side. To introduce the place, there was a large neon sign just above the doorway, telling you that in fact, this was 'World Of The Blue; Aquarium' 

He was just glad that there was plenty of parking available for them, because finding a parking space was his biggest pet peeve. He was always used to having a special parking plot that was just for him, so whenever he had to park in normal places, it irritated him to try find a free space. So the feeling of finding one that was available was a big relief for him. So when he stopped the car and leaned back in his chair, he felt a little more care free. 

"Come on, Sir" Frank bugged him, grinning. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just get the money together" Gerard told him. "This costs me nearly ninety dollars, i only put thirty in my wallet for before"

"Well hurry up" Frank said, laughing. 

"Be patient" Gerard muttered. 

Frank reached behind him, stroking the top of Sweet Pea's head. "You have to wait in here, but don't worry we'll be back"

Gerard put the remaining amount of money he had put in a bag into his wallet, snapping it shut once it was filled. Frank unfastened his seat belt, then unfastened Gerard's as he fidgeted. "You ready with your shit yet, you old man?" 

Gerard sighed. "Yes" opening his door and stepping out of it. He wasn't really looking forward to this at all and he was tired aswell, like he normally was. But it was hard to sleep when he A: kept waking up because of dreams and B: either Frank's crying or rambling on about random things. 

Frank jumped out, closing the door. He skipped over to Gerard, who had already began to start walking and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Sir"

"It's fine" Gerard muttered, taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket, which was hard when he had Frank latched onto him. 

Frank let him go, but grabbed his arm so that he could cuddle it and hug it. "I'm so excited, do you think they'll have tortoises?"

"Probably" Gerard replied.

"Oh, what about snakes? Or do they belong in the zoo?" Frank asked. "Once, i got to hold a snake and it tried to kill me"

"Oh?"

"Yup, imagine if that actually happened" Frank said. "Then on my death record it will say 'Frankie; cause of death: snake. Age: 12. Witnesses: Whole grade six class'"

Gerard chuckled, getting near to the door.

"But the bonus is, is that i would have gotten to see my parents" Frank said. "I think. it might have been before"

"Well, we're going in the building now" Gerard told him, opening it up. "Let's have a different conversation"

"Yeah, i guess the animals don't want know about my personal problems" Frank shrugged. 

Gerard chuckled. "Probably not" he could smell a mix of salt water and chlorine in the air, making him wrinkle his nose at it. 

"Do you think animals all have friends and like proper families where they hang out and shit?" Frank wondered aloud again as they stood in line. 

"Shh, baby" Gerard told him, as nicely as possible.

Frank rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth shut as they were now next in line to pay. The counter was decorated in nets with little seashells stuck on them in a cute aesthetic. There were boxes of wristbands that had the aquarium's name on it, ranging in a variety of colours. And behind the woman that stood behind the counter, was generic fish tanks with ordinary house fish. 

"Hey" the woman said, her ginger locks tied up in a neat bun. "Just you two?" 

"Yup" Gerard nodded as Frank picked up a piece of paper, that said 'Take part in the Summertime search for our favourite animals! Can you tick off all the animals you spot in the list?'

"Okay, there's also a sea lion show at quarter to one if you're interested" she said. Or as her name tag said: 'Danielle'

"Thank you, it definitely does sound good" Gerard agreed, passing her the money. 

Danielle looked at Frank, who was still looking at the piece of paper. She smiled. "You want to do the challenge?" 

Frank looked up, grinning. "Yes, please" 

"Okay" she nodded, turning around to grab another sheet, this one having little pictures of the sea animals, a box next to them. She placed it front of Frank, and leaned over a bit to explain. "Alright, so basically all you have to do is, if you spot any of the animals on this list, you tick them off and write their names. If you manage to spot them all and get every one right, you'll get a prize at the end" 

"What's the prize?" Frank asked.

"You'll have to see" Danielle smiled. 

"Okay" Frank nodded, picking up the paper. "Do you have a pen?"

Gerard sighed. "I have one, Frankie. I keep loads in my pocket"

"Well that's always handy" Danielle said. "Well, i'll let you guys go then"

"Thank you" Gerard nodded, walking away. 

"Have fun!" She managed to say and Frank looked back at her, waving goodbye. 

Frank skipped nect to him as they walked towards the first arch they had to go to to start looking around. It was a large, wooden arch detailed with perfect seashells and delicate seaweed, amazingly carved. The sign above the arch read 'Exotic Fish' in a fun font, with painted fish next to the wording. Frank held his hand tight as he basically dragged Gerard in with his hyperactivity.

And the sign of course was right as they were met with a dozen large fish tanks placed nicely in the room, all fitting well where they were and all being beautifully designed. Colourful fish swam around in the tanks among pretty statues and plants inside them. Signs were next to each one, with a listing of each fish. Children crowed around tanks, looking in awe at all the fish swimming around, their parents nearby. 

Frank squealed, grabbing Gerard's hand tightly again and pulled him over to one of the tanks that wasn't so crowded. Frank gasped at them, bringing his face near to the glass. He spotted one of the blue fish and pointed to it, smiling.

"Lookit! It's a Dory fish" Frank told him.

"A Dory fish?" Gerard said, raising his eyebrow.

"You know, that fish from Finding Nemo, the one with the memory loss" Frank explained.

"Ah yeah" Gerard nodded, then looked at the sign. "It's called a Blue Tang"

"Oo, look that orange fish is part of the list" Frank said chasing it with his fingers. "What's it's name?" He asked, getting his pen and paper ready.

"Umm... its a Flame Angel" Gerard answered, looking at the listing. 

Frank nodded, ticking it off and writing it's name. He had to read off the sign because Gerard told him to, because he didn't want Frank accidentally spelling it something like 'Flaym Angle'

Frank looked around, turning on his heel to scan around the whole room, possibly finding where he wanted to look next when he suddenly let a noise out that sounded like a squeal and ran over to one of the tanks, pressing himself up to it. It was one that was like a cylinder, a fancy carving for the base of it. Frank waved him over, in an act of telling him to get there quicker as Frank had practically sprinted across the whole room and Gerard just walked over there. 

When Gerard walked up to it, his hands in his pockets and looking bored, Frank grabbed his arm again and did that thing he seemed to love; just cuddle it and wrap his arms around it. 

"Look, it's one of my favourite fish" Frank enthused. "A Nemo fish"

"Clownfish"

"I don't care" Frank said, letting go off Gerard again and pressed himself to the tank again, smiling at all the orange fish, just frolicking around the tank. "I finally get to see some in real life. They're so pretty"

For the next few minutes, Frank just followed almost every clown fish in the tank with his tattooed finger and circling it as he tried to get a good view off all of them. Gerard crossed his arms, feeling pretty bored as he just watched Frank skip around the tank and act like the fish could understand him. Gerard didn't really want to interrupt, because Frank looked so happy for the first time in a while and he didn't want to spoil that. He felt bad for making Frank feel miserable for the past few days, and it was good to see him in some good mood. So if the aquarium was making him happy, so be it. 

But Frank soon stopped, grabbing Gerard's hand again and snuggled into him. "Come on, let's go see the other tanks"

***

So, the outing was nice, it was great to see Frank press his face to tanks and just gaze at everything, but it was also pure hell. He understood that Frank had always wanted to go to one, but Frank spent at least ten minutes at every display there was. The little kids would spend maybe a couple minutes or more looking at fish swim around and then they'd be off to look at something more exciting. But not Frank. He spent so much time just watching them, lost in a gaze. Then he'd drag Gerard over and tell him how much he thought they were great. Even at the most boring of fish, he would just be so intrigued by. 

The only thing that first interested Gerard was when they reached the shark arena. There was a huge tank in the middle of a vast room, chairs circling the tank and along one wall of the room there was more tanks, filled with jellyfish and the other was a wall made of another tank, where a whale would float past now and again and presumably went down to where the tank was much bigger. But in the colossal shark tank, there seemed to a family of Great White sharks and another of a different breed. This was actually something he liked to see, rather than just fish. The plants that filled the centre of the tank added to the lovely effect of it all, and it just seemed so pleasing to Gerard. He even helped Frank with finding out the name of the other breed of shark, so that he could tick it off his activity sheet. He let Frank run around the tank and attempt to get the shark to look at him, but after that he requested they both sit down for a bit and just watch it. Because really, he was tired of keeping up with Frank whenever he ran towards tanks. 

As soon as they sat, Frank was cuddled up by his side instantly, and of course-hugging his arm. He attempted in holding Gerard's hand, but the man said that it would look too 'suspicious' and people might speculate that Frank was underage. 

"I don't care" Frank muttered, squeezing his arm. "I love you"

"I love you too" Gerard sighed. "But..."

"Shut up" Frank whispered. "I just wanna be nice to you, I was so horrible to you, Sir"

"It's fine" 

"I shouldn't have said all those things, i know it upset you" Frank muttered. "And i love you, lots and lots"

Gerard nodded, ruffling Frank's hair and just going along with the innocence. He appreciated this softness that Frank had brought back, and he was seeming just like his self again and Gerard couldn't get enough of it. He really did wish he could just scoop Frank up and cuddle him for years, just kissing him and telling him how much Gerard loved him. But the world was too cruel for anything like that, and the only time they could ever feel so intimate and close was when they were naked and wrapped up in sheets. There couldn't be much public affection, and Gerard had to act like he was Frank's dad. Because people probably would not approve of an underage relationship or of the idea of Gerard being some sugar daddy of Frank's. Which, in theory he was. And it seemed, what Frank originally intended when he went looking for older men. Which, Gerard could understand why Frank used to look for older men to flirt with because he suspected that Frank just wanted a father figure in his life and some one who would buy him nice things.

Frank hugged Gerard's arm tighter. "Sir?"

"Yes?" 

"How much do I mean to you?" Frank asked him, resting his head on the side of Gerard's arm.

"Oh god, much more than words can ever say, trust me, Princess" Gerard replied.

Frank smiled. "I like it when you call me that"

"I know"

Frank sat up a little, turning his head to look at Gerard before he grinned, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Tonight, i want you to get a really nice hotel with a nice bed"

"Uh huh?"

Frank giggled before whispering to him again. "And make love to me"

Gerard let out a heavy breath, looking deep into the greenery of Frank's eyes. "Really?"

Frank bit his lip and nodded. "Yup"

"Okay" Gerard said, with a slight smile. 

"You're the best at it, me and your wife are lucky people" Frank grinned.

"Frankie, don't... don't mention her and sex in the same.. sentence, it's-it's just.." But he stopped with a sigh. 

"Oh. I get it" Frank said. "I was the one who destroyed the marriage, I know"

"Baby- I wouldn't swap you for my old life" Gerard told him. "If i had the choice of getting my life back or be with my precious boy, I'd choose the second" 

Frank smiled. "You really mean that?" 

"Of course" Gerard told him, wanting to stroke his hair. 

"And i don't really want to run away from you, it's not like I'd have life even if i did" Frank said. "It would be horrible having no money and being alone. Is that really what happens to kids like me if they ran away from someone like you?"

Gerard sucked in a breath, needing to lie in hopes of decreases of the possibility of Frank leaving him. "Yeah"

"I'd hate that" Frank sighed, looking at his lap. 

"Hmm" 

"But it's okay" Frank told him. "Because I love you"

\---

Finally, finally the trip was over faster than Gerard expected and he was so glad. For him it was a boring experience and the only feeling of excitement was seeing the large shark tank, seeing Frank happy and in his usual childish mood and when they had watched the sea lion show. It was a good show, and the sea lions did some pretty excellent tricks. It was just a pain sat on a plastic chair for nearly an hour with Frank constantly asking to sit on his knee. Gerard had refused that of course, i mean, they were in public and he didn't think that dads normally let their teenage sons sit on their laps. He just let Frank cuddle up to him as much as he could with the armrest inbetween them. 

After that, they just looked around for the rest of the aquarium. There weren't just fish there it seemed as they had ventured into a whole room dedicated to spiders. At first, Gerard was a little hesitant to go in there because the thought of spiders just made him shiver. It wasn't like he was scared of them, because he wasn't, they just gave him the creeps. But Frank just skipped in, pressing his nose to one of the displays in where a tarantula just laid there, possibly staring back at the boy who looked so eager to see him. The teen even popped his head up this tank where you crawled underneath, stood up and could be surrounded by glass but see another perspective of a spider tank. But luckily Frank chose not to stay in the spider room for long. 

Other than that, Gerard just found everything plain boring. Frank had the time of his life though, skipping around and ticking off the animals on his list. At one point, he had found the tortoise family and just sat there. He sat with his legs crossed just gazing at the poor family of tortoises. Frank was probably sat there for ten minutes, but for Gerard it seemed ages. The man just wondered around the rest of the room as Frank did that, checking out the crabs and sea snails. It took Frank a while to finally just stand up again, joining Gerard in scanning around. Gerard didn't bother with questions. Mostly because he knew that it would involve Frank's parents and family life. 

At the end, Frank was happy to hand in his sheet for whatever the prize was. Gerard guessed it would be shitty, and really, it was in all honesty. A bag with a bouncy ball, yoyo, some sweets, notepad and a pen. Things that Gerard could easily buy for under five dollars, but it was keeping Frank happy, so it was okay. And of course Frank insisted that they buy things from the gift shop, and all Frank bought was a packet of erasers in the shape of sea animals and a braided bracelet with a 'Nemo fish' on it. At least it was saving Gerard some money, so he internally thanked Frank for not buying the whole store. Though he was tempted to smack the back of Frank's head when the teen put on the bracelet on the same wrist as his 'Sir' bracelet was, right in front of the cashier when they finished buying. 

And now, it was the process of walking back to the car and setting off. But annoyance was building up in Gerard's body and shooting into his mind as Frank bounced the ball along as they walked. Everything seemed to set him off today, and he couldn't understand his own mood swings. He was thirty five, he shouldn't be swinging from one emotion to the next. And every bounce that the ball made and every movement of Frank's hands added to this rage in him. He hadn't taken any of his anger management pills in a while, so yes, the emotion was much more dominant recently. 

"Frank, stop it" Gerard muttered. 

"Stop what?" Frank asked, keeping his eye on the ball.

"Bouncing that fucking ball" Gerard said through gritted teeth. 

"But it's a bouncy ball, that's what they're meant to do" Frank stated.

"Frank, don't be smart with me" 

"Don't be an asshole with me" Frank snapped back. "You're so grouchy, you old man"

"Just give me the ball or stop bouncing it" Gerard said, stopping them both in the middle of the car park.

"But I want to bounce it, you can't stop me" Frank sassed, holding it and crossing his arms. 

"Frank Junior" Gerard said sternly, hoping to trigger something. 

Frank looked shocked and he scowled. "Don't fucking call me that" and then he started bouncing it again, still frowning at Gerard as he did so. 

Gerard's frustration told him to reach out, catching the ball in mid-bounce. He stuffed it in his pocket, looking up to see Frank with his fists by his side and pouting. 

"Give me my ball" Frank demanded.

"No" 

Frank let out a frustrated scream, reaching forward to punch Gerard in the arm, hard. That was a trigger for most of Gerard's fury as he looked at Frank, steam metaphorically coming from him. The teen already looked half frightened to death as he was trapped under Gerard's intense glare. Gerard reached forward, grabbing Frank's bicep in a harsh grip and began tugging him towards the car while Frank struggled against the fierce grip. 

"Sir, You're hurting me" 

But Gerard didn't care, not at that moment at all. He was furious, in his mind, he had to make sure Frank learned a lesson to never hit him. He wasn't actually sure what punishment to give Frank, but he felt the need to. Sure he had let Frank punch and kick him in the past, but Gerard was mad, and he decided he didn't want Frank to hit him ever again. In Gerard's mind, he was the controlling, dominant one, and Frank was his submissive and sometimes obedient lover. Never did Gerard want to the one who felt lesser, even when he felt bad for Frank, he always knew he had authority over Frank. Even if it wasn't official, it was Gerard's way. 

Once they got to the car, Gerard opened the back door, throwing Frank in before Pea could run out. He slammed the door shut, the last sight being Frank's fearful and shaken face. Gerard went around to the driver's side and got in himself. He acted as if Frank wasn't there as he started the engine and put in his seat belt. 

"Sir, I'm sorry" Frank said from behind. "I'm really sorry"

Gerard set off, ignoring Frank's pleas. 

"I love you" Frank whispered. "Please don't hurt me, please"

"I won't hurt you" Gerard reassured him. 

Frank sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve and picking the dog up to cuddle her.

"Stop crying" Gerard told him as he looked in the mirror above and saw that Frank's tears were falling down his face.

"Sorry" Frank whispered.

\---

As soon as they arrived in the hotel room, Gerard placed down Sweet Pea and chucked their luggage on the floor next to the bed. He didn't give Frank any time to do anything before he turned on him, looking at him with vicious eyes.

Frank recoiled, shrinking. "So? What are you going to do?" 

Gerard narrowed his eyes, thinking about it. 

Frank raised his brows. "You gonna hit me? Spank me? Touch me? Or you gonna put me in the corner?"

Gerard nodded. "Yes"

"What?"

"Sit in the corner" Gerard demanded softly. 

"No-i'm... I'm not eight" Frank frowned.

"Frank, go sit in the fucking corner" Gerard hissed. 

Frank stepped back, looking back at the corner before peering at Gerard with a look that was filled with annoyance, hesitant and threatened. But the boy did as he was told, walking slowly over to the grey corner and sunk down onto the floor. He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them, staring at Gerard.

"How long do i have to sit here?" Frank asked . 

"Until I say so" Gerard told him, hearing Frank huff. "I'm going to take a shower" 

"Whatever" Frank muttered. 

Gerard turned away, taking off his blazer and placing it on the bed. Reaching down, he unzipped a bag so that he could take out his pyjama pants and new underwear. But along with that he also got out Frank's teddy that was in there. He turned around, throwing it towards Frank, who smiled a little and held it close to him.

Gerard went into the bathroom, but not closing the door so that if Frank moved, Gerard would know. Right now he was just moving the bear's paws with his fingers, as if he was dancing with it. 

The man got undressed, letting everything fall to the floor. He took off his watch, resting it on the sink before he turned on the shower, letting the warm drops fall down in such quick succession. Once it was at the right temperature, his fingers grazed his soft skin along his hips before he pushed down his boxers, stepping out of them once they pooled around his ankles. 

One thing about the shower this time was that because Frank was in view, and the man stood there in hotness, naked, he couldn't help but see images of Frank being in there too. He wished Frank was naked, with wetness making his skin shine and his tattoos to stand out. He hadn't taken any showers with Frank for a while but he wished that they did more. The sight of a wet and undressed Frank was the best, and he just wanted more of it. But he was confined to the corner, so at that moment, it was also disappointing for Gerard. He wanted Frank, to see all of his body again. 

Maybe after the shower, he thought to himself. But he tried not to think about such racy things as he squirted some shampoo in his hands, spreading it through two hands before lathering it in his bleached blond locks. Sometimes he forgot he had blond hair, and he wished that he could have his natural black back. But with that hair colour, his identity was more open and it reminded him of his old life with his wife and daughter. It wasn't just his own hairstyle that he missed, it was Frank's as well. He missed the long side fringe and the bleached and shaved sides. The unique hairstyle that Gerard had been intrigued by. But He guessed that Frank's messy, black hair was still good, some of his fringe still covered a little of eye. 

He washed himself for a while, sometimes drawing his eyes over to Frank, who still sat there curled up in a ball. Gerard thought about his original thoughts of Frank, his body. Frank looked innocent and adorable half the time, and Gerard was the only person who saw the sexual side to them. But really, Frank wasn't a sexual person at all. Sure, he tempted Gerard and seduced him before but that was only when he either wanted something or back in the days of Frank being this rebel teen. But Gerard didn't see that, to him, Frank was always ready to be sexual and he blamed Frank for most of his sexual urges. 

He dried himself, letting the towel slide along his wet skin and absorb the drips of water. All he had to put on were his boxers and pyjama bottoms, so he didn't have to fully dry himself. And he only gave his hair a few run throughs with a smaller towel before he decided it was enough. 

He walked in the room with these sexual urges that sparked once he set his eyes on Frank. And he felt like he was looking down at his prey. Gerard smirked darkly at him, causing Frank to fidget as the boy looked right back at him.

Gerard walked closer to him, smiling at him sweetly before he crouched down to be eye level with him. Frank bit his lip, looking small. 

"Hey" Gerard whispered.

"Hi" Frank whispered back, sounding cautious.

Gerard brought his hands to Frank's, holding them softly before he stood up, giving Frank the illusion that the man was going to help him up. But no, Gerard just pulled Frank to his knees and smiled down at him. 

He ran his hands through Frank's hair. "Why don't suck my dick, hmm?" 

Frank nodded weakly, bringing his hands up Gerard's pants. Gerard patted his head softly as Frank hooked his fingers in, pulling them down to Gerard's thighs. Next came his underwear and he heard Frank gulp, looking up at him before looking back down. 

And the soft strokes in Frank's hair turned into grips as Gerard felt the boy's mouth around him. 

*** (May be triggering for some)

They were back again, behind his back. He could feel the horror and his future pain creeping up his spine, shaking him. He stared right ahead though, the knife clenched in his hands, his daughter's blood dripping off of it and onto the ground. Ahead of him, was the presence of his wife. His wife dressed in black silk, lacy lingerie awaiting on her body. The dark lace tempted him forward, the sexual wants filling in his eyes as he let his body walk towards his wife. She was smiling, sliding her hands over herself and throwing her hair behind her shoulders. 

When Gerard reached her, he grinned, feeling good to be in her presence. His free hand slid under her silk coat, feeling the soft skin of her pale waist. Bare and flawless. She kissed him softly, her bright red lipstick transferring onto his lips and he felt so alive. He was content in the way her delicate hands ran up his chest and rested on his shoulders. His own hand was feeling her, getting used to all the curves he had missed, her breasts, her hips, her thighs. They were all right there and he was so satisfied to be feeling all again. She hummed against his lips, wrapping her arms around him. 

Lindsay pulled away, smiling at him with love and whispered in a gentle voice. "Touch me, Gerard. I know you miss me"

And Gerard did, reaching down to her thighs, skimming her inner thigh gently before he pressed up, so that his fingers were touching the soft fabric of her panties. She was already wet, he could feel it and all he had to do was push away the fabric before he slipped his fingers in, humming at the wet and warm heat that surrounded his fingers. Her breath was on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes as his fingers moved faster inside her. She moaned softly against his ear, and Gerard shivered, glad to be hearing it again.

But he found himself turning crazy, his mind fuzzing before he seemed to lose all of his emotion again. He slipped his fingers out, and his knife arm was raised.

And her scream hurt his ears as it hit his ear drum, waking him up in an instant.

And god he was sweating, panting too. His hair stuck to his forehead as he tried to get his mind together again. 

He could feel an arm laying loosely on his waist, and he looked down, seeing Frankie cuddled up with him. Gerard's own hand was gently gripping Frank's bicep and his other arm trapped under Frank's body. He saw that were naked, and he instantly remembered the sex. Gerard sighed, feeling so uncomfortable that he had a dream about having fingering his wife while he had Frank pressed against him. But he felt guilty for knowing that in his dream, he had killed his daughter then his wife. Those dreams, they were mentally killing him and he couldn't handle it. 

He was scared of becoming an insomniac, but he didn't want the dreams that haunted him, he just wanted sleep to go fast like it always did, with an occasional wacky dream. He hated this, he hated all of it. 

Why, oh why. He thought to himself. Did the world really despite Gerard that much?

He just wanted to be with Frank, that's all he wanted. But it was at an extent that the dreams began to inspire ways of them being together forever. 

He could just image it, Frank's dead body covered in blood and Gerard kissing him softly before he stabbed himself in the heart. 

And that idea scared him. Made him scared of himself that he could think that. Was he so traumatized with the loss of his old life that he considered killing Frank and committing suicide? 

But he let those dark thoughts slide, snuggling up to Frank before he dared to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated. What are your thoughts? Hope this story isn't going to shit


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buena Vista in Colorado is where I'm from.

***  
Martin scribbled things down on a notepad, frowning to himself and tapping his feet. It was about three o'clock and Gerard was just desperate to go home to Frank, who he had trusted walking home on his own. But he had warned Frank that if it was evident he had done anything to try and leave for future sake, he'd get the biggest punishment of his life. And that was enough for Frank to nod, and let Gerard call him a 'good boy'. He knew that whenever he praised Frank, with kisses or calling him a good boy or 'that's my princess' that Frank would just melt and obey him. So, he trusted that Frank left school and immediately went home. And with all the things Gerard had threatened him with, it was unlikely that he was to try anything.

It was actually Wednesday as Gerard sat in the large, dark office, sat in a cushioned chair which was in front of Martin's desk. Martin sat at it, a serious expression on his face as he wrote down things Gerard didn't know off. They hadn't talked much since Gerard arrived, it was just Martin giving him a cup of coffee and biscuit. The only thing Martin had asked him on or even talked to him about was Frankie, and if he was okay. Gerard had said yes of course. It looked to Gerard that Martin was just mainly concerned about Frank and not whether Gerard wanted to know about how his family was. He thought, as he tapped his fingers on the chair's arm rest that he should just go ahead, interrupt Martin's writing and ask him questions. He thought that's what the man had asked him over for. To discuss important things, and to Gerard that meant knowing of his wife, daughter and family were doing just fine and not going into shock. He was just letting his eyes wonder around the room, staring at all the old paintings of war and Victorian women framed in golden frames. He felt disturbed at the moose-heads up on the wall, because he had a feeling they were real and that didn't sit right with him.

He centred his eyes back on the man in front of him, his greying hair and navy blue suit. Gerard took in a breath, sitting up in the chair. He wanted what he wanted and he knew that soon Frank would be walking home, and he just wanted to see him as soon as possible. 

"Martin" Gerard said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" Martin said, lifting his head.

"How are my family?" Gerard asked him.

"I told you, they're fine. Of course, they're incredibly worried. Your wife, she's especcially concerned. She believes it's her fault that you disappeared" Martin informed.

Gerard fell back in his chair, feeling guilty. God, did she really believe it was all her fault? He just wished he could tell her that of course it wasn't her fault. It was Greg's and it was his also. "God" 

Martin shook his head. "Ain't gonna help you in this incident" 

"But-okay, and how is my daughter?" Gerard asked. "I love her so much, but..."

"Hey, i don't know nothin' about your child, man" Martin interrupted. "She's five, it's hard to spy and find information on a five year old"

Gerard frowned. "She's four"

Martin shook his head. "Five now"

Gerard sighed, rubbing his head. "Fucks sake"

"Hmm"

"God, i miss them both, but i love Frank so much" Gerard muttered. "But it's not like they'll ever want to see me again. Not after what I've done"

"They might not. But at least Frankie is safe" Martin stated.

Gerard frowned but nodded. "Yeah, at least I have him all to myself"

"And at least Frank seems happy and you treat him nicely" Martin said 

"Yes..."

"That boy has always been so happy and cheery, he's such an angel" Martin told him. "God through all he's been through, and he still seems so happy, what a boy"

Gerard nodded. 

"Death of his parents, whore of an aunt and all those men who've took advantage of him in the past. Poor boy has probably been used a sex object for the past two years" Martin rambled.

"I'm sorry-what?" Gerard choked.

Martin raised a brow. "Oh"

"What do you mean he's been... used?" Gerard breathed. 

"I thought he would have told you" Martin said. "Well, how do you think he got all them tattoos at an early age? Ain't no man gonna tattoo a fifteen year old"

Gerard shook his head. "That's- and you didn't fucking do anything?"

Martin shrugged. "Hey man, I couldn't could I? And we think it's not just the tattoo people he's done favours for" 

Gerard put his head in his hands. "For fucks sake. That little shit, why hasn't he informed me on this?" 

"I don't know" Martin muttered. "He'll open up to you. But i can see why it's happened to him, he's an attractive boy with a dumb brain"

Gerard scowled. "Excuse me?" 

"Look, I'm just sayin'. Innocent, delicate little boy with the face of an angel, it's boun' to happen. Especially if he's so interested in 'older men' and had been desperate for a sugar daddy" Martin told him. "You know how many men there are out there who hate the gays but wouldn't mind a little twinkie like Frankie to suck their dicks?"

"Please-stop... i can't" Gerard muttered shaking his head. 

"I know you love him. But admit it, you've taken advantage of him, probably borderline raped him, told him to suck your dick before" Martin said, staring intensely.

"No-i would never" Gerard denied. "I love Frankie. And i mean, he's mine you know? He's let me done loads of things to him that he loved"

Martin narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Sexual things?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded. 

"You're not the only man he's been with, you understand. Sure, You're the only one he's ever loved and who's ever loved him, but Frankie has had other men who he's let do 'loads of things that he loved' some of it consensual but he's been molested and raped before" Martin told him and Gerard can't handle it. 

"I thought it was just Greg" Gerard muttered.

"That was durin' you and Frank's relationship. Before you and him, yeah, bad shit happened. But he fell so deep in love with you that he wouldn't let any other man near him"

Gerard nodded. "He doesn't seem sensitive to sexual things that much"

"Because he trusted you" Martin said. "He knew that you would never molest or rape him"

"Well-well I haven't" Gerard stammered, but something inside him told him that he was lying.

"Good" Martin nodded.

"I think-that I need to go now" Gerard informed him, standing up from his chair. "It was good to see you again, but Frankie is waiting for me back at home"

"Ah yes, I understand" Martin said. "Well, I'll see you whenever, Gerard"

Gerard smiled, but just wanted to get out. "Goodbye, Martin"

\---

When Gerard walked up the stairs of the patio, he was relieved to see that the lights were on in the house and the handle showed evidence of the door being unlocked. He knew that he could trust Frank, and he actually felt proud of him for obeying his orders. He smirked to himself as he thought that he could possibly give Frank a reward, do something he liked in order to show how much Gerard appreciated Frank being good. He was definitely going to give Frank the cookies he had bought on the way, they were Frank's favourite cookies. But the teen hadn't had any in a while because Gerard only let him have them if he was good, but he hadn't been for the past few days so the man had restricted Frank from them. So, lucky for Frank, He was going to get to eat them again.

He liked to reward Frank when he was good, because he liked seeing Frank's content face whenever he was awarded. The rewards varied from cookies(or over treats) to colouring books and lip gloss to sucking on Frank's hips and thighs or whatever else Frank wanted sex-wise if Gerard was up for it. The only thing that Frank requested that Gerard wasn't too sure on was when Frank asked the older man to eat him out. And Gerard was a little disturbed at first, because yes, He was good at his tongue and he had eaten Lindsey out many times before but that was a vagina, not an ass. 

But Gerard did try it, because he felt like really rewarding Frank. It was in the shower, with Frank pressed to wall with his back facing the man, and Well, Gerard dropped down to his knees and just went for it. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, it wasn't anything like pussy, but it wasn't the worst. But he loved the reaction he got from Frank, who moaned erratically and consistently, scraping at the walls with his fingers. The face that Gerard saw when the boy looked down at him, twisting his head a little was glorious. His hair was matted to his forehead, his face was wet and his eyes were going out of focus, his wet lips open as noises fell from them.

Gerard was glad to just open the door, so easily with a smile. "Frankie?"

When he laid eyes on Frank, he wasn't alone. He sat on the floor, legs crossed next to a teenager, fluffy brown hair and a bandanna styled into it. Books laid open in front of them, and so did notebooks, which they had been writing in. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the two boys, who looked up at him. The brunette looked slightly scared of him and shuffled awkwardly while Frank gave him a look as if to say 'problem?'

"Hey Dad, this is Ryan" Frank said, pointing to him. 

Gerard held onto the door, keeping open. "Lovely to meet you, Ryan"

Ryan smiled unsurely. "Um, same"

"What are you doing?" Gerard questioned, mainly targeted at Frank.

"I invited him around to study, we're working on a project together" Frank explained.

"Well, that's great and all. But, it would be good if, Ryan, you left" Gerard smiled. "Me and Frankie are busy and I'm making dinner soon, so"

"Oh, yeah, um... I'll get going" Ryan said, and began closing his textbooks and notebooks, holding them to his chest. 

Frank stood up with him, smiling at him. "See you later, Ryan"

Ryan nodded before picking up his bag, and began to work towards the door, looking uncomfortable. "Um, goodbye Frankie's dad"

"Goodbye, Ryan. Great to meet you" Gerard said to him with false positivity and shut the door behind him once the brunette left. 

Gerard placed his hands on his hips and raised his brows at Frank. "Did I say you could invite him around?"

Frank looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Sir. I just wanted to have a friend around for a bit. I'm sorry"

Gerard sighed. "Just- It's fine... just, It's risky is all"

"I know, I'm sorry" Frank whispered.

"Stop apologising, It's okay" Gerard told him, walking towards him, he got the bag of cookies and showed them to Frank.

Frank beamed. "Thank you Sir. But i thought I've been bad?"

Gerard bit his lip and lifted his hand up to stroke Frank's hair. "You have, but I'm letting you off just this once. I've been feeling bad recently, and you deserve it" 

Frank looked up at him with a big eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, princess" Gerard smiled, pulling him for a hug. "Can't handle you hating me, and i love you so much" 

Frank's hair tickled the bottom of Gerard's chin as he giggled, burying his face in Gerard's chest. "I love you too, Sir"

Gerard grabbed Frank's face and held it gently in his hands, kissing his forehead. "So what did you do at school today?"

"Um, we did some more art today and then we're doing a project in English" Frank told him. 

"I see"

"But the problem with the project is that we have to write about our parents or guardian" Frank explained. 

"Ah, that's an issue"

"But I'll still write about you, just make it seem like you're my dad" Frank said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Gerard smiled, stroking his hair again.

"You're being so nice to me" Frank pointed out.

"Is that an issue?" Gerard frowned, tucking Frank's hair behind his ear.

"No just..." Frank mumbled. "Why?" 

Gerard sighed. "Baby, listen. I just, I get mad easily okay and I get so stressed and i take it out on you, which is so so bad, but sweetheart, I love you so much"

Frank sucked in his lips, but smiled after. "You really love me? With all your heart?"

"Baby, you know i love you more than anything in the whole world. You're my will to live and to breathe" Gerard whispered, holding Frank's hands. "But I don't deserve you because you're so amazing and adorable and I'm just a grouchy old man"

Frankie giggled, holding their conjoined hands to his own chest. "It's true, but i love you. I understand that I'm naughty and i need to be punished sometimes"

Gerard didn't know how to feel at that statement, but he was just glad that Frank wasn't attacking him and making him the bad guy. "Just... maybe you can be a good boy for a while, don't you want to make me happy?" 

Frank bit his lip as Gerard leaned in, brushing his ears with his lips. "Make daddy happy?" 

Gerard pulled away, seeing Frank blush but then nodded. "I will. I'll be good for you"

Gerard smiled. "That's my boy"

Frank smiled as well, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and pressed their lips together.

Gerard pulled away after and just grinned happily at him, staring at his features. The green of his eyes that glistened and the shape of them, round and beautifully doe eyed. His eyelashes fluttered and his pink lips, the ones that Gerard loved so much were formed in a cheeky grin, his lip ring catching the light. And his chin, which Gerard had always been fascinated by and he didn't know why, it stood out to him, the way it was slightly round but looked perfect for Frank's face. Whenever he just appreciated Frank's face he would just melt and shrivel at how gorgeous he was, so pretty and perfect. 

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips and gently rubbed at them. "Look at my beautiful boy. So fucking pretty, baby"

Frank bit his lip. "Thank you"

"What do want for dinner?" Gerard asked, letting go of him.

"Um, maybe just hot dogs?" Frank suggested.

"Yeah, that could work" Gerard nodded, walking to the kitchen. "So, could I ask you a question?"

He thought about discreetly asking Frank about the other men he had done favours for, but he was scared that he would trigger something in Frank, and that maybe the boy didn't want to remember the tramua. So, perhaps if he asked in a more innocent way, without straight forward asking. 

"Sure" Frank shrugged, sitting on one of the counter island chairs.

" So, you know what you're really good at?" Gerard smirked, getting a cup out of the cupboard. 

"Yeah?" 

"you're talented at blowing me, you know" Gerard said, grinning at him. 

Frank blushed and looked to the floor. "Thanks"

"How come you were so good at?" Gerard questioned, pouring some juice into the cup. "I remember the first one you gave to me"

Frank pressed his lips together and frowned at the floor. "Dunno. Guess I just... knew what to do"

Gerard nodded. "Ah, Okay" putting a straw in the cup. 

"And handjobs, you're good at that" Gerard pointed out, handing Frank the cup. 

But Frank frowned at him. "I'm not just good at sex, I'm useful in more things other than sex"

"Oh, baby I know, I didn't mean it like that" Gerard said, immediately feeling guilty. "You're good at other stuff as well"

"Like what?" Frank said, raising his eyebrow.

"Like... Like colouring, that's a good one. Um, you could play the guitar really good" Gerard said, smiling.

"Yeah, but i can't anymore" Frank mumbled.

"And Um, oh, you can do cartwheels! Lots of people can't do that" Gerard pointed out. 

Frank sighed. "I guess" sipping his drink. "But I'm mainly only useful for sex"

Gerard shook his head. "Well, you are. But you're more than just that"

"yeah, I suppose" Frank mumbled, playing with the straw. "Can i ask you a question now?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Gerard smiled.

"Will we ever go back to Jersey?" Frank asked, biting his lip.

Gerard stopped as he opened the bowl cupboard and looked at him. "Why would we?" 

Frank shrugged. "Just wondering. Well, I mean I miss it I guess"

"I don't, i'd hate to go back to my old life, I like it here with just me and you" Gerard told him, resuming his actions. 

"Same" Frank muttered, though Gerard had the speculation that he was lying.

He didn't blame him, he felt like he would hate living with himself, but he didn't want to start something, he wanted to keep things sweet between them so that Frank would be on his side. Whenever was good with him, he'd allow Gerard to do more things with him, and he didn't have to deal with Frank crying. Keeping him up at night. Because for Gerard, he couldn't sleep when Frank cried at night, and so without Frank crying he would be able to sleep faster. Frank wouldn't insult him and Gerard would get cuddles and get kiss him. So even though he could use Frank's contentment for sex, it was also handy for sleep and just holding him in his arms. 

Gerard cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking. Maybe I'll take you to the shops at the weekend, and we can buy you something"

"really? Yeah, i'd love to" Frank beamed. 

"Thought I'd treat you" Gerard smiled. 

" Why?" Frank wondered, furrowing his brows a little. 

"Because i love you, and i think because I've been so mean and scary, you deserve it" Gerard said. "Yeah?" 

"Okay" 

"Good"

"Am I allowed to eat a cookie now? I really want one" 

"Sure"

***

"Okay, so... this one is a sad man who no know one likes" Frank said, holding Gerard's middle finger. "And he doesn't like being lonely. But one day he meets someone"

Frank grabbed the index finger and pulled them apart a little. " So this one is a beautiful women who is accepting of everyone and she runs into Sad Man"

"And they talk and meet, and Sad Man asks the woman for her number because he has a crush on her. And she says yes!" Frank said, wiggling the fingers. "So they go on lots and lots of dates, and then, and then, they fall in love with each other. 

He put the two fingers together and made a kiss noise. "And they're both happy that they have some one, and one day they have sex" he put the fingers together and apart repeatedly and put on small grunts. 

"Do they get married?" Gerard asked him

"Yup" Frank nodded, putting them together. "But this one comes along" he said, pinching Gerard's little finger. "And Sad Man falls in love with him instead, so then that's goodbye for pretty girl and true love for Little and Sad Man"

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "So I'm guessing I'm Sad Man, my wife is Pretty Girl and you're Little?" 

Frank giggled. "Yup" 

Gerard smiled, kissing his head and letting his hand out of Frank's grasp. "And excuse me, but i did have lots of people that liked me before I met Lindsey"

"Sure" Frank giggled. "Oh, by the way. I want to ask a question"

"Go on then"

Frank smirked, then sat up more in the bed, twisting his body to straddle Gerard's lap. Gerard widened his eyes but held Frank's hips. "Can i go to Ryan's house on Friday after school?"

Gerard frowned. "No"

Frank huffed, placing his hands on Gerard's chest. "I think you should let me"

"I don't know, Frank. It's risky" Gerard muttered, watching Frank's hand travel down. 

"But i really, really want to go. Ryan really wants me to" Frank whispered, putting on innocent eyes and started tapping the inside of Gerard's thighs. "Don't you agree I deserve to hang out with a friend?"

"Frank..." Gerard breathed as Frank's fingers came near to his crotch. 

"Please, he's my best friend. I haven't had one in a while" Frank went on. "I'll behave for two weeks, if you let me. I'll let you fuck me right now, if you do and I'll suck you off when i get home, In a way of saying thank you"

Gerard grunted, giving in as Frank's fingers sweeped over his crotch and the boy's words persuaded. "Okay, okay fine. You can go"

Frank removed his fingers and grinned. "Thank you, Sir" 

Gerard grabbed his face, pulling their faces together and kissed Frank hard, immediately sticking his tongue in. Frank groaned against his lips and kissed back, running his hands over Gerard's buttons before slowly unbuttoning them. Gerard led the kiss this time of course, because he didn't want it being sloppy and uneven like whenever Frank tried controlling the kiss. Gerard ran his fingers gently through Frank's hair as he kissed him, feeling Frank pant in need into his mouth. Frank still tasted mildly like tomato sauce from the hot dogs they ate, but he didn't really mind. 

Frank pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He then quickly grabbed at Gerard's shirt, pushing it off and throwing somewhere. Frank licked his lips, staring at Gerard in concupiscence and passion before leaning forward, licking at Gerard's chest. Gerard groaned, watching Frank's tongue travel up and down and to the side, and already Gerard's arousel was increased. He could feel his erection against the edge of the boy's butt. 

"God, baby" Gerard muttered. "Fucking shit"

Frank whimpered against his chest, reaching down to tug his pyjama bottoms down (the ones from his flannel PJs) but they stopped at his thighs due to Frank straddling Gerard. Grabbing Gerard's hand, he placed his other the straining erection that was covered by the boy's car patterned boxers that looked like something a 6 year old boy would wear. And that disturbed Gerard just a bit, but he was horny he tried not to pay much attention. 

"Touch me, Sir" Frank whispered. "Come on and make me feel good"

Gerard bit his lip, and instead of just rubbing his slipped his hand inside of Frank's boxers and wrapped a hand around Frank's dick. He hadn't really properly touched his dick before so it was a strange feeling but Frank moaned instantly at the touch, so Gerard just braved to move his hand up and down. Frank's head fell onto Gerard's shoulder where he gasped and whimpered. It felt weird to touch someone else's dick, especially because Frank was smaller than Gerard and a little less thick. And oh, he was touching another dick. And he didn't really like how gay he seemed at that moment, but he carried on anyways. 

Frank's head fell back, and Gerard saw a face of pure bliss. Frank's head was tilted back, his wet and seductive mouth was open, moans leaking from it and his hair was everywhere, getting in his eyes. Gerard had to bite his lip at how gorgeous Frank looked like that, furrowing his brows at the pleasure. The boy brought his head back, staring at Gerard as noises escaped him.

Gerard let go of him, licking his lips and ran his hand up Frank's chest, fingering at the tattoos and breathing heavily. "Baby, god, I want to fuck you"

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Yes please" and he got off of Gerard's lap, pulling down his pants and underwear, kicking them off the bed before he grabbed for Gerard's belt. 

Gerard helped him get it off, and once it was removed, Frank went straight for pulling down Gerard's slacks and boxers at the same time, sliding them off. He then reached for Gerard's socks, slipping them off. At that point they were both naked and seeing Frank naked was a whole gift. The older man got to see Frank's beautiful body and all the ink imprinted onto him. Frank bit his lip, laying down and spreading his legs.

"Wait, no" Frank said suddenly, and he sat up again. "Wanna ride you" and with that, he pushed himself up to rest in Gerard's lap again. 

"Yeah, yeah okay" Gerard breathed, reaching over to grab lube. 

"I love riding you, It's my favourite position" Frank told him, holding Gerard's shoulders. 

Gerard smiled. "Same, baby boy" 

"c'mon" Frank breathed impatiently. "Want you to fuck me right now"

"I need to prep you first, angel" Gerard chuckled. "Okay"

" Okay, yeah. I like it when you it when you finger me too" Frank breathed out as Gerard spread lube over two fingers. 

Gerard placed the bottle down beside him, and wrapped an arm around Frank's waist. "Come on baby, up" 

Frank lifted his hips up a little, giving Gerard some room to press his fingers against Frank's hole, teasing it and circling the entrance, causing Frank to whine.

"Sir..."

"Quiet" Gerard warned, pressing then again. 

Frank breathed against his neck but gasped with a choke once Gerard started to push his fingers in. They went in pretty smoothly due to Gerard's lubed up fingers and Frank's already stretched hole. Frank's nails dug into his skin as The man's fingers travelled further up into the walls of Frank. Gerard sighed at the soft velvet of his insides, pressing against the softness. Gerard moved his lips from the side of Frank's head to his head, where he pushed Frank away from his shoulder and just took his time to kiss Frank's face. His eyes, nose, cheeks and forehead as he moved his fingers in search of the boy's prostate. He had to push Frank down a little until he found himself rubbing It, and hearing Frank keen and moan once it was touched. For a while Gerard just spent rubbing at his prostate and scissoring until Frank's hands were grabbinh desperately at his shoulders.

"Oh Sir, please" Frank breathed. "I'm fine, just fuck me" 

"You sure?" Gerard asked with a smirk, teasing him.

Frank nodded his head. "C'mon, I want you so bad"

"Right, okay" Gerard said, slipping out his fingers. He grabbed the lube again, passing it to Frank. "Come on baby, lube me up"

Frank grabbed it off of him, unscrewing the cap with tongue poking out. Once he had gotten it off, he dolopped some onto his fingers and palm, wrapping his small hand around Gerard's cock. He worked the lube on, rubbing smoothly and making sure to get every part of it. Soon, he was done putting it all on and decided to wipe the excess lube on his hand onto Gerard's chest, giggling. 

Then, Frank lifted himself up, getting a good hold of Gerard's cock in his hands before he guided it against his hole to help Gerard. Once the tip was resting gently against the loose muscle, Frank let go, and held onto Gerard's shoulders for leverage as he began to sink down onto the man's length. Even though they had prepped and used lube, Frank still cringed in pain as he worked himself down. Gerard placed his hands delicately on The boy's hips as he was soon fully seated onto Gerard's cock. Frank panted a few times before he blew his fringe out of the way.

" You ready?" Gerard asked him for reassurance.

"Yeah" Frank breathed. "Always ready for you"

Gerard nodded, smoothingly rubbing his thumbs over the birds on Frank's hips as the boy lifted himself up, and lowered down again in a whisper of a moan. Frank's hands still held onto Gerard's shoulders in support of moving up and down. Gerard's grip on Frank's waist also helped with the soft leverage. Gerard groaned as Frank lifted up again, and down. Gerard desperately wanted to find Frank's prostate so that he could hear the best of the noises the boy made. Because Frank's sex noises were the best, something that belonged in porn perhaps. But Gerard only wanted him to be able to hear Frank's noises, because Frank was his now. 

Frank made a rhythm and was soon bouncing up and down on Gerard's lap in frantic motions, groans coming from him. Gerard thrusted his own hips up to meet with the teen's and moaned at the pleasure shooting through him. Frank's nails were digging into the man's skin, probably breaking it as he gripped tightly, pushing himself up with them. Gerard wanted to take Frank's hands off but was hesitant because he wasn't sure where he was to put them and he could see that it was easier for Frank at this point. Frank's lips were already falling open again even though his spot had not been touched yet, but Gerard was well on his way to finding it.

Once it was located, Frank yelped and shut his eyes tight. The older man was used to being able to find it, and could easily be aiming for it with every time. It was almost a nightly procedure, to have sex so Gerard was almost an expert with Frank's body. He loved the sex, and it meant a lot to him. It made him feel so much better and it was the only time where Frank was the most submissive and did what Gerard wanted him to do. Other than that, Frank had the recent tendency to rebel against Gerard and disobey him. Of course Gerard didn't like this idea of Frank rebelling and doing whatever he wanted, to Gerard, he was the one to look after Frank and no way was the boy having all the freedom in the world. He remembered times when Frank easily obeyed him and did whatever the old man said, but Frank had evolved. Gerard didn't see it, but Frank had grown, and had become miserable. The misery inside The boy seemed to increase every day.

And even in the intimate moments they engaged in, like that moment then, Frank always had a light in his eye that was struggling to work, like an almost blown out light bulb settled in his eyes, just waiting to blow and leave Frank forever. 

But Frank was talented with his emotions.

Frank panted and let out his usual high pitched noises as he opened his eyes again, staring at Gerard and keeping the same intense gaze as before. Gerard groaned, tilting his own head back before he made eye contact with Frank again, seeing some of the boy's hair fall in front of his eyes. Gerard reached up, tucking the hair behind Frank's ear and kept doing so as little strands still fell loose. Soon, when he tucked them behind, he dragged his fingers to Frank's open mouth and slipped them in, groaning when Frank began sucking on them.

And as Frank came, and let Gerard flip him onto his back, thrusting in quickly, Frank held his breath.

"Shit" Gerard muttered as he still held onto Frank's hips. "God, I fucking love you"

Frank held on tight to him, soon feeling the older man's seed fill inside him, an experience that he felt every night and grew to get used to. 

He let Gerard place kisses on his jawline and collarbone as the man came down from his high. But when Gerard pulled out, and looked up at Frank's face he could see that Frank was crying. Not much but a couple tears that rolled down his cheeks . Gerard immediately frowned in concern.

" Baby, baby, what's wrong?" Gerard asked him, wiping away the tears.

"Nothing" Frank muttered. 

"You can tell me, what's wrong" Gerard told him, stroking Frank's hair.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional I guess" Frank shrugged. "Just, let's sleep. I'm tired"

"No, no. Baby, tell me what's the matter" Gerard pushed, placing his hand on Frank's cheek. "Come on, you know can tell me anything. It's one of our rules remember?"

Frank sighed, looking up at the ceiling and sniffling. "I just... sometimes I think that maybe I'm just a sex object to you. Like, like and It's just... I mean, that's all I'm good at. I'm not talented, I'm just Frankie, the sad orphan child who's pretty" 

" No, that's not all you are" Gerard said, shaking his head. "You're so special baby, okay? You have a good personality and I love you with every fibre of my being"

"What about the sex?"

" That's a wonderful addition to it, Frank. The sex does not define you and my love for you, okay? I'd love you even if we never had sex again" Gerard whispered. "Is that what you want?"

"No, I like sex. It's just.. I dunno" Frank mumbled. "I've just been seen as a cute little twink ready for dirty things, but i don't want to be that"

"God, Frankie, listen. You're so much more than that, my whole world revolves around you, okay? I love you, so so much" Gerard told him, and he leaned down to pull the covers over them.

But he only made it to covering their crotches before he laid his head down on Frank's stomach, his cheek pressed against the soft skin. He too felt tears prickling in his eyes as he just laid there, using his hands to softly caress Frank's navel. He felt so overwhelmed with love that he felt sad, and he just never wanted to let Frank go. He loved the boy so much it caused pain, but as tears trickled down his own face, he smiled. And he especially smiled when he felt fingers running through his hair, and the sound of Frank's light breaths. 

 

 

 

 

\- 

Yeah, um not the best but hey. 

Also, the books ends at fifty chapters so, we only have 12 chapters left. 

Thoughts? Opinions? Sorry It's Short.

\- Arla xox

Fun fact: I was born in Buena Vista, Colorado but moved to the UK when i was ten.

I'd like to add There She Goes by The La's to the playlist. 

Might be some mistakes cuz i had to type thks on my fuckinh phone while i was sick. So yuh know. 

***  
Martin scribbled things down on a notepad, frowning to himself and tapping his feet. It was about three o'clock and Gerard was just desperate to go home to Frank, who he had trusted walking home on his own. But he had warned Frank that if it was evident he had done anything to try and leave for future sake, he'd get the biggest punishment of his life. And that was enough for Frank to nod, and let Gerard call him a 'good boy'. He knew that whenever he praised Frank, with kisses or calling him a good boy or 'that's my princess' that Frank would just melt and obey him. So, he trusted that Frank left school and immediately went home. And with all the things Gerard had threatened him with, it was unlikely that he was to try anything.

It was actually Wednesday as Gerard sat in the large, dark office, sat in a cushioned chair which was in front of Martin's desk. Martin sat at it, a serious expression on his face as he wrote down things Gerard didn't know off. They hadn't talked much since Gerard arrived, it was just Martin giving him a cup of coffee and biscuit. The only thing Martin had asked him on or even talked to him about was Frankie, and if he was okay. Gerard had said yes of course. It looked to Gerard that Martin was just mainly concerned about Frank and not whether Gerard wanted to know about how his family was. He thought, as he tapped his fingers on the chair's arm rest that he should just go ahead, interrupt Martin's writing and ask him questions. He thought that's what the man had asked him over for. To discuss important things, and to Gerard that meant knowing of his wife, daughter and family were doing just fine and not going into shock. He was just letting his eyes wonder around the room, staring at all the old paintings of war and Victorian women framed in golden frames. He felt disturbed at the moose-heads up on the wall, because he had a feeling they were real and that didn't sit right with him.

He centred his eyes back on the man in front of him, his greying hair and navy blue suit. Gerard took in a breath, sitting up in the chair. He wanted what he wanted and he knew that soon Frank would be walking home, and he just wanted to see him as soon as possible. 

"Martin" Gerard said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" Martin said, lifting his head.

"How are my family?" Gerard asked him.

"I told you, they're fine. Of course, they're incredibly worried. Your wife, she's especcially concerned. She believes it's her fault that you disappeared" Martin informed.

Gerard fell back in his chair, feeling guilty. God, did she really believe it was all her fault? He just wished he could tell her that of course it wasn't her fault. It was Greg's and it was his also. "God" 

Martin shook his head. "Ain't gonna help you in this incident" 

"But-okay, and how is my daughter?" Gerard asked. "I love her so much, but..."

"Hey, i don't know nothin' about your child, man" Martin interrupted. "She's five, it's hard to spy and find information on a five year old"

Gerard frowned. "She's four"

Martin shook his head. "Five now"

Gerard sighed, rubbing his head. "Fucks sake"

"Hmm"

"God, i miss them both, but i love Frank so much" Gerard muttered. "But it's not like they'll ever want to see me again. Not after what I've done"

"They might not. But at least Frankie is safe" Martin stated.

Gerard frowned but nodded. "Yeah, at least I have him all to myself"

"And at least Frank seems happy and you treat him nicely" Martin said 

"Yes..."

"That boy has always been so happy and cheery, he's such an angel" Martin told him. "God through all he's been through, and he still seems so happy, what a boy"

Gerard nodded. 

"Death of his parents, whore of an aunt and all those men who've took advantage of him in the past. Poor boy has probably been used a sex object for the past two years" Martin rambled.

"I'm sorry-what?" Gerard choked.

Martin raised a brow. "Oh"

"What do you mean he's been... used?" Gerard breathed. 

"I thought he would have told you" Martin said. "Well, how do you think he got all them tattoos at an early age? Ain't no man gonna tattoo a fifteen year old"

Gerard shook his head. "That's- and you didn't fucking do anything?"

Martin shrugged. "Hey man, I couldn't could I? And we think it's not just the tattoo people he's done favours for" 

Gerard put his head in his hands. "For fucks sake. That little shit, why hasn't he informed me on this?" 

"I don't know" Martin muttered. "He'll open up to you. But i can see why it's happened to him, he's an attractive boy with a dumb brain"

Gerard scowled. "Excuse me?" 

"Look, I'm just sayin'. Innocent, delicate little boy with the face of an angel, it's boun' to happen. Especially if he's so interested in 'older men' and had been desperate for a sugar daddy" Martin told him. "You know how many men there are out there who hate the gays but wouldn't mind a little twinkie like Frankie to suck their dicks?"

"Please-stop... i can't" Gerard muttered shaking his head. 

"I know you love him. But admit it, you've taken advantage of him, probably borderline raped him, told him to suck your dick before" Martin said, staring intensely.

"No-i would never" Gerard denied. "I love Frankie. And i mean, he's mine you know? He's let me done loads of things to him that he loved"

Martin narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Sexual things?"

"Yes" Gerard nodded. 

"You're not the only man he's been with, you understand. Sure, You're the only one he's ever loved and who's ever loved him, but Frankie has had other men who he's let do 'loads of things that he loved' some of it consensual but he's been molested and raped before" Martin told him and Gerard can't handle it. 

"I thought it was just Greg" Gerard muttered.

"That was durin' you and Frank's relationship. Before you and him, yeah, bad shit happened. But he fell so deep in love with you that he wouldn't let any other man near him"

Gerard nodded. "He doesn't seem sensitive to sexual things that much"

"Because he trusted you" Martin said. "He knew that you would never molest or rape him"

"Well-well I haven't" Gerard stammered, but something inside him told him that he was lying.

"Good" Martin nodded.

"I think-that I need to go now" Gerard informed him, standing up from his chair. "It was good to see you again, but Frankie is waiting for me back at home"

"Ah yes, I understand" Martin said. "Well, I'll see you whenever, Gerard"

Gerard smiled, but just wanted to get out. "Goodbye, Martin"

\---

When Gerard walked up the stairs of the patio, he was relieved to see that the lights were on in the house and the handle showed evidence of the door being unlocked. He knew that he could trust Frank, and he actually felt proud of him for obeying his orders. He smirked to himself as he thought that he could possibly give Frank a reward, do something he liked in order to show how much Gerard appreciated Frank being good. He was definitely going to give Frank the cookies he had bought on the way, they were Frank's favourite cookies. But the teen hadn't had any in a while because Gerard only let him have them if he was good, but he hadn't been for the past few days so the man had restricted Frank from them. So, lucky for Frank, He was going to get to eat them again.

He liked to reward Frank when he was good, because he liked seeing Frank's content face whenever he was awarded. The rewards varied from cookies(or over treats) to colouring books and lip gloss to sucking on Frank's hips and thighs or whatever else Frank wanted sex-wise if Gerard was up for it. The only thing that Frank requested that Gerard wasn't too sure on was when Frank asked the older man to eat him out. And Gerard was a little disturbed at first, because yes, He was good at his tongue and he had eaten Lindsey out many times before but that was a vagina, not an ass. 

But Gerard did try it, because he felt like really rewarding Frank. It was in the shower, with Frank pressed to wall with his back facing the man, and Well, Gerard dropped down to his knees and just went for it. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, it wasn't anything like pussy, but it wasn't the worst. But he loved the reaction he got from Frank, who moaned erratically and consistently, scraping at the walls with his fingers. The face that Gerard saw when the boy looked down at him, twisting his head a little was glorious. His hair was matted to his forehead, his face was wet and his eyes were going out of focus, his wet lips open as noises fell from them.

Gerard was glad to just open the door, so easily with a smile. "Frankie?"

When he laid eyes on Frank, he wasn't alone. He sat on the floor, legs crossed next to a teenager, fluffy brown hair and a bandanna styled into it. Books laid open in front of them, and so did notebooks, which they had been writing in. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the two boys, who looked up at him. The brunette looked slightly scared of him and shuffled awkwardly while Frank gave him a look as if to say 'problem?'

"Hey Dad, this is Ryan" Frank said, pointing to him. 

Gerard held onto the door, keeping open. "Lovely to meet you, Ryan"

Ryan smiled unsurely. "Um, same"

"What are you doing?" Gerard questioned, mainly targeted at Frank.

"I invited him around to study, we're working on a project together" Frank explained.

"Well, that's great and all. But, it would be good if, Ryan, you left" Gerard smiled. "Me and Frankie are busy and I'm making dinner soon, so"

"Oh, yeah, um... I'll get going" Ryan said, and began closing his textbooks and notebooks, holding them to his chest. 

Frank stood up with him, smiling at him. "See you later, Ryan"

Ryan nodded before picking up his bag, and began to work towards the door, looking uncomfortable. "Um, goodbye Frankie's dad"

"Goodbye, Ryan. Great to meet you" Gerard said to him with false positivity and shut the door behind him once the brunette left. 

Gerard placed his hands on his hips and raised his brows at Frank. "Did I say you could invite him around?"

Frank looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Sir. I just wanted to have a friend around for a bit. I'm sorry"

Gerard sighed. "Just- It's fine... just, It's risky is all"

"I know, I'm sorry" Frank whispered.

"Stop apologising, It's okay" Gerard told him, walking towards him, he got the bag of cookies and showed them to Frank.

Frank beamed. "Thank you Sir. But i thought I've been bad?"

Gerard bit his lip and lifted his hand up to stroke Frank's hair. "You have, but I'm letting you off just this once. I've been feeling bad recently, and you deserve it" 

Frank looked up at him with a big eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, princess" Gerard smiled, pulling him for a hug. "Can't handle you hating me, and i love you so much" 

Frank's hair tickled the bottom of Gerard's chin as he giggled, burying his face in Gerard's chest. "I love you too, Sir"

Gerard grabbed Frank's face and held it gently in his hands, kissing his forehead. "So what did you do at school today?"

"Um, we did some more art today and then we're doing a project in English" Frank told him. 

"I see"

"But the problem with the project is that we have to write about our parents or guardian" Frank explained. 

"Ah, that's an issue"

"But I'll still write about you, just make it seem like you're my dad" Frank said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Gerard smiled, stroking his hair again.

"You're being so nice to me" Frank pointed out.

"Is that an issue?" Gerard frowned, tucking Frank's hair behind his ear.

"No just..." Frank mumbled. "Why?" 

Gerard sighed. "Baby, listen. I just, I get mad easily okay and I get so stressed and i take it out on you, which is so so bad, but sweetheart, I love you so much"

Frank sucked in his lips, but smiled after. "You really love me? With all your heart?"

"Baby, you know i love you more than anything in the whole world. You're my will to live and to breathe" Gerard whispered, holding Frank's hands. "But I don't deserve you because you're so amazing and adorable and I'm just a grouchy old man"

Frankie giggled, holding their conjoined hands to his own chest. "It's true, but i love you. I understand that I'm naughty and i need to be punished sometimes"

Gerard didn't know how to feel at that statement, but he was just glad that Frank wasn't attacking him and making him the bad guy. "Just... maybe you can be a good boy for a while, don't you want to make me happy?" 

Frank bit his lip as Gerard leaned in, brushing his ears with his lips. "Make daddy happy?" 

Gerard pulled away, seeing Frank blush but then nodded. "I will. I'll be good for you"

Gerard smiled. "That's my boy"

Frank smiled as well, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and pressed their lips together.

Gerard pulled away after and just grinned happily at him, staring at his features. The green of his eyes that glistened and the shape of them, round and beautifully doe eyed. His eyelashes fluttered and his pink lips, the ones that Gerard loved so much were formed in a cheeky grin, his lip ring catching the light. And his chin, which Gerard had always been fascinated by and he didn't know why, it stood out to him, the way it was slightly round but looked perfect for Frank's face. Whenever he just appreciated Frank's face he would just melt and shrivel at how gorgeous he was, so pretty and perfect. 

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips and gently rubbed at them. "Look at my beautiful boy. So fucking pretty, baby"

Frank bit his lip. "Thank you"

"What do want for dinner?" Gerard asked, letting go of him.

"Um, maybe just hot dogs?" Frank suggested.

"Yeah, that could work" Gerard nodded, walking to the kitchen. "So, could I ask you a question?"

He thought about discreetly asking Frank about the other men he had done favours for, but he was scared that he would trigger something in Frank, and that maybe the boy didn't want to remember the tramua. So, perhaps if he asked in a more innocent way, without straight forward asking. 

"Sure" Frank shrugged, sitting on one of the counter island chairs.

" So, you know what you're really good at?" Gerard smirked, getting a cup out of the cupboard. 

"Yeah?" 

"you're talented at blowing me, you know" Gerard said, grinning at him. 

Frank blushed and looked to the floor. "Thanks"

"How come you were so good at?" Gerard questioned, pouring some juice into the cup. "I remember the first one you gave to me"

Frank pressed his lips together and frowned at the floor. "Dunno. Guess I just... knew what to do"

Gerard nodded. "Ah, Okay" putting a straw in the cup. 

"And handjobs, you're good at that" Gerard pointed out, handing Frank the cup. 

But Frank frowned at him. "I'm not just good at sex, I'm useful in more things other than sex"

"Oh, baby I know, I didn't mean it like that" Gerard said, immediately feeling guilty. "You're good at other stuff as well"

"Like what?" Frank said, raising his eyebrow.

"Like... Like colouring, that's a good one. Um, you could play the guitar really good" Gerard said, smiling.

"Yeah, but i can't anymore" Frank mumbled.

"And Um, oh, you can do cartwheels! Lots of people can't do that" Gerard pointed out. 

Frank sighed. "I guess" sipping his drink. "But I'm mainly only useful for sex"

Gerard shook his head. "Well, you are. But you're more than just that"

"yeah, I suppose" Frank mumbled, playing with the straw. "Can i ask you a question now?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Gerard smiled.

"Will we ever go back to Jersey?" Frank asked, biting his lip.

Gerard stopped as he opened the bowl cupboard and looked at him. "Why would we?" 

Frank shrugged. "Just wondering. Well, I mean I miss it I guess"

"I don't, i'd hate to go back to my old life, I like it here with just me and you" Gerard told him, resuming his actions. 

"Same" Frank muttered, though Gerard had the speculation that he was lying.

He didn't blame him, he felt like he would hate living with himself, but he didn't want to start something, he wanted to keep things sweet between them so that Frank would be on his side. Whenever was good with him, he'd allow Gerard to do more things with him, and he didn't have to deal with Frank crying. Keeping him up at night. Because for Gerard, he couldn't sleep when Frank cried at night, and so without Frank crying he would be able to sleep faster. Frank wouldn't insult him and Gerard would get cuddles and get kiss him. So even though he could use Frank's contentment for sex, it was also handy for sleep and just holding him in his arms. 

Gerard cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking. Maybe I'll take you to the shops at the weekend, and we can buy you something"

"really? Yeah, i'd love to" Frank beamed. 

"Thought I'd treat you" Gerard smiled. 

" Why?" Frank wondered, furrowing his brows a little. 

"Because i love you, and i think because I've been so mean and scary, you deserve it" Gerard said. "Yeah?" 

"Okay" 

"Good"

"Am I allowed to eat a cookie now? I really want one" 

"Sure"

***

"Okay, so... this one is a sad man who no know one likes" Frank said, holding Gerard's middle finger. "And he doesn't like being lonely. But one day he meets someone"

Frank grabbed the index finger and pulled them apart a little. " So this one is a beautiful women who is accepting of everyone and she runs into Sad Man"

"And they talk and meet, and Sad Man asks the woman for her number because he has a crush on her. And she says yes!" Frank said, wiggling the fingers. "So they go on lots and lots of dates, and then, and then, they fall in love with each other. 

He put the two fingers together and made a kiss noise. "And they're both happy that they have some one, and one day they have sex" he put the fingers together and apart repeatedly and put on small grunts. 

"Do they get married?" Gerard asked him

"Yup" Frank nodded, putting them together. "But this one comes along" he said, pinching Gerard's little finger. "And Sad Man falls in love with him instead, so then that's goodbye for pretty girl and true love for Little and Sad Man"

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "So I'm guessing I'm Sad Man, my wife is Pretty Girl and you're Little?" 

Frank giggled. "Yup" 

Gerard smiled, kissing his head and letting his hand out of Frank's grasp. "And excuse me, but i did have lots of people that liked me before I met Lindsey"

"Sure" Frank giggled. "Oh, by the way. I want to ask a question"

"Go on then"

Frank smirked, then sat up more in the bed, twisting his body to straddle Gerard's lap. Gerard widened his eyes but held Frank's hips. "Can i go to Ryan's house on Friday after school?"

Gerard frowned. "No"

Frank huffed, placing his hands on Gerard's chest. "I think you should let me"

"I don't know, Frank. It's risky" Gerard muttered, watching Frank's hand travel down. 

"But i really, really want to go. Ryan really wants me to" Frank whispered, putting on innocent eyes and started tapping the inside of Gerard's thighs. "Don't you agree I deserve to hang out with a friend?"

"Frank..." Gerard breathed as Frank's fingers came near to his crotch. 

"Please, he's my best friend. I haven't had one in a while" Frank went on. "I'll behave for two weeks, if you let me. I'll let you fuck me right now, if you do and I'll suck you off when i get home, In a way of saying thank you"

Gerard grunted, giving in as Frank's fingers sweeped over his crotch and the boy's words persuaded. "Okay, okay fine. You can go"

Frank removed his fingers and grinned. "Thank you, Sir" 

Gerard grabbed his face, pulling their faces together and kissed Frank hard, immediately sticking his tongue in. Frank groaned against his lips and kissed back, running his hands over Gerard's buttons before slowly unbuttoning them. Gerard led the kiss this time of course, because he didn't want it being sloppy and uneven like whenever Frank tried controlling the kiss. Gerard ran his fingers gently through Frank's hair as he kissed him, feeling Frank pant in need into his mouth. Frank still tasted mildly like tomato sauce from the hot dogs they ate, but he didn't really mind. 

Frank pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He then quickly grabbed at Gerard's shirt, pushing it off and throwing somewhere. Frank licked his lips, staring at Gerard in concupiscence and passion before leaning forward, licking at Gerard's chest. Gerard groaned, watching Frank's tongue travel up and down and to the side, and already Gerard's arousel was increased. He could feel his erection against the edge of the boy's butt. 

"God, baby" Gerard muttered. "Fucking shit"

Frank whimpered against his chest, reaching down to tug his pyjama bottoms down (the ones from his flannel PJs) but they stopped at his thighs due to Frank straddling Gerard. Grabbing Gerard's hand, he placed his other the straining erection that was covered by the boy's car patterned boxers that looked like something a 6 year old boy would wear. And that disturbed Gerard just a bit, but he was horny he tried not to pay much attention. 

"Touch me, Sir" Frank whispered. "Come on and make me feel good"

Gerard bit his lip, and instead of just rubbing his slipped his hand inside of Frank's boxers and wrapped a hand around Frank's dick. He hadn't really properly touched his dick before so it was a strange feeling but Frank moaned instantly at the touch, so Gerard just braved to move his hand up and down. Frank's head fell onto Gerard's shoulder where he gasped and whimpered. It felt weird to touch someone else's dick, especially because Frank was smaller than Gerard and a little less thick. And oh, he was touching another dick. And he didn't really like how gay he seemed at that moment, but he carried on anyways. 

Frank's head fell back, and Gerard saw a face of pure bliss. Frank's head was tilted back, his wet and seductive mouth was open, moans leaking from it and his hair was everywhere, getting in his eyes. Gerard had to bite his lip at how gorgeous Frank looked like that, furrowing his brows at the pleasure. The boy brought his head back, staring at Gerard as noises escaped him.

Gerard let go of him, licking his lips and ran his hand up Frank's chest, fingering at the tattoos and breathing heavily. "Baby, god, I want to fuck you"

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Yes please" and he got off of Gerard's lap, pulling down his pants and underwear, kicking them off the bed before he grabbed for Gerard's belt. 

Gerard helped him get it off, and once it was removed, Frank went straight for pulling down Gerard's slacks and boxers at the same time, sliding them off. He then reached for Gerard's socks, slipping them off. At that point they were both naked and seeing Frank naked was a whole gift. The older man got to see Frank's beautiful body and all the ink imprinted onto him. Frank bit his lip, laying down and spreading his legs.

"Wait, no" Frank said suddenly, and he sat up again. "Wanna ride you" and with that, he pushed himself up to rest in Gerard's lap again. 

"Yeah, yeah okay" Gerard breathed, reaching over to grab lube. 

"I love riding you, It's my favourite position" Frank told him, holding Gerard's shoulders. 

Gerard smiled. "Same, baby boy" 

"c'mon" Frank breathed impatiently. "Want you to fuck me right now"

"I need to prep you first, angel" Gerard chuckled. "Okay"

" Okay, yeah. I like it when you it when you finger me too" Frank breathed out as Gerard spread lube over two fingers. 

Gerard placed the bottle down beside him, and wrapped an arm around Frank's waist. "Come on baby, up" 

Frank lifted his hips up a little, giving Gerard some room to press his fingers against Frank's hole, teasing it and circling the entrance, causing Frank to whine.

"Sir..."

"Quiet" Gerard warned, pressing then again. 

Frank breathed against his neck but gasped with a choke once Gerard started to push his fingers in. They went in pretty smoothly due to Gerard's lubed up fingers and Frank's already stretched hole. Frank's nails dug into his skin as The man's fingers travelled further up into the walls of Frank. Gerard sighed at the soft velvet of his insides, pressing against the softness. Gerard moved his lips from the side of Frank's head to his head, where he pushed Frank away from his shoulder and just took his time to kiss Frank's face. His eyes, nose, cheeks and forehead as he moved his fingers in search of the boy's prostate. He had to push Frank down a little until he found himself rubbing It, and hearing Frank keen and moan once it was touched. For a while Gerard just spent rubbing at his prostate and scissoring until Frank's hands were grabbinh desperately at his shoulders.

"Oh Sir, please" Frank breathed. "I'm fine, just fuck me" 

"You sure?" Gerard asked with a smirk, teasing him.

Frank nodded his head. "C'mon, I want you so bad"

"Right, okay" Gerard said, slipping out his fingers. He grabbed the lube again, passing it to Frank. "Come on baby, lube me up"

Frank grabbed it off of him, unscrewing the cap with tongue poking out. Once he had gotten it off, he dolopped some onto his fingers and palm, wrapping his small hand around Gerard's cock. He worked the lube on, rubbing smoothly and making sure to get every part of it. Soon, he was done putting it all on and decided to wipe the excess lube on his hand onto Gerard's chest, giggling. 

Then, Frank lifted himself up, getting a good hold of Gerard's cock in his hands before he guided it against his hole to help Gerard. Once the tip was resting gently against the loose muscle, Frank let go, and held onto Gerard's shoulders for leverage as he began to sink down onto the man's length. Even though they had prepped and used lube, Frank still cringed in pain as he worked himself down. Gerard placed his hands delicately on The boy's hips as he was soon fully seated onto Gerard's cock. Frank panted a few times before he blew his fringe out of the way.

" You ready?" Gerard asked him for reassurance.

"Yeah" Frank breathed. "Always ready for you"

Gerard nodded, smoothingly rubbing his thumbs over the birds on Frank's hips as the boy lifted himself up, and lowered down again in a whisper of a moan. Frank's hands still held onto Gerard's shoulders in support of moving up and down. Gerard's grip on Frank's waist also helped with the soft leverage. Gerard groaned as Frank lifted up again, and down. Gerard desperately wanted to find Frank's prostate so that he could hear the best of the noises the boy made. Because Frank's sex noises were the best, something that belonged in porn perhaps. But Gerard only wanted him to be able to hear Frank's noises, because Frank was his now. 

Frank made a rhythm and was soon bouncing up and down on Gerard's lap in frantic motions, groans coming from him. Gerard thrusted his own hips up to meet with the teen's and moaned at the pleasure shooting through him. Frank's nails were digging into the man's skin, probably breaking it as he gripped tightly, pushing himself up with them. Gerard wanted to take Frank's hands off but was hesitant because he wasn't sure where he was to put them and he could see that it was easier for Frank at this point. Frank's lips were already falling open again even though his spot had not been touched yet, but Gerard was well on his way to finding it.

Once it was located, Frank yelped and shut his eyes tight. The older man was used to being able to find it, and could easily be aiming for it with every time. It was almost a nightly procedure, to have sex so Gerard was almost an expert with Frank's body. He loved the sex, and it meant a lot to him. It made him feel so much better and it was the only time where Frank was the most submissive and did what Gerard wanted him to do. Other than that, Frank had the recent tendency to rebel against Gerard and disobey him. Of course Gerard didn't like this idea of Frank rebelling and doing whatever he wanted, to Gerard, he was the one to look after Frank and no way was the boy having all the freedom in the world. He remembered times when Frank easily obeyed him and did whatever the old man said, but Frank had evolved. Gerard didn't see it, but Frank had grown, and had become miserable. The misery inside The boy seemed to increase every day.

And even in the intimate moments they engaged in, like that moment then, Frank always had a light in his eye that was struggling to work, like an almost blown out light bulb settled in his eyes, just waiting to blow and leave Frank forever. 

But Frank was talented with his emotions.

Frank panted and let out his usual high pitched noises as he opened his eyes again, staring at Gerard and keeping the same intense gaze as before. Gerard groaned, tilting his own head back before he made eye contact with Frank again, seeing some of the boy's hair fall in front of his eyes. Gerard reached up, tucking the hair behind Frank's ear and kept doing so as little strands still fell loose. Soon, when he tucked them behind, he dragged his fingers to Frank's open mouth and slipped them in, groaning when Frank began sucking on them.

And as Frank came, and let Gerard flip him onto his back, thrusting in quickly, Frank held his breath.

"Shit" Gerard muttered as he still held onto Frank's hips. "God, I fucking love you"

Frank held on tight to him, soon feeling the older man's seed fill inside him, an experience that he felt every night and grew to get used to. 

He let Gerard place kisses on his jawline and collarbone as the man came down from his high. But when Gerard pulled out, and looked up at Frank's face he could see that Frank was crying. Not much but a couple tears that rolled down his cheeks . Gerard immediately frowned in concern.

" Baby, baby, what's wrong?" Gerard asked him, wiping away the tears.

"Nothing" Frank muttered. 

"You can tell me, what's wrong" Gerard told him, stroking Frank's hair.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional I guess" Frank shrugged. "Just, let's sleep. I'm tired"

"No, no. Baby, tell me what's the matter" Gerard pushed, placing his hand on Frank's cheek. "Come on, you know can tell me anything. It's one of our rules remember?"

Frank sighed, looking up at the ceiling and sniffling. "I just... sometimes I think that maybe I'm just a sex object to you. Like, like and It's just... I mean, that's all I'm good at. I'm not talented, I'm just Frankie, the sad orphan child who's pretty" 

" No, that's not all you are" Gerard said, shaking his head. "You're so special baby, okay? You have a good personality and I love you with every fibre of my being"

"What about the sex?"

" That's a wonderful addition to it, Frank. The sex does not define you and my love for you, okay? I'd love you even if we never had sex again" Gerard whispered. "Is that what you want?"

"No, I like sex. It's just.. I dunno" Frank mumbled. "I've just been seen as a cute little twink ready for dirty things, but i don't want to be that"

"God, Frankie, listen. You're so much more than that, my whole world revolves around you, okay? I love you, so so much" Gerard told him, and he leaned down to pull the covers over them.

But he only made it to covering their crotches before he laid his head down on Frank's stomach, his cheek pressed against the soft skin. He too felt tears prickling in his eyes as he just laid there, using his hands to softly caress Frank's navel. He felt so overwhelmed with love that he felt sad, and he just never wanted to let Frank go. He loved the boy so much it caused pain, but as tears trickled down his own face, he smiled. And he especially smiled when he felt fingers running through his hair, and the sound of Frank's light breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and shitty. I'd appreciate comments? Waht are your thoughts and opinions?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long.

\--

The house stood like that of a dark phantom, looming in the depths of a vast plot of land, as if it was to be feared and never touched. But this was the right place, and it possibly was with all the danger and crime radiating off of it. It was unsettling, just existing there and being part of a fear and the black magic of life. The door was welcoming but in a way that sent torturing shivers down your spine. He could just imagine all the men in there, their personalities going with the dusty misery of the place, tapping their cigarettes and imagining that a women's breasts were sending them heats of emotions. The place gave him bad vibes, but this was the allocated house in which Martin and his men resided for the time. How on earth they snagged this place, he never knew but it was screaming at him, words he could not make out.

And his boy seemed scared as well, as he held the older man's hand tighter and pressed against his side. The boy that seemed like a sad puppy, holding onto him for security. 

"I don't wanna see them, Sir" Frank whispered by his side.

"I know, but Martin wants to see you" Gerard told him.

"I don't even remember him that well, plus he's part of the mafia, that's bad. Mama and papa were in it and they got into trouble" Frank whimpered, holding Gerard's arm.

"Frankie, don't worry" Gerard whispered. "We won't be here long, he just wants to talk to you" 

"About what?"

"I don't know, your parents?" Gerard suggested, sighing. "Look, just come on in, I've got your back, baby. I won't let anything happen my angel"

"I don't want to" Frank whined. "Please can we just go back home?"

"No, Frank" Gerard warned him. "Behave"

Frank whimpered. "Okay"

"Good boy. Now don't say anything unless me or Martin talk to you" Gerard said to him.

"Why not?"

"Because i fucking said so, Frank" Gerard hissed, holding his hand tighter. "you don't want to misbehave again do you?"

Frank shook his head weakly. "No, Sir" 

Gerard smiled at him sweetly. "That's my good boy. Come on now"

Frank let Gerard tug him up the stone stairs leading to the wooden door. Each railing met with a statue of a mythical being at the top, whose eyes bore into him, staring him down as If plotting his death. Frank kept his eyes on the steps, his face painted with sulk and annoyance, Gerard made sure to grip his hand tight as if he was scared of Frank running. He did this whenever they went into town, the older man would grip tight on Frank's wrist or hand to make sure he wouldn't start running. But Gerard knew that he would be able to catch Frank anyway, because it wasn't like Frank was the fastest runner ever. And it wasn't like they went into town all that often, normally Gerard just locked Frank in the house and expected him to do chores, entertain himself (or if Gerard got lucky, Frank might wait for him on their bed).

The whole time Frank had gone to that Ryan's house, Gerard was nervous and expecting the police on his doorstep any minute or at least a disproving look from Ryan and his family. But no, Frank came out of Ryan's house looking happy- at the exact time Gerard had ordered him out-and luckily Ryan's family treated him normally. So did Ryan, he just looked at Gerard with that shy look as always. So, that was one of the biggest reliefs of his life. But also one of his best advantages because Frank did proceed to give him the assigned blowjob and the right way that Gerard wanted to fuck him. 

When he knocked on the door, it made a dramatic sound effect, surely to inform the whole lot that someone was there and waiting. He still felt Frank being fidgety and scared but chose to ignore it, because really, he thought, it wasn't too bad. 

The woman who answered the door was draped in a satin dress, fitting perfectly over her petite breats and lean figure. On her feet she wore silver heels with precious straps, the glitter matching with the carefully applied eyeshadow that was on her heavy lidded eyes. Her auburn hair was curled into large but prepped curls and brushed her exposed shoulders in the most lovely way. Gerard found himself staring at her, his eyes feeling up and down her slightly dark skin. 

She smirked but glared at Gerard. "Stop your staring, pervert. You must be Gerard and little Frankie, am i right?"

Gerard nodded. "Yes. I wasn't staring-"

"I don't care" she said, rolling her eyes. "Just get in"

Gerard obeyed, pulling Frank into the entrance and being met with a dark and dusty hallway, an elegant carpet dressing the floors and large staircase leading up to an even darker area of the house. The woman closed the door behind them, walking up to Frankie and smiling.

"Aww, look at you" She said, pouting at him. "Didn't really expect Frank's kid to be such a cute twinkie but here ya are" she giggled, ruffling his hair. 

Gerard scowled at her, pulling Frank closer to him. "Excuse me"

"What? I'm such saying, little Frankie is more adorable than I thought. I ain't meaning that in pedo way, I'm not you" She said bitterly. 

" I'm sorry but this is seriously fucking rude of you to just fucking call me shit and-" Gerard started.

"Oh be quiet, I don't care" She said. "Anyway, Martin and shit are in the living room. Gotta warn you though, most of them are either high, horny or drunk"

Gerard frowned. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but it's alright" She shrugged. "Oh and I'm Audrey by the way" she informed them both as she led them towards a door.

"That's a pretty name" Frank said sweetly .

Audrey looked at him and smiled, as if caringly and lovingly. "Thank you Frankie, dear. I think Frankie is a very adorable name, much better than Frank Jr"

Frank blushed and held onto Gerard, pressing to his side, he looked up with big eyes. "See? Frankie is much better than Frank"

"I know" Gerard whispered.

Audrey cleared her throat before opening up the door by the golden painted doorknob and pushed, entering them all into a large room. In it, sophisticated sofas were spread evenly and professionally about, circling an immense coffee table. In the corner was a desk piled with books and papers, including a small computer and a broken wheelie chair. In that chair, occupied a short man, with a dark stubble but with bleach blonde hair. He had one foot resting on his leg as he smoked silently. Also, in the sofas sat other men as well, including Martin who stood up as soon as the door was open. 

" Ah!" Martin said, raising his hands. "How great it is to see you"

"You too, Martin" Gerard nodded, watching Audrey go sit in one of the men's laps. 

Martin drifted his eyes to the small teen who clung to the older man, looking scared and shy. "Is that little Frankie i see?"

Gerard nudged him a little to get him to talk and Frank replied in a small voice. "Hi" 

"Oh, how great it is to see you in person" Martin expressed walking over to him. "God, You're so pretty. You take after your parents of course. But those eyes, ah yes, definitely Linda's" 

Frank shuffled a little, looking at Gerard again then back at Martin. "Um, thanks"

"You're very welcome my dear boy" Martin whispered, patting his shoulder. 

"He sure is pretty, look at those lips I tell ya, could do some good work with them" one of the men shouted and let out a loud cackle. "Little twinkle gonna put on a show for us?"

Frank let out a scared gasp and hid behind Gerard who went forwards, wanting to shout and possibly punch the man before Martin stopped him with his arm. 

" Shut up Kerry before I knock your fucking head up your own ass" another of men shouted, this time being the man sat at the desk. 

"Thanks for that, Pete. Kerry, I will allow him to do that if you don't shut your lousy ass up" Martin said, before removing his arm. "Sorry 'bout that, Frankie. Come on, don't be scared"

Frank shuffled away from Gerard, but still kept to his side. "you're not all meanies are you?" 

Martin sighed. "'course not, Sweetheart. Kerry's just an ass"

"Did you really know my papa?" Frank asked him.

"Yes. Yes and That's why I was hopin' to have a chat with you, maybe?" Martin requested.

"You want to talk to me?" Frank asked.

"Yes, if that's okay with Gerard?" Martin questioned.

"Sure, just... not too long" Gerard said, letting go of Frank's hand and trusting him in the hands of Martin.

"Of course, and I'll make sure no one tries anything with them. I care about Frank a lot, he's like a son to me and i promised Frank Sr id take care of him" Martin replied.

"Alright" Gerard nodded. "But what to I do for the duration?" 

"Ah" Martin said, looking around the room. Then his eyes landed on the man that Gerard had figured was Pete. "Peter, my man. Here"

Pete stood up, putting out his cigeratte and ambled over to them, hands in his pockets and he grinned. "Hey-o" 

"Pete" Martin began, putting an arm around him. "While I talk to Frankie here, why don't you talk to Gerard here, yeah? You're the only decent man here"

"Sure man" Pete nodded, then looked at Gerard. "Seems like an interesting dude"

Gerard nodded a little before he watched Martin take a hold of Frank's wrist and guide him out of the room. Gerard bit his lip, tapping his index finger against his leg and watched every one else in the room. In a way, he trusted Martin a lot to talk to Frank, because after all the man did have ties with the deceased parents and Frank deserved to understand a little more. This man had been keeping a watch full eye over the boy for years, so he knew that keeping Frank safe was Martin's biggest priority. He seemed to defend Frank after the sexual remarks, so it was clear that he had a fondness and will for the boy. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts and pondering when Pete had tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"You know, I fancy a little getting to knowing" He said. "Come on, we can go to the back, best place" 

"Yeah... Yeah Okay" Gerard nodded, beginning to follow Pete out of the lounge and into a hallway that was dressed in rustic furniture and expensive portraits. 

He wondered about this place, because it was a fancy and elegant home for just residing in for a while. It gave off a homey aura at the same time of it being a weird but majestic place. Perhaps someone owned it, that they agreed to letting people stay.

"This house..." Gerard decided to say. " Who owns it?"

He heard Pete chuckle. "Audrey. Yeah, her and the fellow whose knee she was sat on, Jeff. Their house, came from rich families"

"And they're part... of the mafia?" Gerard questioned as they came into a small and narrow kitchen. 

"Indeed" Pete replied before opening up the door at the end of the room, that led outside into this area surrounded by walls. 

Gerard stepped outside, putting his hands into his blazer pockets as he looked around. The wall adjacent from the house belonged to a large outhouse that Gerard assumed also went with the house. He stood on concrete floors, with the slightest weeds appearing from the little cracks. 

He turned to Pete lighting a cigarette and placing it surely in his house. "Want one?"  
He asked, bringing the lighter and cigarette packet closer to him with an out stretched arm 

"Erm... yes" Gerard muttered, taking them off of Pete. He brought his own, but he was offered. 

From the corner of his eyes, as he lit the stick up, he could see Pete watching him carefully. He didn't know what to think of this man yet but he finished lighting his cigarette and handed it back to short man.

"So, how did you meet the little fairy that is Frank Iero Junior?" Pete asked him, blowing out the smoke.

"Oh. In a shop. Just ran into each other I guess" Gerard muttered.

"I see" Pete nodded. "Little innocent Frankie got a crush on a sugar daddy, I guess?"

"It wasn't like that" Gerard said, looking at Pete over the smoke of his own cigarette

"was it not? And how did Frankie put it like?" Pete questioned. 

"He..." Gerard trailed off, thinking. Yes, Frank had confessed that maybe Gerard was just a crush. 

Pete smirked. "Look, I ain't trying to start shit, but i dont really think Frankie really wants any of this. You really think that boy intended on a serious relationship and a tragic one at that, with an older man?"

"Well.. no- he.. he's hinted that I was just..."

"Just a silly little crush?" Pete sighed. "Yeah, dude I ain't stupid"

"I don't really like your in put on this. I came here to let Frank talk to Martin and I don't want to be cornered by someone on how Frank felt about me. Right now, I just care about Frank's safety" Gerard told him, standing straight.

Pete sighed again. "Listen, my man. I have a son, Okay? And I would protect him with my life. Hell, I would kill for him. Now I'm sure you feel that way about Frankie"

"I do" Gerard nodded.

"But Frank, he's your 'lover' not Some one like your child. And sometimes you need to let him and allow him to grow up, to understand things in life. Let him blossom and know the realities of life. Give him freedom" Pete said.

"What are you trying to say?"

Pete chuckled. " What I'm saying is. Frank should be out there facing adult things. He should be growing mentally. But to allow him to do that he needs to be free, a free bird if you must. A baby bird who learns to fly without his mother. If he is confined to being dependant and worried, he's going to be miserable and he'll never learn to fly. He'll just keep falling. But if you give him this allowance to be independent and seeking, then he could be happy"

Gerard just frowned at him, taking a drag and puffed it out 

"To be independent is to be happy, but you gotta be independent and know how to fly before you depend on someone" Pete finished. 

"Are you saying... that I should just wisk Frankie back to Jersey with all this "be free and fly" crap? Because i refuse to spend my days without my boy" Gerard started to whisper.

"But what does he want?" Pete inquired.

"That- thats... listen, Frankie is ... so so special to me, Okay? He's the only thing I have left in this world, and he makes me happy and gives me a will to live" Gerard explained.

"Its ironic. Because you're the only thing Frankie has left in this world, but that's heart breaking" Pete told him.

"ex-fucking-cuse me?" Gerard scowled. "I don't appreciate you talking to me like that"

Pete just rolled his eyes. "Alright, calm down big boy, I ain't going to obey you like your little sex slave does"

Gerard let out a laugh, in unbelievement. "This is pathetic. I didn't come here to be dissed"

"I know. I'm not dissing you, I'm simply saying what most people might think if they met you" Pete commented.

Gerard stood closer to him. "And if they met you they'd think you're an ignorant, judgemental midget"

Pete let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "They might, but i wouldn't give any shits. Oh, you really think I'm ignorant. I'm not, I'm just smarter than a lot of people and can figure things out pretty easy"

"Whatever" Gerard muttered, taking a drag. 

"Back there, that boy was like a hurt puppy but could only trust his abuser" Pete said.

"Oh so now you're accusing me of abuse?" Gerard said.

"I might be. Depends if its true or not" Pete shrugged.

Gerard's hands curled into fists as he stared dead eyed at Pete. "I swear, I could knock off your cocky little head"

Pete just chuckled and took a slow drag. "Okay"

"But I'm... im gonna go inside and i don't need your ass following me" Gerard spat, turning towards the door.

He opened it up, hearing it rattle before he slid himself back inside. He slammed the door shut and huffed as he walked further into the small kitchen which was most likely designed for outdoor parties and chill nights. It smelt like cleaning products but had the aesthetic of a never used room, only occasionally. On the fridge there were magnetic letters, all forming words and phrases like 'Audrey + Jeff' and 'kill bitches' which he scoffed at.

On one of the counter tops, an ash tray was there, remnats of past cigarettes laying there in a blanket of ash. He gently tapped his cigarette on the side of the white pottery before putting it out completely. But he cursed under his breath when he for a second touched the hot end of it. After placing the stick in the tray, he sucked on his finger until he arrived at the un-washed, dank sink. He regretted touching the taps, but he had to in order to run his finger through the water. Looking out of the window, he could still see Pete lingering outside, going one foot to the other. Gerard frowned, turning off the tap. In some odd way, he felt victimised, made to look as if he was the worst person to exist. But he understood that he was a bad person at times, but to him, people calling him things and pointing out all his sins angered him. To Gerard, he didn't always want to be the one that was wrong, he didn't want to be hated. And he hated it when people made him seem evil.

Sometimes, he blamed Frank for his 'evil' such as then when he muttered things about him not being such an ass and committing crimes if it wasn't for the boy. But those ideas of Frank having an innocent crush on him circled his brains, seeing as he had heard it from the boy himself and a man who he didn't know.

He huffed again and found himself going down the corridors again to find the lounge area and possibly Frank. Coming back into the house alone Seemed more confusing than last time and took him several go's to know where exactly he was heading. A wooden double door with little windows in them as he remembered-and a little cabinet on the wall opposite of it that had a China pig statue-that's the one he was looking for. 

God, and it was relief he had, he hated being lost in someone else's house. He didn't understand why he got muddled in the first place, because the house may be big but wasn't as big as his house back at home. But he shook those things from his mind, because he didn't really care anymore, he had found his destination and he should be glad he sound it rather than pondering about the house. He probably wasn't going to come back here, it just gave him bad vibes. He was already missing Frank's presence.

Opening up the door was like a dramatic entrance when he stepped in and every one turned to him, going silent. But all he had to do was give a small smile and they got back to what they were doing. Gerard pressed his lips together, and walked farther in, spotting Audrey by the table of drinks. She looked slightly drunk already from the way she swayed to non existent music. But it seemed most of the room was drunk so it didn't make a huge difference nor did it faze him. 

When he was by her side, she hiccupped and giggled before lifting up a small glass of wine or champagne. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I have to drive" Gerard said. "But um, where are Martin and Frankie?"

" Oh! Yeah they're like... In the office that's totally close. It's so close to the room that If you get there, then, bam! That was quick" she rambled. "You know?"

"So, they're in the room next door?" Gerard tried to make out.

"Yup" Audrey nodded.

"Thank you" Gerard nodded before walking out of the room again, trying not to smell the growing scent of weed. 

He did discover, that indeed there was a door next to the lounge that was double doored and a dark mahogany. Screwed to the middle of one side was a copper plating that stated that the room was in fact an office. It was closed but where the doors met, the edges were wearing away and creating little gaps that he could easily see beyond.

He walked over to it in careful footsteps before he pressed himself against the wood, peering through of the cracks that was almost eye level with him. He blinked a few times before he could focus on the two people in there.

Frank and Martin stood behind the desk, a large basket in Frank's hands that seemed to be filled with goodies and Martin's hand placed on the small of Frank's back. From what Gerard could see, Martin kept whispering things in his ear, making Frank giggle. It also seemed that they were flipping through a photo album, pointing at one now and again. Gerard furrowed his brows. Because, fine, showing Frankie some photos of what was assumed to be his family was fine but the way Martin touched and talked to him sent bubbles bursting in his stomach, giving him a gut feeling. 

He wrapped his hand around the metallic doorknob, twisting it before pushing the door open, seeing specks of dust fly everywhere. 

Martin looked up and removed his hand from Frank. "Ah, hello"

"hi..." Gerard murmured, walking farther into the room 

Frank skipped up to him with a happy grin and lifted up the basket. "Look what Martin gave me, Sir!" 

Gerard inspected it, seeing that on the arch way like handle, it was jewelled with hot glue gun stick on gems, with letter beads spelling out 'Frankie' with blue gems stuck on either side of his name. The contents consisted of candy, chocolate, a small panda teddy and picture of Frank's parents. "That's lovely" Gerard muttered.

"Isn't it?" Frank said. "Martin is super nice, he told me a few things about my parents before I was born"

"That's great" Gerard smiled.

" You weren't gone long" Martin pointed out. "Pete bore you?"

" No, just... had a disagreement" Gerard muttered, running his fingers through Frank's hair.

"About what?" Martin questioned, staring at him.

"Um, different views I guess" Gerard said, wishing Martin would stop looking at him like he did. "But um, we have to go anyway" 

"Do we really?" Frank asked, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "It's cool here"

"You've got homework to do, Frank" Gerard said to him, giving him a look. "Don't we?"

"But-"

"You do" Gerard said as sweetly as possible but enough to make Frank understand.

"Okay, Sir" Frank sighed.

" You haven't even been here long" Martin spoke. "Stay a little longer, homework can wait"

"No, we're good" Gerard insisted. "Plus, I promised Frankie some brownies"

Frank gasped. "Yeah! You did! You did!" 

"So, we can start making them once we get back, hmm?" Gerard asked, stroking Frank's hair once again.

"Lets go now then! Sorry Martin but I love brownies" Frank expressed excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Have fun, Frankie" Martin smiled. "Goodbye, Gerard"

Gerard nodded, wrapping an arm around Frank and turned away.

***

As the brownies cooked in the oven, Frank was using the wooden spoon to scrape up all the left over brownie mixture he could from the bowl. He'd gather it all then lick off the spoon. 

Gerard was placing down Pea's food on the floor, dodging it when the dog came racing towards the bowl, stuffing her face in. He still had the lingering feel of the house that he didn't like. Just the eerieness and the aura of the people inside. The way Pete had talked to him still pondered in his mind and the way the man was making Gerard feel guilty and bad. And the ways that Martin had looked at him, like he was the filthiest filth of the earth, the greatest enemy of God or maybe that of a sheep walking in the tombs of diamond. The fact that Martin seemed so charming and caring towards Frank also got to him, with the concept of that man giving him goodies and making him giggle. He just felt like a far away dot and life was the whole horizon. He was just so overwhelmed with different thoughts and emotion that he didn't know how a normal person lived any more, he couldn't imagine living without all the guilt, anxiety and crimes. 

Gerard sighed, walking over to Frank, who stood with his back to Gerard and still licking the spoon. The man placed his hands softly on Frank's waist before sliding his arms around it, pressing his chest to Frank's back and sighed. 

Frank giggled and took another lick. 

Gerard smiled against his hair and kissed it several times in a repeated succession. There was something he liked about kissing the top of Frank's head, like it seemed more intimate and caring to kiss there rather than the lips. Whenever he did kiss Frank's head, he felt like a warm person, and that he was expressing care and affection for him. It also felt possessive but in an almost loving way, as in to say 'you're mine and I am yours' and to Gerard, he was providing Frank with this caregiver care that the boy needed. A strong figure in his life.

"How does it taste?" Gerard asked him.

"Nice" Frank said. "Do you want to try some?"

"I'm okay, baby" Gerard told him. "You eat it all, you deserve it for making the brownies mostly on your own"

"they're fun to make" Frank said. "I used to make lots with my mama. I missed those times but I can't because Mommy died and she's the only one with the best recipe ever"

"I know, Princess" Gerard said. "But i bet your brownies are going to be absolutely delicious"

"You think so?" Frank smiled, looking back a little at Gerard.

"I know so, baby boy" Gerard told him. "You've made me good muffins before"

"I guess so" Frank shrugged.

Gerard nodded, resting his cheek on the top of Frank's head. He fluttered his eyes closed and held the boy tighter before he groaned. "Oh god, Frank"

"yeah?" 

"I just... I know I've told you countless times before but..." He sighed. "I just love you so much"

Frank giggled. "I love you too"

"Like, you're every thing to me" Gerard told him. "I just love you so goddamn fucking much" he tickled Frank's side and the boy squealed, laughing.

Frank turned around, giggled and placed a sweet kiss on Gerard's lips. "My Sir"

Gerard smirked, running his hands up and down Frank's waist. "My perfect boy" 

"Not that perfect, every one has flaws" Frank stated.

"But you're perfect to me" Gerard said, and then he cupped Frank's face with his hands and just held it. "So, so pretty Frankie"

"Not that pretty"

"You are. I just look at you sometimes and think 'how can someone be so flipping gorgeous?' and my heart melts whenever i look at you" Gerard whispered.

"You're so cheesy" Frank giggled, and kissed Gerard again. "But you, Sir, are also very very very pretty!"

"Is that so?"

"Yup! You have pretty eyes, mostly brown-hazel but sometimes they're greeny like mine. And your nose is cute" the boy said, holding Gerard's nose. "And so is every thing about you"

"Well thanks baby" Gerard said, as Frank took his hand away. "But in my opinion, you're the most beautiful. Inside and out" 

"Not inside" Frank said, shaking his head. "It might be rainbow and sparkles, but there's some dark shit hidden in there"

Gerard chuckled. "I understand, but it's still my baby's soul and love every thing about my precious Frankie"

"You're being too nice now, I'm scared" Frank laughed. 

Gerard bit his lip, suddenly serious. "Baby, listen. I know sometimes I'm a big, drunk meanie, even when im not drunk, but i want you to know that I always love you, okay?"

Frank looked up at him and gave a smile. "Okay, Sir"

"do you really hate me? And all those things you said to me when i lied to you?" Gerard braved to ask.

Frank didn't reply for a while. "It's true that you ruined my life, but i don't truly hate you. Not yet"

\---

Frank insisted on watching a horror movie, which Gerard thought was a bad idea due to it being late at night and Frank had a tendency to believe absurd things. But he gave in to Frank's asking and let him put on a movie. They didn't have many horror movies but there was a good selection to choose from. Gerard's main option was to watch The Omen but Frank again, persuaded Gerard into agreeing with his choice which was The Shining, stating that he hadn't yet watched the movie but had read the book by his aunt (which Gerard found odd but just shrugged it off, because this was the Iero family they were talking about) 

Gerard secretly didn't want to watch a movie at all because he planned on adding the finishing touches to his blonde hair, but at the moment and since recently he had been wanting to keep in Frank's good books and give him all the affection he needed. He had been taking the anger pills more frequently so they had helped tone that emotion down and he had been cutting low on his alchohol consuming. Though, he still drank at minimum one pint of beer every night. But he ended up drinking more that night.

All they were doing were watching the movie. Frank was curled up in Gerard's lap with his teddy bear and a blanket, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Gerard had his cold pint of beer in his hand that was his second-or maybe third drink-he didn't remember-it could even be his fourth. He wasn't really thinking about anything, just watching the movie. But despite not thinking much he was scared that Jack was starting to resemble him; an alcoholic with anger issues. And he saw Wendy's frightful feelings of it. It brought him back to the days of his earlier alcohol abuse, in which Lindsey would fear for it. But when Gerard had his anger rages, Lindsey always knew how to soothe and calm him down, so luckily he never laid a hand on her when he was mad. He didn't want to of course, but angry him was like a different person sometimes.

"They got Wendy's hair wrong" he heard Frank mutter. "In the book she's blonde, not black haired"

"Well, that's just how it is with books and movies" Gerard said.

"Oh, I just realised it's like you. You used to have black hair but now you have blonde hair" Frank said. "No offence to your blond hair, but black looked much more sexier on you"

Gerard chuckled. "Thank you?" 

"I miss my old hair, but i guess it was important to change it" Frank said. 

"Yes" Gerard nodded.

"I want a new hairstyle but I don't know what" Frank went on. "Maybe short hair with a little Mohawk or like, longish hair with my natural brown with some bangs. That would look cute. But it would take for ages to grow it out"

"I like it the way it is now, you look very cute" Gerard told him.

"I always look cute" Frank sassed. "But i want a hair that makes me look even cuter"

"Just stick with your hair now, for the meanwhile" Gerard said.

"I will. Okay, we need to shut up and watch the movie" Frank then said.

Gerard smiled, kissing the top of Frank's head before taking a huge swing of his beer gulping down a lot. His brain fizzed for a moment and he got that clouded brain feeling. He rested his head on Frank's head and laughed into his hair. 

"What?" Frank asked.

"Nothin' baby" Gerard whispered. "Just have you here, because i love you and shit"

Frank sighed. "Okay"

Gerard tugged on Frank's hair, pulling his head back, so that he could look at the boy's face. Frank was frowning and looked agitated as Gerard smiled down at him. Gerard laughed again randomly and lifted his head down to lay about five kisses on Frank's lips. "So pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty. The most prettiest of the prettiest"

"Ew you're drunk, you gross old man" Frank said, sliding off of his lap and onto the spot on the couch next to him. He stuffed some popcorn into mouth and scowled at Gerard.

"Aw, no I'm sorry my princess. Come back, I'm just a little tipsy is all" Gerard said. "Come on, i need some lovin' "

Frank raised his eyebrows. "I'm not loving your drunk ass. Now I have to be more grown up" 

Gerard groaned, slapping his forehead. "Oh, for fucks sake. I'm drunk"

Frank rolled his eyes, bending over to grab his juice. "Here. Maybe fruit juice might work"

Gerard grabbed it off of him, sipping from the straw. "I can taste your saliva on it"

Frank giggled, hugging his bear. "Of course you can"

Gerard looked at him. "Sorry, baby. For being drunk. I'm fine, okay. Don't need to act like an adult for me because I'm good, just a bit tipsy"

"I'm sticking with Ozzy though" Frank mumbled, hiding behind the bear. "You don't deserve hugs"

Gerard scoffed, grabbing the bear and taking it off of him. "I do, I just said i'm okay, Frank"

Frank frowned again. "Give him back, Sir"

"No, stop making me feel like... like a bad person" Gerard said, stumbling on his words. 

"Please, I want him back" Frank pleaded. "Sir, stop being mean"

Gerard held the bear over his head. "Am I a bad person, because I'm not, like, not, little Frankie. You see, I'm only tipsy. I said that"

"You're not bad, I promise. You're amazing" Frank rambled. "Give me my bear back"

Gerard laughed, handing it back to him. "Calm down a little, Frank"

Frank huffed, shuffling away from him and held the bear close to him. "You ruin every thing, you stupid old man" he said, voice cracking.

"Oh no, please don't cry" Gerard said. "Stop, stop. It's okay. Smile, Frankie"

But Frank just scowled at him, getting up off of the sofa and onto the the armchair. "Ruiner" 

\---

Gerard pressed the button the phone, hearing the recorded message that had been waiting for him once he arrived home. He was a confused at first because It's not like any would want to call him, but once he actually listened to it he kind of understood.

"Hey Gerard,

It's Martin. I was thinking that maybe I could talk you tomorrow, maybe a little more about Frank. I think he needs to be discussed don't you agree? And I would like to give him more stuff that I bought for him, and perhaps I could talk to him even more. But what if you allowed me to talk on the phone with him? Because it would be much more easier than meeting in person, after all he is my best friend's son and I deserve all the contact I need. In fact, his father wanted me to be Frank's guardian when he died but because of laws and the mafia, turns out he had to be with Penelope. Now he's with you, ahah. But just meet me, soon. Goodbye"

Gerard stared at it for a while with a frown set on his lips. What was it with Martin and constantly wanting to see him, know everything? He now kind of hated Martin in a way because every time he heard anything from him, he just got that bad feeling sparking inside him and he didn't like it one bit. He was having thoughts of ignoring him completely but It seemed that Martin was just as obsessed with Frank. Hell, he would probably show up at their house he that desperate. He just wanted Martin to be out of their lives, so that it would truly be just Frankie and Sir 

"Bastard" Gerard muttered, pressing the button to delete the message. 

He brought the coffee up to his mouth and tipped, feeling the delicious warmth satisfy his taste buds. He had picked some up on the way back from dropping Frank off at school, it was from a good coffee shop as well so it seemed much more refreshing than normal ones he'd make at home. 

He grabbed a pad and pencil, finding a new page in the filled out pad, which was just pages and pages of Frank writing 'Frankie wuz here' and 'Frankie is the best' and don't forget 'Frankie + Sir'. There was also including drawings that Gerard had quickly sketched down and then a smaller copy which was Frank's attempt. Once he found a new page that was perfectly clean, no vandalism or name statements, he got on writing his note;

'Don't go and meet Martin. He's a creep? Probably a paedophile. Annoying'

And for Frank.

'Reminder; you're only allowed ME in your contacts. Don't call anyone or text anyone unless it's me or an emergency. No police though. I will know. Love you, xx' 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts and opinions? What do we think of Martin?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is shit.

He couldn't describe that feeling.

That feeling when it seems like the whole world is behind your back, but not in a good way. A terrible way that leaves you feeling uneasy wherever you went, like an orb of anxiety and suspicion following you around and perhaps possessing you eventually. 

And that's how Gerard had been feeling for the past week. He didn't even know what he was worried about or what made him uneasy, but he certainly felt like that, but with no explanation. Maybe the whole world really was behind his back, ready to kill him immediately. But he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't get the feeling out of him, even as he held Frank close to him and even when he laid in bed at night. He didn't know what felt worse: The Feeling or not knowing why he had The Feeling. He couldn't sleep nor could he simply relax when it was on his shoulder and surrounding his thoughts. At one point during the week he tried to gather up and work out what could cause him The Feeling, and after a few hours of thinking and Frank being in the house; he had an idea why.

Gerard had been dusting while Frank was at school, making sure to clean the house because he hadn't it done in a while and most of the surfaces were forming a thin layer of dust. And while he had been gliding the cloth along the (incredibly) dusty windowsill he had furrowed his brows once he noticed Bobby pins laying in the corner of the window sill. Only two, laying next to each other and pressed against the side of the window as if it would be unnoticeable. Lifting them up, he tried to remember times that Frank had even used bobby pins- and no-no memories. When he thought back, he cursed at his past self for shrugging the finding off and placing the pins back. He should've really questioned them to Frank, especcially when he noticed they weren't there the day after. But again-shrugged it off-like it probably didn't happen-stupid man. It was only then when he was thinking that he realised; maybe Frank was using them in attempt to escape. So that revelation lead to Gerard searching how to lock a window very securely.

But it wasn't like Frank could actually fit through the window. Sure, Frank was short and had a small figure, but even some one like Frank couldn't squeeze through it. Gerard even measured it, because one half of the windows were just window that couldn't be opened and the bottom half did open. So possibly, Frank had tried- tried to escape the house-but failed. And he didn't know how to feel about that at all. Frank couldn't seem to be trusted at all. But Gerard felt upset as well, upset that Frank was trying to leave him. Though, after several days of no evidence of trying to escape, it must have left his mind, but the feelings still resided in him.

And then his next discovery of The Feeling was when he picked Frank up from school but came out almost ten minutes late because he and Ryan were still finishing their work apparently. Frank had gotten very close to Ryan, and he thought that's what had concerned him. All week after school Ryan and Frank would walk out together, whisper something, giggle and sometimes hug. But he wondered if Frank knew that Gerard could see and was trying to test his waters or something, but he really didn't know at all. But he did know that Ryan and Frank seemed to give each other slips of paper they would hand to each other after school. Gerard wasn't stupid, he could see. He even tried to search Frank's pockets for anything but all he could find was old candy wrappers. This secretivity scared Gerard almost, and it was like, as was described, the whole world was on his back. 

How does someone live with this constant anxiety, sometimes not even knowing what you're worrying about?

For the last couple days, Frank had not been up to much suspicious business but The Feeling still remained in him, like someone waiting for the worst news of their life. He didn't know what this boy was doing to him- this innocent and angelic boy with a smile that could tempt you into anything- and the most irresistible eyes- making him feel scared. But Frank, he was just a boy, he was dependant and dumb, nothing he could do would intimidate Gerard. 

But as sweet as Frank was; to Gerard he seemed like this tempting and teasing boy, constantly wanting attention from older men. There were days in which it was like Frank just seduced him, making Gerard want to pin him down. The man really wished Frank would stop walking around the house with his legs exposed sometimes, because it was tempting. But he debated whether it really was seduction or not, like a light side of him was telling him that no, Frank was not trying to seduce him in any way, he was just being casual and himself. But the sad thing was, Gerard didn't really agree with that side often and more often then not, he was sure that Frank was teasing him on purpose.

***

Frank had the black sharpie out again, wrapped in his hands tightly and he concentrated on one area of his thigh. He had his bare legs out, tucked up near his chest but close enough so that he could draw designs and pictures on his thighs with the marker. He had on one of Gerard's old t-shirts that obviously was way too big on him and was like a nightie on him, falling down to mid-thigh. He had it tucked up around his waist as he drew on himself though. 

Gerard was chopping the last ingredients for his rice meal, and he watched Frank for a while as he did so. It felt kind of domestic for once in a while, with Gerard just in the kitchen making dinner and Frank in the seating area doing his own thing. He sat on the floor in front of the sofas, sticking his tongue out slightly as he drew. But Gerard got concerned with the amount of ink Frank was putting on his skin.

He sighed and stopped cutting. "Frankie, honey. Please don't draw on yourself"

Frank looked up. "Why not?"

"That ink can be dangerous and is bad for your skin" Gerard explained.

"But tattoos are ink and I'm fine" Frank muttered, continuing with his drawing. 

"That's a little different" Gerard told him, finishing the first vegatable. 

"How?" Frank asked, but asking as if he didn't actually care. 

Gerard just sighed, placing the veggies in the bowl. "It just is"

"I'm figuring out what I want my new tattoo to be" Frank informed him, leaning back to look at the whole of his thigh which was nearly all drawn in. 

"you want a new one?" 

"Yup. What do you think i should get?" Frank asked him. "I'm kinda stuck"

"You can't ask me for help with that, Frankie, I'm not as creative and imaginative as you" Gerard said.

"Hmm. I just really want a new one. I haven't gotten one in for ages" Frank went on. 

"Well, If you want, we can go to the tattoo parlour soon" Gerard said. "How much do they usually cost?" He asked on purpose to see his reply because of the thing Martin said.

Frank didn't reply for a while but then just shrugged. "I dunno"

Gerard hoped for some hints of confirmation about the whole 'sexual favour for a tattoo' thing and he wanted to help Frank confess to it.   
" But you have loads, surely you have an average?"

Silence- again-then a small; "i dont know, okay?"

"Okay" Gerard replied, not actually wanting to take it further. He walked over to the pan, and poured in the veggies with the rice. This is the part where he let it simmer for a while before coming back to it.

Once he left it alone to do it's job, he washed his hands quickly before drying them off with the small flannel. Walking out of the kitchen area, he went to Frank, who was still drawing on himself.

"Frankie" Gerard said, taking the sharpie off of him. "What did i say?"

Frank huffed. "Don't draw on myself"

"Exactly, come on, do something different" Gerard told him, putting his hands his hips.

"But I'm bored" Frank whined. "There's nothing to do" 

Gerard pressed his lips together, looking around the room before his eyes landed on Frank's colouring books. "How about you colour me a great picture in one of your books?"

Frank bit his lip and nodded. 

"Which one?" Gerard asked, flipping through them. 

"The pirate one, please" Frank answered. 

Gerard took the book, handing it to Frank, who whispered a small 'Thank you, Sir' and opened up the book. He also opened up the cupboard in the TV stand and took out Frank's pack of crayons, throwing them to him gently. Frank smiled, opening up the pencil case and searched inside it.

"Dinner will be ready soon, i just need to cook it some more then let it cool" Gerard told him.

Frank nodded, taking out a red pencil and going straight for the pirate's bandana. 

"So..." Gerard started, going to the kitchen. "How was school today?"

"Um, it was okay, I guess" Frank replied. "Ryan showed me some of his guitar skills because he brought it in for show and tell"

"That's great" Gerard muttered, stirring the rice. "How about your other friends?"

"well, Bob got into trouble again because he threatened Billy Renton saying he would rip his head off and eat it" Frank said. "So, they're getting some one to talk to him about it" 

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Alright then" 

"Yeah, his counsellor is kinda mean as well from what I heard" Frank told him. "Mine's pretty nice, she lets me have some Oreos if i don't walk out of lesson at all for the day"

Gerard frowned, turning to look at him, seeing him colouring in so casually. "You have a counsellor?"

"um, yeah. All of the students do. Because it's a place for 'special kids' or whatever" Frank said.

Gerard's hand tightened around the handle of the wooden spoon. "And what do you say to this counsellor of yours?"

"Not that much, really. There's nothing i can say without revealing my messed up life that's a secret, because I'm Gabriel Johnson you know" Frank muttered, sarcasm possessing him. "Gabriel Johnson with a perfect dad"

Gerard sighed. "I hope you haven't said anything about your real life problems"

Frank looked up to scowl at him. "Of course I haven't, i'm stuck with your old ass, so What's the point in telling anyone"

Gerard pressed his lips together. "Just as long as you don't say shit to her"

"Its okay, Gerard, I'm protecting our secret and making sure you stay happy" Frank said bitterly. "All i really talk about is school and how I feel there, because i can't discuss anything else"

"Hmm" Gerard said. "No"

Frank didn't say anything else, just carried on colouring as Gerard poured the rice meal into a tub to allow it to cool for a while. Fixing the belt on his pants, he walked back into the living room. He had upset Frank a little, he could see that, and he hated Frank's bad moods because then Frank would ignore him. So, hopefully he could still be civil with him, because was incredibly desperate to have Frank sitting in his lap, which was one of his favourite things in the world.

Sitting down next to him on the floor (which was rather uncomfortable) he leaned into him, seeing his colouring process. Luckily he didn't move away or flinch so Gerard made the move to grab his waist and pull him onto his lap. Frank complied, shifting comfortably in the man's lap. Gerard hooked his chin over Frank's shoulder and just watched him for a while. He even dared to wrap his arms around Frank's waist and hold him closer. Frank stuffed the red he was using into the case and looked at the picture for a while.

"Blonde hair or brown hair?" Frank asked him.

"Hmm" Gerard said. "Blonde"

"Okay" the boy said, taking out a yellow pencil.

***

How many hours had he slept? Is the question that Gerard asked once his eyes slowly opened up, still slightly stuck together with sleep. He remembered taking a nap after dinner but he never set a set time to sleep for. It could be any time, but once he saw that Frank wasn't in bed yet, he figured it couldn't be that late. It was a school night so Frank's bedtime was about eleven o'clock. 

He sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes that had rested for too long. Once he blinked enough times to be able to see properly, he reached beside him to check what time it was on his flip phone. Flipping it up, he saw that it was only eight o'clock. So he had only slept for around three hours, even though It felt much longer than that. It felt like a while, but that's just what sleep made you feel. Sleep and waking up without knowing the time was weird, like a temporary feeling of not knowing where or when you were in life. If that made sense. But he never really did make sense sometimes, rarely did his choices and actions have a reason with out him blaming it on Frank for 'triggering his anger' or being 'a little shit'

He wondered if Frank was missing his presence already, due to his clinginess, though it had only been three hours so he suspected that Frank was fine. Most likely watching TV, finding amusement in those cartoons of his, which Gerard had never really understood the entertainment of them. He was sure most of them were for kids or preteens, but oh well. 

He got up, feeling his knees crack a little when he stood up. He cringed but ran his fingers through his hair which was starting to add with grease, because he hadn't showered in a few days. He hated it when it was greasy because the feeling was horrible, but recently he hadn't cared that much about it. He didn't have much time for it anyways.

Walking to the door, his eyes were still trying to wake up and mind was still dizzy, which was one of the worst things about waking up, especially when he turned back on the light and prepared to open the door. 

Open it just in sync of Frank's feet meeting the floor as he slid back out of the window and into the house. Like a failed attempt of squeezing through it. 

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked sternly just as Frank's hands gripped the window handle.

Frank gasped a little, turning to look at him, hand still on the window. He just gazed at him for a bit, perhaps thirty seconds before Frank put on this innocent face that Gerard just recognised by now. "I'm just closing the window, Sir. It was getting cold in here"

"The window was locked, Frank" Gerard said, giving him a hard stare. 

"Oh, well you must have forgotten to lock it" Frank said. "Because you see, I wanted some air for the house but it got cold"

Gerard frowned at him, staring to walk over to him. Frank panicked, closing the window and pressed himself against the wall. "Frank" 

"i like it when you call me Frankie" Frank whispered. 

"Shut up" Gerard hissed, making Frank flinch. "I know what you're up to, Frank"

"I'm not up to anything, Sir" Frank protested.

"Yes you fucking are, don't lie to me you little brat" Gerard sneered. "You're trying to run away from me, aren't you? That's what you're fucking doing"

Frank shook his head frantically. "I promise I'm not, I really do promise. I would never do that"

"Then how do you explain all those bobby pins I found, huh?" Gerard inquired, stepping closer but Frank picked Pea up and held her close. 

Frank bit his lip, looking at the floor. "I just... wanted to go outside, just for a little while. I promise I wasn't trying to run away"

"You know what would happen if did run away from me, Frank. You'd have to go back to sucking dick and letting filthy men touch you in exchange of money and tattoos" Gerard spat out.

Frank gasped, looking hurt "but... I promise I'm not trying to leave you, Sir. I love you"

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him, not quite knowing what to believe. To Gerard, it just seemed like Frank was trying to get away from him, but the threats seemed to be working. 

Either way, Frank was still living a tragic life, no matter what he chose to do. He'd still have to live through the trauma of everything. 

"Give me the bobby pins" Gerard ordered. "Now, Frank" 

Frank placed down Pea down before he opened up his palm, which he had been holding the pins in a tight fist it seemed. He hesitantly walked over to Gerard, and cautiously placed them in his palm. "I'm sorry, Sir"

"Sorry isn't good enough" Gerard muttered. "I'm so upset, Frankie. Why would you try and run away from me like that?"

Frank whimpered. "I promise I wasn't trying to"

"No one believes you, Frank" Gerard whispered. Then he sighed, trying to sound severely sad and sorrowful "I'm just... Why would you consider that Frank? God, I make you food, I buy you anything you want, i spoil you and i love you, and this is the thanks I get?"

Frank sniffled, tears prickling his eyes. "I'm really really sorry. I do appreciate it"

"You should, I provide you with every thing you need" Gerard went on. "So ungrateful"

Internally, he smiled at how guilty and sorry Frank looked as the boy looked to the ground, playing with his T-shirt. "Does this mean I've been a bad boy?"

Gerard nodded. "Very bad. You're definitely not getting your cookies this week, and possibly next week"

"You're not going to punish me are you?" Frank asked weakly. 

"Hmm" Gerard said. "I might. Or I might let you off. Just as long as you know not to run away from me"

"I wasn't, Sir" Frank whined. 

"Even if you didn't, you know better not to" Gerard said to him.

Frank nodded weakly, then let out a dry sob, but he didn't cry, he just stood there with the most sad look on his face as all he could do was agree with Gerard. "I know, Sir. I love you lots"

Gerard smiled, grabbing Frank's face and kissing him. "I love you too"

But then Frank, back away a little. "But no one would blame me if i did run away. Especcially from you"

Gerard eyes turned into fire again as he gripped Frank's hair and brought their lips together roughly. Frank whimpered protests against them but Gerard still kissed him, licking the boy's lips and shoving in his tongue until Frank had no choice but to comply with the kiss, letting their tongues meet. Gerard held him there, attacking his mouth from all angles. He then travelled to Frank's fragile neck and began to suck the soft skin there, which was still littered in the faintest of hickeys. 

Frank let out a breathy moan as he clung onto Gerard's shirt, letting the man kiss and suck on his neck. Gerard loved this, kissing Frank's neck and leaving marks on him, a reminder that Frank was his and only his. Plus he got the pleasure of having Frank writh and moan under his suction. 

Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulders, pushing him back and panting. "Give me your forgiveness, I'm going to say sorry to you in the best way i can" he grabbed his pyjama top and started to unfasten his own buttons. " You should take me to bed, Sir. And will show you how sorry I am" 

"Frank... sex isn't going to fix anything" Gerard sighed 

"It will, I know it will" Frank told him. "It's the best I can do, it's the only thing that... that I'm useful in. Just, take me to bed, Sir"

Gerard didn't really feel much empathy for people or get sad about anything, but he thought that really did make his heart sink.

Furthermore, Gerard did not have sex with Frank, instead he just carried him to bed and tucked him up with all his teddies. He reminded Frank that he loved him very much;

to the end of the universe and back.

\---

For the couple of days, Frank didn't really communicate with him at all. And he wanted to know why, was is because of the whole window incident? Because Frank had looked severely saddened after that, perhaps because he couldn't get through the window. And ever since then, Gerard had tried to be the nicest possible to him in order to stop Frank wanting to run away. He could not have Frank leaving him, the boy was the only thing in his life and he refused to lose him. 

But Gerard never really understood why Frank wanted to leave him so desperately. Sure, he was aggressive at times and confined him a lot, and he knew that. He got that that was something that really did upset Frank but to Gerard he almost thought of Frank as a little but ungrateful. He had helped Frank get away from his neglectful aunt and the bullies, and also the past of borderline prostitution Frank had done. Frank was almost on the point of starvation, living in a dirty old house and living off money from both his and his aunts sex-earned money. Of course, Gerard at the time didn't know about the whole Frank with other men issue but he still saved Frank from it. So all of this to Gerard, meant that he thought he wasn't too bad a person and he couldn't understand why Frank wanted to go back to that again. Unless, Gerard was just as bad as those men? But then again Gerard loved Frank with all his heart, that was clear. 

And the love he had for the boy was the harshest part. He was too in love with Frank to let him leave, he was in love with the idea of taking care of Frank and providing him with a domestic life of cooking their dinners, making sure he did his homework, tell him off when he misbehaved and every thing else. And in a way, that made him feel as if he was a sick man, he felt like a father figure to Frank. So that to Gerard was obviously bad in a way, because Frank was his lover. Perhaps it was just that he had to take care of Frank like that, the kid had issues and was most probably tramuatised because of past experiences.

As he stared at Frank's bare back in the dark, he began to reach out, reach out and just touch the tattoos that pervaded his back. Alluring designs that he loved so much. His fingers traced the unwavering lines of the pumpkin on his upper back, the smile grinning at him through the sheer dark. He then let his finger tips travel to the side of Frank's waist, touching the wording of 'destroy' and then dragged his finger back again to meet the two guns above Frank's ass. A tramp stamp basically, but a good one, it suited him well. He liked it a lot in fact, but he liked all of Frank's tattoos. They were all very gorgeaous but the birds would always be his favourite ones. 

As much as he loved the tattoos, now he knew the history behind them, he felt a pang of sadness whenever he saw them, like a little ball of sorrow heavy in his stomach. The world had treated Frank bad, but he was amazing and so beautiful. It didn't help that Gerard contributed to it. He guessed, the world just chose to be cruel to the wrong sort of people. Maybe it was Frank that deserved to be in a rich family and have a proper family life, maybe it should have been Gerard to live a shitty life. Sometimes the man wondered if he deserved that for all he had done, but like before, he thought he had also done great things for Frank, so in that case, he didn't know. But he did know that the boy deserved to have been born into a normal family, to not have lived a tragic life.

And possibly, Gerard should let Frank have more freedom and be able to do human things but Gerard was like the world; he could be so calm and peaceful but at times he could be so cruel to the most innocent of people. 

And suddenly Frank shot up, sitting up and twisting his head to glare at Gerard. "Stop feeling me up in my sleep, you dirty pervert" 

"I was only... looking at your tattoos" Gerard whispered. 

"Whatever" Frank muttered, falling back on his side.

"i'm um... god, Frankie... I just feel so bad for you. I mean, as you know from what I said the other day, about how you got them"

Frank huffed. "What does it matter"

"I just, that must have been horrific. Having to do all... that for tattoos" Gerard said. "Why did you do that, Frank? You have so many as well. You should have never gotten any"

"I got them because i wanted them, okay? Back then i didn't give a shit about anything. I didn't know men even went after boys like they did with girls" Frank said. "But i had to do things for the things I wanted, Sir. I wanted money, I needed money, I had to get it somehow. I might not have needed tattoos but I wanted them. And yeah it was the worst period of my life, but what does it matter if every second of my life is pure hell anyways?" 

"Frank-"

"I've learned to fucking accept it, i'm only useful for sex, okay? So i used It well. So maybe that part of my life was over but I know now that my life will always be fucking shitty. I live a life of hell, Gerard. And you don't know what it's like to live the shittiest life ever. So please don't blame me for getting tattoos, it's not like i was asking for the sexual stuff, I was just brought into it, okay?" Frank said. "I don't want to talk about it. So just leave me alone" 

"Frankie, I understand. Look, i'm sorry. But, I mean, at least you're well away from it now" Gerard said.

"Yeah, because you're so much fucking better aren't you?" Frank muttered bitterly, still facing away from him. 

"Hey, at least I take good care of you"

"What-fucking-ever" Frank said. 

Gerard sighed, pulling his covers up and staring at the ceiling. Was Frank right? He didn't know. Maybe it was best to leave him alone for a bit. 

But unexpectedly, Frank let out a loud sob and rolled around, throwing himself Gerard. The older man jumped, shocked at the sudden action but he placed his hand on Frank's head and gently stroked it as he felt Frank crying into his shirt. 

" I'm sorry, sir" he cried. "I love you, I love you. I hate me, but i love you. I'm sorry please forgive. You're all I have, and you're great sometimes. I'm so ungrateful, Sir. I'm so sorry."

"Frankie, Frankie" Gerard hushed. "Calm down, It's okay, it's okay" 

"You're nice to me sometimes, I just get on your nerves i'm so sorry. You're only mean to me because of me. You love me so much"

"So much, baby"

Frank cried even harder, clinging to Gerard and pressing close to him. "i love you, Sir, I really do. You make my life fucking hell but at the same time I love you because you're all grown up and cuddly and have nice arms and I can talk to you and watch films with you and you don't think it's weird I like some kid stuff and you buy me lots and lots of things"

"Frankie, calm..."

"I don't know how to feel" Frank went. "Please forgive me for shouting at you"

"I do, but you have no reason to apologise. It's okay, Frankie" Gerard said, trying to soothe him. "It's all okay, Frank. I love you very much"

"Can you stop drinking alcohol then?" Frank asked him weakly.

Gerard paused for a minute. "I can't"

"Why not?" 

" It's hard not to, Frankie. I need it" 

"But you have me" Frank muttered. "Aren't I your painkiller?"

Gerard sighed, kissing the top of Frank's head. " Of course you are, baby. You make my heart shine, you're the light of my whole life. But i can't quit alcohol, Frank. Once i'm addicted I can't stop until I really try and that's so much effort" 

"But will you try?" Frank whispered. "For me?"

Gerard picked up Frank's head in his hands and held it gently, even in the dusty darkness Gerard could see the soft twinkle in his eyes that was slowly dying out. Caused by him probably. He stroked Frank's cheek with him thumb and smiled.

"I'll try my hardest" Gerard said. "But it's not a promise"

"I'll have to make sure you don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who still reads this any more? I used to get loads of comments. I apologise for the shitness.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't be! It is! It's... It's an update!  
> (About fucking time) 
> 
> I'm gonna be truthful here, the reason I was gone was because..... I died.
> 
> Nah just kidding all i did was be a lazy shit, binge watch Skins and oh yeah went to a Fall Out Boy concert. Also a shit ton of drama in my big add dramatic reality show able friend group. 
> 
> So this chapter is kinda shitty but aren't they all? Lmao. It's also kinda triggering bc it counts as non-con but not really? Like it's hard to explain just be careful and stop reading if you don't like it. 
> 
> Hope you had a great ... has it been a month? And happy late birthday to my main man G Way

He blinked a few times, because his eyesight went fuzzy and went back to finishing off his sandwhich. He had duties to do, ones that were fairly important. Shopping for more dog food and a good box of chocolate hoops, after they found out that the ones they bought from the foreign foods tasted odd. Well, he didn't necessarily find them that odd tasting, it was Frank who had complained in the first place. He had one bowl of it and came complaining to Gerard that it tasted gross. So that's when the man made a promise to buy some more. And from a supermarket this time.

It was a good idea he supposed, because maybe he'd find some other stuff to buy that might not be essential but could be. Or stuff he didn't know he needed. And Frank agreed with that idea, in fact, the boy was very insistant on Gerard going to the supermarket, with the way he kept giving reasons on why he should. He agreed with all of them in the end apart from the 'buy me lots of candy' part, because Frank had enough candy and did not need any more of it. All he really needed and wanted to do was buy dog food and cereal, then get out of the shop. He hated the drive there as well, it was pretty long, but he was willing to buy Frank anything he wanted. So, the drive was worth it. 

He just didn't like the idea of leaving Frank all alone at home. He had Sweet Pea, but it wasn't like he could have a conversation with Pea or cuddle him in the way Gerard did, so he was still nervous on leaving Frank alone. But the boy said he'd be fine and that maybe he'll bake something for Gerard. But Gerard was a little hesitant on that as well, but decided- oh well. He did make sure to prepare a sandwich for Frank to eat while Gerard was shopping because he was going over Frank's usual lunch time. To add to the affection he wrote a little note on it saying 'I love you to the end of the universe and back' and he put it in the fridge for when Frank would eat it. He always wanted to make sure Frank was fully pampered and happy, especially recently when he was trying to be nicer to Frank and now he was taking his medications. It did help, because apart from getting mad at the boy sometimes, he was generally more calmer than he had been in the past month. So it seemed all was well. 

"I'll only be like two hours, okay?" Gerard said to Frank at the door.

"Alright" Frank replied from the couch. 

He was curled up wearing Gerard's old t-shirt and also Gerard's boxers. Watching TV, he looked pretty chilled out and relaxed.

"remember your sandwich is in the fridge" Gerard reminded him.

"I know, Sir" Frank said, switching the channel.

Gerard opened the door, getting ready to walk out. "If you need me, you can call me"

"I will" Frank smiled

"Good" Gerard replied. "Well, I'll see you later"

"see you"

Once he was out of the house, he sighed and locked the door behind him. He checked that the windows were securely fixed before he headed off. After the window incident, he put a padlock on the windows and scoured the house for Bobby pins or anything that could open windows or doors. So now, he knew that Frank had no chance of leaving the house. He just wanted to keep Frank safe and keep himself a lover. Gerard was still mad at Frank and had taken away most of his things for a week. And he wasn't allowed people over. Maybe he was too cruel on Frank and the restrictions but it was all for their safety. What if someone attempted to kidnap Frank? And take him away from him? Those worries were always on his mind. 

And Gerard had been thinking of his wife and daughter again, and he was missing them. As much as he loved Frank and wanted to be with him forever, he also wanted to see Lindsey and Bandit again. He missed picking Bandit up and holding her against him, snuggling her and being thankful. He also missed the days of laying in bed with Lindsey, missed the way she smelled and the lovely darkness of her hair. He was going to end up crying in the car if he didn't stop thinking about them, and he'd look idiotic if he was just driving along while sobbing silently. But then again, the windows were blackout. But then again, he remembered when Frank never wanted to think of the losses and he always stayed happy. So maybe that's what he had been doing and should be doing. The only reason Frank was all emotional and cried a lot was because Gerard seemed to have broken in him into releasing all the emotion. And perhaps that was good, that it was good to be sad sometimes and unhealthy to be happy all the time. But right then, Gerard just wanted to be happy again and not think of his past.

\---

"Fucking stinks" Gerard muttered as he went down the dog aisle, placing in food for sweet pea.

He looked down into his basket and figured he only needed a few things before he could leave the shop. It was full of people and kids running around. He added some extra bits he though they needed such as snacks for Frank's packed lunches and ingredient for upcoming meals. He decided that he could give it a go at making his own tacos, even though he found them annoying as hell to eat. But, he was tired of eating pasta and what not for dinner every day. He wanted to make the meals more exciting and interesting. He even added more ice cream to keep Frank happy. All he needed now was to find chocolate hoops and a new washing detergent (not one that smelled like lavender, which he made the mistake of last time) hopefully fresh linen or rose. Their bed needed washing again due to 'stains' and felt tip marks from Frank colouring on the bed.

By the end of all the buying and being disgusted by multiple things, he just wanted to go home and see Frank, who he bet was feeling lonely even if he had Sweet Pea. Gerard was just happy that even though it had only been a few hours, he could have Frank in his arms again. Where he belonged. And he missed Frank's beautiful face and the softness of it. And the way his cheeks would turn red whenever he blushed. Words could not describe his love for the boy. It was love warmed his heart and stirred his loins. 

He never knew a boy could be so beautiful, but Frankie was definitely that. Anyone could fall under his spell with those enticing eyes. And his pretty pink lips that had kissed so many in saddening situations. 

But Gerard knew that if he kept Frank with him, the boy would never have to go through the sexual trauma again. 

♡♡♡

Once the house was in sight, he was hit with waves of bad feelings and anxiety. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was definitely feeling uncomfort. Like something seemed off and he didn't like it. Perhaps that was just his worries and he had nothing to be concerned about. Pulling up in front of the house, he just tried to ignore it. The house was basically sealed for God's sake and he had warned Frank enough times for things. And if the gut feeling was fishing something out it most likely a minor thing Frank had done. Like broke a glass or something. Yes, that was it. Most likely.

He stared at the house momentarily through the glass until opening the door with a shrug. He slammed it shut, maybe telling Frank that he was home. With one click of his keys the boot of the car opened up, showing the bags that he had carefully placed in. It was a little hard to carry four full carrier bags but he made it work of course as he watched the door of the boot descend until it closed. He rolled his shoulders to help with extra weight of the shopping bags and made his made towards the small house after locking the car. 

He looked around for Mrs Feather so that he could say hi to her, but it appeared that she was inside her house and sadly not attending her garden. But that didn't matter as he walked up the starting-to-creak wooden stairs of the patio. He really wanted to paint over it all again seeing as the auburn orange colour was starting to fade away in the summer light. But that was a job for another day, a day where he wasn't busy.

Slotting the key into the rusting metal lock, (with difficulty when you had two heavy bags in hand) he sighed and rolled his shoulders up and down once more before turning the key. The soft click sound was heard and he pushed the door open. 

Frankie sat there on the large armchair, fully dressed in his usual get up. His inked hands clasped in his lap and his blue sock clad feet tapping silently at the floor. His black hair was all messy, sticking up at sides and seemed to have no set parting. The boy smiled sweetly, with those enchanting rosy lip and his eyes batted innocently. 

"Hi Sir" Frank greeted, with the smile.

Gerard furrowed his brows at the boy and closed the door behind him without taking his eyes off of Frank. "Frank"

"I missed you" Frank said to him.

But Gerard frowned. "What's the matter with you?" 

Frank blinked with overaggregated confusion. "Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Hmm" Gerard said, walking over to the kitchen with the bags. Frank's mysterious gaze followed him and Gerard felt the uncomfort again. 

Settling the bags on the counter, he watched as Frank stood up slowly from the armchair and slowly made his way up to the other side of the counter. He faced Gerard with that same strange look and sat down on one of the counter chairs. Gerard stared at him for a few moments, concentrating and frowning. But still did Frank gave him the too innocent to be true look. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gerard asked him, opening up one of the bags. 

"Like what?" Was Frank's reply. 

Gerard started putting away the shopping and noticed how Frank looked nervous at every cupboard he opened. " What?"

"Nothing" Frank said quickly. "I just... Um hope you finish unpacking so i can spend... time with you"

but then Gerard noticed something that he hasn't noticed before and was rather stupid to not have noticed. "You were in pyjamas when i left, you're fully dressed now"

"Oh... oh yeah. I was umm.. trying the new clothes you bought me" Frank told him. 

"I'm sure i bought you those ages ago" Gerard said, eyeing him.

"Yeah but, I forgot to try on the t-shirt. So I did" Frank gave. 

Gerard let out a long breath, trying to just shake it off and not get mad even though Frank was acting incredibly suspicious. "Okay"

Frank smiled. "I'm gonna go to our room now, to read for a bit".

Gerard just nodded slightly, watching Frank slide off of the chair and walk into their room. Gerard shook his head and dug through the shopping again to finish with all the packing away. He only had two bags left- one which had vegetables in and one that had alcohol and juice in. The vegetables were easy to unpack, they would simply go in the fridge or the wooven basket on the counter. But the basket was mainly full of loose cents, lip glosses and lollipops. He really needed to start sorting it all out because nothing was in the right order at all.

One by one he began replacing the shit in the basket with the veg. He opened up one of the drawers and placed the random things in there instead, except the lip glosses because they belonged in Frank's drawers behind his bed. 

Once he finished with all of that, he went back to the final bag which held some of the alcoholic drinks he had bought himself for the week. Last time he checked he still had 5 bottles left but he felt like refilling the stock and adding more to the collection. Plus, there were different types of alcohol, he had a vodka and a cocktail he was willing to try out. He carried two of the bottles carefully and strode over to the cupboard in which he kept the alcohol. In truth, he was glad Frank was not there to see the amounts of alcohol he had or he'd probably throw another tantrum like he did a lot whenever Gerard drank too much. 

But much to his confusion and horror- he found the alcohol cupboard to be empty. His alcohol just vanished like that. Placing the bottles on the counter, he frowned. He took a confused look around the kitchen and let out a short breath. And then it seemed obvious, the alcohol being all gone-Frank acting weirdly. He scowled, closing the cupboard rather sharply. 

How on earth did Frank-if he did something with the alcohol-get out? And if he did then he hadn't done a good job at hiding it, he must have known that Gerard would have figured sooner or later that his alcohol was missing. He strided towards the patio door, noticing how the handle had moved, like it had been twisted, for it now pointed down instead of up. The man curled his hand around the white painted handle and pushed. The door opening led to his anger being opened as well. Of course- the boy had left- found a way to leave. Perhaps this boy seemed smarter than he thought. But that didn't stop the anger that was bubbling under his skin, trying to reach the surface and defeat all the anger managements. 

This time; and the first in quite a while-his anger released and the fury escaped. He made for the bedroom door-the maddening anger filling his brain and controlling his every move. It took over him, the dark grin of his anger smiled as got closer. It was like it wasn't him anymore, he was just that angry. But at the same time it was him, it was him, the monster of Frank's life.

Frank was sat on the bean bag in the corner of the room, reading a book and looking like he was innocent. But his head peeped up out off his book as he looked up at Gerard.

"Frank. What did you do?" Gerard asked him, his eyes boring in the teen.

Frank's big eyes seemed to grow as he gazed at him with good boy eyes. But he smiled, weakly as he watched Gerard's angered expression. They looked at each other for a while, and Gerard could feel Frank cowering at his stare. Gerard's hand twitched as he looked down at him, his frustration penetrating Frank. 

Gerard could take the look no longer and was not letting Frank get away with anything. 

In one swift move, he reached down and harshly grabbed at Frank's forearms. Frank gasped and winched as Gerard pulled him up off the ground, lifting him up momentarily before turning and the boy was thrown onto the end of the bed, his arms splayed out and his legs dangling off the edge. Gerard frantically pushed his own blazer off, throwing it onto the floor, panting heavily as he did so. He looked down at the boy thrown on the bed below him and went for his belt, unbuckling it quickly.

And the boy took no attempt to stop him, he just laid there, letting Gerard take off his pants. He looked as though he was sad- but in a sympathetic way. 

He dragged Frank by the under arms up to the top of the bed, dragging himself up before he pressed Frank and laid a top of him. Frank looked frightened at this point, looking up at Gerard with wide eyes. 

Gerard scowled and grabbed the collar of Frank's t-shirt, pulling it so that he could be face to face with Gerard. "Why would you do that to me Frank? Where is it? Where is the alcohol?"

Frank let out a shaky breath. "Umm.. I... you don't need it" 

Gerard shook his head frantically "No, No I need it. I need it so badly. Where did you go? Tell me"

"I just umm... threw it away" Frank answered, his voice croaky.

The man scowled down at him in disgust. "I know you've been somewhere else. Not just getting rid of the alcohol" 

He didn't know what it was, but some where in his mind he knew he that Frank had been to other places. He just didn't know where or what he did. 

"where did you go?" Gerard asked him.

After no reply from Frank, Gerard let go of his shirt and let him fall on the bed again, his whole body pinned under Gerard's weight. His arms were splayed out again, his fingers nearing the edges of the bed. Gerard brought his hand down to in between Frank's legs and found one of the leg holes of his own boxers that Frank still wore. His hand slipped inside and sent his fingers to locate Frank's entrance. 

The boy shivered at the touch. Gerard expected Frank to stop him, to do anything but he didn't . Part of Gerard wanted Frank to say no, to not consent to anything and snap Gerard out of his anger trance but he just laid there again- only flinching once Gerard started to push one finger in. He could have stopped himself-but he didn't. He watched Frank's eyebrows furrow as his finger pressed in deeper and he began to add another. 

Once he had a pace with his fingers and pumping them in and out, he placed his loose fist next to Frank's head but not in a violent way. Frank bit his lip and whined a little at the progressing pleasure.

" Oh Frank, why did you do that to me? I need that alcohol to be happy, and now It's gone. I can't believe you" Gerard rambled on, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Don't need it" Frank breathed out, his body rocking up and down the bed a little with the thrusts of the older man's fingers. 

After a lot of practice, Gerard could locate Frank's prostate pretty easily whenever he wanted to. So he angled it right, knowing he got it when Frank moaned through his gritted teeth and his head tilted back. Gerard didn't lose contact of it, he kept his fingers on it, rubbing it because he knew it would be driving Frank's pleasure insane.

"Now c'mon baby, tell me where else you went" Gerard muttered to him in a gentle voice, a change from his anger. "Tell me Princess"

But he just watched as Frank did not answer him but saw as the boy's eyes fluttered close at the pleasure and his head was tilted back again. The heavy breathing turned into whispering moans. 

"Baby, please. Where have you been? Just tell me" Gerard whispered to him, gently stroking Frank's temple with his thumb, getting rid of the fist 

Frank stared faintly at him, moaning quietly and not saying anything. No answer and no words. Gerard pressed his prostate even harder and watched Frank's head fall back again. Gerard looked sorrowfully down at him and raised his hand to set on his forehead as his head came back up. His black fringe was pushed back and Gerard stared into the green eyes- searching for any emotions he could figure out. But none. He couldn't tell what Frank was thinking in that moment of time.

Gerard ran his fingertips over Frank's face, softly stroking his red cheeks and then running his thumb over his open lips. He travelled them up to Frank's eyes, letting his fingertips dance across the soft skin until they felt his eyelashes, moving softly. Smiling down at Frank's dazed face, he ran his fingers through the black locks. 

Frank gulped, and Gerard watched his Adam's apple move. "I'm sorry" the boy croaked out. 

"Sorry, baby? For what? I need to know"

"Everything" Frank whispered. 

Gerard frowned, pushing his fingers up and seeing Frank's head fall back again but swiftly. "Baby i love you, so much"

"You're using pleasure as a way of torturing me into telling you everything" Frank breathed out. 

Gerard's face softened and his eyes seemed to see a bigger picture. Using sex as a form of getting Frank to talk. He had used Frank sexually when he was mad many times before, and he saw that he did. It was terrible and maybe he had said this the last time, he couldn't remember. 

He gently removed his fingers, putting his hand on the bed beside Frank. He still looked down at him, because he knew that Frank had done something else behind his back. All he wanted was to know but he doubted getting anything out of Frank. The paranoia of Frank finding ways to leave was eating him , worrying him everyday and it felt worse as the boy's body was laid underneath his. Maybe it was paranoia or maybe Frank really had only just got rid of the alcohol; but it didn't feel like that. 

"What are you doing to me, Frank? I can't live a day without being so scared. Please don't leave me, I need you in my life" Gerard whispered, now carefully holding Frank in his arms. 

Frank's hand came up to touch Gerard's cheek and the boy smiled. "I love you"

"No, baby. I would literally die for you, you know that? You're always going to be on my mind and just want you to know how much I fucking love you" Gerard rambled. 

"You're so cruel" Frank just said. 

"I know, I know. And I can't help it. You're the reason I live, the only reason I live it and losing you would be the worst thing i could ever possibly imagine" Gerard told him. "I try not to be so cruel to you, but I am baby. I just can't help it"

"You need help" Frank whispered.

"I know" Gerard smiled at him, stroking his cheeks. "I've gone completely insane" 

The truth was, they had both gone insane and were both sick by that point. Sick in their own different ways, and the relationship was sick and twisted. But Gerard tried his best to be better, to not have anger bursts and tried not to loose his temper with Frank, because that was a thing that set off most things. For Frank, he just needed more therapy, but in reality he was still the young boy with a personality so bright but a life so dark. One must wonder why he stayed with the man but knew one could ever know anything about Frank's feelings and thoughts. Gerard could sense some, but he was incredibly unreadable. 

___

"Do you want me to get you some grapes?" Gerard asked Frank, who laid curled up on the bed. 

"No thanks" Frank mumbled up at the ceiling. 

"You need to eat something" Gerard told him, leaning against the door .

"I'm not hungry" Frank said.

Gerard sighed, looking at Frank just led there, still and not much energy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sir" Frank told him. 

Gerard sighed again, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Frank. "Frank honey, come here" 

Frank looked at him, his eyes were glassy and he looked tired. "I want to be more than a sex thing"

"Princess" Gerard muttered. "No. Listen, You're so much more than that. I've said it before"

"But... You've... done so much shit" Frank said to him.

"I-i know, but baby, you know I still love you so so so much" Gerard told him. "I don't know many times I Can say it"

"Still doesn't change the fact that you've ruined me and my life" Frank muttered. 

"I give you everything" Gerard said, frowning. "I buy you teddies, books, food, any thing you want"

Frank sat up. "That's what I wanted in the first place"

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You know, I've said it multiple times" Frank said, irritated. "You were only a fucking crush okay? A sugar daddy, whatever. I didn't want any of this fucking bullshit you put me through" 

Gerard let out a shaky breath and felt tears prickly at his eyes, threatening to come. "Princess. I'm such an asshole, okay? But I love you more than fucking anything in the whole world. I try my hardest to be the best, but I just... It's hard"

"Hard to be nice?" 

"i am nice to you. I just get mad" Gerard sighed.

"And you also deprive me of a normal life" Frank told him, narrowing his eyes. 

Gerard reached for Frank's hands, grabbing them and holding them close to his heart. "I promise, to be the best okay? I promise you right here right now that I will try my dear hardest to be a better person to you"

Frank stared at him, jumping up from the bed. Gerard did as well, looking at him with concern. "I hate you"

"What?"

The boy then burst into floods of tears, streams falling rapidly and his hands curled into fists. "I hate you! I fucking hate you so much, you ruined fucking everything. You life ruiner. You make every one's lives a fucking hell. That's what you do. In the end every one hates you Gerard, even your wife did and I don't blame her at all"

Gerard started to shake his head. "Baby..."

"But it's fucking true! I just want to fucking leave this hell" Frank spat. 

Gerard sniffled and soon he felt a single tear dropping. "I love you so much"

"You're horrible" Frank sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

"Please baby, let me try again. I'll be the best. Let me attempt to do it right. I'll control my anger and everything" Gerard begged, moving closer to him. "I just want to see you happy again, give me a chance and promise to love you in the way you deserve"

Frank bit his lip, peeking at Gerard through his tears before launching himself into Gerard's arms. There he started to cry harder into Gerard's chest and held him tight. "I love you but I hate you at the same time"

"Princess" Gerard whispered into Frank's hair. 

"Sometimes You're great. It's my fault you get mad" Frank muttered.

"No, baby" Gerard said. "I've realised, okay? I know how much wrong I've done but I wanna change it because I've realised how much I do love you"

"Okay" Frank mumbled, pressing his face into Gerard's chest.

"I lost my wife and daughter. And you're all I have left, and I want to keep you safe forever and never let you out of my sight" Gerard said.

"I know" Frank muttered. 

Gently, he pushed Frank back and held his face in his hands, smiling. "C'mon let me see my boy's smile"

Frank hesitated before he smiled, showing all of his teeth. Gerard chuckled, kissing his forehead and stroking the still wet cheeks. 

"That's it. Now come on, let's try and make this work okay?" Gerard whispered.

"Yes, Sir" Frank said. "I do love you, really" 

 

\----

So...? Thoughts and opinions 

Where do you think Frankie went? Dum dum dum. 

Hopefully I can get back into a routine again and update regularly. But if I don't I'm sorry and I still love you 

-Arla xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Thoughts and opinions 
> 
> Where do you think Frankie went? Dum dum dum. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into a routine again and update regularly. But if I don't I'm sorry and I still love you 
> 
> -Arla xox


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I've had the worst month of my life.

As he held the warm body of the boy in his arms and ran his hands along his soft skin, he smiled. Smiled at the beauty that was him, just laid there nestled in the older man's comforting arms. The man's fingers ran over the dainty lips and delicate jawline. Gerard could swear that he had never met any one quite as beautiful and gorgeous as Frankie. He was his own kind of beautiful, one that made you look at his face and just think "wow". Frank had the face that even girls felt envy for. And his small, petite body suited his cute and bubbly personality.

And everything that Frank was made of was everything Gerard loved. 

Wrapped up in blankets, cuddled up in an older man's arms and clutching onto his favourite white bear, was a boy who suffered too much in his life, but still had the power to stay so strong. And in that moment, Gerard realised this. Frank was perhaps the strongest person he knew, and his ability to stay strong during tragedy was amazing. But the one he faced with Gerard was one where he felt weak, and scared. But Gerard wanted to change that again. He never really believed in God or superstition, but that moment of holding a sleeping Frank in his arms was like a message from something, telling him to treat him so much better. But did Gerard even have his own power to do that. He was sure he could, he just needed to control himself and his over powering emotions. Then maybe Frank can live a better life, perhaps. 

But even though Frank was still cuddly and lovely with the man, Gerard could sense an aura of hatred and a thick, tension that was ready to grip Gerard's throat while Frank would watch. He could imagine that, Frank watching his abusive lover choke to death in front of him, then run off to another older male. But maybe that was just paranoia. His mind picturing Frank as a whore, chasing after men and sleeping with several. But that was what he was before meeting Gerard, Gerard had made his life a little better and then... The man had ruined it again with his own sexual force and pain afflicting anger.

But even though he acted in that way, the love he felt for the boy took over his whole body whenever he held him like this. He hated himself, as well for being him.

***

"Anthony Johnson" the old women dressed in a loose blouse and bottle green pencil skirt said to him, smiling as Gerard sat down on the leather fold out chair that was placed in front of the desk. 

"That's me" Gerard said, fixing his blazer.

"Great you could come along to the parent and teacher talk" the gruff looking man next to the woman said, smoking a cigar.

" Well, yes. It would be great to know just how Gabriel is doing" Gerard said in a higher power voice. 

"ah well, He's an amazing kid, you know. Really likes making friends. He doesn't always persevere in class, but when he does it gets on with work flawlessly and with out fuss" The woman said. "He's a pretty confident teen at times, always talking and laughing"

"That's lovely to hear, at his last school he didn't really fit in so it's a relief to see him happy at school" Gerard smiled.

"A little too happy at school" The man muttered, not looking at Gerard.

The woman gave him a side glance before looking at Gerard again with a worried expression. "Umm, look... as lovely as Frank is and how much of a great person he is.. we've just all had our fair share of concerns"

Gerard frowned. "What concerns?"

"Well, first of... The attempted coverage of tattoos was clever Mr Johnson, but we're much more clever than that" She replied.

"Oh" Gerard said.

"You allow this kid to have that many tattoos? Isn't he like sixteen?" The man spoke up again. 

"Um, well. I guess.. back at our old town, Frank was kinda... a wild child I guess. You know how it is- buying all the tattoos he could get, the little rebel" Gerard laughed awkwardly.

The two people sat in front of him gave him a unsure look. Finally the woman spoke up "you just allowed him out, knowing full well He'd go out and get tattoos"

"Huh... Well yes but, I didn't expect him to get them you know, I can't know all the time" Gerard told them, tapping his fingers on the chairs arm rest.

"Sounds like bad parentage to me" the man murmered behind his cigar.

"Listen... I'm better now. It's fine" Gerard said, trying to keep everything clear.

"But there's other concerns we need to talk about" the woman said, pursing her lips. "Such as things Gabe's, Frankie's whatever counsellor has said"

Gerard felt his heart race even quicker as he gripped the rests. "Oh?"

"Miss Kelly has this feeling... that your son is possibly being... sexually exploited or used" The woman said slowly.

Gerard's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no Frankie spends all his time with me"

They both raised their brows and gave him an apprehensive look. "Oh really?" The man said.

Gerard almost choked. "Not like that at all, I would never..."

"Because Frank also seems to be scared of going home, after several times he said to people that he likes being at school because It's the best place. And whenever it's home time, he always looks like he doesn't want to go while his peers are ready to just run out the door" the woman told him. 

"I.. no it's just.." But Gerard found himself stumbling over his words, not knowing what to say. "He really likes being with friends"

"Then why can't he just hang out with them after school, why is he always with you?" The man questioned.

"Well..." Gerard stuttered

"Mr Johnson, we're more concerned about the theories Gabriel's counsellor has said about the sexual life of him" The woman cut in.

"My son has no sex life" Gerard said simply.

She looked at him through narrow eyes. "She theorizes that your son may be a victim of abuse and sexual abuse"

Gerard shook his head frantically and gasped. "That's absolutely fucking absurd!"

"Shush" the man snapped.

"Sir, she says that Frankie knows more about sex than most of his peers and whenever It's brought up in lesson he looks extremely uncomfortable" She said to him, her skinny fingers intertwined as she looked at Gerard with a harsh sneer in her grey eyes.

" Well, that doesn't mean I'm fucking abusing him, does it?" Gerard said, anger sizzling in this throat. 

"What if I mentioned that a few days he asked his counsellor what counted as rape and what needs to happen for it to be called rape?" Her raspy voice asked.

"Fuck.. What is this? An interrogation?" Gerard spat. "There's nothing wrong, okay? My son is just a... weird kid with unpredictable emotions"

"Sir, we are aware that our kids have many issues and that's why we're here but there's a difference between having a few disorders and being a current victim of sexual abuse" She snapped.

"I've never fucking touched or hurt him in my life, so how dare you just accuse me of this?" Gerard snarled. "I came here to see if my son Is doing well, not being interrogated and accused of abuse"

"Our therapists are the best at knowing all about our students and it just so happens that your son's is certain that he is a poor, internally broken boy that is suffering serious home issues"

"Yes and where's the official evidence?" Gerard scowled at them, anger spitting at them and his heart beating, his stomach a fiery hare turning cartwheels. "You don't know for certain"

"Yes but-"

"So can I fucking leave now? I no longer want to be in a place full of dimbos that accuse me of such things" Gerard said sharply, standing up and towering over the two of them, glaring sharp rigid daggers at them.

"We haven't talked about his school work yet" the man points out.

"I don't give any flying shits, I'm leaving and don't expect Frankie to be back again either" Gerard told them.

"But your son loves being here. He gets all the attention from girls and all the boys want to be friends with him" the woman told him, looking up.

"You guys just insulted me and you're expecting me to stay?" Gerard questioned them

"We were just concerned for the safety of our pupils that's all. Maybe it is just a muddle and you're telling the truth, but all we do is to make sure every one is perfectly safe" She told him as Gerard slowly began to sit himself down hesitantly. 

"So you believe I haven't done anything?" Gerard quizzed them, his eyes flickering at the two of them, who gave a look to each other.

" Well" the man muttered.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps, we need no further discussions on this. Let's just talk about the school work, no home life" 

"That sounds fair" Gerard nodded, leaning back in the chair and returning into businessman mode.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line and tapped the pen against the white of her notepad. "As I was going to talk about, Frank is popular, he gets a lot of attention and he seems to make people laugh a lot. We're sure that there's plenty of girls with little crushes on him. And we're suggesting that, your son perhaps could look into finding a girlfriend, to get the gist of how relationships work and trust"

Gerard felt jealous bursts fizzing inside him, potions of it shattering at the pit of his stomach as he imaged Frank which any one other than him. Frank was his. Not anyone else's. "He doesn't like girls"

"Well a boyfriend then, I don't know! Ryan, he seems very close to Frank. They're always hugging and giggling together" she then said. 

"No"

"You're not making this any easier for yourself, Sir. Do you think we haven't spotted the hickies on your son's neck?" The man suddenly spoke up again, tapping his cigarette out.

"we're back at this again?" Gerard said aggressively.

"we're just very concerned and there's a lot of proof" the woman explained.

"You know what?" Gerard said, beginning to stand up from the chair. " I'm sick of this shit, I'm fucking going and not coming back again"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What i mean is, I'm going nowhere here and my son will not be attending" Gerard said firmly.

" We haven't directly said you've done anything, just questioned it" She said. "If it's certainly not you and it's no other person then it has to be Ryan, He's the only other person he hangs out with" 

"Fine, I don't want my son around him then"

"But, Sir... They're such a good pair and get on very well" 

"A minute ago you were saying he was being sexually exploited by older men!" Gerard snapped.

"Yes, if it was older men. But It's Ryan then it's fine. Young love, whatever" she said, waving her hand.

"I don't care, I'm not coming back either way and I'll just have to teach Frank on my own" Gerard said, fixing his blazer then stormed over to the door, before opening it he turned around to the two thin lipped teachers and said. "And don't fucking interact with us"

\---

As soon as Gerard got inside, he slammed the door shut, quickly locking it before jamming his keys into his slacks pocket. He threw off his blazer and turned around to Frank, who was stood with Pea in his arms. He had remembered Frank looking extremely worried before Gerard set off to the school for the meeting. The boy was looking at the man with questioning eyes, and is if waiting for Gerard to yell. It was always that same fear that resided in those green eyes of his. 

"You're not attending school anymore" Gerard said to him simply, walking past him to their bedroom. 

He heard a little gasp before he heard footsteps jogging over to him. " What do you mean?" 

Gerard turned around to him, looking at the disheartened look. "You're not going back to school, they're all idiots, accusing me of things"

"You can't be serious" Frank said in a small voice, hugging Pea close to him. 

" Well I am, baby" Gerard sighed. "No more school, that's what you wanted in the first place"

"But I love it now! Please don't take it away from me" Frank started to plead. "I have so many friends there and Ryan is like my best friend and all the teachers are super nice and it's so much fun"

"I don't care, It's becoming a place where They're starting to suspect" Gerard told him. 

"Sir please, I'll do anything. I love school so much" Frank told him, tears swimming in his eyes. 

"And don't get me started on what you've been feeding your little counsellor about us" Gerard told him sternly. 

Frank looked at the floor and buried his face in Pea's fur. "But I just want... I really like having friends and Ryan is one the bestest friends I've had in a while"

"Oh yes, I've heard" Gerard muttered bitterly at him. "Perfect little Ryan you seem so close to, hmm? You know they suspected me of sexual abuse and rape then went on to say that if it isn't me then you've gone and got yourself a little boyfriend"

"he's not... He's just my friend" Frank whispered. 

"I don't care, you're not attending school anymore, it's too big a risk now" Gerard told him, opening up the door, but Frank put Pea on the ground and followed him desperately.

"Sir, Sir please" Frank pleaded with big, sad eyes. "I love school so much, I feel so happy there just please let me go. I'll tell my counsellor that I do have a boyfriend and they don't have to suspect that you've raped or molested me or something" 

"I still don't know..."

"Please? You said you wanted me to be happy, right?" Frank asked in a much sweeter voice. 

Gerard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll think about it, but I don't want you hanging with Ryan either"

"What?"

"You're too close to him, I don't know if I can trust you with him" He said, staring intensely.

"Are you trying to call me a whore? You think I'd be that much of a whore to mess around with him?" Frank questioned, angrily, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, where else did you do the other day, hmm?" Gerard asked, folding his arms. "Because you never did tell me"

"I wasn't any where" Frank mumbled, clearing lying.

"You'll never be able to deny it forever, Frank. I will get it out of you one day, I'll make you tell the truth" Gerard told him, his word harsh and evil like a dragon's fire caressing the hearts of the weak and unprotected.

Frank cowered down onto the bed for brief, soft moment but sat up, his eyes of nature scratching at Gerard. "Do whatever you want to me old man, I'm never telling you any thing. I'm a good liar, you've fallen for so many things"

"Like that you weren't new to gay sex at all?" Gerard inquired. "Whoring around for some ink and a bit a piece of paper with a number on it?"

Frank scowled at him so hard that it could've broken him. "It's not my fault I wasn't born into luxury like you okay? And you believe I actually love you, well I don't. I only say that so You'll be nice to me. I don't care anymore, Gerard. I hate you but you're the person i can turn to in my life so I'm just stuck here being miserable" with that said, he stood up, storming out of the room.

Gerard sighed, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and breathed in, feeling the air fill his cigarette infected lungs. He wasn't too sure what to do any more, nothing was ever going to make Frank happy again, it seemed. But Gerard had nothing to go back to, while Frank could easily be free again. Oh well, he thought. 

\---

Frank curled up into a ball on the armchair, his chin resting on his exposed knees, littered with dark purple patches. His hair was messy, not brushed in a while, and fell over his eyes in a untamed jag. Gerard noticed that dark circles lingered under Frank's eyes, showing that he was tired and dreary, like they had for a while. And his face looked lost, like a sort of numb sadness. Not even clear sadness, just as if he was dead, but alive. All Gerard could do, as he sat on the sofa was look at him, not say anything because he was afraid of saying something. 

But, as Gerard looked down at the thick selection of local activity flyers in his hands, he still wanted to try and do something to cheer Frank up just a little. There seemed no point, as Frank would always find a way to hate him, but it was the very best Gerard could do. Perhaps, he thought, it would make up for the other day's incident. Frank had seemed solitary and quiet after that, so Gerard hoped something like this could bump up some positively in him. He was aware of some abuse he inflicted, but he always got annoyed whenever Frank didn't seem grateful when Gerard apologised by treating Frank. He had told Frank that he couldn't control himself, and it wasn't really his fault, but Frank still played with his feelings. Gerard wanted to know how many times he had to seem like the worst for Frank to warm up to him more.

"Baby" Gerard said, watching Frank's head perk up at him.

"Hmm?" 

"There's a fair at the park tomorrow, do you want to go?" Gerard asked him, in a soothing way.

"A fair?" Frank asked, then thought for a second. "I haven't been to one in a while, it sounds good, I guess"

"It has many things to do, and eat" Gerard told him, looking at the leaflet. "Games, stalls, food vans, and even a small band"

Frank bit his lip and then nodded, slowly. "It sounds fun, yeah we could go"

"Good, my apology?" Gerard questioned, looking at him hopefully.

Frank looked up at him again, then flicked his eyes to another direction. He shrugged, and wrapped his arms around his legs tighter. "Whatever"

Gerard licked his lips and put the flyers back on the table. He wanted Frank to come over and sit with him, but he was now too transfixed on the show he was watching and at the most, ignoring Gerard. 

He once again tried to iniciate conversation with him. "Is there anything you want me to buy you?"

Frank frowned for a second. " Why?"

"Just... in case you needed something" Gerard mumbled. "You seem down in the dumps"

Frank raised his brows. "I wonder why" 

"Come on, don't be like that"

"Sorry" Frank quickly apologised. "I don't want anything, just you... whether you're kissing me slowly or fucking me quickly, I just want you"

Gerard frowned, knowing it was odd for Frank to say that. He knew that nowadays, when Frank told him that he loved him or appreciated him, it was a lie. That seemed a lie, he could guess. Full blown sarcasm. It was. Dramatic acting. Why was he like this? He wished he could some how actually make Frank like him once more. But Frank was too difficult a character.

"Baby, listen... just list any thing. And will get it" Gerard told him, hopefully.

Frank's eyes pondered over Gerard's face and he huffed, like it everything was simply hopeless. "Sir, whatever I want, you'll never give me, so why should I bother saying it?"

"Baby..."

"Remember when I first met you? I always gave you little parts of my mind and how to be happy in life. All I ever wanted in that moment was to make you the best person there could be, to put sunshine in your life and your mind. But now, I don't bother wanting that any more. Now, you have no sunshine in you what so ever, you're just cold, frost. And I needed that one person that could see sunshine the way I did, but you screwed your own Sun up, and turned it into darkness. Now all I want is to escape, to see my own sunshine again, because you've dulled mine, and no one deserves to have their sunshine taken away from them" Frank finished, taking a small breath after that depth of an explanation. 

Gerard just gazed at him, wondered by the speech he had given out just then, but also immensely confused by it all. It felt deep and hard, like it was supposed to affect the way you thought, but something in Gerard's no-sunshine mind blocked that all out.

"What if you're my sunshine, Frank?" But Gerard said. "You're the light of my whole life, and the only reason my heart beats"

Frank shook his head. "Sunshine isn't another person; it's your own mind- creating happiness and everything that is needed. Sure a person can be a fuel, but sunshine is something that you find on your own"

"I don't get it"

"Exactly, Sir. There is no sunshine left in you. You've ruined yourself by being the worst, and you've ruined me by being you" Frank told him. "You're a cold, cold person, Gerard. And that's all you'll ever be"

"But I love you, I do everything for you, isn't that fucking good enough?"

"Ignorance is a big issue with you, old man" 

"When did you suddenly become all smart?" Gerard questioned.

" I'm smart in my own sense, stupid. And when did you suddenly become cruel after running away with me?" 

"because you're the only thing in my life right now, and the only one I can control and do anything with. I do everything for you and I get treated like shit in return" Gerard said, eyes boring into him. 

"What like molesting and abusing me? Because that's not love, you fucking sicko" Frank fought back. "I don't love you any more, just accept it. No one will ever love you, no one does anymore. I just want to leave can't you see that?"

Gerard leaned back in his chair, and faced the Tv screen, not wanting to look at Frank any longer. He did not know how to feel about this. Who was the main victim or what he should do. He was now just lost, no indication of what his main goal should be. Perhaps he could just sit there, and block out the world behind his eyelids. He wished that he could love Frank in a different world, a world where Frank was totally legal. This world where he never was a CEO, or maybe he could be, Just with a company he was willing to do for. Frank could be his favourite person, who visited him everyday and they'd kiss with no worries surrounding them. Where Gerard was not married and did not have a kid. 

But Gerard didn't not want a kid. He loved his daughter with all his heart, and he felt guilty leaving her behind. But all his fears of going back home stopped him from seeing her again, the cheeky smile and the pretty dresses she wore. Oh how he missed her. But his life was a wreck, and his daughter probably would never want to see her dad again after leaving. His heart hurt thinking about her, and it was times like these that tempted him to going back. But no, he was adamant on staying here with the boy he loved.

Frank was wild with unpredictable emotions, and would insult Gerard 24/7 but the man didn't care. Frank was his, and he would make sure of it that Frank would learn to respect him. He gave up everything for this boy and the man wanted everything back from him. Sex, kissing, caring for him, punishing him after he didn't follow rules and just having him- there in his arms where he can't leave. Gerard wanted to take him on more road trips, that ended in all the same things; insults, tears, hitting and Gerard getting to caress Frank in the back seat, listening to his delicate whimpers.

But all Frank wanted was to leave it seemed, but if Gerard was never gonna have a life again, then neither would Frank. He wanted a life with Frank, to spend eternity with him. To let Frank die in his arms if it was deemed necessary. Let his blood cover him.   
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's shit and I apologise. I'm getting worse and I'm sorry. But soon I hope to over come this and write better chapters in the future.
> 
> Also, after this book, I'm writing a book in Frank's POV and it will be In a diary formation. 
> 
> Anyway, thoughts and opinions?.
> 
> -Arla xox


End file.
